Saving Super Cena
by JadeRose1
Summary: When Randy Orton and Sheamus' best friend, John Cena, refuses to slow down after yet another injury, the two wrestlers decide to take matters into their own hands. Co Written with Waldron82 (Re-posted from Waldron82 details inside)
1. Chapter 1

_**(Hello Everyone, I am sure you may recognize This story from Waldron82's account. This story was co-written by us both. She had to leave writing Fan Fiction for a while & agreed to have me post this story & Coming to Terms under my account. Yes the format has been changed for my style. I will also be trying to break some of our really long chapters into smaller ones. If you have read it before please feel free to review or write me to let me know you are following again. If you are knew please enjoy the ride. There is a prequel to this called 'Fighting Demons of the Past'. Any wondering when Waldron may be back as of now I don't know but she does hope to in time.)**_

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy made his way down the hall of the hotel. He knew the room number, it was given to most of the guys at each location of the tour. He stopped and knocked. He waited a moment before the door was opened by Stephanie. "Hey, Randy."  
"Hey Stephanie. Is Hunter around? I need to talk to him a moment." He tried to hide the look of worry from his eyes and in his voice.  
"Yeah, sure come on in." She held the door to let him enter. He walked past her, seeing Hunter sitting on the couch watching TV.  
"Hunt, can I talk to you alone a moment?"  
"There better not be anything funny between you two again." Stephanie warned him with a faintly snide tone. Randy tried not to roll his eyes. The princess never seemed to let her husband live down his times 'playing for the same team'.

Hunter fought the urge to laugh at the look of annoyance on Randy's face at his wife's words. "Baby, can we get a few minutes alone please?" Hunter shot his wife a look of complete innocence.  
Stephanie prepared to leave the hotel room. "I guess so. I need to go out for a bit anyway. You boys better behave." She gathered her purse and left the room, casting a look of warning in Randy's direction before she closed the door behind her.  
Hunter patted a place on the couch beside him for Randy to sit down, chuckling. "Damn. Suspicious women." His smile faded when he noticed how uneasy Randy was acting. "So, what's going on, Randy? I know that you didn't take the time out of your busy schedule to come over here just to get threatened by my wife."

Randy moved to one of the chairs instead, so hopefully it was clear this was business and not a trip down memory lane for the two of them. "Those days were what...almost ten years ago now? Doubt she will ever give it a break. She likes busting your balls too much." Hunter told him.  
Randy gave a sigh as he leaned forward resting his arms on his legs folding his hands. "I have a favor to ask...well actually a few of them." He tried to compose the words in his head before saying them out loud. "I am sure you heard already about John getting hurt. The damned fool is determined to push himself to go on. He needs time off...we both know he is burning it at both ends. Something needs to be done before he shatters from all the stress and strain he is causing himself." The more he talked, the more emotional his words and voice became.

Hunter sighed deeply, his own worry rising to the surface. He knew how good of friends that John and Randy had become over the years.  
"Believe me, Randy, I know. I even had a talk with John on several occasions but the stubborn bastard keeps insisting that he is perfectly fine to work. I honesty fear that John is starting to believe his own hype, that he is some kind of immortal superhero. Sadly, the only rest he may get may be sitting in a wheelchair, a crippled up old man before his time."  
Randy took a deep breath, lowering his head as he ran his hands over his head. "Knowing his fool ass even if you threaten to fine him he would pay the damned thing and still show up. Even if you don't book him he will find some way of doing some sort of media work." Randy lightly bit his lip before moving his hands to look at Hunter again. "I need your help to...Damn." He looked back down shaking his head. "I don't want you or the company to get in trouble..." He lifts his head again. "You may want to call me a crazy fool but,..." He runs his hand over his mouth and jaw thinking. "The only way to get John to rest up and heal is to some how make him...physically if need be." His eyes growing slightly cold and predatory as did his voice. "I am willing to be the one to do it...as is Sheamus. I just need you to clear the books for a few weeks, no matches, no radio, no TV...nothing..."

Like flipping a switch Randy then smirked, a slight joke to his voice. "Oh yeah, and allow us to borrow the company jet to haul his big ass down to Tampa to recoup."  
Hunter shook his head in disbelief at his friend's words. "Only you Randy, would consider such a crazy ass plan." He grew silent for a few minutes, thinking over the possibilities. "But it just might be crazy enough to work."  
He leaned forward, looking Randy right in the eyes. "You do realize that if John would decide to press charges afterward that it could mean our jobs? We both know he is going to be mad as hell." Hunter ran his own hand over his face and rubbed his tired eyes. "Oh fuck it, I've been in hot water before. I think that I can clear the time off for John as well as work out something with the company jet. But you owe me big time, Randy. Just give me a day or two to work some shit out for you."

"Thank Hunt. I'll take the heat off you and WWE when it come to Johnny...only one that may get heat is Shea and me. Claim I got use of the jet under the pretense of some sort of emergency. The sooner you know if we can pull this off the better. If not we will need a plan B." Randy then gave a faint chuckle. "And as for me being the only one to come up with such crazy ass plans...How exactly did you and Shawn tag Titan Towers a few years back?"  
Hunter gave Randy a mischievous grin. "When I was young and stupid, Randy. Young and stupid." He knew that the other man was a good friend to John and would make sure that he got the rest he so rightfully deserved.

"Don't worry. I think that I can make this happen for you. You and Sheamus may still have to come into work though. I think that I can clear the house shows but Raw and Smackdown you will probably still be needed. I can't spare you all when Phil is out of commission too."  
"Well with Smackdown being taped...hmmm..." Randy lowers his head in thought. "OK...if you can somehow get it that only one of us is needed for the taping that will help...if that is too much we will think of something. Sure you can understand leaving someone alone for forty-eight hours is a bit much when they as jumpy as John can be." Randy stood up with a smile. "Thanks for any help you can offer, Hunt...of course this all goes down back stateside. We don't need an international incident happening."

He walked over, patting the older man's shoulder before turning to head out. "Catch you around...you're right we don't hang much anymore." He opened the door and closed it behind him, making his way back to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy made his way back to the hotel room that he shared with his boyfriend, Sheamus. He felt much better after his long talk with Hunter. Randy was determined to give his best friend the vacation he deserved no matter if he wanted it or not. He swiped his key card and opened the door to see his lover waiting on his return with the TV on.

"Hey, Randy." Sheamus gave Randy a smile as he walked in. "How did it all go with Hunter? Did he think that we both are out of our minds?"  
The faintly devilish smirk played on Randy's face as he finished shutting the door, making his way over to join Sheamus on the bed to see what he was watching.  
"Yeah he did...well maybe me more than you. He doesn't know how much you're sticking your neck out for us to do this. He agreed though. He will pull the strings to clear John's books for at least two weeks. He just doesn't know if he can promise the same for both of us. He will clear house shows at least. We will need to find a dorm frig or something so we can leave some sort of food and drink for John in case we really need to leave him alone for two days."

Randy bit his lip, looking down. "I know it's for his own good...but are we really crazy for doing this? I wish he wasn't so blinded to his own health. Shit, look at Punk. Even he took time off to heal lingering injuries. I just don't want to see John sidelined like Edge was...and remember the doctors said Edge was lucky...it could of ended his career. It is a strain for now...but if John keeps pushing, it could tear."

Sheamus placed his arm around Randy's shoulder. "Look, Randy. We both know that Johnny is one stubborn lad. We have both tried talking to him but nothing works. Aye, it's a huge risk but I can't help feeling that ye are doing thee right thing. Sometimes people need a little tough love." Sheamus kissed the side of his boyfriend's cheek. "Yer a damn good friend and John is lucky to have ya for one."  
Randy turned his head to return the kiss to Sheamus' cheek. "Thanks, Man. Remember you are his buddy too. Also, we all can be a pain in the ass now and again. Now we just need to figure how best to get John where we need him without him hurting himself more. Maybe claim change of itinerary after the show?" Randy laid back a bit, slipping his hand behind his head in thought.

"Not like John's a dumb guy, but we need to try to be sneaky about this."  
Sheamus grew silent for a few minutes as he thought. "That may work just fine, Randy. And ye have to remember that John will probably believe anything that we tell him unless we act extremely suspicious or something. It's not as if he will ever expect his two friends and coworkers to abduct him and drag his arse to Florida." Sheamus gave a short laugh. "Although once he does find out, help us both. Johnny is going to be pissed as all hell."

"Well, he may know something is up once we get in the air...I don't want Hunter to get heat from this...but we need something that John may think is legit to explain why we heading to Florida when Smackdown is still in Ohio..." A small smirk crossed Randy's face. "Maybe I can just get a staffer to tell him Monday there was a rush change to his travel itinerary. Poor guy is like a ping pong ball. He may not think much of hopping a flight to Florida for some sort of event Tuesday morning, then the need to fly out Tuesday afternoon to somewhere else. We all done it time to time. True?"  
Sheamus nodded his agreement to his boyfriend's question. "Sadly, yes. We all travel too damn much at times. John may not even suspect a thing until we get to Florida." He laid on the bed beside of Randy, relaxing. "I have a nice, large house. John will be more than comfortable there while he heals."  
Randy lightly chuckled. "Yeah, once we know he won't try to run away on us...I am sure we will need to keep him confined to the one guest room that has it's own bath. Even then we need to change the door handle so it locks from the outside. Once we can trust him I know your pool will be the best place for him...he can exercise without hurting the ankle more. As I said, we also need to place a small dorm fridge in the room. Just in case we both need to leave for an extended time."

Randy gave a contented sigh before he sat up to remove his shirt. He then laid back down next to Sheamus, moving so his head was resting on the larger man's chest, just lazily running his fingers along the outline of his muscles. "No point stressing more about it tonight, We can't do anything until we are back stateside." He turned his head to place a kiss on Sheamus' pale flesh before turning his head back toward the TV. "So, what are you watching anyway...PLEASE tell me it is NOT one of that bad British comedies."

"How did ye guess, Randy?" Sheamus teased, his attention drawn from the TV set by the gentle touch of his boyfriend. He placed a kiss on top of Randy's head while his fingers traced his lover's tattooed biceps. "Of course," Sheamus continued. "If ye keep touching me like that then we can watch any damn movie that ya want."  
Randy just heaved a gentle sigh. "Na, enjoy your show...just stressed and thinking...I just want everything to go ok." He moved his head a little, almost snuggling more into Sheamus' warmth as he lightly closed his eyes.

The stress was taking so much out of him that he just tried to let his body relax. Sheamus' light touches on his arm, just lulled him that much more into a safe security.  
Sheamus looked down and smiled at his resting lover. He knew that all the worry and stress of the past few days was finally catching up with Randy. The Irishman watched his program quietly, allowing his boyfriend time to rest and get a moment's peace before they would make more plans for the task at hand.

Sheamus feared that it would be a trying few weeks but it was all for John's own good. Maybe he and Randy could learn some new things about each other along the way as well. He smiled to himself thinking of the special bedroom where John would be kept during his stay. Yes, they would all learn a few new things about the other. John Cena was in for his first intervention.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

The next Monday, back in the States, the guys reached the arena and grabbed their bags to head inside. Randy did not like the fact that he could tell that John was trying to cover up a limp. He had refused to tell anyone the full extent of his injury. John kept feeding everyone the line "I'm hurt not injured." Randy swore that if he heard it one more time he was going to scream. They got to the assignment board to find when each man was due in front of the camera for promo or ring work.  
"Tug a war with Henry! What the hell be that shit?" Sheamus exclaimed. "Looks like I be needing to track that big fella down and see what the deal is."  
"After we find our locker room assignments." Randy reminded him.  
"Aye, aye...I hear ya, I hear ya."  
"Well, looks like I am down this way, guys." John thumbed the opposite way.

"Don't forget to have the trainer check you before bell time." Randy warned John with a glare.  
"I'm fine...tip top. Just relax."  
"Yeah, whatever, Man...once I get settled I need to track Codes down and see how this will play."  
"Sounds cool." John flashed his dimpled grin before heading off. Randy just shook his head before leading Sheamus towards their locker room assignment. Pushing the door open, he saw that it was still empty inside.

"So, you sure everything is in order for tonight?" Randy tried to hide his nerves as he unpacked his things for the night, he started looking over his choices of tights.  
"Everything is fine and ready, Randy. Just relax." Sheamus gave his obviously nervous boyfriend a comforting pat on his shoulder. "Did ya see how Johnny just completely blew ya off just now? That man is in serious denial."

Randy heaved a sigh, nodding his head. "I know...and I know we are doing this so hopefully he can continue to do what he loves for at least another ten years...maybe more. I want us in this business as long as Hunter...or Shawn...hell, Taker. When all is said and done...he might...but will we?" Randy shook his head as he pulled a pair of tights that were almost pure black, the design was in a matte black finish, but other than that it blended with the background. "Maybe I wouldn't be second guessing myself if it was only my career on the line. Damn it, Man, you may not be a rookie, but you're still newer then John and me." He seemed to try to keep busy looking more at his gear then looking at Sheamus, feeling vulnerable that he admitted all that.

Sheamus placed a hand on Randy's shoulder firmly. "Hey, no more thinking that way. I know all the risks involved. I'm willing to do this for ya and for Johnny." The Irishman placed a soft kiss on the back of his man's neck. "Nice choice in tights, by the way. Yer arse looks damn sexy in black. Ya will drive all the Orton fangirls crazy."  
"Thanks, Shea...Thanks." He took Sheamus' hand from his shoulder and kissed it lightly. "As for the fangirls going crazy...isn't that why we get paid the big bucks?" Randy laughed. He then smirked, realizing that is what Sheamus wanted from him...to just relax and joke. If he did not loosen up, he was sure to make a mistake. Either in the ring against Cody or after the show. If he stayed tense, he would screw something up. He stood up straight, moving both hands to Sheamus' waist. "Thanks, I needed that." He leaned in, kissing him lightly.

"Any time, Randy. Ye know that I always have yer back." Sheamus returned the soft kiss. He gave one of his trademark smirks of mischief. "Now get out there and kick the fucking mustache right off Cody's face!" Sheamus walked away after giving his boyfriend's ass a playful tap. "I got a game of tug a war to win."  
Randy just laughed again. He decided to get changed for the show before tracking Cody down. By then, some of the other talent was showing up.

Speak of the devil himself, it seemed Rhodes Scholars was sharing the room with them. Cody couldn't resist giving a whistle when Randy was bent over, slipping his trunks on.  
Randy stood up looking over at him and Sandow. "Well that's one less hassle I need to worry about."  
"And what is that?" Cody asked walking over to his mentor.  
"Tracking your ass down so we can work over the details of how I am going to beat it...We have like the third segment tonight."  
"Relax...We have good chemistry..." Cody wiggled his eyebrows. "Or at least I like to think we do."  
Randy lightly shoved him away from his personal space. "Knock that shit out, Codes, and be serious for a change."

"Your problem is you are too serious at times, Ran." Randy just shot Cody the Viper like glare as he went back to focusing on getting ready, which involved him oiling down before slipping his pads & boots on. "Need a hand?"  
"No...go get changed then we can finalize our key points." Randy kept his back to Cody and Sandow as he prepped for the show.  
Cody only laughed as he returned to where Sandow was already laying out their things. Sandow only shook his head wondering why Cody kept trying to get back with the Viper...it was clear that ship sailed a long time ago.

* * *

John was talking with his tag team partners, Team Hell No, going over the plan for their match against The Shield. Daniel, especially, kept casting nervous glances toward the CeNation leader but he kept silent.  
"If you have something to say, Daniel just spit it out." John finally snapped, showing annoyance at his teammate's shared looks.  
"John, the Shield boys are nervous about wrestling with you in the ring tonight. They don't want to risk making your injury worse. Why don't you let us do most of the heavy work?" Daniel offered, trying to keep the peace.  
"How many people do I have to tell that I'm hurt not injured?" John's dimpled smile was no where in sight. The wrestler was pissed. "I can still pull my share and then some! Just get me in the ring tonight and I'll show you exactly just what this man can do!" John's voice told the two men that the discussion was over. Daniel and Kane shook their heads and hoped for the best.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy and Sheamus had already loaded their bags into the rental before making their way back into the arena to catch the end of John's match. Eyes on the monitors, Randy could see John's ankle buckle as he lifted Seth for the AA. The next moment, Roman hit the spear, allowing John to get pinned. He knew that was not going to sit well. If John's leg had fully buckled, not only would he have been hurt he could have dropped Seth wrong as well, injuring the young man. This was crazy. John was not only putting himself in harm's way anymore but others as well.

Part of him wished John was advised to go to the hospital...but even if he was who knows if he would listen. More than likely anymore, he would not. Besides, that would ruin their time frame Hunter had given him after his match that night. John was sitting in the ring nursing the ankle as trainers came out to look him over. The camera feed then cut and the two went in search of John's locker room to wait for him.

John limped from the main arena, heading toward his locker room, when he felt a large hand resting on his shoulder.  
"John, what the hell was that out there?" Kane towered over the shorter man, his voice hard and angry. "We tried to keep you out of the match, but you just couldn't let it go could you? Seth could have ended up seriously hurt by your selfish pride." Kane was never one to mince words.  
"Selfish pride! Kane, you are an ignorant SOB! Do you have any idea how much pressure I'm under right now? I can't just go lay down somewhere and relax!" Both men's noses were almost pressed together and their eyes were narrowed in anger. John glared up into Kane's eyes as Randy came up behind him and pulled him away from the furious Big Red Monster. Daniel was almost relieved when Randy pulled John's attention away because there was no way he could calm Kane down when he was like this.

If asked, he would have fully backed Kane up. John hit one , maybe two moves then was limping after a kick. A pulled move so there was not even a lot of force to it. Then almost dropping Seth like that. The only reason John was under so much pressure was because he placed it on himself.  
"John, chill out." Randy told him. "Let's get you to the trainer so they can cut that tape off." He looked at his watch. "See if they have a neoprene brace you can put on it for now and head for the airport."

"Airport?" John questioned.  
"Yeah, didn't you get the memo?"  
"What memo?"  
"Shit, I was sure you received it before you headed out there...We're due for a charity stop down in Florida in the morning. So we were told to fly out as soon as you ready. We have about an hour window with the company jet."  
"The company jet?" John raised a brow.  
"Well, they slipped up by not telling us sooner...I hope you don't mind I sweet talked my way into your room to grab your shit...so lets get a move on it." Randy started to drag John towards the trainers.  
John sighed, dreading the idea of yet another flight as he was hurried into the trainer's room by Randy. It seemed as if he were always rushing off to meet the next deadline. After he was finished, Randy all but dragged him toward a rental car to head to the airport. John jerked his arm away from his best friend, annoyed by his behavior.

"Damn, Randy! I'm going! Do you have to be so fucking pushy?" John hissed as he climbed into the rental. It had been a long day.  
Randy threw his hands back in defeat. "Sorry, Man, I just didn't want to hear Hunter bitch because we lost our flight window." He climbed in the passenger seat while John had taken the back. Sheamus was driving. "I think we will have about two hours in the air. To save time we're just all gonna crash at Shea's ok?"

John just lightly mumbled, he could care less at this point. He was lucky if he could catch maybe an hour nap on the flight...Then what maybe three hours before they would need to rush off to whatever early morning appearance. John got a small nap while on the flight and felt a little more rested after the company jet landed at its destination in Florida. Getting off of the jet and into a waiting vehicle, John started again to feel a bit drowsy.  
"I hope that you guys don't think that I'm an old fogey for saying this, but I can't wait to get to your house and crash, Shea." John let out a large yawn to emphasize his point. "I am damn near exhausted. I could sleep for a week. Hell, make that two weeks!" The wrestler teased.

"No problem, Fella. It isn't that far a drive to me home, we get ya nice and situated than ye can pull a bit of a Rip Van Winkle routine." Sheamus said as he hopped in the front with the driver so he could give him better direction then he was sure the GPS had provided him. Randy was in the back but with John already resting his eyes, he did not see the knowing smiles passed between the two in the rear-view mirror at John comment of two weeks. If only he knew. The ride was faster than even the driver expected. Randy lightly nudged John awake before getting out of the car and began to grab some of the bags.  
"OK, I'll be back to pick you all up at the appointed time." The driver informed them.  
"Sure thing, Fella, appreciate the lift. I think we are all near dead on our feet." Sheamus told the driver before getting out with John, grabbing the rest of their things before heading up the steps of the large estate like home.

Shemus had John go ahead of him just in case his ankle tried to roll on him again. "Ya both go take a load off ye feet while I go check on John's room." He headed for the steps. "Randy why don't ya be a dear and grab ya both a cold one to relax more before bed?" Even thought the way John looked maybe he was already relaxed enough. John was so tired that he could barely keep his eyes open as he attempted to drink his beer and listen to Randy talk about his match with Cody. All those weeks of traveling and work were starting to catch up with him.

"Randy, I don't mean to sound rude, Man, but I got to crash. I'm wiped out." John mumbled as he fought to stay awake.  
"Not at all, Man. I fully understand, but no point dragging you upstairs if the spare room is a mess." Sheamus popped his head into the room.  
"Sorry for thee hold up, Fella." He looked over, seeing that John's head kept falling forward as he fought sleep. He walked over, taking the glass from John's hand. He got a weak protest. "Relax now. I will take care of that for ya once we have ye settled and counting ye wee lil sheep." He helped John up, feeling the older man sway in his hold. "Ya think ya can handle the steps ok, Johnny Boy?"  
"Yeah, sure." John mumbled as he fought the losing battle to stay awake. His entire body screamed out for rest. He leaned against the Irishman for support as he started the long climb up the stairs that would lead to his guest bedroom. "Night, Randy." John slurred his words a little as he swayed, almost losing his balance.  
"I think I better follow you both up." Randy suggested as he stood up.  
"No, Ran, ye stay put. No point all three us taking a tumble at the rate he going." Sheamus said as John was leaning more heavily then planned. "Fella ye near dead on ye feet...come now and hold a sec. I apologize in advance. Now hold still now and no struggles, ye hear me?"

John let out a grunt of surprise as he felt himself being thrown over Sheamus' strong shoulder and carried up the stairs. The CeNation leader was honestly too tired to care too much although his mind was protesting the sudden action. "I can walk. I'm not some damsel in distress you know, Shea." John mumbled as he was taken up the stairs.  
"Ye may not be a damsel in distress, but this is faster and safer as long as ye don't squirm." Sheamus told him, moving quite well up the steps holding on the railing with one hand the other arm wrapped around John's waist. Randy fought not to laugh at the display. He waited until the two reached the landing before he moved to put the glasses in the sink and make sure everything was locked up and secured before heading upstairs himself.

Sheamus did set John back down once they were on the landing, making sure John had his feet to him before leading him to the guest room.  
It was a relativity simple room, a four-poster king size bed done in a rich walnut and a dresser that had a TV on it. There was also a wardrobe that was currently locked. There was also a writing desk and an office chair. Tucked next to the desk was the small mini fridge Randy had requested placed in the room. The room also had a private three-quarter bath in it. The sheets on the bed were a rich burgundy. Not that John seemed to really care about any of that as he walked almost like a zombie over to the bed, falling onto it.

"Poor Fella. At least get your shoes off first." Sheamus slightly told him in a joking tone.  
John heard Sheamus' words and reached down to pull off his athletic shoes, not wanting to offend his host. Tossing the shoes on the floor, John immediately curled up in the large, soft bed, giving a small contented sigh as his head hit the fluffy pillow. "Night, Shea. Thank you." John muttered before a deep sleep claimed his weary body.

"Night, John." He told him with a sigh. Part of him doubted John even heard him. The poor guy was so out of it he didn't even register any discomfort when he removed his shoes. He left the room, slowly shutting the door behind him even if at this point he doubt a herd of elephants could wake John.  
He made his way down toward the master suite, seeing the light already on inside. He walked in, leaning on the door frame as he watched Randy already getting comfortable for the night. "Well, he settled already...the fun will be when he thinks he over slept in thee morn."  
Randy turned, looking at him. "Well, we will deal with that when it comes to that." He licked his lips in thought. "You know we both will feel as tired as he does by the time we are done with this...the consent flights to make sure he is watched and still make the taping then back."  
"Yeah, I know...but we know he needs it...tis only way he will listen, with a dose of tough love." Shea walked into the room, kicking it closed as he started to discard of his own clothing. "While I wished I could show ya a different kinda of love...I think the Sandman is about ready to claim us both as well...Now that we know Johnny Boy is nestled. "

Randy tried to hide a yawn but nodded as he walked over to Shea, giving him a light hug and kiss before leaning against his warm body. the two lightly leaning on each other as they headed for their large welcoming bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Sheamus woke up the next morning to see his lover still sound asleep beside him. Glancing at the clock, the Irishman knew that it was still too early for John to awake yet because of how tired the poor man had been the night before. Sheamus began to get aroused as he looked at his gorgeous boyfriend's tan body laying on the large bed. Randy looked like a Greek god stretched out and his well-defined muscles on full display. Deciding to give his man a sexy wake up, Sheamus began to softly kiss all over the resting Randy's body, letting his tongue lick over each of his dark nipples before traveling down to his taut stomach.  
Randy gave a faint sound, a mix of a sigh and a groan as he slowly stretched his body, his eyes were still closed making it hard for Sheamus to tell if he had woken Randy yet or if his Viper was still sleeping. Sheamus used his tongue to trace Randy's defined abs drawing even more sounds from him. Randy popped one eyes open just to make sure his mind wasn't playing games, but he just closed them again to see where Sheamus was going to go with this, temporarily forgetting or not caring they were not alone in the house.

Sheamus thrived on the sexy little noises that Randy was making. It sounded so hot coming from his deep baritone. He crawled down the bed and pulled down the cover to reveal his lover's thick cock. Glad that they had decided to risk sleeping nude, Sheamus gently kissed the mushroom head before taking the member inside his mouth and sucking lightly, watching Randy for his every reaction.

Randy gave a slight gasp, licking his lips, even if he tried to keep the sound down to act as though he was asleep, his body reacted positively at the attention Sheamus was showing it. Low groans rumbled in his throat as he reached a hand down to tangle it in Sheamus fiery wild hair. The groan turn to a faint grunt as he began to raise his hips to meet his lovers hot lips.  
Sheamus took his mouth from his man's now fully erect manhood, licking his way back up the Viper's body to ravage his neck with biting kisses while using his fingers to stroke Randy's hard shaft. "Ya can't fool me with that sleeping act, Randy. Don't ya think I can tell how much ya are enjoying this? Ya are about to explode in my fucking hand." He whispered into Randy's ear, his voice husky with arousal and want.

Randy couldn't help the smirk brushing his lips as he turned his head to capture Sheamus' lips with his own, his teeth lightly catching his bottom lip as he broke the kiss with a faint moan as Sheamus increased the pressure. "I know where I would rather be when I...explode.." He slowly moved almost slithered to make sure Sheamus didn't have to hard of a grip as he moved to cover Sheamus' body with his own. His lips descended on the Great White's neck and collar-bone. He took a hold of Sheamus' hand resting it on his own waist/back so he could grind his hips against his causing sweet friction to both of their hardened shafts. Randy growled in a heated and almost possessive manner as Sheamus began to issue his own wanting sounds of desire.

Sheamus was in complete bliss as his Viper rubbed their cocks together, sending his passion and arousal soaring. The two Alpha males would often strive for dominance during their sexy times but the Irishman truly loved it all, being both top or bottom.  
"So, where would ya like to bury that big cock of yours?" Sheamus teased, his eyes dark with lust. "Maybe inside a tight, round arse?"  
Randy pulled back smirking down at him. "You know I'm always game to feel your heat round me. I'm not so bad to just plough you though."  
Randy slinked off Sheamus' body to begin rummaging in the night stand. "Shea, please tell me it is in here."  
"It bloody better be...unless I got an imp stealing me things."  
"A lube imp...right..." Randy tried not to laugh. "Here we go." He moved back into position. Popping the top, he applied some on his fingers as Sheamus parted his legs to open himself more for the Viper as he slowly pressed his fingers to the slightly pink puckered flesh, his steel grey eyes watching Sheamus' face as he lowered his lips to the swollen head of Sheamus' cock. As it passes his lips, he slipped the first finger into his body, getting a faint groan from Sheamus.  
"Ya damn tease." Sheamus tried to rile him up more. Randy answered the challenge by going deeper down the offered member and adding a second finger at the same time to begin to slowly stretch him. Sheamus give a moan when Randy's fingers pressed, almost tapped against his bundle of nerves.

* * *

Meanwhile, in his bedroom, John woke up slowly, feeling a little more refreshed than the night before. He looked around at the well furnished room before remembering that he had slept over at his friend Sheamus' home in Florida. John looked down to see that he had been so tired he had fallen asleep still fully dressed in his tan shorts and signature t-shirt.  
"Oh fuck!" Looking out the window of his room, John saw daylight shining through the glass. They had all been so exhausted that they had likely overslept. John hated being late for charity work. It reflected badly on the company for the Champ to be late. John panicked, jumping from his bed and making a mad dash down the hall, searching for Sheamus' room.  
Finding each room empty, John saw a room with a closed door and shoved it open, going inside.

"Sheamus! Randy! We have to get up now! We are all so fucking late!" John's face flushed bright red in embarrassment at the sensual scene before his eyes. He backed up, almost tripping over his own bare feet. "Oh shit! I'm sorry, guys!" John ran from the room like he was on fire. Randy was so wrapped up in getting Sheamus ready to go to handle a good screwing he hardly had time to register John bursting into their room. Sheamus, on the other hand, could barely miss the intrusion.  
"Bloody Hell!...OH FUCK!" Sheamus cried out, cumming down Randy's throat as his outrage one moment turned into taboo excitement the next, getting caught by John.

Randy coughed a bit as he pulled away, looking up at Sheamus. Removing his fingers, he wiped his mouth. "I didn't think I was that good...or are you just built up from us waiting?"  
A blush swept Sheamus' pale features as he was catching his breath, motioning to the door. Randy looked in the motioned direction. "What the hell?"  
"John...Um walked in on us."  
Randy looked at him raising a brow. "So what, seeing him got you off?"  
"Ye got me close...he just startled me..." Sheamus tried to assure him as he moved. "Didn't ya hear his ranting of being late?"  
"No, I was too busy listening to you moaning...Fuck it before he runs around like a headless chicken and gets hurt more." Randy hopped out of bed, going to look for a pair of pants stopped as Sheamus grabbed his arm.  
"I will tend to ya later, Randy...but go tend yourself now. I will got try to talk some sense into John." Randy sort of grumbled, heading for the bathroom for a cold shower and some 'alone time' while Sheamus threw a pair of blue basketball shorts on and went in search of John.

* * *

John was horrified, feeling a mixture of anger and embarrassment as he paced around his bedroom. On one hand, the CeNation leader felt badly that he had invaded his two best friend's personal space. However, if they had both been awake, why the hell had they been fooling around and not wake him up on time? John put on a clean pair of socks and his shoes, knowing he had no time for a shower now. Pulling off his shirt, John began digging through his travel case for a fresh one. He pulled one out and looked up as Sheamus walked into his room with a strange look on his face. John hoped that he was not about to get his ass kicked for seeing Randy naked.

"Look, I'm so sorry about that, man. I just saw how much I overslept and I didn't think. Why didn't you guys wake me up?" John pulled on his clean shirt and picked up his ball cap. "Now I don't even have time to shower."  
Sheamus pursed his lips as he stood in the door way, his arms folded over his broad chest. "First off, John, there is something called knocking. Second, ya took a shower at the arena last night after yer match, didn't ya? Third, were ya even told where ya were needed anyway? No, so sit yer arse down and take a friggin' breath, damn it. Yer wound tighter then a bloody spring, I don't care how healthy a life ya think yer living, John Boy, ya need to calm yerself the fuck down."

Sheamus took a deep breath. "Trust me, ya ain't late for nothing. The world won't stop revolving just cause ye take a few moments for yourself, Fella."  
John was a little taken back by Sheamus' attitude for a moment. He had never seen the Irishman look so stern. He walked over to his jacket and pulled out his phone, studying the time.  
"Well, what time is my appointment, Shea? I never got the memo. Randy said it was this morning so I just assumed it would be early." John still never made no move to sit down as he walked around, stuffing his few belongings inside of his travel bag.  
Sheamus tried to keep his temper in check as John was pacing the room.  
"You want the god's honest truth?"

"Shea!" Randy called from behind him, catching up with him. He was in a pair of black shorts, seeing John pacing the room.  
"Ran, it don't matter if he finds it out now or a few hours from now...does it? He will know eventually. Also, his stress ain't doing him wonders I am sure of that fact." Sheamus looked at John as he paced like a caged animal. "Your appointment is ye and that bed becoming real close buddies for the next couple weeks." He waited for the words to sink in, having a feeling there was a fight brewing.  
John stopped his pacing, his eyes growing wide in shock. "W-What the hell are you talking about, Sheamus? Me and the bed? Randy said that I had a charity event to do today." John's gaze turned to the silent Viper. "What's going on, Randy?" John demanded, feeling confused and pissed by Sheamus' words.

Randy gave a faint sigh as he ran his hand over his head looking down a moment. He gave a faint chew of his bottom lip before looking back at John. "You're right. I did say you had a charity stop down here...but I never did say who for. You're the one in need of help, John. Charity starts at home...well this is your home for a bit of time. Like it or not it's for your own good." The embarrassment left his face , his eyes turning slightly icy, his voice faintly commanding and stern. "So now, sit your ass down and chill out before we make you."

John's face turned red with anger as he balled his fists up at his side. " I can't fucking believe you two!" He hissed, his voice rising. He clenched his hand so tightly that he feared he would break his phone, so he tossed the device onto the dresser. "You guys dragged me all the damn way down here telling me that it was required and I trusted you! I don't fucking have time to play these games! I have appointments every day this week!" John grabbed his phone once again, pocketing it, and grabbed the handle of his travel bag.

"Fuck this! I'll take a damn taxi to a hotel and book my flight. I'm too pissed to talk to either of you right now." John pushed on Sheamus' chest hard. "Move out-of-the-way!" He growled.  
Sheamus gave a low growl in return, hardly budging. His blue eyes narrowing some, as he attempted to push, to maneuver John back into the room. "Ya don't got a bloody thing to do besides rest...Now this is the last time we tell ya, sit your daft arse down and rest or we will make ya do it." He was trying to be nice and control his temper, which was hard at times, but the last thing they wished to do was harm John more in their attempt to heal him.  
"John, if you sit and be quite I can prove we are not doing anything to make you or the company look bad."

John stormed over to the bed and sat down hard, his jaw clenched and his arms crossed across his chest. "You two have exactly five minutes to explain all this and then I am getting the hell out of here." He warned, his chest heaving. John left his hat on and his travel bag beside him on the floor.  
Randy and Sheamus exchanged looks, Sheamus moving more into the room while Randy quickly returned to Sheamus' bedroom.

"It may take a wee bit more than five minutes, Fella, but you just relax".  
Randy came back into the room with the phone in his hand. "Now pardon a bit of a white lie on my part in advance " Randy told John with a faint smile. As he hit to dial, he also had his finger ready to hit the mute button if John opened his mouth. It took a few rings for the call to be answered.  
_#Central booking Marcy speaking.#_ Came the voice over the speaker.  
"Morning Marcy, It's Randy."  
_#Oh, Morning, Randy. What can I help you with?#_ The formality vanishing from her voice.  
"Yes I was wondering if you knew John's appearance schedule coming up? We were suppose to meet up but for the life of me I can't remember when." Randy had his eyes trained on John as he talked. He could see his friend weighting the pros and cons of opening his mouth. John figured this had to be a joke, just as soon as Marcy told Randy of his schedule the two would let him go and the joke would be over.

_#Randy?#_  
"Yes, you find it?"  
_#Actually no, Mr. Cena's schedule has been marked off the books for the immediate future, I guess he decided to take the trainers advise of taking some time off. I could only suggest calling him directly.#_  
"Thanks, Marcy. You are a doll." Randy hung up with a sly smirk as he looked at John. "See, you are not missing a thing."  
John jumped up from his place on the bed, every bit of self control he had fought to hang on to gone. "What the hell did you guys do? You went behind my back and cleared my fucking schedule? Are you both insane?"


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.  
Just a quick thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, following & faving this story.)**

John pulled out his phone and searched through his contacts for the phone number to WWE booking. "This shit ends now! You two had no right to do this to me!" John found the number and prepared to dial.  
Sheamus quickly made a grab for John's phone. "No ya don't, Fella. Ya are too thick skulled to see what is for yer own good."  
John worked to move away from the larger men. "How do you know what is good for me?" Distracted by Sheamus, Randy lunged to knock John off-balance and hopefully onto the bed. John gave a startled yelp of shock, the phone falling free which Sheamus recovered and shut off, while Randy struggled with a very uncooperative John.

"YO! HELP HERE!" Randy snapped while fighting with John on the bed.  
John punched and kicked Randy, all his strength kicking in as he began to realize just how serious his friends were of keeping him here. "Get the hell off me, Randy! I'm going to kick your ass!" John bellowed as he fought to push the Viper off his chest.  
Sheamus went over to the closed wardrobe and removed some restraints, which he carried over to the bed. "Hold his hands above his head, Randy!" Sheamus instructed, reaching down to grab one of John's thrashing arms.  
"Don't you fucking dare! Get off me!" John screamed, his voice rising in panic.

Randy bit back a few curses wanting to slip from his lips as John was putting up a hell of a fight. Granted, John may be shorter than they were, but power wise John was one of the strongest in the ring. "I really didn't want to resort to this, John. Trust me." Randy said, even though he doubted John trusted anything from his mouth right now. He worked his body so that he was almost sitting on John's chest, knowing his body shape it would be hard for John to swing his legs to knock him off, allowing more strength to now go into pinning John's arms over his head so that Sheamus could slip on the first wrist cuff that was of a padded and reinforced leather that buckled and locked.

They then worked together securing John's other wrist. The whole time John was cursing them. Randy moved off of John and stood by Sheamus, panting from the struggle. "Now what?"  
"Ya tell me, Randy...not sure how willing he is...but I suggest I go make the three of us something to eat and ye watch him."  
"Great...just great."  
"Knew ya would see things me way." Sheamus smiled as he went to leave the room. Randy moved over to the desk, pulling out the chair to sit. John fought back angry tears that threatened to burn his blue eyes. He had never felt more betrayed. He tested his restraints and soon saw that he was not going anywhere at the moment.

"Randy, how the hell could you do this to me?" John tried to reason with his best friend. "You lied to me, went behind my back to clear my schedule, overpowered me and now are going to hold me against my will? I thought that we were friends? Friends respect each other." John gave Randy a look of sadness from his place on the bed.  
Randy fought his own torn emotions looking at John's face, but he knew to look away would just confirm the guilt he was feeling, He had to remind himself he was doing this to help John...not hurt him...he would thank him in the end...wouldn't he? "We are." Randy answered trying to stop his voice from cracking. He coughed taking a deep breath. Maybe some of John own sadness reflecting in Randy grey eyes. "Friends also protect each other... even if it is from themselves. You heard Marcy...the trainers had told you to take time off. I am sure Dr. Sampson told you the same thing. You are too focused on the fans to see what you are doing to yourself. Hate me if you want...but you need this." Randy just drew a deep sigh, lowering his head.

John felt a little of the fight leave his body at the sorrowful look in Randy's eyes. He knew that his friend meant well, he was only misguided. "I don't hate you, Randy. We go back way too fucking far for that." John sighed deeply. "I just wish that you would forget all about this crazy stunt and let me go."  
Randy slowly shook his head. "Sorry, John, we both know if we let you out of this room your ass would be in the first flight to whatever city the Raw guys are at that night, even if not on the card you will slip yourself on stand-by because you're the Champ and that's what you do."  
Randy stood up, slowly walking the room. As he did, he glanced inside the cabinet that Sheamus pulled the wrist restrains from. He quickly tried to hide his shock, only catching a few quick glances at some of the items inside. He knew he would need to have a talk with Shea before he left later that night.

He then turned his focus back at John. "When is the last time you REALLY took some time off, John? Every injury you don't take time off... even if not in the ring you are running around. Damn it, Man, you run so much it will get to a point you won't be able to any more. Broken neck...back stage next night, the elbow a promo the next night, I don't think I need to list them all. Believe it or not, this is for your own good."  
Sheamus came back up with a tray with three plates on it. "Having any luck getting through to him or will we need to hand feed him cause we can't risk unlocking him?"  
"I doubt it."

"I'm not hungry. I'll just fucking go back to sleep. If you'll take my shoes back off for me, that is." John said bitterly, resenting the two wrestlers for keeping him restrained and in bed. "No use to eat if all I'm going to do is lay in bed like a fucking couch potato. What do I need energy for?" John knocked his hat off with his bound wrist and tried to get comfortable.  
Randy shook his head, moving over to remove the shoes. "You still need to eat just for living, John." He looked at Sheamus. "Take them back down, we can eat downstairs I guess." Sheamus nodded before leaving. Randy then focused back on John. "At some point you will get hungry, John. Don't be stubborn about it please. I will check on you a little later."

Randy left the room, heading down to the dining room. He sat down with Sheamus and slowly ate. He didn't seem to have much of an appetite himself.  
"Now what is wrong, Randy, or is it the same thing again?"  
"I guess a mix of both."  
"He may not see it now but we are doing the right thing."  
"Thanks." Even though it didn't sound like Randy meant it. "Shea?"  
"Aye Randy?"  
"How long have you owned those cuffs for...um...and the other things?"  
"Other things?"  
"Yeah…the cabinet you pulled them out of...you left it cracked open."  
"Oh that..." He made it almost sound like it was no big deal.  
"Yes that...how long?"  
"For a while I guess. Why?"

"Um...is it your normal thing?"  
"What?...no no...just stuff I played with time to time before us...ya know, just to play a bit."  
"I see..."  
"Does it bother ya that I played with those sort of things?"  
"Um...I guess not...I just never thought..."  
"Relax, Randy. It's fine...I would of maybe brought it up in time if I thought you might have been interested. I didn't wish it to define me though. Why, what ya think seeing it?"  
"Honestly I don't know...I may have...experimented once or twice."

"Oh really now." A hint of humor to Sheamus' voice & mischief in his eyes with a wiggle of his brows.  
"Don't start with me now...we have other matters to deal with."  
"Fine" Sheamus cut the act a little. "but we will talk more of it once these few weeks are over aye?"  
"Yes..."  
"So you the top or bottom when you did?"  
"SHEA!"  
"Sorry you can understand my being curious...I have tried both sides."  
"SHEA!"  
Sheamus laughed. "Relax will ya?" His smile beaming bright.  
"Just behave while I am gone tonight."  
The smile vanished from Sheamus' face. "And what exactly do ya think I will do without ya here?" Randy shrugged.

"Come now, Randy...we talking about yer best bud here...plus also I love ya...relax it be fine."  
Randy nodded, trying to eat more before he went to handle the dishes. It was a few hours later when Randy was checking his stuff for his flight. He knew he would be dead tired flying out for the Smackdown taping then flying back after it. He made his way back to John's room to see if he was indeed still asleep or if he was awake again. John laid in the bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking. He noticed Randy watching him. "Second thoughts?" John asked hopefully. Seeing Randy shake his head no, John sighed once again.

"Would you mind taking off my shorts?" John blushed at the look that came across Randy's face. "I just think it would be more comfortable to sleep in my boxers." John finished hurriedly.  
"Um...yeah, not a problem, man." Randy walked over to the bed, helping John out of the shorts. He tried to focus on the task and not at any old memories. "I need to fly out for the show, but Shea will be here to check on you if you need anything...I don't know how your stomach isn't growling yet." Removing the shorts, he set them off to the side. "I should be back by the morning...later, John." He tried to give a reassuring smile as he headed for the door.

John's heart gave a little lurch as Randy had bent over him. He knew that Randy was only his best friend and in love with Sheamus, but sometimes the loneliness of being a single man brought back memories of the past. "Bye, Randy." John mumbled before closing his eyes to sleep. Truth be told, he felt a little strange being left all alone with Sheamus. It was not as if the Irishman had ever done anything to him, he was just closer to Randy. John fell into a deep sleep as soon as he willed his body to relax.  
Randy made his way back downstairs to grab his bags for the night heading out. "Ya sure yer ok to drive both ways?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just a match with Damien. I'll be back in the morning." He gave Sheamus a hug and a kiss before heading out the door. He made his way to the garage, hopping in one of his cars he had left there to head for the airport and the hectic life of a WWE Superstar.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Sheamus began to work on dinner a couple of hours after Randy left. He knew he had to check on John soon. He didn't care what John was trying to say, he needed to eat and drink. Yes, he was being kept there against his will for now, but eating and drinking were common human needs. He cooked up steak for them both along with roasted potato pieces. He just hoped he was not wasting time cooking for John, his breakfast was still in the fridge from that morning. He cut the steaks into decent size pieces so he wouldn't need to take knives upstairs.

As he made his way upstairs and saw where Randy had left the door partly open, by his guess it was so he could hear John better if needed. He slowly pushed the door with his hip. He paused just a moment, seeing John's lower body only covered by his boxers. He gave a faint cough before setting both plates on the dresser on each side of the TV. For now John's eyes were still closed. He made his way to his cabinet to pull out a tether with another cuff on the end. He knew it would make sense for John to eat if he could sit up and use his hands...He started to head for the bed, wondering if it would be better to secure John's good leg before waking him up. He didn't want to startle him.

"John? Ya wake, fella?" He called for him but not to the point of yelling, if John was truly still in a deep sleep.  
John woke slowly as he heard Sheamus' voice calling him. He was starting to get sore from being held so long in the same position and a little pissed at being trapped like a kept pet. "What do you want, Shea? I thought you wanted me to rest?" John snapped from his place on the bed. "Wasn't that the purpose of all this bondage fun?"  
Sheamus gave a faint smirk at the fact John called it fun even if he heard the sarcasm dripping in John's tone. "Aye, there be a difference between relaxing and sleeping, John. You haven't eaten since the show last night, going on twenty-four hours just about. How your stomach don't sound like a wild beast is beyond me, Fella." He held up the ankle tether in his hand. "I was gonna give yer arms a break from being like that so that ya could sit up and get something in yer system." The smile was wiped from his face. "Now it's yer choice. Ye be a good boy and let me do this...or I just keep ya like that and spoon feed ya."

As much as it pained John to admit it, he was hungry and the cooked steak was smelling delicious. Also, his arms and shoulders were getting tired from being held in the same position for hours. "I'll be good. Go ahead." John grumbled, his stomach giving a small rumble in protest at the smell of the savory food.  
The warm smile returned to Sheamus face as he moved around the bed to John's left side. He knelt down to secure one end of the tether to the bottom of the bed and the other cuffed end around John's left ankle. He then moved to free John's left wrist, rubbing it a little keeping his eyes trained on his task. "I am sure this be more comfortable for ya, John." He told him before he moved to the right side of the bed, freeing the other wrist, lightly working circulation back into the arm before he stepped back to grab John his plate, looking to see John could sit up on his own before handing the plate to him. Only after he was sure John was situated would he grab his own, sitting in the office chair to keep him company.

John took a bite of the steak and realized that he had been much hungrier than he had thought he was. After eating several bites of his meal, he eyed the silently eating Sheamus. A plan began to form in the stubborn Cena's mind but for it to work, he would have to catch his friend off-guard. Shooting the Irishman one of his biggest dimpled grins, John took a large bite of potato.  
"The food is good, Shea. You're a good cook. Do you mind if we watch TV while we eat?" John asked as if nothing was wrong and the two men were sharing a friendly meal together.  
"Aye, sure thing." Sheamus set his plate on the desk before getting up to grab the remote that was in one of the drawers. "I know yer normally into ESPN or car shows...well when ya have time for them, have a preference?" He offered a smile. "Tell ya what. Ya can search the channels while I go grab us some bottles of water. I nearly forgot." He set the remote on the bed. "I'll be right back, fella." He left the room, shutting the door and twisting the lock as he left.  
John tugged at the ankle cuff for a few minutes before realizing that it would not be coming off without a key. He turned on the TV and surfed through the channels until he settled on watching a show about two men that restored old classic cars. Leaning back in the bed, he continued eating while thoughts of his plan raced through his mind. Even John had to admit that it was kind of nice to be able to relax and enjoy his meal with a good TV show for once instead of choking down his food between work and interviews.

Sheamus returned a short time later with his arms full of bottles. He placed about four in the small fridge before opening one and placing it on the small table by John. He took a peek at what John had settles on before returning to his own meal. A small smile on his lips as he couldn't help but take small glances at John as he seemed to be relaxing, finally. It was a slightly funny sight seeing the big mighty Cena lounging on a bed in his t-shirt and boxers.  
John reached over, taking a drink from the cold bottle as he watched the program.

"That's a hot car, a real fucking classic." John commented as he finished the last of his food. "You should have seen the beauty I bought from an auction last year. I had it restored back to its original condition." John smiled at the memory. "Nothing like those classic cars, man. Modern shit just doesn't compare."  
Sheamus just nodded. "I am sure they real butes, John...I'll stick with me Rovers." He gives a throaty laugh. "Ye and yer cars...Randy with his bikes..." He walked over taking John's plate from him, setting it on the desk to finish his own meal just not wanting John to have to hold it or knock any steak juice on the bed waiting. "I sure there a place for yer muscle cars...just not me behind the wheel of one."

John laughed at his friend's comments. "That's ok, Shea. I wouldn't let you drive one anyway. I don't even let Randy touch one of my babies." He subtly changed the subject. "Hey, Shea, what are the chances of me being able to get a warm shower after you eat? I missed my daily shower and I need to go to the bathroom too." John said the last part with a slight blush.  
"I think we can arrange that for ya...just nay funny business from ya. I see Randy already brought up yer one bag...yer toiletries in there or do I need to find it for ya?" Sheamus was finishing the last few bites of his meal.

"Uh, I think they may be in my other bag downstairs still. I'm not sure without looking." John answered with a straight face but inside he was smiling in triumph. He would be out of here and on the next flight out long before Randy ever returned back. It was all coming together nicely.  
Sheamus raised a questioning brow as he gathered the plates. What guy did not know what is packed in which bag? It was almost second nature for them as they more or less lived out of them most of the time. "I'll just bring the whole mess up then. It shouldn't take me that long. Let me just wash these down and I'll be back." He headed for the door, securing it again. He headed for the kitchen to wash the plates and forks down before moving to the foyer, grabbing John's main suitcase and hauling it up the steps. He stopped at the linen closet, grabbing a towel even though pretty sure John should have one packed in that mess.

Before returning to the room he patted his pocket to make sure he still had the key in the inside pouch of the gym shorts he was in. Returning to the room, he let himself back in. Before he picked John's suitcase up again he reached outside the door to twist the lock again. Shutting the door, he set John's case to the side.  
"I guess I will just watch the TV a bit while ya freshen up...I promise I won't peek." He gave a laugh thinking it a bit of a joke since nudity in a locker room was almost common place.

"Before ya say something I know I need to take that off ya for now. The strap won't stretch to the shower stall." He grew faintly serious, the smile vanishing from his face. "Just remember, ya try anything funny it goes back on." He walked over to the cabinet, removing the key that would release the lock on the cuff freeing John's ankle. He then moved back to the desk chair kicking back to watch the screen. "Don't forget how much pressure ya place on the right...do ya need help slipping the brace off? It will itch as anything if ya get it wet and try to wear it that way."  
"No, I think I can manage. Thank you." John worked at removing the brace, relishing the feeling of freedom. Once the brace was off, John went through his suitcase to find a bottle of body wash, shampoo, shaving cream, a razor, and a toothbrush and paste. He also took out a clean pair of grey boxers and a white undershirt that would replace his CeNation t-shirt after his shower.

"I'm going in, man. I may be a little while. I like to take my time in the shower. Sometimes it's the only private time I get all day." John confessed. He ran a hand over the rough whiskers growing on his face. "Plus, I need a shave. Don't want anyone to confuse me with Wade Barrett ." John teased.  
"Take all the time ya need, John...I can understand it is yer normal time to unwind." He chuckled at the Wade comment. "I don't think ya will be mistaken for any of us whiskery fellas any time soon, John Boy...yer too much of a baby face."  
He watched as John made his way to the bathroom, shutting the door. He then turned his focus back to the TV a few moments before getting up to grab the remote, turning the channel. Finding a soccer game, he relaxed back in the chair, his eyes drifting slightly as he ears grabbed the mix of the roaring fans on TV and the running water of the shower.


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Adrenaline rushed through John's body as he prepared to put his plan of escape into action. He took his warm shower extra slowly, hoping that while he was in the bathroom that Sheamus would fall asleep while watching TV.  
After drying off, shaving and brushing his teeth, John dressed in the boxers and undershirt, slipping on his dog tags. He quietly opened the bathroom door, smirking to see Sheamus with his head down and his eyes closed with the TV playing loudly.

John silently put his tan shorts, shirt, socks, shoes, and brace back on and then gathered his necessary items and put them in the smallest carrying bag. His other things he could replace or force Randy to return to him later, along with his cell phone. He put on his ball cap and crept to the door, finding it locked from the outside.

Knowing that the key to the lock had to be on Sheamus, John walked over to the resting Irishman. He slipped his hand inside of several pockets of Sheamus' shorts before he discovered an inside pocket and pulled out a small metal key. John smiled broadly and tip toed to the door. He slid the key into the lock and slowly pushed the door open, his heart pounding.

Just as John pushed the door open he heard behind him. "And where ya think ye be off to?" Sheamus told him in a warning tone as he began to stand up. "I warned ye about funny business, fella. " He started to make a move to grab John before he could bolt, quite possibly harming himself more in the process. John ducked out of Sheamus' grasp, throwing his suitcase into the Irishman's gut before making a break for the open door.

"Sorry, Shea, but I have things to do. It's not two on one anymore." John spat, his temper flaring. Sheamus gasped for breath from the weight of the bag hitting him. A few choice words passed his lips as he made a run after John, hoping to catch him while he was still on the top floor of the house. Fire sprung behind his blue eyes as he chased John. He may have been a larger man, but in ways also more agile than John was even when he is 100%. Making a lunge as John reached the landing, not caring what part of him he grabbed as long as he didn't hit the steps, Sheamus felt John would be more or less safe.  
John gasped as Sheamus tackled him from behind. He fell forward hard, catching himself on his hands as he hit the floor right in front of the master bedroom. John felt the Irishman's large body push down on top of his, wrapping the CeNation leader's head in a tight headlock.

"Let me go, dammit!" John struggled, his face turning red from his efforts.  
Sheamus was damn strong, even John had to admit that. "What I warn ye of funny business, John?!" He spoke through gritted teeth as he struggled with John. Yeah, John may have been strong, trained as a bodybuilder before a wrestler, but Sheamus had the street fighting background of growing up in some of the more violent streets of Ireland near Dublin. He managed to get John turned on the floor so he was pinning him, His calves pinning down John's thighs his hands on John's shoulders. Fire burned in his eyes while fighting to catch his breath as he glared in John's own bright blues.

"Now...ya coming peacfully...or do I need to drag ya...or carry ya...at this point it mater very little to me either way."  
John's chest heaved as he met his friend's angry glare with one of his own. The tension was thick in the air as the two men stared one another down, much like opposing wrestlers would do during a promo in the ring. "I fucking dare you to try to drag me back in there, man. Because I'm sure as hell not going back in that bed again." John hissed through gritted teeth.

Suit yerself, fella..." Sheamus went to hop up, he already knew John would try to get away, as he did he snatched the smaller guy in a bear hug and hoisted him over his shoulder like he did last night. Of course John was not happy of this predicament and tried to wiggle his way free, arguing with Sheamus. Sheamus took his free hand, smacking John firmly on his backside. "Now ye quit your fidgeting before I give ye something to fidget over."

John was mortified to be carried over Sheamus' shoulder like some helpless damsel in distress. He gasped in shock when his friend smacked his clothed ass in warning and stopped struggling for a moment. No one had touched his ass in years. Sheamus had some nerve. As they re-entered John's bedroom, John saw the bed and once again began fighting. He punched Sheamus' shoulder with his fists while twisting his body and kicking to loosen the Irishman's hold. "C'mon, Shea! Let me go! Is it worth all this trouble? You can tell Randy I got away before you could catch me." John tried to reason with the panting Sheamus. "If you don't let me go now, I'll make your life a living hell." John warned. "You know how stubborn I can be!"  
Sheamus gave a faint grunt when John pounded his shoulder. He gave a growl, smacking John's backside again as he kicked the door closed.  
"And us Celts can be just as stubborn." Sheamus told him as he almost tossed him on the bed pinning him the same way he had in the hall way. His eyes peering into John's.

"Stubborn and fierce..." He fought to restrain the struggling John. "While many may think we as bunch of hooligans, nothing but liars and thieves, to those we call friend...family we the most loyal there is...I gave me word to Randy and I aim to keep it...one way or another ye are staying put." The passion of the words and the heat of the fight was slowly working Sheamus up in more ways than one. John's heart pounded furiously as he looked up into Sheamus' fiery eyes. He had never seen such conviction or passion on someone's face before. Honestly, John had never looked at Sheamus in a lustful way before; that was saved for Randy and other past friends with benefits. But, John was a bottom at heart and the strong Alpha male sitting on top of him was causing conflicting feelings. Sheamus shared many of the traits that John had liked about Randy and it had been so long since John had been taken by a man.

The CeNation leader felt his legs open slightly, his body responding to his carnal needs. "W-What are you going to do now? I'll escape sooner or later." John argued feebly, his body heating.  
"I just know I need to be more careful with ya, Johnny Boy.." He spoke slowly as he got his wits back to him some. He moved so he was kneeling almost sitting on John's waist moving one hand up John's arm before grabbing the wrist. He kept his eyes locked on John's seeing the slightly darker shade to them. He tried to not let it cloud his own judgment. He moved as fast as he could, hoping once he had the one wrist cuffed again John would not fight with the other. "Ye will see in time we were only looking out for ye..." _'I hope'_ He thought but did not say it.

By the time John's mind had registered what Sheamus was doing, the Irishman had one of his wrists restrained to the bedpost. His second wrist soon was locked in as well, rendering him helpless once again. Anger flooded John's body as well as a little unfulfilled need as John felt his cock harden. It was almost comical to the bound John that the one thing that annoyed him the most about his current situation was that he could not bring himself any release. Sheamus went to move once John was secure, he paused feeling something he hadn't before. He pursed his lips, trying not to smirk as he did almost feel bad for the guy. Why didn't he read John's voice and actions earlier, maybe because part of him didn't wish to. "If ya hadn't fought the issue ye wouldn't be in this situation, John." He lowered his eyes as he finished moving off of John and the bed. Heat poured off John in waves, a mix of anger and wanting need. Sheamus licked his drying lips as he tried to think. He knew he couldn't free John...but he couldn't leave him like this either. "Short of letting ye go...cause we already established that just won't happen...anything I can get or do for ya?" His voice slightly low, voicing his concern for John as he spoke.

John was so hard that it was actually becoming painful. He wanted to ask, no beg Sheamus to help him out but he hesitated a moment, fearing the other man would be repulsed by the idea. After a few agonizing minutes, John realized that if he did not make his need known, he would be stuck with an epic case of blue balls all night long.  
"Uh, Shea, could you uh possibly help me out?" John looked pointedly down at his noticeable bulge, pushing against the fabric of his tan shorts. "I wouldn't ask, man, but I can't move and it's been awhile." He finished, blushing a deep crimson.

A faint tint brushed Sheamus' cheeks as well. He ran his hand over his mouth and jaw as he thought...he already had a clue, but John actually voicing it was different. Sheamus would be lying to say he was not growing aroused at the thought of John helpless and under his control... subconsciously a low heated rumble sneaked out of his body, the sound hard to miss causing him to blush. He moved on the bed some to help John back out of his shoes, socks and shorts. His eyes lustfully scrolling over John's tight thighs, also the straining outline of his erection. He took one of his large hands, tracing up the contours of the thigh, watching again as in a reflex John parting them to silently request his touch. He then ran his hand flat over the heated flesh, the only separation between their skin was the thin fabric of John's boxers.

"This needs to go too." He took a hold with both hands pulling them off of John leaving his lower body fully exposed. "Holy hell!" Sheamus spoke in almost a whisper as his eye took in the full sight of John exposed and vulnerable to anything his sweet mind wanted. A groan passed from his lips, feeling his own erection rubbing against the fabric of the loose shorts.  
He shook his head, trying to focus as he tried to get comfortable next to the restrained man. He spit into his hand before moving it to wrap firmly around John's aching shaft, stroking slowly from base to tip as he gauged John's response. John groaned as he arched his back, thrusting his hips into his friend's touch. He had never in his wildest dreams expected Sheamus to strip him down and give him the best hand job of his entire life.

"It feels so damn good, Shea. Thank you. Fuck!" John had not felt another man's touch in so long and this felt like heaven.  
He knew he had the right pressure and tempo John was needing and he only kept it up. He was feeding off of the sounds and how the near helpless man's body flexed and moved. His eyes taking it all in low heated growls, his own body wanted to move for release...he fought to keep his mind clear enough, knowing anything more would be passed pushing the envelope of allowed. "Good...good, John..." He encouraged him in a husky tone, his paled blue orbs growing darker as he drank in the sight before him. "That's it fella...that's it...ya gonna cum for O' Shea aren't ye?" The larger man groaned as he moved his body so he on top of John's legs almost pinning them, allowing his free hand to palm his own erection through his shorts, his teeth bared slightly as he ripped his eyes away from John's action to tilt his head back getting swept in his own pleasure.

The sensations were overwhelming John as he heard Sheamus' seductive words spoken in that sexy accent and saw the lust radiating from his friend's eyes. John saw Sheamus rubbing his own cock through his shorts and the sight pushed him over the edge, shooting a large load of cum all over the Irishman's closed fist. "Mmmm fuuuck!" John groaned as his body shook from the strength of his orgasm. Sheamus felt John's jerks and cries of release, causing him to lower his head back down to look at him. Seeing spots of John's cum on his hand and also hitting John's shirt. Why was it that the final scene snapped something in Sheamus head back to reality? The heated expression vanishing in a blink of an eye, replaced with faint shock as he let go of John and quickly moved off of his legs, standing up. His breath ragged, but it was more from panic then excitement, his own heated body forgotten at the moment.

He tried to hide his guilt and worry as he spoke. "Please don't fight with me, John...I need to free yer hands to remove the shirt." Even if not shown in his voice, worry shined in his eyes. John felt all the fight leave his body after his mind-blowing climax. He shot the troubled Irishman a reassuring smile.  
"I won't fight you, Shea. You have my word." John wanted to put his friend at ease. "For what it's worth, thank you. I won't ever tell Randy what happened. You were only helping me out." John hated the look of guilt burning in the other man's eyes.  
Sheamus' eyes looked more empty than anything. "Your welcome, John." He tried to hide the numbness that tried to creep in his voice. It was more than just helping John out in his mind. He started to lose control himself, a part of him wanted to do so much more. He unhooked one wrist, helping John turn to remove that part of the shirt before rolling to cuff him then repeating the process on the other side. Once John was stripped, Sheamus went to the bathroom to grab a wash cloth to clean down what was left of what he had done. Once he was finished, he wondered was it even worth trying to redress John.

Instead he just retrieved a blanket. "I will check on ya later..." He draped the blanket over John before turning to leave the room. While John said he would not tell Randy...could he do that same? Reaching the bedroom, he sat on the bed, grabbing the cell phone looking at it. There was a missed text from Randy. _#Hey, flight delayed be back in morn. Hope John isn't too much of a handful for you. night, Love you.#_  
Sheamus set the phone down, lowering his head before he pulled himself under the blanket, silently cursing himself and his wild thoughts, praying his dreams be of Randy and not the wild thoughts of the man down the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

The moon was just beginning to vanish and the sun pushing away the night when Randy returned to Sheamus' house. He hit the button to access the garage and pull into his one parking space. His mind was wandering a little about why Sheamus never replied to his text. He thought it was just a case of Sheamus calling it an early night. If that was the case, who watched John? He was worried about John as well, hoping he stopped being a brat like he can be at times and finally ate. He grabbed his bags, heading inside. He quickly punched the security code before the alarm could sound.

Randy set the bags down before creeping his way up the stairs. He was going to stop in the master suite first, but before he could reach the door, he stopped as he spotted something in the hallway. He crouched down to look at the item before picking it up. It was one of John's ball caps. "What the hell?" The cap still in his hand, he turned to head down the hall towards John's room. He pushed the door open, a slight sense of relief seeing John still cuffed to the bed even though he was sure John's arms had to be killing him by now.

Moving closer to check on him was when Randy took note of the blanket...thinking maybe he got a little cold from the air conditioning, but then he stopped. John was also now bare-chested. He shook his head a little before setting the ball cap down. He just lightly touched John on the shoulder to see if he needed anything, but if he was fully asleep, he didn't want to wake him. John woke slowly as he felt a touch on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see his friend Randy bent over the bed watching him closely.

"I see you made it back." John noted, his voice a little husky from his sleep.  
Randy offered a light smile. "Well, you seem in a little better spirits. Just wondering if you needed anything while I am up...wasn't sure when Shea last checked on you. If not, I'll let you rest more. Before you ask, it is early still." John suddenly remembered all that had happened in Randy's absence, as well as his current state of undress. Not wanting to get Sheamus into any trouble, John tried to get rid of his buddy as quickly as possible.  
"No, I'm good. These cuffs are making me sore as hell but I don't think that you would remove them so no, I don't need anything." He closed his eyes as if going back to sleep. "You must be tired after your long flight. Go, get some rest."

Randy gave a faint sigh. "Sorry, Buddy...not yet...I'll ask Sheamus later if he might have something that will give you a little more freedom."  
He turned to head back out, his foot catching something as he moved. Looking down, he saw John's tan shorts. He swore he folded them yesterday. His range of vision moving, he spotted the boxers and wadded shirt. He raised a brow before looking back at John. He figured it was just his wild imagination. Randy gathered the discarded items, carrying them to the bathroom, where he spotted the other pair of boxers. He tossed it all in a pile to wash later and made his way out of the room, shutting the door behind him to head for the master suite.

Randy cracked the door open to peek in on Sheamus. He was partly twisted up in the blanket, turned long ways against the headboard, suffering from a fitful sleep. Randy walked into the room and over to the bed. He bent down lightly, touching Sheamus who jumped at the touch. "Calm down, it's just me." Sheamus stopped moving as he was coming out of his sleep.  
"What time?" Sheamus mumbled.  
"Still early, Buddy. I got a red-eye in."  
"Um…ye see John yet?"  
"Yeah, he was partly awake. I asked if he needed anything...he is fine for now. I figure we can all rest a little more. Then we can make breakfast. Please tell me he is finally eating...He looked in better spirits."  
"Aye…He eating..."

"Good...now just rest." Randy stepped away from the bed and started to strip down. He had a few questions, but felt they could wait until everyone was more awake. He made his way around the bed to climb into the bed after he had moved, he helped Sheamus fix the blanket so they could share it. Randy gave a low contented sigh as he pulled himself close against Sheamus, taking in his warmth.  
"I missed you..." He spoke almost a whisper even in his deep tone as he laid his head on the pillow. Randy's words gnawed at the guilt Sheamus felt. A part of him wanted to stop Randy from falling asleep to tell him...but then again he felt it could wait. Just in case Randy was angry, he wanted to enjoy this while he could.

* * *

John woke up a little later, the mid-morning sun peeking through the window. He felt rested and a little uneasy. John was used to getting up early in the morning for a strict workout, followed by a long day of work. All this laying around was making him a bit stir crazy to say the least. Spotting Randy coming down the hall past his open bedroom door, John called out to his friend.

"How was Smackdown? Anything interesting happen?" John was so hungry for any talk of the work he missed so much. Randy stopped, hearing John. Sheamus was downstairs working on breakfast. He came in, sitting down in the office chair.  
"Not much...you know the normal stuff...I fought Cody Monday so they put me against Sandow last night." He gave a faint smirk, then pursed his lips in thought. "Some wise guy thought it would be funny have him come out poking fun at me...trying to do it to the tempo of my theme song." Randy was trying to say it serious like...as if offended him but even the Viper couldn't keep a straight face.

"Oh yeah...Shea said there was an ankle cuff I could put on you...if you want. It should be more comfortable than keeping your arms like that."  
John suddenly wished desperately that he had kept his mouth shut about the restraints. If Randy put the ankle cuff on him now, he was sure to see that he was naked under the blanket. But now if he refused after asking, it would make Randy even more suspicious. "Yeah, ok, Buddy. Sounds good." John tried to look relieved by the news. "My arms are hurting like a bitch."  
"I can imagine...at least for people like us. I don't think we are made to be like this that long, right?" Randy chuckled as he got up from the chair to look. He saw the strap attached to the foot of the bed. "Ah, here we are." He crouched down to pick it up. He moved the blanket to allow him access to John's left ankle, putting it on. He then went to grab the key to free John's hands. After he released each hand, he helped John rub the circulation back into each. His mind drifted for a faint moment. He then offered a light smile.

"Feel better?"  
"Much better, thank you." John let out a big sigh as he wiped his hand over his face. "Randy, I'm going stir crazy, man. What am I supposed to do all day long?" He looked at the TV set. "If I had a DVD player and some wrestling DVDs I could watch some of my old matches and study my moves." He gave a dimpled smile. "Who knows? Maybe I'll even learn a new one."  
"I am sure we can arrange that," He laughed "You learning a sixth move?" Randy clutched his chest in shock before laughing again. "Just messing with you, man. But do everyone a favor...no more hurricanranas."  
Sheamus came up with the tray with the three plates. "I hear ya cackling down the hall. Mind I ask the joke?"

"Oh, John just wondering if we can hook a DVD for him and maybe get him some match footage he can study. Then he said about maybe even picking up a new move or two."  
"Ah, I see...Aye, I should have one I can hook up for ya, if not they easy enough to get." He set the tray on the desk. "So got scrambled eggs, bacon and toast...I hope ye have yer appetite to ya still John." He carried John his plate handing it to him.  
John looked down at his breakfast, his stomach rumbling. "Does that answer your question, Shea?" He teased as he began to eat. John looked down at his plate, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable being naked and in bed in front of the two lovers. He wanted a pair of his boxers but did not know how to go about asking so he stayed silent and ate.

Sheamus smiled as he handed Randy his plate. Randy was in the chair while he leaned on the desk. "We have the mini-bar in here for ya, John." He tapped it with his foot. "Anything ya would like to have in it sides water?" He looked at John with a slightly apologetic look. "We are going out later...well lest I am. I want to give ya more length on that thing so ye can at least get to the bathroom alone."  
John felt depressed at the idea of being left chained and alone. It was bad enough when he had company. His smile faded and was replaced by a slight frown. "No, water is fine." He answered shortly, eating the remainder of his breakfast.  
Randy raised a brow when John smile vanished from their joking. "OK dumb question...but you ok, Bud?" Randy sat his plate down before walking over towards him. He knew it wasn't the best of situations. He wanted to do what he could to make it at least a little easier.

"Of course I'm not ok." John snapped before catching himself and taking a deep breath. "Look, Randy. I realize that you both think that you are doing this for my own good and I love you for it. Really. But, you have to understand too. I am used to working out, traveling and being constantly busy. Feeling needed and useful. Now, all I can do is lay in bed and eat, getting fat and lazy. Now, you guys are going to leave me here alone and go about your own lives and I am supposed to wait here at home like some sort of kept pet." John gave a bitter laugh. "All that's fucking missing is the leash and collar or maybe a locked cage."

Randy lowered his head, trying not to sigh. "I know that, Johnny...trust me I know...Shit, on many levels we do work the same hectic circles you do. The thing is, unlike you, when we are hurt we are not afraid to admit it. You think you are fucking Superman because that is what the kids think of you and you don't want to disappoint them." He took a deep breath, lifting his head. "We are not saying long term...ok to you it may be. Two weeks...two weeks to try to heal. We can try to reach some sort of compromise...I just don't know what yet. You're too stubborn to see the..." He shook his head at the words about to come from his mouth, his tone dropping a mixture of lost thought and some unknown thing. "Too stubborn to see the facts in front of your own face." He took another pausing breath. "Excuse me." He turned, walking out of the room and down the hall.


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Sheamus tried not to get worried over Randy's sudden change. He was unsure if he should follow or stay and try to get John to understand more. Randy was right, how much could they really get through to him? John had known Randy so long that he knew immediately something was off with his friend. Concern flooded his features, making him temporarily forget about his own anger. "Something is wrong with Randy, Shea." John told the Irishman. "Go check on him, ok? I'm worried."

Sheamus nodded, setting his plate down. Randy's reaction to something was easy enough to read. "Aye, me too...Be right back I hope." The last words slipped out without him meaning to. He headed out of the room regardless in search of Randy. He didn't remember hearing him on the steps, so his first stop was the master suite. To his slight relief, Randy was inside. He was standing by the balcony doors.  
"What happened when I wasn't here?" Randy asked almost as soon as the door opened.  
"What?"  
"Easy enough question isn't IT?!" Randy almost snapped before he took a deep breath, clenching his hands. "Did anything happen I should know of while I was gone?"  
"Randy listen..."  
"JUST FUCKING TELL ME!"  
"If you calm down, I will." Sheamus could see Randy's shoulders moving with every strained breath.

"Aye...there was a bit of a situation last evening...ya know clear well John tis nay happy being here."  
"Yes, he seemed in better spirits this morning...Why is that?" Sheamus was silent for a moment longer than Randy was comfortable with. He turned around, his eyes darkened in anger. "WHY IS THAT?!"  
Sheamus shook his head. "We had a bit of a scuffle, He tried to get away...I wanted to keep me word to ya. So we had a scuffle in the hall when he tried to get away. Getting back to the room, I had to fight to restrain him alone...things grew...heated."

"Heated how?"  
"Ya...ya know how a good fight can get the blood flowing."  
Randy stepped closer fire behind his eyes. "Yeah...I know too damn well...Did you do anything to him when you got...heated." Sheamus could only keep his head lowered and nod. A low growl came from Randy as he gripped his own short hair. He then lowered his hands, flexing his fingers. "I can't fucking believe this! We have him here to force him to HEAL! NOT TO USE...AAAAA!" Randy stormed past Sheamus. He started down the steps, stopping partway looking into the open door to the room John was in. He turned, heading back up and into John's room, his eyes a storm of anger, sadness and disbelief. "Who...st-started what happened between you two?"

John's eyes widened as he faced his friend's rage and hurt. He had no idea how much that Sheamus had told him about what had happened but John had never been a man to lie. "I was, Randy. I'm sorry." John looked into Randy's narrowed eyes to convey his regret. "I asked Shea to help me out. It was wrong of me to ask. I'm sorry doesn't even cover it."  
"Sorry...So-sorry...sorry..." His voice wavering from rage one moment, to sadness, to numb. "So as he put it, your little fight got you worked up...needed to blow off some steam hmm..." Randy slowly turned towards the door, now knowing John didn't need 'saving' from Sheamus.

"We didn't fuck, Randy." John wanted to disappear when Randy turned back toward him, a tormented look in his steel blue eyes. "As bad as what I did was, I would never do that to you. I guess Shea told you that I tried to run away. We got into a big fight and he had to carry me back into the bedroom. With all the tension between us, things got out of hand. You know, Randy. Like what happened back in our '09 feud. There's a fine line between conflict and lust."

John took a deep breath, seeing he had Randy's full attention. "Anyway, after Shea had me back in the cuffs I couldn't move and was hard as hell. I begged him to help me out so he-uh- gave me quick hand job. That's all there was to it, man. I swear to you. I had no right to ask him but it had been awhile for me and he felt bad for me, you know? I never touched his cock and he never touched my ass or even kissed me. That's the damn truth."  
Randy looked down, unsure how to process what John was saying. "Yeah I know...bu-but we were also unattached…he...he could have restrained you like you are now...that would have left you free...to tend to things."

"I won't lie to ya, Randy...ye know that." Sheamus spoke from the door way. "I was nay exactly thinking with a clear head last night. He being true though...He did nay touch me. I am nay trying to say it make it right...ye wish to crucify one of us...then I take blame for nay thinking of what should have been a simple solution. I was drawn into the moment myself...that was wrong of me."  
Randy shook his head. "I don't know what to think right now." His jaw clenched, a raw mix of anger and sadness. Sheamus would like nothing more than to comfort Randy, but he felt being near him was the last thing Randy wanted.

"No, Shea." John spoke up. "I take responsibility for my own actions. You would never have touched me had I not asked it of you. It was both of our fault for not considering Randy's feelings. I was being damn selfish." John felt like shit for what he had done. He prayed that his foolish actions would not put a strain on their friendships.  
"I...I just need time to think." Randy's voice a low grumbled tone...Without lifting his head but his eyes, he looked at Sheamus. "I think John should be OK a few hours before you need to go do your running...right?" He then looked at John. "Yes?"

"Go do yer thinking Randy...I keep an eye on him till ye get back...nothing will happen." Randy just nodded leaving the room, he headed for the bedroom to dress quickly before he was out of the house and on his one bike there hitting the road. Just him and his thoughts. Once Randy left Sheamus just fell back into the office chair, the sudden impact causing it to creak slightly. "I am sorry, John...I knew ye said ye saw no big deal of it...and ye didn't plan to tell. I could nay keep it from him though." He heaved a sigh as it almost looked like he was getting ready to speak again, but stopped.

"Forget it, Man. I'm the one that's sorry. I made things hard for you and Randy. I consider you both to be friends and I would never want to do that. I caused all this stress between you just to have a few minutes of selfish pleasure. I feel like kicking my own ass." John finished with a sad smile.  
"There other things I wouldn't have minded doing besi...Fuck..." Sheamus lowered his head to his hands racking his hands through his unruly red mane. "Sorry, fella...I shouldn't be saying that sorta thing."  
John sat silently, pondering Sheamus' Irish accent a few moments before he realized what his buddy had almost spoken. Sheamus wanted to do things to his ass?

"Shea, are you attracted to me?" John asked carefully, never one to avoid an issue. "And don't try to BS me either. I need to know."  
"As ya said...twas heat of moment thing...just how...what thee word...receptive ya be to how things went last eve...twas getting me own juices flowing as they say..." He finally lifts his head. "Now don't ya be getting me wrong, fella...I love Randy I do... just in some cases he and I are too much alike...twas...well twas a turn on feeling someone who wished to be touched and taken...nay needing to wonder who be doing the taken...or did I misread ya last night?"

John blushed but was nothing if not honest. "No misreading, Shea. I-I well I like to be taken. I know a lot of guys think because of my strong appearance that it's the other way around. But, I just...Damn it, this is hard...I like being pleasured and used by guys bigger or more dominant than myself." John shrugged in surrender. "I used to be ashamed of that fact until Ran...well, until others showed me how good it can feel to just let go. I've just learned to embrace it and enjoy." John looked down, avoiding the Irishman's eyes. "And it's been awhile since anyone has taken me which explains my strong reactions."

Sheamus sat there a moment in thought. "So Randy help break ye from yer sexual shell? That it, John?" He actually gave a light chuckle. "Ya need not hide the fact ye two played on and off again. I doubt it really a shock to any..." He sighed. "If anything I thin it more a shock ye two were never more of a steady thing...not that I am complaining of course." He stood up, walking over toward the bed. A smile brushed his lips faintly just for a moment. He then ran his hand over his mouth in thought. "If none me business tell me so...but...um...how long per say is awhile in yer book?"

John could not believe how personal their talk had gotten. There was no way in hell he was going to admit to Sheamus that it had been most a year since his last good fuck. "Too long, Shea. Too damn long." John answered with a small grin and a slight nervous chuckle.  
Sheamus lowered his head shaking it "That ok, John...I shouldn't of even asked. it was quit rude to pry into yer personal life like that. I'm sorry." He saw John still had the breakfast plate. "Maybe I should take these downstairs." He started to gather the dishes including the left over food from his and Randy's meal.  
"Thanks, Shea. Listen, I'm sorry for all this shit. Randy will forgive you though. He loves you." John turned to rest a little. "Think I'll have a short nap now. It may help to pass the time." John rolled completely on his side, careful to keep the bed sheet covering up his naked bubble butt and legs.

"Aye, I may do the same...leave the doors open though...yell if ya need me." He headed out the room with the loaded tray to do a little cleaning before laying back down himself. He would be unable to wipe the worry in his eyes, just hoping John's words were true.


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy just drove, letting the wind whip his face. He just needed to get away from the both of them for a time to clear his head. Part of him could not believe it happened, which part of it had stung more? His boyfriend for slipping, even if it was claiming to help a buddy out or his best bud requesting that of his boyfriend? Was there a third reason he didn't want to allow himself to see? Was he angry because John didn't ask him to help? Then again, how could he have, he wasn't there? What if John had asked...would he have done the same thing Sheamus did? Next he knew it, he was on a stretch of road into the forest.

Parking, he kicked the ignition off. After getting off, he reached back under the saddlebags, pulling out the small handgun he had hidden there. He tucked it into his waistband before heading out for a small walk. He didn't know how long he even walked for before he stopped, leaning against a tree, leaning his head back to look up through the trees. He had to get his head on straight...he was blowing this way out of proportion wasn't he? He pushed away from the tree, the rage in him wanted him to turn to punch it...but he knew if he did that, there would be a good chance of it sending him to the hospital with a fractured hand...then Shea would have two guys to watch...and he would have to hear Hunter bitch. Instead, he just stepped back far enough, whipping the gun out, firing three good shots into the trunk before he turned and headed back for the bike.

He slipped the gun back into its hiding place before he headed back off for the house. Reaching it, he pulled into the garage, parking it and securing everything before he headed inside. The main floor was quiet so he made his way up to the second floor. Seeing both bedroom doors open, he moved to peek in on John, seeing him rolled onto his side sleeping. He then made his way to the master suite, Sheamus was trying to sleep again, but just as early this morning, it was fitful.

Randy slipped off his shirt and shoes before climbing into the bed, wrapping one arm around slightly larger man, faintly allowing Randy to lightly run his hand over Sheamus' bare chest and abs. Sheamus moved closer to Randy, his voice showing his dream like state.  
"Ran? That ya, fella?"  
"Yeah it's me...just rest, before you ask I am not angry anymore...but I think we may need to have a talk later...just rest, looks like you can still use it. When you get up you can tend to your shopping." He started to move until Sheamus grabbed his wrist.

"Where ye running to?"  
"Just to check John...just cause I am not angry doesn't mean I am not still pumped up."  
"Ok..." Sheamus slowly released his hand, letting Randy leave the room and head down to check on John again.

* * *

John stirred in his sleep, hearing footsteps in his room. He sat up in the bed, the blanket falling to his waist to reveal his bare chest. He felt a little relieved to see Randy back. John had been worried about him. Not knowing what to say and not wanting to offend, John stayed silent and watched his friend. Randy's face may have been a little hard to read as he moved to the office chair, sitting down before turning it to face the bed. "I won't say I wasn't hurt...But...I am not mad about it anymore. I don't care who started...both of you should have thought." Randy smirked with a nervous laugh. "Shit, it would of been bad enough if he pulled that shit with Drew or Wade...but you're my best friend...that is even a deeper cut." He licked his lips as he tried to think, lowering his head.

Again, John felt like shit as he looked at his best friend he had hurt. John was not the type of man who could hurt people and not feel guilty and this drama was killing him. "I'm sorry, Man. I had no right." John replied, his voice soft. "We've been through so much hell together and I never wanted to hurt you. I don't even know what happened. I honestly never thought of Shea in that way before, even when he was single."  
Randy sighed as he stood up. "As you both said...heat of moment thing...Plus, well..." He shook his head. "It doesn't matter." He tried to place a smile on his face as he walked over to sit next to John on the bed and draped one arm over John's shoulders, giving a light squeeze trying his best to convey he wasn't mad at him anymore.

John almost leaned his head against Randy on instinct, the slight embrace seeming familiar, before he caught himself and returned his friend's pat on the shoulder. "Now this doesn't mean that I'm going to feel sorry for you now and stop trying to make my grand escape." John teased with a slight seriousness to his voice. "For your information, I'm still plenty pissed about being here." John held up his ankle chain, chuckling. "Although the bondage fun is interesting." He finished, rattling the chain for emphasis.  
"If I had your promise you wouldn't run off we could remove it, John. You need to heal up. I over heard two weeks would give your pull enough time to straighten itself. If you keep pushing it though the pull could turn into a tear, then you could be sidelined a year if not longer. Why can't you see that you keep pushing yourself too far, like a rubber band stretched too far in time your body will just snap?" Randy sighed in frustration as he got up from the bed. "DAMN IT, JOHN!" He then turned from John trying to control his raging feelings.

"I have seen too many in this business get old before their time. Not just in our time...but also my dad's...Seems every generation there is a few that feel they can run non-stop like a damned machine..." As Randy paused to take a break , maybe John could hear the faintest sniffle. "But, damn it... even machines break down if not taken care of."  
John looked at his friend, touched by his gesture and words of caring.  
"Randy, I know that you think you are doing the right thing and you don't know how much it means to me that you care so much. But, I'm fine to get back to work as long as I'm careful. Why don't you guys just let me go and I'll cut down on my work load a little for the next few weeks?" He gave Randy his best begging puppy dog eyes. "I promise not to overdo it. Then I'll get out of you guys' way and you can have your privacy." John reasoned.  
Randy almost laughed. "I known you how many years now, John? We both know how much you should cut down and how much you will are two different sides of the spectrum."

Randy tried to wipe his eyes without being spotted before turning back to look at John, smirking with a chuckle looking at him. "The puppy eyes, really?" He walked over to the bed to place a hand under John's jaw, looking into his eyes. "That hasn't work on me in how many years, John?" Randy just shook his head, letting go as maybe something stirred in Randy from an old fleeting memory.  
"Damn you, Randy." John grumbled, annoyed his plea had been ignored. "Mark my words, I'll be out of here very soon." He sighed deeply. "Well, if I am going to be stuck here at least give me something interesting to watch or read." John smirked, mischief shining in his eyes. "Like maybe some Play Girls or some hot porn."

Randy chuckled as he shook his head, looking at John with a pursing of his lips. "The magazines I don't think I can help with...besides with your little 'problem' I think porn is the LAST thing you need, Buddy boy. Once Sheamus gets up, he is going to look for a back up DVD player, unless he already did. Once we hook that up for you, I will get the match videos you wanted. THERE...That is how you can still work...STUDY!" He chuckled with a smirk.  
John shot Randy a dimpled grin. "Oh, don't sit there and act all innocent with me, ran. You are forgetting who you are talking to. I know all about your porn collection. Some of the stuff in that shit is so kinky it's barely legal." John leaned back in the bed, resting his neck on his arms. "Ok, wrestling DVDs will have to do. I'll have to get off watching me dominate every SOB on the roster with my five moves of doom." His eyes twinkled in fun.

Randy almost coughed when John brought up his collection. Maybe even a hint of red to his cheeks. "Well one thing, we are not at my house...second of all, I only bought some of those because you begged me to...goody goody Cena wouldn't be caught dead walking into those types of places...then even more so heaven forbid it leaked that is was gay shit, right?" It was hard to figure out if Randy was embarrassed or almost angry. "And getting off on watching yourself...talk about vain...give me a break.."  
As always with Randy, John did not know when to quit. "Who said I was getting off watching myself?" He whispered, his voice husky.

"Maybe I was going to get off watching myself wrestle some hot studs? Maybe a certain I Quit match back in '09? I seem to remember spending most of that match with my hands cuffed above my head being -uh-stalked by a certain Viper. Don't forget to make that one on the DVDs."  
Randy cleared his throat, if he had a collar he would be loosening it...at the moment a part of him wished he could loosen his pants instead. Licking his lips, feeling them become a bit dry "I'll have to see which ones Shea has...if he doesn't have that one I'll just borrow your keys and make a run to your place down here. I am sure you have quite a few there."

Then the smug look returned. "Wonder if you have a short memory, John? You did say about getting off watching yourself dominating the roster..." The smirk grew, narrowing his steely eyes. "If I remember correctly, you get off more being the one dominated...you mentioning our lil match just proves that point. Before you bring it up, I know they set it for you to win at the end...that is beside the point."  
John began to feel himself respond to Randy's words He started to feel aroused and he knew Randy was not taking any of his shit. "Yeah, being -uh- dominated by a certain Viper makes me so hot. You got me there." John teased, his voice low. "But if I remember correctly, you were the one screaming 'I Quit!' like a little girl by the end of the night, your neck wrapped up in the handcuff chain." John knew better than to keep pushing Randy so hard, but it was as if he could not help himself. John was often a masochist where Randy was concerned.

Randy took a deep breath as he rolled his neck. A low almost growl resonated in his chest at John's words. "I can't tell if you're trying to turn me on or piss me off, John. As I already stated...yeah, we know the ending was set for you to beat me." He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. He took a deep breath before he opened his eyes, calm faced. "I don't know if you're trying to screw with my head John...or you're just trying to maybe show me a little of what maybe Shea did last night." Randy shook his head. "Maybe I should just leave...prepare lunch or something?" Randy rubbed his forehead, trying to think.

John could not help it. He knew it was wrong to get his friend so worked up but a small part of him loved, no even thrived on it. He slipped a hand under the blanket, stroking his hardening cock in obvious movements, nothing extreme but deliberate enough that there was no mistaking what his free hand was doing. "Ok, go fix lunch, Randy." John gave a small grin. "I'll find ...something to do. Now that I have so much free time maybe I'll take up a few new...hobbies."  
Randy lifted his head slightly, then shook it looking away. "That isn't exactly a new one for you, John..." Randy slightly bit out before walking out of the room...He shut the door as he left, last thing he wanted was for Sheamus to wake up and see John 'relaxing'. He then headed for the stairs, torn before preparing lunch to try to forget, or go into the master bedroom and either take a long, cold shower or ravage his boyfriend.


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy stood at the top of the steps as he debated. He realized John may be the death of him by the time this 'intervention' was over. He headed downstairs to work on lunch. Maybe he could distract himself by working on a grilled chicken salad for everyone or something. Randy just needed something to take his focus off of what John was hinting or actually doing up in that room. Yeah, John could be a bold guy and a joking around guy...but this was the first time he remember John pulling this shit with him when he was taken by someone else.

John looked at the closed door. He was fairly confident that neither man would be coming into his bedroom any time soon. He pulled down the blanket so that it was piled at the bottom of the bed. John spread his legs wide and began to fist his aching manhood, biting back a needy whimper that threatened to pass his lips. Sticking a finger inside his mouth and coating it in his saliva, John slowly pushed the thick digit past his tight entrance while teasing and stroking his cock with the other hand. The intrusion felt both painful and pleasurable, as it had been a long time since anything had been inserted into his ass. Usually when John went solo, he would only touch his cock to get off, but the sexual tension laced talk with Randy had him all hot and bothered to once again be filled and fucked with a hard cock.

"Mmm, Randy." John whispered as he began to slowly fuck his hole with his finger, pushing in deep to rub against his prostate as he teased and cupped his balls and cock. Sexy memories of the past flooded John's mind, along with some hidden fantasies that not even Randy himself knew John had of him. One in particular was making him want to explode in record time. He let his eyes drift closed as the fantasy played through his mind.

* * *

_John was helpless and cuffed to the ring post during their I Quit match. He struggled for release as Randy paced back and forth in front of him, his tanned body sweaty and glistening with oil. The Viper held up his kendo stick to strike John's exposed chest, but then threw it to the ground forgotten. Stalking up to John until their faces were merely inches apart, chests heaving with tension, Randy grabbed the back of John's head and claimed his lips in a demanding kiss of dominance. John moaned, opening his mouth to allow his rival to thrust his tongue deep inside his mouth. The WWE Universe grew silent and seemed to vanish as Randy nipped the side of John's neck, leaving marks as he went along._

_"You like all this, Cena? I'm not going to make you say 'I Quit' by hitting you, I'm going to make you surrender to me by fucking the shit out of you, right here in front of millions. I'm going to fuck that big ass until you scream and beg for more and then I still won't stop, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it either." Randy whispered into John's ear as he began to unbuckle John's belt to pull down his shorts and boxers to have his wicked way with him..._

* * *

"OH FUCK! RANNNDY!" John's eyes shot open when he cried out as he reached his climax with a groan of pure bliss. Getting up to retrieve a few tissues from a box on the dresser, John cleaned himself up before returning to his bed, flushed and satisfied. John knew he was screwed. He was a forced guest for two weeks in his friend's home, stuck living with two sexy Alpha males that made him want to bend over for them like a bitch in heat. He was in deep trouble. John feared he may have to ask Randy to stock up on tissues. One box would never be enough.

It was only a few moments after Randy headed downstairs that Sheamus woke up. He slipped from the bed, seeing Randy had not joined him again. He wasn't even fully sure the time until he looked over at the cable box. It was still early afternoon. He was not out that long he guessed. Still plenty of time to get his running in once he checked where Randy was. He looked down, realizing he was still in the same shorts from before. '_OK, find Randy first, next shower...maybe with Randy.'_ a little smile graced his face at the thought, then he could go shopping.

Sheamus headed out of the room. Glancing down the hall, he saw the door now closed to John's room. He wondered if maybe they were still in there talking. He did not want to bother them knowing things needed to be worked out, but he also could not just assume that Randy was in there. Well, he guessed he could just wander down...  
"OH FUCK! RANNNDY!" He heard John scream from down the hall. Sheamus headed right down the hall, ready to call Randy a bloody hypocritical ass. His jaw clenched tightly as he reached the door, throwing it open with so much force that it almost caused the handle to dent the wall behind it.

"WHAT THEE BLOODY HELL?!" He bellowed, his eyes trained on a sheepish looking John as he was still trying to clean himself with just dry tissues. Sheamus headed for the bathroom to see if Randy had taken off into there. Both hands braced on the door frame to the bathroom, he looked around the small space. John was admittedly almost afraid by Sheamus' huge show of temper. He had not meant to cry out so loudly when he reached his climax. He had just been so immersed in his own fantasy that he had all but forgotten where he was at.  
"Randy's not here, Shea. I'm all alone." John admitted, hoping with all his might that he was not about to get his ass kicked by the irate Irishman. A low displeased growl rumbled low from Sheamus, his back muscles straining with his deep breaths. He almost pushed off the door frame as he turned to face John. Fire burned behind his blue eyes, his nostrils flaring.  
"So, that's why ya was so damned hard up, Johnny Boy...being so damned close to me boyfriend it hurts!? Well tough for ye, Fella...I am sure that ye had more than yer fair share of chances!"

John looked away, not wanting his furious friend to see just how close to the truth he had gotten with the hurtful statement. "Just go, Shea. Get out of here. I don't want to argue with you." John covered up his body with a bed sheet and turned on his side, ignoring Sheamus completely. What the man had said had cut into him like a knife. John had never felt so alone. He just wanted to sleep and forget. Sheamus' temper was still so close to blowing. He could see his words had cut deep but right at that moment he did not give a damn. If anything how John just dismissed him raised his temper even more. He turned, walking out of the room, slamming it closed behind him. Randy was just coming up the stairs to see if Sheamus was awake to eat when he heard the slam. Randy bolted up the steps to see Sheamus nearly stomping down the hall towards their room.  
"Shea...Yo, Shea, Man, what is it?" When Sheamus turned his heated glare at Randy, he quickly raised his hands up in slight surrender. "Whoa Man, just take a breath and tell me what the hell happened now."

"Room...now." The growl to his voice told Randy he was not in a mood to play or argue with him.  
"OK...OK..." Randy could not help his heart racing slightly as he walked into the bed room. He heard Sheamus growl as he closed the door. He did not know why...well he may know the who...but what happened to raise Sheamus' temper. He had no reason to take it out on him though. If he even thought for a second Randy would just stand there to be an outlet for his anger towards something John had pulled, he is mistaken. Sheamus watched Randy a moment before walking over to him. He grabbed the younger man, turning him hard in his grasp. One hand held Randy's arm in a forceful near crushing grasp. The other held the back of his head as he pulled him closer to him their lips meeting just as hard and crushing. Randy was caught off guard at first, but returned the movement, his one free hand moving to grip a hold of Sheamus' fiery hair. The sound from them both was a mix of a growl and a moan. Sheamus moved his lips to Randy's neck nibbling and sucking at the tanned flesh.

"Oh fuck, Shea..." Randy moaned out as he felt himself growing heated all over again...this time for the right man. He gave a hiss at one particular hard bite. "Damn, Man..."  
Sheamus ran his tongue over his mark, feeling Randy's flesh forming goosebumps. "Just making sure it is clear whose ye be, Randy." He then placed tiny nibbles along Randy's collarbone, before Randy moved to pull Shea up to kiss him softly. Looking into his eyes, some of the rage was still there, but now mixed with lust, need...a hint of doubt.

"Everyone knows I am yours, Man." Randy lightly brushed the mark thinking the make-up girls are going to have a field day covering up that bruise, his brows knitting some. "Why, you worried other wise?" Sheamus went to move, turning his head away. Randy grabbed him, pulling him back towards him. "Answer me..." He moved to back Sheamus onto the bed. Once Sheamus fell back, Randy quickly moved to position himself between Sheamus' legs. He ran a hand over the clear bulge. Sheamus closed his eyes, trying to raise his hips to meet the touch. "Now tell me why you doubt people know I am yours." Randy moved so that he straddled one of Sheamus' strong thighs. "Because I know it..." He took Sheamus' hand, bringing it to his own painful erection caged by his jeans. "You sure as hell should know it..." He gave a moan when Sheamus moved his hand between Randy's legs to squeeze his balls through the jeans.

"Be honest with me though, Randy...I am not the only fella that gets yer blood pumping, now am I?"  
Randy tried not to sigh...each one touching the other...but of course the subject would come up. He moved his hand from Sheamus' cock and took a hold of the hand Sheamus was touching him with, entwining their fingers.  
Steel grey orbs looking down into icy blues. "I won't lie to you, Sheamus...not about something like this. Yes, I think John is hot...BUT, I don't love him...not like that...you knew John and I have a sexual past. And heaven help me, he seems to be pushing my buttons right now. It is you that I love though."  
"But if given the chance...would ya?"  
"Would I what? Do what you did? More?"  
"Both."

Randy moved to lay next to Sheamus, resting his head on his chest. "If I knew you wouldn't be hurt by it...maybe..." He squeezed Sheamus' hand. "But even if you said you would be fine, I have my doubts."  
"What if I said maybe not...what if I tell ya I had a few wild thoughts myself that night? I may not of acted on them...because I knew it would cross the line not asking first. Randy...John is one hard up dude and I think he is gonna keep pushing each of our buttons until we either crack and let him go...or screw the shit out of him so he is too tired to leave."  
Randy almost playfully slapped his chest. "You filthy fucker." He tried to sound mad, yet chuckled.  
"Ya know him better than I do...tell me if ya think I'm lying."  
"That's the sad part. I think you are exactly right. How about you hop in the shower while I plate up lunch for us?"

"I do nay know if John will be eating or not."  
"Why not?"  
"I was sort of mean to him..."  
"What did you do?"  
"Um...Randy...um..."  
Randy sat back up in the bed looking down at him. "What?"  
"When I went to look for ya...I heard John call out yer name in pure pleasure...I stormed into his room actually thinking ye were being a hypocrite and was 'helping him out'. When I found out ye was not there and it was his wild mind, I went off on him about his fascinating with ye when I am sure that he has had more than his fair shots at ya."

"Wow...um...shit..." Randy ran a hand over his lower face, trying to think. "Well, still shower and I'll go try to talk to him first..."  
"Just talking, Aye?"  
Randy rolled his eyes. "What, just because we said sex acts were ok, you think I am rushing down the hall to jump his bones? Damn, give me some credit." Randy slipped from the bed. "Although sometime TODAY I am going to get someone to help me blow this load...damn." Randy almost laughed, heading out the door to head back down toward John's room.


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John was in a deep sleep, tossing and turning as an erotic dream filled his mind.

* * *

_John was in a locker room preparing to take his post match shower, dressed only in a simple white towel wrapped around his waist. Suddenly, he found himself sandwiched between two taller and more dominant men than himself, both fully erect and naked as the day they were born._

_"Ye ready to play, John Boy?" Sheamus whispered into his ear from behind him as he planted hard, biting kisses on the back of the CeNation leader's neck. John whimpered at how strong and aggressive the Irishman was being._  
_"Oh, I'm sure he is fucking hard as hell under this towel, Shea." Randy replied in front of John as he ripped the towel from his body to reveal John's massive hard on. "Yeah, just as I thought. He wants us to show him who is boss. Fuck him hard, Baby." Randy put his and John's cocks together and began to stroke them as he claimed John's lips in a harsh, possessive kiss._  
_John moaned into Randy's mouth as he felt Sheamus part the cheeks of his bubble butt to slide his large cock between them._  
_"That's it, Shea. Take him hard." Randy groaned as he removed his mouth off John's and began to trail kisses all over his tender neckline. John closed his eyes and tilted his head to give his friend better access as Sheamus pounded into him from behind..._

* * *

John woke up from his sensual dream to see Randy standing over his bed and the cold reality hit him full force. The two men did not want him. He was all alone with nothing to warm his blood but his pathetic fantasies. John was feeling much more serious and a lot less playful this time around due to Sheamus' parting words and his rude awakening. "Randy, if you came to lecture me about Sheamus I learned my lesson, ok? No more teasing, no more 'fun times', I'm done. I'll just leave you guys alone and watch TV or sleep the rest of my time here. You can go now." John snapped, feeling moody and depressed.

Randy had been watching John when he walked in the room. Heading for the bed he had seen his movements, he debated waking him, but hearing a slight noise from John, he was deciding against it. Randy was almost caught off guard when John's eyes opened suddenly. A part of him felt embarrassed he had been caught watching John, only amplified by the brief flash of heated feeling still in John's eyes before cold reality hit, making them look cold, almost empty. A look that did not fit John's normally playful face and demeanor. John then snapping at him stung.

"Whoa...I just came to ask if you wanted lunch...re-remember I was going to make something? Why would I lecture about Shea? I told you I wasn't mad over that anymore." For now Randy felt it was best to play dumb about what Sheamus had told him. John was honestly surprised by Randy's words and demeanor. He had fully expected that Sheamus had told Randy what he had caught John doing and that Randy was standing over his bed to unleash the Viper's wrath on him.  
"Oh, sure. Lunch sounds fine." John mumbled, slightly ashamed of his emotional outburst. "I think I'll watch a little TV while I eat. Maybe find a good car show or a movie to watch."  
Randy tried to give him a reassuring smile. "Ok, I'll be right back up with it."

He turned, leaving the room with the door partly open. Randy made his way back downstairs, preparing the three large bowls. By now, the grilled chicken was cool enough to not wilt the mixed greens. Topping them with a vinaigrette, he took them up to the rooms.. He sat his and Shea's in their room before carrying John his as he flipped through the channels.  
"I'll check on you in a bit, Bud." He tried to flash him a light smile again before leaving the room. As Randy walked in, Sheamus was just emerging from the shower. "Ok, so should we tell him what we have planned...or just mess around with him and see what happens?"  
Sheamus blinked, looking at him. "Once again, you know him better than I do."

"Normally I would say wait till he starts again and just give in...but...I think he was having a good dream and woke up in a bad mood...he...he looked so defeated. He said no more teasing or fun times...he would just stay watching TV or sleeping and leave us be."  
"That doesn't said like the chipper John we all know and love."  
"I know."  
"Then it may be best if we at least clue him in some after lunch...or ye wish to wait till after I do me shopping?"  
"Part of me wants to say it can wait...but I don't want John in this funk longer then needed. That isn't good for his health either."  
"Aye...well come eat then we'll go talk to the boy."  
Randy laughed. "You do realize you just called the oldest one of the group boy."  
"So.." Sheamus chuckled before grabbing his bowl to eat.


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John had just finished eating his salad and was watching an action movie when Randy and Sheamus both walked into the room together, looking a bit strange. John sighed and sat his bowl down, figuring Sheamus had finally informed Randy of their incident and now were both coming in to yell at him. "What's up, Guys?" John mumbled, pretending to be interested in the movie. "You want to watch this movie with me or are you leaving?" He waved them off with his hand. "If you want to go out, go ahead. I'm fine here." Randy glanced at the screen knowing it was a movie John must have seen hundreds of times in the past...He then looked at Sheamus with a smile and a nod. He walked over, taking John's bowl, setting it on the desk. If John had cared to look he would have seen the rage earlier in Sheamus' face was gone. He stood on one side of the bed as Randy stood on the other.  
"I do still need to go out for a bit, John...but we wished to talk to ye a bit first." He spoke with slight concern to his tone. "First, I wish to apologize for me outburst at ya."

"That is just for starters. I just hope you will take a moment to listen to us, John." John looked up at both of the men, seeing no rage or annoyance in their eyes. He picked up the remote and turned off the TV, looking at Randy and Sheamus in curiosity.  
"Sure, go ahead. You have my full attention." John assured the Irishman.  
Both men exchange a look a between them, nodding before Randy started.  
"We been doing a bit of talking...and well this whole thing was because we wanted to look out for your well being because sadly it seemed you were over looking that yourself."  
"Well and we realize that needed to include more than just ye ankle...to a point more than just ye body." Sheamus continued where Randy left off.

"Though it is a fine body, isn't it, Shea?" Randy smirked as both men almost on cue slipped into the bed on each side of John, sandwiching John between them. Shea careful of John's bad ankle and Randy careful how he may pull the chain, both guys draping an arm over John's shoulders. Randy was still in his jeans and Sheamus was wearing red basketball shorts.  
"That it is, Randy...so, Johnny Boy...how about we cut through all the tension bull shit and just do what we all know ye be wanting?"  
John thought he was still dreaming for a moment. Here the two men he had secretly fantasized about taking him both wanted him? He suddenly felt very exposed laying naked in the middle of his two buddies with only a thin sheet covering up his modesty. John turned to Randy in confusion.

"But I thought that you were angry about what Sheamus did with me, man? I don't want to hurt you again or make things get awkward between you both." John was sure the men could hear his heart beating, it was pounding so furiously.  
Randy turned his head to look more at John. "Was...key word was..." He slipped his hand from around John's shoulders and moved it down to John's thigh, giving a light squeeze. "That was because nothing was discussed ahead of time...It just happened. I felt hurt and left out."

"Aye, fella, just like my little outburst earlier..." Sheamus spoke up, rubbing John's far shoulder. "Since Randy is my boyfriend it was understandable I was thrown off guard thinking ya two had done something after his reaction to our little activity. We are all cool now that we talked about it..." Sheamus leaned close to John's ear. "The question be...are ye cool with it?"  
John closed his eyes, fighting the urge to just spread his legs and beg for the two lovers to fuck him silly. He took a few deep breaths as he tried to regain his composure. "If it's really what you both want...I'm cool with it." John spoke to the waiting men. "I just don't want to be blamed later for hurting your relationship. I care about you both too much for that."

Randy trailed his hand from John's thigh to trailing it over his groin, tracing the outline of his cock through the sheet. The same time Sheamus took the hand not across John's shoulder and used his fingers to massage across his chest. As John seemed to almost want to relax, the larger man pinched one of his nipples, giving it a slight pull. John let out a small moan as he felt Sheamus tease his nipple. Randy was tracing his shaft through the sheet was making his cock jump in anticipation. After not having been touched sexually in such a long time, being caressed by two men at once were sending John's senses into overdrive. "So, you gonna tell us what you want Johnny?" Randy started, as he slipped his hand under the sheet to cause flesh on flesh contact, wrapping his fingers around the hardening flesh. "Or should we just...take it?" John closed his eyes, groaning at the sexy words and sensations assaulting his body. Randy's question, spoken in his deep voice was driving John wild with lust.  
"P-Please." He moaned out, loving the feeling of Randy's hand on his cock directly. "J-Just take what you both want. Use me. Anything, anything you guys want to do." John had a feeling whatever they chose to do to him would be exactly what he wanted and needed.

Randy stopped touching John pulling away. "Don't worry, Johnny...we aren't going far." Randy assured him as both men moved from the bed to strip out of their clothing. Randy pulled the small tube of lube from his jeans before kicking them to the side, his manhood already thickening nicely. Sheamus made his way to his cabinet, searching for a shorter set of cuffs.  
"On yer belly now..." Sheamus told John as he walked back over to the bed, his milky white body on full display with a tuft of red hair crowning the base of his cock,..there was a few traces of freckles among the otherwise smooth frame.  
John pulled the sheet completely down to reveal his body to the two men. He rolled over onto his stomach, careful of the ankle chain and his injury. He stayed in that position completely silent, his round ass in the air as he waited to see exactly what his Irish friend would chose to do next.

"Fine specimen of God's sculpting hands if I ever seen one, fella." Sheamus told him as he took one hand, swatting the bottom of the ample flesh. He then moved up towards the top of the bed, taking John's hand closest to him placing the cuff on it before stretching his arm out attaching it to the bed post. The chain on these were shorter than the ones John was in the first night. Randy joined him, securing the other arm, causing John to be slightly stretched between both sides of the bed. Randy then retrieved the key to unlock the ankle cuff.  
"Comfy?" Randy almost joked as he was running his hand up John's leg until he could run it over the firm globe of his one ass cheek.  
"Extremely." John half-teased back, testing the restraints a little and finding them solid. He turned his head to look back at the two men with his dimpled smile. "Although, you really don't have to restrain me. I think it's safe to say I'm not planning on running away at this present time." John gave a short, teasing chuckle.

Sheamus squeezed then smacked the ass cheek opposite Randy. "But ya must admit, tis a lil fun this way, Aye?"  
Randy set the lube down before moving up higher on the bed. He then climbed up near John's head. "Take a good look, John...then open up. I know you have been dying to feel this..." He gave his hard cock a stroke "stuff that big mouth of yours."  
As Randy got in position by John's head, Sheamus gripped a hold of John's hips. "Up ya go, boy. " He lifted more to guide John up on his knees to partly part his cheeks for him. "Ah, even a better sight..." He took a hand to pull one cheek to the side as he just brushed the quivering puckered flesh lightly. John looked at Randy's thick manhood in front of his face, the sight bringing back many old memories. He opened his mouth a little, slightly parting his lips, to give Randy an open invitation to use his mouth for his selfish pleasure. John loved being used by rough, dominant men and Randy Orton was no exception to that rule, if anything the man created it.

Randy smiled, maybe more of a smirk as he helped support John's head with one hand. With how John's body was bound it almost had to contort to raise high enough for Randy to slide into John's waiting mouth. He stroked the back of John's head with the other hand as he pushed in deeper. He knew how John wanted it and would in time...but was starting slow for now. "That's it...such a good mouth you have, John." He shifted his eyes from John toward Sheamus to see what he was doing. "Trust me, he isn't a china doll."  
"Alright, alright...pardon me for admiring." Sheamus reached for the tube, popping the top to pour a thin bead down between John's cheeks, the cool sensation trailing over the sensitive flesh. Sheamus released the one cheek, allowing them to meet partly to spread the lube. Getting a firm hand on both, he pulled them apart to blow a stream of air on the source of his desire. He then took one finger, pressing it against John's tightened hole, pushing it slowly inside. He remembered John saying it had been a good while since he had the pleasure of another and he did not want to hurt the guy.

John made muffled sounds of delight as Sheamus pushed his finger inside of his tight hole. John had never been taken by two men before and the combination of having his mouth stuffed full of cock and Sheamus' gently fingering his ass was making him horny as hell. "Mmmm." John moaned around the Viper's hard shaft as he felt the Irishman push his finger in even more deeply. For once, the big-mouthed Cena was rendered almost mute by his best friend's thick manhood.  
"I think he can handle more." Randy instructed as a deep moan passed his lips loving how John's mouth felt and he began to make his thrusts deeper into the warm recesses. "Mmmm, yeah still good...Go ahead, give me a good long suck."  
"Aye, if ye sure." Sheamus worked a second finger into the tight hole, working to stretch John open to accommodate his girth. "If I am too rough on ye, Johnny Boy, just give Randy a little nibble."  
"Hey NOW!" Randy tried to shoot Sheamus a Viper like gaze which Sheamus only returned with a playful smile.

A slight chuckle passed John's stuffed lips at Sheamus' comment. He loved the Celtic Warrior's fun side. He worked on trying to deep-throat Randy's cock as Sheamus opened up his ass with gentle patience. John was actually a little touched at with how much care his Irish buddy prepared his ass to be fucked by him. Maybe a touch of anger or also knowing how John could be, Randy purposely gave John a couple of deeper and faster thrusts than his prior motions. "Oh, you like the idea of him telling you to cause me harm?" He took a hold of John's head with both hands to give him a more forceful mouth fucking. Part of him loved as John had to fight a little to accommodate his size. Sheamus did wonder a moment, but aside for maybe a few brief gags it didn't looks like John was exactly off put by Randy's behavior. He pulled his fingers free to apply some of the lube to his near aching cock. He slid the head between John's cheeks, loving the warmth John's body was throwing off. He then worked to push the head past the tighter outer ring and moaned already from the little bit, waiting for John to adjust before going deeper.

Randy's anger and dominance both scared and aroused John Cena. He had seen the angry Viper side to Randy before and felt firsthand how brutal and rough he could become. Sheamus' cock was pushing slowly into his entrance, giving him the first good cock in over a year of single life. John spread his muscular legs as wide as possible, so that Sheamus could get in extra deep and at a good angle for their mutual satisfaction.  
John's movement of his legs was all the silent encouragement Sheamus needed. Bracing a hand on each of John's hips, he pushed in even deeper. "Hot damn...like a fucking glove..." Sheamus moaned as he worked his way all the way into John's tight but welcoming body. He stayed deep for a moment just a faint roll of his hips getting them both time to adjust.

"Goddamn, you're treating him with kid gloves over there...Fuck, if I knew you would be so fucking reserved."  
"Oh, just clam it and enjoy ye part how ye wish and I'll enjoy mine."  
John hated to side with Randy but he had to admit that Sheamus was not being anywhere as rough with him as he had anticipated. After the night when Sheamus had carried him like a sack of potatoes, John had expected a monster in bed. Pulling his mouth from Randy's now saliva coated cock with an audible pop, John turned to give Sheamus a lusty glance. "You can fuck me harder than that, Shea. I'm a pretty tough SOB." John said, topping from the bottom.  
"If ya say so." Sheamus slide most of the way before snapping his hips forward to plunge deep again into the tight hot space. He growled at the feeling as he repeated the same actions. Slowly dragging out, only to snap back in. "Damn it, boy."  
Randy lightly smacked John's cheek. "Who told you to stop...get back to sucking like the good tramp I know you can be, Cena." John quickly obeyed, sucking Randy's erect cock eagerly. Some people would have been offended by Randy's words but John got off on the Viper mode Randy was in. Sheamus fucking his ass was feeling sensual as well, but there was just something about the way Randy was treating him that made him come apart with pleasure. John bobbed his head up and down on Randy's cock, looking up into his eyes submissively.

The icy cold gaze slowly turned darker as he smirked down at the very obedient John. "That it...Take it all...You're liking this aren't you...having your fucking body filled by two hot and hard cocks." Randy groaned, his hands gripping a hold of John's head again as he pounded into his mouth. "Fuck yeah, take it all...Just a cock hungry slut just begging for this shit weren't you?" John's moans became louder and louder the more that his best friend used his body and called him demeaning names. Randy's words were true; he did enjoy being filled up with two large cocks. Sweat poured down his face as he worked with all his might to service the two dominant boyfriends to their satisfaction.  
"I'll be damned. He really is getting off on this ain't he?" Sheamus bellowed with a moan. He reached one hand around to grab John's hardened cock, fisting it with his hand as he changed his angle and how deep he went, he started going faster to pound into John sweet bundle of nerves. "Mmmm, man, for such a hot ass how the hell he keep it unfilled so long?"

"Damn, Man. I been so fucking hard so much today...fuckkkkkk" Randy cried out as he pumped into John's mouth, his hot essence flooding his friend's mouth. Randy held his cock in John's mouth, waiting until John was forced to swallow it. Sheamus gave a growl, slapping John's ass when he pulled back. He wasn't sure how he would feel seeing Randy shoot his load for someone else...but it was a lot hotter than he had thought it would be. "That taste good, hmm?" Sheamus spoke with a heaving breath.  
John swallowed all of Randy's seed as quickly as he possibly could, only a little cum dripping from the corners of his mouth. Once Randy had pulled his now drained manhood from John, the CeNation leader answered Sheamus' question. "Fuck yeah! He tastes fucking wonderful." John felt his own climax drawing near from all the stimulation. "Fuck! Fuck my ass!" John groaned, the pressure building. Randy smirked, patting John's cheek before moving off the bed to move around to get a better view.  
"Damn, so that's how you look." Randy joked slightly with Sheamus.  
"I sure ya looks just as good in the same position...If he is up to it maybe we need to test that theory out...mmmmm"

"Even if he isn't up to it...I am sure we can convince him..." Randy wrapped his hand with Sheamus' hand, stroking John together. "Isn't that right, John? You would love to feel my cock reach so deep inside your ass...Just think, me fucking you so hard you won't walk right for days while Sheamus is sitting there watching us."  
"Fuck Randy... just the thought...Ooooo...I nay think I can hold on much longer myself here...for a hard up thing he sure last a good time, don't he?"  
Randy smirked, taking his other hand to lightly tug and squeeze John's heavy balls. "You hear that, Slut? You think you're about ready to loose it? Hmmm?"  
"I'm so damn close, Randy!" John answered, his body tensing in preparation for his coming orgasm. Randy's hands on his tightening balls proved to be his undoing. John moaned out his hard release, shooting two spurts of cum in ecstasy. "Damn! So Good, Randy!"

Feeling John's walls squeezing like a steel trap was enough to send Sheamus over his edge as well...He nearly gave almost a primal like roar as he came. "Damned savage." Randy told him.  
Sheamus pulled free to sit a moment on his heels before sliding from the bed. "This coming from the one that worked to basically consensually rape the fella."  
"How the hell is it rape if he agrees?"  
"Whatever, Randy." The jovial look to his eyes was gone and a slight bite to his voice as he slipped off the bed moving to find his shorts.  
"Shea..."  
"Forget it...Going back to our room to shower."  
"DAMN IT!" Randy ran one hand over his face before closing the door and moving to unchain John. "Lets get you clean and see about changing the sheets."


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John looked concerned as Randy released him from his restraints, rubbing his sore wrists a little. "Is something wrong with Shea?" John asked with a frown. "He seemed damn upset for some reason."  
Randy took a deep breath, trying to think of how to explain it. "I may have a clue...but not fully sure."  
"What do you think, Randy? I hope Shea isn't regretting his decision. That's exactly what I was worried about from the start." John sighed, running a hand over his cropped head in exasperation.  
Randy let out a slight sigh, wondering how to word it...he did not want to make John feel bad. "Do you know what you said as you came or were you just wrapped up in the feeling?"  
John's face scrunched up in thought as he tried to remember exactly what he had cried out in the heat of the moment. "Yeah, I think so...You asked if I was going to cum soon.. I remember saying yes and then telling you how good it felt." John smiled slightly, touching his friend gently on his tattooed shoulder. "Which it did, by the way. It felt so damn amazing, Randy. I've been needing that for a long time."

"I'm glad..." Randy looked down a moment. "I think the fact you only mentioned my name in connection to how good you felt...that is almost as bad as calling the wrong person's name in bed." He couldn't think of a better way of putting it.  
John was silent a moment before full realization of what Randy was saying hit him head on. "Oh shit, I'm so fucking sorry, man." John rubbed the back of his neck to ease the stress he felt. "I never meant to make Shea feel left out. I just said your name because you were the one doing most of the talking, you know? I feel like total shit."

"I'll try to talk to him later and see if I can get him to see you didn't mean for it to be taken the way it was." Just go hop in the shower while I track down new sheets for you, ok?" John nodded at Randy, giving the man a friendly wink as he walked into the bathroom to take a warm shower as suggested. He whistled a song, feeling completely satisfied for the first time in months. Finally, his carnal need to be taken and ravaged had been more than met. It was such a relief to be free of all the pent up tension. Randy knew how John liked to take long drawn showers so he knew he had time to go track down some sheets. He want to trust John at this point, but knowing John now felt bad cause of what he had said about Sheamus, he locked the door just in case as he headed for the linen storage.

As he was looking, he heard the bedroom door open and Sheamus already heading down the steps. "What, not even a goodbye?" Randy spoke, looking at him when he paused on the steps.  
"Why don't ye just go back to yer toy...it's clear his feelings." The strong bite still to his voice.  
"Whoa...wait a minute there. John said what he did because I asked him stuff right before...it doesn't have a thing to do with how good you made him feel. For crying out loud Shea…you're fucking amazing in bed...when we can make the time...the giving and the taking. You ask him yourself if you don't believe me."  
"Whatever, Randy...that's twice now he cried out yer name as he came."  
"This a fucking ego thing for you? Besides that, did you have fun?"  
"Well..." Sheamus looked down, the bite leaving his tone as he mumbled under his breath.  
"What was that?"

"FINE FINE...I was enjoying it OK!?"  
"Then get over the hang up of a name."  
"I'll try...just let me finally get me shopping done and clear me head, ok?"  
"Ok, now come up here a moment." Sheamus came back up the steps. Randy grabbed his shirt collar, wrapping his hand in it pulling Sheamus in for a deep kiss. "I so wanted to do that...but I felt odd doing it in front of John." Sheamus gave almost a shy smile with a nod before he took off down the steps again. Randy grabbed the fresh sheets and moved back into John's room. He started to make the bed up, keeping an ear out for John.

John walked out from the bathroom to see Randy making up his bed. The CeNation leader was still totally naked except for a pair of striped boxers that now covered his modesty. "Thanks, Randy." John looked down at the fresh sheets. "Did you get a chance to talk with Shea?"  
Randy turned to look, wondering when John slipped the boxers into the bathroom. "Yeah, very briefly...just like me before he needs time to cool down. He went to get shopping down that we have been putting off all day. He admitted he liked it up to that one thing...I tried to explain it like you did. The fact my name came out because I was asking you something at the time." Randy rubbed his chin in thought. "Shea may think I am a fool for doing this...but can I trust you to behave now? Or do I need to put the ankle cuff back on?" Randy looked at John with hopeful eyes that his buddy wouldn't lie to him just to get away from them.

John busted out laughing at the pleading look Randy sent his way. "No, I'll behave and be a good boy." He gave Randy a wicked smirk. "I'd be a fool to try to run off now. Things are just starting to get interesting." He slapped his buddy on the shoulder. "Besides, what if I said no? You aren't strong enough to take down Super Cena without your boyfriend's help." John could never resist ribbing his best friend a bit.  
Randy lightly shook his head. "Just rest...I am locking the door though...I think Shea would think our little sex fest fried my brain if I don't at least do that." He patted John's arm before heading for the door and once it was locked, he headed for the master bedroom to take a long shower himself.  
John sat down on the bed thinking over the days events. It had felt so good when the two men had dominated him, almost like a dream come true. The only thing that made him a little sad was the thought of what John had wanted them to do. For a brief, fleeting moment, a part of John had longed to be kissed and held after the hot sex by both of the men. He knew that neither man would ever dream of kissing him; they loved each other far too much for that.

John should be happy to get anything at all sexually from either man. He was only a third wheel, an added toy in their kinky, sexual fantasies. And that should be enough but somehow it was not. It was not remotely enough but John would take it with eager enthusiasm. Because he would much rather be only a friend, even a sex toy, in Randal Keith Orton's life than nothing at all. John sighed, closing his eyes to rest. Being single and alone was hell but it was all John Cena had left.

* * *

Sheamus returned from his shopping. He walked in with the first set of bags, setting them down he looked around for Randy, no sign of him, he guessed he was either hanging with John or relaxing in their room. He just shrugged as he went to grab the rest of the bags. Most were groceries, there was one from a hardware store. Sheamus just put away the food that would spoil if left out, figuring he could handle the pantry items later. He picked up the hardware store bag and made his way upstairs, seeing both doors closed. He made his way down to John's room, trying the handle finding it locked. He turned the lock to open it. Peeking inside, Sheamus saw John sitting on the edge of the bed seemingly lost in thought.

"Ya ok, John?" He asked sort of low, not wanting to disturb him if he was that deep in thought.  
John looked up and gave the Irishman a half-smile. "Hi, Shea. Yeah, I'm ok." He eyed the bag his buddy was carrying. "I see you got back from your shopping."  
"Aye, I did...I got a bunch of stuff to put away still." Sheamus offered a half-smile in return. "I am sorry for leaving in the huff I did." He shut the door, moving over to sit in the chair facing John, seeing the boxers, but also the lack of the cuff. Then again the door was locked, so that was understandable. Setting the bag on the floor, he glanced at it then John. "But maybe one of my trips wasn't needed after all."

"Oh?" John looked at the bag with curious eyes. "Did you bring me a present?" He teased lightly. "More bondage fun for the stubborn bad boy?" A big smile broke out across his face.  
Sheamus returned a slight, maybe awkward chuckle. "Well, maybe a bit crude in methods...but aye...something to give ye enough movement to reach the shower alone...but it seems Randy trust ye with just the door locked." He looked at him raising a brow. "Is that the case now, John... can we trust you to nay fight us no more on the subject of ye staying? Be assured we are not trying to jeopardize yer title reign...we will have ye ready to go by Extreme Rules."

John's smirking face grew a bit serious. "Yeah, Shea. I won't fight you guys on it any more. You have my word. I may not like it, but I'll wait it out." He gave the Irishman an apologetic look. "And I'm truly sorry. Sorry for being such an ass that you had to carry me and..." John paused a moment. "Sorry about earlier today. I really do enjoy your...company, man."  
Sheamus laughed as he stood up with the bag, moving to the cabinet just slipping it into the bottom if it. "If ya had not done that though...who knows if we would have gotten to the point we did today." He then walked over, beginning to remove the shorter wrist restraints. "It was an interesting experience wasn't it?"

"Very interesting." John agreed as he watched Sheamus work. There was just something so honest and open about the Irishman that John liked. It was a big difference from Randy's guarded words. "So...uh...How long have you enjoyed playing with toys?" John asked bluntly, knowing that it would not offend his buddy.  
Sheamus gave a faint chuckle. "Maybe longer then I care to admit to myself." He gave a silent laugh as he actually tried to think back how long it had actually been as he removed the ankle chain from the bed, placing the items away. At least for now he was keeping the longer wrist restraints attached.

"Me too." John admitted before blushing at his friend's shocked look. "Or at least I think I am interested. I have not had much actual exposure to many toys but the idea of them is appealing." John paused again. "My I Quit match with Randy was much more enjoyable than I anticipated. I...uh...enjoyed the restraints." Suddenly, John did something he never did with Randy. He acted on impulse and spoke freely what he was thinking. "Would you like to know a big fantasy of mine?"

"Ah, so ye DID enjoy us using those cuffs on ye earlier... even though ye had no reason to run now." He walked back over by the bed, actually sitting down next to John with a smile on his face. "Sure, Johnny Boy, spill your deep dark fantasies to O'Sheamus here." He gave a faint chuckle.  
"Well, there are so many..." John's eyes took on a glassy look as he thought of some of his favorite fantasies. "One I return to often. I am home alone when a masked man overpowers me. He ties me up and puts a gag in my mouth to keep me quiet. Then he just strips me down and plays with my body, doing whatever the hell he wants while I am helpless and unable to even voice my opinion on what is happening to me."

John looked toward Sheamus' cabinet as he finished. "So, yeah, definitely not against the idea of restraints." John blushed again. "Do you know I am a bi-man in my thirties and I've never had a vibrator in my ass?" Sheamus gave a shutter as John's declaration of his one fantasy...his heart wanting to pound right out of his own chest as fear swept his large frame. He slowly stood almost in a daze. He was almost staring ahead it was as if he didn't even hear the rest of John's words. His breath was in shaky little puffs as he was trying not to feel his body tremble.


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John jumped from his place on the bed, worry etched in his face. The look on Sheamus' face was frightening. "Shea! You ok, Man?" John placed a hand on the shaken man's shoulder. "Did I say something wrong? You said feel free to share." When John first touched him, Sheamus jerked away, quickly turning. His blue eyes showing something rarely seen...fear. His chest still seen heaving under his shirt from that same fright. It was almost as if he didn't even recognize John as first. Sheamus' hands moved as if debating what to do wondering who he was...a friend...or one of them. He blinked a few times, shaking his head before raising his hands to his head.

His body still near shaking. "I...I am so-sorry Johnny..." His voice almost uncharacteristically soft and shaken. John was sick with worry over what he had done. He had never seen his friend look so fearful and shaken. Without thinking, John drew the Irishman into a warm hug, holding him close.  
"Oh shit, Man. No, I'm sorry. I never realized my fantasies were such scary shit." John gave a humorless chuckle. "Damn glad now that I never told Randy."  
Part of Sheamus wanted to fight...but his head clearing he instead relaxed into John's hold. "Ra-Randy may be ok with such a thing..." He almost mumbled against John's shoulder and neck as he wrapped his arms around him. "I-I just co-could ne-never plan su-such a thing...no ma-matter how mu-much I knew you wou-would like it..." He was still trying to control his racing heart.

"Shhh." John soothed his upset friend. "No one is asking you to. I was just explaining my interest of learning more about restraints and gags." John rubbed Shea's back in gentle motions. "I'm sorry if I upset you, buddy."  
The larger man slowly calmed down, pulling away a little. His voice was still a big shaky. "Just bad memories...that's all." He tried to offer a weak smile. "Ya had no clue...no one round here does...so pl-please..." He licked his lips, feeling them dry.  
"Of course...It's all forgotten." John moved to sit back down on the bed. "What about you, Shea? Ever had any sexual fantasies?"  
Sheamus tried to think as he moved back to sit next to John again. "Honestly...I think most I have had a chance to experience one way or another...I'll be honest, when ya were fighting me, John...ya had me so worked up...then when I started touching ya...just how...open ya were...god damn it...hot..." He shook his head almost blushing. "I don't even know what almost possessed me..." He chuckled. "As Randy joked, maybe deep down part of me is still a savage like me ancestors. Part of me didn't even remember straddling ya like I was..." He looked down a little. "Scary yet...oddly thrilling...is that wrong?"

"No more wrong than me getting off on it too." John's eyes grew lustful at the recent memory. "Damn, Man. I have honestly never felt so alive." John shook his head, realizing how heated the conversation was making him. "Anyway, glad we had this chat, Shea. Maybe sometime you'll show me what other things you have tucked away in that cabinet?"  
Sheamus gave a more throaty genuine laugh as John's declaration. "Aye, maybe I will...tis nay as grand as what you may be thinking in that crazy head of yours though." Sheamus shifted a bit in his seat before deciding to stand, moving by the window in the room, feeling the sudden need for a little space between them as his mind started to play tricks with him.  
Noticing that things were getting a bit out of hand, John decided to take the subject off sexual things. "Hey, Shea. Now that it's been established that I'm not going to run off, would it be possible to either get time in your workout room or swimming pool at some point? I really need to work out to keep in shape. No need to lay in bed all day now that you can trust me."

Sheamus looked over at John. On instinct, he licked his lips thinking of John in swim trunks...did not matter if it was a Speedo or board shorts, he coughed slightly as he turned back away again. "If ya promise to only work yer arms for now I guess the workout room would be fine...I don't want us catching ye on the tread mill or leg presses. As for the pool...that may be good for yer legs if ya still don't do it too much...with yer background I am sure ya know how the water resistance can still tear ya up if yer not careful. Do ya have trunks in your bags?" Sheamus felt his heart wanting to race a little, this time for a fully different reason.

"Yeah, we live out of our bags, remember?" John teased, his face brightening at the idea of getting back into his workout routine. He stood up and rummaged through his bags until pulling out a pair of blue and tan board shirts. "These should be ok." John glanced out the window at the sunshine. "It will be so damn nice to get out of this room."  
"Aye...I am sure...but ye do know it has only really been two days?" He laughed. "I will make sure the patio lights are set to come on...or ye wish to save the pool for tomorrow? I was planning of starting dinner soon...nothing too fancy spaghetti with a meat sauce...I faintly remember hearing something bout ye and Italian food."  
"Thanks, Shea. I think I'll change and go take a dip before dinner. It will give me something to do while you cook and Randy rests." John headed into the bathroom and reappeared a few minutes later in the board shorts. "I can hardly wait to get in that water." He gave Sheamus an eager smile.

"Um...yeah...don't be forgetting a towel." Once he was sure John had everything, he led him downstairs and through the house to the sliding glass doors that led to the back patio. He then headed into the kitchen to finish unpacking, setting aside the boxes of pasta and jars of sauce...yeah he wanted to cater a bit to what he heard John may like...but he was not a scratch cooker. Sheamus pulled out one pot, filling it with water, then a large fry pan to begin cooking the ground beef to go into the sauce. John walked over to the large pool and climbed the ladder to reach the water below. He swam for awhile, doing some backstrokes to work his arms and just enjoyed the beautiful sunshine and the quiet serenity of being all alone with no work related hassles to deal with.

Randy left the room after he had finished watching a movie. Looking down the hall, he saw the door was open to John's room. "What the hell?" He walked down the hall, seeing John wasn't in there. "FUCK!" He bolted for the steps, heading downstairs. Randy only slowed down when he smelled food when he hit the dinning room. He headed for the kitchen, wondering if John somehow got loose, but his stomach over ruled common sense. He saw Sheamus by the stove almost shuffling from one foot to the other as he cooked. Randy couldn't help but chuckle as Sheamus' sometime more playful oddities. "Shea?"  
"Aye, ye decided to join the land the living hmm?"  
"I was awake. I was watching TV. Um...you seen John?"  
"Aye...he swore he would be a good boy so he is out in the pool."  
"Oh..."

"Hey if he runs we'll just go catch him again...then again knowing yer crazy friend, he may enjoy that."  
Randy laughed. "Knowing him...more then likely. Anything I can help you with?"  
"Nay, I think I have it covered less ye wish to start gathering the plates. Oh, and tell John to go shower off...those chemicals would be murder on the furniture."  
"About how long?" He watched Sheamus pull a noodle from the pot.  
"Hmmm just a few minutes."  
"Alright." Randy made his way outside, seeing John working his arms in the water. "YO!" he waited until John looked. "Chow time! Go clean up!"  
John nodded and climbed from the pool, drying off with the towel he had brought with him. "Hey, Randy. Rest well?"  
"Damn, everyone assumed I was sleeping...I was watching a movie waiting for Shea to get back...not knowing he decided to spring you and begin cooking. Oh, he said to please take a quick shower, he doesn't want any chlorine getting on the furniture." Randy looked around. "Mmmm or maybe we can eat out here...one moment." He moved over to one of the windows, knocking on it.

Sheamus looked toward the noise and saw Randy peering in then gesturing like a bad game of charades. He finally got the meaning and nodded yes, but then motioned Randy to come there. By the time Randy got back to John, he was laughing. "Ok, sit down over there. We will be back out with it. Want a beer or something else?"  
"A cold beer sounds great." John smiled before strolling over to recline in one of the patio chairs. "You guys got me damn spoiled."  
Randy chuckled as he headed inside & just looked at Sheamus. "What, I figure after we eat we can just enjoy the fresh night-time air...and after a bit maybe we all can enjoy a nighttime swim. If so what is the point of making John shower and change?"  
"Aye, I guess yer right." Sheamus went to grab good size bowls to dish up the dinner while Randy went and grabbed a few beers for them "Ya know now he is not under lock and key he may need to help a little."

"Oh no...Trust me...you do not want John near a stove."  
"That bad?"  
"Yeah, be lucky he can make a sandwich."  
Sheamus could not help but laugh. "Please tell me he can boil water?"  
Randy just gave a look that started Sheamus off again. He worked to compose himself before grabbing the grated cheese, tucking it under his arm before loading the tray with the bowls. The two then made their way outside setting the food down and then taking seats themselves.  
John stood up and took his food as well as a cold can of beer before sitting back down again. "You guys take such good care of me." John teased as he stretched out lazily and began to eat. "The water felt amazing, Shea. I don't know how you ever pry yourself away from that pool."

"Well ye know the woes of our job, Johnny Boy...we work hard for the finer things of life...but then hardly have time to enjoy them." He gave a faint sigh as he topped his bowl with some of the cheese before opening his own beer. Randy nodded, agreeing with Sheamus' statement.  
John sighed. "That's true for certain." He ate in silence for a few minutes. "Hey, Randy. You and Shea both have swimming trunks? Maybe we could take a swim in a bit."  
Randy just sort of shot a look of 'you have to be kidding.' Sheamus laughed at Randy's action before answering for them. "Aye, John we have swimwear...just we are all gonna rest a bit after we eat...pasta is a bit heavy. We don't need anyone cramping up now."

John nodded, giving Randy a knowing smirk. "Why so quiet, Randy?" John mocked. "Don't know how to...swim?"  
"I know how to swim and you damn well know it Cena...I just couldn't believe if you would ask if we owned any trunks since it is his house and how...well how much I am here compared to my own place."  
John raised his hands in mock surrender. He had forgotten how temperamental his best friend could be. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I was just asking. No need to go all Viper on my ass." He finished his food and leaned back in the chair to relax.  
Sheamus chuckled shaking his head. "Do I need to separate ye two and send ye both to separate corners?"  
"No" Randy gave a faint grumble as he continued to eat.

"I swear it's like two children." He chuckled again returning to his meal. Once done, Randy helped Sheamus take everything inside before heading up to the bedroom to change. Randy was in black trunks while Sheamus was in green board shorts. Both men grabbed towels before heading back outside, Sheamus flipped the outside lights on as the sun set lower in the sky welcoming the night.

Both guys took seats back at the table to finish enjoying their beers while they let their food filled bellies settle.  
"Such a nice evening." John mused as he finished drinking his beer. "Usually by this time I'm working inside some arena or on a plane traveling to my next appointment."  
"Yeah, we would normally be in the middle of a show, depending where in the country we are that night...I just got to say thank God for cell phones because they reset the clock for you." Randy commented as he was finishing up his own beer. He looks at Sheamus. "So mother hen, has it been long enough yet?"  
"Ha ha...Aye, I think we should be good as long as none us do anything too active right away."  
"Ya...I hear you." Randy got up heading for the pool diving in the deep end leaving Sheamus with a faint pursing of his lips as his boyfriends antics. John burst out laughing at the look on Sheamus' face. He was used to Randy by now. Climbing from his chair, he walked to the pool's edge and climbed down the ladder into the deep water. Once in the water, John began a leisurely swim, taking his time to enjoy the evening air.

Yeah, Sheamus was right...two children. oh well if you can't beat them...hmmm beating...he shook his head moving from the table heading for the pool and down the steps of the more shallow end. He had debated doing a cannon ball, but know his luck he would be the fool to get the cramps. Sheamus just laid back, enjoying the warm night-time as he heard the others in the deeper end. John was floating on his back when he was grabbed by his good leg and jerked under the water. Coming to the surface to see a smug Randy, watching him, John began chasing after his friend, determined to get his payback. "Come here, you cocky bastard!"

"I swear..." Sheamus stood up looking at them. He then dived under the water, swimming toward them until he could grab Randy and pulled him briefly under the water. Randy sputtered a bit as he popped back up.  
"Where the hell you come from!?"  
Sheamus just laughed. "They don't call me the Great White for nothing, fella." He laughed more as he back stroked away from them.  
John laughed at Randy. "Your boyfriend owned your ass. That will teach you to be such a tease."  
"Yeah, but currently we both own yours." He smirked slowly moving closer to John.  
"God, give the guy a break, Randy." Sheamus called out.  
"KILLJOY!" Randy yelled back.

John smirked at Randy one final time. "Saved by the Great White." He teased. He swam back over to the ladder and climbed out of the pool. "It's been fun, Guys, but I think I've had enough for one day. I think I'll shower and head off to bed. Don't miss me too much now." He laughed, grabbing a towel to dry off.  
"Night, John." Both men answered. It was not long before they decided sleep after a warm shower sounded just about right...yeah it was an early night, but how often did they get to enjoy those?


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Sheamus woke up in a cold sweat, the room still in pitch darkness. He tried to calm his racing heart as he felt across the bed to assure himself Randy was still there. Randy mumbled faintly in his sleep. Sheamus moved to lightly kiss his cheek without waking him more before climbing from the bed. He made his way over to the closet, opening it to pull the terry cloth robe he had off the hook and slipped it on over his nude form. Slipping from the room, he made his way downstairs. It took awhile but he knew nearly the house by heart even in the dark. Only after he reached the family room did he turn on one lamp. He than made his way to the bar, retrieving a bottle of scotch and a glass. Moving to one of the recliners he sat down in it pouring a fair share into the glass. Setting the bottle on the table he took a long deep draw of the fiery liquid. He tried to close his eyes to relax...but they could not stay closed without him seeing 'them'. With shaky breath and his hand almost as bad he took a few more sips, his eyes open, yet almost void in appearance.

John woke up to hear a faint noise of a man heading downstairs. Unable to sleep himself, he climbed from his bed and threw on a pair of boxers and an undershirt. He had slept in the nude as he often got hot during the night hours. John left his room and descended down the stairs, seeing which of his two friends was awake for a chat. His heart hurt a little as he noticed Sheamus sitting in a recliner, drinking, with a look of pain all over his face.  
"Hey, Man." John called softly, so as not to startled the Irishman. "I couldn't sleep either. Mind if I join you?"  
The sound almost didn't register in Sheamus' brain at first. "What, Finn..." He almost whispered it...then blinking he looked over seeing John. "Oh...so-sorry John...what ye say?" There may have been a touch of moistness to the large man's eyes that he fought to blink away.

John was now very concerned. This was the second time that he had seen his Irish buddy so broken. He walked over to the chair and got on his knees to look Sheamus right in the eyes. His friend's eyes looked so haunted. "Shea, what is going on?" He almost whispered. "Did you and Randy have a fight or something?"  
"Nay...he be sleeping..." Sheamus sighed, setting the nearly drained glass down. He closed his eyes just briefly. "Just memories..." Reopening them seeing John kneeling almost in front of him. "Nothing ya can help with..." He took a deep breath shaking his head.

Seeing the usually so cheerful Sheamus so sullen made John feel sorrowful. He wondered what could have happened in the younger man's life to make him so upset. John crawled over to the chair until he was on his knees right in front of Sheamus, his muscled body between the man's parted legs.  
"Are you sure there is nothing I can do to help?" John's voice was husky as he studied Sheamus. "I could...I could make you forget. At least for right now."  
Sheamus was still almost numb as John worked his way between his legs, causing them to part. Looking down at him, he faintly licked his lips. "Oh fuck..." He almost rumbled, an exhale of breath still laced with the scotch.

Taking one hand, he lightly brushed John's face. The other hand lifting the edge of the belt holding the robe close. "This what ye hinting to, Johnny Boy...you want to make O'Shea feel good to brush away me troubles for now?" The light shake to his voice it was hard to say if it was fear or his own arousal already beginning to pool between his legs from seeing a man so willing. John looked at Sheamus' hand holding the robe belt and nodded. He loved the feeling of giving a good blowjob and his friend's mind now seemed to be off whatever demons were haunting him. He leaned forward, locking his hands behind his back by intertwining his fingers.

"Yeah, Shea. I want to. Let me make you feel good." John answered, his blue eyes humble and willing.  
A faint smile finally touched the corner of Sheamus' mouth, seeing what John just did,  
"Aye, ye can...Just carefully move back a moment." John wondered what was in his mind but did as directed. Sheamus stood up from the chair, moving behind John, he untied the belt slipping it out of the loops of the robe. Sheamus then bent down. "I ever do something ye don't want...just tell me to stop..." John nodded and Sheamus used the belt to lash John's hands together firmly, but not tight to the point of cutting off the circulation. He saw as John almost playfully tested the knots. He then made his way back around to sit in the recliner, this time sitting little more forward, spreading his legs the robe falling open to show off his expanse of paled flesh. While it may not be hard yet, his cock did twitch slightly in anticipation.

His eyes trained on John as he took one hand stroking himself slowly. "This what ye want?…Then come show me how good ye are at taking it."  
John's own cock began to thicken as he felt Sheamus binding his hands behind his back. It was as if the other man always knew exactly what he needed at just the right moment. Making his way back between Sheamus' open thighs, John watched with lust filled eyes as Sheamus stroked his growing erection. John stuck out his tongue and bent over, licking the tip of the milky white shaft before letting his tongue travel down the length to take the balls into his mouth, coating Sheamus' sac in his saliva, smelling a scent that was pure Sheamus. Sheamus just gave a low satisfied moan, feeling John trailing his tongue down his shaft, pausing his strokes, then as John began to stimulate to his balls. "Damn, that mouth is sweet..." He started back with the long drawn strokes. Part of him want to keep his eyes on John, another wanted to just lean back and relax. He watched for now, running his free hand over John's head slowly. "So fucking hot..."  
John kept his eyes locked on Sheamus with a look of pure submission as he licked his way back up the thick member while Sheamus stroked himself slowly.

"Why don't you lean back and relax? I will take care of you, Shea. I'll make you cum so hard. Just let me pleasure you." John whispered as he leaned forward the best he could with his hands tied.  
"I'll still relax...for now I wish to watch ye...But fine if ye wish to take over...be my guest." He moved both hands for now to rest on the arms of the chair. John loved how Sheamus always knew exactly what he wanted during a sexual encounter. He was just the kind of dominate male that got John hot as hell. John leaned over, sucking on the tip of Sheamus' cock before taking the hard member as far down his throat as possible and bobbing his cropped head up and down.

Sheamus just got a slightly more relaxed smile, his legs stretching out as he watched John, loving the feeling on his mouth. "Mmmm that's it..." He licked his lips moving one hand to touch John's hair, he just needed to touch him...needed that anchor to the here and now. "Yeah, that's it, boy..." He moaned in a low tone. John felt his own erection pressing against the confines of his boxers, his pre-cum leaving a wet spot in the front of them as he felt Sheamus' hand on his head and heard the voiced encouragement. He pushed the thick shaft down his throat until he had almost reached the base, gagging himself several times. The Irishman was not hung as much as Randy, but be was still of an above average size and thickness.  
Even without guidance from him, Sheamus couldn't believe John was so hungry to be used and taken he was gagging himself to please his need. Low throaty growls emanated from his chest. He moved both hands to rest on John's head. "Fuck, you are just a little cock hungry thing aren't ye?"  
Something about Sheamus told John that the man enjoyed a good submissive lover, at least at times, and it brought out the cock slut in John even more.

"Mmmmhmmm." John agreed around a mouth full of cock, sending pleasurable vibrations up and down Sheamus' manhood. He worked to take in more and relax his throat. Soon, he was taking Sheamus' entire length into his mouth without gagging.  
"Ah, fucking mother of god...OOOO..." Sheamus' fingers gripped lightly into John's scalp since his short hair got him nothing to get tangled in. "Ye keep like that...I nay think I gonna take much longer...damn..." John continued his attentions, sensing how close his friend was to his climax. He just wanted to see Sheamus happy and satisfied, not the sad, broken man he had seen when first arriving downstairs. John hallowed his cheeks as he sucked, trying to milk the pale cock of all its pent-up essence.

"OH! Damn...JOHN! AAAAA" He lost his resolve as he spilled his essence into John's mouth, then relaxing his hold on his head allowing John to make the next move as he slumped back in the seat panting. John drank down all of Sheamus' release, only a few little trickles lost from the sides of his mouth. John licked Sheamus' cock clean with his tongue before giving the head one final suck and releasing it from his mouth completely, licking his lips to get every last drop. Randy had taught him well never to leave his top with a dirty cock.  
"I'm glad I could help, Shea." John gave the spent man in the chair a small smile. "I've missed doing that."  
Sheamus gave a shaky shutter as John meticulous details. "I didn't nay mind at all...Nay at all..."


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

A slow clapping from the doorway drew Sheamus attention over, seeing Randy standing there as the source of the noise. "So this a private party...or can anyone join it?"  
"That would have been better before."  
"But it was such an interesting sight." Randy told them with a smirk, as he reached into his black satin robe, fondling himself. "I'm in the mood to give Johnny here a good old pounding." He licked his lips in a slowly hungry almost predatory manner as he walked closer to them. "Go ahead , turn to give him a side view of me ripping into that ass of yours...you know you want to."

John shuddered, loving this side of Randy. The dark, sensual almost predatory side of him that looked at John the way a snake would a small mouse before it was devoured. He had missed the feeling of Randy's eyes roaming his body in want. John turned his body as Randy had requested, giving Sheamus a good side view of his boxer clad ass and bound arms, a little embarrassed at the noticeable stain in the front showing John's wanton enjoyment from just giving head. "Such a good wanton slut aren't you, Cena?" Randy chuckled, moving behind John. Taking one hand, he gave a smack to John's ass that nearly echoed in the room. "Just couldn't wait to get a taste of that Irish cream could you?" Another firm smack before he took a hold of John's boxers, yanking them quickly to his knees, not seeming to care if the quick motion would almost cause John's already hard cock to get yanked down just to snap back up again.

John gave a small grunt of pain and pleasure as his boxers were yanked down, setting his hard, aching cock free. In all of his years, no one had ever given it to him the way Randy could. The Viper was an addicting mix of passion and aggression that drove John wild. "Fuck me, Randy." John begged into the dimly lit room. "Fucking pound my ass!"  
Randy just gave a small sinister smirk before slicking two of his fingers before working them into John's body, He wasn't going for this slow one finger shit. He loved how John tensed then relaxed around them. Sheamus shifted in his seat before reaching for the rest of his glass of scotch. Randy flipped the one part of his robe back, putting his manhood on full display. He pulled his fingers free and took a hold to tease the already leaking tip between John's plump globes, spreading the tiny drops between them and over the puckered flesh. "Tell me...tell us how bad you want this..." He pushed just barely against the opening then stopped hearing a wanton whimper from John. "Tell us how bad you need this." He placed his hands on John's hips to try to prevent John from pushing back on to him.

John's body was on fire, his face flushed as he felt the tip of his best friend's cock teasing the front of his entrance. The fact that Sheamus was watching his boyfriend take him only served to make the act seem that much hotter and even more taboo. "Please, Randy! I need this so bad! Give me your big cock!" John moaned out, giving Randy what he knew he wanted to hear. "You don't know how long I've needed this!" His voice grew lower and more sincere. "No one has ever been able to give it to me like you can."

As John stroked Randy's ego, he gave John what he craved. He gripped his hips hard and pushed himself deep past the resisting rings of muscle. "You're damned right." Randy practically growled at him as he didn't start slow and sweet going into a nice hard fuck. Sheamus shot down the rest of the glass setting it aside. The show was showing a side of Randy he had never seen before...and maybe in a way he was glad. John seemed to be liking it, which was what mattered. Randy moaned and puffed with every thrust into John's body, his grip near bruising with the force on John's hips. "Every ones perfect hero is nothing but a cock hungry slut...Hungry for the Celtic Vipers cocks...isn't...that...right!?" Randy punctuated the last few words with a sharp jabbing thrust against John's sensitive bundle of nerves.

John lost every ounce of his self-pride at Randy's words and actions but what else was new? Every other ring rat, every other lover had seemed somehow lacking after the way that Randy had made him feel. It was an addiction from which there was no hope of a cure. Every inch of his body was crying out for Randy, craving what the Viper had to offer him. "Yes, I'm a slut! I'm your slut, the Celtic Viper's little whore!" John's multitude of PG fans would have been shocked to see how much of a freak their CeNation leader truly was. "Hit that spot again! Fuck me!"

Maybe a touch of relief filtered into Sheamus' head hearing John proclaim to being both of theirs. Granted the blow job should have been a good sign...but it was still good to hear it from someone's lips. Sheamus moved so he was kneeling on the floor. He gave Randy a raising motion and Randy took one hand from John's hip grabbing The belt holding John's hands together and pulled slightly to force John up some. Sheamus then placed his hands on John's shoulders to prop John against him. Angling John to a rough pounding, Sheamus wrapped on arm around John's body listening to the smaller man panting and moaning in his ear. "That's a good lil slut...getting so hot from milking me dry...now ye want to milk the Viper dry too don't ye? Take all that into ye...toxic for others but ye thrive on it, don't ye?"

John moaned in ecstasy, hearing dirty talk from both men. This was better than his dream, better than anything he could ever imagine. A small part of him wanted to stay like this forever, a sex slave to the two lovers. "Yes, Shea! I loved milking your cock dry! I want Randy to fill up my ass!" John began thrusting his hips, trying to get some friction on his throbbing shaft. "Please, Shea! Touch my cock! Make me cum while Randy fucks me" He pleaded. "I'm begging you!"

"Ye read me mind...frisky thing ye are...so good." He still held one arm around John, supporting his weight even with Randy rattling his body. Sheamus took his other hand, wrapping it around John's aching cock, stroking from base to tip. Once at the tip, he held it, taking his thumb rubbing it over the leaking head. He then stroked back down. "So good and so hot for us both...such a frisky...nasty bugger aren't ye, Johnny Boy?"  
John whimpered and moaned as Sheamus stroked his needy cock and Randy gave him the pounding of his life. It was almost too good to be true. John felt his balls tense and before he knew what hit him, he toppled over the edge, his cock spewing his release all over the Irishman's nimble fingers.  
"Oh, fuck yeah! Shea! Randy! Uhhhhhh!"  
"Good...so...good.." Sheamus encouraged him. "I don't think the Viper is done with ye yet though..."

"Almost...god...keep clenched just like that..." Randy grunted loving how tight John got when he came. Sheamus brought his hand to his lips licking off a little of the warm essence. "Mmmmm...want to taste how good ye are...hmmm ye even hungry to taste yerself?"  
"Oh fuck yeah! Let me see him cleaning that for you..." Randy moaned deeply knowing he was only moments away from joining John over the edge. John obediently leaned his head forward to lick his own seed off Sheamus' fingers. He would do anything for Randy and he knew it made the Viper so hot. John took each of Sheamus' fingers past his soft lips one at a time, sucking on each digit as though it were a small cock, keeping his blue eyes locked on Sheamus' own blue ones. Both men moaned at the hot scene John played for them. That was just the last push Randy needed as he thrust hard and deep one last time, spilling his seed into John's body. Randy slowly pulled out, falling back on the ground from exhaustion. Sheamus wiped what ever traces may have been left on the robe before he moved around until he was between Randy and John so he could begin to untie John's hands.

"That was very hot, Johnny Boy." He spoke to him as he freed his hands and took one arm first to begin rubbing the feeling back into it before the other.  
"Yeah , John...so hot...so willing...but shit, I was not planning on walking in on you two...what caused this?"  
Sheamus sighed, lowering his head. "Twas partly me fault...I..I had another of me bad dreams..." He motioned to the glass on the table. "John saw me in my funk and just wanted to raise me spirits."  
"Another one?" Sheamus just nodded as he stood up to clean up the glass and bottle. John slowly stood up, rubbing his wrist a little, feeling a tad worried at the look of concern in Randy's eyes. Ever the one to talk things out, John gave Sheamus a worried glance.  
"Shea, are you sure that there is nothing... well" He blushed a little. "nothing else I can do?"

Sheamus look over from the bar area. "No, I am sure they will go away in time."  
"They not getting worse are they?" Randy asked.  
"It doesn't matter either way."  
"Yes it does. I'm worried about you...from hearing him we both are, man. You won't even tell me what they are about."  
"Cause I don't want to OK!" Sheamus practically slammed the glass on the bar top. Luckily, the thick glass took the impact. He then turned heading into the kitchen.


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John looked at Randy in open worry. "I'm worried about him, Ran. Shea is usually so open about things. When I came down the stairs awhile back he looked like he just lost his best friend." John rubbed the back of his neck. "How long has he been having these nightmares?"  
Randy looked down a moment. He wanted to open up to John...maybe a second voice could get through Sheamus' thick headedness.  
Since John was already seeing what was happening what harm was there? "About a week now...since we were over in Ireland...Most guys are so happy to be 'back home'...aside from me meeting his mother…I don't know, it was like he dreaded most of it. He was on edge...there wa..." Randy shook his head starting to bottle up his thoughts again.

John sighed deeply. "Well, whatever it is that's wrong it's not good, Ran. I...well I was having a chat with Shea. He came into my room after he got home from shopping and we got on the subject of...well, sexual fantasies. I shared one of mine with him and the guy completely freaked out. He started shaking and looked at me like he was scared to death, like he didn't even recognize me. Frankly, it scared me, Man."  
Randy slowly nodded. "You're not the only one, John...but he won't say anything past bad memories...someone sent him photos while we were over there...but I don't know what they were of...well except someone tied with a rope...it was a segment of a photo he dropped. That and some guy that was trying to harass him when we went to lunch the first day over there..." Randy sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, as if he was debating sharing a few other things.

"Well, while ye fellas are having fun Freuding my mind...good night." Sheamus called to them as he headed for the steps. It was hard to tell if he was angry or not that they were discussing his issues behind his back. John did not even hear Sheamus' parting words to them. Something had clicked in his mind at Randy's words. "Wait, did you say a picture of a guy tied with rope?" His eyes were wide at the revelation. "Randy, my fantasy, the one that set him off involved me being tied up. I told him I had this fantasy of a masked man coming into my house while I was alone, overpowering me, binding and gagging me, and then using my body against my will. He totally freaked out." John's voice dropped to a whisper. "Randy, do you think Shea was attacked?"

"Could be..." He fixed his robe then crossed his arms over his chest moving to sit. "Mind picking up your boxers?...It is...a little distracting."  
"Oh, sure. Sorry." John bent over to retrieve his boxers, hiding a smirk as his round ass was all but right in Randy's face. He loved being a tease at times. John pulled the underwear back on before following Randy's example and sitting down in the nearest chair. Randy may have cracked a small smile as John's childish attempt to lighten the mood in the air.  
"I only know a little from what I pieced together. I over heard him call the guy at lunch Finn. I remember him asking if I knew the real Sheamus...it was creepy...Sheamus tried to ask the guy to leave us alone. When that didn't work I 'kindly' told him to get lost." He took a deep breath. "I don't know how much you heard about the Smackdown part of the tour."

"Honestly, Buddy, not too much. I have been so damn busy with Raw, the house shows, and all the charity and media work. Especially now since I'm the WWE Champion again." John sighed. "You know how it can get."  
Randy nodded "Surprised the one bit didn't spread..." Randy gave a cough standing. "I think I could use a drink myself..." He headed for the bar area "Want something?" He started looking over the bottles knowing there at least use to be a bottle of JD there.  
"Sure, Man. Might as well. A beer is fine." John stood and walked over to the bar. "Do you think Shea is pissed at us now for prying?"

Randy crouched down to open the mini bar to retrieve a cold beer. He placed it on the bar top as he poured his first shot of JD, finally finding the near drained bottle. "Shit, need to get a new one soon." He then looked at John. "I honestly don't know...I think it is scaring him more than he wishes us to know...I think he was hoping coming back to the states would have ended them." Randy tipped back the first shot pouring a second. "He nearly flubbed our match the one night...granted it was just one or two miscues...but you know the hazard that can be...more so when you are facing someone the size of Show or Henry."

John nodded his agreement as he opened his can of beer and took a sip. "Well, hopefully Shea can put to rest any of his demons soon. I hate seeing him this way." He gave a half-smile. "I'll refrain from sharing any more fantasies until all this drama has passed. I have no way of knowing what could set him off next."  
"The thing is opening may be what he needs ..I think him hiding these...demons away...he had done it for so long..." Randy gave a sigh before slamming his second shot. "Remember mine nearly killed me." Randy looked down a moment resting his hand on the bar top. He took a few deep breaths to try to steady himself. He could feel his arms shaking, trying to get him self to say it out loud. John was feeling more worried than ever as he watched a shaken Randy. They had been friends for so long that he could tell his buddy was fighting the urge to say something.

"What is it, Randy?" John encouraged gently.  
"We..." His voice low to try to hide the shaking. "We were..." He so wanted to pour a third shot his hand resting on the bottle. "We were almost hurt...co-cops said lu-lucky no-not killed..." His hand shook sloshing the liquid inside. "A ca-car bo-bomb."  
"What?" John almost dropped his beer in shock. "Damn it, Randy! Why didn't you guys tell me? That's some serious shit!" He fought to keep his voice calm. "I can't believe that I didn't hear about this!" He gave a short, humorless laugh. "And you two were worried sick about me?"

Randy sort of shrugged. "I didn't know if rest of the company would have been told through the old rumor mill or not." He finally released the bottle not pouring the third shot. "We are both fine...more or less...the nightmares started that night...but I don't think they are about that." He shook his head moving to sit back down unsure how steady he felt on his feet. "The cops just chalked it to a random act...seems car bombings are a sadly common thing over there."  
John sat his beer down feeling sick. He had almost lost his best friend. He could not even imagine Randy not being a part of his life. "Well, I'm just fucking glad that you guys are ok. Whatever this thing is, Sheamus will overcome it eventually. He is a tough man."  
"Yeah...And I will stick by him as long as he lets me...I know I am not the most easily approachable guy."

John gave Randy a dimpled grin. "True but we...he loves you and wouldn't have you any other way." John gave a big yawn. "Well, Ran. It's been fun but I think I'll go take a quick shower and try to catch a little sleep. You guys wore me the hell out." He ribbed lightly.  
"Yeah night, John...I think I just need to sit up a bit longer...see ya for breakfast." He heard John, he also heard John almost slip when he said we...it was not the first time Randy has caught or nearly caught John slip in his 'affirmation' of loving him. He doubt it would be the last...that was one thing John seemed to try to keep buried in himself.

"Night, Ran." John turned to go back up the stairs before he stopped and bowed his head, his broad shoulders slumping. After staying still for a few agonizing moments, he walked back over to the questioning Randy, leaning so close to him that they were almost touching. "I'm so damn glad you weren't killed by that bomb, Randy." John admitted, looking into Randy's piercing eyes. "I...I..." John pulled Randy's head close and smashed their lips together in a brief but passionate kiss. Tears leaked from John's eyes as he memorized the feel of his best friend's lips against his own. Just as quickly as he had started it, John ended the kiss and turned to go up the stairs before Randy could reply to his actions. Even if the reason were sad, a faint unseen smile tugged at Randy's lips before faintly touching his fingers to them. The energy and emotion behind that kiss told Randy more than four little letters ever could.


	20. Chapter 20

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy finally made his way back upstairs a short time after John had retired. Entering the bedroom it was dark. He slipped off his robe and headed to take a shower. As he washed he was trying to sort things out in his head. He was torn between both men in the house. He knew John had feelings but just like him neither one seemed to want to be the first to admit in fear of it ripping their heart out and maybe their friendship with it. Now with this issue with Sheamus, could he really pull John into this mess? Would Sheamus want him pulled into it? Shit, Shea didn't even want him involved but it was already too late. If Shea was right they were safe for now...the troubles and maybe dangers laid within Sheamus' own mind right now.

He kept telling himself that they will fade in time, but how long? Ok, yes maybe a week is too fast to ask, damn if this is anything like a solider can suffer from they may be in for a long road. Randy rested an arm on the wall of the shower and his head on that. Screw the other shit, even just the car bomb, the fact that Sheamus knew he was sitting right in the middle of it and a wrong move was all it could have taken him to be dead. A lump formed hard in Randy's throat at that thought. Could he have been that calm to have saved him if the roles were reversed? Randy moved to actually wash himself before getting out. Drying off, he moved back to the bedroom.

"So, ye two have fun picking yer crazy boyfriends head?" Sheamus' tone was faintly numbed.  
"You're not crazy." Randy tossed the towel aside climbing into the bed.  
"What ye call it then?"  
"Ok, so you may have a few problems. Who doesn't? You are not crazy...you know it is there, just nothing you can really do unless you go get help."  
"I been down that road Randy...it didn't do anything."  
"Well fine then. We will help you the best we can."

"We?"  
"Yes we...I have a feeling we are not shaking John away anytime soon."  
"Ah..." Sheamus gave a faint sigh.  
Randy moved closer to him on the bed coaxing him to turn lightly, draping an arm over his chest. "Yeah…how does that make you feel?"  
"He's a cool guy...I don't have the history ye both do."  
"So you make your own history with him...do you like him?"  
"I said he's cool."  
"You know what I mean."  
"I don't know, Ok?"  
Randy tried not to sigh. "I think all three of us have the same trait for different reasons."

"And what trait that be?"  
"That we all have a hard time admitting we have feelings for someone else." He took his hand to brush Sheamus' face until the larger man turned his head towards him looking at him through the darkness. "More than just feelings...just admitting we love them." He leaned over, kissing Sheamus softly.  
Sheamus gave a soft sigh as the kiss broke. "I do not need words to know that, Randy."  
"But still nice to hear isn't it?"  
"I think he is making ye soft, Randy."  
Randy laughed. "Never." He rolled on to his own back. "Trust me, you two keep me hard."  
"Fricken pervert" Sheamus reached over playfully, slapping Randy in the chest.

Randy laughed while rubbing the spot. "Just try to get a little more sleep, I think all three of us can deal with a late breakfast."  
"I'll try."  
"Good." Randy turned to get comfortable as Sheamus attempted the same. Normally he only had one bad dream a night.

* * *

John woke up to realize he had slept in well past breakfast. Hearing no noise in the house, he hopped out of bed and threw on his signature boxers, tan shorts, and a t-shirt. John was not a good cook but he decided to try to do something nice for Randy and Sheamus to show them how much he appreciated their concern and care of him. Heading downstairs into the kitchen, John opened the refrigerator and removed eggs, cheese, and some peppers he found inside. He figured he could at least attempt a simple omelet. Picking up a stainless steel skillet he saw hanging above the stove, John beat up the egg mixture and poured it into the pan, proud of himself.

While he let the eggs cook on slow heat, John worked at shredding the cheese and dicing up the peppers. He was so absorbed in his task, he never noticed a problem until the smell of burning eggs reached his nose. "Oh Damn!" John rushed over to discover the eggs burnt and sticking to the bottom of the pan. He had forgotten to put any oil or non stick spray in the skillet. John furiously worked on the scorched eggs with a spatula. "Damn it all to hell!"

Randy woke up first glancing at the clock. He made his way out of the bed heading for the dresser that had some of his clothing in it. He pulled on a simple pair of black sweat pants before making his way out the bedroom door. He was half asleep just wanting a cup of fresh coffee. Making his way down the steps, he was almost on auto pilot. That was until he heard John 'cursing'. "Ah, fuck..." He moved a little faster towards the kitchen. "For crying out loud, John!" He went to grab one of the oven mitts. "MOVE!"  
John stepped aside sheepishly as his friend tended to the burning pan. He should have known better than to try to cook alone with no help but he had wanted to do something nice for his friends.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Randy. You guys were in bed. I just wanted to surprise you with breakfast and feel like I'm being useful around here too."  
Randy only partly heard John as he grabbed the hot pan from the stove, dumping it into the sink with soap and hot water. "I swear sometimes you want a swift kick up the backside, John." Once the pan was filled with the hot soapy water he shut the water off. "What did you tell me before, John?" He turned leaning on the sink crossing his arms. "Grilled cheese and cereal...and you're lucky you figured that out."  
John grew a tad annoyed by Randy's anger. "Damn, I said I was sorry, man. I'm well aware of the fact that I can't cook. I was only trying to be helpful. I won't try it again, ok?" He slammed the spatula down in annoyance. "Give a guy points for trying at least."

Randy heaved a sigh, taking one hand to rub his eyes. "Ok…you may get a B or...fine A for effort." He groaned "But your execution leaves a lot to be desired." He turned to dump the water and add warm water this time so he could try to buff the stuck egg out. "You are improving...you didn't start a fire this time." John felt a little guilty as he watched Randy work over the pan. He rubbed his eyes in frustration.  
"I really am sorry, Buddy. I just wanted you guys to be able to wake up to breakfast but it looks like I only made you more work."  
"Forget it, ok...it happens. Everyone flubs once in a while...just learn a stove is not your friend." He lightly chuckled.  
John gave Randy a grin. "So, what's on your schedule today, Ran? You guys off work or do you have to go? Damn, I miss it. Think I'll go work out." John teased his friend.

"Our books are clear till Monday."  
"Maybe not." Sheamus said walking in wearing a pair of plaid flannel pants holding Randy's phone. "Don't worry, I didn't answer, but twas your ma's number."  
"Ah hell..." Randy took the phone, heading into the dinning room.  
"So what be happening in here now?" He looked at the sink, then John, then the mess still on the counter. "Ok, so which of ya tried to be Susie Homemaker?"  
John's cheeks took on a slight blush at the question. He felt like such an idiot. "That would be me. I'm so sorry, man. I had the bright idea of fixing you guys breakfast. Randy warned me never to go near a stove again." John gave a nervous chuckle.

Sheamus gave a laugh. "It's ok, fella, looks like no real harm done...the place is standing." He looked a bit "Ye still have all yer fingers...Just clean up the mess ye made to me counter." John nodded and began cleaning up the counter without another word. After his mess was all put away, he poured himself a glass of juice from the refrigerator.  
"So, you guys sleep well last night?" John asked between sips. "You must have considering you both slept in so late." John blushed as it hit him one other reason the two men might have been so late coming out of their room.  
Sheamus raised a brow, wondering if John had selective memory.

"GOD I SWEAR!" Randy fumed coming back in. "My dad is as bad as Vince! I swear it!" Sheamus walked over, starting the coffee pot after preparing it the night before. "Damned leak somewhere told him I was free a few days...he wants my ass there to lend a hand with some prospects he's working with! AAAAAA!"  
"Simmer down...why ye let him rattle ye like that?"  
"Because you know I can't say no to my dad...FUCK!"

John watched Randy's outrage with a little amusement. He had seen this with Randy's dad before many times over the years. "Just tell him no if you don't want to go, Ran. You've been through this hundreds of times."  
"And ever time I try it become guilt central..." He groaned, rolling his neck. "You would think he would understand what little free time we get...and not like I can exactly tell him why I was given extra time off."  
"How long he want ye for?"  
Randy turned raising a brow. "Even if I catch the next flight...be lucky if I get back here by tomorrow night. He just wants me there as a show off of his accomplishment. Of what who knows since he didn't even train me."  
"And when was the last time ye spent any time with them?"  
"Well..."

"Then don't see this as being bugged to help yer pa...think of it as spending some time with yer ma."  
"I guess...but I really wanted to spend time relaxing..." He smirked. "And playing." The comment got a sigh and maybe a groan from Sheamus.  
"Well after next Tuesday ye will have that...shut yer phone off for a few days if ye must...but ye got caught so call the airline, go pack a bag for the day and go...we will be fine."  
Randy give a faint huff. "Didn't have much choice anyways...you sure you two will be fine?"  
John waved his friend off with his hand. "Sure, Randy. Go ahead. Tell your parents I said hello." In all honesty, John was slightly nervous about living with Sheamus alone for so long. He did not want things to become awkward.

"We will be just fine..." Sheamus tried to joke. "I just know to keep him away from the stove...maybe sharp objects and we'll be just fine...if he tries anything funny, I'm sure a few swats will do him good."  
Randy smirked with a chuckle "Well, with talk like that, John may try to act up."  
John slapped Randy playfully on the side of the head. "Shut up, perv. Go get packed before I decide to give you an Attitude Adjustment."  
Randy sort of just shot a glare before heading up to make the call to the airline and pack. He wasn't pleased but he would deal.


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Seems that guy's libido is never off." Sheamus commented as he looked in the fridge for the fixings for a sandwich as he stomach give a growl.  
"Yeah, that's Randy." John chuckled, shaking his head. "But you should know that better than I do. You two have been a couple for awhile now." John eyed the sandwich Sheamus was throwing together. "Hey, you think I could get one of those?"  
"Aye, sure thing...As for us being a couple...well been few months now..." Almost seems as if he was trying to figure how long with no clear time in his head. "But ya have known him longer." He made up three roast beef with Swiss on rye, wrapping one up for Randy. One cue he came in.  
"Got a flight in two hours and damned security."  
"Which means ya should have been there an hour ago...here." Sheamus passes him the sandwich.

"Ah, Life saver." He kissed Sheamus' cheek and hugged John before bolting for the door, yelling he would be back sometime tomorrow...he hoped.  
"See you, Randy. Have a safe flight." John called to his retreating best friend. The two wrestlers ate their sandwiches in silence for a few minutes, the house suddenly feeling a bit empty. "So, what are your plans for today, Man? Going to do errands while the boyfriend is away?" John asked, breaking the quiet between them.  
"Haven't really thought of it... Originally thought Randy would be 'ere and you still under lock and key. Later on I may go for swim again...I don't like going out on high sun... even with block on I can become a lobster. Trust me nay a pretty sight and Vince would skin me." He took a few bites of his food. "Some times I envy ya guys that can seem to go out and relax by the pool with hardly a care."

"Would you like me to still be under lock and key?" John smirked, laughing at the Irishman's expression. "Sorry, I have been around Randy way too long." John finished his food and took a look at the clock. "I may get my iPod and go work out in your exercise room a while. I need to stay in shape if I'm going to be competing at Extreme Rules."  
Sheamus gave a light cough, hitting his chest before getting a drink of water. "That...that will be fine...be fine...just remember no leg presses...K?"  
John nodded, heading up the stairs to his room. He changed into a pair of loose gym shorts and a tank top and grabbed his iPod. Walking back down and into Sheamus' workout room, he turned on some of his favorite beats and started trying to compose freestyle raps while during various arm strengthening exercises. After a thorough work out, John thought the pool was sounding damn good to his hot and sweaty body.

He called for Sheamus but got no answer. Shrugging his shoulders, John went out the patio doors and stripped off his tank top, diving into the pool in his gym shorts. It was a warm day and the water felt amazing. While John was working out, Sheamus straightened the house a little before he made his way back upstairs. He figured the plaid pants just were not cutting it. He changed into a dark grey tee-shirt and faded blue jeans. He was sure a guy like John could almost live in a gym so he made his way down to John's room to try to organize the cabinet, knowing things were just sort of thrown in there recently. As he worked he couldn't help thinking of John's comment about would he still like him under lock and key. "Damn it, man, get a hold of yerself...yer being worse then a bloody teenager." He chastised himself.

John continued his swim until his body felt cooled off and refreshed. He climbed back up the ladder and sat in a patio chair to dry off a bit before heading back inside the house. He knew Sheamus would kill him if he dripped water all over his expensive carpet.  
After a few minutes of draining the pool water off, John made his way into the house and back up to his bedroom to change, carrying his tank top in his hand. He smiled when he saw Sheamus working inside the cabinet. "What are you up to, Shea?"  
He jumped, caught within a little daydream. "Oh...um...just trying to make some assembly of order in this thing..." He tried not to be flustered as he shut the twin doors turning to latch it. Try as he must there was still the evident rosy tint to his pale cheeks.

John smiled at how cute the Irishman looked all flustered and rosy-cheeked. His eyes wandered to the wrist cuffs on the bed a minute before he once again gave Sheamus his full attention. "So," He asked casually. "You and Randy ever play with the stuff in that cabinet or is it only for visitors?"  
Sheamus tried to regain his composure. "We hadn't yet...Didn't know how to...ye know bring that sort of thing up..." Sheamus gave a small involuntary shutter stepping away from it. "Besides I think he and I may be on the same side of that equation." He moved until he could lean on the desk. His head lowered a little maybe from embarrassment. "Ye don't seem to mind being on the receiving end of it though." He gave a slight very understated cough as he crossed one leg in front of the other already feeling a tad flushed from the thoughts. He shook his head a bit, slowly lifting his head with a shamed look. "I am sorry. I shouldn't say such things."

John gave Sheamus a reassuring smile. "Nothing to be sorry for at all, man. I don't think it's any secret around here that I enjoy being on the receiving end of things." He gave his friend a curious look. "Shea, just tell me if this is none of my damn business but I just gotta ask." John paused a moment. "You and Randy just seem so...alike. When you guys are together who is on the receiving end?"  
Sheamus tried not to chuckle. "I think half the time we're not even sure until we get into it. We have both been on the receiving end of things..."

"Damn." John's eyes widened at the thought of the dominant Viper that had fucked him so hard he could barely walk straight being taken by Sheamus. "Randy as a bottom...That I would like to see.."  
Sheamus laughed, maybe a little more freely that time. "Aye, he has his moments...we both do...I think part the fun is leading into figuring who will do what..." His eyes closed just briefly biting back a low rumbled groan hoping it was not caught by John as he shifted his leg position again still getting images of John cuffed to the bed and him pinning him, he shook his head, opening his eyes, but then had to cast them downward.

Debating it may be best to remove himself from the situation and temptation. John in just the shorts. He knew he was teasing himself and tempting fate by staying. John sensed Sheamus' discomfort and a part of him felt flattered that he caused such an effect on his buddy. He walked closer to the taller man. "Look, Shea. Let's just cut through all the bullshit, ok? It's no secret what we both enjoy and you said yourself that you and Randy have never used your...uh...cabinet yet. I know that you care for Randy but...maybe I can offer you a few different things than he can. He wants us to get better acquainted anyway." John drew in a deep breath. "Damn...what I am saying, Shea, is that I am offering myself to you. To play with until Randy comes back. Hell, even after if you want. You can use anything in that cabinet on me at any time, guilt free, no strings attached. As a matter of fact...I want you to. I'm up for trying something new. As I told you before, I've never even had a toy in my ass."

John chuckled softly. "But no pressure. If you'd rather wait on Randy I completely understand. We can hang out and maybe watch a movie or something. Whatever you're up for, I'm cool with it." A small part in Sheamus mind may have flipped at such a blatant and open offer. He reached one hand out, grabbing John by the back of the neck. Pulling him forward, he slowly licked his lips.  
Twin sets of blues gazing at the other. "They weren't just words last night where they Johnny Boy?.." A charming yet wicked smile on his lips. "Ye really do want to be both of our..." The last word hitching in his throat, his eyes may have drops for just a second. "Whore." He loosened the hold on John's neck just slightly, the look to his face softening slightly as well.

"They weren't just words to please Randy?" Sheamus asked as he almost lightly began to massage where he griped, remembering John's injury. Granted it was years old, but still thought the move foolish on his part. John gulped hard, looking into the burning blue eyes, not knowing at first how to answer.  
"I don't say things that I don't mean, Shea." He gulped again, gathering his confidence. "Even in the heat of the moment. If...if you will both h-have me, I think we could be g-good together. Teach each other things."  
Sheamus moved his hand from John's neck to his cheek the same softness that entered his eyes a moment ago. "And I meant what I said last night...I ever start to do something ye don't want to say no...or stop...no need for safe words...I have ye tied and ye want to play and test them fine...but I...I..." His hand began to shake and he turned from John, bracing his hand on the desk closing his eyes.

"Hey." A little of the playfulness left John's eyes as he saw Sheamus shaking. He put his hand on his friend's shoulder soothingly. "You have never, and I mean never, done a single thing that I didn't enjoy. Not you or Randy. So stop your worrying, ok? It's all good."  
Sheamus took a big deep breath, trying to get his eyes to open. "I-I know, John...ju-just saying...ye say either word...I stop that moment...I know some people use it as 'play' and have a safe word..." He slowly turned hoping he got himself composed enough. "Understood?"  
John opened his mouth to argue. Admittedly him being taken while retrained and crying "No, Stop!" had been one of the things he desired to try, but he snapped his mouth shut, thinking better of it. Sheamus just looked so upset and shaken that he could not bring himself to say what he wanted to.

"Sure, Man. I understand. It's cool."  
Sheamus took a deep breath looking at him. "I know what ye told me before, John..." He shook his head looking down. "Bu-but I can't take part in something like that...scripted or not...I-I'm sorry..." A heaving sigh. "I-I need some fresh air..." He moved past John, heading for the steps.  
"Damn! Damn it to hell!" John cursed softly into the empty room. He thought that he had been so close to reaching Sheamus and starting a good relationship of sharing pleasure. He sat on the bed and thought over their conversation for clues of what he had done wrong. John was not a blind man. He had seen the hooded look of arousal in Sheamus' eyes. Things had started to get heated until they had began talking about using restraints again. John had seen the fear and trembling all over the normally tough Irishman.

Putting his head in his hands, he thought back to his earlier conversation with Randy and how shaken his best friend had appeared as he told of the car bomb and the pictures. Like pieces of a puzzle falling into place, things began to come together in John's mind. "Fuck." Something terrible had happened to Sheamus. And John had a feeling he knew what it was. Jumping from his spot on the bed, John ran down the stairs, his injury forgotten. "Shea! Shea! Where the hell are you?" He yelled as he began to chase the man down.  
Sheamus had just stepped onto the back patio when he heard John's yelling. He wondered what part of getting air didn't he get? He stepped back in, seeing John run past the kitchen with a low growl. "WHERE IS THE BLOODY FIRE? AND THAT BETTER BE WHY YER RUNNING!"

John stopped, bumping hard into the stove. "Damn!" He cursed as he limped over to Sheamus. "I'm not fucking like Randy, Shea! I like to talk shit out. Now I know that something terrible has happened to you and I want to know what it is so that we don't keep going in circles. Don't try to bullshit me, either. And if you don't start talking now, I'm leaving no matter if you like it or not!" John's bare chest heaved as he yelled at the Irishman.  
Sheamus couldn't help but glare. "Ye gave yer word ye would stay at this point...also not aggravating yer injury. Seem yer nay exactly doing great job of that...Ye want to know...Aye yer right I had a rough time at times, but I am not gonna stand here and pour it all out just cause ye snap yer fingers!" His own chest heaving from a swirl of emotion. "I don't know what ye and Randy did or didn't share after I left ye two alone..." He stood there, his eyes darting slightly.

John sighed deeply, rubbing his neck. "Shea, I am not actually leaving. I was just pissed, ok? I hate being walked out on. I thought we had something good going on here? Or did I read you wrong?" Sheamus gave a sigh, moving to the fridge to grab two beer before moving to the small nook. He slid into the bench but used his foot to slide one of the chair out. John sat in the offered chair and took a deep breath. "Look, Shea. I can take a hint. If this thing" He gestured. "Whatever it is we have going on, is not what you want just say so and I'll leave you the hell alone." John gulped. "Randy too. You won't see me bothering you both any more. It just seems every time we get close or I share a fantasy, you run away from me. Do I honestly freak you out that much?"


	22. Chapter 22

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Ye don't freak me out, John...Yer a cool guy...and yer right. I am sure there are things ye can offer me...in that way...well that Randy may not want to...or can't..." He popped his bottle sliding the other to John. " It's just...Randy and I had a problem when I was back home last week. It..." He takes a big swig of the brew. "It..." He looked down. "Some of it deals with problems in my past...Problems I just need to deal with...and yes that is why I had what I thought was minor requests." John decided not to pry into Sheamus' business any more at the present time.  
He just seemed so uneasy. "But, I agreed to your requests, Shea. I said it was cool and yet you still bolted on me." He gave Sheamus a searching look. "Why did you do that?"

"Wh-while I was tr-trying to tell ye my own limits...or ru-rules...it just stirred up those bad mem-memories I mentioned to ye before...I just needed space. I know they say it is a cop-out saying it, but in this case tis real...it isn't ye, John...in this case it is really me. I just needed air...plus this whole...three way thing is new to me. I knew what's been said, but I guess an old fashion part of me still feels odd. It not that I don't want to...god, you place sinful thoughts in me head."  
John smirked at Sheamus' final words, glad to know the problem had nothing to do with him. "Ok, Shea, no more pressure, no more pushing. I've offered myself to you openly." He ran a hand over his bare chest before standing up to head back upstairs. "If you want me, you know where to find me." John gave his friend a flirty wink over his shoulder as he shook his retreating ass a little in fun. "If you don't, it's your loss, Great White."

Sheamus couldn't help but laugh. He then thought out loud. "I don't know which of ye two has the worse sex drive." He downed the rest of his beer. He got up, grabbing the untouched bottle putting it away as he truly debated his next move. John was being a tease and it would be nice to take the bait...but that would only encourage him. He did have to wonder about John's one little claim about toys. "Ah, screw it..." He headed upstairs and for John's room. John went into his bedroom, having no idea if Sheamus was coming or not. He decided to take a quick shower to wash off the pool water. John was heading for the bathroom when he heard Sheamus walk inside the room.  
"Oh, I didn't expect you so soon." He teased lightly. "I was just going to wash off this pool water."  
"I know how yer showers can be, John...Ye wish me to come back later...though ye offered? Or..."A smile brushes his lips before licking them. "I can give ye a hand."

John grinned, loving the idea. "Sure, Shea. Come take a shower with me. I'd like that."  
Sheamus headed toward him as he stripped his tee-shirt off. Taking John's hand, he led him into the bathroom. "Hmmm we both know this won't stay a 'cleaning' shower...mind if I grab something, John Boy?"  
"Sure, go ahead. I'll just get ready." John pulled out some towels as well as the bottle of liquid soap he had left on the bathroom sink. He was just finishing, when Sheamus reappeared once again. Sheamus' lips pursed watching John when he was grabbing different items. He walked back into the bathroom, setting the item he retrieved down. It was a nine inch textured vibrator made of a jelly like material. His fingers were lightly touching it when it caught John's attention. His voice was a deep husky tone, made even more seductive by his accent. "So, John Boy, ye...never experienced one of these...even by yerself?"

John walked over to the vibrator, looking at it with wonder. "No, I never have." He admitted, laughing a little nervously. "I was always kind of interested in them. I was just always too busy to go looking for toys and being well-known honestly a little embarrassed. Looks strange the kid friendly Cena coming out of a sex store with a ten inch dildo, you know?"  
"Aye, I know...got to love the wonders of the Internet...or a well trusted friend." He saw John's eye trained on it. Sheamus pulled his fingers away. "Go ahead, John, pick it up…it won't bite ye." He walked around John toward the shower, starting to adjust the water.

John picked up the large vibrator, testing the feel of it in his hand. "Damn, it's fucking big." He chuckled. "Still smaller than Randy though."  
"And we both know ye can handle all of him...aye? Now that tis softer then some of them...I also grabbed one nay as thick..." He ran his hand under the water, liking the temperature. He then started to open his jeans to remove them. "Why don't we get in the shower...and just see where it leads us?"  
John nodded. "Sounds good to me." He stripped off his still damp gym shorts and boxers and stepped into the shower, setting the toy on the side of the shower stall. John poured some body wash onto his hand and began to wash himself. "Want to help me get clean, Shea?"

"Aye...fun trying to get a dirty boy clean isn't it?" He chuckled as he slid the jeans rest of the way off before joining John and shutting the door. At first he was going to grab a body puff, but thought John's method more interesting and fun. Taking a hold of the bottle he poured a little into his hand, set the bottle aside before rubbing them together to create some lather before starting on John's shoulders. He then worked his way over the sculpted contours of John's back, his hands working in a soothing motion.  
"Mmm...Feels damn good, Shea." John leaned his head back, enjoying the gentle touch. Randy had never been so easy with him. "You are going to put me to sleep it's so relaxing." He teased, laughing.

"Well can't be hard and rough all the time..." He wrapped on hand around John to support him, the hand gliding over the slippery flesh of John's torso while his other hand moved to gently massage and squeeze his ass. A low growl by John's ear as he was starting to relax. "Ye are so hot..." He leaned his head, using his teeth to lightly nip and tug on the top of John's ear.  
"Y-Your not so bad yourself." John gave a slight moan as he felt shivers run up his back from Sheamus' touch. John felt his cock jump as the Irishman felt up his round ass.

"Sweet of ye, John." Taking both hands he ran them over John's sides. Reaching his hips, Sheamus ran his hand forward over John's hips resting them in the front just over the indents. Low growls rumbled from his chest. "Ye will get your taste of a toy in time, John...but." He pulled John back against him so John could feel his hardened manhood pressed between his slippery globes. "Be honest...which would ye prefer to feel right now?"  
John closed his eyes, rubbing his ass against Sheamus' hard shaft. "Y-Your cock. I would like to feel it right now." John answered, loving how warm the hard flesh felt nestled between his wet ass cheeks.

"Good Boy...Now bend forward and place yer hands on the wall." His tone was low as his hand slowly kneaded the flesh on John's hips. John's complied, bending as directed and placing his hands in front of him on the wall much like the pose of a man being arrested by the police. He felt heat rushing between his legs as he waited on Sheamus' next move. Sheamus' hands glided from the hips to the globes of John's ass. "As I said before, John Boy...such a perfect display of God's sculpting mastery with ye, fella." He pulled one hand back, only to swing it with a hard smack, the sound echoing off the tiles.

"Fuck!" John's cock jumped again from the unexpected blow. It only served to make him feel more heated. "Again! Please, hit me again!" He let out a low moan. "I've been so bad!" Sheamus removed both hands from the flesh he was craving to feel, but also was loving hearing John moan at his treatment. He moved so he was almost to John's side to give him a better angle to land the hits on the wet, slippery flesh. He aimed four good hits across the cheeks. He gave a low moaning growl, watching as John's cock twitched and jerked with each hit. He then ran one hand over the stinging flesh, the water only intensifying the intensity of the hits. John arched his back in pained pleasure, his ass warm from the hard spanking he had received but kept his hands firmly planted on the shower wall as directed.

"Sooo damn good, Shea." John voiced his approval of his friend's actions.  
"Glad yer liking..." His voice was a husky rasp. "But not sure which of us it is heating more..." He moved so he was behind John again, taking John's ass in both his hands he squeezed them rolling the flesh granting him peeks of the puckered flesh. Removing his hands, Sheamus reached for the wash again, trailing a little into the cleft. Setting the bottle aside, he rubbed one hand over John's lower back as he glided his other hand between the warmed mounds of flesh, his fingertips brushing over his entrance. Remembering the china doll comment before, he curled two of his fingers back before sliding the other two into John's hot ass. "Damn, just a hot tight thing aren't ye..."

John let out a small whimper, spreading his legs as wide as he possibly was able to give the Irishman better access. He could feel the thick fingers opening him up and in his heated state it felt wonderful. "Ugh, that's it, Shea! Open up my tight ass! Make it ready for your big cock!" John encouraged, groaning out to make his pleasure known.  
"That's it...Yeah...Fuck, John..." He almost panted actually adding a third finger to spread John even more, He then replaced the thick fingers with even a thicker cock. Once his head was in he took a hold of John's hips and pounded deep, remembering he could take it. "Oh man..." He moaned as he started to slide back only to become buried deep again. "Ye feel so good wrapped around me..." One hand wrapped around near John's waist as the other trailed up and down his back in a soothing manner, an unusual contrast. One arm controlling him so he could fuck him hard and deep, while the other hand was soft and soothing as deep primal grunts passed his lips at times.

John had never felt so alive, his body humming from all Sheamus' contrasting attentions. The Irishman was giving him a good pounding, much as Randy would, but the added softness gave the act a more loving, personal touch. "Oh! G-God, Shea! Don't stop! Uh! Fuck me!" John began moving his one hand down from its place on the wall to stroke his aching cock. Sheamus took the hand from around John to grab his moving hand bracing it back on the wall.  
"Di-did...I...tell ye to...move?" Sheamus asked as he still drilled John's craving body.  
"Fuck, no, you didn't, Shea." John kept his hands on the wall although it was difficult. "I wanted to stroke myself." He finished, his cock throbbing and begging for attention.

"Just stay put...O'Shea make sure ye feel...mmmm...re-real...good...soon..." He kept the more brutal movement just a little longer. He could feel and see John's whole body twitching ever so slightly as it was fighting itself, wanting to gratify himself, but also obey. "That's it, John...that's a good boy for O'Shea...So close..." He moaned. He slowed his strokes just enough to make them more controlled. Sheamus in a very fluid movement wrapped both hands around John's body. One wrapped around his chest, the other lower brushing over John's rock hard cock teasing with the feather like brushes of his finger tips. Bending to press his chest to John's back, he changed the angle and depth that he was able to grind into and against John's ass, allowing his cock to repeatedly brush over his prostrate.

"Mmmm like that Johnny Boy." He moaned by John's ear as their body's molded together. "Let yerself float away...ye know ye want to."  
John felt his eyes roll back inside his head as ecstasy gripped his body. His body jerked in convulsions as his powerful orgasm hit, sending a stream of cum flying from the strength of his climax. "Fuuuuuuck! Oh, Shea! You fuck me so good!"  
"MMM...That's it...That's it, Johnny Boy..." He moved both arms to steady John as he rode out the wave of his powerful climax. Sheamus stopped his thrusting not wanting to taint John's after effect. Still beyond heated himself, he still pulled out. He felt John nearly slump in his grasp. "O'Shea's got ye..." his voice a husky whisper as he held John with one hand, shutting the water with the other.

He groaned as he shifted John's weight in his grasp so he could open the shower doors before lifting the smaller man up almost bridal style, carrying him to the bed not caring their wet state, the blanket can be dried out later. He laid John down, seeing his eyes flickering varying shades of blue and the lids fighting sleep. He leaned over John brushing his face. "Rest...Ye did good for O'Shea." He told him with a reassuring smile. Sheamus then headed back into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Walking into the shower stall, he saw John's essence still painting some of the tile. Running a few fingers through it, he used it to slick his own cock as he leaned against the wall, his head tilted back and eyes closed as he stroke his cock at a fast pace. He moaned when only a few moments passed he was already so close when John reached his end. He turned the water on to quickly clean himself and the mess they both had made. Stepping out, he dried off and moved to the bedroom.  
Grabbing an extra light blanket near by, he climbed into the bed with John draping the blanket over them then wrapping his arm around him.


	23. Chapter 23

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John woke up slowly, blinking blurry eyes to notice that the sun was beginning to set and cast shadows on to the bedroom walls. It took him a few moments before it hit him exactly what had happened earlier before he had all but passed out. He had been involved with Sheamus in the shower and had the most mind-blowing orgasm of his entire life. Sheamus had just seemed so in tune with him and had given his body everything it had craved and then some. In all honesty, John did not even remember how he had gotten in to bed. Not even an extreme match in the ring had ever left him so completely wiped out before.

He went to stir and realized that he was being held closely by a pair of strong arms. John snuggled closer to the warm body and gave a small, contented sigh. It had been too long since he had shared a bed with a man after sex. Being single, most of his sex life had consisted of either nameless ring rats or one night flings with other wrestlers to ease their need on the road. With Randy, John had longed for more, much more. But both men had been too afraid to speak their true feelings so touching after their hot fucking sessions had seemed awkward. It felt nice to be touched again. Sheamus gave a faint mumble in his resting state when John moved even closer to him, allowing his arm to wrap even more around John's body, his body turning a little, one of his legs moved to hook around John's own.

John laid quietly, loving the contact and the feeling of being held. He wondered fleetingly if Randy would be upset to see his boyfriend holding John so closely, but John shook it off, knowing Sheamus would never be doing anything to hurt his lover. The Irishman must have talked it out with Randy prior to leaving. A few rough murmurs pasted his lips feeling John awake, but he made no move to release him yet. "How ye feeling, Johnny Boy?" Sheamus' voice still laced with sleep.  
"Mmmm...good." John answered, his voice husky from sleep. "That was some mind-blowing shit, Man. Randy is a lucky, lucky man."

Sheamus gave a silent chuckle that still vibrated his chest so that John could feel it. "Why he lucky...yer the one that felt it."  
John gave a playful laugh and snuggled in close to the Irishman's warm body. "So I take it I was good? I remember you calling my ass God's handiwork."  
"Ye felt good wrapped around me...just glad I made ye feel good.." He moved his hand, lightly rubbing John's chest. "Yer whole body is finely sculpted...but aye...yer ass is near divine..."

John gave another short laugh. "Made me feel good? Man, I have never came so fucking hard my entire life. I don't even remember how I got into the bed. Are you sure you didn't knock me out with a Brogue Kick?" John teased, a dimpled smile breaking across his face.  
"Nay...just glad..." The lightness in the air seemed to grow suddenly heavy as Sheamus slowly moved to let John go, sitting up in the bed, faint traces of worry washing over his face. His voice grew low with a questioning whisper. "Was it like I tapped into a piece of ye..?"

John frowned slightly, feeling the slightest bit of tension in the air as the Irishman let go of him to sit up. He thought Sheamus' question over carefully. "That's exactly what it felt like, Man. I just didn't know how to describe it. I honestly have never felt that with any other guy, not even Randy." John's eyes looked off as he remembered the feelings that had flooded his body. "It...it even kind of happened when I came downstairs and gave you the blowjob...when you bound my hands without my asking...almost like you knew exactly just what I was needing. You know?"  
Sheamus blinked a couple of times slowly, before letting his eyes close, he silently cursed himself. He couldn't believe he was that dumb, that careless.

He could feel the slight ache within himself as he was warring with himself. It was a few moments before he spoke. "Aye...I know..." He turned his head to look at John small traces of worry on his eyes. His voice still low, questioning. "Ye want something more than physical...ye feel something more than physical...Don't cha?"  
John rubbed his eyes in a nervous gesture to the searching question. "Damn...this is hard, Shea. I never could even admit my true feelings to Randy, but somehow it's a little easier with you." He looked his friend in the eyes deeply to convey his sincerity. "The physical is good, damn amazing in fact. But, yes...I do feel and want, no need more than that. From both you and Randy if you'll have me. I have been your willing whore. I would also like to be..." John paused, half afraid to finish in fear of making things awkward between them. "your lover."

How could someone feel relief, yet worry at the same time? Sheamus moved slowly until he was hovering over John's body, his legs straddling the outside of John's legs. His hands rested on the bed beside of John's shoulders. Blue gazing into blue. The heat and as some may say electricity radiating between their bodies. "I nay meant for ye to fall in this deep...and for me to fall along with ye...but guess too late for that now...isn't it?" He leaned down slowly, his lips brushing John's ever so lightly but not wanting to pull back, just lingering there like plump petals of a flower. The touch so light even his whiskers barely touched John's face if at all.

John's heart was beating so hard and his head spinning. How could such a feather light kiss affect him so much? He raised his head up to gently press his lips against Sheamus' own, his body humming with their strong connection. Sheamus didn't move as John raised his head, allowing the kiss to grow heavier. His lips then brushed down along John's jaw to his neck, kissing it almost just as soft before whispering in his ear. "How long have ye been fighting that hole?" He was not even fully sure were the words came from...maybe in a way words he felt himself. He had to learn himself that he could not keep fighting to let people inside in hopes they would stay safe. He just had to hope they he could if he had to. He continued to layer John's neck and collarbone with kisses, a lovely contrast of his full soft lips paired with the texture of his facial hair brushing the flesh.

John, for once in his life was perfectly silent other than small, panting breaths as the man on top of him planted small kisses all over his neck. He slightly turned his head without even realizing he was doing it to give Sheamus better access. John felt the room begin to spin, almost as if he were flying above his body, looking down on the sensual scene below. His blue eyes looked glassy with his high as the skilled Irishman took him to hidden heights he had never known existed. Sheamus could feel as John became more in tune with him. Part of him wanted to stop...he wanted an answer...but he had a feeling it was a longer time then the other. The hole from what feels like a missing piece must have been with John longer than John even realized. A hole that for some reason he fit into at least part of it. Just like John slid ever so slightly into the one he was fighting. He enjoyed as John body seemed to become near putty with his actions. He moved to the other side of John's neck and he moved long with it. He nibbled slightly on the pulse point of John's neck, taking in the change of John's breathing as he did so.

Sheamus slowly stopped and moved to lay next to John, but as he moved he brought the smaller man with him, just holding him, lightly rubbing his back as he came back down from where ever his mind had went to. The room came slowly back into focus and John felt his mind clear. He was admittedly a little shaken by the strange events that had just transpired. Sheamus' hand on his back felt soothing but did nothing to calm John's racing heart. "Damn...w-what did you do to me? I feel like I just came down from a drug high. And I don't even do drugs." John whispered, his eyes wide. "That was like some freaky Twilight Zone shit or something..."

Hearing John, he released him so John could roll back if he wished. "Honestly, Johnny Boy, I don't know...yer the first I have ever had that happen to just from kissing...I don't even know the name for it.." A faint blush dotted his cheeks. "The thing in the shower...Aye, I have pushed partners into a space they didn't know they could...but just now...on the bed...that twas a bit new for me as well."

John nodded, feeling satisfied, cared for and scared as hell all at the same time. He honestly did not know what else to say. Some things in life were beyond words. "So," John ventured with a little caution. "Just so we understand each other...What are we exactly?" John gave a teasing smirk, unable to help himself. "Because, with talents like you have, I'd be happy just to be your sex slave."  
"If all it was...was sex...Ye wouldn't have floated as ye did...There is more there than that." He blushed a bit. "My flings never react like that...those longer have on occasion. That was why I asked...twas like a piece of me...just...That only happens with a close connection...I was not planning."  
John was so happy he felt like bouncing up and down like an over excited puppy. He had been so lonely for so long. And here he was with a wonderful, sexy man who had just admitted that they shared a close connection and his best friend in the entire world, Randy had all but promised the same thing in his own way. Life was good.

"Good. That's what I like to hear!" John gave the blushing man a huge hug, almost squeezing the air from his lungs. "By the way, you care if I call Randy tonight? I want to give him a...special call. Poor guy is probably neglected as hell."  
Sheamus gave gasp when John hugged him suddenly. John was far from a weakling. He then chuckled at his request. "A special call? Hmmm. Perhaps I can give ye a hand in things? Hmmm wonder if he took his laptop with him?"

John grinned broadly at Sheamus' question. This was going to be so damn perfect. He gave the other man a hard, playful shove, almost knocking him off the bed. "Go look! See if it's gone! This is going to be so fucking good, Shea!"  
Sheamus gave a laugh as he righted himself. "How bout we both throw something on and I go cook up some steaks first...how ye are not starving I don't know...unless yer sexual desire overrules yer stomach. I can try to look for his computer when I go."  
"Oh, ok. I am a little hungry." John rose from the bed and looked through his travel bag, pulling out a clean pair of underwear and the ever present shorts. "Now, I know I have another t-shirt in here somewhere." John smirked as he dug through this things, knowing his large bubble butt was sticking up in the air, giving Sheamus a perfect view of his pink hole. Sheamus just smirked with a faint shake of his head as he slipped from the bed. He moved behind John, giving his ass a firm smack.

"Tease...ye know not now...and don't claim ye didn't know what ye were doing." He turned, strolling from the room, dressed as he was the day he was born. Reaching his room, he just threw on a pair of loose black shorts and went to look for Randy's laptop bag. He didn't see it so he went to grab his phone. Looking down, he saw a few missed calls, a few were from Randy. "Damn it..." He dialed him back as he sat on the bed. "Hey Ran...I was a bit tied up...aye everything is fine... question for ye...did ye take yer computer with ye?...Um John and I wanted to see ye in a chat later...well we haven't eaten dinner yet...ye know how we are with our late meals at times...Just be in yer room...aye...K...bye." He hung up the phone to head downstairs. He didn't know why he could not tell Randy the truth...they didn't eat yet because he had fucked the hell out of John and they both fell asleep together...what was so hard about that?


	24. Chapter 24

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John came down the stairs a short time later and saw Sheamus preparing two steaks that he had pulled from the fridge. "Anything I can do to help, Man?" Sheamus debated John's request, remembering the eggs earlier. He hummed a moment as he thought.  
"Ye think ye can throw together a small garden salad?"  
"Yes, I think so." John looked around nervously. "What exactly do I have to do?"  
Sheamus tried not to sigh as he was thinking_ 'really?'_ "Just go in the fridge, most of the vegetables should be near the bottom or in the left drawer. Pull out the lettuce, tomato and what ever other veggies ye want. Cut them up into bite size pieces and dump them in a large bowl so they can be mixed together. Ye don't need to be overly neat, just watch yer fingers. Oh, should have asked how ye like yer steak?"

John nodded, still feeling a bit apprehensive. "Medium rare is cool." He went to the refrigerator and pulled out the desired vegetables. Taking a small knife and cutting board, he put all his focus into attempting to cut up the veggies without incident. "So, was Randy's laptop gone?" John asked, squinting his eyes as he hunched over the counter top.  
Sheamus moved John's steak to a different part of the indoor grill. "Aye and I talked to him briefly...I had missed a call from him earlier. I asked 'im if he had it and I told 'im we wished to video chat with 'im later...to just be in his room waiting for us."

"Sounds good." John put some of the cut up tomatoes into the large bowl and began working on a carrot. "I used to give Randy special calls all the time, sometimes as almost a prank, but never with video chat. This should be fun."  
"Oh really now..." Sheamus chuckled as he flipped his steak, liking it more on the rare side.  
"Yeah." John laughed a little at the memory. "Back when we were both single and horny as fuck. I would give him these special calls when I knew he would be in his hotel room all alone. I would get him so hard and he would be pissed as hell at me for it." John picked up a carrot, sucking on the end teasingly as if it were a cock. "Maybe send him a pic of us preparing dinner? And Randy says I can't cook."

Sheamus turned his head to look and laughed not sure if he would call that sexy or not...but funny. "Well ye can cook a little with direction." He pulled his phone out, taking a picture regardless and sent it to Randy. _#John wanted to prove he isn't fully useless in kitchen.#_  
A moment later a reply came back just as he was flipping John's streak and removing his. _#molesting the produce is not productive.#_  
Sheamus covered his mouth with a snicker.  
_#No he actually did cut the stuff for a salad.#_  
_#He still has all his fingers?#_  
_#yes#_  
_#Still don't let him near a stove.#_  
Sheamus give a faint snort type laugh_ #I'm not...maybe in time try to teach him something.#_  
_#In time? Plan to keep him?#_  
_#don't you?#_  
_#that's beside the point.#_  
_#no it's not...food is almost ready see you soon on-line.#_  
_#k#_

Sheamus put the phone away, removing John's steak. "Sorry I know a bit rude...he still don't trust ye near me stove."  
"It's ok." John laughed as he sat the carrot down to toss the salad together. "Randy has good reason not to trust me near your stove. He knows me all too well." He looked over at the cooked meat. "The steak smells amazing, Shea. You have real talent in the kitchen."  
"Thanks, at least when it comes to proteins I do...much like yer background, my pa was an amateur bodybuilder. So ye learn to cook lean proteins many ways." He gave a faint sigh. "That's one aspect I didn't pick up from his gene pool." He plated the steaks, carrying them over before grabbing the steak sauce and thousand island salad dressing. "I didn't know what kind ye liked."

"That's fine, man. Thanks." John took the offered plate. "Honestly, I'm so excited about chatting with Randy I just want to eat." John squirted some steak sauce onto his plate. "And good gene pool or not you look damn sexy." John gave the Irishman a flirty wink. Sheamus blushed a little, looking down.  
"Tis very sweet of ye, John.." His actions made it seem like he didn't receive many compliments. He took some of the salad, placing it in a smaller bowl, topping it with some dressing before cutting into his steak.  
John topped his own salad with dressing and dug in, taking a bite of the veggies and then cutting up his steak. "So," John said between bites of food. "Are we going to make a plan of how we will make Randy a very happy man or are we just going to go with the flow?" John took a bite, chewing and thinking. "Ever do video chat with Randy before when you guys were working and separated?"

"I have a few ideas...but nay...figure we are a tag team and they had us working as one up until recently...so we really didn't have much time apart. I have a separate camera so I can always move it around if need be to show him what he wants." He took a bite of his steak. "I was thinking cuff ye back to the bed...stripped of course...and let Randy watch yer first introduction to toys." John felt his cock begin to thicken in his shorts by Sheamus' words alone. The whole idea was so fun, so incredibly kinky and taboo. He took a cold drink, his mouth suddenly dry.  
"Damn, that sounds fucking hot, Shea. I can hardly wait." John began to eat just a little more quickly. "I'm going to give Randy a show he'll never forget."

"Ye mean we'll give 'im a show he won't soon forget." He shot John a smirk, seeing his eagerness.  
"I stand corrected. We'll give him a show." John agreed. His mind began to wonder so he had to shake himself off and finish eating. "We'll make Randy so hot that he'll race home tomorrow evening and ravage us both." John said, eating his last bite of salad and moving on to finish his meat. Sheamus just smile with little chuckles at John exuberant behavior.  
"Just a head up for me...ye always this eager for carnal acts...or am I just burning yer back log of lost time?"

John settled a little at that question, looking a bit sheepish. "Sadly for you, I'm always this eager. It's only been made worse by the hell of single life." John shoved in his last bite of steak into his mouth, chewing quickly. "Now, hurry up!" John demanded. "Randy is waiting!" Sheamus slowly ran a hand over his wild hair thinking 'Oh shit, and I just had to go ahead and light the fuse'. He tried not to laugh as he finished.

"So yer saying if ye didn't become a wrestler you would have been suited to be a gigolo?" He grabbed the plates stood up to at least rinse them off.  
"Hey, people would pay out the ass for my ass!" John protested, laughing. He tried his best to compose himself as he stood and helped Sheamus clean up, putting the steak sauce and salad dressing back into the refrigerator.  
"But yet ye choose to get yer ass beat for a living...go figure..." Sheamus chuckled "I am only messing with ye, ye know?"  
"I know, Shea. Damn, I miss wrestling too." John began to clear his salad making mess off the cabinet, fighting to stay composed and not jump and down like a hyper puppy.

"Just a lil over a week, John Boy. Just a lil over a week." Sheamus walked behind John as he was placing stuff in the sink. He stepped close, almost pinning John between the sink and him. He placed a hand on each side of John leaning near him. "Now about yer sexual desires...From now on that is to only be filled by meself and Randy...we best nay hear of anyone else getting near yer ass...or any other part of yer hot body." He leaned close, lightly biting and tugging John's ear just briefly. "Am I understood?"

"U-Understood completely." John half moaned out, aroused beyond words by the sexy Irishman's demanding attitude. "N-No one else would compare with you two anyway." John finished, his hardening shaft pressing uncomfortably against the material of his shorts. "Does Randy feel the same way or are you speaking for you both?"  
"It isn't right for me to try to speak for him..." He licked the outer edge of John's ear. "But you did proclaim yerself both of ours...as ours ye are to be no one else's...ye wish more than a whore to us...ye wish our hearts..." He softened a little, just lightly kissing the side of John's neck. "I am sure something deep in ye already gives ye my view on the subject...and trust me, I give such with caution."

He slowly stepped back to allow John to move. John's face grew serious at Sheamus' words. He moved so that he was standing right in front of the Irishman, looking up into his gorgeous, sincere blue eyes. He took his hands and gently cupped the taller man's face. "Trust me, Shea. I don't take what happened between us lightly either. I've been alone for so long, often burying myself in my work and the love of the fans...Trust me when I say this, John Cena isn't going anywhere. I am afraid that you're stuck with me." John leaned up to gently kiss Sheamus on the cheek. "Now, let's go, man! Poor neglected Randy is waiting!" John tugged on Sheamus' arm, the fun returning back to his voice.

Sheamus laughed following, John up the steps. "OK, ok...get in yer room and ye best be stripped bare by the time I return." He turned John down the hall, swatting his ass before heading into his own bedroom to retrieve the laptop and external camera.


	25. Chapter 25

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John almost shivered in anticipation as he quickly stripped himself of all his clothing, a little embarrassed that his cock was already hard and standing proud from his arousal. He closed his eyes, trying to will himself to calm down some as Sheamus entered the room, carrying the necessary items with him. "I'm naked. Fast enough for you?" John smiled with a wink. A smile tugged the corner of Sheamus' lips as he set the laptop in the nightstand.  
"Aye very good." His eyes slowly scanning over John's body. "Very good indeed...so..." He licked his lips. "Wonder if I should cuff ye before or after I place the call?"  
"How about before?" John gave his new lover a playful, knowing smirk. "Give Randy a nice surprise..."

"Ok...on the bed...on yer back...I think we have a missing friend hiding in the bathroom still." He gave a wink to John as he headed for the bathroom. John climbed on the bed and laid on his back as directed, waiting with a fast beating heart for Sheamus' return. This was about the kinkiest thing he had done with Randy to date, and that was saying a damn lot. Sheamus came back in with the discarded toy. He gave a low groan seeing John laying so ready and on full display. He walked over, setting the toy behind the laptop, he reached over, turning it on so it could start booting up. He then went to the cabinet turning the latch to open it.

He pulled out a set of seven beads that started small and slowly grew larger until the end finished with a ring. He also pulled out a bottle of peach flavor and scented lube. "Question for ye, John Boy?" He walked back over, placing the new items down. "Ye ever been rimmed?"  
John's cheeks blushed a little at the question. "N-No, I haven't." He spoke softly. "Randy was my first top and he honestly wasn't too big on the idea of rimming. We had plenty of other fun things we could do so I never gave it much thought."  
Sheamus pursed his lips faintly. "Aye, I know that one...Well see about another first then" He smirked. He walked towards the head of the bed. "Ok, arms up, boy."

John obediently raised his large arms up to be placed in the restraints. "A lot easier than my first time in the cuffs, huh?" John chuckled, remembering how pissed off he had been at his friends.  
"Aye, although fun it its own way." Sheamus secured the one hand before moving to do the other. He ran his hand over John's arm seeing how the muscle moved. He then made his way over to the computer, turning it away from John at the moment. He knelt down, starting to open the chat program.  
John laid on the bed, feeling vulnerable, exposed, and completely at Sheamus' mercy as he watched the other man start up the chat program. He tested his bonds, feeling even more excited when he saw they held firm. John was discovering that he enjoyed playing the submissive role more and more all the time.

Sheamus did look over, hearing a little rattling but saw John was fine...just testing like he told him he could before. "Hmm, where is he...ah there he is..." He hit a few buttons and John could hear a ringing sound.  
_~Was wondering where you guys were... Thought you said you and John?~_ Randy was heard through the speakers.  
"I did...but he is...a little tied up right now." He tried not to chuckle. "and wanted to make sure ye were alone first."  
_~Ah no...what did you do, Shea...and yes I am alone.~_ Sheamus turned the computer so John could see Randy on the screen. He was in a skin-tight black tee-shirt. John could also see himself in the lower part of the screen. _~Oh god...~_

John put on a good show for Randy as he had promised, doing his best to make his blue eyes look seductive yet vulnerable at the same time. "See what happens when you go away, Randy?" John made a little show of shaking his restraints lightly. "I was a bad boy...and Shea had to show me my place." He tried with all his might to not crack a smile. Shea shook his head behind the screen, glad he knew John was just playing it up.  
_~What happened? I only left a few hours ago.~_  
"I think closer to twelve but who is counting." He looked at John with a wink. "He decided he wanted to go snooping around. So I thought a first hand demonstration of a few items was in order."  
John could see Randy smirking on the screen. _~Is that right...well this should be interesting...You think you deserve a first had demo of what Shea had hidden away? I haven't even seen inside it yet.~_  
John dropped a little of his act at Randy's words. "Shea thinks you will enjoy watching me get the toys as much as I will getting them. You know what, Rannnndy?" John drew his friend's name out. "I'll tell you a little secret." His voice grew husky with arousal. "I've never had a toy in my ass before. Now here I lay, tied up and helpless all for you and Shea. You guys could use anything on me and I'm powerless to resist."

Randy gave a slight moan, licking his lips. _~You would pull this while I'm away.~_  
"Relax Randy...the way our boy is...I am sure he wouldn't mind a repeat show...He is about as insatiable as ye are. Makes ye wonder how his ass remained untapped so long."  
_~Just cause his ass was untapped didn't mean his pole didn't get wet...And don't try to deny it either, John. Shea, move the cam so I can see the full deal.~_ Sheamus picked up the laptop, moving it to the desk, moving the chair out-of-the-way.  
_~Hmmm at the ready and you haven't even started yet...have you?~_  
"Nay just the anticipation."  
_~Hmm I think you're still a bit over dressed yourself.~_

"Aye, Randy." Sheamus stripped off the shorts.  
_~Nice.~_ Randy was already slipping his shirt off. Sheamus moved to hit a few things on the keyboard to enlarge Randy's picture the best he could for John to see him. He then headed for the bed.  
"Ok, John. Place yer feet on the bed spaced apart and rise yer hips up." He moved to the nightstand, grabbing the jelly texture vibrator and the lube.  
John obeyed Sheamus' orders, spreading his legs and planting his feet to give Sheamus complete access to his tight hole. Seeing Randy's bare tanned chest on the screen was a major turn on. "I'll bet you wish you were here, Randy. Like to see first hand how tight my ass is?"  
_~Oh, I have felt it...but hell yeah I wish I was there in person...so I could move and see all the right angles.~_  
Sheamus moved until he was between John's legs. "Now I did promise John here another first of his."

_~Shea...you're not...~_ Randy could only watch as Sheamus laid down on the lower part of the bed. John's legs blocked some of the view, which Randy didn't mind. Sheamus took his hands, parting John's cheek a little more before taking his tongue, swiping it over the puckered hole.  
"Don't be shy to express how things feel, Johnny Boy." He swiped his tongue a few more time over the sensitive flesh.  
"Mmmm...My god, Shea..." John began to moan as he felt the soft, wet tongue rubbing over his sensitive hole. "I-I didn't know you had such a good tongue on you...fucking amazing."  
"I aint even warmed up yet, fella." He pushed closer, actually wiggling the very tip of his tongue against the very center of the puckered hole, causing the hole to just barely want to begin to open. He worked his hands to hold John still, knowing even chained John would be wanting to move to try to feel even more. Randy leaned back a little, watching the screen.

Even if not a fan of the act, he was a fan of watching and hearing Johns heated cries. "Oh, Damn...Oh, Shea. Soooo good." Sure enough, John began to push back, grinding his ass down over the Irishman's face, trying to drive the tongue in deeper. John was panting, his eyes dark with arousal and his cock hard as stone.  
_~You look so good, John. Fuck...~_  
Randy's hand move down his body toward the jeans he was in, giving his hardening cock a faint squeeze as he gave a throaty groan. Sheamus just moaned a little himself as he allowed his tongue to pushed deeper pushing the opening to spread just a little more for him. He moaned more, taking in the taste. He moved so he was on his knees, Taking one hand from John's ass, he took a hold of his own hard cock slowly stroking its length.

_~Fuck, John. You must really taste good to him.~_ Sheamus just moaned positively as he flicked his tongue in and out of the tight space. John was on sensory overload at being the center of attention of the two sexy men. He could sense Randy's enjoyment on the computer screen. Hearing Sheamus' little moans and knowing that he was making the Irishman so hot just from tasting him was the ultimate turn on.  
"R-Randy." John panted, his chest heaving as he felt the heavenly tongue open him up. "W-Why don't you take your cock out for me? I want you to stroke yourself while you watch your boyfriend eat out my tight hole. Ummm..." John bit back a loud groan as Sheamus' tongue delved in deeper by the minute.

Randy moaned deeper as he opened his jeans, leaning back on the bed more so he could lift his hips to slide them down enough to free his already hard cock. _~Fuck John...~_ He moved to lean on the headboard as his cock became almost center view on the computer screen, the rest of his body and face in the background._ ~This you want to see...see how fucking hot you two teases make me?~_ Sheamus took the hand still on John's ass and started to work two of the fingers in along with his tongue.

"Fuck yeah, Ran. Wish you were here. I would suck your big cock for you while Shea fucks me with his tongue." John let out a low moan as he felt Sheamus work two fingers inside his ass in addition to his talented tongue. "Damn, Shea. Yes, just like that."  
_~You know me so well, John...I would straddle your face and shove my dick so far down your mouth, fuck it so raw and with you chained like that your fucking ass wouldn't be able to go anywhere.~_ Randy took his hand, wrapping it around the base of his cock, stroking upward bringing a dewy moisture to the tip._ ~Oh fuck...~_ Randy panted, watching the scene unfold. He angled the head toward the camera, letting John watch it bead. _~Nothing but two fucking teases...See what you're causing me, you hungry slut.~_

John licked his lips, watching the glistening mushroom head. Randy always had the best dirty talk. "I would let you rape my mouth, Ran. Shove that big dick balls deep down my throat until I couldn't talk right for days. I would milk that fucking cock dry for you." John loved his sexy banter with the Viper. For them, it was the dirtier the better. John's ass was loosening to the point that Sheamus was able to bury his thick fingers inside. "Oh, fuck, Shea..." Sheamus stopped stroking himself as he moved his mouth so he could start licking John's balls. Then gliding up the long shaft until his could lap at the moisture already beading on John's cock.  
_~Watch it or you may get your wish.~_ Randy moaned, watching as Sheamus moved. _~Fuck, I wish I could feel you two. You are fucking getting off on the thought of us taking you however we want...nothing but our dirty cock hungry bitch.~_

Sheamus looked up at John. "I don't think you will last both toys tonight, John...which ye want to experience first?" He leaned back down, swirling his tongue around the top of John's cock.  
"Oh, FUCK!" John closed his eyes and bucked his hips as he felt the Irishman's mouth on his needy shaft. "G-Get your mouth off my cock, please, Shea. I'll never last..." He took a deep breath. "I think I want to try the beads. They have always fascinated me." Looking at the computer screen, John spoke to his Viper. "Yes, Randy. I'm your bitch. Yours and Shea's little cock slut. I can't get enough of your big dicks filling up my two holes. I would live filled with your dicks 24/7 if I could."  
Randy couldn't help but give almost a sinister laugh. _~Shea...~_ Sheamus stopped teasing poor John, looking from between his legs seeing Randy stroking his cock.  
"That's a hot sight..." Sheamus spoke with a low groan at the image of Randy on the screen.  
_~Hmm so are you two...our poor thing thinks he can't last for me to enjoy...don't you have something that could help him in your little collection over there?~_  
"I should." Sheamus slid off the bed, heading for the cabinet again.

_~God, both your asses may be in trouble when I get home...~_  
John breathed deeply, trying to regain his composure as Sheamus was away from his slightly throbbing erection. He gave Randy a sexy smirk. "I look forward to seeing you wear out both our asses when you get home. Horny fucker like you could probably fuck us both. Fuck Shea until he is ready to pass out and then force me to taste him on your cock until you are hard and ready to pound me silly."  
_~Like the idea of choking on a dirty cock hmm~_ Randy moaned, his hand moving back some actually as to slow down, more like squeeze near the base to stop himself. He wasn't ready to cum yet. Sheamus came back over, holding what looked like a small strip of hardened black leather with four silver toned snaps.

"This won't harm ye none, John...just keep a squeeze on ye so ye won't blow so easily." He smiled as he moved to lift John's balls, resting the leather under it and fastening the snaps over top of his pulsing cock.  
_~Be interesting to place his cock in a cage and see how he does.~_  
John let out a deep, wanton moan at the idea of being confined inside a cage, unable to cum without the two dominate men's approval. "That sounds so fucking hot, Ran..." John looked down at the sight of his hard manhood held by the black leather. "Thank you, Shea.."  
"Yer welcome...but just wait..." Sheamus pulled the string of beads from the table, making his way back between John's legs where he left the lube before.

_~Do you have a cage in your collection, Shea.~_  
"Actually, no..."  
_~We will need to rectify that...~_  
"Aye, he does seem to like the idea..." Sheamus lightly ran one hand over John's abs. "Now, John...the first few beads probably won't be hard for ye to take...may just start feeling a lil...full." He removed his hand, grabbing the lube and slicked the smallest ball. He held it by the string under it as he took the other hand to spread John's cheeks apart. He slowly pressed it against the puckered opening, seeing as it slowly spread open to take it in him until a faint pop as the hole closed around it. Sheamus moaned at the sight even with just the one ball. Sheamus playfully gave it a few small tugs, jiggling the one ball in John's ass "How does that feel, Johnny Boy?"

"G-Good. Different but good." John answered. The ball inside him felt so different than a cock but still pleasurable in its own right.  
"Good...Very good..." Sheamus moved to the second ball that was just a little bigger and John's ass was already slick. Sheamus just slowly pushed that one next, spreading John just a little more than the first until his body took that one as well. He then worked the third. Moving off the bed, he walked up near John's head to watch him some. He brushed John's face. "Relax...enjoy..." he smiled. "Want to feel something interesting...clench then relax yer ass...feel them moving and rubbing inside ye" John followed Sheamus' instructions and let out a gasp as he could feel the balls moving, one brushing against his prostate, sweat pouring from his face and his restricted cock aching.  
"Oh, hell..."  
Sheamus just smiled as he slowly began to rub across John's chest, his fingers brushing John's nipples. "I know." Sheamus shifted his eyes to the screen, seeing the heated desire fully in Randy's eyes.  
_~Oh Fuck...~_ Randy moaned watching the show. Sheamus was a piece of work...but was he doing what Randy thought he was? He started stroking himself again.

"Johnny, ye ready to feel yer ass get even fuller? Can't say ye will get all seven yer first go...but shall we at least try number four?"  
"What do you think, Randy?" John looked at the screen hoping that his friend could see the string of beads coming from his ass. "Do you think I can take another bead in my tight hole? Would you like to see Shea push it inside of me?" John watched Sheamus' reaction out of the corner of his eye.  
Randy gave a light moan. _~Can you move the camera Shea?~_  
"Aye..." He gave John's one nipple a final slightly harder twist before grabbing the camera and carrying it until it was near the foot of the bed. Not only could Randy now see...but even if a little smaller John now had a rare view of his own hole showing the four beads still outside.  
_~Thickness he can handle...go ahead stuff the slut's ass...really give him a full feeling...at least one more.~_ Sheamus sat the camera down to free his hands to add a little more lube to the fourth ball before wiggling it against John's hole pushing against it with a little resistance. Randy moaned, his hips raising to meet his hand as he watch John's body slowly opening to take the good size ball. _~YES...YES FUCKING TAKE IT!~_ He gave a long moan as it slipped from Sheamus' grasp into John's ass. Sheamus rubbed one cheek then the other, the movement moving the balls slightly inside.

"Uhhhh...I feel so damn full." John moaned out as he felt the four balls move inside. Pleasure shot threw his body as his sweet bundle of nerves was stimulated by the kinky toy inside him. Randy's strong reaction only fueled his burning lust. "MORE!" John begged, his body on fire from his passion. "I can take fucking more!"  
"Ok, Johnny..." Sheamus took a hold of John's legs and pushed them back toward his chest. "Ye think ye can hold them back yerself or do I need to free yer arms to do it...cause I need ye to really spread for me. " A faint moan passed his lips as he had his weight pressed on John, feeling John's bound cock brushing the underside of his own. "Fuck." He couldn't help rolling his hips a little to feel more of that contact. A darkening to his blue eyes. "Fuck, you want to be our slut..." Sheamus lowered to his knees. He moved the camera so it rested on John's stomach. John's legs were braced against Sheamus' body. He began to pull on the string to begin removing the first bead. Stroking his cock with his other hand unseen by the other two men. John groaned as the first bead reappeared from his ass with an audible pop. He worked hard to keep his muscled legs spread and held up, along with Sheamus' help.

Sheamus moaned with a heated growl. "Very hot...very good..." He then gave a second pull, working the second bead loose. Bracing John's legs better on his shoulders, he parted John's cheeks to press the head of his cock in while the first two beads remained in John's ass. A low primal like growl rumbled in his chest feeling John's body open to let him in. "Aye, really fill yer ass now, boy." He moaned as he pushed more, feeling John's heat along with the texture of the ball rubbing the under side of his cock. He didn't go deep. just deep enough that the head brushed John's sweet bundle. Once again John's Irish lover had all but read his mind, giving him exactly what he was craving at just the right time. John felt so full, more full than he ever had before. The feeling of the balls rubbing along with Sheamus' warm cock against his prostate was driving John insane with lustful bliss. Looking up, John noticed Randy's eyes were reflecting his own strong feelings of arousal.  
"I'm so full, Randy!" John moaned. "So fucking full with Shea's cock!"

Randy moaned as he nodded. Even with the camera moving to an odd angle moving on John's body he could see how swept John was becoming. "That's it, Johnny Boy. Tell him exactly how yer feeling...use yer voice to draw him in with ye." Sheamus continued to slide in and out of John as a deliberate set pass to drive John slowly closer and closer to the edge. "Ye feel so good...so tight..."  
_~Damn you, Shea...~_ Randy moaned, moving to almost lay down, shoving his jeans rest of the way down so he could lift his one leg up as he started to fist his aching cock, trying to watch the screen but was taken more by the words and sounds.

John was past teasing or talking to Randy as Sheamus was removing everything from his mind except the pleasure rolling off him in waves. A feeling of euphoria was gripping his bound body with each building thrust of his new lover. "SHEA!" John roared, bucking his hips, his entire body screaming for release. "PLEASE DON'T STOP! UGHHHHH! FUCK ME! I HAVE TO CUM!"  
"Soon, Johnny Boy...soon..." The Camera knocked to the side of John as Sheamus moved so John's legs were pushed more so the larger man's body looming over him, his heated arousal made his normally bright eyes dark, his teeth slightly bared as he started to turn it more in to a good old screwing so he stopped teasing John's sweet spot for now. Leaning, he nipped at John's ear, a low growl from his lips. His voice was low by John's ear. "I forgoed my own climax to help ye fly...I am not forgoing claiming ye by painting yer ass with me essence this time." He then moved to bite lightly on John's neck on the side opposite the camera for Randy to sort of see John's face as Sheamus just started pounding into his body.

Randy was quite turned on by what little he could see , but more so hear of Sheamus' more 'primitive side.'  
_~Fuck yeah...take him...oh Fuuuuccckkkk~_ Randy just barely managed to grab his shirt to use it to catch his cum, his chest raising and falling as he tried to catch his breath. John looked up into Sheamus' lust darkened eyes and bared teeth and responded to the more primal fucking he was receiving.  
"Yes! Claim me, Shea! Fill up my ass! I need it!" John squeezed his inner muscles around the Irishman's thick manhood, knowing it had always worked on Randy to make the man cum in record time. Sheamus gave a low growl, reaching between their bodies to unsnap the strip of leather that was the one thing holding back John's climax. He held John tighter as he hit his climax. The harder wild thrust turned to a few long slow thrusts to milk out every bit as his muscles twitched, but he kept enough thought to move so he could grab a hold of John's cock, pumping it hard and fast as he panted against John's neck. "Yer the only left...heard Randy...yer turn..."

John felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as his climax racked his body. Two hard, fast spurts of his milky release shot from his cock as his body was seized with so much bliss he feared he would pass out. "Uhhhhh! Fuck! Yessss, Shea, so good!" John emptied his pulsing shaft and collapsed on the bed, his body almost limp and completely spent from all it had been through.  
A content sigh passed Sheamus' lips as he moved, first pulling free his already softened cock. "Now just relax, John...I do have to finish removing the beads." He took a hold of the string and just pulled with a steady motion to pull them free from John's body, seeing tiny shutters from the drained man. He then moved to grab the camera, heading over to the computer.

Randy was situated under a sheet by the time Sheamus saw him.  
_~You look good painted with his cum Shea...Why do I have a feeling we need to have a talk later?~_  
"Aye...we do...but I wish to shut down and get sleep."  
_~Alone or not?~_  
"I think I'll stay in here tonight."  
_~I think I have part of my answer then.~_  
"Maybe some."  
_~Night Shea...if you're still awake over there...Night John.~_  
John mumbled his response, almost dead to the world. He barely even registered as Sheamus cleaned him up and climbed into bed beside him. John's world went black as deep sleep claimed him and everything became peaceful and quiet. Before Sheamus closed his eyes for the night after shutting the computer down, He did at least remember enough to free John's hands from the cuffs. He then wrapped himself against John under the blanket, just lightly kissing his jaw before closing his eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

It was still morning when Randy got back to the house. His mood was not the greatest. Before he could leave, he was warned by his father to watch how...loud he was when...relieving tension. He sat his bags in the entry before slipping his shoes off and heading upstairs. He didn't hear anything and knew what Sheamus had told him so he headed right down for John's room. Pushing the door open, he saw the two sleeping on the large bed. Sheamus was on his side facing John, one arm over his body, his head resting on John's shoulder. A part of Randy may of felt jealous. Although he was unsure why, he never saw himself much as a snuggle type guy. He never realized Sheamus was one. A part maybe was relieved that they could?

They looked so close, almost 'molded' to each other...that's what bothered him some. Randy remembered it took a couple of months before he even found out Sheamus was gay. Yeah, John and Sheamus were friends...mainly because of him. His focus was then drawn from his loathing when he heard faint sounds passing Sheamus' lips. "Ni...ni..." His head was moving slightly as his face twitched. Randy started to head for the bed. John was roused from his sleep as he heard his sleeping lover making small noises. He could feel the warmth of Sheamus' body close against his own and feel the tension of whatever dream was causing the Irishman such discomfort.  
"Shea?" John mumbled, his voice husky with sleep. "Are you ok, man?" Randy heard John but was more worried about Sheamus. He moved to squeeze on the edge of the bed by him. He took a hand, rubbing it slowly over Sheamus' sweat dampened hair. He then moved so one knee was on the bed so he could lean over without 'crowding' him. Randy began whispering.  
"Calm down, Babe..you're safe...remember you're safe now...they're not here...you're safe, Babe...I have you..." Randy placed a light kiss against Sheamus' temple after each group of words.

Slowly Sheamus seemed to calm down between. Randy then stood up. He looked at John, just having a feeling John was either curious or suspicious. He then turned to leave the room, heading down the hall. His ideas of 'revenge' for now wiped from his mind. He entered the room and moved to sit in the bed to think, the door still left ajar. The scene John had just witnessed had both shocked and intrigued him. He had known Randy for years and never had he seen such a gentle, soft side to his best friend. As a matter of fact, it was also the first time John had ever heard Randy call Sheamus any kind of endearment. John felt a stab of guilt as he remembered the look in Randy's eyes as he looked down at them. It was almost one of jealousy. John planted a kiss on Sheamus' cheek and murmured "I'm going to go check on Randy, Shea" just in case the Irishman was alert and awake.

Rising from the bed, he felt a little sore from the night of play but it was well worth any discomfort. John slid on a pair of shorts before making his way from the room in search of his friend. It did not take long before John passed Randy and Sheamus' room and spotted his buddy sitting on the edge of his bed silently. John walked in and sat down on the bed close to Randy.  
"Hey, Man. You got back early. Did you miss us too much?" John teased, trying to ease any tension with humor as he often did. "We missed you." John reached over to give his friend a light hug to reassure him how much he had been missed.

"Yeah, I missed you both..." His tone his sort of deep monotone self. "Couple of teases...do I dare ask who came with that idea?" He was secretively glad John didn't bring up what he saw and heard. John gave Randy a knowing smirk. "Ran, we have been friends for how many years now? And how many...special calls have you gotten from me? That was all me." He laughed lightly. "Although to give credit where it's due the cuffing me to the bed and using the toys was all Shea's idea." John wanted to ask Randy about what he had just heard so badly but was trying to gather his courage as Randy looked a bit off.  
"Ah, so you started the ball running and he ran with it. I see how it is...just for your info...Bob had me crashing at his place..."

John held back a snicker at Randy's words, remembering how loud Randy had become during their session. "Well, the good part is maybe your dad won't beg you to go home so much the next time you are off work."  
Randy couldn't help but let a brief chuckle, cracking his hard exterior, a smirk on the corner of his mouth. "Yeah, maybe...just glad I don't think he could hear you two...or words..." He just shook his head.  
"Well, you know," John drew closer to Randy and ran a fingertip over his t-shirt clad chest, tracing a nipple lightly. "You could...punish us for being such bad boys and getting you into trouble."

Randy drew a deep breath, his eyes lowering, watching John's finger tracing between his pecs and then around the one nipple. "Trust me, I was thinking it before..."  
John stopped his flirting at Randy's words, growing a bit serious. "What was all that with Shea, Randy? He seemed so upset again." He paused a moment before speaking again. "I heard you say to him 'They aren't here. You're safe with me.' Who isn't here now? No bull shitting me either. I think I deserve to know what's going on."  
Randy lowered his head "I'm sorry I wasn't fully honest with you before, John...I promised him. You were right...he was attacked..." Randy lightly placed a hand across his stomach, feeling faintly ill remembering the photos he saw. "Seems the one who did it...tries to keep tormenting him."

John's face paled a little at the confirmation of his fears. He felt sick that someone would hurt Sheamus like that. John ran a hand over his eyes feeling like total shit. "Oh, dear God, and here I told him my damn fantasy and kept asking him to..." His voice trailed off for a few minutes. "Has he gone to the police? This is dangerous shit, Ran."  
Randy nodded trying to get his composure back. "Yeah...back when it first happened...then they also know of letters he got over the years...and...well..."He took a deep breath. "Also threats..." Randy shook his head before moving to the adjoining bathroom, splashing some water on his face. John sat on the bed silent and shocked. He could not believe that Sheamus had been dealing with this much fear and uncertainty for all that time and no one had known a thing about it. His friend always came across as so carefree and full of a zest for life. How could he have hidden such a dark secret? John leaned over, holding his face in his hands, his heart sorrowful for his new lover. It made his stomach turn to even imagine it.

Randy came back out wiping his face off "Don't beat yourself up. You had no clue. It was years ago he said...but then again maybe not fully..." Randy looked down. "He said what happened...well nearly happened was because of them." John raised his head up slowly, dread beginning to replace his sadness.  
"Ran, that just happened. What if these sickos are out to hurt or kill him and we don't even know it? This time it was a car bomb but what about next time? They could be anywhere." John's voice shook a little. "You could have both been killed."

"I know we could have been...he got me to safety..." Randy shook his head "By getting me pissed off at him." He moved to sit back next to John, lightly putting a hand on his shoulder. "He told me...he thought it was finally over. The last few years there was no problem when we had our tours."  
John thought over everything Randy had said with a sinking heart. He just could not believe all this had happened right under his nose. "Well, if it's only confined to the UK at least we won't have to worry about it for a while." He looked Randy in the eyes. "You don't think they would be fool enough to try to come over here do you?"  
"Well, the seven years he has been mainly over here he told me they never tried...not even a letter. They are always hand delivered to him..." Randy's voice dropped faintly "or whoever." He heaved a cough, trying to clear the lump in his throat.

John nodded, feeling a little better after the last part. He cleared his throat, trying to sort out his emotions. "Ok, well, maybe we should go check and see if Shea is up yet. We could have breakfast. You have any plans for today?"  
"Shea and I should both be free until Monday late morning...then we fly out for Raw. I am surprised he hasn't come looking for us yet...I was surprised one of his nightmares started this late." He sighed. "They are normally earlier in his sleep." He headed for the door and waited for John. John stood up and followed Randy down the hallway back to his bedroom. His usual joyful smile and bubbly attitude crushed by the harsh reality of Sheamus' pain. John did not know the extent of what had happened to his lover or why he had been targeted but the knowledge he did have was depressing to say the least.

Somehow in John's absence Sheamus had rolled in the bed so that he was now laying across the bed, his back facing the headboard, the sheet tangled around him, but other than that he seemed to be back in a peaceful sleep. "Maybe cook first then wake him...looks he could use it." John nodded, a look of compassion in his blue eyes as he looked at the resting man. Sheamus was quickly making his way into John Cena's heart. John walked over to the bed and planted a feather light kiss on Sheamus' head, straightening up to rejoin Randy by the bedroom door.


	27. Chapter 27

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy shook his head as he led John down the stairs. " Ok. Let me start eggs and some bacon...you...well you should be able to handle toast." He tried to lightly joke as he pulled the items out of the fridge. "Just not yet. When I am about half way done cooking you can start fixing it."  
"Ok, Ran. Sounds good to me." John poured himself a glass of juice while he watched his friend start to cook. "So, you guys both have no plans until Monday. So what are you going to do today? Do you guys have to go out for anything?" John took a sip of his juice.  
"I think Shea bought enough food for now...other then that I don't know..." Randy separated the bacon, tossing it on the heating flat top before cracking the eggs. "Ok, I came clean...your turn..." He paused, checking his count before starting to whisk them. "Did Shea...hmmm..." He shook his head "never mind" He began to heat the pan, grabbing a spritz container with the oil in it.

"No, ask me, Randy. Anything." John was not a person to hold secrets or avoid tough issues. "You know you can ask me anything you want. What's on your mind?"  
"I am not even sure how to word it... Even if I did...maybe I don't want to...know." Randy tossed the eggs in the hot pan, adding a little salt and pepper, using a cooking spoon to fluff them as they cooked. He then flipped the bacon over. John sighed deeply. He was used to dealing with his friend's emotional walls. It was one of the things that had stopped him from telling Randy how he felt about him years ago.  
"Yes, whatever it is, you do want to know, Ran. Otherwise, you never would have brought it up in the first place. How will you ever learn the answer if you won't ask me? I thought we were best friends...maybe more."  
"Maybe it is the more that..." Randy tried to chuckle" scares me...as I said I don't have the words for it...but you and Shea...damn it."

John was silent as he picked up the bread to add to the toaster. Finally making sense of his friend's broken speech, John began to feel guilty. "Ran, are you-are you not ok with what happened with Shea and me? I was under the impression that you guys had talked about including me and everything was cool." His voice lowered. "I never wanted to hurt you."  
"Damn, John! I don't mean the sex...why the fuck would I ask that...remember I fucking watched the two of you a few hours ago..." Randy turned the eggs off so they wouldn't burn and set the bacon to the side on some paper towel to drain the grease. John removed the toast from the toaster and added two more pieces, his own usually long patience wearing thin.

"I get so tired of these fucking games, Ran. You will never just come right out and say what you want to! Instead, you just expect me to read your damn mind! It's been this way for years. That's why it's so hard for me to...Ughhh!" John slammed his fist on the counter in a rare show of temper. "I never know what to say to satisfy you!"  
"You two said nothing was started before he called...except securing your hands. I saw how fucking fast he got you hot and begging...He did something to you...I fucking know it...I just can't word what 'it' is."  
"He knows, Randy...he and I talked of it..." Sheamus spoke low, leaning in the doorway to the kitchen dressed in grey sweat pants. He then turned his focus to John. "He is trying to word that whole me reaching into yer mind and soul to some how effect ye. I told ye myself I have no words to describe it." Back to Randy. "Yer right to think it because I did..." He looked down a little almost whispering. "A few times."

"HOLD ON! Excuse me?" Randy moved the pan from the heat the rest of the way and turned to look at him. "Say that again...make sure I am fucking paying attention." John looked at Sheamus and Randy, fearing an enormous fight was about to break out in the kitchen. Ever the peacemaker, John spoke up.  
"It wasn't all his fault, Ran. Shea said the last time it happened he was as confused as I was. We were only ki...we weren't even having sex. I honestly thought it would all be ok with you." He looked down at the floor, a lump forming in his throat. "I thought I...belonged to you both now."  
"Ye do, John..." Sheamus started. "Don't be afraid of what ye were starting to say. Fuck it, I'll say it for ye." He looked at Randy. "Somehow I had him near flying just by kissing him..." He saw Randy's eyes bug a little. "Calm yer fucking bravado down, Orton! I damn well said it! I KISSED HIM! Aye, ye got him to claim he wanted to be our whore...but can't ye fucking see he has wanted more? Aye, he may have seeked a warm body to try to warm his bed for a short while...but how many of them ye know of being a guy? Ye keep yourself so fucking guarded because of yer past relationships. Hell, yer even still guarded with me most of the time..."

"And what did you tell me before? You hated the fact you...as you call it... connected that way with me! You hated it because of what happened over there."  
"And I also told ye...I have no control over that...it happens...and I won't lie...as I said it happened a few times with John."  
"Great...just fucking great. So we have to watch his back too...Before you wonder, I did tell him...you started to have one of your nightmares when I walked in."  
"I..I see..." Sheamus sighed, lowering his head. "Know ye now more...does it change anything for ye, John?"  
John walked over to Randy first, pain in his blue eyes. "Don't you want me, Randy? Is that all I am to you? Pathetic baggage that you are duty bound to protect now? Keep your whore safe, is that it? You were fine with me bending over for you two but not asking for anything more. I can take care of my own damn self!"

John turned to Sheamus, his voice softening at the sad look in his lover's eyes. "Shea, this changes nothing. Fucking nothing. I care for you both and I am not a damn coward." Looking back at Randy, the hurt once again crept back into his voice. "I'm tired of hiding it, Ran. I want more from you, much more, as much as you have to give. I want you as more than just a fuck buddy. I want you as...a lover. Shea has already claimed me in his own way. If you decide to take me up on my offer, I would be honored if you were to claim me as well." John looked away, his cheeks flushed, afraid to face rejection in his best friend's steely eyes.  
"You're far from pathetic, John...we've been doing the same dance for years, just wondering why..." Randy fell quiet, lowering his head. His fingers lightly moved to his lips. "I am not a huggie, kissie, flowers and candy type of guy...you know this." He looked at John. Walking over, he touched John's face then hooked a finger under his jaw, hoping John would look at him without him forcing him.

John raised his eyes to look at Randy, his heart racing. "I know that you're not, Randy. Probably better than anyone. I don't expect...hell, don't want you to change yourself for me. I just want you just the way you are. I'm far from perfect myself...What I want to know is.." John's voice grew soft. "do you want me as your own? Or do you just want to be friends? Because, it's damn well killing me not knowing, Randy."  
Randy shifted his eyes briefly toward the door at Sheamus, who just lightly nodded, the faintest smile to his lips. "John, I want you in my life...can I say it to the level you want...you deserve, I don't know. As you said you know me...better then most...at times I am very much like the Viper...cold, calculating... guarded...if you're sure you can deal with that..." He shifted his eyes faintly from John, to just over John's shoulder. The moment their eyes broke their gaze from the other, John felt Sheamus' hand on his hips.  
"If ye can deal with that...then...aye we want ye as ours...nay just a plaything...nay just our friend...to fill yer heart as ye do ours."


	28. Chapter 28

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John felt himself melt in the presence of the two men he cared about most. "If I have you both in my life, I can deal with anything." He gave a small chuckle as he looked at Randy and winked. "Sorry if that's too much sap for you, Orton. Don't worry, you can still call me your slut during sex. I like it."  
Randy reached around the opposite of the side Sheamus was leaning to talk near John's ear so he could grab John's hard by the back of the head/neck. He leaned close, the faintly predatory look to him. "You're right...just a bit sappy for my taste, Cena...as for calling you my slut...I damn well know you like it...and that you very much are…Well…our slut." With those words, Randy's lips descended on John's hard, almost bruising and consuming. Soon John could feel as Randy's tongue brushed his lips...trying to slither past them to assault his mouth along with his lips. John let out a small moan at the possessive kiss, parting his lips so that Randy could plunder his warm, willing mouth. This was not slow and gentle as Sheamus' had been. This was passionate and rough...pure Randy Orton. And John Cena could not get enough of him.

Randy broke the kiss, a slow satisfied smirk brushed his lips before he wiped them. Then almost as fast his face returned to its normal stoic expression. "Ok...now since that is basically handled...how about breakfast before it becomes ice?"  
John composed himself and smiled, once again feeling light hearted, the heavy conversation forgotten, at least for now. "That's a wonderful idea, Orton. I don't know about either of you but I'm starving."  
"Aye, that does sound wonderful." Sheamus backed away from John...of course smacking his ass for good measure. He then sniffed the air. "Wow, so wrapped up ye didn't even start the coffee...I thought ye couldn't function without it, Randy." Randy just flipped Sheamus the bird as he went to grab some plates.

"The rate we three seem to be going I am sure that will be in time." Sheamus laughed getting some juice before sitting down.  
John sat down and began to plate up some food for himself. "So," He asked Sheamus as he took a bite of bacon. "What are you guys going to do today?" He gave a short laugh. "We are going to have to find something to do around here other than fuck. Not that I'm complaining."  
"Well I really should get some gym time in.. I'm slacking."  
"Oh, knock it off." Randy faintly bit at Shea before taking a bite of food.  
"It's true and ye know it."  
"Don't start." Randy tried not to shake his head. "Well, the pool is always a good option. Maybe do some grilling for dinner?"  
"Sounds good to me." John agreed, taking a bite of egg. "One thing good about being kidnapped for two weeks...I am enjoying that pool."  
"Aye...shame I only really get to enjoy late eve or early morn." Sheamus stated.

"I know what else you..." Randy started before Sheamus cut him off.  
"Shut it.." Randy just smirked, crunching a piece of bacon. John smiled at the two men, perfectly content as he enjoyed his breakfast.  
"Oh, guess what, Shea?" John looked at Randy with a smirk. "Randy got into trouble at his parent's house. It seems that he was a bit...too loud."  
"Ye were at yer pa's place?" Sheamus couldn't help but chuckle with a smile, the upper parts of his cheeks rounding with a touch of pink.  
"Hey, at least in my case there isn't a threat of cops involved." Sheamus gave a cough, looking down taking a big gulp of juice. John raised his eyebrow in a great impression of The Rock.  
"What's this about a threat of the cops? What did I miss?"  
"Nothing, Johnny Boy, nothing..." Sheamus tried to insist, his eyes staying on his plate while Randy just gave silent chuckles.  
"Rannnndy?" John looked over at his amused lover. "Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to tickle it out of you?"  
"Well, he is asking" Randy stated matter of fact.  
"Only because ye opened yer bloody trap about it..." Sheamus heaved a sigh, setting his fork down. "When ye asked if I had any fantasies…and I told ye that I couldn't think of none that I hadn't done yet...I had forgotten one...remember I twas a tad flustered that day." He took a sip of his juice before continuing. "I have had a few fleeting thoughts of having sex in the pool...hot hard sex that had me partner howling...nay giving a care if me neighbors heard us or not." His face a deep pink as he lowered it unable to look at either guy.

"Damn." John grew quiet a few moments, thinking. "That's so damn hot, Shea. Really. Why didn't you and Randy try it by now?"  
Sheamus gave a faint chuckle. "Can ye really see his ass howling in delight as I either have him braced against the side facing it...or his legs wrapped round me as I pound into 'im?" Randy just made a brief sound, a pursing of his lips that just read of the though' yeah right'.  
John gulped, loving the mental images filling his head. "I-I think I might enjoy that, Shea. I sure as hell am loud enough." John blushed a little. "Damn, but I sound like an eager slut at times."  
Shea tried to shake his head. "Tis just fantasy, John..." He gulped feeling a little nervous. "Too...many risks."

"It's your own property...you have standard approved privacy fencing around the yard...we could walk around naked back there and they can't do a damned thing." Randy tried to rationalize the idea.  
"But to have police called on us for that..."  
"So what?"  
"Ye know so what."  
John raised his hands, laughing. "Guys, guys. It was just an offer. Shea doesn't have to do anything he isn't comfortable doing. Although I must admit...pool sex would be a new one for me."  
"Well...could without the howling..." Sheamus spoke trying not to blush more.  
"If last night was any clue...I don't think John knows how to keep silent when you are involved."

John found Sheamus' blush endearing. He gave Randy an evil smile filled with mischief. "What if my mouth was filled during..?" John looked pointedly down in the direction of Randy's crotch. "Maybe with something big and hard? That would keep me quiet enough."  
Randy smirked "I am sure something can be worked out."  
Sheamus shook his head, feeling he was in trouble here. "Well I guess ye will be facing the wall then when we do this. Sometime after dinner." He got up, grabbing his empty plate. "I thought ye asked what we were gonna do besides sex...since we can't all the time..."

"Who says we can't?" Smirked Randy.  
"He did earlier...I know we brought him 'ere so he didn't strain his ankle."  
"He won't be on his ankle."  
"The rate we're going be lucky if any of us will be walking by the time Extreme Rules comes around."  
"C'mon, Shea." John ribbed the Irishman. "You sure complain a lot about how much Randy and I like to have sex but you never have any trouble getting hard. I think you love it just as much as we do." John stood up, clearing his breakfast dishes from the table. "Breakfast was great, Randy."  
"Well with two fine specimens who wouldn't have the blood a flowing?"  
"Your not exactly chopped liver, Shea."  
"Yeah, yeah..." Shea took the scrapped plates, placing them in the dishwasher along with ones that never were loaded from dinner the night before.

"Don't give me that...what the hell I got to do...Shit, back me up here, John that Shea is a hot example of a fine man."  
"Shea, you don't give yourself enough credit." John answered truthfully. "I think you're hot as hell not to mention you have the sexiest accent known to man." John grinned, winking. "Among other things..."  
"Thank ye..." Sheamus still sounded unsure.  
"For crying out loud, Shea...you don't need to be fully toned to be hot. Shit, I know they're not your thing...but how many fucking girls scream their heads off for you when you come out?"  
"Aye, but how many rats do it cause they just want to say they got someone famous?"  
"You are driving me crazy here." Randy give a frustrated growl.

"Well...either way I am going to hit the treadmill for a bit. "He goes grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge before leaving the kitchen and heading to the workout room.  
"I swear..." Randy took a deep breath. John pounced on Randy, pushed him up against the kitchen counter for a hard, breathtaking kiss. Breaking the kiss, John gave Randy a playful slap on his toned ass.  
"Calm yourself, Baby. Shea will come around. We just have to show him how hot he truly is." John grabbed his own bottle of water and followed Sheamus' lead to perform his own work out. Randy just gave a faint growl as John got away before he could retaliate, mumbling something about John being a tease. He then headed up stairs to change into a pair of loose cotton shorts and a black muscle shirt before going to join the others.

When John entered the work out room, Sheamus had headphones on running at a good clip, his large tone thighs straining as he pounded the belt.  
John watched Sheamus a few minutes enjoying the view before he realized Randy had changed his cloths. "What are you going to do, Randy?" John asked as he moved over to the weight bench.  
"Right this moment? Sit off to the side and watch you two...My dad is a bloody..." He chuckled, realizing he used a Sheamus term. "He's a damn slave driver just to make himself look more impressive to the trainees. Of course I couldn't bust his bubble that he didn't train me...some dumb reason...or tale of his who knows...some of them must think I was born with a fucking pair of boots on." He walked over to the wall where a second bench was and sat down.  
"Suit yourself, Ran. God knows with a body like yours you can afford to take a break." John laid down on the weight bench after choosing the size he wanted to use and began pumping, his muscled biceps straining with each movement. Randy only smirked, like John had room to talk, the dude just loved working out. The smirk faded a little turning to Sheamus...his case it was a feeling of needing to. Randy knew that was something else to keep an eye on with him. Bad enough Sheamus comparing himself to him...now add John? He couldn't believe the trouble one comment had made. Well, it may have been more than one...one person though.


	29. Chapter 29

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Sheamus wasn't focused on them, just on working hard, working to burn the calories from that morning. John lifted for awhile until his arms were sore. He knew better than to try leg exercises with Randy watching him like a guard dog. Looking over at Sheamus, John realized the man was still at a dead run, his pale face flushed pink and sweat pouring down as his chest heaved. "How long is he gonna do that, Randy?" John asked, taking a sip of water. "Dude looks possessed. And I thought I like working out."  
"Don't know... surprised he hasn't moved to sit ups yet. That was his big thing in the hotels. Sit ups and leg raises." Randy tried not to sound worried, but he was.

John sighed. He loved working out more than almost anything but this...this obsession could not be healthy. "I don't like it, Ran." John walked over to the panting Sheamus, pulling off a headphone. "Tired yet?" He attempted to make his voice sound playful. The music that was drowning his thoughts and the outside world was ripped away to hear John's voice almost cause him to lose step, luckily not enough to cause an injury.  
"Nay..." He panted out clearly showing it a lie.  
"Shea you don't take a breather and drink some water you're gonna pass out." Randy called from the corner.  
"I-I-I'm fi-fine" he huffed.  
"Like hell you are." John growled, reaching over to turn the power off the machine. "You look dead on your feet. Now, go get some water. Now." John's voice was firm and left no room for argument.

The sudden lack of motion caused Sheamus to smack chest first into it. He was hunched over it, holding the front bar. The lack of focus just caused him to heave for breath. Randy got up to retrieve a fresh water from the kitchen, seeing Sheamus' first one empty on the ground. He quickly searched for straws, knowing there was some hiding somewhere. He came back into the room, seeing John trying to talk Sheamus into taking a deeper breath. "Here." Randy handed John the bottle.  
"Here, Shea." John held the straw up to the panting man's lips. "I'm fucking sorry for the sudden stop. I wasn't thinking." Sheamus tried to take it but John had to continue holding it as Sheamus' own hand were shaking badly.  
He slowly sipped the water. "You get that in him while I look for something." Randy left the room to search the kitchen for some sort of electrolyte drink, premade or powder he didn't care at this point. He didn't even realize how bad Sheamus was until he stopped. He had seen people on a treadmill for hours...but those were people training for marathons and Sheamus was far from a marathon runner.

John smoothed back Sheamus' sweaty, unruly red locks with his hand as he watched the man sip the cold water. "Damn, Shea. You're scaring me here. Don't do this again." John mumbled as he watched the water disappear. Sheamus' breathing finally slowing, he stopped sipping the water just a moment to shake his head...was the shake a no it won't happen again or no he wasn't going to stop. Randy came back in with a glass of some sport drink powder he mixed. "John, help him to sit...I'm worried he lets go of that bar he'll collapse,." John nodded at Randy as he wrapped a strong arm around the Irishman, supporting him as he helped Sheamus to a sitting position in a chair in the corner. Once the man was seated, John shot Randy a look of worry. What had just happened had the CeNation leader a little shook up. The way Sheamus was acting was not right at all. Working out was one thing, but this extreme behavior was quite another.

Sheamus didn't really try to resist John moving him, who knew if he could even if he wanted to. Without the consent stimulation his leg muscles were beginning to burn. Randy brought over the glass. "Here...all you're doing is depleting your body what it needs, Shea. That isn't going to help you out" Sheamus lightly nodded, trying to move to sip at the drink. "You want to try to get into some sort of heavy routine, fine, but do it the right way. Also do it because you want to...not because of some over bearing asshole."  
"Don't call him that." Sheamus mumbled.  
"What do you prefer I call them...I am sure I can think of a few words to describe them."  
"None that speak ill of him."  
"Oh, but the is fine for them to do it to you? To me? Bullshit!"

John looked back and forth from Randy to Sheamus, an angry but confused look on his face. "What are you talking about, Randy? What asshole?" Someone talking shit about you guys?" John knew that whatever had been said, his Irish lover had been greatly affected by it.  
Randy looked at John. "Out of respect for Shea here I won't use the terms I want to...lets just say his dad...well...isn't exactly the nicest of guys."  
"He is entitled to his opinion...he is right in some cases..." Sheamus tried to comment even if feebly.  
"Not if it sets you off like this. If John didn't notice how intense you were going...good chance we would have been taking you to the hospital because you would have kept going till you passed out...wouldn't you?"

Sheamus move his head to look at them. "I wasn't on it that long."  
"Try close to two hours. I think John worked about the whole circuit that he could right now and you were still plugging along."  
"I was?" Sheamus didn't even realize himself how long he was there for. John felt bad that Sheamus' father was unkind to him. He gave the man his best smile, trying to set the exhausted man at ease. John hated to see those he cared about hurting or stressed out.

"I guess the hot pool orgy is out now?" He teased, trying to lighten the mood as always with a corny joke. "Because we have way too much drama around here and not enough loving. Fuck the haters." Randy tried not to roll his eyes.  
Sheamus tried to smile back. "Who knows...just give me a few hours... It isn't time to start planning dinner is it? Ye said only couple hours right?"  
"Yeah, Buddy, it isn't even lunch time yet." Randy told him.  
Sheamus nodded. "I don't even know what set me off like that."  
"You been set off about it since it happened...you just don't realize it. Unless we distract you in someway, you are either doing something to work out, or making belittling jabs at yourself. You need to get it through your head that you are attractive...as John said, hot. if we were all..." Randy stopped dropping his head mouthing the word 'fuck'. He lifted his head. "If we were all the same it would be boring. Why don't you go up and take a good soak, kick the jets on...I am sure your legs will thank you for it."

"Aye...maybe ye are right..." Sheamus got up slowly making his way from the room. John stood up, his heart breaking for his friend. Sheamus had been through so much. He walked behind Sheamus and wrapped his large arms around his waist, watching for signs of jealousy from Randy, not wanting to offend.  
"Shea, you and Ran have been taking care of me. Now let me take care of you. I'm going to help you up to your bath and give you a nice massage, no strings attached. Let me take care of you, Babe. I won't take no for an answer." John shot Randy a questioning look to make sure his offer was ok with the Viper. "Let me show you how hot I think you are."

Randy just lightly nodded, hoping he was wrong and John's offer wouldn't make things worse. "I'll straighten up down here."  
"OK guys...ok." Sheamus leaned a little on John for support shifting to John's left side, heading for the steps. "Randy was talking about the whirlpool tub in the master bath."


	30. Chapter 30

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John nodded and helped Sheamus up the stairs and into the master bathroom. He turned on the water, testing the temperature for comfort and looked around, gathering towels for afterward. "Alright, Sexy. Let's get you stripped and in the water." John pulled down Sheamus' sweats and helped the man climb into the filling tub. Once the tub was sufficiently full, John turned the water off and the relaxing jets on. "Does that feel good, Shea?" John knelt down and began to gently massage the stress out of the Irishman's back and shoulders, rubbing in a soothing motion.  
Sheamus tried to relax, lightly nodding. "I'm sorry, Johnny Boy...We are supposed to be focusing on ye and letting ye rest up...but ye just keep moving about..."

"Don't worry about me, Shea. I have slept in more and watched more TV in the past days than I have in years. I'm getting a break. Trust me." John picked up a bottle of liquid soap and began to wash the sweat from the Irishman's back. "I love your skin, Shea. So perfect. So flawless in every way..." Sheamus leans forward some, allowing John to reach his back more but lightly shook his head no at the attempted compliment. John's heart hurt as he watched Sheamus shake his head at his words. "You don't think that I am being honest, Shea? Why would I lie to you?"  
"Me skin isn't perfect, John...that's all...nay flawless...just masked well I guess." John grew silent, not knowing what else to say to that answer. It saddened him that other people had made Sheamus think so lowly of himself. He continued to wash and rub Sheamus' pale skin until he had reached his entire back. Gently leaning his lover backward, John began to lean over and wash Sheamus' chest and neck with the soap.

Sheamus sighed as he leaned back, trying to close his eyes. "Ye think it's all in me head don't ye? Foolish and irrational? Ye will see...The canvas is not as flawless as ye think."  
John sighed, finishing up his washing. "I have seen your…canvas plenty of times, Shea. You forget you have fucked me silly a few times. It's gorgeous."  
"Thank ye, John..." He tried to offer a hint of a smile as he took John's hand, kissing the back of it lightly, his eyes still closed.  
John finished his ministrations, seeing Sheamus looking well relaxed with his eyes closed. "Why don't you let me help you to bed?" John offered softly. "I can give you a massage and maybe you can rest some before lunch."

"Sounds good." Sheamus hit the controls to stop the jets and allowed John to give him a hand up to stand, the water beading off his body while John retrieved the towel. He got to the bed, sitting down, the towel still wrapped around his waist. "There is lotion in the cabinet above the sink..." He gave a light sigh. "Front or back first?"  
John retrieved the lotion walking over to the bed. "Doesn't matter, Shea. Take your pick." He squirted a little lotion in his hands and rubbed them together to warm it. He chuckled. "Having Randy here all the time I'm surprised you don't have a gallon sized bottle of baby oil in every damn room of the house. John's eyes took on a faraway look for a moment. "It does have its uses I suppose."

Sheamus had to chuckle at the baby oil comment. "Nay...though I do think he has stock in the damn thing." He stood up to remove the towel, laying it on the bed. "I..I guess the back first..." He moved to lay down on his stomach. He folded his arms up top to rest his head and just waited, trying not to get nervous. John could sense Sheamus' nervousness. He climbed on the bed, straddling the Irishman and began to massage the lotion on to his lover's back and shoulders.  
"Always wanted to try my hand at giving a guy a sensual massage." John teased as he took his time working his way down. "I saw it on a porn once. Don't worry, I like to be your bottom so your ass is safe for now." Sheamus gave a shaky breath when John straddled him, just needing to repeat in his head that it was just John...it's fine...Hearing John's voice helps center him back into reality. Also the fact John was still clothed and Sheamus could feel the fabric of the shorts helped a little as well. He shuttered slightly at the last comment, trying to stop his chest from tightening. 'He is just kidding ye...ye know he is just kidding...this is yer buddy...yer mate...relax.'  
John felt the shudder from Sheamus at his last words and took it as sexual arousal. Wanting to tease his lover more, John slid down the bed and took a handful of Sheamus' round ass cheeks in each hand, giving them a firm squeeze.

"You have one nice ass, Baby." John whispered, his tone hushed and sexy. "I haven't topped a guy in awhile, but damn I'll bet Randy has a party fucking this perfect ass." John wanted to make Sheamus feel desired and attractive. He gave the ass a small slap. "Damn fine ass." John purred. As John was moving, Sheamus tried to remain calm, He knew John was just trying to help. Neither man knew Randy had come up to check on things. He was actually surprised when he saw John straddled over Sheamus' body with him face down. Randy knew how Sheamus was and why. Maybe they did have a deeper connection and that was just something Randy would need to deal with. He knew John had a big heart, a caring heart that Randy either didn't possess or couldn't show as easily. He turned, walking away heading downstairs having a feeling the more compassionate heart was what Sheamus needed right now.

Sheamus' internal mantra keep going even when John squeezed his ass. 'It's John...it's fine...it's John...it's fine.' His breathing grew quicker, deep inside he knew this was his friend. He didn't want to say the word to stop. He heard the voice, but it was growing hazy in his brain. The small by firm slap snapped something in him. "Stop...stop..." He cried in a panic as his hands moved to try to grip the bed to pull himself free, just panicking to get away. John jumped off of the panicking man, his heart racing.  
"Shit, I'm sorry, Man! I'm sorry!" He raised his hands as he backed off a little, giving his friend his needed space. "I'm sorry! I was only playing, I swear!" Now free, Sheamus almost scurried the short distance to the head of the bed, his large frame trying to brace against it like a scared child. Curling up, his back pressed to the board to shield it, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Please...please..." Sheamus was shaking, his head repeating it in a fear filled voice his mind flooded with images. John was at a complete loss. He did not know how to react to this frightened, broken man. He approached Sheamus carefully, his eyes wide.  
"Hey, it's ok, Man. It's John. I won't hurt you." He climbed on the bed to try to hold the Irishman in his arms, praying it would not cause his lover to freak more than he already was. Sheamus tensed at first, feeling someone try to grab a hold of him. But something deep in his head was trying to tell him it wasn't harmful...a comforting warmth. He loosened a little, slowly opening his eyes, his mind trying to pull him back to the here and now as it took in the sight of large worry filled blue eyes.

He wrapped his arm around John, pulling him a little closer, burying his head in the crook of John's neck and shoulder. "I'm sorry..." He stoked the back of John head light "Sorry..." He spoke again, tears wanting to fall from his eyes. John wanted to cry himself as he held his upset lover close. He felt so stupid, so inconsiderate for causing Sheamus to have an obvious flashback.  
"No, I'm sorry. Forgive me. I was being so damn stupid." John laid down on the bed and pulled Sheamus down with him, until the Irishman's head was resting on his bare chest. "Shhh. Try to rest now." John soothed, running his fingers through the red locks.

Sheamus was getting slowly back into his right mind and he curled closer to John. "I was trying...I re-really was..." He let one of his hands lightly rub across John's torso and abs. "If I do-don't try...not like I didn't know...ye wouldn't hurt me...I know...ju-just..." He sighed, moving his head to kiss John's chest before trying to relax again. John felt his heart rate return to normal as he felt Sheamus calm.  
"Shea, I don't know what has happened to you in your past, not all of it anyway. I don't want to ever do anything to make you feel afraid like that again." He kissed the top of Sheamus' head softly. "If I ever, and I mean ever ask you to do something that brings back memories you tell me. I care for you and don't want to see you so torn up again."  
"It's just fresh, John...I was hurt bad...the ones that hurt me...took photos...th-they sent copies of some to Randy...So long ago...he didn't even recognize me in them..."

Rage mixed with disbelief and sadness filled John's heart. "The ones that hurt you? You mean, you were...harmed by more than one person? Damn, Shea I'm so sorry." John did not even want to imagine how Randy had taken seeing the pictures.  
Sheamus gave a shaky breath when John called him on his slip up. "Aye...He...He doesn't know...he...he thinks tis just one." He moved almost trying to bury himself into John's heat. "I don't know why I co-couldn't tell him...ashamed..."  
John raised Sheamus head up to meet his blazing, angry blue eyes. "You don't ever need to be ashamed, Shea. You did nothing wrong! They...whoever hurt you, I hope they rot in hell. They better say their prayers every night that I never lay my eyes on one of them...Randy's voices won't have shit on what I'll do to them!" John had a kind heart, but when he felt one of his loved ones had been harmed, he could also be very protective as well.  
Sheamus shook his head. "Don't...please...trying to go after them would only draw a bigger target...on ye..." He sighed. "They get an odd sense of satisfaction going after ones I am connected to...ones they think are my lovers even if they have no proof...it nay matter how careful I try to be...somehow they suspect..."

He tried to swallow a lump forming in his throat. "It wasn't widely known.. to at least most I don't think...but shortly after I came 'ere I rehooked with an old pal of mine...we got close...we spent years as friends over there until he moved to the states to be trained more and work for Vince...everything was fine...but when we got closer once I joined...our first tour back home...he suffered 'an accident'. He told me while he was recovering he had been warned I was bad news...cursed...so...it ended between us...I had not had anything remotely serious since till Randy."

"Ok, I'll leave it alone for now. Thank God they are overseas and you don't have to travel over there too often." John sighed, dreading the worry the next time the WWE had a tour in the UK. "So, do you want to rest here for awhile or do you feel like tracking Randy down?"  
"I think rest...I..I should come clean with 'im though...think he'll be mad that I fibbed some of the info?"  
"You know Randy, Shea. That man has a temper at times. He may get pissed but he'll get over it in time. I think I'll let you rest and go see if Randy wants to do something with me. We could watch a movie or something." John gave Sheamus a final squeeze before letting him go and standing to his feet.

"Have a good rest, Shea."  
"I'll try, John...Thanks...um...sorry that didn't go as planned..." He pulled the blanket to try to get comfortable.  
"Don't worry about it, Babe. Rest well." John walked silently out the bedroom door in search of his Viper. He had missed spending time with Randy.


	31. Chapter 31

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy was down in the family room, lounging with his laptop resting on a folding table next to him. After seeing everything was ok, he figured he had time alone and a part of him was still worked up from John's teasing. Before coming downstairs, he sneaked into John's room and retrieved one of John's shirts from the bathroom. He was now leaning back bare-chested except for John's shirt draped over him. Playing on the laptop was the closest thing he had for 'legal' inspiration, a play list of some of the more creative Centon YouTube videos. He didn't dare have actual pornos saved and as much as he wished he had saved a copy of last night he knew it was too big a risk if he ever lost the laptop. At times he was watching the screen, other times his eyes drifted closed, remembering either last night or the first time he and Sheamus 'used' John.

Deep moan passed his lips at random times as he rubbed himself through the constricting jeans, his head moving to pick up John's scent from the dark blue shirt Randy had grabbed. "Oh, fuck yeah..." He groaned at times. The fantasies grew stronger before he went to begin to open the fly of the jeans. John came down the stairs looking for Randy but he could not find him any where. Finally walking into the family room, John stopped in his tracks at a shocking sight. Randy was sitting in front of his laptop computer with his eyes closed, rubbing himself threw his tight jeans and letting out sexy little moans and the occasional muttered curse. John was shocked to hear the song Letters From the Sky playing instead of the expected porn.

Walking closer behind Randy, John realized that the Viper was watching a fan made video on YouTube of him and Randy in various "compromising" positions. Even hotter, Randy had one of his t-shirts draped over him and was smelling it like some sort of perverted stalker. John felt heat rush between his legs as Randy unzipped his jeans and John could stay silent no more. "Damn, Randy." John's voice was husky with his arousal. "Since when did you become such a fucking pervert?" Randy's eyes shot open, his head tilted back to see John looking down at him, glance at the screen then back at him. He licked his lips slowly as he slide off the lounge chair he was on. The shirt fell to the side as he slowly moved around the chair towards John, his steel grey eyes almost the color of gun-metal.

The tip of his tongue darting between his lips as he continued to eye John over. "When aren't I one?" The faintest sinister smirk tugged the corner of his lips as his open jeans hung low on his hips. The pressure of his still trapped cock was one of the few things still helping to hold them up. John gulped, feeling completely aroused and overwhelmed by the Viper's predatory stare. It was almost as if he were a mouse being stalked by a deadly snake. John never knew whether to run in terror or melt in Randy's presence when he got this way.  
"Yes, you are." John answered, smiling at the advancing Randy. He looked down at Randy's unfastened jeans, dropping low to reveal the sexy V of his lower hips. His mouth went dry as he noticed the all to obvious bulge. "D-Damn, Randy. I get you that hard?"  
"Always." Randy spoke matter of factly, his eyes never moving off John's face as he continued his slow stalk. He kept coming until it got to a point that John either held his ground and did something or had to move back. Randy slowly dragged his tongue over his lips as he seemed to eye John like a delectable morsel. John stood still, his body on fire but not yet knowing how to respond to the sexy, serious Randy. He took Randy's hand and placed it over his own erection, on top of his tan shorts. "Feel how fucking hot you get me." John almost whispered, his blue eyes clouding with lust. "Damn, Ran..."

One hand gave a firm squeeze to John's bulge, but not enough to be painful, at least not too much. Randy's other hand gripped the back of his head, bringing his mouth to John's in a near bruising kiss. While their lips were still joined , Randy moved forward, forcing John to either move back or end up on the ground. John moved backward, letting Randy lead him as he moaned into the hard kiss. This was the side of Randy that turned John on to no end. The seductive dominate that took John and made him his willing bitch. Next John felt was the coolness of a wall to his back, then the kiss breaking. Randy spun John in his grasp. Taking a hold of both hands, he held them above John's head. He pressed his body flush to John's, grinding his hips against John's back side slow, deep heated pants from his lips near John's ear. As he moved, his pants worked down his hips until they fell loose, pooling by his ankles. He moved to trap both of John's hands with one of his. His free hand moved to the front of John's shorts, working them open. He could still feel how hard John was.

"You know what's coming and you fucking love it...don't you...just a dirty slut begging with you body to be filled with a big ass cock..." Randy groaned as he grinded himself again John's ass. "You're probable dripping at the thought of my cock ripping you wide open, aren't you?"  
John closed his eyes, the pleasure racking his body, panting from Randy's touch. "Fuck, you know I am, Randy. I'm always ready for your cock. I am a slut...yours and Shea's own personal whore." John ground his ass into Randy's hard manhood, moaning at the friction. Randy practically ripped the rest of John's shorts open. He moved his hips back and his hand to shove them down to expose John's ass. The hand that was pinning John's hands moved to cover John's mouth to muffle any screams as he forced his engorged cock head between John's cheeks.

Feeling him breach the opening, he then quickly thrust hard and deep into John's body. "OH! FUCK!.." He cried out as he kept John's mouth covered as he rested his own head near John's neck and shoulder, taking in John's scent as he just practically ravaged him. John screamed his pleasure behind Randy's hand and kept his hands planted on the wall as he was fucked, his mind reeling from the sensations. Fantasies filled his head of being silenced and pounded into by a sexy stranger. John had never been more turned on in his entire life. The way that Randy was taking him was savage and brutal...and John Cena loved every second of his rough fucking at the Viper's hands. His cock was hard as stone and already leaking a little pre-cum from its glistening tip. Randy didn't know why...normally he would be laying into John with so many degrading words...but something told him John's mind was elsewhere. He remembered what John said of his fantasy. So, no words came from Randy's mouth. He gave panting grunts as he just allowed his pent-up frustrations to take over ravaging John's body for all he could. He then bit into John's neck, taking in the taste of him mixed with the scent driving him into a frenzy.

A part of him wanted to touch John's cock...but if John was just to be used without care then he doubted someone would do that. Why would they care of John's pleasure? Randy gave hard fast thrusts over and over, breathing hard through his nose as he fucked John silly. Randy's unusual silence paired with the animalistic fucking he was receiving only served to fuel John's fantasy more. He moaned wantonly behind the hand held firmly over his mouth as the thick head of Randy's cock struck his prostate over and over again. "Mmmmm!" John moaned like a cheap whore as he spread his thick thighs and arched his back, the pleasure mind numbing in its intensity.  
Randy couldn't take much more. He didn't care if it ruined John's fantasy, he had to touch him. Keeping his mouth covered since John made no moved to pull his mouth free, Randy took his other hand, wrapped it tightly around John's thick cock and stroked it. Then again, maybe it would add to it...being used and abused...then jerked off, being made to like it. Who would ever believe the sweet dimpled face of the WWE was a secretive wanton slut. He ran his tongue over the bite marks he left on John's neck and shoulder, his hot breath brushing the flesh as he bathed it with his tongue, he knew he must look like a sickening monster if seen, he knew John was feeding off it though and a part of him didn't care. He wanted to feel John come undone for him. Yeah, maybe he couldn't make John fly...but he could sure as hell try to get him close.

John kept his eyes closed, the fantasy almost completely taking over his mind. In his mind, a stranger had came into his house, stripped him, and fucked him silly while his sweet boyfriend slept upstairs, knowing nothing of his harsh violation. The stranger's hand was on his leaking cock, jerking him roughly, forcing him to like it despite himself. "Mph! Melp Me!" John screamed behind Randy's hand, his body shaking from the strength of his arousal as his fantasy overtook reality in John's head. Randy may have stalled a brief second hearing help...but John really wasn't fighting, his hands still braced on the wall, sweat forming between their bodies. He felt himself growing closer and closer. The hand jerking John moved to fondle his tightening balls. A low satisfied growl passed Randy's lips to John's ear. He changed the angle of his thrust just enough to jab into John's prostrate as he began fisting him again. He was determined to feel and see John come unglued.

John's legs began to shake from the power of his approaching climax. The hand on his sensitive balls drove him over the edge, his body thrashing as his pulsing cock shot harder than it ever had for Randy, sending a stream of his pearly essence flying. "Mmmmm! MUCKKKKKKKK!" John's hips thrust wildly as he screamed his enjoyment behind Randy's hand until his throat was raw. "Make Me! Mape My Mass!"  
Randy threw his head back, moaning feeling John cum and tighten around his cock. "I'd rather rape something else." He finally spoke again, ripping free from John's body. "Turn around and get on your knees...You talked about tasting my filthy cock...let's see how you like your own taste."  
John immediately turned and obeyed, sinking to his knees as he eyed Randy's hard shaft with anticipation. "Oh, fuck yeah, rape my mouth!" John moaned. "Shove that big dick so far down my throat I fucking choke on it! I want to feel your balls touching my lips and my throat so sore I can't talk right for days!"

"Then stop talking and do it." Randy had one hand on his cock and the other on the back of John's head, allowing the tip to brush over John's parting lips. He then pushed it deeper, letting John taste himself. "Just a filthy slut." He growled, pushing even deeper then pulling back only to push in deeper next time. "Suck it real good, you filthy bitch. You are nothing but the Viper's bitch and you fucking love ever second of it." John relaxed his throat, letting Randy ravage his mouth and push in deeper with every thrust. He hollowed his cheeks as he sucked Randy's big cock, moaning at the demeaning words as they only served to make him enjoy the act more, his own taste hitting his tongue. "Fucking Slut...but my fucking slut." Randy moaned as both hands held John's head, forcing him to bob up and down on the full length "Oh, fuck yeah...fucking take it all...oh god...Ye...oh god..." His head went back as he gave a moan as he came, pumping John's mouth full. He pulled back enough to prevent John from choking...but still kept John's mouth plugged. He looked down at John, a pleased smile on his lips. "You know what to do..."

He moved his hands and waited. John decided to give Randy a show. He looked up at Randy with submissive blue eyes as he swallowed every last drop of the Viper's seed. He then licked and sucked every inch of the drained cock, sucking on the head with his lips to milk the shaft of every drop of Randy's cum. Moving down the length, John licked the entire member until it was completely clean, then removed his mouth and licked the traces on his lips, giving his Viper a smug, satisfied grin. "Very good" Randy moved to pull his jeans up. "You happy, John?" He moved to shut off the laptop that was still playing the play list, having no clue which one was even playing at that point.  
"Damn happy." John rose to his feet and retrieved his shorts, pulling them on. "Thanks, Randy. I needed that today."  
"Yeah..." Randy shut the screen before moving to sit back in the lounger, kicking his feet up. John's face flushed a little as he fought the words he wanted so desperately to say aloud.  
"Randy, what you did for me...no one has ever fulfilled my fantasy before. I-I well, I owe you one. It means a lot to me, Man."  
"Think nothing of it...just the strides you seem to be making with Shea already..." He shrugged. "Besides I know I can be rough with you...it's like you feed off that shit...then again so do I at times. And it seems he has a softer side you sometimes want and I don't seem to possess in most cases. I am guessing he is resting after your rub down?"

Guilt flashed across John's face at Randy's praise and question. He turned his head and looked away, his sexual high forgotten. "Yeah, he's resting." John said simply, offering no more information.  
"Good, he needs it...he may have been in the business about half the time we have...but he has already learned a trick many of us wish we didn't need to; a face we show the fans...and the face we show in private." Unlike others, John was never a good one at hiding the truth. He felt he owed it to Randy to be honest with him.


	32. Chapter 32

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Uh...Randy.." He stuttered a little before clearing his throat. "Shea is resting now. But there was an...incident a little while ago while I was giving him his massage."  
"Oh? It looked fine when I was up there. He is ok now though?" A hint of concern was in Randy's voice.  
"Yeah, I think it's ok now. I held him and calmed him down." John took a deep breath and sighed slowly. "I was on top of him rubbing him down. I-I thought he was getting into it. So, I teased him about having a sexy ass and gave him a slap on it and he just freaked out. He...He had some kind of flashback. I didn't know what to do, Ran. I've never seen Shea look that way before...almost childlike. I just held him until he calmed down." John looked down at the floor sadly. "I'm so scared now, Ran. I don't want to do anything else to cause him more pain. But I don't know what will bring the flashbacks on."

Randy nodded before he moved to stand up again. He walked over by John, cupping his face to get John to look at him. "It isn't your fault...I didn't share any details of what I know...and I doubt he has either. You are working blind with this. On many levels so am I. When we started things were fine. It has just been this last week. We just need to be patient." Randy gave a chuckle. "Something we know is not a strong suit of mine."  
John looked up at Randy with a grateful smile that his friend was so understanding. "Thanks, Ran. We'll get through this. You don't know how good it feels just to not be alone anymore. To have two people to care for and feel like I belong. I can't thank you enough for sharing yourself and Shea with me. I know we talk shit and joke around but I'm very serious when I say that."

Randy nodded as he let go of John's face, feeling maybe things were getting a little to 'sweet'. "We will. We are both strong SOB's...I know he is too. I just hope he doesn't try to hide too much from us...the fans of course...even the other wrestlers to a point. He needs to open up though to us." He moved to sit back down, leaning his head back with a sigh.  
"Yeah, the more he'll open up with us, the more we can help him and avoid doing anything to bring back a bad memory." John told him as he took a seat himself, a small smile gracing his face. "I saw the video you was watching. Pretty steamy shit. You gotta love our fans. They are damn resourceful."  
Randy gave a faint laugh. "Yeah that they are...to think they been making videos and writing stories about us for years. Granted we were not a couple...but if they only knew the shit we were pulling off camera."

"It wouldn't surprise them. Their kinky shit has ours beat by a mile." John laughed a little. "I think they all just assumed we were fucking anyway."  
He gave a laugh.  
"Well we do need some way to burn off steam besides drinking and fighting. As for them having us beat...you are one pretty screwed up dude...not that I'm complaining."  
"Oh, Baby, you have no idea..." John's voice trailed off for a moment, thinking. "Ran, would you...would you maybe be up for a little role playing some time? If not, it's cool. I just wanted to ask." John's cheeks took on a faint blush.  
"I guess that would depend the role play. I am sure most I should be cool with."  
John gave Randy a bright smile. "I've got a few ideas." His smile then dimmed just a little. "But a few of them should probably be done when Shea is not around to hear anything."

"Ah, like you just now crying for help? I was wondering where or how he may play into this thing…since it is suppose to be all three of us."  
"Well, I shared one with Shea and he got very upset...I don't think he would mind us playing alone at times just like him and I have done and I'm sure you guys will do...I just can't hurt him like that again." John explained sadly.  
"Yeah, at least until hopefully he can get his head right again...he wasn't always this bad, trust me."  
John gave Randy a naughty smirk. "Oh believe me, Ran. The scenario I have in mind for us...it's best kept between us. Let's just say there is a lot of struggling between us going on." John felt his cock twitch just from thinking about it. Randy was right. He was one kinky SOB at times when the mood hit.

"Well guess we see in time...From what little I heard of your...hmmm stress release the one time...started as a slight fight between you two." Randy laughed.  
John's eyes took on a slight glazed look at that memory. "Oh fuck, Randy, it was so damn hot. We were struggling and he just carried me...spanking my ass…then just threw me down on the bed to restrain me." John began to heat up at the vivid memory. "Shea was just so dominant, so strong...damn."  
"Don't get started again, John...you aren't super man in that department either." Randy couldn't help but laugh more. John was one of the few that could crack his shell at times.  
John shook his head a little to clear it, flipping Randy the bird. "Like you think you are the big bad Viper? Slithering around attacking people from out of no where? Sometimes I think you believe your own bad gimmick." John loved teasing Randy above all else.

Randy gave a big smirk before licking his lips. "But you like the way I attack you, John...Just saying while you may think you want it none stop the body has limits."  
"Damn straight I do." John gave a dimpled smile. "Well, if my body needs a break we have to stop with all his sex talk. I fucking can't handle it anymore." John looked at the time on a wall clock. "What should we do now?"  
"Well, we could figure out what we...well I want to cook tonight, then see if we need anything from the store for it. We were talking about grilling...I'm in the mood for shrimp...don't ask me why."  
John nodded at Randy's response. "Sounds like a plan. Sorry I'm no good at cooking. I think I'm cursed in the kitchen."  
"But a man who can't grill?" Randy tried to hide a chuckle. "OK What besides shrimp...I think it would take a lot of shrimp to handle our three appetites."  
"How about some nice steaks?" John suggested. "Make it a surf and turf night. And no, Ran, sadly I can't grill either. I'm pretty damn useless in the food prep department."

"Damn...how did you survive single life again?" Randy smirked. "Sounds good though. Hmmm grilled lobster tails." He licked his lips at the idea. "I am sure I need to go out to get at least those...might as well see what else." Randy got from the seat, heading for the kitchen. John followed Randy into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, watching Randy work. He loved spending time with his two friends and lovers. As much as he missed the ring, John had to admit he was thoroughly enjoying his vacation time. "Well the steaks look covered..." He peeks in the freezer. "We got shrimp but they would take time to thaw...might as well get some fresh when I grab the lobster...how about baked potatoes?"

"That sounds great, Man. I'm glad someone around here knows how to keep us all fed." John laughed. "Damn, I worked up an appetite with you and now I am damn hungry."  
"Well, dinner will still be a bit off...how about you fix yourself and Shea a sandwich? I'll go run to the store for these things and be back in a bit?"  
"Sure, Randy. Sounds good to me. Be careful." John walked over to Randy and placed a soft kiss on his lips, not caring if Randy liked his displays of affection or not. John went to the refrigerator and pulled out some fixings for a turkey sandwich. The faintest of smiles tried to tug at Randy's lips before he went to grab a shirt from his bag downstairs and shoes before heading out. John finished fixing his and Sheamus' sandwich and removed two cold cans of beer from the fridge. He walked upstairs and into the bed where Sheamus was sleeping.


	33. Chapter 33

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Shea? He called softly. "Are you awake?"  
Sheamus was pretty much how John left him, laying long ways on the bed. His eyes blinked slowly. "Aye...how long was I out for?"  
"Not too long," John replied, nearing the bed. "Randy just left. He went out to pick up some lobster and shrimp to grill for dinner later. It's early yet so I fixed us a sandwich. You want to come downstairs and eat with me? I don't know about you but I'm damn hungry."  
"Nay really hungry...bu-but the company will be nice...let me find something to put on." He pulled the blanket back and slipped from the bed, moving to his dresser, pulling out a pair of loose grey cotton shorts. "Seafood for later sounds good though." He slipped them on, heading towards John.

John felt like sighing at Sheamus' words. He knew a big guy like Sheamus had to be hungry too. He sure as hell was. "C'mon, Shea. I'm not eating without you. It's nothing heavy just a simple turkey sandwich." John rested his hand on the Irishman's shoulder as they made their way to the stairs.  
"Fine...I guess..." He half mumbled as he drew in his lips biting them lightly, He knew John was just trying to be nice and look out for him. He hated that the tables had turned. As they reach the bottom of the steps he asked. "So...ye really think I have a nice arse?"  
"Shea, your ass is fucking gorgeous." John answered with all sincerity. "I used to love watching it in the ring when you and Randy had your matches as a tag team...Then I felt guilty because you were my best friend's boyfriend."  
A faint blush brushed Sheamus' cheek, unsure if John was being blind or kind or maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought. "Thanks...I guess ya don't have much reason to feel guilty now..."

"Randy should count his blessings getting to fuck both of our big sexy asses whenever he wants." John teased as the men entered the kitchen. "Although one day I want to watch you take Randy so damn bad. I am just fascinated by the idea of Randy not being the one on top."  
"Maybe we ask him bout that?" Sheamus headed to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. "I think he said I was only the third...he would try to boast saying I should feel mighty privileged. He sure is a cocky thing...then again we all have moments...him just more than others."  
John handed his friend a plate with the sandwich on it. "I don't know." He gave a short laugh. "Randy might not go for that. He might think it will make him look weak in front of me or something. Funny, I used to top a lot, but with Randy we have always had this intense possessive thing going on. It was like Randy always had this need to dominate and consume me. The idea of my topping was never even brought up." John chuckled. "It was always just assumed that I would be happy to be his bitch."

"Well, didn't ye tell me with him ye discovered ye prefer being the bottom? Then between him and me ye just like being a general submissive?"  
"Exactly." John smiled, popping the tab on his can of beer. "Randy taught me so many things...things about myself. I used to think that being submissive was only for twinks like Cody. Randy taught me how much enjoyment can come from giving all your power and trust to your partner. Having the ability to stop it but choosing not to." John took a bite out of his sandwich. "Hard to realize that when you are as stubborn as I am."  
"Aye, tis nice to be on both sides at times...at least for me...I had almost forgotten that at times. Cause...well…tis hard to as ye say give up that power... even in the most basic of way... even without the added kink things."

John nodded, finishing his sandwich. "So, Babe. What do you want to do after we eat? We still have some time before Randy gets home I think."  
"Randy would think I am being..." He fell silent a moment thinking Randy wasn't the only one. He shook his head, downing a big gulp of water. "Never mind." His voice squeaked a little on those two words. His head lowered, trying to block the dark feelings, his throat feeling a little tight. John walked over to Sheamus, feeling compassion for the uncertain man. This was a whole new side to his friend that he had never known existed until recently.  
"I care for Randy but fuck what he would say, he is not here right now. You are here with me." John raised Sheamus' head gently. "What were you going to say just now?"

Sheamus eyes shimmered faintly from unshed tears. "I would be happy...just to go upstairs and be held." His lip almost trembled realizing how stupid it must sound coming from someone like him. John was honestly shocked. That was the last thing he expected to come out of the dominate Irishman's mouth. Determined not to look surprised or make his lover any more uneasy, John reached up to plant a kiss on Sheamus' cheek.  
"It sounds fucking perfect to me. Let's go, Shea." John began to gently pull his lover toward the stairs.  
Sheamus started moving with John "We can go back to my room..."  
The two men reached and entered the bedroom. John unfastened his shorts and let them drop, leaving him completely naked. "No sex, just cuddling." John assured Sheamus as he climbed into the large bed. "I just like the skin on skin contact."  
"That's fine..." Sheamus smiled as he slipped off his own. "'I'll try to be a good boy." He tried to joke as he joined John on the bed. Moving closer, he rested his head near John's shoulder and one arm draped near his waist, his top leg lightly hooking around John's leg closest to him. "If it's too much...let me know..."

John gave a sigh of contentment. "No, it's pretty perfect actually. This is the kind of thing I missed when I was single with only ring rats for company. Not very much fun cuddling a stranger just so they can brag online that they got to hold John Cena."  
Sheamus sort of nodded as he snuggled just a little closer. "Aye...sometime ye not even have that...or not they're thing...aye, I can sometime rest me head on Randy...maybe get an arm round me...but ye can just tell he does it cause it feels expected...I love 'im don't get me wrong...but at times ye need to just be held...that connection of touch."

"I know." John admitted softly. "Years ago when Randy and I first started...it hurt me at times when we fucked yet he never wanted to hold me after. Even now, I feel him pull away at times but I don't take offense anymore. I know that Randy cares for me and that's just how he is."  
"Aye...Seems we need all three to make a good whole...in time we shall learn our balance..." He turned his head to kiss John's shoulder but gave a faint laugh. "Good thing ye ain't needed on camera for over a week." He then kissed the front of John's shoulder instead, resting his head back down. He gave a faint sigh. "I do wish to talk to ye both later...nay, I need to talk to ye both...just scared."

John enjoyed the close contact and the mutual feeling of closeness between them. "I know you are, Babe, but it will be fine, I promise you that. Whatever happened to you in the past is over and we can get through this together. Randy...we love you and only want to help you deal with this shit." John's voice took on a slight dark edge. "I am not a man to promise things lightly, Baby. I swear to you that as long as I'm breathing no one will ever hurt you in that way again. And I fucking mean it."  
Sheamus moved so he straddle John's waist, looking down at him. "I pray that will not ever be tested, Johnny Boy." He leaned down, kissing John softly. Not quite as soft as the petal soft one before, but lightly, his lips trembling slightly from worry. He knew John...he would do all he could in his power to keep those words...but neither Randy or John knew the extent his troubles went. Randy had a faint clue...John only had stories. He knew tonight would be tough. John kissed Sheamus back, tangling his fingers in the unruly red locks, loving the feeling of quiet closeness between them. Nothing hard or demanding, just easy and sweet.

Sheamus moved from the kiss to just lay on John. His head rested near John's other shoulder, his light breathe just brushing John's skin. His weight was balanced so they were skin to skin, their chests pressed to each other, but he was still supporting the bulk of his own weight. A sense of calm at least for now was felt. "This is nice." John smiled as he laid quietly, just soaking up the feeling of belonging to another man. He could feel most of the tension leaving Sheamus' body and the beating of his heart as their chests were pressed together.

"Part me can't believe I am saying it..." His voice sounded half asleep. "I love ye, John."  
John felt an unexplained happiness fill him. He had not had someone tell him that in a very long time. "Thank you, Shea." He answered back, his throat tightening as a tear threatened to fall. "That means so much to me. I love you too. And I don't say that lightly." Sheamus almost reluctantly rolled off of John to lay next to him again. On his back just looking up at the ceiling. instinctively his hand moved towards John's their fingers interlacing together under the blanket.  
"God, I am such a chick..." He oddly said it almost in a joking tone.  
"We can just be two chicks together." John teased back, chuckling. "I won't tell if you won't. Plus, we're strong boys. We can just kick anyone who makes fun of us' asses."  
"Aye...I guess so...even if it may be our own boyfriend at times." Sheamus started laughing at a mental image.

"What's so funny, Shea?" John loved hearing the sound of his lover's laughter. It was so loud and playful.  
"Just thinkin...joking of us ganging on Randy if he dare called us chicks...picture him in the position we have had ye in a few times? I know ye prefer to be a bottom...but ye must admit the thought of the Viper locked down to that bed brings rather interesting ideas."  
John licked his lips at the mental image of a furious Viper, bound helpless to the bed as John and Sheamus played with his toned body, making him moan in surrender to their attentions. "Damn, Shea. That sounds so fucking hot..."  
"Aye, I know right...damned hot...but ye know if he honestly opposes..."

"If who opposes to what?" Came Randy's voice from the doorway.  
Sheamus released John's hand so he could prop himself up on both elbows. "Ah, tis nothing, Randy...just random thoughts."  
"Oh really." Randy raised a brow as he walked closer. He saw the discarded clothing on the floor. "What thoughts and what have you two been up to..."  
"We ain't been doing anything besides holding, talking and a little kissing...not that I really need to explain to ye. I saw the number ye left on John's neck."  
"And your point is?"  
"Just that we should not need to explain what any two of us do in the absence of the third."  
Randy pursed his lips, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah, you're right. You did say though...if he opposes I am guessing you mean me...right?" He raised an eye brow.  
"Well...aye."

"Then what?"  
"Just a wild thought of ye being tied to the bed in the guest room. Then Johnny Boy and me having a bit o'fun with ye..."  
"Oh really now." His lips purse again before he sucked his teeth in thought, looking between the two.  
"Oh, you know you would love it, Randy." John teased, loving the look on Randy's face. "Kinky bastard like you..."  
"I'll need to get back to you two on that one."  
"Yer just afraid Johnny Boy will see ye as weak...isn't that it?"  
"I'M NOT WEAK!" Randy clenched his jaw, his nostrils flaring.  
"Well, that sure got yer dander worked up now didn't it." Sheamus gave a wide impish grin.

Randy took a deep breath, running his hands over his head. "I swear between the two of you... it will be the death of me...or at least a damn padded cell."  
"Ohhh, kinky. Randy in a straight jacket. Sounds good to me." John loved getting his Viper all riled up. It often led to interesting consequences later.  
Randy's gaze turned more towards John. "You're not helping, Cena."  
"Yer only mad cause he is on my side in this...He won't think any less of ye if ye let him see ye take the bottom end of things once in a while. Right, Johnny Boy?" Sheamus moved to reach over, patting John's leg.  
"Hey...hey...what happened to us and the pool?" Randy spoke up to pull the focus from him.  
"Calm down, Fella...no one said it all would happen tonight now did they?"  
"Well...no..."  
"I'll make you a deal, Randy." John smiled up at his boyfriend from his spot on the bed. "You and Shea take me tonight in the pool. All gloves are off. My body is at your complete disposal. Then, tomorrow you let me and Shea tie you up and play a little. Anything you don't like, we stop right then. If you hate it, I'll never ask again. Just try it once. Surely the big tough Viper can handle that." John gave Randy his best pitiful puppy dog eyes. "Pleasssse. For me, Babe?"

John's attempt as being cute just causes Randy to laugh. "John, how many times did I tell you the puppy eyes don't work on me...haven't for quite some time...and as for your...'tempting' offer of letting us use your body however we wish..." His lips pursed before spreading to a thin lined smirk. "You do that already...Baby.": His tone of voice you could tell the word baby was to sound more like a verbal jab than a term of endearment. John felt a little hurt by Randy pointing out how eager he always was to be used. Yes, it was the truth but to have Randy make fun of his offer was like throwing his submission back in his face. What bothered him the most was Randy using the term baby in sarcasm. It had been a dream of his since they had come together to hear a term of endearment from the man he loved. Sometimes Randy could be so cold.  
"It's ok, Randy. Forget about it. Why don't we go work on dinner?" John climbed from the bed and bent over to retrieve his shorts, blinking back a tear that threatened to fall.


	34. Chapter 34

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy heaved a sigh holding up his hands. "OK OK...John calm a second..." Sheamus made his way from the bed around towards John. John pulled his shorts up and fastened them, blinking his eyes furiously to fight the lump forming in his throat. He tried to regain his composure as he avoided looking at either man.  
"I am calm, Randy." John spoke softly. "I said it was ok. Let's just drop it and focus on dinner, alright?"

"It's not ok." Randy actually spoke as he walked closer to John and Sheamus. He braced a hand on John's shoulder. "I was only messing with you, John...I'm" His voice dropped slightly."...I'm sorry."  
John nodded, regaining a little of his composure. "It's just...is that the way you see me, Randy? That I'm weak because I choose to submit to you guys? That you are above giving in and losing control like I do? Or..." His lip trembled. "Calling me baby?"  
Randy removed his hand from John's shoulder rolling his own before he rolled his neck feeling a little uncomfortable all of a sudden. "You're not weak...just..."

"He already knows ye bottom at times for me, Fella...what is the big deal him seeing it or is it ye don't want 'im topping ye in some way?" Sheamus raised a brow, seeing the look on Randy's face. "That tis it isn't it...yer worried it will screw what ever dynamic ye two fellas got...yer worried Johnny Boy will enjoy being the one in control for a change."  
"SHUT UP!" Randy snapped as he started to grow angry again. The rage in Randy's voice and body instantly zapped any jovial mood within the Irishmen. His heart thumped nervously in his chest as he was stunned silent.  
"Randy." John spoke up quietly, still hurting a bit from the sting of Randy's words. "I never said I wanted to top you. I just wanted to watch Shea be in control and maybe help put the restraints on or play with a toy or something. I know...I know I'm your bitch. And I like it that way. It was just a fun little fantasy to see the normally dominate Viper give up his control." John wished he had never pushed the subject as he looked at the frightened Sheamus and enraged Randy.

Randy's eyes shifted between the two. Yet it was more the fear in Sheamus' eyes that cooled the fire slowly building within him. He took a deep breath. "What do you mean using a toy...that is part of the whole top thing." He tried to keep his voice on a more calm level. He looked at Sheamus. "I'm sorry I snapped...just breath, buddy. I told you before you are the first I bottomed to in a good amount of time." John hated seeing the look in Sheamus' eyes when it had taken all afternoon to get him calm.  
"Just forget it, Randy. Fuck the toys. Just because you are on some power trip to forget...I like being your bitch, ok? I won't ask you again." John felt hurt and angry that Randy could get so out of hand over one request. Randy lowered his head rubbing his temples as a headache was forming. "Fine...whatever...still little early...you two do...what ever...I-I...need to go kick back somewhere...quiet." He turned, heading for the door. Sheamus wanted to say something but was unsure what.

John waited until Randy had left the room before he felt his buried emotions begin to crush him. Randy had apologized for hurting him but had not seemed too sincere. He also made no secret of the fact that John was not even allowed to use a toy on him. Randy had made it clear that it was not his place. He walked over and silently sat on the edge of the bed, wiping a stray tear away with his thumb. Sheamus watched John as he moved...feeling the older man seemed as torn as he was. He moved over to sit next to John draping an arm over John's shoulders. "I don't know if I can do this, John...I...I was messing, bu-but it seems I hit too close to a nerve."  
"Yeah, maybe it's best left alone. If it's not broken why fix it? I enjoy being the bottom. You can still top Randy in private. I don't want everyone this upset." John sighed. "Randy still fights a lot of demons in his past...we all do. Sometimes it's best they are kept locked away out of sight."  
"Aye...wish was that easy...but others..." Sheamus swallowed hard. "Need to be faced head on, aye?"

Sheamus stood up, moving toward the bathroom, turning the sink on to begin splashing water on his face. "Damn." John cursed into the room. "It seems like the only time we aren't tense as hell is when we're all fucking." He determined in his heart he would not be calling Randy baby again just to have it thrown back in his face. If Randy wanted cold fucking, he could give it to him.  
"I know..." Sheamus called from the open bathroom, walking back out after wiping his face down. He walked over toward John. He took one of his legs to gently coax John's apart so that he could stand between them. He went to reach for John's hands. "I know that he came first in yer heart...but at least ye know that is not all I want from ye."

John smiled at Sheamus and leaned over to kiss one of his hands. "I know that. You are a special guy, Shea. I hope you know that. I just don't know what it's going to take to get Randy to let me in. At times I almost think he does. Then at others..." Taking John's hands, Sheamus brought them to rest on his waist. Then smoothed his hands over his defined muscles.  
"Thank ye for saying that about me...as for Randy...well he is Randy...cute names are just not his thing...aye, I know he has on rare cases said them...but it doesn't normally sound or feel right from 'im. Know what I mean?" He took one hand, hooking it under John's jaw looking down at him. "Now ye may not be me baby... because baby's need protecting...but ye may very well be me Angel."

John could not fight back the tears another moment at his boyfriend's proclamation. He looked up at the Irishman with complete love shining in his blue eyes. He would do anything for this man. Anything. "That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me, Shea. You don't know how much it means after being alone for so long." He laughed, a little ashamed of the happy tears wetting his face. "God, it's official. I am a chick."  
Sheamus returned a warm smile back to his face, making his cheeks form round and tinted deep pink like apples. "But yer me chick." He leaned down lightly kissing John's own rounded cheeks. "I mean it though...ye are like me angel...you offering support, comfort, if need be protection...I know when I go face me demons...by talking to Randy...tell ye both...ye will be by me side...at me back supporting me...There ain't no way I would do it otherwise. I would not be able to handle him loosing his temper if he does all alone."

"Shea, what happened to you?" John whispered to himself, dreading what was about to take place. Making his voice louder, he asked. "Shea, why would Randy lose his temper at you? None of what happened to you was your fault. You had no control over being attacked."  
"The fact I lied about some of the facts...As for what it is...I'd rather tell ye both at the same time instead of repeating it twice."  
John nodded, giving Sheamus' hand a small squeeze. "You want to go downstairs and see if Randy wants to start dinner? I need a distraction and I know you do too."  
"Seems he needed time alone...ye think he calmed down by now? How long can the Viper stay coiled before I don't need to worry about him striking?"  
John laughed at the metaphor. "Shea, if you are waiting on that, you may wait all night. Randy once stayed pissed at me for three days. Best to just go downstairs and face it."

He heaved a sigh, moving away from John's touch as he went to retrieve the discarded shorts. "Aye..." Pulling them on, he headed for the door.  
John followed Sheamus downstairs and called for Randy, not knowing what room he was hold up in. "Randy? Where are you?"

Randy was back in the family room the lights off, the curtains closed over the doors to the outside to block the sun. The room blackened except for light that filtered from the small hallway. His eyes were closed as he stretched on the lounge. He was slowly rubbing his temples as they throbbed. He was sorry he had hurt John, he was sorry he snapped at Sheamus, but that word did not enter his vocabulary very often. He wondered where that idea came from. Part of him knew it had to be Sheamus...John was too much of a bottom, he liked it...no loved it. He would have no reason to change.

Sheamus and he did talk about messing with that stuff. He knew the pain Sheamus had been through, but he was never so forthcoming with him...he had no clue. Why would he even think Sheamus meant he would be the bottom in that situation? The more he thought of it the more stupid he realized the thought was. How could he blame Sheamus over something he had no clue of? Randy's shoulders almost throbbed with a phantom pain of memories he thought he laid to rest a long time ago. A part of his heart ached wondering if that is even remotely what Sheamus was experiencing when he had his nightmares and flashbacks.

Unknowingly, tears wet his face saddened for Sheamus...and in a way for John that maybe he couldn't really give them what they need. So lost within his thoughts, he did not hear John calling for him. John went room to room with Sheamus, looking for Randy before he saw him resting in the family room with the curtains closed and the room dark. Not wanting to anger Randy further, John called to him softly. "Randy, are you alright?"  
"Head is pounding..."  
Sheamus cautiously walked over until he was behind the lounge chair. His voice also trying to be low. "Sorry, Ran...Just relax yourself..." He shook out his hands before placing them on Randy's lowering them down to the chair. "Tis like the one ye got before?"  
"Yeah."  
"K." He placed his fingertips back on Randy's head, slowly massaging slow circles on Randy's temples, then running his fingertips across Randy's creased brow. The tension slowly trying to melt out of Randy's body.  
John smiled, watching the soft scene between his two lovers. He loved how gentle, how good Sheamus was being to Randy. How anyone could hurt this sweet man was beyond him.

Once done with his head, Sheamus began working on Randy's shoulders that felt stiff and knotted. "Better?"  
"Yeah...also fine...I will agree one time...after that we will see."  
"Ye don't need to."  
"Maybe part of me does." He reached up, taking one of Sheamus' hands, lightly squeezing it. "You guys want to play a bit at my expense I guess I should be man enough to take it."  
John smiled, touched Randy was willing to try. "Nothing you don't want, Ran. We promise you that. Just say the word...it stops."  
"Not tonight though."  
"Aye...not tonight..." Sheamus squeezed Randy's hand back. "We have things to discuss...just nay sure if it should be before or after we eat."  
Randy opened his eyes, looking back at Sheamus. Still holding his hand, he moved his way off the lounger so he could face him. "What is it?" His voice may have raised slightly from worry.

"About me past..."  
"I already know...what you want me there when you tell John?"  
Sheamus shook his head a little, "Ye don't know it all...ya hardly know any...I...I am sorry…just like ye hid few things from John before...I...I did thee same to ye."  
Randy took a slow deep breath. "You think it something that may be easier for you to tell us...and maybe us to deal with if we have a drink or two?"  
"Liquid courage...sounds keen bout now."  
"John, I think you can hit the switch by the door."

John nodded and turned on the light, a knot of dread forming in his stomach. He knew this was to be a very emotional night for all three of them. John's heart gave a lurch as he watched Randy holding on to Sheamus' hand. It was not as if he were jealous of their love. He just wondered why it was Randy would touch Sheamus in a loving way at times but seemed to keep his distance from him other than during sex. His heart sank as he came to the painful realization that to Randy maybe John was nothing more than his whore. Maybe Randy did not love him at all.

Randy let go of Sheamus' hand and moved over toward the bar. "Still gonna stick with beer, John?" He pulled out the Scotch he knew Sheamus was drinking before and him what was left of the JD. "Might as well get this over with then see how we all feel...right?"  
"Aye...I'll be right back." Sheamus turned, leaving the room to head upstairs for something.  
John nodded, a forced smile on his face. "Yeah, beer sounds fine, Randy." He walked over to the bar to get his drink. "I could sure use one right about now."

"Well there are a few in here...just say it...just we need to make sure we both stay sober enough to take in what he is telling us...I don't want to later tell him we don't remember...I can just imaging the wound this will tear in him."  
"Yeah, it must be hell for him. One beer is fine." John took the offered drink stared down at it, wishing Sheamus would return. The anticipation and tension in the air was stifling.


	35. Chapter 35

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Sheamus returned to the family room, a small wooden box in his hand. He saw both guys with drinks already. "I didn't know if you wanted shots or rocks." Randy told him.  
"Rocks." Randy nodded, pulling a glass from under the bar and pulling a few ice cubes from the mini bar before pouring the scotch. Sheamus grabbed the glass before moving to the couch in the room. He set the box on the coffee table before taking a big swallow of the burning liquid. John leaned against the bar, drinking his beer in silence. So many thoughts and hurts were swirling around inside his head. Concern for Sheamus, hurt for Randy, and dread for the coming revelation all mixed together to leave John an emotional loaded gun. Randy didn't take a drink yet, but had a couple shots lined. The silence was like a heavy blanket wanting to suffocate Sheamus when he realized neither was going to say a word.

"They say best to start at the beginning, aye? Well...Randy I am sorry I lied to ye about what I am about to talk about. I know ye were under the impression twas one person...A partner...there was more than one incident...the first though..." He reached out, touching the box. "Twas four men...four fellas I thought I could trust..." He swallowed hard, already feeling a lump forming in his throat. Randy was silent, leaning on the bar with his arms listening in disbelief. Sheamus had John's full attention. The room was so silent it was unnerving.  
"Four men, Shea?" John choked out, his eyes wide. "Damn."  
Sheamus slowly nodded. "Aye...team mates of mine and my boyfriend at the time...I guess ye could say me first boyfriend. Twas college...we had been together while...ye know start as friends...then stuff just happened...I was nay even sure how to react to the feelings I had for 'im...well me junior year...we were caught one day in the showers just fooling round...thought the others had already left after practice. The one that caught us...assured us it was no big deal and to forget it. So we did...He owned a small place off campus. I guess ye can say I lived with 'im more or less...he was the one that...introduced me to..." His eyes drifted to the box again. "The term ye use over here...leather community?"

"Leather community?" John seemed a little confused by the term. "Is that like some sort of bondage club?"  
"Aye."  
"So he's the one that got you into those things up stairs?"  
"Aye" Sheamus reached, picking the small box up almost like there was an odd comfort in it. "We were not...hard into it...but enough. Well to celebrate a good season we were going to throw a small gathering at his place. We were all close so we told them ahead of time to...to just walk in cause we would be prepping food or weather nice enough we would have been out back. It had been done times before...th-that wasn't the case this time...I don't know why...but six team mates didn't show..." He closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing.

John was starting to feel sick. He knew that this would all be very hard for Sheamus to relive. "It's ok, Baby. Take your time." John encouraged softly.  
Sheamus nodded "The four that showed...they knew what they were doing...all planned...ropes and tape brought with them...hidden from our sight at first, During our time of revelry one must have done something to our drinks...in yer own home...well a place that felt like yer own...ye never would suspect it. One moment we were out back joking...the next..." He swallowed hard, grabbing the glass downing another good part of it.

"The next I was laying on the living room floor striped bare...my boyfriend the same...tape sealed our mouths. The four leering at us in disgust, throwing just about any degrading term ye could picture at us...one of them...I had known since Prep...he had the look of the devil in his eyes. They said if I wanted to...If...If I wanted to be li-like a fi-filthy whore...th-that th-they would show me how one was treated..." Setting the glass down, he still held the box while his now free hand wanted to wrap around his stomach feeling ill. Randy had shot down at least two shots at this point as fire burned in his eyes. John stood silently, fighting the urge to vomit at the horrible story. His body shook slightly with a mix of sorrow and outrage.

Sheamus tried to calm himself to continue. "We both had out hands secured...they used rope to secure 'em...hands and feet secured behind us." He closed his eyes "I take something back...we were left wearing one thing...a cuff he always wore 'cept for during games...me a necklace...I was held up using a coffee table in the room...one pulled a knife thr-threatened to kill me boyfriend if I did-didn't act like the good slut they knew I was...ripping the tape off, tw-two of them ma-made me..." His face scrunched up, a shaky breath passing his parched lips. John's heart was broken. Not caring if Randy thought of him as a soft girl or not, John walked over to Sheamus and sat down, putting his arm across his shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry, Babe. So damn sorry." John said, his voice shaking in grief.

He leaned into John's touch lightly "Th-thank ye..but I ne-need to ge-get through this..." He sat back up some. "I was forced to give them blow jobs...the one with the knife did the same thing to me boyfriend. While the second wa-was us-using me...I-I-I re-remember one say-saying..Let's wreck the bitches...one ha-had..." He was near trembling. John clung to Sheamus with a hard grip, closing his eyes so that his lover would not see the hot tears burning in his blue eyes. He knew what the Irishman was saying had to be said, but it was killing him to picture it. Sheamus returned the hug like gesture with his one free hand, rubbing John's back, knowing the slightly older man was trying to stay strong for him. He looked over at Randy, his eyes cold and dark...Sheamus knew it was for the four men...not him. "Ma-maybe I sho-should stop...It wo-won't change anything..." He started to pull away a little.

"You're not sparing us anything by not telling us..." Randy stated. "Remember I seen the images."  
Sheamus looked down. "Th-that was not everything Randy..."  
"WHAT!?" He took a deep breath. "So-sorry...but wh-what else is there?"  
"Does it matter?"  
"I think so..."  
"No, w-we need to know, Shea." John spoke, a slight hitch in his voice. "Otherwise we won't be able to understand what you went through and help you heal. No matter how much it hurts...we need to know."  
Sheamus slowly nodded. "The image Randy talking of...while I had one forcing me to blow him...another...he...had re-remo-removed a candle from a shelf...he...he...ra-raped me wi-with it..." He clung back to John, breaking down into sobs the box braced between them. All of John's resolve melted as he heard his lover's broken sobs. Tears began to flow down his face as he held Sheamus like a small child, whispering sweet words of comfort to calm him.  
"Shhh, it's ok, Baby. You're here with us now. It's all over with."

Sheamus was shaking his head no. He knew his Angel just wanted to try to help comfort him. "It's not over..." He mumbled against John's skin. He pulled away some, but stayed within John's hold, just turning so he could breathe and talk. "It was so bad I bled...but we were not 'wrecked' enough in their view...I th-think I passed out...I remember coming back around hearing me boyfriend screaming...th-they had poured something on him...bu-burned him..." Sheamus tried to pull from John, feeling ill again. "Th-that...smell..." He groaned, doubling over, the box tumbling from his hand to the floor.  
Randy had left the room, heading for the kitchen. He returned with a fresh bottle of water and a wash basin. He placed the basin on the table as he cracked the bottle open. "Try to get him to drink a little... though I think he is getting ready to hurl." He held the bottle toward John.

John took the bottle, opening it and gently held it to Sheamus' mouth. "Here, Shea, drink this. We're here for you. You don't have to say anymore if you don't want to. I-If it hurts too much. I can't even imagine my boyfriend being...my God."  
Sheamus tried to right himself up to allow himself to take a few sips. As the cool liquid hit his system., he tried not to grow ill as Randy predicted. He covered his mouth, trying to fight back the bile. He slowly shoved away the attempt of more water. "Th-that was him...they were nay done with me yet...I do nay know what was planned...a neighbor must have heard. When he started screaming...sirens in the distance...I think they panicked...one said they had to bale...but they wanted me ruined too...I just remember a searing pain in me back...I blacked out again...when I came to...I was in the hospital." He motioned to the water take a few more sips. "Found out the pain was a stab wound...in their haste...lu-luckily it caused no permanent damage...just a scar."

He moved to grab the box where it fell. "I was in the hospital about a week. By the time I was released...I was given something and told it best we parted ways." He opened the box, looking inside before he could bring himself to reach in, pulling out a necklace that had a large Claddagh with blue enamel for the heart, along with it was a second Claddagh piece that looked distressed, the enamel chipped also few fragments of leather could still be seen attached to it by rivets. Tears stung his eyes as he just looked down at the items. John did not know what to say as he looked at the heartbroken man beside him. Sometimes words were truly not enough. He could not even fathom the hell that Sheamus had endured in his past. Gently, he placed his fingers under Sheamus' chin, raising his head up to place a soft kiss on his trembling lips. John could feel their tears mingling as their lips connected.

"No one will ever hurt you like that again. No one. No one, Baby." John kept repeating over and over in a broken voice.  
"The boyfriend? The man at the pub?" Randy asked and Sheamus nodded lightly, resting his forehead against John's. "And in the community the necklace...he was your Master?" Sheamus nodded again. "I can see that being hard...and you kept those for how many years?"  
"Bout 15..." He spoke, his voice cracking.  
"If it hurts you...why?"  
Sheamus pulled his head from John's looking at Randy, then down at the items. "Because these did not hurt me...they did." He grabbed the box, putting them back inside closing the lid. "A reminder of what happened...even though I am reminded every time I get a twinge in me back...they a reminder...and then...I let time slip and I slip...get wrapped with someone."

He shook his head. "I know ye two don't want to hear that.."  
Even though John was heartsick by all that Sheamus had spoken, a small part of him was very curious about what Sheamus knew about the leather community and having a Master. The idea of belonging to another person so completely that you wore his collar made John feel a sense of longing. He made a mental reminder to ask his boyfriend more about his past life later under better circumstances. "You don't have to worry about us, Shea. Randy and I are big boys. We can take care of ourselves. We love you. That's all that matters."

Sheamus nodded. "I know...both things...ju-just some how th-they pulls these things with nothing getting traced back to them. One person had already been killed...Randy and I could have been if I had not been aware that night...two others injured." Sheamus just gave a sigh.  
"And we now also know to be on guard when we go over...we are not flying blind either." Randy tried to assure him.  
"Yeah and thankfully it's only when we go to the UK. We can deal when it comes." John got quiet a moment. "I would like to ask you a few questions about...the community later if you don't mind, Shea. Nothing to do with the attack." John was quick to reassure him. "I'm just...curious is all."

"I don't really know how much I can tell ye...as I said…we were not that deep into it...I guess though."  
"Well that's out of way...do either of you think you can still eat if so I'll warm the grill up?"  
"Aye, Randy...bit surprised. I think I do have a bit of an appetite." John sat in complete silence not even hearing Randy, his mind a hundred miles away. Randy and Sheamus both look at John as he seemed spaced out. "Hmmm...ye go start the grill and I'll see if I can get him back to earth."

"Back to Earth, aren't you the one that makes him fly to begin with?"  
"Oh, stuff it Orton and just go."  
Randy just gave a laugh, walking away. Sheamus focused back on John, moving so he touch John's face lightly. "Angel...oh Angel...what ye thinking about so high?"


	36. Chapter 36

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John came back from his daydream to see Sheamus watching him. He blushed, looking around and realizing Randy was gone. How long had he been lost in thought? "Oh, I'm sorry, Babe. Just let my mind wander there for a minute." John laughed, shaking himself mentally.  
"About what...as if I don't already know?" Sheamus moved until he was straddling John's lap. He kissed him softly before looking at him "Yer wondering...or shall I say ye were dreaming what it would be like to trust someone so fully that you would turn everything over to them aren't ye?" He leaned down again, lightly kissing John's neck opposite the side Randy marked earlier.

"Y-Yes." John almost panted as Sheamus kissed the sensitive skin on his neck. "How did you know?" John gulped. "H-how do you always know everything about me? It's almost as if you can read my mind." He pulled back cupping John's face with both hand a smile to his face that radiated up to his eyes.  
"I partly know because ye asked about talking to me bout it later right before ye spaced out on me...well us." He leaned forward brushing his lips lightly. "And since ye admit to be a natural bottom...it make sense ye were dreaming of the bottom's role in such relationships. So that was actually an easy one, Johnny Boy." He chuckled as he stood up.

"Oh." John stood up, feeling a little embarrassed to have been found out. "Where's Randy? Grilling dinner I hope. I'm damn hungry."  
"Aye, he went to start the grill, we tried to ask, but yer mind was miles away." He stepped close to John, wrapping his arms around him. "Thank you again my Angel." He leaned down kissing him. "Thank ye for helping me get that out even if it was almost as hard for ye to hear as it was for me to say." John leaned his head on Sheamus' shoulder feeling safe and loved.  
"You're welcome, Babe. I would do anything for you. Angel?" He gave a broad grin. "I could get used to that."  
Sheamus lightly petted/rubbed the back of John's head as it rested on his shoulder. His voice a low whisper. "So there still a chance of me being yer lil red-headed devil tonight in the pool?"

John raised his head to give Sheamus a naughty wink. "Anything you want, Shea. You name it. But we had better go fuel up first. I need my protein."  
"Aye..." He let John go, almost turning him to swat his butt to get moving. John walked out of the room and made his way upstairs where he changed into his board shorts, a green pair this time. He went into his private bathroom and splashed a little water on his face and sprayed a few light sprays of his favorite cologne on the back of his neck and chest. John went back down the stairs and rejoined his two lovers. Sheamus was watching Randy as he grilled their dinner.  
"Hey, Guys. I went ahead and changed for our after dinner swim since it has been established that I can't cook to save my life."

"Damn right." Randy started until Sheamus cuffed him on the back of the head, which caused Randy to snap his head around with a glare, which Sheamus just returned with a beaming smile.  
"Play nice...or do ye not know that term either."  
Randy shook his head, then looked at John. "Glad you decided to join us, John." John gave Randy a half-smile as he walked up to watch him cook.  
"The food smells great, Ran. I'm starving."  
"Well, if you don't mind eating in bits and pieces I can throw the shrimp on now." The potatoes sat on the back of the two layer grill toward the back wrapped in foil. In front were the three streaks, The seafood hadn't touched the grill yet.

"That's fine by me..." Sheamus admitted before sipping some water.  
"Yeah, me too. However you want to do it is fine." John walked back into the house to get a cold bottle of water from the refrigerator. He figured that he had plenty of beers for one day. Randy shrugged as he pulled some skewed shrimp from a pan of water that was sitting on a prep table near by. He sprayed a little lemon juice and garlic on them.  
"What is his deal? He seem off?"  
"Randy, ye hurt his feelings earlier...then dealing with what I just said..."  
"He'll deal."

"Aye...but we can't all slam walls down to block how things affect us."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I'm not trying to start a fight, Randy...just stating a fact. Ye know Johnny while being a hell of a fighter also has a big heart...that heart can be wounded sometime more easily than the body."  
"If you mean what I said up in the bedroom...I apologized."

"Aye I saw...did ye mean it?"  
"Of course!...It is not a word I use very often...so if it sounded forced I didn't mean for it to. I did mean it...but come on, the guy was trying to get me to cave using puppy eyes...he knows that sort of shit doesn't work on me...then the whole 'for me baby please'... stretching it out like a whiny bitch."  
"He was playing around Randy...He was trying to be playful to lighten the mood and ye tossed words back that stung worse than salt in a wound, what's yer damn issue?"

"Last time I dealt with two men it didn't end well for me, OK!?"  
Sheamus' face dropped a little "Sorry, I didn't know."  
"You didn't but John did..." Randy took a deep breath. "It was around the time we first...got together..."  
John walked back outside carrying his bottle of water. "I went to get a cold drink. Shea's bottle was looking good." John looked at the expression on his two lover's faces. They were far from happy. "Something the matter?" He asked carefully. Randy took a deep breath, looked at the grill then Sheamus cocking his head to the side. Sheamus cocked his towards John and Randy started to walk over toward him while Sheamus took over watching the cooking. Randy tried to look John in the eye but it was not easy for him.

"When I told you I was sorry earlier...upstairs...I meant it. I saw my snapping hurt you..." He looked down a little as if debating something, the fingers on his one hand moving a little, more than a twitch, but not quite a flex. It touched John that Randy cared enough to approach him. He knew that such things were not easy for the Viper to do.  
"I know you did, Randy. It's fine. Really." John tried to give his lover a sincere smile. Randy moved his head, looking at John when he spoke.  
"Good...you do mean lot to me, John..." He reached over patting John's shoulder. "You helped pick up pieces of me when others...well..." He lightly patted John's cheek before brushing his hand across it, giving the lightest of smiles before turning to return to the grill.


	37. Chapter 37

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Ok, step aside let the master in." He spoke a bit gruff to get over what he would have considered a tender moment. Sheamus took no offense but confiscated four of the finished shrimp skewers before he left the grill, walking toward John. "Well, two each to get us started." He grabbed one skewer that had about five of the shrimp on it, pulling the first off with his teeth. "Mmmmm." John chuckled, happy to see Sheamus eating and acting even a bit playful. There had been so much drama it was beginning to wear on him.  
"Hey, give me one of those!" John made a show of grabbing for a skewer.  
"I told ye two were for ye...think Randy would have bit me hand if I tried more than that?"  
"Very funny...Your steak should be ready soon...damned vampire." Randy spoke up from the grill.  
"Hey now...I think it's more fitting when people compare me to a werewolf..."  
"No that's Justin."  
"Whatever, Randy...Just set it side, let the thing rest." He went back to ripping another shrimp off, munching on it.

John began to feel like his playful self again as he took one of the skewers. He took the first shrimp into his mouth, sucking on it a bit before letting it slide past his lips.  
"Mmmm. Sooo good, Randy." John moaned as he chewed in an exaggerated orgasm. "It tastes soooo good." He tried to keep a straight face as he threw his head back in bliss. Randy facing the grill allowed a light smile and chuckle to pass his lips hearing the two goofing around. he was glad for now things had calmed between the three of them.  
"Thanks, glad you two are enjoying my slaving work." A bit of a chuckle may have slipped into his voice.  
"Slaving work? Ye know ye like being in charge... surprised ye let me near that thing." Sheamus laughed to show it was a good nature jab.

"Feel privileged, Shea." John teased as he enjoyed the rest of his skewer. "As for slaving work...well, your labor doesn't even compare to my job later on tonight." John took a bite of his shrimp. "Damn, I need to get back to work so I can get some rest." He joked with his two boyfriends.  
Sheamus chuckled. "Johnny, ye know ye don't have to do anything with us you don't wish to."  
"Speak for yourself." Randy joked with a smirk. He had placed the par-cooked lobster tails on the grill to pick up some of the flavor, brushing some melted butter over the exposed meat.  
"Ah, can it Orton. Ye had him earlier."  
John looked at Sheamus in surprise, his mouth dropping open a little. "How did you know that Randy...you were asleep." John blushed, thinking of the hot, dirty fucking that Randy had given him.

Sheamus chuckled. "He bruised yer neck...remember I said good thing ye were not needed for another week...cause the make-up girls would have had a field day covering that up."  
John touched the spot on his neck, remembering. "Oh...well I guess Randy is the true vampire around here then." John shot Randy a warning glare. "And not one smug word out of your cocky mouth, Orton." He growled playfully.  
"What, besides you loved every second of it Cena." He pulled the rest of the meat off, checking the potatoes deciding they were cooked enough and pulled them as well, killing the grill.

"Of course I did, Randy. I always do." John was leaning back in a lounge chair, holding his water bottle as he relaxed, wearing nothing but his green board shorts.  
"Good." He brought the food to the table before going to retrieve a beer and sit. Sheamus came over to join them, grabbing a plate.  
"Ok, so which one is mine?"  
"Ha ha...that one, smart ass." Randy motioned to the steak still leaking red on the platter.  
"AH!" Sheamus exclaims as he jabbed it with the fork, moving it to his plate.

John made a face at Sheamus' bloody steak before sitting up to retrieve his own food. "Fucking disgusting, Baby." He mumbled before beginning to eat.  
"I need the iron sue me." It was hard to tell if Sheamus was joking or being serious.  
"I told you, man, he's a damn vampire...come on, bloody food...doesn't like going out in the sun...pale skin...vampire...come on, he charmed the two of us..."  
John pretended to be in deep thought as he ate. "Hmmmm. That actually makes sense. It would explain those sexy bared teeth and how he can make us both fly...among other things." Sheamus chuckled at them, glad Randy was cracking jokes even if slightly at his expense.  
"Hey, not me fault...two reasons...I loose my milky skin...if I could Vince would kill me...two I don't feel like me looking like a bad connect the dots book."

John laughed. "We love your milky skin too, Shea. Just keep your bloody steak over there where it belongs." He took a bite of his own meat. "Damn. Good job on the steaks, B...Ran. It is fucking amazing. You two have quite the skills in food prep."  
"Well, if ye are over here more than yer place...or me there" Shea smirked "Maybe I can teach ye some basics...make ye a lil help in the kitchen besides cleaning." He took a bite of his steak and it almost dripped as he placed it in his mouth, sucking on it before chewing.

"Gross man..." John told him as he watched the actions.  
"I like to savor the flavor."  
"Uh, just so you know, Shea, you won't be kissing me anytime tonight after I just saw that little display." John groaned. "And I have a strong suspicion that Randy agrees with me on that."  
"Ah, ye both are being babies..."  
"Hey I didn't say anything. You will be drinking so it's not like you'll have a bloody mouth."  
"Wise arse." John was approaching the end of his meal and starting to feel his anticipation building for the night's events.

"So, Shea. This pool fantasy of yours...Does it start out any particular way or is it just the end result that matters?"  
'Tis more the end...and even that is not specific." He smirked. "Plus, figuring a third-party..."  
"Well, as you so cared to point out...I had a bit of fun earlier alone...you two prefer me not involved?"  
"We are not doing much together though?"  
"This your fantasy, Shea...I am sure all three of us can enjoy the pool another time."

"Hmmm I don't know..." Sheamus had a puzzled look to his face not wanting Randy to feel excluded, but he was right...he never thought of it as three people involved. He wasn't sure which weighted more heavily. John looked from one man to the other before shrugging.  
"Hey, that's up to you guys. I'm cool either way." He finished up his potato. "What about you, Randy? Does the Viper have any hidden fantasies he would like played out?"  
"Hmmm not fantasy so much...just something to do sometime...you two naked next to each other...I'm fucking Shea while using a toy on you..." He smirked. "Or wonder what it would be like with two dicks...You on top of him...me giving it to both of you at the same time." He gave a smirk and faintly cold chuckle.  
John felt his mouth go dry at Randy's reply. "Fuck, Ran. That's so damn sexy...Damn." John was silent for a few moments. "We definitely got to try that out sometime." He looked toward Sheamus. "What do you think of that idea, Shea?"

"Well, since God didn't grace him with that much equipment...guess we be needing to order a strap-on" He laughed. "But, aye...I could handle the idea of ye laying on top of me..." Sheamus gave a low moan. "Us kissing and moaning against each other's lips while he fucks us."  
"Oh, D-Damn..." John could not help rubbing the palm of his hand over his growing bulge in the front of his shorts before rubbing the back of his head. "You guys are killing me here."  
"Aye...that dip will feel good soon." Sheamus admitted John tried to avoid any more sex talk as he finished eating. He wanted to get some of his self-control back so that he did not cum too soon during their play and make a fool of himself. He shoved his last bite of steak into his mouth, chewing and attempting to get his mind on cars, wrestling, sports, hell anything but hot, writhing, dirty sex with Randy and Sheamus.

The rest of the meal was more or less quiet while each man's thoughts roamed. "Maybe I'll go web surfing while you two play." Randy joked. "That and prepare for phone calls...do your neighbors have your number, Shea?"  
"Oh, yer a real barrel of laughs, Randy."  
John grinned at both men, loving their fun banter. "No neighbors will be calling, Randy. I'll compose myself for the sake of Shea's reputation." He teased with a wink. "They'll be no screaming Johnny tonight."  
"But John...that part of the fantasy remember." Randy gave almost a cackle as Sheamus started blushing. Randy stood up beginning to gather the dishes. A sneaky smirk was on his lips as he headed for the doors.

John looked at Shea and smiled. The Irishman was too cute when he blushed! "Baby, do you really want me to be loud? I want your fantasy to be all that you imagined with no disappointments. Because if it's loud that you want, loud I can be. Trust me, it's not a problem. I want to make this so good for you." Sheamus got up from his seat, walking over to John. He lightly ran his hand over John's shoulder.  
"I don't want ye faking it...how about we go for a swim and see how things lead us? If I get me fantasy, cool..." He pulled back, heading for the pool. "But just so you know I plan on swimming like I did as a lad in the old crick." He headed for the deep end, stripped off his shorts and dived in naked.

John looked at the scene surprised for a moment before he stood up with a big grin, stripped off his own board shorts, and walked over to the pool, jumping in the deep end with a splash. He began to swim at an easy speed, enjoying the water on his bare skin. Sheamus smiled, seeing John decided to join him in his manner of dress...or shall we say undress. He was floating on his back using his arms to gently propel him around the pool, the cooling water rippling over his body, He then stood up. "I'll be right back, Angel." He headed toward the ladder, climbing up he made his way toward the house. Opening one of the doors, he reached inside flipping a couple of switches, the lights outside shut off, only accentuating the lights inside the pool itself making the water glow a sapphire blue. The moon overhead cast a soft glow over everything including Sheamus' alabaster wet flesh as he headed back for the pool.

John looked up at the night sky as he swam, feeling totally at peace and for the moment all seemed right with the world. Sheamus made his way back down into the water, walking down the steps that were built into the shallow end. He slowly swam toward where John was. He flipped to his back, leisurely moving his arms to move. "Ye like?" He asked casually, gazing up at the moon.  
"Yeah." John smiled over at his lover. "This is nice. I haven't had time to enjoy things like this on the road. Well, and no one to share it with even if I did make the time."  
"Well, once yer back to the grind I can't help much about time...as for ones to spend it with...as long as our schedule permits it." Neither man was aware of the set of eyes watching in at their moment.


	38. Chapter 38

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy, once he got inside, loaded the dishwasher and made his way upstairs to a room Sheamus had made in to an office. He was seated in the chair leaning back as he looked out the window seeing it dark outside. "What the...oh..." He gave faint smirk seeing the light in the water and the two body's floating or swimming. He had guessed Sheamus was a bit of a closet romantic. Not his taste, but maybe that is what made a nice balance. Besides watching them nude, for now it was a little boring. He turned to where Sheamus computer was and turned it on to begin his searching.

* * *

"Believe me, Shea, I will make time for you and Randy. As much as you know I love my work for the WWE, I love good companionship more." John drifted on the water, his body floating with ease in his relaxed state. "This would be a good time to tell me that you are really a vampire and about to suck me dry." John teased gently.  
Sheamus laughed, the sound light in the air. "Nay...me Angel...nay a vampire...at this moment just a content man." He moved so he was now upright, treading some water, lightly grabbing John's arm to pull him towards him in the water. John still on his back Sheamus reached to brush his face before sliding the hand behind John's head to kiss him lightly. John responded, softly pressing his lips against Sheamus' own, not a demanding kiss as with Randy earlier, just loving and sensual. The moonlight bathed their bodies, giving Sheamus' pale skin an almost other worldly glow.

The kiss lasted a moment trapped in time between them before Sheamus let John go for now returning to floating on his own back. "Don't get me wrong...Randy makes me happy...ye make me happy...but a sense of content...tis nice."  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. I feel the same way." John answered as he looked up at the moon. "Just feels...peaceful somehow. I've never had that before...with anyone."  
"I'm glad, Johnny Boy. " Sheamus wasn't sure how much longer they just enjoyed the comfortable silence...words were nice, but not needed. He finally swam to the side of the pool around the middle point in the side away from the house. "Come 'ere, Angel."

John swam over to where Sheamus was, his heart rapidly beating in anticipation. "Shea? Will you…can you make me fly tonight?" John asked, his voice almost a whisper. "I want to feel that connection with you."  
A sweet smile crossed Sheamus' face as he took a hand, brushing John's face. "I would love nothing more than to have me Angel spread his wings for me." Placing a hand behind John's head, he leaned in to kiss him a little more deeply this time. As their lips met, Sheamus turned them effortlessly in the water so that John was now the one closer to the wall. He moved both hands to the wall to trap him before moving, his lips by John's ear. "God, I want ye so bad...ye make me heart race, my breath quicken...me head spin..." He leaned in, letting his teeth nip at John's ear, a low growl as he tugged gently.

John closed his eyes, letting the seductive words spoken in that sexy accent wash over him in waves. "I want you too, Baby. So badly. My body feels on fire..." John tried in vain to describe the true depth of his feelings. Sheamus moved his hands from the wall to John's body, wrapping around his waist, then sliding down over his ass. pulling them close to each other, Sheamus started planting kisses along the unmarked side of John's neck. He gave a faint moan feeling John's cock rubbing against his own. "So hot...so perfect...every inch of yer body crying to be taken...my god...I want this...want you so bad...don't want to rush it though..." His words mixed between huskily spoken in John's ear and feather light kisses brushed against his neck. Randy once again peered out the window, seeing things seemed to finally be heating a little as the two were at least now within close proximity of each other.

John let out a small moan all his own as he felt their cocks making contact as well as the light kisses along his neck. "D-Do what you want, Shea. I'm right there with you, Babe. Your touch...feels so good, so right." John tried to explain the way he was feeling as his body hummed with electricity, feeding off every touch, every caress of his Irish lover. Sheamus' hand kept squeezing John's ass under the water as it moved around them, kneading the flesh, at times pulling them apart. His breath was in soft pants against John's flesh. One point he let one hand glide towards the parted cheeks letting his fingertips brush the heated entrance to his Angel's body, feeling the change of the texture, wanting to slowly drink in John's moans. He then slid his hands towards John's hips. " Place yer arms across the side and relax. I hope to have ye flying soon."

John obeyed, almost as if he were in a trance, his body aching, no crying out to be owned by the man he loved. He rested his muscular arms on each side of the pool wall as he looked up at Sheamus, complete trust in his blue eyes. Sheamus keep his eyes on John's as he moved back a little, allowing John's body to begin to float because of his relaxed state. Using his arms, he caused John's legs to spread. "Remember, Angel...let me know if I hurt ye...may seem funny...but the water will make this dry feeling..." He slid between John's legs, one hand wrapping around John's hardened cock the other rubbing over his ass, using two fingers he helped spread the cheeks, allowing the middle finger to tease the puckered flesh pressing lightly against it. He loved slowly teasing John, making the older man grow ever hotter for him.

John began to slowly grow more needy, more heated the more that Sheamus teased him and stroked his hard cock. Wanton little whimpers passed his lips as he began to thrust his hips upward to meet the hand that was currently pleasuring his cock. No other sounds were heard outside, only his noises of bliss and the gentle lapping of the pool waters. "That's it, Angel...that's it...take it all in..." He pushed his finger more, breaching the hot opening. Curling the other fingers back, he slid the finger in deeper. "My Angel is so hot...so tight..." He slowly teased with the one finger before working a second to begin stretching John. He wanted him well-stretched with the lack of any lube. He knew John could take it...but this was a moment of pleasure he didn't want tainted by pain.

John had never felt more loved or cared for in his entire life. It showed in Sheamus' words, in the way he took great effort not to cause him any pain. No one had ever cared so much for his comfort before. John somehow knew that Randy would have scoffed at the actions, saying that John was no china doll. And Randy was right...but at times it felt heart warming to be treated like one. "Take me, Shea." John pleaded softly. "Let me feel you inside me, filling me up."  
"Aye, me Angel." Sheamus husked out. Removing his fingers, he took a hold of his own cock. Lining himself up he worked to enter John's floating body. He had to stop stroking so he could use both hands to hold John's hips, lowering him just a bit into the water to become sheathed around Sheamus' cock. "My god, Angel...MMMM" He stepped inward pushing himself even deeper into John. He moved his hands down John's legs to wrap them round him. He moved his hips to glide slowly in & out. Leaning over John a little, he moved his hands to cup John's face. he was panting, it was slow yet so exhilarating.

* * *

Randy let out a moan from his vantage point, he could only partly see what was happening when he saw John's legs float to the top of the water a few moments before with Sheamus between them. He had retrieved his phone. Turning it on to camera mode he aimed it out the window to capture it all for enjoyment later on. Seeing John's legs wrapped around Sheamus' waist, he let out another moan shifting within the chair.

* * *

John began to moan, not his normal moans during a good fucking, but deep sounds of pleasure that seemed to come from down deep inside. He never knew sex could feel this intimate and breath taking. A single tear trickled from his eye as John realized that he was making love with someone for the first time in his life. "It feels so amazing, Baby. Uhhh! Claim me! Show me that I belong to you."  
Sheamus took on hand, wiping the tear, but knew it was a good one. "Aye, Angel...I have ye...I have ye..." He kissed John gently on the lips. He almost stilled his movement as he broke the kiss. "I need yer strength to keep yer shoulders above the water...think ye can do that for me? I want to do something...but don't want ye hurt over it."

John nodded, bracing his arms on the pool walls to hold himself a little above the water. "Sure, I have strong arms, Babe. Go ahead." His impressive biceps bulged as he held himself and waited to see what his lover would do next. The sweet smile grew maybe slightly devilish as he leaned in stretching his own arms out until he could grip the wall behind John.  
"Just relax yer body..." Sheamus relaxed his lower body until he began to float, John's body under his still joined. He then used his own arm strength to push and pull over top of him, causing him to move in and out of him. "Oh fuck..." the sensation of sex almost weightless was something too special to place into words. Using his arms to control the movement, he moved in deeper, burying his head in John's neck as his body shuttered in pleasure. Once a good rhythm began he felt the desire to ravage him, just wanting him and John to become consumed in the moment and he started to move faster.

"Mmmm! So damn good, Baby! Oh fuck!" John moaned out into the night air as he felt Sheamus begin to build his speed, pushing in and out of his ass. He gave a small grunt with each thrust of his lover's cock, his own rock hard shaft twitching in response of each movement made.  
"That's it, Angel...that's it ...let it all go...that's it...my god , yer pure sin yet purely divine..." He knew to get John to fly would involve John not needing to focus. He released the wall to stand. " Hold me, Angel...let me sweep you away..." He was holding John's hips moving at a faster pace then the slow 'love making' but not quite the ravishing pace moments ago.

* * *

Randy had his jeans opens stroking his thick cock licking his lips as he heard John's moans slowly cutting the still night-time air. His eyes shifted between the live action and the screen of his phone that was zoomed in on the two as the water splashed around them.

* * *

John wrapped his arms around Sheamus' neck and held on, letting his lover's movements consume him. Each thrust of the Irishman's cock struck his prostate, causing pleasure to spread through his body. It was all so perfect, so right... "Shea!" John begged, leaning his head to the side to expose his tender neck on the side that Randy had not ravaged. "Please...kiss my neck, mark it...so everyone will see...PLEASE!" His voice grew louder as the tip of his boyfriend's shaft rubbed his sweet bundle of nerves that made him see stars.

"Aye me Angel...anything...anything ye wish..." His arms wrapped around John as he started placing soft kissed to the flesh. He then let his teeth graze across the same spot, feeling John shuttering in him hold.. He pulled John away from the wall, balancing them both as he guided John's body slightly in and out of the water to guide him up and down his shaft. "So perfect." He moaned before lowering his lips back down lightly sucking on the offered flesh before growing more hungry and needy to feel his Angel fly for him, as his hunger grew the harshness of the bite grew. His hands held John tight, controlling John's body. His eyes closed swept up in the moment. John felt his lover's mouth descend on his sensitive neck for a second time and then everything faded as his mind once again let go and he began to soar to heights he had never known were possible. He was vaguely aware of his body shaking in a powerful climax, of his cock shooting perhaps the largest load he had ever given, but all John Cena knew was a feeling of euphoria, of complete and total surrender. He heard his own voice scream out, but the sound was foreign to his ears, as though it was coming from another person. His entire body was screaming that he belonged to Sheamus.

"Oh, Shea! Oh, Baby! I love you!" Sheamus felt as John let go...so tight, so perfect. A low growl rumbled from his lips as he loosened the bite, lightly placing his lips kissing it feeling the euphoric John shuttering at the slightest touch. His ears almost rang from John's cries yet were perfect to him.  
"That's it me Angel." He mumbled against the sensitive skin. "Almost there me Angel...oooooo" He moaned as he felt his own climax sweep over him, holding John tight as his own body shuttered as his essence flooded John's body. He moved to pull John free of his cock, guiding them both to the side of the pool. He held the side with one arm the other still wrapped round John to support him as he rode out his flight. "That's it, Angel...thank ye...thank ye..." He softly spoke so not to jar John suddenly from wherever his mind traveled to.

* * *

Once Sheamus starting moving to the side of the pool Randy set the camera down. He was insure how to feel over the display...he knew Sheamus had the knack of making one let go and seem to fly...he had been on the receiving end of it a couple of times. To see it happen to someone else was something else...but then John's declaration of love so loud...so strong...Randy was unsure the feeling that was trying to stir inside him from hearing that. His mind lost in thought had caused his hardened cock to become neglected, at least temporarily.

* * *

John returned back from his high slowly, his eyes focusing to see Sheamus holding him. His body felt so tired, as if he had wrestled three main events in one night all back to back. "That was incredible, Shea." John whispered. He gave a short, happy laugh. "Now, if I can only muster up the strength to climb out of this pool."  
Sheamus gave a light laugh "Yer quite welcome, John...and aye...forgot it can knock ye off yer feet a bit...How bout I help ye to the steps and ye sit on them a moment? Then when ye think yer ready for weight use them to get out...no point balancing on a ladder." He kissed him softly "Now that ye are more with me again...thank you, John."  
John gave Sheamus a sweet dimpled smile. "Yeah, that would be fine. I honestly can't wait to get inside and in a warm bed. I feel exhausted but in a good way, a very good way. I don't even know what time it is but I'm ready for some rest. That is, if my two sexy men will hold me." John felt his eyes want to drift closed. "And no, thank you, Shea. I've never felt more special."  
Sheamus helped guide John through the water to rest on the steps. "I have no problem with that request...I will need to see how Randy feels...it will be the first all three of us share a bed for actual sleep." He sat next to John on the steps a few moments, draping his arm over John's shoulders, leaning against one another.

"Of course. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." John mumbled, his voice laced heavily with sleep, his eyes drifting closed at times. "I feel wiped out, Man. Like the first night I came here."  
"It's ok...let me get ye to one of the chairs while I look for Randy to talk to him, ok?" He stood up, offering John a hand up. John stood to his feet with Sheamus' help and walked over to a lounge chair, sitting down on it heavily.  
"Sure, talk to Randy. Take your time it's a nice night out here." John answered, his eyes already closing yet again. Sheamus tried not to laugh as John just looked so cute at the moment. He grabbed one of the towel to drape over John, the other he quickly toweled his head before he wrapped around his waist heading inside.


	39. Chapter 39

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

The lower level was dark so Sheamus headed upstairs. Peeking in their bedroom, it was empty. He looked down the hall way seeing light peeking from under the door to the office. He made his way down the hall, cracking the door open wondering if Randy was seriously researching a place to order a strap on from.

But instead of seeing him typing at the computer Randy was partly turned toward the window, the shade raised and cracked open. Randy looked like he was in a daze. His eyes looked ahead but not really focused anywhere. A blank expression on his slightly tilted head . "Randy?" Sheamus called him, stepping into the room. It was like he wasn't even heard. "Randy...Fella, ye ok?" Moving around the desk he paused seeing Randy's state of slight undress. Then to the window, Sheamus knew the house well enough to know the office over looked the back yard and pool area. He walked closer to Randy, brushing his face. Something in his touch made the younger man slowly blink then look up at him. There was a hidden pain trying to bury itself behind his eyes.

"Talk to me, Randy...tell me what yer feeling." Randy shook his head before turning away. "Ye saw us...heard us...yer hurt cause ye feel left out."  
Randy's head quickly shot back at Sheamus with his cold glare. "Don't start your shit with me."  
"There is nothing to start, Randy...no matter how cold you try to appear to be...ye are still human...ye still crave basic human things like love...that is what stung didn't it...hearing Johnny say those three words to me...and something in ye knows he meant it...mind, body, soul he meant it...and that eats at you."

"Shut up...you don't know shit!" He stood up not caring or maybe even remembering his jeans were open. "Don't try to fucking analyze me!" He moved almost getting in Sheamus face. For some reason Randy's temper didn't seem to faze Sheamus this time. He actually stepped toward Randy to grab him. His teeth were almost bared almost seething at him.  
"I don't need to...ye try to be so fucking guarded ...but other times yer a fucking open book Orton and I am getting sick of reading the same tales. Ye see Orton I know what makes ye tick...Most of the time." He spun Randy in his grasp, pulling Randy against him so Randy's back was pressed against him letting Randy feel and hear as Sheamus breathed by his neck.

"Ye like things...fast, hard, and dirty..." As he talked one hand wrapped around Randy's upper body the other wrapped around him to grab Randy's currently limp cock, squeezing it as he pumped it with his hand. Randy struggled against him. "Case in point, Randy...there was debate of joining us...but you opted to come in here and act like a dirty old man spying on the frisky teenagers doing naughty things."  
"You don't know shit!" Randy tried to protest, but the more he struggled the harder he was becoming.  
"That so Randy?" He continued to jerk Randy off as he talked. "Ye rather get a hard fuck in...but piece of you remains empty...doesn't it."  
"SHUT UP!"  
"Ye want that closeness...that connection...but yer scared."

"I'm not scared of anything." Randy yelled, the same time fighting not to moan.  
"Scared of connection...scared of being hurt.. You two are fucking peas in a pod...makes ye wonder exactly how many years ye and John did this same dance." He freed Randy's cock and turned him to look in his eyes. "I love you, damn it...so does John...we are not your past demons...we are not leaving you..." He lightly cupped his face then kissed Randy...it was not their normal hard, primal almost brutal...it was a softer one that almost made Randy weak in the knees. Moving his hands away Sheamus then lowered to his knees taking Randy between his lips, sucking his cock down slowly.

Randy blinked, his head feeling in a fog. "Oh fuck...damn Shea...you...oh fuck..." He moaned as Sheamus bobbed his head up and down most of his length even deep throating him a few times. Sheamus took his hands pushing down Randy's jeans so he could feel his bare ass squeezing it pulling Randy even closer. Sheamus' hunger heated Randy beyond words.  
"Oh god...yes...mmmm" Randy moaned, tangling his hands in Sheamus wild locks helping to drill himself more down his throat. Sheamus then spread Randy's cheeks to tease his hole. Randy gave a shutter right before a dry digit entered him. Sheamus worked the finger deep until he felt it brushing Randy's prostate. "OH FUCKKKKKK!" Randy cried out as he came hard and fast down Sheamus' mouth. First freeing Randy's ass then his cock he looked up at Randy as the younger man stumbled back to brace on the desk.  
Sheamus slowly stood up. "Now...before ye pass out on me...go to bed...John is joining us, no argument...ye on yer side, he will take the middle..."

Randy just slowly nodded almost as if in a trance leaving the room. Sheamus only held a smirk with a lick of his lips as he made his was back outside to see if John was awake enough to make it to bed. John was resting in the chair, his hands folded over his lap and his breathing steady. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

Sheamus was glad John hadn't passed out yet. "Think ye can make it up upstairs? Just so ye know...um...Randy..." He ran a hand over his head. "Well Randy...may not be in much shape to hold even if he wanted to."  
Sheamus' words worried John even in his exhausted state. "What happened to Randy, Shea? Is he sick?" Randy had looked fine before.  
"He ain't sick, Angel...well not physically anyways." He smiled to show he was joking. "He is just...um...well." A impish smile crossed his face before he coughed behind his hand as he wiggled his eyebrows.

John chuckled at the expression on Sheamus' face. "You really are a sly Irish devil aren't you? You are insatiable." John stood up on wobbly legs as he made his way back into the house. "Not that I'm complaining." He followed John securing the back door setting the alarm.  
"Ye calling me insatiable...that is sure saying something..." He led John to the master room where Randy was already passed out under the blanket on one side of the bed. "I did tell him ye would take the middle."  
"That's fine by me. I'll shower in the morning. Too damn tired tonight." John climbed into the bed and scooted over by the resting Randy. He pulled back the blanket to plant a gentle kiss on the Viper's lips before burying himself under the blanket as well.

"Aye..." Sheamus climbed in next to John seeing him kiss Randy he thought it was cute unsure if Randy had any clue. He moved to wrap an arm around John snuggling close before closing his own eyes. "Night, Angel." He whispered.  
"Night, Baby." John whispered back, giving Sheamus a goodnight kiss before all three men drifted off into a deep sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Sometime during the night the three bodies shifted some. Sheamus was mainly on his belly, one arm and leg still draped over John's chest and leg, Randy's one arm moved to wrap around John and John in his sleep had moved so his head rested on Randy's chest the arm still wrapped around him. Still in a deep sleep, the arm wrapped around John came up slowly petting the top of John's head, softly stroking over his short hair. Soft sighs passing Randy's lips as memories filtered into his head as the morning light slowly filtered into the room.

John woke up as the morning light entered the room. It took him a few moments to realize that his head was laying on Randy's chest and Randy was even gently stroking his head. John gave a soft sigh of contentment and closed his eyes, enjoying the rare feeling of closeness from Randy. This was admittedly the most non sexual touching they had ever had. John felt hopeful and happy that maybe Randy was finally taking that first step to open up more with him. The soft sighs from Randy became more like slightly exasperated ones. "Codes, Codes...why do you feel you always...need to test me?" His voice still deeply laden with sleep, the voice a mumbled tone as he still was petting John's head. Randy leaned his head towards his with a deeper sigh. "Can't you see...it isn't needed..." A hint of sadness creeping past the sleepy grog, a singe tear growing under his closed lashes.

John's heart broke as he heard Randy's sadness. He knew now that the gentle touches were meant for Randy's ex and not for him. John had stood by so many times and watched his best friend be hurt over and over again by his past lovers. Was it any wonder Randy hid his heart behind a thick wall? John remembered well how broken Randy had been when he had caught his beloved Codes cheating on him with Ted. It had almost destroyed him if not for John's support and friendship. Wiping the wetness from Randy's eye gently, John was determined to somehow penetrate that wall and show Randy that he would never hurt him like others had in the past. It would only take time and patience.

"Ran?" John whispered, not wanting his Viper to have to relive his past again, if only in a bad dream. Randy grumbled faintly, feeling his face touched. Then a voice unexpected in the fog of his brain, his hand stopping its petting but still gently resting on John's head. "Hmmm?" His brows were knitted in his sleep. Content that Randy was no longer crying over Cody, John gave a smile as he placed a few kisses on Randy's tanned chest, placing his lips over one of Randy's perfect nipples. God, how he loved watching Randy's bare, oiled chest in the ring! It was truly a work of art.  
"Nothing. Just wanted to see if you were awake." John lied. "We were both pretty wiped out last night."

A small groan came from him feeling John's lips on his chest, then his nipple. "Well if I wasn't awake before...I think I am now..." He opened his eyes looking down towards John, a slightly unnatural warmth to them.. Lightly running his hand over John's head and neck. "Yeah, I guess we are...but I am never to wiped for you, Baby..." John's heart warmed that Randy had not immediately pulled away from him after realizing that he was not Cody. When he heard Randy call him baby it made him almost giddy. John knew this was going to be a good day.  
"Good." John answered, tracing Randy's chest with his fingertip. "Because I have a need for the Viper later..." John lowered his voice, not knowing if Sheamus was still sleeping. "I've missed your big dick pounding the hell out of my ass."

Randy closed his eyes a moment, taking in the feel of John's fingers tracing his chest. "Gladly...I can always do with a good repeat."  
Sheamus gave a low groan as he pushed up with the arm not on John. "I swear, yer both like fucking bunnies."  
Randy couldn't help but laugh. "You're one to talk...you screw him in the pool then come blow me..."  
"So...two different things...I wonder how Johnny Boy can even sit with how often we pound his ass...but speaking of the blow...ewe talk of morning breath..." Sheamus untangled from John, making his way toward the bathroom.

John gave a laugh as he rubbed his sore neck, bruised on each side equally from the claiming of his two men. "You know, he's right. I am a bit sore. Good thing I have another week off from the ring." He stretched a little. "I do miss it though. Nothing like an adrenaline rush during a good match. Makes you feel alive, you know?"  
"Yeah I know, John...but nice to get a break when we can...I am sure I'll...never mind...just glad you are enjoying it..." He slowly pulled away from John to slide from the bed, raising his voice up. "So, what should we do for breakfast today?"

"I don't care...something sides bacon though..." Sheamus called from the bathroom. "Need shower first...hair feels like straw."  
"Oh, can we have pancakes?" John bounced on the bed a few times like a big kid with a huge smile on his face. His happiness had brought out his goofy side full force. "I want pancakes...with chocolate syrup on top!"  
Randy turned, looking at John raising a brow. "Shea?"  
"Aye?!"  
"Did we suddenly adopt a five-year old?"

"WHAT!?" Sheamus popped his head out of the bathroom to see the suddenly hyper John. "Oh, bother..."  
"He wants pancakes with chocolate syrup."  
"There should be mix in the cabinet...don't ask me for sure which one...the syrup I can't promise. Can ye cook up some sausages too?"  
"Who said I was cooking?"  
"Cause the two of us still need to wash the chlorine off from last night." He walked over to grab John by the arm. "Come on, you."  
"Fine...Fine..." Randy just threw on his robe, tying it around his waist to head down stairs.

John jumped from the bed, a mischievous grin on his face. "First one to get clean gets pancakes!" He called as he raced for the bathroom, forgetting his injury for the moment.  
"What the heck has gotten into ye today?" He followed after John. "Come on, scoot..."  
"Nothing. Just happy." John entered the bathroom. "Oh, damn! Do you have enough body wash or soap in here? My bag is back in my room with the rest of my stuff."  
"Aye, I think we be fine Johnny Boy." He got into the shower. "Come on..." He turned to reach for the body wash and one of the body puffs.  
"Hey, can I get one of those manly puffs?" John teased climbing into the shower.

Sheamus chuckled. "Yer are a right trip today, Angel..." He turned to grab a second puff from the wire shelf behind him. "And don't knock the pampering feel of a goof puff." He handed it to John, stealing a light kiss when John had to lean closer for it. John smiled at the kiss as he took the puff and added some body wash from the bottle Sheamus was holding. He looked up at his boyfriend's fiery locks. "I love your hair. Almost tempts me to grow mine out."  
"Ye get away from the military cut?" He chuckled. "I just can't see it...I seen photos of ye with the whole box thing...this better...but don't do shorter...I can't picture ye with fuzz like Randy." He started to work over his arms and body with the wash. He then rubbed a little of the wash between his hands before running it through his hair.

John also washed his body and short hair, running the puff all over his arms and stomach. He spread his legs a little and added some water and soap between his thighs before taking his suds covered fingers and cleaning out his ass, using the falling water to wash himself clean of the remnants of Randy and Sheamus' cum. Sheamus couldn't help but get faintly distracted watching John as he bent to clean himself. "Damn, Angel...ye can be absolute sinful..." He almost whispered as it was a thought that had gotten loose from his head. He cleared his throat before shaking his head. "Um...let me get the spray a moment." John smiled, loving how he could affect Sheamus so deeply without even trying to. He took the puff and began to wash his lower legs, enjoying the feeling of the warm water.

Ok now he knew John was teasing him on propose. He was sure John heard him. Fine two could play. He moved forward some, his hands on John's hips a moment as he was bent over. his cock brushing the wet globes of John's ass. "Don't mind me...just don't want to leave this stuff too long..." He removed one hand so he could honestly lean under the spray to wash the shampoo from his hair, closing his eyes so the soap wouldn't get into it. John bit his lower lip, fighting back a moan as he felt Sheamus' cock rubbing against him. He straightened back up, teasing his boyfriend no longer seeming like such a good idea. He took the remaining soap on his puff and washed his cock and lower stomach, his back still to his Irish lover.  
Sheamus felt John move pulling slightly from the extra close contact. "Relax, Angel...Though ye keep teasing like that..." He opened his eyes before lightly patting John's ass. Giving a light laugh he gave John some more space, only reaching around him to rinse his puff the begin to rinse off.  
John shuttered as Sheamus reached around him, his cock jumping in excitement. "I-I want to, Baby." John confessed. "But, R-Randy is waiting on us." John closed his eyes, fighting for self-control.

"Aye...that he is...don't want to hear about our food getting cold because we couldn't keep our bodies in check..." He finished up stepping from the shower. "I'll let ye focus..." He grabbed a towel drying his hair first before wiping down his body moving to the bedroom to look for what to throw on. He was beginning to think what was in order that day.


	41. Chapter 41

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John went to finish washing but Sheamus had him so worked up that he could not concentrate. "Damn." He whispered in frustration. John reached down and began to fist his cock, trying to get off as quickly as possible. As thoughts and fantasies of his two boyfriends filled his head, it did not take long before his cock was throbbing. One fantasy caused his body to heat with lust and desire...

* * *

John was home alone and in the warm shower after a long day of work. Suddenly, the shower door was ripped open to reveal two men, a fiery redhead and a dark man with full sleeve tattoos. Both were taller than the shocked John and completely naked, lust burning in their darkened eyes as they leered at his dripping wet body. "W-What do you want?" John backed up, holding the palm of his hand over his exposed cock to shield it from view.

"Oh, no they'll be none of that shit." The redhead with an Irish accent pounced on John, holding him flush against his pale body, John's head jerked backward and his arms locked behind him.  
"Much, much better." The tattooed stranger licked his lips as he sank to his knees and took John's cock into his warm mouth. John gasped at the sensation.  
"Don't do that! I'm not gay!"  
"Do ye honestly think we care, Fella? We're going to have our bit of fun with ye if ye like it or not." The Irishman covered John's mouth with his hand. "And they'll be no screaming either. We don't want the neighbors to spoil our fun, do we?"

John moaned as the intimidating man blowing him began to push John's legs apart, pushing a finger inside of his tight, virgin hole...

* * *

John moaned behind his own hand covering his mouth as he shot his load all over his hand. Feeling the water begin to run cold, he finished up and turned it off, stepping from the shower to dry off and go in search of clothing in his bedroom. By the time John had finished, Sheamus had headed down stairs in a pair of red shorts and a black tank top. He was helping Randy finish up cooking. He kept looking towards the door.

"He gets down here when he does...he can almost live in the shower." Randy reminded Sheamus.  
"Aye, but he knows ye were waiting for us."  
"Well, I didn't start the moment I came down...I had a feeling...something would come up."  
"God, I swear both of ye...two horny teens in grown men's bodies."  
"Like you're complaining...or can't you keep up?"  
"I say I am holding me own quite well."  
"Yeah you are...wonder how it will be once we all have a full schedule again."

"Well at least for now we running the same circles John is except for Tuesdays."  
"I guess."  
"Oh you can't tell me ye won't get sick of his goofy ways if we were round him non-stop."  
"Of course I would...that's beside the point."  
"Well I'll be Orton...yer actually sweet on Cena."  
"Am not..."  
"Ah ha..." Sheamus went in the fridge to pull out butter and whip cream setting them aside he moved to look through the cabinets for the syrup...including to see if there was chocolate for John.

John came bounding down the stairs with a huge smile on his face. He was dressed in a pair of his trademark shorts and a blue t-shirt. "Hey, guys. Sorry I took so long. Did I keep you waiting?" John asked as he entered the kitchen. "Ooo...whipped cream." John picked up the can and shook it, spraying some on his fingertip before thrusting it inside his mouth. Sheamus laughed at John's playful antics. " Not too long...we kept everything warm."  
Randy removed a tray stacked with pancakes from inside the oven and Sheamus grabbed the container with the sausage links. Once they were on the table, he brought over the syrup options. Randy had grabbed the plates.

"I'll be happy once John know this place so he can grabs stuff too..." Randy told them.  
"Does he even know his own kitchen?" Sheamus couldn't help but wonder.  
"Hey, you two need to stop making cracks about my kitchen skills. Although they are true." John looked at the pancakes, licking his lips a little. "Damn, Ran, I never knew you could cook so many good things. You would make somebody a great housewife." John teased his buddy.  
"Housewife? Really Cena...you are most defiantly the woman of this group...just not my fault the best thing you make is take out."

"Woman? Woman of this group?" John faked extreme outrage as he flexed his large biceps. "Does a woman have a Superman body like this? No? Didn't think so."  
"I don't know...ask Bass or Laurer." Randy smirked as he got up to get a fresh cup of coffee. "Besides...wasn't it a fact you had lady parts trending last year?" Sheamus was fighting hard to keep a straight face, glad to see them joking around. John flipped Randy the bird good-naturedly as he stacked some pancakes on his plate. "You like my lady parts and you know it, Orton. So shut the hell up. At least I don't wrestle in tights that are so damn skimpy every viewer can see a perfect outline of your Viper. Way to keep it PG, Man."

"Wait till ye see the new ones." Sheamus chirped in as he bit into a sausage. Randy looked over at him raising a brow.  
"Oh yeah like that isn't suggestive."  
Sheamus stopped with it between his teeth ready to take another bite. "What?"  
John gave Randy a look. "Are you kidding me? His new trunks are even skimpier? What are you trying to do, Randy? Give a heart attack to women everywhere? You might as well wrestle in the nude."  
"They are NOT skimpier..." Randy sat back down, grabbing some pancakes himself. "Plus I blame the girls in wardrobe...It's not even a big deal..."  
"Right...ye had no say in them what so ever." Sheamus mused.  
"I didn't."  
"Like ye expect me to buy that one." Sheamus looked down at his plate looking something over.

"Don't do it..." Randy saw Sheamus slowly motioning with the fork. "Shea don't...you felt hungry enough to grab it...you will eat it...and I'm shutting the workout room today." Sheamus lifted his head looking at him. "You heard me...now eat." Sheamus jabbed at his food before stuffing a forkful in his mouth. Randy went back to eating but kept an eye on Sheamus as he did it.

John picked up the can of whipped cream and sprayed a huge pile on top of his stack of pancakes followed by the chocolate syrup he had requested earlier. "Better eat up, Shea." John teased. "Me and you need all our energy to play with Randy later. Best get your fuel now."  
"Whoa...I never said it would be today..." Randy saw the crestfallen look on Sheamus and couldn't stand it. "But if that what you guys want..."  
"I...I don't know."

"Knock it the hell off! There is nothing the fuck wrong with you! Why the hell do you care what anyone thinks about you besides yourself...and maybe me and John!?" Sheamus was looking down at his plate not meeting Randy's gaze. "Do you think I look at you that way? OK FINE I'LL SAY IT!" He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Yes you're not built like a body builder, yes someone may say you have a few areas with some fat on it...but YOU are NOT fat! Now forget that shit and relax...you were fine with dinner last night...get over it...don't let some close minded fool get you down. I don't give two shits if it was your dad."

John's smiling face fell as he watched the pain written all over Sheamus' face. He could understand Randy's anger at Sheamus' dad if he had made him feel this way about himself. For once not knowing what to say, John simply reached across the table and gave Sheamus' hand a reassuring squeeze. Sheamus slowly moved his eyes towards John. "Ye two...yer just..."  
"Don't say it...We're not...no one is..." Randy warned him.  
"But ye look at the shots from the shows..."  
"I don't care...if you want to work on it...the right way...I am sure if you ask John can try to work with you. He even studied that sort of thing in college..." Sheamus look towards John, a slightly hopeful look to his eyes.  
The hopeful look in his lover's eyes broke John's heart. He nodded at Sheamus, fighting to smile.  
"Sure, Shea. I'll help you any way I can. But, Randy is right. Killing yourself on a treadmill or not eating is just not healthy. You want to buff up some, get more toned, no problem. We can work on it." John gave him a wink. "But you are one handsome dude, Baby."

Sheamus gave a light smile. "Th-thank ye John...I-I guess I ju-just was not thinking. Tis mainly me core I need help..." He raised the hand John was holding, kissing his hand. "Once again, me Angel." Randy pursed his lips almost looking like he was trying not to grow ill over the display of mushiness.  
"Now that it's settled can we finish please?"  
"Aye...sorry to both of ye." He let go of John's hand to return to eating. John ate in silence for a few minutes, being thankful for his kind, supportive parents. Sheamus' father sounded like a real piece of work. He hoped he would never have to meet him.


	42. Chapter 42

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"So, what are you guys going to do today?" John asked as he finished his pancakes. "Any plans?"  
"I was planning on running some wash...figure things piled since we got 'ere...plus what ever was already dirty in our bags." Sheamus told him.  
"I had no set plans... except maybe later...just so you two can get it out of your system..."  
"Randy I won't force ye." Sheamus told him.  
"I already agreed."  
"We will see...I won't enjoy it if ye don't."  
"We will see..."  
John gave Randy a concerned look. "I agree with Shea, Randy. I don't feel right playing around if you only do it because you promised. I want you to have fun too."

"I don't know how I will feel ok...it has been a long time since I have been on the receivers side of bondage..." He gave a faint cough, rolling his head, stretching his neck. "And was not a pleasant memory...ok?"  
"Randy, I had no clue." Sheamus' tone faintly worried.  
"Yeah I know...Don't get me wrong...it was nothing compared to...that..." He looks between the two of them "I just need to say one word?"  
"Aye...ye say stop and it stops..."

John's heart dropped as he remembered some of the things that Randy had confessed to him in the past while crying and drunk out of his head. How could he have been such a fool? "Ran, I'm sorry. I shouldn't even have asked. I knew better…I didn't think. God, I'm such an inconsiderate jerk." John looked at the ground, feeling like shit. "Forgive me?"  
"It's ok, John...I...I want to try...I trust you two...plus I don't think Shea has..." Randy tried to clear his throat. "An arm binder."  
Sheamus listened thinking. "I think I know what yer talking of...nay I was thinking long the lines of how we had John."  
"I should be able to handle that...if not just one word...I can deal..."  
"One word, Ran. It stops." John agreed. "I would never do anything to hurt you."

Randy nodded as he got up to place his plate in the sink. "A couple of hours...ok?"  
"Aye that's fine by me..." Sheamus got up, handling his plate and the empty trays. He then made sure the oven was off. "The cabinet is not locked if you wish to go up and look...I need to start gathering stuff for the first load...I seen clothing dropped all other this place...this isn't frat house."  
Randy tried to chuckle at his comment. "Come on three obviously horny guys what do you expect?" He chuckled. "Oh, John's shirt is in the family room...that is my fault."  
"Not going to ask. John can ye grab the bags if ye need stuff washed and the ones in the entry? I take them to the utility room. It's right through there." He pointed to a white door against one of the walls of the kitchen.  
John nodded. "Sure thing, Shea." He got up and went upstairs to gather all his dirty cloths.

Randy, out of curiosity followed Sheamus' advice and went up to what was John's room and over to the storage cabinet. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to see. It was very basic from what he had seen and read. There was a few different wrist and ankle restraints, a few paddles, different toys, not a huge collection, but a nice variety. Toward the back were a couple of floggers. He took one, feeling the weight in his hand, the feel of the leather as he ran it across his other palm. He felt his heart race slightly in either fear, anticipation, or excitement. John came out of the bathroom beside his bedroom and noticed Randy looking inside the cabinet as he was gathering all his dirty laundry to take downstairs. He came behind his friend, looking at the flogger in curiosity, his arms full of cloths. "I always wanted to see one of those in person." John admitted, staring at it. "I always thought it would be so hot if someone used one on my ass...or my balls...while I was strung up with my hands over my head...damn..." John's voice trailed off as another fantasy wanted to fill his head.

Randy's heart leaped in his throat hearing John as he was lost in his own thoughts before then. He turned his head, looking as John spouted off another fantasy. He would call John crazy...but then again minus the strung up by the arms bit he could almost see it. "Earth to John...you're in the middle of something..." He placed the flogger back where he found it. John shook his head to clear it, his mind filled with images of a Dom Randy dressed only in a pair of black assless chaps wearing out his bound cock with the flogger.  
"Oh yeah, sorry, Ran. But, damn...you should have been inside my head just now." John smirked as he made his way to the door.  
Randy shook his head yelling after the retreating John. "I have a feeling it is very scary in there..." He laughed before moving to the bed sitting down. He bounced a little on the edge before moving back on it. He looked to each side, seeing where the straps were still connected. He stretched his arms out wondering how much slack was Sheamus going to allow him. He closed his eyes, trying to relax. He just had to remember Sheamus nor John was Dave.

Sheamus was sorting ring gear of his and Randy's from their other clothing so they could be washed by themselves, special care had to be used to prevent stretching or discoloring, of course that was not the same issue with John except his pads if they needed it...Sheamus realized that before starting the load and decided to wait for John to ask him. John walked into the utility room carrying some dirty towels and the remainder of his dirty cloths. "Hey, Shea. Sorry I took so long. Randy was in my room looking inside the cabinet and I got distracted a little."  
"Nay a problem...glad he is taking my advice. Um...I'm running our ring stuff first...since Randy and I need them dry before Monday...ye need yer pads tossed in?"  
"Sure, if you don't care. I'll just have them ready when I go back to work." John laid his cloths down. "You got some interesting stuff in that cabinet, Babe. I didn't know you owned a flogger."

"Aye, I have more than enough space for them...as for thee floggers aye I have a couple of the...what some may call softer ones. the tails are a soft suede. The stiffer ones nay..." He waited for John to dig his pads out from the road stuff adding them to the machine. Starting it up he turned to look at John. "So what ye have in mind for this whole thing with Randy?"  
John looked a little uncomfortable. "Honestly, Shea, I have no idea. When you talked about us doing it, I just thought the idea in general was sexy. I'm a little out of my element here. Most of my fantasies feature a Dom Randy." John confessed. "What about you, Babe? Any things you want to try on the Viper?"  
"Well, since ye saw it and I know where I keep it I take it he was admiring one of the floggers ...wonder how it would sound hitting off his cheeks with him up on his knees." He gave a faint lick of his lips.. "Wonder if I can get him moaning like I did ye on camera. Parting his tight ass giving it a different kinda lashing." He closed his eyes with a low moan. He then opened them, looking at John. "Come 'ere, Angel..." He grabbed John by his shirt collar, pulling him towards him, descending his lips to John's in a hungry, heated manner. He moaned against John's lips, his body felt so flushed, and just needing the contact.

John was taken completely off guard by Sheamus' kiss. One minute they were talking the next his boyfriend was kissing him, moaning against his lips. John just went with it, letting out a few moans of his own as he let Sheamus take control of his mouth. Slowly Sheamus softened the kiss before breaking it. Then releasing John's shirt. "I'm sorry me Angel...not quite sure what came over me..." He blushed with the slight fib. "I know such a filthy thing to want to do...some would feel degraded performing it...it just...And well I don't know if ye would have been disgusted kissing me after I did it...I...I just needed to feel ye."

John smiled, thinking again how cute his boyfriend looked blushing. "You never have to apologize for kissing me, Babe. I love it. As for me finding what you said disgusting...no, it's fucking hot. You should see inside my head at times." John gave a short laugh, his voice growing low and seductive. "I'll tell you what, Baby. I want you to fucking rim his ass until he comes apart from the pleasure of it. Make the Viper lose control. Then I want you to kiss me so hard that I taste Randy for days." John's eyes were glazed with arousal. "Fucking hot shit."  
Sheamus closed his eyes, giving a slow pant as he just had to reach down touching himself through the shorts. "Oh fuck...mmmmm" Opening his eyes, he gave a lick of his lips. "Damn...let's go..." He grabbed John's hands leading him from the utility room. John was shocked by Sheamus' enthusiasm as he was all but dragged from the utility room. Something had his lover incredibly heated and damn if he was not going to enjoy the ride.


	43. Chapter 43

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Reaching the bedroom Sheamus was surprised to find Randy laying on the bed his arms stretched out to the sides while his legs were out straight, his eyes closed. In an eerie way it reminded Sheamus of a crucifixion pose. He moved toward the bed his eyes scrolling over Randy's body from his feet up to his legs over the black shorts he was in to his tight abs and firm chest to an almost peaceful face. Randy opened his eyes almost feeling at least one set of eyes watching him. He saw both men near the foot of the bed.

He could see the darkening to Sheamus eyes. "I guess that it's time..." He took a deep breath as he sat up. "So how will this play?"  
"Well first thing is ye strip...then I want ye face down on yer knees...then ye just take what ever we decide to give ye."  
"You not gonna..."  
Sheamus started tisking. "Ye just do as yer told..."  
"Yes...sir." Randy moved to slide from the bed and pulled down his shorts, looking between Sheamus and John. Him being the only one currently naked made him feel awfully exposed. He moved back on the bed until he was kneeling near the center of it. Bowing forward, he waited.  
"Spread yer legs Orton...give ye a good base ye may be there a while."  
Randy slowly obeyed. Sheamus licked his lips as he slowly took in how Randy's muscles moved and stretched in that pose. "Help me with his arms?" Sheamus asked John. He headed toward the bed actually adjusting the straps a little longer. "Arms forward." Randy stretched his arms straight ahead like he did in one of his stretches.

John was aroused beyond words at this confident, demanding Sheamus. Gone was the blushing boyfriend of a few minutes ago. He nodded and moved to the front of the bed, taking one of Randy's arms and locking it in the restraint as Sheamus did Randy's other one. Once finished, John stood silent to see what Sheamus was going to do next. Sheamus moved around the room to the cabinet opening it. Reaching in he saw both were where he normally stored them. He pulled out a black soft suede flogger that had 13 tails on it. Each tail was about 18 inches long. He looked it over before looking at Randy. He headed back for the bed. "Remember just one word."

"Yes, sir..." Randy lifted his head just enough to speak clearly. Sheamus took the flogger, running it slowly from the base of Randy's neck down along his spine, the tails barely sweeping the skin. Randy trembled slightly. Once at the base Sheamus started to lightly lash one side then the other of Randy's ass.  
"Just let go...yer holding back..." He started to swing a little harder, the flogger's hits were like dull thuds against his flesh. not the hard sting one normally thinks of with a whip. Randy's back could be seen flexing with his breaths. John walked over, watching the show in curiosity. All the years that him and Randy had fucked this was really the first time he had ever got a good view of Randy's ass. It was round and firm, a work of art.

"Damn fine ass." John mumbled as he ran a hand over the heated flesh. It was surreal watching the man who usually dominated him in every way bound and at their mercy. Seeing John almost spellbound Sheamus managed to stop the whip before John was hit by accident. "That it is, Angel...one I plan to feast on for days. Hold his cheeks for me..." Sheamus set the whip aside then started to strip from his clothing.  
John reached over, grasping each of Randy's firm cheeks in his hands before gently pulling then apart, revealing Randy's tight pink hole to him for the first time. "Damn." Randy couldn't help but squirm a little feeling John's hands on his ass, the flesh slightly sensitive from the whip.  
"Perfect." Sheamus remarked as he moved onto the bed. He leaned forward swiping his tongue over the puckered flesh.  
Randy gave a shaky breath. "Ca-can't we talk...a-abo-about this?"  
"Hmmm nope..." This time Sheamus moved his lips even closer flicking his tongue repeatedly over the spot. Randy tried to squirm away, but Sheamus used his strong hands to hold Randy still while John kept the cheeks parted. Then as Sheamus wiggled his tongue he worked to push it into the resistant body. He took one hand off Randy's hip smoothing it up the younger man's back slowly. Both men moaned as Randy finally relaxed some to allow Sheamus' tongue to dive inside.

Randy moaned softly, heated, as Sheamus' was feeding his carnal hunger. His head moved to feast more on Randy's taste. "Oh fuck...oh...oh...mmmmm" Randy started to pant out. The hand that was on Randy's back moved so a finger could be slipped into Randy's slowly loosening body as Sheamus mouth feasted on his flesh. Randy was becoming louder his ass wanting to move back to feel even more. John felt his cock thicken from arousal as he watched the mighty, dominate Viper give in to the pleasure that Sheamus was bringing him. He knew first hand how blissful that sinful tongue could be feasting on your ass.  
"Fuck yeah." John mumbled, watching the scene unfold. "Eat out that ass good. Make him fucking beg for more."

Sheamus' head moved shaking wanting to feel buried, feel smothered by Randy's ass. He crooked the finger feeling the soft pad that caused Randy to howl from the jolt of pleasure. Sheamus' other hand moved to grab John's far hand moving it off Randy's ass and down to Randy's hardened cock. He then guided John's other hand to his own stone hard cock that was dripping.  
John began to stroke both of his boyfriend's hard cocks, loving the feeling of holding the arousal of both of the men he loved in his hands. He moved his hands up and down, giving the two hard members the same attentions that he himself enjoyed, trying to bring them greatest pleasure. It was so erotic to hear Randy and Sheamus' lust filled moans and feel the heat radiating off Randy's sweat glistening body.

Randy moaned, wanting to thrash in his binds, his whole body was tingling, feeling a fire that wanted to consume him. Between moans were harsh raged pants. "Ooooh More...pl-please...fu-fuck me...fuck me...need more." The words ripping from his normally calm body. Sheamus reluctantly pulled his mouth away sliding a second finger into Randy's ass pumping away as he moaned hard as John was stroking him.  
"Ye want more Randy?"  
"YES GOD YES! FUCK...PL-please Sheamus sir...fuck me..."  
"There is more isn't there..." He motioned John to stop touching him sliding his cock from John's touch to take it in his own hand to tease Randy's ass. A needy moan fell Randy's lips. "I feel something else..."

"Yes..."  
"Say it...how can we give it to ye if ye don't ask?"  
"Jo-Johnny..." His breath was shaky as Sheamus just barely started to push his hardened cock into his loosened hole. "Le-mmmmm let me..." He lifted his head to lick his parched lips. the same time Sheamus was slowly pushing deeper. "oh fuck...I want to taste your cock!" Randy basically blurted out before curling forward again. If John could have passed out from shock at Randy's pleas, he probably would have. He never in his wildest dreams expected the Viper to sound so wanton, so needy. And he sure as hell never expected Randy to ask for his cock. It was sexy to say the least. John stepped back, stripping himself naked before climbing on the bed in front of Randy's face, his thighs spread, holding his hard manhood in his hand.  
"You want to taste me, Randy?" John pushed his glistening tip up to Randy's mouth but did not force it passed his lips. He was fairly certain that Randy did not give blowjobs often and he did not want to force his lover into doing any more than he wanted to.

Randy moved parting his lips so his tongue could pass them to swipe along John's shaft until it reached the head. He gave a moan, his eyes closing as Sheamus slowly slid in and out of his ass brushing along his sensitive bundle. Opening his eyes again he placed his lips barely against the tip of John's head. He sucked almost timid like, using his tongue to flick at and dip into the opening at the tip. He moaned more as his tongue grabbed faint traces of John's growing arousal. John could stand the teasing tongue no longer. He got on his knees and grasped the back of Randy's head, pushing his cock into Randy's wet mouth. It felt amazing. "Oh, fuck! So good! Mmmm!" John threw his head back, his eyes closed in pleasure. Being a submissive it was rare for him to be on the receiving end of a good blowjob, unless it was a female ring rat, and that had been awhile.

Randy eyes widened some caught off guard, a part of him wanted it...needed it. He moaned deep, feeling John hit the back of his mouth. He couldn't help but gag some until the pressure was released. As Randy coughed Sheamus couldn't help the moan as it caused Randy's ass to tighten around him. Randy tried to move to a better range for him to move up and down John's good size cock as he did he started to suck more and more. Sheamus at the same time started to fuck Randy harder and faster. Randy pulled off of John's cock licking the head looking up at him. his voice a husky heated whisper. "You...You taste so good, Baby...Le-let me taste it all." He then went back down on his cock sucking along the length as much as he could handle. His eyes closing as he head moved to a different space. John's head was spinning from his arousal and disbelief. It was like a crazy dream. Randy was sucking his cock...his cock. Randy said he tasted good! Fuck, Randy called him baby! John began to thrust his hips, burying his needy member deeper inside of his Viper's willing mouth. He never wanted the experience to end. He was more than Randy's slut. He was Randy's equal...Randy's lover.

"Uhh! Going to cum soon, Randy!" John groaned, not wanting to fill the man's mouth against his will. "Your mouth feels so fucking good!" Randy moaned, trying to bury even more of John's cock in his mouth. If he was asked later he wouldn't be able to tell you why he wanted...no needed this so bad. He moaned deeply as Sheamus took a hold of his cock, jerking it fast feeling he was about ready to blow. "That's it Angel...feed it to him...oh god...so hot...he so needs this...us...mmmm" John felt himself nearing his climax as he felt Randy take in more and more of his shaft down. Hearing Sheamus' words of encouragement to him caused him to topple over the edge, pumping his hips as he filled Randy's mouth with his warm release, pleasure pouring over him in waves.  
"Fuckkkkk! Take it, Baby! Take it all down! Damn! Ohhhhh!"

Fully tasting John was Randy's own undoing. He worked to swallow the warm seed as it flooded him mouth. Tastes of it did pass the corners of his mouth. He nearly cried around John's cock as he came. He wanted to do so good for John, but after his screaming release that painted Sheamus' hand, part of his own body and the bed he practically collapsed in front of John. Just as with John, Sheamus pulled out before reaching his own climax, not wishing any distress to ruin Randy's bliss. He leaned back on his heels closing his eyes as he started to touch himself with the hand painted with Randy's essence. Deep growl like moans passing his lips. John was so turned on by Sheamus' display. He left Randy to bask in his afterglow and made his way over to his Irish lover, crawling across the bed to reach him.

"Let me...let me pleasure you...Sir." John spoke softly, taking Sheamus' hand off his cock to replace it with his own mouth. He moaned as his head bobbed up and down on the warm member, tasting Randy and Randy's cum as he licked and sucked with enthusiasm.  
"So good Angel...mmmm, soooo goooodddd" Sheamus cried out as he came. Uncurling his legs from under himself he moved to look at John. A tired hand brushing his cheek. "Le-lets free him for we all pa-pass out."  
John nodded as he went to the front of the bed and worked Randy free from his restraints, rubbing each of Randy's wrists as he did so. "Randy, are you awake?" He whispered softly, petting his head, a little concerned for the silent man.

Sheamus moved as well to the head of the bed, gentle touching Randy's face. "It ok, Randy...we got ye..we got ye...ye can relax." A long content sigh fell from Randy's lips as his body pushed to uncurl itself laying flat on the bed, physically so wiped he could care less about the mess he was spreading on himself and the bed under him. His arms almost limp reached for John's hands as they pet his head, reaching up his arm towards John's body. His almost clumsy movements were almost reminiscent of someone when drunk. "I think he wants ye to lay with him." Sheamus almost chuckles as he climbs into the bed behind Randy. "Aye, I know it early in the day...the calm will be nice though."

John smiled softly as he laid down beside of Randy, pulling the exhausted man close, snuggling up with a contented sigh. "Shea, I don't care what time of the day it is." John mumbled, his eyes closing. "If Randy ever wants me to lay with him I'm sure not going to pass that up. I've waited for this for over ten years. Let me bask."

Sheamus gave a tired smile as John. "Tis fine ...enjoy'' He stumbled slightly from the bed to retrieve a spare blanket for them and cut the light before rejoining the two on the bed. John was wrapped weakly in Randy's hold, his breath already the slow gentle rhythm of sleep. Sheamus carefully wrapped Randy in almost a spooning position before drifting off himself. John was so satisfied and content. He turned in Randy's arms so that Randy was spooning him much the same way Sheamus was Randy. With one more happy sigh, John snuggled against his lover and joined the other two men in sleep.


	44. Chapter 44

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

A few hours passed before Randy started to finally get sense of himself again. His eyes were closed, just knowing he felt like he was cocooned in warmth. It was a strange but nice feeling. Along with the warmth was a dull ache through his whole body, but oddly it felt welcoming. Taking a slightly deeper breath, he slowly opened his eyes, his mind trying to take in the feeling and sights around him. He was on his side his one arm wrapped around John, who had his back pressed up near him. He was actually holding John...and part of him thought it felt rather nice.

He went to lift his head. He saw the pale arm of Sheamus wrapped around his chest and he was held lightly against him. It still felt so surreal to him. It wasn't that he blacked out...he remembered it...but it felt like a strange dream. He knew it had happened yet he still wanted to question it. Did he really let go that much...revert to a place he hadn't allowed for a long time? He was almost scared to move, he didn't want to wake them...he wasn't sure what would happen if he did. He couldn't believe some of the words that came from his mouth...and his actions...damn even John's actions to some of it. He had to get up soon though the longer he laid the more filthy he felt, knowing he passed out soon after he came.

He didn't know why, he decided to tempt John to wake. Being so close between them made him feel a hand around John's body and slowly began to trace the sculpted muscles of his chest and abs, moving his head to slowly begin kissing the side of John's neck. He jumped slightly when he felt Sheamus tighten his grip around him, pulling him tighter against his back. "Why don't ye give the poor boy a break?" He whispered in Randy's ear.  
"Him a break...you two tore into me remember?" His deep baritone a harsh whisper.  
"Only cause ye asked him...begged him." Sheamus' voice a low deep whisper.  
Randy panted a little. "What the fuck man...what you doing to my head?"  
"It's yer own thoughts Randy...yer just finally admitting them." Sheamus slowly started to tease Randy the same way Randy has started to tease John.

"OK...OK...enough...yo-you keep that up I won't be able to not bother him...cause I'll be poking him."  
"Mmmm imagine that...you grinding his ass while I grind yours..."  
"Let me up..."  
"Why?"  
"Shea I am asking...let me up."  
Sheamus had a feeling Randy wasn't playing...that he was only moments away from saying one of two words.  
"Ok, Randy...Sorry just having bit o'fun..." He let go of Randy, sliding back off the bed. He leaned against one of the bottom posts while Randy slowly let go of John in hope of not disturbing him as he slid backwards off the bed and headed into the guest bathroom to shower. Sheamus heaved a sigh, just crossing his arms over his chest thinking.

John woke from his deep sleep feeling a loss of warmth. He had felt so at peace in Randy's arms, pressed close against his warm body. Snuggling backward, he found any empty space where his lover had been. "Randy? You still there?" He mumbled, his voice husky from sleep.  
"He is in the shower, Angel..." Sheamus gave a small sigh. "Not fully sure what happened...I think I may have tapped into a piece of him he was nay fully comfortable having touched..." He moved around the bed to the side John was on. "I'm going to hop in a shower meself...then find sheets to change the bed. Ye wish to join me...or wait to take one alone?"

"No, you go ahead and shower, Baby. I'm going to lay here a few minutes and try to wake up more." John gave Sheamus a sleepy smile as he yawned. "Enjoy your private shower and take your time, Sexy."  
"Ok, Angel...maybe time wise tis safer..." He leaned down, kissing John's forehead before he went to grab his shorts, leaving the room heading for the master suite. Once inside, he shut the door to the bathroom starting up a nice steamy spray.

John laid in the bed a few minutes, listening to the sound of water running as Randy took his shower. Thinking of Randy, John climbed from the bed and walked into the guest bathroom. The bathroom was filled with steam from the warm water and John could see an outline of Randy's body behind the closed shower door. He walked up to the door and cracked it open slightly, hit with a rush of warm, moist air. "Randy?" He called, not knowing what else to say to his boyfriend. Randy was partly slumped forward, his head lowered. His one hand was braced on the wall, the other repeatedly running over his head. His head still felt like it was spinning, trying to make head and tail, up from down. He hadn't heard either door opening, his head turning faintly to the side, hearing his name called or at least he thought he did.

"Yes?" John suddenly felt a little hesitant and nervous as he looked at his best friend. For once, teasing Randy or making their usual witty banter seemed out-of-place. John did not know how Randy would react no matter what he said.  
"C-Can I shower with you?" John stuttered a little, letting his uneasiness shine through. Randy started to stand up a little more unsure how he should feel...he was at war with himself.  
"I guess I did confiscate your bathroom without asking didn't I..."He turned to face John. Rolling his neck before rubbing the side of it, looking at John he was feeling conflicted and couldn't help but turn back away. "Yeah...sure."

Some of John's happiness over the recent events was beginning to fade as he looked into Randy's conflicted eyes. He desperately hoped that things would not be strained between them now. Not knowing what else to do, John stepped into the shower and closed the door, awkwardly reaching past Randy for the bottle of body wash. "Thanks, Man. This water feels damn good." John tried to make light talk as Randy looked as if he may bolt from him at any minute if provoked. As John reached past him, Randy grabbed a hold of John's arm and turned to face John again. His breath passing his lips in little puffs from nerves. Even with water all around him, suddenly his mouth felt dry like the desert.

"John..." He closed his eyes, the words floating in his head...but he just could not think of how to form coherent statements out of his mouth. John was getting very worried by Randy's attitude and actions. This was not the cocky, dominating Randy that he was so used to seeing.  
"Randy, buddy, are you ok?" John asked, worry lacing his voice, his shower forgotten briefly.  
"Ho-honestly...I...I don't know, Johnny...I don't know...I feel like I'm in a dense fog...so...so many con-flicts..." He slowly opened his eyes, looking at John's face, he lightly moved both hand to cup it. "I...I should of treated you better over the years...taking you...our friendship...for granted...the ways I just used you...it...it wasn't right...Yet..." He closed his eyes again, lowering his head his hands dropping to John's shoulders as he became lost in thought again.

Now John was really frightened. He had only seen his best friend so unsure, so broken two other times in the past that he could recall. Had he and Sheamus pushed Randy too far? "You have nothing to apologize for, Ran." John replied firmly. " So, maybe you weren't a perfect friend in the past...neither was I. We were both too damn stubborn to admit our true feelings." He paused to catch a breath, looking up into Randy's face. "As far as using me, believe me I loved it. I craved everything you dished out...and God help me, I wanted more. So no guilt is allowed." John gave Randy a reassuring smile.  
Randy nodded, almost shaking. "I...I feel...co-confused...in two..." He tried to get himself to open his eyes again to look at John's face. "Part of me would love to take you, throw you up against the wall and fuck the living hell out of you...but another part...on-one I haven't felt for a long time..." He tried to take a deep breath.

As he tried to speak again it came out in heated pants. "I would love to sink to my knees in front of you...to taste you again...an even deeper part of me wonders the feel of your cock filling all parts of me..." John was so surprised by what Randy had said he almost did not know how to respond. He had never heard Randy talk to him in this way before.  
"My-my cock? You mean you want me to fuck you?" John almost whispered in disbelief. "Ran, I...I don't know if I could. It might feel so strange and out-of-place."  
Randy slowly shook his head, letting go of John's shoulder finally after so long. "Told you...two conflicting feelings...forget it..." He turned back towards the water at the same time handing John the body wash. "I just need to get my head on right again...sorry."

John took the bottle, fearing he had offended his boyfriend by his response. "Ok, Ran. But if you ever have that desire come back for me to...just tell me and I'll see what I can do. I...I love you and want you to be happy." John poured some soap into his hand and began to rub it all over his chest and shoulders, working his way down his body.  
Randy shook his head. "No...th-that isn't what makes you happy, John...not anymore...I...I wouldn't." He tried to focus on finishing washing and not the heat washing over his body and pooling into his core. He was hating himself for those thoughts and now telling John of them. He knew it wasn't right...once again he was sadly objectifying John...opening his mouth over his crazy thoughts without consideration. He slumped forward, bracing on the wall again. He hoped John wouldn't notice as his eyes closed, touching himself.


	45. Chapter 45

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John watched Randy as he washed himself. When he noticed his Viper with his eyes closed, touching himself, he could stand still no longer. Walking behind Randy, so that his hardening cock was pressing into Randy's back, John whispered. "What's got you so hot, Baby? Tell me what's going on inside that beautiful, insane mind of yours? Share with me and let your Johnny help make it happen for you. And for your information...what makes you happy makes me happy too. We are a team, Ran. I fucking love and worship you."  
Randy gave a moan, feeling John behind him. "I'm a filthy pig..." He moaned, wanting to push against John more. "I-I must be sick...I wa-want you...fe-feel you...se-sex all the ti-time..." He stopped touching himself both hands braced on the wall as he bent forward more. While partly accident...partly subconscious the movement did press his backside closer causing a heated moan. "I...I am just fil-filthy...ar-aren't I..." Part of him felt disgusted, unworthy...he wanted to move away...why didn't he though?

John felt conflicting emotions run through him as he looked at the needy Randy in front of him. A part of him wanted to refuse the obvious offer, tell Randy he was a bottom now and did not usually enjoy topping anyone. But another part wanted to please his lover and give him what he so obviously needed. For Randy, he would do anything. John took one finger and gently began to push it inside of Randy's ass, pushing past the tight ring of muscles. "No, Baby. Not dirty. But you need this, don't you? You need to feel me inside your tight hole?" John's body shook with his nervousness. "If that's what you honestly need...I'm willing to try for you."  
Randy gave a low moan. "Wan-want...you...bu...mmmm" He moved his head to look back at John...even if John tried to hide it he could see the conflict within John's face. He up righted his body pulling free from John's touch. "No...no..." He turned facing John. "It should be because you want to...not need to try..."

Randy lowered his head covering them with his hands. "I am fucking disgusting! I just had sex...was taken...no..." His body almost shook he wanted to get away...space...but the small space there was no getting past John. He was disgusting in a way no amount of washing would clean.  
John was a little confused and hurt as he looked at the disgust written all over Randy's face. Randy never had that look on his face around him, only heat and passion. What had Sheamus done to him?  
"W-Why are you dirty for wanting sex with the man who loves you? Why do you look so disgusted, Ran?" John turned away, moving from the shower, wanting to get out of there before Randy saw him break down. "You can have your space. I know you fucking want it."

Randy felt numb as John tossed questions at him...then left before he could even try to answer...the big question was could he answer them? He was so torn...why did he now question his want for sex? Wasn't he always this bad...if he didn't have a partner he found a rat...it was just how he was. But could he expect John and Sheamus to be as non stop as he felt...a healthy sexual appetite was on thing...but this boarded obsessive. John saying he looked disgusted...he was...at himself. Randy hardly even felt the water anymore, but still had some thought to shut it as he collapsed to the floor tears wetting his face... disgusted over his one form of coping, his mind now debating one of the other two. John stumbled from the bathroom, his eyes registering that their bed had been made but his brain not caring. Seeing Randy look at him that way after being held and feeling loved was driving him to the point of a breakdown. Randy had called himself a dirty pig for wanting to be with him; the pain in his heart was piercing. The look in his eyes had said it all. Randy found him and their relationship disgusting.

John bent over, tears almost blinding him as he snatched a pair of shorts from his bag and pulled them on, not caring what they were. He just wanted to be alone. He was such a fool. Why had he messed with the dynamics in his relationship with Randy when it had worked for all these years? For one day of kinky fun? John left the bedroom and searched for a place to be alone. Finding the master bedroom empty, he entered and sat on the floor in a corner out of sight, his knees drawn up and his face buried in his hands as he finally allowed the powerful sobs to wrack his body, his shoulders shaking in untold heartache.

Sheamus was down in the kitchen looking over take-out menus. He figured Randy had been such a good sport and opened up they would splurge and get pizza. He looked at the clock on the oven and tried not to get worried. He had not seen John when he went to make the bed. He realized he didn't see Randy either. Something told him that John went to check on Randy after he had slipped that something may have been off. It was now that feeling of something being off that worried him. He headed upstairs just to check on things...if it sounded like they were 'busy' he wouldn't interfere. Reaching the top of the steps, he saw the master bedroom door ajar. He figured Randy must have gone in to get dressed. He went to push the door open to ask about the dinner choice. Before he could open his mouth he thought he heard an uneasy sound. A sound that griped his heart hard. The light was off in the room and he was unsure to turn it on or not. "Who's in 'ere?

John heard Sheamus call and tried to compose himself for a moment. He just wanted to be alone in the dark with his grief. He did not feel like answering any hard questions.  
"It's John." He answered, fighting to keep his voice steady. "I just need a few minutes...alone. I'll be down shortly."  
Sheamus took a deep breath trying to not let it come out as a sigh. "Ok, Angel...whatever ye need...if ye need me..." He wanted to add more wishing John was not weeping...he wished he knew why...he only could think of one thing as he left the room shutting the door behind him. He headed for the guest room, opening the door he didn't see Randy...the room was quiet, too much so. He headed to check the bathroom, the shower door not closed all the way Sheamus could see the large man on his knees inside. "Randy?" He stepped inside wearing dark gray shorts and a tank top. "Randy, what happened, Fella?" He leaned down to help him up. Randy got up but the sadness as quickly replaced with anger. He shoved Sheamus off him causing the larger man to stumble back out of the shower stall.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"  
"Whoa...what the hell?" Randy moved toward him, but headed out of the room. Sheamus followed. Randy was grabbing his shorts from the floor. He debated throwing them on despite being dirty. "Randy calm down and tell me what is going on...Ye and Johnny both..." He went to grab Randy next he knew he was flat on his ass as Randy cold-cocked him one.  
"I FUCKING TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME!" Randy was seething. "Stay the fuck out of mine and John's head and worry bout your own fucked up shit, in your own crazy head!" He then stormed from the room storming into the master bedroom to throw some clean clothing on. He was in such a blind rage he didn't even notice John's presence in the room. nearly ripping the drawer open to remove a pair of jeans, then a tee-shirt.

John heard Randy storm into the bedroom in rage. He was the last person he wanted to see or talk to. It just hurt too damn much. John curled in a ball in the corner of the darkened room, hoping Randy would not notice he was there. Dressing in a rush he headed for the bedroom door. His hand froze on the door, "I should have never let you get wrapped up with him, Johnny..." He spoke it seemingly to no one, just a random thought out loud. He sighed before opening the door more to head out the room and downstairs.

John sat in the dark room alone, his heart racing. What had Randy meant by his words? What was so wrong with Sheamus that Randy regretted them even all being together? Feeling even more hurt and confused than before John climbed from the floor and into their large shared bed, pulling the blankets up around him. He did not care if he ate, he just wanted to sleep and forget for a while. John couldn't face seeing the disgust in Randy's eyes or the sympathy in Sheamus'. His body worn from his sobbing and emotional distress, John drifted off to sleep, not caring what either of his lovers thought of his absence.

Randy grabbed his phone, keys and headed for the garage. He hopped on his bike and gunned it out of there. At first he wasn't even sure where he was heading. At this point, he didn't really care. Sheamus was not even sure how long he was on the floor for before he moved to stand. He placed a hand delicately to his sore jaw. He was unsure what hurt more...his jaw or his heart...not only had Randy hit him for showing concern...he called him crazy...He left the room, making his way back downstairs. The quiet helped him none as he went to the kitchen for some ice. wrapping it on a towel he went in the family room, grabbing the bottle of Scotch before wandering to the back patio. Falling back in a chair, he popped the top off, tipping at least a shot worth back straight from the bottle setting it on the table, his head tilted back just looking up at the night-time sky.


	46. Chapter 46

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

About an hour passed when Randy stopped driving. He nearly laughed seeing where his wandering led him. "Just can't get you from my head can I, Johnny Boy?" He headed down the drive to John's Florida home that made Sheamus' looks small in comparison. Parking, he headed up the front of the house, pulling out his keys he searched them for his copy to the house and entered. He moved over, entering the security code. He then pulled out his phone, sending a text to John unsure if he would even get it. _#At the clubhouse...I'm sorry for before. I was not myself...You are mine...#_ He hit send and headed for the game room, knowing John normally kept a bottle or two of JD around for him.

* * *

John woke up feeling worse than before. He looked over at the clock beside the bed to realize he had slept for over two hours. Climbing from the bed, John went into the master bath and splashed a little cool water on his face. Realizing that he was wearing only a pair of shorts, John headed back to his room to put on his socks, shoes, and a t-shirt. He headed slowly downstairs to a seemingly empty house.

Thinking both men had taken off and left him, John went to retrieve his phone that he had recovered from Sheamus two days ago. The message Randy had left him made him smile but he was sad that Randy was at his home so they could not talk. Hitting reply, John typed._ #Enjoy the house. Make yourself at home. Sorry that I couldn't give you what you need. You are my Everything.#_ John hit send and pocketed his phone in his shorts pocket. He walked through the house until he noticed Sheamus sitting outside on the patio. He walked outside to join him. "Hey." John greeted softly, looking up at the night sky.

* * *

Randy was sitting alone...JD his only friend at the moment, over an hour passed when his phone went off. He opened it looking at the reply. #What I need...you...not home without...you..# He tossed the phone down on the table next to him.

* * *

Sheamus slowly rolled his head towards him, his eye could show he was in an inebriated state. also the bruise showing quite nicely on his jaw. "Whoa...one of ye still here?" He gave a sad laugh looking back towards the moon.  
"Where would I go? I'm your prisoner, remember?" John actually teased softly. His phone went off in his pocket. Pulling it out to read Randy's reply, John gave a sad smile, feeling a bit better. _#You have me. Don't go out drunk. Get some rest. I'm yours.#_ John replied and hit the send button.  
"Randy." John explained simply as he moved to sit down beside Sheamus.  
"What of 'im?" Besides the buzz he felt numb. Sheamus hardly even felt the throb in his jaw anymore. "Aren't ye worried I'll screw yer mind...make ye as crazy as I am...just a crazy foolish man screwing with yer head." Sheamus eyes grew wet, but the tears not falling, just pooling in his tilted back head.

* * *

Randy heard the phone. He looked at it, debating looking or not. He grabbed it opening it. He chuckled at the message John knew him so well to realize he would have a bottle in his hand. _#Not going, hope to have#_ He paused his typing the word he wanted to put...he cursed it, but knew John love it...he hated being an emotional person, that was not him...not anymore but he typed it anyway. _#my baby by me soon#_ He hit send before taking another shot of JD closing his eyes as the burn ran down his throat and over his body.

* * *

"He's staying the night at my house. I don't want him driving drunk." John explained. Noticing the bruise on Sheamus' jaw and hearing his bitter words, John knew that Randy had once again allowed his Viper temper to be set free. "You're not crazy, Shea." John gently ran a finger over the nasty looking bruise. "Randy is a good man...a loving man. But he also has a temper and says things in haste that hurt. He hurt me tonight. But, if you really love him you just learn to accept it and wait it out. It's not an excuse...It's just the truth." Hearing his phone go off, John looked at his lover's reply and smiled at the use of the word baby in the text. He knew what it had cost Randy to type that to him. _#Thanks. Talk to You Tomorrow. Dream of Me#_ John stuffed his phone in his pocket, knowing Randy was probably too far gone to reply now.

Sheamus didn't even register the pain when John touched the bruise. his voice choked up "Me Angel...no-not going to fly away?" Tears spilling from his eyes. He then slowly closed them "The Viper's poison burns deep...says I poison his mind...drive him crazy like me." He places a hand over his chest. "Hurts, Me Angel..." John's heart broke. How could Randy say something so cruel to his boyfriend? His love? He climbed into the chair on top of Sheamus' lap, straddling him to cup his face in his hands.  
"No, I'm not flying away. I'm here for you. I know it hurts. Randy hurt me too. He's going through something...I love you, Baby. I'll never leave you." John wrapped his arms around Sheamus' neck, holding him close as he stroked his red hair. Sheamus wrapped his arm around John, holding tight. Not as tightly as he could, not as tight as he wanted,  
"I always lose everyone...whatever I did...if I could change it I would...Three years alone...should of been longer. Don't I deserve love, peace...nay some freak...why try...why try...Cursed...why fight..." His wild rambling slipping one into the next as he buried his head into John's neck.

Rage at his Viper began to fill John's heart as he held the broken Sheamus. How could Randy have stooped so low, even in anger? This was his man, his boyfriend. He knew all that Sheamus had suffered. "It's not true." John said firmly. "We all have our faults, our skeletons. None of us are perfect. But everyone deserves love. It was not your fault what happened to you and you are not cursed. Randy was being an ass. Now don't say that ever again. Ever." John raised up Sheamus' face and gave him a gentle kiss, tasting tears and alcohol on his trembling lips. Sheamus tried to calm his tears as he finally seemed to register a touch...that of John's lips on his.  
"I...did...so-something thought...what made ye sad...and he so mad...Ju-just fe-felt he needed those things...was I wrong?" He cringed, releasing one hand from around John lightly cupping his bruised jaw. "I nay know how I know or feel these things...wa-was I wrong this time?"

"No, you weren't wrong, Babe." John said softly. "That's what scared Randy so badly. He-He wanted more from me in the shower. He asked me to f-fuck him. When he saw it made me nervous he freaked...said he was a filthy pig for wanting so much sex. That's what hurt me, Shea. Not you. It was the look on Randy's face. Like he was disgusted with himself for even wanting me." John sighed deeply. "God, we are all fucked up aren't we?"  
Sheamus pulled his head back from where it rested on John's shoulder. "It nay the fact he never wanted ye...ye said he wanted ye in a way that I guess he realized after the fact as...unnatural to ye..so spoke before thinkin. I joked with ye both before that ye two are like rabid bunnies when it comes to yer sexual hungers. Maybe something snapped in 'im that made him think that is wrong." He took a slightly shaky breath. "As for his temper...I know he has one I've seen it quite a few times...but this the first he ever struck me cause of it." He eyes grew faintly cold. "And it be the last...I can not change how I act...how I make people feel at times...if ye both think I get in yer heads to know what it is ye need...I can't change that either. I refuse to be someone punchin bag though."

"That was wrong!" John snapped, his blue eyes burning in outrage. "Randy had no right to strike you, temper or not! That was inexcusable! No matter how much we have ever argued over the years we never stooped so low as to hit each other. Randy has to know up front that its not ok and neither of us will tolerate it no matter how much we may love him." John took a deep breath. "Why don't we get something to eat, Babe? We've had a long day." John snuggled against Sheamus, enjoying the close contact.  
"I nay sure how much chomping I be doing tonight...I left menus on the island...go see which looks good to ye...Which ever place ye pick I'll see what they have...if they have nothing to suit me I'll just get by with a can of soup." He leaned his forehead against John's "Thank ye, Angel for staying...for being me life line tonight...if ye had left with 'im..." His eyes closed with a sad sigh.

John nodded and gave Sheamus a parting kiss before climbing from his lap to go look over food options. "Why would I go? I love you, Sheamus. Maybe you haven't been in my heart for as long as Randy has...but you're in just as deep. We're in this for the long haul, Baby. You're stuck with my annoying ass." John slapped his ass teasingly and threw Sheamus a flirty wink over his shoulder as he shook his bubble butt, heading back toward the kitchen.

Sheamus shook his head at John's child like antics. Maybe all three of them were bi-polar whack jobs...or just human nature, who could say for sure. He pulled himself from his chair, rubbing his legs to work the circulation back into them from John resting on them. He didn't dare tell him that, he liked the closeness...needed that closeness. Grabbing the bottle he made his way back into the house even if a little slow from his coordination being off.


	47. Chapter 47

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Heading to the family room he placed the bottle away before heading to the kitchen watching John ponder the different food options. Same time he went to make up a fresh ice pack. "How about Chinese?" John picked up a takeout menu from a local Chinese restaurant. He looked at the bruise on Sheamus' face with a wince as his boyfriend put together an ice pack. "Damn, Baby. Randy really did a number on your jaw. Is there anything I can do?"  
"Just add a quart of Wonton...I am sure it looks worse than it feels right now...then again that may also be the Scotch talkin." Sheamus tried to give a faint laugh, a small smile to his face. "Just can't afford questions when I show up Monday...now can I?"

John shook his head at Sheamus' question. "Shea, you know much I love Randy. I honestly don't know what I would do without him in my life. But I will not sit quietly by and cover up abuse for one of my lovers. If Randy ever strikes you again in anger, I'll have to leave him as much as it would kill me to do that." John picked up the menu and pulled out his cell phone, preparing to call in their order. "You want to go pick up the food or should I have them deliver?"  
"Delivery is fine...As for Randy...well...I'll not be chasing 'im. If he really feel he did wrong he can come to me...I still nay know what hurts and will hurt more...me jaw...me heart...telling me to stop screwing with his head...to focus more on me own screwed up one." He braced both hands on the counter dropping the ice pack shaking his head. "Sorry, Angel...I know ye don't want to keep hearing it...I don't mean to somehow get in both yer heads...besides if I got in his head...doesn't that mean he wanted...never mind..."

"I'm glad that you can get in my head, Shea. Sometimes it's as though you know exactly what I need without me even having to say it." John smiled. He dialed the number to the Chinese restaurant and placed his order. He then sent Randy a text, doubting the man would even be sober enough to read it._ #Coming over soon. Need to talk.#_ "Shea, I may have to go check on Randy after we eat. I'm not leaving you, Baby, but I'm worried. Randy gets all crazy at times like this. I need to go talk some sense into him whether he wants me to or not."  
Sheamus nodded listening. "Tis Ok, Angel...I have heard the tales before. Tis me he is angry with not ye...so I know ye should be just fine." He tried to offer a reassuring smile. "If yer not...then he will get to see a real Irish temper. Since ye said yer gonna check on 'im I take it he told ye where he was running to...or is he that predictable?" He looked down a bit. "I am glad I don't freak ye out with all this craziness...me past...the almost feeling what ye each seem to need. I just don't want questions over..." He motioned to his jaw. "This. I am sure ye realize by now Randy and I pulled a few strings to work this time off...if I show up bruised they may wonder what happened...and since the make-up girls can't exactly match me color. Well creative I am sure will come up with some sort of cover about a scuffle between me and Mark."

John realized Sheamus must have been too upset to have heard his earlier comments about Randy. "Yeah, Babe. He sent me a text. He is crashing at my place. Do you mind if I borrow the rental after we eat to drive over and check on him? I promise to be a good boy and not escape and go back to work." John teased, trying to lighten the mood. "Although, if I remember correctly, you did seem to enjoy my last escape attempt. Might be fun to go kidnap me again."  
"Rental? Yer at me place, Fella...ye were really dead on yer feet the first night, we had a driver drop us off. Ye can borrow my Rover...I am sure with the speed demons yer used to it should be no issue for ye. So the arse got to yer place...and got in? Well least he some place safe." He went to get some ice water.

"It was a bit interesting...maybe try another 'match' once things settle down." Sheamus joked as he walked back to the island, taking a sip. "Ye mind if I say something a bit...bad?"  
The last part of Shea's words caught John's interest. "A re-match? Sounds hot. But I'm kicking your ass next time, Baby." John chuckled. "Bad? Sure, go for it. I like...bad."  
"We shall see, Johnny Boy, we shall see...but...um.." Sheamus downed more water' "I don't wish anything from ye...just observations...well..." He blushed a little "Let me put it this way...I can understand why a part of Randy would wonder how ye would feel...Because, Angel, ye sure are packing in that department."

John ducked his head, a dimpled smile playing on his face, his cheeks blushing a rosy pink. "Thanks, Shea." He mumbled shyly, for once no witty comeback to offer. Sheamus chuckled but gave a faint cringe. He was unsure who was more embarrassed over his comment.  
"Ok this is now a tad awkward. I'm moving to the front living room to keep an ear out for the food." He grabbed his glass, leaving the room. John walked into the front living room and sat down on the couch, leaning back with a sigh. "Sit with me, Baby, and wait on the food?" John patted the spot next to him with his hand. "I'll miss you after dinner when I have to go. I don't like not having both of my guys with me."  
Sheamus walks over sitting next to John. "I'll miss ye too...but we both know it would not be wise me going...if he calmed...I could just set him off again."

John nodded. He knew Randy's temper well. He had dealt with it for years. He laid his head on Sheamus' strong chest, just relaxing and enjoying their closeness. Sheamus draped on arm around John, lightly rubbing his side as he leaned his head against the back of the sofa. About 20 minutes later, the doorbell sounded. Sheamus moved his arm so John could move heading for the door. He grabbed his wallet, opening the door to get the food and pay. there was small talk about him having a rough match which he chuckled as agreeing before shutting the door. "We can chill in the family room...I try to keep the living room neat." He headed down the small hall to the family room, setting the bag on the coffee table. John entered the room and opened the carry out bag, handing Sheamus his food before retrieving his own. He sat down and began eating his chicken and broccoli, dreading confronting Randy but at the same time knowing he would have to. "Shea...am I...am I a slut?" John asked carefully, his voice low.

Sheamus paused, opening the lid to his soup looking over at John. His brow stitched together with worry. "Why ye think that...or do I have a pretty good clue? Yer thinking that...or a certain snake plant the thought there?"  
"No. Randy didn't say that." John looked down at his food as he spoke. "He has only ever called me a slut in good fun while we fuck and I like that. But, awhile back in the shower...it just hurt so bad, Shea. If you would have seen the look in his eyes, the disgust. He said he wanted sex with me too often. That he was a filthy pig...and disgusting...If he is so repulsed by what we do, what does that make me? And I want sex as much as he does. It made me feel like our love was a dirty, shameful secret and I'm nothing but his dirty, secret slut. I can't help feeling that way. I just do." John ate his food, a lump forming in his throat.

Sheamus stood up from where he was sitting to move over with John. Placing a hand on his shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze as he crouched down to his level. "Angel...let me ask ye...now ye have us...would ye think of laying with anyone else?" He knew the words may sting, but there was a reason.  
John looked up in surprise. "Never. I don't want anyone else. Why would I when I have you both?" Sheamus reached his other hand out, brushing John's cheek before leaning to give him a feather soft kiss. The booze running it's course through his system, the pain registering a little more he couldn't kiss him any harder.  
"Then the answer to yer question is no." He reached, stealing a piece of the soft chicken from John's tray before moving back to his soup. Popping the lid off taking a sip of the broth. "Now don't get me wrong...Ye and Randy both have a healthy sexual appetite, I may say at times overly so...but that still does not make ye a slut."

John ate his food, his mind more at ease after hearing Sheamus' honest words. After finishing, John looked at his cell phone; no reply from Randy. He was growing restless. "Shea, if you'll give me the keys to your Rover I'll head over and check on Randy. It's starting to worry me, Babe." John sighed as he stood to fetch his U Can't See Me ball cap and a light jacket to throw over his t-shirt.  
"Aye, not a problem." He placed the lid on the rest of his soup before moving to the entry table, grabbing the one set of keys carrying them to John. "The other door in the utility room leads to the garage...that reminds me I guess I'd better switch things around."

John gave Sheamus a parting kiss, taking the keys as he kissed his man. "Wish me luck, Babe. I'm gonna need it." John chuckled as he prepared to head out to see his Viper.  
"May ye have all the luck ye need me Angel." He gave John a hug before heading to find something to busy himself with. John exited the door into the garage. It felt strange having the freedom to drive again. Within a few minutes, John had pulled out and was heading back to his home, nervous about facing Randy but a little pissed at him too. He could only hope that all would go well and he would not make things worse.


	48. Chapter 48

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John pulled the Rover into his driveway a short time later, smiling at the sight of his home after being away on the road so long. Randy called John's home the Clubhouse and with good reason. John had custom-made his place to be his perfect sanctuary. From housing all his cars, to featuring a full game room, exercise room, and entertainment room, John had every toy a grown man could ask for. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he pictured adding another special room, one for "play" with his two lovers.  
John exited the Rover once he had parked it and headed toward the house. Once at the door, he pulled out his key and used it, entering his security code and walked inside, closing the door behind him. Hearing music playing, the distinct sound of one of Randy's beloved rock songs. John followed the sound into his large family room, removing his hat and jacket as he went.

Randy was slumped over on the leather couch, bottle of JD beside him, either asleep or passed out, John did not know which. John sat down beside him and shook him, speaking loud enough to wake him hopefully but not screaming. "Randy? Randy? Wake up. It's John." A faint growl passed Randy's lips. It was like waking a bear. The growl turned a groan as the beats of the music worked to penetrate his head. His hand began flailing around try to feel where he dropped the remote until it landed on John's leg. The hand paused and moved along it to feel what exactly it was. He slowly lifted his head looking with blurry eyes.  
"Johnny...you made it...so worried..." He gave a smile. He may have been drunk but was at least coherent. Red lightly circled his steel colored eyes, was it from booze or tears?

John grabbed the remote and turned off the music. All of his carefully rehearsed words of anger he was going to yell at Randy were halted by how his best friend looked. It made John's heart clinch in worry and reminded him of Randy's days of pill abuse. "Ran, what's going on? Why did you take off like that?" John asked. Randy slowly moved so not to jostle his brain too he sat up more, his head lolled back, resting on the back of the couch.  
"Just had to get out...away from him...didn't mean to hurt you. Head so full of...things."  
At the mention of Sheamus, John felt some of his anger return. "Randy, what you did was wrong. You are supposed to love Shea, to protect him just like we want to love and protect you. I found Shea outside with a noticeable bruise on his jaw, drunk and crying about how his Viper thinks that he is crazy and he should have just stayed single because he is cursed. Is that what we do now, Randy? We hit each other when we are pissed and say hurtful, degrading things that hit below the belt?" John leaned forward so that their noses were almost touching. "Are you going to hit me if I piss you off?"

Randy felt some of the tension return at the mention of Sheamus. The larger man had somehow dug into his brain and had pulled out pieces of him he buried years before. The tension draining some at John's words of how he found him. He thought to his own current condition. As he stared into John's eyes as he hovered over him, why was it even still a piece of him would love nothing more than reach up and grab him to kiss him. Then also a piece that Sheamus woke up somehow felt so small under John's gaze...but actually excited him. He had to turn his head to the side to look away. "I snapped...I do-don't remember most of that...I..I remember just being confused...telling him not to touch me...I..I shoved him away...just needed to get away. I don't remember how I ended up here...but somehow I did. I guess even after all these years, a place with you was safe. It felt odd though...wrong cause I hurt you too...saying and acting like I was."

John saw the brief flash in Randy's eyes and he did not have to be Sheamus to know what it was his boyfriend needed. John pushed Randy down on the couch and climbed on top of him, straddling him to pin his body down. He now had a plan. John covered Randy's mouth in a lustful kiss, pushing his tongue inside to dominate Randy's mouth. He broke the kiss a few moments later, his chest heaving. "Maybe I can't fuck you, Ran." John whispered as he planted harsh kisses along the Viper's neckline. "But I can ride the hell out of your cock. Ride you so hard and so good that your eyes roll inside the back of your head as I milk that big cock dry." Randy couldn't help but give a faint moan when he was pinned under John on his couch. Then as John pulled him into the kiss, felt odd yet comforting not to be the one to control. Unsure why he wanted to feel this way, but he did...sitting in John's house alone he thought he had his head back where it belonged, but now feeling John like this those odd feelings returned.

The kiss broke and the first words from John's lips wanted to form a dense fog...why tease him...way wake that part if he won't do anything about it? Then feeling John's lips along his neck he tilted his head to expose more of his flesh to John's roaming lips a moan passed his own lips growing more heated...was John trying to torment him like what he said he did to Sheamus? Then the next words to filled his ears, the images they brought made him uncomfortably hard within the confines of his jeans and John's weight. He didn't look at John to leave his neck exposed and vulnerable. "My god, Johnny...Baby...please...take me...use me...whatever you want..."  
John's eyes darkened in lust, a small part of him relishing the sight of the Viper so submissive. He placed harsh bites along Randy's exposed neck, marking his skin with his passion.  
"Oh, I intend to, Baby." John said in a harsh whisper as he tore his cloths off between heavy kisses. "I fully intend to milk that big cock of yours until there is nothing left to give me. Strip. Now." John climbed from Randy, standing fully naked with his hands on his hips, his cock standing hard and proud, leaking pre-cum from its glistening tip.

Randy moved his head as he stood, his chest already heaving from arousal. He stood up his eyes lowered to milking all of the sight before him. Nerves running wild with his arousal, such a wild combination. He slipped off his t-shirt before moving to open his jeans. Kicking off his shoes before sliding them down is legs. Once he was as naked as John, he stood there his hands to his sides. His head slightly lowered, yet eyes still raised towards John, his tongue darting out just slightly to swipe over his lips on occasion as he waited for his next order. John picked up his discarded belt, holding it down at his side. "Put your hands out in front of you " He ordered the waiting Randy. Randy shook slightly at the order, being tied started this downward spiral that part of him was trying to fight. He obeyed though, putting his hands together in front of him, lacing his fingers together, a slight lump forming in his throat.

John saw the look of dread in Randy's eyes as well as his slight trembling. He gently cupped Randy's face to reassure him. "Trust me, Baby...I'm not like them. I...we won't use your trust against you." John took the belt and bound Randy's wrists in front of him, tight enough as to not come loose but not tight enough to be painful. John put his hand on the small of Randy's back. "Follow me." He gently pushed Randy toward his master bedroom, knowing now what his lover needed, a lesson in trust. Randy nodded, walking to keep pace with John as he moved him through the house. He felt his heart beat just a little bit faster, when they entered John's personal bedroom. Any other time he was only in one of the guest rooms.

John walked over to his dresser and pulled out one of his dress ties. "You trust me, Randy?" John tied the tie around Randy's eyes, blindfolding him.  
"Yes." He replied low, making the word come out in a low rumble. He tried to calm his thumping heart, first rendered unable to touch...now blinded.  
John led Randy over to the bed, gently pushing him down on his king sized bed. He took Randy's bound wrists and pulled his arms over his head. "Keep your hands there." John climbed on the bed and bent over, taking Randy's cock into his warm mouth, swallowing as much of the length as he could take down his throat, gagging himself. Randy gave a shaky breath. "Damn,  
Baby...So-sorry." Apologizing having no clue if he was permitted to speak. He wanted to moan, praise, move, but he fought to remain still. The even more dominant side wished he was free to grab John and thrust hard and deep, lustfully calling John his cock hungry whore. He could hear John gagging at times himself with how much of his cock John was forcing on himself. Randy couldn't help a moan passing his lips just picturing the sight that was robbed from him.

John continued to please Randy, sucking on his man's cock until he could feel it slightly throbbing in his mouth. He pulled his mouth off, loving the erotic sight of the normally dominant Randy bound and vulnerable. John straddled Randy, his body aching to be filled with his lover's hard cock. "I want to show you, Randy. You can trust me. You don't have to hide or run away from your feelings. I...we are not Dave, not Hunter, not even Cody. We won't leave you broken and use your love against you. Now, I'm going to ride your cock, Baby. No lube and no prep. I want to feel the burn as you fill me up, feel the pain. When you hear my cries remember that I'm willing to take discomfort to be with you. That's real love. No fairy tale shit. It's hard and rough and scary as hell. But it's always damn worth it. " John spread his cheeks and sank down on Randy's cock, impaling himself on the thick member. "Fuck! So big! Ripping me apart, filling me up so good! Randy!" John cried as he raised himself up and then slammed back down until he was buried balls deep on Randy's shaft, giving his ass no time to adjust, his body hit with waves of adrenaline.

Randy lifted his head, slamming it back on the pillows...he be damned he couldn't stay silent anymore as he felt the hard friction between them. "OH FUCK! Oh god, Baby...so damn tight...fuck...good...sooo good...ravage me, Baby...make me yours..." His voice dropped slightly. "God, Johnny...you do like it hard and dirty...don't you, Baby?"  
"Damn straight, Baby! I love it dirty as fuck! Only from you and Shea! God, you are so fucking big, Ran!" John continued his relentless pace, riding Randy with everything he had, throwing his head back in bliss.  
"Yeah...you feel so good, Johnny…your mouth...that hot ass...god, Baby...mmmm...don't know if I'm gonna last...damn..." John began to fist his cock furiously as he fucked himself on his Viper's cock. "Gonna make you cum so hard, Ran! Gonna milk your dick dry and you are helpless to stop me!" Sweat poured from John's face and ran from his chest as he buried himself to the hilt on Randy's manhood. Randy fought not to move his hand and rip the tie off his eyes, he would have loved to see how hot John looked riding him.

"Oh fuck...yeah...like that Baby...yeah...oh god..." He couldn't help the instinct to push his hips from the bed as John came slamming down on him. "OH FUCK...OOOOO BABY TAKE ME!" He cried as he erupted his climax. His head fell back panting, still feeling John' "That's it, Johnny...milk me for all you can..." John pulled off Randy's spent cock and pulled the blindfold off Randy's eyes. "I have one more job for you, Baby. I used up that cock of yours and now I need your sexy mouth." John pulled Randy off the bed and onto the floor on his knees. He smacked the side of Randy's face with his cock, his pre-cum smearing on Randy's tan cheek. "Open up and suck it, Orton. You know you want to." John spoke sternly but with a playful twinkle in his eyes.

Randy panted hard as he cast his eyes up at John the same time moving to take John's hard cock into his mouth. John was right he wanted to, he was aching to taste him again. Wrapping his lips around him, he sucked as he lowered his lips closer to John's base. Then dragging it back up his tongue pressing along the veined underside. Randy gave a moan at John's taste as he worked his way back down. "That's it, Baby. You're sucking me so good! I'm so close! Milk me dry!" John lost control, thrusting his hips forward as he tried to bury his entire length down his boyfriend's sweet throat. Randy tried to relax himself to handle more of John. He couldn't help his gag reflex at the back of his throat as John grew more forceful. He moaned as he sucked, his eyes staying trained on John's face. He loved seeing John was truly enjoying as much as he was even if he would not openly admit it. He tried to pull back to the head so he could use his tongue to tease the tip before going back deep.

"Oh, Randy, damn...your tongue is so sinful, so dirty..Mmmm." John came undone as he placed his hand on the back of Randy's face, really getting into it now. "Baby, I want...I want to fuck your mouth. Use it. But I don't want to go too far...stop me, shake your head if it's too much."  
Randy carefully pulled his lips free for just a moment. "Pl-please free my hands...want to feel your ass...finger it so slick with my cum as you ravage my mouth, Baby...please...so I can feel how tight it gets as you thrust into my mouth...then when you flood my mouth...oh god damn..." Randy wanted to curse his libido. John picked up Randy's hands and worked at freeing the knot of the belt that bound them. Once free, John rubbed each of Randy's wrists, kissing them, before pushing his cock back inside of Randy's mouth. "Damn!" Randy hummed around the intrusion. Grabbing John's hands, he placed them on his head. He then placed his hands on John's ass squeezing and kneading the flesh. Then he took one hand, slipping it between John's legs, letting the couple of fingers slide between the cleft of flesh moistened from their sweat and traces of his own cum when John pulled from him. He just rubbed over the sensitive flesh to hear John as he began to come undone for him.

"OH FUCK! BABY!" John held Randy's head as he fucked his boyfriend's throat, feeling his climax approaching. Randy's fingers teasing his ass were his undoing. John moaned out his release as he came hard, filling the Viper's mouth with his warm essence. "RANDY! I LOVE YOU, BABY!" Randy greedily swallowed all he could, a few traces spilling out of the corners of his mouth. Once John loosened his hands Randy pulled back and slowly licked John's softening cock. He then grabbed John's hand pulling him down to the floor with him holding him.


	49. Chapter 49

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"We are both just a couple of sex crazed freaks aren't we, Babe?" He then kissed John deep and hard, letting the older man taste himself having a feeling John wouldn't mind. John gave Randy a happy, satisfied smile after the hard kiss.  
"Yep and that's exactly why we are so fucking perfect for each other. A match made in heaven." John paused a moment. "Ran, I have a huge favor to ask of you. May I?"  
Randy tried not to worry wondering if it was what was already in his own mind. "What is it, Johnny?"  
"Ran...there is a fantasy that I have wanted played out for so long. Since we are here, in my house, I was wondering...why don't we stay the night here, just some me and you time and in the morning role-play my fantasy? If you don't want to, it's ok. I just think that you're the only one capable of giving it to me. I can call Shea and explain." John's voice dropped in volume to a whisper. "Please, Baby. I want this. I want to do it with someone I trust. Someone I love."

Randy wrapped his arms around John. "If you call to make sure he will be ok...just his nightmares lately...and...you said I hit him? Let him know we will try to be back late morning...I am sorry I just snapped this afternoon...I...I honestly don't remember." He gave a sigh. "Sometime I wonder if I do suffer from voices."  
"Yeah, Ran. You definitely hit him. But he loves you and I'm sure you two can work it out. But it's what you said to him that cut the deepest, hurt the most. You guys will have to have a talk tomorrow." John snuggled closer in Randy's embrace. "I can get used to this." He teased, smiling.  
Randy closed his eyes resting his head on John's he dreaded asking but he had to, gulping before he spoke. "Wh-what did I say?"

"Well, I don't know word for word. Shea was pretty upset. But he said that you told him that he was crazy and was making me and you crazy by getting into our heads. He kept mumbling about how he was cursed and didn't deserve love." John felt a lump form in his throat as he remembered his poor, broken lover. "He-He asked me if I was going to run away from him too and leave him all alone." Randy gave a deep sigh, feeling torn. Give John what he wants...or go make amends before a bigger rift is formed.  
"I wish I could say I knew what came over me this afternoon...what happened with him when we did that..." He snuggled against John a little more. "I am not used to that side of me coming out like that...it scared me...yes I admit it I was scared." A wicked smile brushed his lips unseen by John the way he was being held. "I have an idea, Babe...I really don't wish Shea to sleep with such thoughts in his head...why don't you stay here the night...be nice and cozy...Just pretend it's like any other night...or day..." He nuzzled John's neck, then whispered in his ear. "I think you know were I am going with this..."

John swallowed hard, excitement flooding his body. "Good idea, Baby. You go to him. Show him he is loved. Please…tell him that his Angel loves and misses him. If you can say it without vomiting." John laughed.  
Randy chuckled. "How the hell you are an angel I have no clue. Demon more like it...damned incubus." He laughed again moving John from his hold so he could stand then offered John a hand up. "I only have the clothing I wore...but a quick wash down may still be in order."  
"Help yourself, Ran. You know this house is always open to you. Take a shower or whatever you want." John gave Randy a kiss on his cheek and rewarded him with a dimpled smile.

"Yeah...just need to get used to the feel of being in this room though." He headed for the master bath to check it out, giving low whistle. Stopping at the sink he gave a gasp looking. "OH FUCK!" He gave a few other curses as he moved his head looking over the trail of bite marks. He sighed hanging his head before grabbing a washcloth and heading into shower just a quick wash down of the 'important parts'. John laid down in his bed, relaxing with his arms behind his head after clicking on the TV next to his bed. He found a good action movie and settled in to watch it, feeling satisfied after their mind-blowing sex.

Randy stepped out, a towel wrapped around his waist. "You & your damned teeth! You know what Hunter will do to me if he sees this?" He motioned to his neck. "And don't dare talk about what Shea and I did to you...you still have about a week to heal. I swear." He walked over to the bed. Part of him wanted to climb on the bed and straddle John, tease the shit out of him, but he knew checking on and making up with Sheamus was more important. He just leaned down, giving John a light kiss. "So I will got down to grab my cloths to redress and head out. I'll text you when I get there so you know I arrived ok... even if you didn't say it I know you would be worried since I was drinking...and then the sex...I'll be fine. I swear."

"Thanks, Ran. I'll keep the phone close by." John gave Randy a shit eating grin. "Sorry about the bite marks, Baby. Forgive me?"  
"I can take it out of your ass later." Randy smirked before heading out of the bedroom and down to the first floor. He got dressed and grabbed his phone and keys before heading out to his bike, taking off. He did notice John was driving Sheamus' Rover, at some point things would be worked out. He just kept his mind on the road and tried not to have them wander to what would happen once he arrived back at Sheamus.' Almost an hour later he was pulling up to the house and saw the lights already looked out. He parked the bike, while still in the garage he pulled his phone out sending the message. _#Just pulled in. night.#_

* * *

John heard his phone go off beside his bed. He picked it up, reading the message from Randy. Smiling, he hit reply. _#Thank You. Miss you both. Bed feels cold without you and Shea with me. Thanks for trusting me tonight.#_ John turned off the light and TV and drifted off to sleep, feeling odd to be in his home alone again after sharing with his boyfriends.

* * *

Randy headed into the house. Everything was dark until he got to the family room. He tried not to laugh as the big screen TV was playing what he swore was the same movie John was watching when he left. He walked over toward the couch. He saw Sheamus' large frame curled on his side. Randy couldn't help but frown seeing the large bruise that he knew he was the cause of. He moved to kneel next to the couch, taking a hand he brushed Sheamus' face and hair, careful of the bruise. The larger man's head moved a little nuzzling against the touch.

"Angel?" His voice showed his weary state.  
"No, but he sends his love."  
"Randy." Sheamus slowly opened his eyes. "Why are ye back?"  
"Because I screwed up..."  
Sheamus pulled back from his touch, sitting up with questioning eyes. "Ye screwed up?"  
"Yes, I screwed up...I don't know if you will believe me...Past telling you to leave me alone...I don't remember what I said...I also don't remember striking you. I am sorry. I never should have done either. John told me what you said I said to you...those words were wrong to say."  
"So ye don't think I am crazy?"  
"No more than anyone else..."  
"I guess I can take that...and ye don't think I trying to screw with ye and John's heads?"

"Well..." Randy took a deep breath, he then took a hold of Sheamus' hand when the larger man started to look away. "Look at me." Slowly Sheamus looked back at him. "I am not going to lie and say you don't somehow get into our heads. You don't try to...you just somehow do. It isn't your fault I freaked out because of it." Randy lowered his head, blushing a little before speaking again. "My gay relationships prior to joining WWE...I...Well I was mainly a bottom. Yeah, we switched some...but I was mainly a bottom and I liked it. That view was changed when I started training...then moving to the main roster. I was little more than a sex toy to the older members that knew...Some worse then others...but I hated it...I despised it...once I was free of them...I never wanted to go back to being a bottom. Then hooking up with you...I started to see some of the fun of switching things around...but then this afternoon...just giving up all that control, all the walls I placed around myself to stop from getting hurt. It broke all that pain down and I was remembering my early relationships...where I had enjoyed just being taken...it wasn't controlling...it was loving...those old feeling scared me...yet I craved more...I was warring with myself..." He sighed. "Because of my personal war you got injured. I am sorry."

"I think I understand...so where is Johnny Boy?"  
"His house for the night...I am going back tomorrow to see him."  
"Ah..."  
"He is not leaving either one of us. Just some time...just so you know it is about an hour between our homes...so you won't see us for a few hours tomorrow."  
"That's fine...can't have ye two joined at me hips all the time."  
"I guess that's true. So what would you like to do?"  
"Honestly?"  
"Of course."  
"Go to bed and be held."  
"I think I can mange. I am still pretty tired." Randy stood up, offering Sheamus a hand. They shut the TV off and headed up to bed. Sheamus fell asleep resting on Randy's chest as the younger man lazily played with his hair.


	50. Chapter 50

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John woke up the next morning, hoping everything had been worked out ok between Randy and Sheamus. He climbed from the bed and headed into the master bathroom for a long, warm shower. Feeling refreshed and clean afterward, John dressed in a pair of striped boxers, jeans, and a grey muscle shirt. He headed to his large kitchen and fixed himself a bowl of cold cereal and peeled a banana, making a face at the semi-soured milk in his bowl.  
John sent Randy a text as he ate his meager breakfast. _#How did things go last night? Miss your good breakfasts. Eating cold cereal and a banana is no fun. Tell Shea I said Good Morning.#_ John smirked, snapping a picture of himself sucking on the peeled banana and sent it to Randy's phone, awaiting an answer.

* * *

Randy and Shea were already up eating when Randy's phone buzzed. He picked it up, looking. "It's your angel. He says good morning and he misses our cooking." He started to type back when the phone buzzed again with the photo. "Really..." He showed Sheamus, who laughed.  
"First carrots...now bananas...what is next cucumbers?"  
Randy laughed as he typed back. _#Things patched, eating may not be fun, but looks like you are trying to molest the produce again.#_ He sent the message, then went back to eating.

* * *

John heard his phone go off and breathed a sigh of relief that things were ok between his lovers again. He typed a response.  
_#Good. Glad to hear it. Guess I'll run back off to work now. LoL JK Molesting the produce is fun ;)#_ He left the kitchen after hitting send and headed back for his bedroom, turning a car show on his flat screen TV.

* * *

Getting John's reply, Randy just shook his head. A wicked smile crossed his lips with a few ideas. "What is in that head of yours now, Randy?"  
"Best you don't know, Shea...just a little fun with Johnny Boy."  
Sheamus sighed. "This has something to do with his fantasy?"  
"Yes."  
"Ok. I will ask no more details on the matter...I just better see ye both for dinner and in one piece."  
"You will...Um your Rover may need a bit of detail work."  
"Me car!?"  
"Relax, not like it's a classic or anything...I'll cover any damage."  
"Fine, just be careful."  
"Of course."

Randy left the kitchen, heading to his suitcase searching through to find his black thermal shirt, black track pants, then a dark baseball cap he had. Heading upstairs, he got changed. Going into the closet he found a dark-colored handkerchief. He dumped his gym bag before he headed for the garage with his keys and phone. Before he got on the bike, he pulled out his gun from its secure spot. He emptied the clip and made sure the chamber was clear. He placed a couple of items in the bag before slinging it behind him, taking off.

Reaching John's, Randy parked the bike out of sight. He slipped the now empty gun in his pants. He secured the scarf around his lower face before slipping the cap on. John's privacy was also a security flaw he could use. He crouched down by some bushes near the drive where Shea's Rover was. He pulled out his phone. _#Sorry for delay, had an issue...Shea not really comfortable...mind coming back we will think of something I promise.#_ Once the message was sent, Randy switched the phone to silence.

John was relaxing on his bed when he received Randy's text. Concern for Sheamus overshadowed any disappointment he may have felt over missing out on living his fantasy. There would always be another time. John hit reply. _#Sure. Hope all is ok. See you both soon.#_ John climbed from the bed and put on his athletic shoes, then went through the house, making sure every light had been turned off. He gathered his ball cap and pocketed his phone and his and Shea's keys, walking out his front door and locking it. John walked over to Sheamus' Rover, wishing he could drive one of his cars instead. He missed driving them. Pulling out the keys, he pushed the button to unlock the vehicle with the automatic remote hanging from the key ring.

As John reached for the door, he heard a voice behind him. Randy worked to try to change his voice just a little. "Hold it right there...golden goose is out of his nest for a change." He stepped from his hiding, his head down to block his face more as he pulled the gun from his pants. "No kicking the alarm either..." John jumped in surprise at the voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. His heart raced as he saw the tall man pull a gun from his pants. A part of him thought the man may be his Randy, but what if it wasn't? A man with a gun was not something to take lightly and having celebrity status always came with its own set of dangers.  
"No, alarm. Don't worry." John held up the keys to show the stranger he would comply while desperately looking for clues about the man dressed in all black clothing.

Randy brandished the gun motioning back to the house. "Come on, Sunshine. Back inside." John slowly walked back toward his house, his mind racing with conflicting thoughts. Was the attacker Randy? Was this all part of his fantasy? Or was Randy still at home waiting with Sheamus while some criminal held him hostage? What if the man was planning on robbing him...or worse? On the flip side, if it was Randy and he tried to overpower the man, Randy could end up getting hurt. Damn! Why didn't they discuss a safe word to pause play? Randy actually got close enough to press the gun to John's back lightly, since he seemed to be stalling. "Move it."

John began to shake a little as he felt the gun press up against his back. He doubted Randy would go so far as to actually pull a real gun on him, even in play. Randy had always been almost fanatical about gun safety and never pointing a gun unless you intended to use it. He walked faster with a sinking heart, pulling out his house keys to unlock his front door and punch in the security code. "Why don't you put that gun away, Man?" John tried to reason, fighting to keep the trembling from his voice. "My two friends are expecting me. If I don't show up soon, they'll know that something is wrong."  
"You mean your legion of ass kissers?" Randy gave a faint scoff. Once they were inside, he used his foot to kick the door shut. "Hands behind your back, Big Shot." Holding the gun in one hand, he swung the bag around, reaching inside pulling out a length of clothesline.  
Not knowing what else to do, John complied, putting his hands behind him. He hoped desperately that all the man wanted was to rob him and was not some crazed stalker bent on killing him.

"Look, Man, if it's my stuff you want, help yourself...Just let me go, ok? I won't make any trouble for you. I swear."  
"Once I have what I want...sure I'll let you go." Randy slipped the gun into the bag before reaching for John's hands to tie them. He felt the tremble to them...was he acting too convincing? He tied John's hands. "Come on..." He lightly pushed John toward the steps. John walked to the steps, deciding it would be best to just listen to the stranger. He had promised to let John go soon. John almost sighed in relief as he calmed, his body relaxing more, knowing he was not about to be brutally murdered. Maybe the guy had just fallen on hard times and needed the money.

Randy led John directly to the bed room. He stopped John before he could move any where even if he tried. Holding his bound wrist, Randy started to go through John's different pockets, removing John's phone and wallet. When he went to search the back pockets, he let his hands stay longer then really needed, squeezing John's ass as he did it. "Nice." He almost mumbled as he moved to step away. "Take a seat, Sunshine...where is your jewelry in this place...and don't try to tell me there isn't any." He asked the question to sound legit, even though Randy knew John was not big jewelry guy, except for maybe some cuff links. John's 'luxuries' were his cars. John sat down in a chair beside his bed, grateful the stranger had not done anything more than grope his ass for a split second. "I-I don't have much jewelry. I don't wear it. What little I have is in the top drawer of my dresser. Just, please leave the Rolex. You can have everything else. It was a gift." John had been given a watch on his birthday five years ago by Randy and had cherished it because it was engraved special and was the only personal item Randy had ever bought for him.

Randy paused for maybe a moment, hearing John. He knew the item John mentioned. He walked over, looking. His hand moving a few things, he seemed to scoff. "Can't do anything with this..." He turned back to John. He walked over toward him. "I think I see something more valuable. Come here." He grabbed John by the arm and even if John tried to hide it, Randy could see the fear in his blue eyes. He pulled him up and turned him so he could press John back against him. It was time to drop the charade. He dropped the focus on his voice. "Time to take a ride, Baby." Randy slide a hand over John's crotch, groping him.


	51. Chapter 51

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John could have cried in relief as he realized almost immediately that the man groping him was his Randy. His body relaxing, he could finally begin to enjoy his fantasy. Sending Randy a discreet wink, John went into full play mode. "NO! Get your fucking hands off me. I have two boyfriends, damn it! You promised to take my shit and let me go!" John put on a show of pretending to struggle and make a move for the bedroom door.  
"NO...I told you...Once I have what I would let you go..." Randy stopped groping John but took him by the arm and started dragging him toward the bed. "I changed my mind about what I want." His other hand leading John by the way of a full handful of his ass.

"Get your hand off my ass! I don't want you, you freak!" John pushed back, digging in his heels to prevent being taken to the bed.  
"Don't matter what you want...it's a matter of what I'm going to get. If you already have two cocks in your life...what's one more, and you call me the freak?" He shoved John just a little harder towards the bed.  
John decided to tease Randy a little. "Damn right I have two cocks!" He pretended to snap back. "And they have big ones, probably way bigger than your puny ass little dick."

"Ah, so you freely admit you're their bitch...makes my job easier." At this point, Randy worked to try to lift Johns big frame to wrestle him onto the bed. "Two dicks? I could be John Holmes and you would probably still be loose...maybe I should knock you around a bit and fuck that big mouth of yours." John snapped his mouth shut tightly, glaring up at Randy with rage filled eyes, but inside he was smirking. He grew silent and did not speak another word, as if daring Randy to try to make good on his threat. "No...knowing you...you would bite me..." He grabbed a hold of John to try to flip him onto his belly before reaching for more cord. "Can't have you running now can we..." As he said the words, he remembered John's injury. He acted as if he didn't have a second piece. "Damn..." He climbed on John's back. Using his weight to pin him. "I wouldn't try moving if I was you." He dropped the play tone. "We don't want you getting stabbed." He paused a moment to get some sort of sign from John that he had heard him.

John picked up the tone change in Randy's voice and smiled. "I won't move you sick son of a bitch!" John hissed out through gritted teeth. "I'll do what you fucking say."  
"That's a good bitch..." Randy mockingly patted the top of John's head. He reached in the bag, removing a pocket knife. Still straddling John's back, he grabbed John's shirt, slicing the collar so he could rip down the back of it. "Oooo so toned..." He mocked more. He set the blade aside on the bed to run his hands over John's arms, shoulders and back. He then used the blade to cut a thick strip of the shirt. Closing the blade, he tied a knot in it. He slipped off from John, walking in front of his face. He held the strip out. "Open up, Bitch." John once again snapped his mouth shut, refusing to give in to the demands, glaring up at the gloating Randy. "You want to try that game?" He easily pinched John's nose shut until he had to open his mouth to breathe.

Pretending to panic, John began to thrash in his bindings. "Help! Somebody, help me!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.  
As John screamed, Randy stuffed the knot into John's mouth. "And you just proved my point of why I need this...:" He struggled to tie it behind John's head. "Can't have you screaming your head off while I tear that ass of yours up." Randy groaned as he groped a handful of his own hardening cock outlined in the loose track pants. He walked back around the bed. "Time to see what I'm working with." He slapped John's ass hard through his jeans before he tried to work his hands under John's body to open them.

"Mop Mit!" John screamed around the cloth stuffed inside his mouth while in reality he raised up just a little to allow Randy easier access to his jean's zipper and button. Randy just gave a dark laugh as he opened the jeans, his hand sliding inside to get a good feel for John through the boxers. He then moved so he could grab both articles of clothing, ripping them down to John's knees. He then slapped John's bare ass hard. "Nice, sure it will feel better when it's my cock slapping between them." Randy pulled down the track pants, stroking his cock. He moved back around so it was eye level with John's face. "Still think this is puny?" He stroked it long and slow, punctuating his point. "Just think how wide and deep I'll fill your ass."  
John gave Randy his best pitiful puppy eyes as he eyed the large member with pretend dread. "Mplease. Mo."

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you." Randy laughed, walking back around. Climbing up on the bed, he wrapped on hand around John's body pulling him up on his knees. He stroked his dick, running the tip between his cheeks. "Oh yeah...I can already tell you are going to feel real good around my cock..." He took a deep breath himself before he pushed in balls deep into John's unpreped ass. His eyes almost wanted to roll in the back of his head from how tight it was. "Fuck, Bitch, you're tight...your other cocks must be real slackers." He stilled his action, part of him worried the rough entry may of hurt John, even though John pretty much did the same thing to himself last night. Randy removed the hat and scarf off to allow himself to breath easier. How could he find from John he was ok without shattering the play? "Tell me, Bitch...Does it feel good having your ass so filled?" The tone changed to the more 'honest tone' "Be honest with me."

John sensed Randy's worry and let out a loud, wanton moan, muffled by the cloth gag in his mouth. "Muck Me!" John pretended to give in to the assault on his helpless body. "Mape my mass! Muck me mood!"  
Randy moaned at the words. He stripped the last of his clothing, the thermal shirt he used to cover his tattoos. It was too warm to wear as it was...this made it worse. "Ohhh, a bitch and a whore." He slid back out only to dive in fast balls deep. "Yeah I'm going to wreck this ass good..." He gripped John's shoulders and started to fuck him hard and fast, his words dripping in John's ear. "Wreck your ass so fucking good those two losers won't even compare." He moaned, his hands gripping tightly in to John's shoulder. "Fuck , Bitch, you feel good...you even let them near this fine ass you'll be thinking of my cock...won't you, Bitch?"

John simply moaned around the cloth in his mouth, his senses on overdrive, as Randy's cock filled him up like none other ever had. Randy wrapped one arm around John, to reach under him to jerk him off. "You dirty bitch...so hard and leaking...how embarrassing would it be, you cumming from my fucking you like the bitch you are...then leaving you here for your friends to find?" Randy moaned at the words as he held John, fucking him with shorter faster thrusts, jerking John's cock just as fast. John began to moan louder if that were possible as Randy assaulted his body with pleasure on every angle, his cock throbbing in need.  
"Mplease! Met Me Mum!" John began to thrust his hips up to meet Randy's talented hand.  
"Mmmm yes...just imaging the big mess you'll be found it...but you begging for it...fuck..."Randy shifted just enough to know he was pounding John's sensitive bundle dead on as he felt his body jerk. "Oh yeah...that's it...right there..." John's body shook as waves of pleasure hit him full force. He shot a large stream of cum from his twitching cock, filling Randy's hand with his warm release.  
"Mannnnnnndy!" John completely broke the role play as the sensations proved too much to control. Randy moaned as John's inner walls squeezed tight. He also heard John's cry at the end.  
"God, Johnny. So close! Fuckkkk!" He panted as he came. Randy pulled out, rolling next to John on the bed. He reached for the blade. "Ok, hold still, Babe." He carefully cut the cord on John's wrist, rubbing the faintly reddened flesh. Closing the blade, he reached to pull the makeshift gag from John's mouth. Before John could speak either way, he pulled close to him, kissing him lightly.

John kissed Randy back, then rewarded his Viper with a huge grin. "Thanks, Randy. It was so perfect. You don't know how much it means to me that you went through so much trouble for one of my fantasies." John gave a small laugh. "But you honestly caught me off guard with the text and the whole gun bit. If you only knew how fucking scared I was. I thought that shit was real, Ran."

Randy gave a faint smirk. "Ok...so maybe I went a tad overboard. I'm sorry I scared you...well maybe." He laughed. "But I figured how would you really experience it...if you knew it was fake from the start?" He gave John another peck on the lips before slipping from the bed. "And yes the gun was safe. I emptied it before I left Shea's. Think you can walk, Babe? I think we can use a shower and I told Shea we would be back before dinner time. Before you wonder...he had a clue what was up...but didn't want details."  
"Yeah, I think I can walk. " John smiled, loving Randy calling him Babe. "I'm glad Shea doesn't know all about it though, Seems kind of insensitive considering what he had to go through." John climbed from the bed, wincing, a little sore from being brutally fucked twice in a row with no lube or prep. "You are going to be the death of me, Randal Keith Orton," He limped toward the bathroom. "But what a way to go."

Randy chuckled at John. "Well, it your own fault, Johnny...I can't help you have an ass to die for...just never said which of us would die." He followed John into the bathroom. Part of Randy felt bad bringing up Sheamus and his past. Guilt gripped him of the fear he had placed on John. Was that even a fraction of what Sheamus experienced? He tried to push it aside, but he couldn't. "Johnny?"  
John turned around, hearing the cockiness gone from Randy's voice, all the play gone. "Yeah, Ran? What's wrong, Baby?"  
"I...I am...sorry if I took it...too far in the be-begining." He walks over to John wrapping his arm around him hugging him, lightly resting his head on his shoulder with a shaky breath. "I...I...I guess I don't know what I was thinking."  
John felt his heart warm at Randy's guilt. "No, Babe. I'm sorry. You was only doing it for me. I should have discussed a safe word with you beforehand." John kissed the top of Randy's shaved head. " Although you were honestly about two seconds from getting an epic AA. Only the gun saved your ass."

Randy gave a light chuckle and smiled as he pulled back. "Be lucky I didn't make you sweat it until tonight...the fun I could of had under the cover of darkness." He then turned to start the shower up. "Ok. We best not get started again. You are already walking like you been riding a horse for hours."  
"Yeah." John agreed, wincing again as he climbed into the shower. "I guess I am a little sore." He grew silent a moment. "Ran, will you abduct me one night at Shea's when he isn't around and drive me bound in the back of his Rover to my house? Then you can do all sorts of devious things to my poor helpless body." John licked his lips, deep in thought.

"God you are a sexual deviant aren't you?" Randy climbed in behind John, pulling out the body wash and cloth, soaping it up. "Now just relax, Babe...this is the nice part of what we do." With those words, he started soaping up the front of John's body. Starting with the neck and working over his shoulders and arms, careful to massage the wrists, then working over John's chest and abs.  
John watched Randy, loving how his boyfriend was taking such good care of him. He found it sweet, especially for The Viper. "Thank you, Ran. It feels good, Baby." John said thankfully.  
"Good..." He crouched down to wash John's legs before coming back up to soap his cock and balls, careful of the skin behind them. Randy stood up, lightly kissing John's lips. "Now turn around for me." He grabbed to body wash to apply more to the cloth.

John turned around obediently, enjoying Randy's gentle attentions, seeming even more loving in contrast to their harsh fucking earlier. Randy slowly worked over John's shoulder and back until he reached his waist. He then skipped his ass to wash down his legs. He stood back up. "I know the next few moments may be uncomfortable...could be painful...but we should be thorough...ok, Babe?"  
John felt his body tense a little at Randy's words. "Ok, Ran. Do you think it will be painful?"  
Randy lightly soothed his hand over John's lower back. "Could be...Shea was honest, Babe...We have been using you pretty heavy...and the last two have been pretty brutal. I think I'll leave my bike here tonight and drive the Rover. You just relax as the passenger. I think Shea has some bath salts that will ease the ache. Now I want you to bend so you open for me back there. Just think of it this way...if you can handle me hitting you with the kendo stick to the point the fans sees bruises...you should be able to handle this."

John nodded and bent over for Randy, resting the palm's of his hands on his knees to brace himself. He tried to relax and get himself mentally prepared to deal with any pain, much like he did in the ring. Randy placed the cloth down, applying some of the wash directly to his hand knowing it would be softer then the cloth. He tried not to flinch, seeing how red John's skin actually was. He used one hand to hold the skin apart a little more as he used the other to rub between them and over the delicate flesh. "You're doing good, Johnny...just a little more." He remembered John's words last night or a version of them. That love sometimes is pain. John wanted the pain, in the moment of receiving it he feed from it. Thing is sometimes pain comes when not wanted, like now.

Randy reached above John to grab the shower hose. He then adjusted the water a little cooler. "Real good, Johnny...almost done..." Once he felt it cool enough he used it to rinse John's ass off, making sure all the soap was gone from in between. "Ok, Babe...you can stand up so I can rinse the rest of you." He moved around John to warm the water back up before working to rinse John's legs and lower back. John had bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out or cursing as Randy washed his tender ass. He could never remember a time when it had ever felt so sore. John knew that he would probably be walking funny for a while.

"Thank you, Randy." John looked at Randy with blue eyes full of love, touched beyond words by how caring his lover was being to him. John knew that such things did not come easy to the Viper. It made John love him all the more. "You are so good to me, Ran."  
Randy gave a smirk. "Hey, got to keep my bitch in good shape don't I?" He placed the shower head back up before pulling John in tight for a deep kiss, his tongue plundering John's mouth as the water cascaded over them both. Breaking the kiss, he lightly nipped John's ear, "God, I can't get enough of you...maybe you should get out and get dried before I lose my senses..." He lightly nuzzled against John's neck before pulling back.

John nodded, getting aroused by his boyfriend's kisses. "God, I love you, Ran." He raised his leg to step from the shower and gave a small cry as a piercing, burning pain shot through his tender ass. "Fuck! Son of a Bitch!" John picked up a white towel, wiping away the watering in his blue eyes.  
Randy sighed. "Yes, I will defiantly be the one driving...may I suggest a pillow to sit on? Also loose shorts." Randy then focused on getting himself washed up. A dark part of Randy almost loved the thought of John feeling him for days...but another part felt bad that John was so badly hurt. Once he was done, he shut the water and dried off before going to get changed. Instead of the thermal shirt, he pulled a black muscle shirt that was buried in the bag.

John limped to his bedroom and put on a white tank top and a pair of loose fitting gym shorts. He licked his lips as he saw Randy enter in a tight, black muscle shirt that showed off his tattooed arms and toned chest. "Damn, Baby. You should wear muscle shirts more often. I fucking love a bad boy."  
"Yes, Babe. I know...but if you don't stop loving the bad boy so much you will break..." He walked over, placing his hands on John's hips. "and if that was to happen I would be a sad bad boy...and pretty sure a dead one because of Sheamus." He leaned down, pecking John's lips. "Now, lets get going and see if maybe our Irish love has something to sooth your poor body before you try to tear it up anymore." He made sure he has everything in the bag before tossing it over his shoulder.

John's face lit up at the mention of Shea's name. "Yeah, I missed Shea. Let's go. Where did you put my keys, phone and wallet?" John sat on the bed to lace up his shoes.  
"Oh...yeah...Sorry." Randy dug in the bag for the mentioned items, handing John everything except the keys to the Rover. "Ok. now we can go." John stood up and put the items in his short's pockets. He followed Randy to the bedroom door, grabbing his hat, suddenly feeling tired although it was not too late in the day. "Hey, Ran. Mind if I stretch out in the back of the Rover on the way to Shea's? I'm a little tired and don't want to be a walking dead man when I walk inside to see my baby…well, my other baby."

"No, it's fine." Randy chuckled slightly. "I have a better idea." He went to the bed, pulling a blanket and pillow off the bed. "Follow me."


	52. Chapter 52

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John followed Randy to his front door and locked it behind him. "You and Shea will have to come over and spend some time at my house sometime. I'm thinking of remodeling and adding a special playroom for us to have fun in." Walking to Sheamus' Rover, John waited to see what Randy had planned with the blanket and pillow.  
"I am sure something can be worked out, John...we have plenty of time. This is not over once the pay per view takes place." Randy opened the Rover and climbed in, lowering down the back two rows of seats. He then stretched the blanket on the floor with the pillow. He then hopped back out. "Ok, in you go...rest on your side, I'll try to be careful of bumps and quick stops." He smirked at John, waiting for his reaction to the makeshift bed.

"Thanks, Babe. Looks great." John climbed into the back seat, laying carefully on his side, giving a small groan as he did so. "Ran, we've fucked hard and rough for years but damn, I don't ever remember being this sore. Every time I move, there is this pulling, burning pain." John tried to explain how he was feeling. "It feels like I've had a damn pole shoved up my ass."  
"Well, between Shea and I think we've had you going non-stop for a few days...but that does worry me, Johnny...I won't force you, but you sure you don't want a doctor to check you out?"

John gave Randy a pained smile from his place on the floor. "What? And tell the Doc I need looked at for the pain in my ass caused by my two hung lovers? No thanks, Ran. I am just going to try to rest a little on the way home."  
"Ok...I know embarrassing...just worried about you. Just because I didn't see anything...well...Ok, Babe." Randy shut the door, moving around to the driver's seat. He did not know if John was just tired or if that was how he felt, but it was sweet that John had just refereed to Sheamus' place as home and not the place they were leaving. He started the car and pulled out of the drive to start the long drive back. John laid in the floor as he listened to the soothing sound of the motor.  
"Ran?" He called. "Could you turn the radio on? A rap or hip hop station?"  
"Sure, Johnny...just rest." At a stop light he turned the radio on, finding a station he hoped was John's style, then switched it to the back speakers so that it wouldn't distract him. He waited until about halfway through the drive, hoping John was asleep by then. Randy pulled out his phone right before hitting the highway. "Hey...We're on a way back...may need some help...Things went as planned, but...but Johnny's in pain...Shea please. This isn't the first time John and I went at it rough. I'm worried though...I know he isn't...Ok, ok...we are on our way there if you can think of anything...maybe another thirty minutes or so...he's laying in the back...I am...see you then." Randy hung up, placing the phone on the console before focusing on the road.

John drifted off into a deep sleep, lulled by the familiar music and the sound of the car engine. He did not even hear the Rover slow to a stop at Sheamus' house. He laid, curled into a ball on his side, his knees drawn to his stomach and his arm resting under his head on the pillow. Randy got out, lightly wincing when he moved and went to wake John. The moment he saw John, his heart broke just a little. He had to wonder if it was worth it. He left John, heading inside the house. He found Sheamus in the family room looking over something. "Hey...um..." Sheamus stood up, looking at Randy.  
"He is too sore to move, isn't he?"  
"He's out at the moment...but he told me he was sore...he is also curled in a ball." Sheamus shook his head, walking over to Randy. It was quite clear he was not pleased. "I just wanted to give him what he wanted."  
"And neither of ye thought the consequences..." He handed Randy the paper he was holding.  
"What's this?"  
"A shopping list...Ye are to go get that stuff while I tend to Johnny..."  
"But this is…"  
"I know damned well what it is! I wrote the damned thing...Now, once I get Johnny ye go get those things."

He walked past Randy, heading for the garage. He opened the driver's door to trip the back hatch. Walking around, he lowered the tailgate. He shook his head at how frail his Angel seemed. He took a hold of the blanket slowly sliding it so he didn't jar John. He only spoke when John was right in front of him. "Angel, love?" John woke as he heard the sound of Sheamus calling him. He forgot where he was for a moment before all the events of the past few hours came rushing back. He hated that Sheamus had found him sleeping. He wanted to walk inside and surprise his Irish lover.  
" Hey, Baby." John gave Sheamus a small smile. "I missed you."  
"I missed ye too, Angel...but I was told yer nay exactly feeling well...So...come 'ere and let O'Shea take care of ye.." Sheamus went to carefully scoop John up into his arms.

John wrapped his arms around Sheamus' neck as he carried him, feeling both a little embarrassed and touched that he was so cared for. First from Randy and now Sheamus. "This is so sweet, Shea, but I'm not some poor damsel in distress." John made an attempt at humor, the act a huge blow to his manly pride. "I can walk, Baby."  
"Ye may nay be a damsel, Angel..." Sheamus started talking as they moved through the house. "But if Randy did give ye what ye wished...I am guessing ye are in some distress. Now, I already have a soak ready for ye..." He carefully shifted how he held John to balance on the steps, heading up to the master bath. "While ye soak, Randy is going to get a few items from the store that I need to help ye feel better." Reaching the bathroom, he lowered John to his feet. "Now strip down and go rest in the tub. If ye have any scratches outside, they may sting a little from the salt used, but it is needed."

"Ok, thank you, Shea. You and Randy are so good to me." John removed his socks and shoes and then slipped out of his loose shorts and tank top, letting the clothing fall to the floor. Climbing in and sinking down in the tub, John gave a hiss of pain as the salt water began to burn a little, but somehow the warm water was soothing too, even if slightly painful.  
"Yer quite welcome, me Angel...this whole thing started as a time for ye to heal...just hate the fact ye and Randy only seem to be beating ye down even more..." He moved to sit on the side of the tub. "I wanted to suggest something to ye...but I guess that depends on how ye feel."

"Yeah, I know...we probably went too far." John gave a smile at the memory. "But it was damn worth it." He looked up at Sheamus with questioning eyes. "What do you want to suggest?"  
"Well I am glad ye felt twas worth it, Angel...I was thinking...as long as ye give yer word to not wander off and beg to be thrown in a match...have ye fly out with us tomorrow...We just have Monday and Tuesday matches...then we can fly down and wreak havoc on Randy's place until Sunday." Sheamus gave a laugh.

John smiled, loving the idea. "I promise…I'll be good. No matches yet. And it sounds like a great idea. I haven't been to Randy's place in a long while."  
"Great. I am sure he won't mind, just need to ask him when he returns...All our wash is done so just need to repack it all. Figure this way we don't need to rush to get back 'ere just to fly out to there."  
"Sounds good, Shea. I'm so happy that you and Randy got things straightened out." John leaned back in the tub, closing his eyes.  
"Aye, me too Angel...trust me I know a thing or two about tempers... it is fine...now ye rest for a bit. I'll check on ye in a while." He lightly ran his hand over John's head before heading back downstairs to wait for Randy to return.

John nodded and closed his eyes, enjoying the quiet serenity of the warm bath, his mind drifting off into sleep yet again. Randy returned from the store, the one bag in hand. He spotted Sheamus in the family room looking over a book. It looked old. "Ok. So what is this stuff for?"  
Sheamus looked up at him. "To help Johnny Boy feel better and at least some of it ye as well."  
"I'm fine." Randy tried to tell him.  
"I saw ye walking a bit on wobble legs too."  
"I'll be fine."  
"Keeping yerself in pain won't make John feel any better about talking ye into doing that to him."  
"We have played rough before, Shea."  
"Aye...but 'that' rough? Also so often...if it wasn't the sake I know he like it as much as ye seem to I would feel bad for him. Ye both must learn some control."

"Like you're much better?"  
"If you must really know...yes."  
"I claim that's bullshit."  
Sheamus stood up to put the book back. "Ye and John have both admitted to taking rats back to yer rooms to keep ye company on lonely nights."  
"Yeah, so what?...what wrestler hasn't?"  
"Me."  
"You're full of it."  
"Nay.." Sheamus turned, walking to Randy taking the bag from him. "I am dead serious...I may have had a tryst here and there with a fellow wrestler that needed to scratch an itch...but they were few and far between...me normal bedmate was myself and I didn't always feel the need to 'knock one out' just to calm at night. So aye...I don't have the hunger ye two seem to have...and seeing the shape ye both are in I am glad."

"Shea..I..."  
"Forget it...it's how ye both are...just be careful is all I say. Change of subject?"  
"Sure?"  
"How would you feel if John flies with us tomorrow, then we drive to Smackdown...then fly to yer place Wednesday morning and we all chill there until Sunday?"  
"Take him on the road?"  
"I got his word he'll be good boy and not bug creative for a match."  
"I guess it sounds good."  
"Good...now since yer fine for now ye can go figure something for dinner while I check on John."

"Can we pig out for the night?"  
"If you paying...ye know where the menus are."  
"Yeah, Man...go on." Randy headed for the kitchen while Sheamus headed back upstairs with the bag.


	53. Chapter 53

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John stirred, his eyes opening as he heard his Sheamus returning. "Shea, when can I get out of this bath? It's putting me to sleep." John asked, his speech slurred slightly from his sleep.  
"Well, tis good it made ye relax." He set the bag off to the side before grabbing a towel for John. "I have a few things that will hopefully make ye feel better...now it may be uncomfortable to do the treatment...but tis for yer own good...ok, Angel?" He extended a hand to help John stand up.  
"O-Ok, Shea." John stood to his feet with Sheamus' help, curious what his Irish lover had brought for him. "I'm sorry that I made all this work for you, Baby. I just wasn't thinking...I wanted Randy to take me so badly, to hell with the consequences."

"And now yer paying them all the same." For now he would not tell John Randy was paying his own. He grabbed the bag, leading John back to the bedroom. He set the bag on the dresser before moving back over to John. "Ok, Angel...I need ye to dry well...then climb on the bed. Remember how we had Randy in that bowing position?…That is how I need ye so ye are nice and open." John took a fluffy towel and dried himself off well before climbing on the bed as Sheamus had instructed him, feeling a little exposed with his bare ass and reddened hole open to his man's watchful eyes. Sheamus took a deep breath but tried not to make a sound. A part of him almost feeling John's pain...and maybe humiliation. "Remember, Angel...I have seen all parts of ye before." He walked over to the bag, pulling out the items requested. a small box of gauze pads, witch hazel, Desitin and hemorrhoidal suppositories.

"I won't fib to ye..I am sure ye already feel how tender ye are. I am going to clean ye with some witch hazel. It shouldn't burn ye any. Any pain will be from the touching. I will try not to be too heavy-handed. Now it will be cold." He opened the bottle, breaking the seal. Taking one of the gauze pads, he begins to saturate it.  
"Ok, Baby." John answered, his voice a little quieter than normal as a horrible thought occurred to him. What if seeing his ass in such a distressed state reminded Shea of the soreness of his actual rape and caused him more mental pain? "Shea...you don't have to do this...I appreciate the thought but I'll be fine. Really."  
"Tis easier someone else do it then yerself, Angel...and ye are not fine. Stop trying to be so damn macho, feeling ye can tackle the world alone." Sheamus moved to place a knee on the bed. He used one hand to part the cheeks a little more before patting and then lightly pressed the cooling pad to the reddened flesh. "This will clean, maybe remove some of the sting from any soap ye used. Just so ye know there are two more steps."

"Ok, thank you." John answered, knowing it would do no good to argue further. He forced his body to relax, determined that no matter how much the treatment may hurt he would not show any signs of discomfort to Sheamus. The poor man had suffered enough. Once done with the cleaning, he moved off the bed, grabbing the Desitin.  
"Ok, Angel...next I am putting on an ointment, coating both cheeks where the will meet when ye are standing. It will take a while but it will start to relive the pain and redness. Honestly, it's diaper rash ointment." He opened it, applying a line across two fingers before applying a thin layer to the skin, including a little over the inflamed opening. John bit his lip as he felt Sheamus' fingers touch his inflamed entrance.

"H-How long do you think it will be before I can have sex again without it being painful?" John asked, fighting a whimper wanting to push its way passed his lips.  
"I honestly don't know, John...but what I am doing now will hopefully make it sooner than if I wasn't." He moved off the bed, folding the pad to a clean section to wipe the extra ointment off his hand. "Now the last part...It is a suppository. I will just push in far enough to seat it where it should be. It is small so you should not feel too much from it. Once it is in I want ye to lay down on yer side for a while. As it works it will help take away some of the burning and swelling...inside. Ye ok with that?" Sheamus wanted to make sure John knew everything he was doing.

"Yes, that's fine. Go ahead." John was glad the process was almost over. "This was not how I pictured you seeing my ass after I came back home to you." John tried to joke, not even realizing that he had called Sheamus' house home for the second time in the day. Sheamus opened the small foil coating, folding it back before moving in position knowing the coco butter base would start to melt quickly one exposed to body heat.  
"I know, Angel...in time I'll get to enjoy it again along with other parts of ye." He took the one hand again to expose John's hole a little better before starting to insert the item. One it started in, he removed the foil to use his finger to push it gently in until John's ring of muscle closed around it. He then pulled his finger out. "Ok, Angel...all done. Now lay on yer side for me." He went to wipe his hand clean again before throwing the pad out.  
John laid down on his side on the large bed.  
"Thank you, Baby. I...I love you." John smiled up at Sheamus as he once again neared the bed. "I missed you and Randy holding me in bed last night. The bed felt...empty somehow."  
"I missed ye as well, Angel." Sheamus removed his shirt before climbing on the bed, moving next to John facing him. He wrapped one arm over him before leaning in to softly kiss him. "I just wish ye both well..." He gave a soft smile. "I am also pleased ye feel ye are at home when ye are with me."  
"Always." John rested his face in the crook of Sheamus' neck. "You and Randy are my home." He paused a moment, taking in the unique scent of his boyfriend. "I know. That was sappy to the extreme. But I meant it."

"I'm glad, Angel...Home tis nay a structure...but the people ye are with." He lightly stroked the back of John's head as his head rested on his neck.  
"We would know that better than anyone wouldn't we?" John reached up to run a hand through his lover's red hair. "Always traveling, on the go…Sometimes I only spend a few days a month in my actual home, if that."  
"Aye..." Sheamus gave a slight content sigh, closing his eyes as John played with his hair. "This feels nice...shame I should go down soon and see if Randy needs any help...granted he was only ordering food...Which reminds me I need to make a call before we leave tomorrow...also need to see if we can get ye on the same flight as us..." He gave a groan burying his head into John's chest, thinking of what he needed to get done.

"It's ok, Shea. Go get your stuff done. I'll lay here and rest a bit. We can cuddle later." John knew that Sheamus had much to get done and he was delaying his progress.  
"Aye..." Sheamus sighed. His head felt like it was spinning with so much to get done. He kissed John's cheek before moving from the bed to head for his office space. He confirmed the flights for him and Randy after he knew he could secure a third seat for John. He then placed a call to a shelter he helps out with even in small ways like scheduling someone to come pick up any perishable food before they left. After he was done, he checked on Randy who was in the living room waiting on the door.  
"How is he?" Randy asked seeing Sheamus.  
"Sore and a bit embarrassed. He should be fine in a few days. So how much longer?"  
"About ten minutes or so."  
"Ok, your turn then."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I'll handle the food...I want ye upstairs. Go find one of yer pairs of briefs." He saw Randy make a face. "Would ye rather cotton rubbing ye or the harsh zipper to keep doing it?" Randy grumbled, Sheamus ignored him as he continued. "Take the witch hazel and wipe down...soap will only irritate it...then take the ointment and place a thin layer on before ye put the briefs on."  
"Hold on, you want me to use baby ointment on my stuff?"  
"Exactly...now get going."  
"You are kidding right?"  
"Either go...or suffer...but I won't deal with ye whining."

"Oh god...fine." Randy would never admit the pain he was in. As he moved, Sheamus could see his face twisting at he headed upstairs, heading for the bedroom. Randy tried not to sigh seeing John slightly curled on his side as he went towards the dresser, thinking that is where he last stored the darn piece of clothing.  
"Hey, Sexy. What are you doing?" John asked Randy, his voice laced with sleep as he was finally beginning to feel a little comfortable.  
Randy paused his searching, hearing John. He didn't want him to know details. "Just finding something to change into for the night." He tried to laugh. "I don't think I am trusted to be naked right now." He found the black briefs he was looking for. He moved to grab the bottle and tube from the dresser, hoping John did not notice before heading for the bathroom.  
John frowned as he watched Randy carrying the tube of cream that Shea had used on him into the bathroom, among other things. He decided to keep silent for now but would ask Randy about it shortly. Randy stripped down and cleaned down as directed. Part of him felt foolish as he applied the cream, He washed his hands before working his way into the briefs and tried not to hiss at the sensitive contact. He placed the items in the cabinet above the sink before making his way back into the bedroom. He moved over to the bed, sitting down. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Actually I am. Shea took good care of me." John looked at Randy with questioning eyes. "Why did I see you carrying those things into the bathroom, Ran? Did...I hurt you?"  
Randy drew in a deep breath. "It's ok, Baby...we both enjoyed it...ok." He took John's hand kissing the back of it. "Besides...remember I was the one to 'force you' so it was my actions that caused it."  
"Because you knew I wanted you to. I was being so damn selfish only thinking about my own pleasure. I'm sorry, Ran."  
"Shh...no starting the blame game...either one of us." He turned more on the bed to face John. "If I wasn't enjoying myself I wouldn't have finished...so stop that now...you hear me?"  
John nodded, worry still present in his eyes. "Ok, Baby. We'll just admit that we're both sick freaks and move on." He gave a teasing laugh, trying to make them both feel better.

Randy laughed. "That we are...each others, and Shea's freaks, just one large dysfunctional family." Randy moved so he was kneeling on the bed, looking down at John.


	54. Chapter 54

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Ye even think of doing something inappropriate I'll send ye off to the other room for the night." Sheamus warned him from the door way.  
"Damn, busted by dad." Randy joked, heading over to Sheamus to grab the pizza boxes he was holding. He also had a bag on his arm containing bottles of soda. Randy looked around.  
"Just set them on the nightstand it is fine.." Randy nodded, setting them down before looking through them. "Ye can try to sit up now Johnny...just remember ye will still be sore."

"I want to call Shea Daddy." John joked as he slowly worked at sitting up. He managed to sit up with relative ease. "Pizza and pop? Wow you guys splurged tonight. It's like a fun sleep over. Did you get me my favorite, Ran?" Some of the goofy, childlike enthusiasm crept back into his voice.  
"Well, I guess it's better than being called a mother." Sheamus joked. "Well for drinks it looks like Coke and Sprite...Wow, Punk would have a fit."  
"Hey, can't help it. The place had a limited selection." Randy told them as Sheamus then pulled out the included paper plate and cups. He then walked to the pizzas. "Well, I know Randy is the pepperoni...so guessing ye are the mushroom guy?"

"Ran, you forgot my jalapeno." John pouted. "Yeah, Shea, I'm the mushroom guy. It sounds good too. I haven't had pizza in a long while."  
"No, John...I didn't forget...um...current situation I think that is one of the last things you should be eating." Randy went over, pulling a few slices of pepperoni while getting John a few of the mushroom ones. "Sorry, Shea. I never really ate pizza with you before, so wasn't sure your preference."  
"It ok...I'll take one of each to start." He chuckled getting his plate together. "So, which soda Johnny Boy or ye just want some water?"  
John wrinkled his nose up a little at the soda selections. "Not much of a soda guy but a little Sprite would be ok. Thanks, Shea." Watching Randy's obvious enjoyment over his favorite junk food, John could not resist ribbing his boyfriend.

"What, Ran? You mean you didn't order a salad to eat with it to make yourself feel more healthy?" A few seconds after he spoke the words out loud, he wanted to kick himself for not thinking. The last thing John needed to do was remind Sheamus that they were eating junk food.  
"No we are just vegging tonight, Johnny." Randy handed John his plate while Sheamus brought him the soda.  
"Now, no being fools and making a mess of me bed." He opted to sit in a side chair by the window, stretching his legs out as he started to munch on his own pizza.  
"Yes, Daddy." Randy just laughed before looking at John. "So I heard we are springing you from your prison tomorrow?"  
John shot a sly smirk Sheamus' way, picturing Randy calling Sheamus daddy in a different type of setting. Realizing Randy had spoken to him, John gave an answer as to not appear stupid. "Yeah, the pizza is good, Ran. Thanks."

Randy pursed his lips, looking at John. "Ok, Johnny...what were you thinking about...because I didn't ask about the food?" Sheamus had to bite back a chuckle. John blushed, debating telling a lie but then deciding what the hell.  
"Oh, just your comment to Shea...I was picturing me and you calling Shea daddy in a different-uh-setting." He took a big bite of pizza to cover up his slight embarrassment. Randy raised a brow at the comment while Sheamus laughed at him.  
"I swear, Johnny, yer too much at times...Although I am sure it would be fun to place ye over me knee if ye weren't so sore already and give yer hind side a few good swats with ye begging daddy Shea for more...cause ye being the kink ye seem to be I doubt they would be pleas to stop."

Randy gave a cough, trying to cover a faint moan. "Shea, don't get him started...please." He reached for his glass of Coke nearby, taking a big swallow of it. John could not resist teasing Randy further. They had been best friends for so long that he could read him like an open book.  
"You like that idea, Randy?" John lowered his voice, intentionally trying to sound seductive. He loved getting under the Viper's skin. "You cuffed to the bed, stripped down naked, forced to watch Shea spank my bare ass like a naughty schoolboy, knowing that you will probably be punished next. Your body screaming to be touched, for some kind of release, but unable to get any relief until Daddy Shea says so. Me wiggling and moaning as Shea wears out my big ass...then parts my warmed cheeks to make me come apart in passion, moan like a whore, like a bitch in heat..."John trailed off, grinning as he noticed how silent the room had gotten during his little fantasy speech.

Randy shifted in his seat. "You are torturing me, Johnny...and right now not in a good way."  
"I need to teach ye both control." Sheamus smirked at them.  
"What you're going to tell me that had no effect of you?"  
"Oh, don't mistake my lack of outward arousal for lack of interest." He sighed. "As I told ye, Randy, I have trained to deal with...dry spells. Ye can imagine a sex starved gay wrestler being bad for business."  
"Or good depending on the view...come on...I lost track of how many fan groups there must be for women just praying to see me get a hard-on in the ring."  
"Well, aren't we just a tad conceited?"  
"Hey it's the truth..."  
"Ran is right, Shea." John laughed a little. "Some fans got it into their heads that I got a hard on watching Randy during one of our feud matches, which I didn't, and I have seen countless YouTube videos labeled things like Proof Centon exists with an arrow pointing at my supposed hard on."

"Keep telling yourself that, Johnny...keep telling yourself that." Randy told him with the trademark smirk. "You're just embarrassed to admit I got you worked up in the ring...but we both know the real story once the locker room door was closed." Randy didn't notice, Sheamus give a faint shutter, downing his soda and standing to refill his glass. John's eyes took on a faraway look as he remembered those wild, crazy passionate times.  
"We did destroy a few locker rooms in our time, didn't we, Ran? I remember one time you jumped me right after a match, pinned me against the wall and ripped my shorts to my ankles before I even knew what hit me. I kept telling you we were going to get caught by someone, being so out in the open, but you just pulled down your tights and took me right then and there, not caring who heard my moans as you fucked me." John stopped, noticing a strange look on Sheamus' face. "Sorry, Shea...I get carried away at times." It almost looked as if Sheamus was not even fully hearing John...but key words pierced through.

"Scuse me...Fellas..." He seemed dazed, setting his glass down before wandering out of the room. Randy looked confused until it finally dawned on him.  
"Oh, Fuck!" Randy practically sprung from the bed to find which way Sheamus went. He found him in the one guest room that John had used. He was standing by the cabinet. "Shea, Man...we...we weren't thinking."  
"Ju-just leave me be." His voice choked with tears even if his face was blocked by the doors.  
"Shea, please..."  
"Just leave...do-don't let me stop ye two from sharing good memories..."


	55. Chapter 55

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

As Randy started to walk closer he saw Sheamus' head lowered as he held the same small box from before. "Shea, you are part of our good memories now too."  
"JUST GO!" Sheamus snapped, before heaving a big sigh trying to fight away the tears. Randy stood there feeling lost…He knew Sheamus' temper could be as bad if not worse than his own. Last thing any of them needed was a physical altercation because he pushed the big guy too far.

John's heart sank as he saw his two lovers leave the room, both clearly upset. Guilt washed over John in waves. He knew the problem had been in something he had said. Gritting his teeth, John fought the pain to climb from the bed and stand to his feet, going in search of the two men. John heard Sheamus' voice raise from his old bedroom and he walked inside to see a heartbreaking sight. Randy looking lost and Sheamus with his head down in the cabinet. John cursed his big mouth. When would he ever learn? "I know I said something terrible, Guys. Please forgive me." John walked over closer to Sheamus and saw him looking at the box. Obviously, whatever he had said wrong had caused Sheamus great pain. "God, I'm a fucking idiot. Please forgive me, Shea." Tears sprang to his own eyes at the look of distress on his boyfriend's face.

"Nay anything to forgive, Johnny...Ye...Ye shouldn't need to censor yerself because of me..." He slowly put the box away closing it. "Neither of ye should feel like ye need to walk on eggshells around me...I'm a tough fella. I just need a few moments to get me thoughts in order...please."  
"Yeah, Shea...Come on, Johnny." John nodded, feeling like shit, even if Sheamus had claimed that it was not his fault. He walked back to the master bedroom in silence, all the flirting and fun gone from his mood now.  
"Shea calls me his angel but all I ever do is seem to cause him more pain." John mumbled, more to himself than anyone else.  
Randy took a seat on the bed, moving over by John. "We both slipped up, John...the thing is he doesn't want us to stop joking around. He wants to get used to hearing comments and dealing with them. Give it time, Babe." He reached over, rubbing John's shoulder.  
John sighed. "Yeah, I know. It just hurts to see him like that. I can't even imagine his pain. If someone had done to you what they did to Shea's boyfriend..." John shook his head in sorrow. "I honestly don't know how people can be so cold to do the things they did. A part of me wants to hop on the next plane to the UK and track down those bastards just to kick their asses. The only thing is, I'm afraid that once I started hitting them, I wouldn't be able to stop until they were all dead."

"I know, Babe...I know..." Randy wrapped an arm lightly around John's shoulder. "Don't think I don't share those same thoughts...not just what they did to his boyfriend...but to him as well. Thing is if either of us tried he would be a wreck...these are very dangerous men...crafty..." Randy tried not to shiver from his own memory. "They wouldn't think twice of killing any of us."  
"Good. That makes us even then." John's voice took on an unusual coldness. "Because I would love nothing more than to go back to Shea and tell him the SOBs are all dead." John's voice returned to normal as reality hit. "But, I realize that it's not possible. It's not worth going to prison for murder just to avenge Shea when he needs our love and support right now."

Randy hoping John didn't pick up on his nerves, slipped from the bed to refill his own drink, taking a few sips of it. "Shame such evil people truly exist out there."  
"I know..." John watched Randy, sensing his friend was hiding something. "Ran, did something else happen over there that I need to know about? You seem...nervous."  
"I told you about the bomb...Shea believes it is tied to the same guys...so does the police over there. He saw two of them that night watching us when we were in the car."  
"Damn...what is their sick obsession with him? The fact that even after all these years they can't just leave the poor guy alone." John's face grew pale as he thought of what could have happened to his lovers.

Randy just shook his head. "I don't know...and a scary part is he said, normally they only target his lovers...like that want him for something. Could the fact they targeted him this time too means they are growing sick of waiting?"  
"Sounds like it, doesn't it? I mean, Shea could have easily been killed by their bomb. So, it sounds like they are getting desperate to get to him and no longer care if it's dead or alive." John shook himself, refusing to let these cowards win by putting fear in his heart. "Well, Shea had you and he has us now. He doesn't have to face these demons alone. Next time we have a tour over there, we can watch his back and keep him safe together."

Randy gulped, having to set the glass down as his hands were shaking. "More like him watching ours. John, I was totally clueless." He turned, facing the bed but his head still lowered as he was shaking his head. "Shea started a fight with me just to get me out of the car. I was pissed at him when he flipped out on me...He didn't tell me what was going on...just to get out of there. Be honest...I know I am viewed as Mr. calm...cold...but I don't know if I would have done what he did..." Randy had to take a deep breath. "How long he sat there...knowing or even suspecting what was going on...sitting there wondering if your next move could be the wrong one and your last..." Randy moved toward the bed, his footing looking shaky at best like he was ready to collapse at any moment as the gravity of the event really hit him for the first time. John took all of what Randy had just said in slowly. He did not doubt it for a minute. Sheamus had a heart of gold and was truly one of the most giving men that he had ever known.  
"That brave, crazy man." John breathed, his heart full of admiration for the Irishman. "How those sickos can want to hurt such a good man like him.." John pulled Randy down beside him on the bed by his arm. "Sit down before you fall down, Ran."

Randy slid into the bed, trying to calm himself. He was probably only moments from being ready the pass out. "My god..." Randy barely choked out. John grew worried by the look on Randy's face. So many thought of his Viper as cold and unfeeling but how wrong they were. "Randy, Baby, are you alright? Try to get your mind off it. It's over now. Shea's ok and those bastards didn't succeed in getting either one of you. They are all the way over there. It's over." John took one of Randy's trembling hands and held it in his own, trying to calm his love by the touch.  
"Ju-just ho-how close..." Randy closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. "Just being faced with..."  
"Seems yer having a bit of a fright yerself...ye ok, Randy?" Sheamus was leaning on the door frame watching them.  
"Ju-just remembering our close call, buddy." Randy tried to sit up, still feeling wobbly.

"I wish I could say they get better." Randy just nodded. "Um did either of ye want to eat anymore?"  
"I think I'm done." Randy sighed, food was currently one of the last things on his mind.  
"Yeah, I'm done too." John answered, releasing Randy's hand with a parting squeeze. It broke his heart seeing both of the men he cared so much about so visually shaken by something he had no control over. "Why don't we all just get some rest? Tomorrow has to be better than today." John said trying to lighten the mood. "We all look like hell."  
"Aye...let me just get these put away." Sheamus made his way over to the pizza boxes, picking them up to take then downstairs. He combined then into one box to slip into the fridge. He headed back up. "I think the bottles can wait." Sheamus stripped down then looked at the bed. He knew what would make the most sense comfort wise for his two loves...could he do it though...even more so with the recent flood of memories. He took a deep breath.

"Ok, separate ye two...I have middle tonight."  
Randy sat up, looking at him. "You sure of that? I'm not that bad, I swear."  
"Maybe...but Johnny is no matter what he says...so he need to be in the back...No offence, he not being interested in testing the waters...I feel safer him behind me."  
"Hey now!" Randy then sighed, nodding. "Fine I understand." He moved over on the bed.  
John moved over as well, allowing a space for Sheamus to slip in between them. John blew Randy a kiss. "Night, Babe."  
Sheamus shut the light before climbing up into the bed, working under the blanket. "Night, Boys." He slowly turned so he was facing Randy, wrapping an arm around his waist. Randy took one arm lightly rubbing his arm to comfort him as they started to doze off.

Sensing Sheamus' discomfort, John held back from spooning his love as he truly wanted to. He laid behind him but not close enough to really touch fully, missing the closeness of being held by his two men. "Goodnight, Shea." John whispered before closing his eyes and willing himself to sleep.

A short time later, John was having a horrible nightmare. He was in a darkly lit room, watching like an invisible bystander as Sheamus was being tortured by four men. His ivory skin was covered in markings from a harsh beating. One of the men walked over to the helpless man and poured scalding hot oil all over Sheamus' pale skin, causing the Irishman to scream out in agony as his skin was burned. A second voice was added to the screams and John realized that it belonged to Randy as his beautiful tanned skin was burned and disfigured...  
John sat up in the bed, his heart pounding and sweat pouring from his body. He looked down to see his boyfriends resting peacefully. Feeling suddenly vulnerable and afraid, John laid back down and wrapped his arms around Sheamus' waist, snuggling against his warm body as a restless sleep once again claimed him.


	56. Chapter 56

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy woke up still feeling Shemaus' arm draped over him. A faint smile crossed his lips that soon turned to a faint smirk. He slowly turned to face him, seeing he was still soundly asleep. His eyes on his face. So calm, so peaceful for now. He slid his arm under Sheamus' so he could slide it between their bodies. He saw John was holding Sheamus close. That may work to his advantage. He just hoped that it didn't become a hindrance. He ran his hand slowly over Sheamus' groin to cup his currently limp cock. Sheamus shifted faintly in the bed, but his eyes remained closed. Randy lightly petted the soft expanse of flesh before wrapping his fingers around it. Sheamus moved a little more, a faint soft moan, his eyes still closed though. Sheamus' then bent his top leg, which was encouraging Randy even more. He looked over Sheamus' shoulder to see if John had stirred at all from Sheamus' movement. John's restless sleep had caused him to awaken from Sheamus' movement. He idly wondered what time it was. John opened his eyes to see Randy watching him over Sheamus' shoulder.  
"Hey, Ran. What are you up to?" John whispered, just in case Sheamus was still asleep. Randy just mouthed John to hush and gave him that devilish smirk as he went back to stroking Sheamus who moaned again. Looking at John, he gave a wiggle of his brows then cocking his head from John down towards Sheamus and puckered his lips hoping John would get the signals.

John shot Randy a playful wink and wet his dry lips with his tongue. He then began to plant soft, warm kisses all over Sheamus, starting with the back of his neck and working his way down to his shoulders and back, then back up to the sensitive nape of his neck. John sucked and licked on the exposed, pale skin, kissing and teasing spots that drove himself wild with lust when it was done to him. The whole time John was lavishing Sheamus in all the sensual attention, his hardening cock was unknowingly rubbing against Sheamus' plump, round ass. Sheamus gave heated little sounds, his head moving to expose his neck even more, the hand on Randy's back lightly scratching at it. His hips moved into Randy's strokes. "Sin breá liom í." He spoke, still within his sleep. As they lavished more attention on him, the dream started to fade away. He did not move as much, Randy felt him stiffen. He lifted up to whisper in his ear. "Relax, Shea...just us...come on, you took such good care of us...we just want to make you feel good...it's just John you're feeling behind you...you know he won't hurt you..."

"Ran..." His eyes slowly opened. He then turned his head some to see John.  
"You ok?" Randy asked in a hushed whisper. Sheamus nodded. "Good." He started to stroke him again, getting a louder moan from him. John was getting aroused more and more at Sheamus' moans of pleasure. He reached his hand down to stroke his own hard cock while he continued to place sensual kisses along Sheamus' exposed neck, careful not to leave any visible marks, knowing that Raw was soon approaching. "Damn, you are so sexy, Shea. So damn perfect."  
"Yer both bad..." Sheamus moaned out.  
"But we're so good at it..." Randy moved a little. "Roll on your back for me..." Sheamus did, even though it meant moving from John's lush lips. Randy flipped down the blanket, which of course exposed John's little show. "Damn you're hot, Shea." Such words of praise caused him to blush. Randy moved to lean over him to lick over Sheamus' one nipple, getting a low groan from him.

"Damned tease."  
Randy lifted his head to look at him. "You think you're getting teased...remember I am currently out of commission." He then lowered his head, taking his teeth to just lightly nip and pull on the nipple, causing Sheamus to buck his hips. Sheamus turned his head to look at John.  
"Allow me, Angel..." He panted out as he took a hand lowering it to John's hard cock, allowing his fingers to ghost along the full length of it. He then took one finger, swiping it over the moistened head. He then brought the one finger to his lips sucking on it. His eyes were heavy with lust as he licked his lips. "Damn, Angel...ye want...my touch or me lips?"

Randy moved his lips farther down Sheamus' body, tracing his stomach. Granted he may not have the six-pack like him or John...but Randy thought they were just fine the way they were. John's blue eyes darkened in arousal as he watched Sheamus tasting his pre-cum. "I-I've never felt your lips before, Baby." John answered. His body screamed to be taken but his mind knew it was not possible at the present time given his condition.  
"Well I am offering, Angel..." Sheamus moaned, his eyes closing briefly feeling Randy ghosting his teeth over his pelvic bone. He licked his lips looking at John. "Come over 'ere...place yer leg over me...grab the headboard and enjoy...don't worry, I can handle it."

Randy moved his mouth even lower to begin to bath Sheamus' hard cock. His eyes scrolled up Sheamus' body. "Go ahead, Babe...just imagine how good it will feel to fuck those full lips when they are cherry red." Randy sucked on just the head, causing Sheamus to buck his hip with a moan as Randy pulled back.  
"Fookin tease...I'll getcha back..."  
"I look forward to it." Randy then moved back to wrapping his lips around Sheamus' cock, taking it slowly deeper into his mouth. John needed no more encouragement. He crawled up to Sheamus' head and straddled him, placing Sheamus' head between his thick, muscled thighs. John pushed his hardened member inside of the Irishman's mouth before placing his hands on the headboard and beginning a gentle fucking of Sheamus' mouth.

"Oh, fuck. Your mouth feels so good, Shea!" John moaned out as he began to thrust his hips a little harder, his bubble butt jiggling and giving Randy quite the show.  
Sheamus moaned happily. His lips wrapped lightly actually lifting his head to bob it along with John thrust. His hands gripping the bed he wanted so bad to grab at John, but he didn't want to hurt him more. He then decided he couldn't grab his ass so he took hold of John's thick thighs. Randy eyes moved back up. He gave a moan at the sight. He hard cock was pressing against the fabric of the briefs. He moved on the bed so he could shed the clothing. Sheamus spread he legs. Randy moved his mouth away so he could slick two fingers. He then went back down on Sheamus' cock. The same time brushing against his exposed hole. Sheamus gave a muffled sound of pleasure.

The noises Sheamus was making were sending pleasurable vibrations up and down John's already aching cock. He turned his head to see Randy sucking on Sheamus' shaft with enthusiasm while fingering his exposed hole. "Damn, that's hot, Ran! Suck his cock, Baby!" John pushed his almost entire length down Sheamus' throat, so that the Irishman's nose was touching his pelvis with each new thrust. Sheamus moaned, his body moved to feel more pleasure from Randy. Randy taking the sign pushed his fingers to push into Sheamus tight ass. Damn, he loved the feeling as he pumped his fingers in and out of the tight space, the same time he worked his mouth to accommodate the full amount of his pale Irish lover. Sheamus was in an odd state of heaven his head moved in such a way to handle John's cock with hardly any hint of a gag. He just moaned lustfully, taking breaths through his nose. One hand moved from John's thigh up higher to begin to fondle his balls.

John threw back his head and groaned wantonly as Sheamus fondled his aching balls. All the sexy sights and sounds were becoming too much for the older man to handle. Sheamus was taking his cock like he would never suck a cock again. "D-Damn! I'm gonna fucking cum so hard! Fucccck!" John thrust one final time and filled Sheamus' mouth with his powerful release.  
After taking a few moments to catch his breath, John climbed off Sheamus to see Randy's cock looking so hard it hurt. He crawled to the bottom of the bed and spoke to Randy as he sucked Sheamus. "I know that you're probably sore, Babe. But...do you want me to suck your cock? I can be gentle." John asked softly.  
Sheamus panted for breath now his mouth was free again. "Ca-Can't, Angel..." He moaned. "He still would ha...mmmm...that stuff...fuck...lube...stand...touch...mmmm" Sheamus tossed his head back as Randy moaned quick affirmatively he could have at least a good hand job. "Shit, Ran...fucking close..." Randy angled his finger to stimulate Sheamus prostate causing a line of words neither John or Randy would of been able to translate as he came. Randy panted as he pulled his mouth and fingers free, falling back against Sheamus' leg.  
"Oh, god that was intense...please, John...something...anything..." Randy practically begged as he licked his lips, gathering the traces of Sheamus that lingered.

John wrapped his hand around Randy's warm, hard cock and began stroking him, glad that Sheamus had reminded him of the cream Randy had applied earlier. "Tell me if this hurts, Ran." John turned to look at the spent Sheamus. "Can you hand me some lube, Baby?"  
"Aye." Sheamus moved to rotate his large frame to reach over to the nightstand. pulling the drawer open. His fingers gripping hold to pull the bottle out handing it down to John. "Come up 'ere, Randy...Mo Ghrá." He help guide Randy to brace against him. placing a hand under his jaw he began kissing Randy deeply and passionately. Their tongues brushing against the other. Randy moaning at John's touches and tasting him on Sheamus' mouth.

John squirted out a generous amount of lube and used it on Randy's shaft as he moved his hand up and down from tip to base. He cupped Randy's balls, giving them a light squeeze before continuing his hand job, watching Randy closely for any outward signs of discomfort. Randy almost seemed to mold into Sheamus' hold. The kiss breaking as Sheamus ran a hand slowly over Randy's chest and stomach. Randy just panted moaning, an odd sense of euphoric bliss, from what one would think such a simple act. "That's it mo ghrá...just enjoy your body being worshiped.." Sheamus whispered in his ear.  
"Wh-what are you cal-calling me?'' Randy eyes drifting closed milking in the feel of John's touch and Sheamus' voice.  
"Mo ghrá...My love..."  
"Oh damn...sounds hot that way...oh fuckkk..." Randy's body tensed as he came, coating John's hand as well as his own stomach.  
"And that, itself was hot." Randy just slumped against Sheamus trying to regain his breath. John leaned down and slowly licked every drop of Randy's cum off his stomach, swirling his tongue on the sweaty flesh, enjoying the unique taste of his Viper. He then licked each of the fingers on his hand, licking off Randy 's essence as though it was the best thing he had ever tasted.


	57. Chapter 57

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy gave a weakened chuckle. "You both are making me soft."  
"Nay...just John this time..." Sheamus gave a groan when Randy playfully elbowed him.  
"Well while this is nice...how about we each grab a separate bathroom, shower, then grab breakfast...I have someone coming in a few hours before we head out."  
"That shelter you told me about?"  
"Aye...since Johnny is flying out with us."  
John climbed from the bed, nodding. "Sounds good to me. If you guys don't mind, I think I'll take the guest bathroom in my old room. All my stuff is still in there." He was pleased to realize that much of the piercing pain in his ass was easing. "I'm feeling much better this morning, Shea. Thanks for the help, Baby."  
"Nay a problem, Angel...I'll still pack the things in case ye feel ye need a second dose."  
"You just want to play with his ass while I can't." Randy joked.  
"Oh hush." Sheamus playfully shoved Randy. "For that ye take the main bath in the hall way."  
"Awe..." Randy tried to playfully pout...a look that just did not play well on his features.

John burst out laughing as he headed out of the room. "And you talk about my puppy eyes not working, Ran?" As much as John loved Randy and Sheamus he was admittedly getting excited at the thought of getting out again after the days of sitting inside the house. He went back inside his old bedroom and headed into the guest bath for an energizing warm shower. After he was clean and refreshed, John brushed his teeth, shaved, and applied some light cologne. Satisfied that he looked and smelled his best, John went back inside his bedroom and chose his outfit to wear on the flight. He decided to just go simple and pulled on a pair of blue boxers, his signature tan shorts, a plain blue t-shirt, and his socks and athletic shoes. Putting on one of his trademark U Can't See Me hats, John walked downstairs to see if either of his lovers were working on breakfast yet.

After John left, Randy and Sheamus each headed for their own showers. Without the distraction of each other or John they were both done in a good amount of time. They dressed well for the flight and headed down. Randy beat the other two down and was already starting to work on scrambled eggs for everyone. John beat Sheamus down, who headed to the fridge to start to sort what should be thrown before they left and what was going to be donated. John walked over to the fridge and stood beside Sheamus. "Need help, Shea? I doubt Randy wants my help with the eggs." John teased with a grin.  
"Just bring the trash can over will ye...sadly the pizza will go...need to see what else. The donated stuff will stay in 'ere till the driver for the shelter shows up. I know it isn't much...but they are grateful for what ever I send. Well, plus I tend to send a small check with it." He smiled at the thought of helping others.

"Sure thing." John smiled, proud of his boyfriend for being so big hearted. He carried the tall kitchen trash can over and sat it down by Sheamus. "What good is having money if you can't help others? It's a damn good idea, Shea."  
"Thanks, John...I do try." He kneeled as he worked on the sorting. "Sadly anything open has to go...I guess I can understand...health safety and things" He pulled out a partial pack of bacon and sausages. "Here, take these to Ran...he can fry them up with the scrambled eggs." He then went back, pulling the open juice, sitting it out for them once he was done.  
John took the meat and carried it over to Randy. "Here, Man. Shea said you could fry this up if you want. Use it up so we don't have to throw it all out and waste it."  
"Yeah, no problem, thanks." Randy took the packs of meat before grabbing a second pan. He dumped the eggs in a oven save dish placing them inside the warmer. He wiped the one pan down before placing the bacon in one and the sausage in the other. "Shea, you know you can freeze something too."  
"Aye, but nay all of it...and what I can donate I don't mind."  
"That's cool, Man."

About ten minutes later all the food was ready for them to sit down and eat.  
John sat down along with the other two men and plated up some of the eggs and bacon for himself, while Sheamus and Randy did the same. "I'm not gonna lie, guys. These past few days have been wonderful but it's pretty damn exciting getting back into the real world again." John said after taking a bite of his food.  
"Yeah, hustle, bustle busy busy...for us anyway...downside of you coming...once..." Randy lowered his head, cursing to himself.  
"Relax, Randy...I am sure he figured by now we didn't pull this off alone."  
John put down his fork and looked at both men with a serious expression, no sign of his dimples in sight.

"Randy, Shea. I am only going to say this once but it needs to be said. When I came here I was so tired, my body was worn and I was tired of being lonely and spending my life alone. You two, in the past days have saved me in every sense of the word. Not only did you give me a much-needed rest at the risk of getting into trouble but you..." His voice broke slightly. "gave me your love and made me feel more cared for than I have in years. I owe you both a debt of gratitude that words can't describe." John looked down at his plate, a little embarrassed by his gushing speech, knowing Randy probably found it nauseating. "I just wanted you both to know that. I would do anything for either of you. I-I never knew it could feel like this to love another person, let alone two but I do."

"Very touching, Angel...I knew ye were not happy at first...glad ye saw it was for yer own good...then everything else...well fate had a hell of a time with the three of us..." Sheamus took a sip of his juice. "And to think our journey together has only just begun and pray to the heavens that it be just the beginning of a long time to come."  
"Ok, you both are being too much right now...but since there is no hard feelings...I was just saying I am worried Shea and I may be back in the hustle and bustle of the road once Hunter see you traveling with us and not giving grief on taking it easy. We were given the time off ourselves so we could keep an eye on you."  
"I didn't think about that part...but then again maybe if yer ass is kept busy in the ring you will stop trying to tap John's so much." Randy flipped him off. "That's the problem...yer doing that too much." Sheamus smirked before drinking more juice.

John grinned, loving their fun banter. "Hey, I could always put on an act of being pissed and wanting back in the ring. That way it would always take one of you guys to be free to watch me." John shook his head as what Randy had just said sank in. "So, it was Hunter. I should have known. That son of a bitch..."  
"Come on, John...how else would I have gotten the company jet for an event that didn't exist? Also rearranging three schedules?"  
John sighed. "Yeah, I should have known. I'm still a little pissed at him going behind my back like that but I got two sexy boyfriends out of the deal so who am I to complain."  
"Don't go flapping your gums to him about it...I told him I would try to keep him and the company out of it when it came to knowledge. We just wanted you to rest up so that your ten year's strong can be twenty..."

"Ok, fine. I won't say a word. You have my word." John grumbled at Randy as he finished up his breakfast.  
"Come on, fella...ye even finally admitted the rest did ye good...well what rest we allowed ye..." Sheamus blushed at his own comment, looking down at his plate to eat.  
John chuckled at Sheamus' comment. "Yeah, Ran...Are you sure that you just didn't talk poor Sheamus into kidnapping me so that you two could have your own personal sex slave?" He winked at his boyfriend. "Because that sounds exactly like something that you would do."  
"Um...if I remember correctly...it was the two of you that started the hijinks...I wasn't even here remember? I was stuck on Smackdown duty."  
John pretended to think, casting a wicked smirk in the blushing Sheamus' direction. "Oh, that's right...It was Shea that took advantage of my poor helpless body." John shivered at the memory of how intensely Sheamus had looked as he straddled him and then pulled down his boxers to jerk him off, his teeth bared in arousal.

"Hey, in me defense...ye asked for me help in that matter...I did not take advantage of ye..."  
"Well, I'll admit that much. Our little match had me hard as hell. You promised me a rematch, by the way."  
"Aye, eventually...remember yer working a disadvantage right now." The doorbell sounded through the house. "Ah, saved by the bell." Sheamus quickly got up, moving to the front door.  
"He must teach us his self-control. If he got that worked up messing with you in the hallway…how does he keep focus in the ring?"  
"Maybe I'm just special, Ran. He couldn't help being turned on by me." John teased before giving a sigh. "You should have seen him though. So primal, so stubborn and dominate..."

"Well glad it seemed his guard was down while trying to get you back in line." Randy got up to gather the finished dishes and wash them since they were leaving soon. Sheamus walked back into the room alone and didn't look to be in the best of spirits. Opening the freezer, he started arranging items around up there.  
"Shea? What's up, Bud?"  
"They couldn't take the donation of food...need to see what can be frozen without needing to cook it first..."  
John stood up and walked over to the working Sheamus. "You need me to do something just let me know.."  
"Nay...I guess just help Randy get the bags packed. We need to roll soon." Sheamus tried to hide the sadness in his voice. He knew to many people they wouldn't see what the big deal was...maybe he was thinking too much into it.

"Ok." John reached up to kiss Sheamus on the cheek, sensing his disappointment. "You did your best, Shea." John headed upstairs to see about getting bags packed for their flight.


	58. Chapter 58

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy finished the dishes and headed up to the master suite to see if there was anything that still had to be packed in his and Sheamus' bags. He noticed it looked like Sheamus had most if not all of it done yesterday. He grabbed the first two, heading downstairs. He then headed back for the next two. He then headed for the kitchen. "Um, we getting the service or one of our cars?"  
"We can throw mine in long-term I guess."  
"Ok...hey...it's ok."

"Aye...it's silly...I just know to be more careful planning the shopping." He shut the freezer, walking out past Randy to carry some of the bags to the Rover. He had to fix one of the middle seats so that everyone would fit.  
John finished his packing and carried his two bags downstairs. "We taking Shea's Rover to the airport?" He asked Randy.  
"Yeah, he's already in the garage loading up. I just hope this funk don't stick around...all of us joking around...was cool."  
"Yeah it was." John smiled. "I think I'll go run my bags outside." He carried his bags out to the garage, seeing Sheamus working and offered him a smile. "Hey, I just brought my bags out. That ok?"

"Aye that's cool..." Sheamus locked the seat in before loading his own bag. He then walked back in.  
"Come on, Randy ya aren't a prima donna...get yer gear loaded so we can roll." He went to make sure the doors and windows were closed before heading back for the garage. Randy was loading his bags up with John's when Sheamus joined them, getting in. Randy instinctively grabbed shotgun, leaving John the back. John climbed into the back seat and shut the door, excited to be on their way.  
"I think we're all set to go." He said, fastening his seat belt.  
"Ok, then." Sheamus started the car and pulled out. Once in the drive, he hit a button that set the house security. He was lost in thought as he made the drive to the airport. Randy saw his fingers moving on the steering wheel.  
"Man, you're not trying to map your match already...are you."  
"Surprised Wade didn't call me over the weekend...so aye..."  
"I have Sandow again...as long as Cody doesn't bug me...it should be cake."

John sat and listened to their talk of work. He missed the ring so damn much it hurt. Hearing talk of their matches made him think of his own upcoming match at Extreme Rules. "So, how are they building my feud with Ryback for the PPV without me doing any promos?" John asked quietly from his place in the backseat.  
"I guess we will find out tonight...there wasn't really much talk done on Smackdown besides the fact your ankle gave out when you lifted Seth up." Randy told him.  
"Yeah..." John went silent as he thought about how important the upcoming PPV main event was. Extreme Rules was expected to be a very violent and taxing match. The one the previous year with Brock certainly had been. He had been sore for days after.

Finally reaching the airport, they headed for the long-term parking lot where they would need to then catch a shuttle with their bags to the terminal to check in. Of course all three were met with the normal fans that seem to be around every corner. A couple of hours and their flight was called. Sheamus fell asleep part way into the flight. Randy was goofing around on some sort of game on his phone. "What are you doing, Ba-Randy?" John caught himself, realizing that using his normal pet names was not a good idea while out in the public eye. John was leaning back in his seat, debating if he should try to catch a short nap like Sheamus was doing.

Randy pretended to ignore John's near slip up...to point it out would only draw attention to it. "Just killing time with the new 'game' WWE came out with...honestly...it sucks. I'd rather just let Rock stand there and get his ass beat." Randy laughed before putting the phone away. Later into the flight Sheamus was awake, but seemed tense. "Hey, you ok?" Sheamus just gave a light nod before looking at his watch, seeing they should be touching down soon. John had fallen asleep, leaning back in his seat with his ball cap covering his eyes, his breathing deep and steady as he rested. Randy nudged John when they announced the approach. "Ok, Sleeping Beauty...time to join the world."

John woke up, rubbing his eyes. "Oh, we're getting ready to land?"  
"Yeah, Man...so sit up and all that other good junk."  
John glanced at his phone as he prepared for their landing. "What's our first stop after we land?"  
"Honestly, Fella, I would like to find a place for a bottle so I won't wipe out the mini later."  
"Ok, what's the deal...why do I have a feeling you're not planning on drinking a win." Randy honestly sounded concerned.

"I can't explain it...just a feeling in me bones."  
"Well how about we get to the hotel, check in and I'll see what I can secure from the hotel bar."  
"Aye, that works."  
John smiled. "Hey, you two decide and call the shots and I'll just go along with it. I'm just along for the ride. " Once landed, they grabbed their bags before going to the rental desk. The next stop was the hotel to get settled. They had a suite booked so there was enough sleeping space to prevent questions. Once in the room, Sheamus walked to the bed, just falling back on it. Randy set his bags down and went to check what was on TV before they had to head for the arena. John removed his hat and sat down his bags, walking over to sit on the bed beside Sheamus. "The flight wear you out, Shea?"

"Um...aye..." Sheamus tried to close his eyes, he just couldn't shake the feeling.  
John looked at Randy. "How long do we have before you two have to be at the arena?"  
"Probably not as long as we would like...you know with me the trainers want to see me before the shows. Add the fact I have one of the first matches tonight."  
"Let me call Wade see if he wants to talk here or there." Sheamus moved from the bed placing his call. He paced a bit while talking, he then hung up. "We can head out when we're ready. He will meet me there. He said there was something he needs to shoot past me." He sighed. "Told ye I had a bad feeling."  
"Man, will you relax...you act tense and shit happens." Randy told him. John was a little worried by Sheamus' tense feeling. So many of his boyfriend's feelings were correct. "Please, be careful tonight, Shea. I know how dead on your feelings can be. I don't want you injured out there. I know firsthand how fast bad shit can happen in the ring."

"Aye...I'll try, Angel...I just can't explain it..."  
"I guess we can get going." Randy said, grabbing his rolling case with his gear in it. Sheamus went to grab his unsure, which he preferred, Randy's almost dismissal attitude, or John's concern over his gut feelings. John put his hat back on and grabbed his phone he had sat on the night stand, pocketing it. "Ok, Guys. Let's go." They headed for the lobby and the car to head for the arena. Once again it seemed it didn't matter the time of day fans were already pressed near a gate that separates the main part of the parking lot from the staff lot. The guys headed over for a few moments to sign autographs and snap a few photos. After a few moments, they turned to head inside after Randy motioned to John.

John followed Randy, grinning broadly. He had missed interacting with his fans. It was part of what drove him so hard; he never wanted to let any of them down. The guys headed inside, looking over the assignment board with the rundown. "Well, I see what part the change is." Sheamus exclaimed, when he saw Henry was now set to somehow take a role in his segment.  
"No offence Randy...but I hope they wrap up this whole singles feud...that or break us up so one of us can go heel again."  
"Relax, Man...the singles program actually hasn't been going on that long...figure what Wrestlemania? So...two months give or take? That isn't that long."

"That all? I swear it feels longer...At least they have ye tangling with Show...he has some skill to 'im...Henry is...well...Oh well...let's get to our room and set our bags." They headed down the hall for the locker rooms to look for the one with their tag on it. Before John could move either way, he heard someone talking to him.  
"Hey, John..." It was Hunter. He offered John a warm smile. "How's the leg holding?" John wanted to make a smart remark back, but he remembered his promise to Randy and could see only kindness in Hunter's eyes.  
"Doing better, thanks, Hunter. I should be fine to compete again by Extreme Rules." He offered the man a smile of his own in return.

"Good...good...speaking of would you mind just seeing the trainer for the show...let them see how much tenderness there still may be? If he agrees with your feelings on the matter we may have something for you tonight...Relax, light duty I swear."  
John nodded, feeling excited to maybe be included in the show after all. "Sure. Do you want me to go now?"  
"Yeah, if you don't mind. If they feel you would be good to go by Extreme you have opening tonight with Ryback and Vicky."  
John nodded. "No problem. Listen, man. Could you go and let Randy know what's going on for me? I made him a promise not to do anything tonight and I sure as hell don't need him pissed off when I get back."  
"Sure, John. So Randy acting like your babysitter or something?"  
John looked at the ground, a faint blush crossing his cheeks. "No, he has just been all worried about me. He made me promise not to do anything until the PPV and I agreed to get him off my back. You know how he can get when he loses his temper."

Hunter raised a brow when John moved his head. "Oh Boy, don't I know...I have it covered. Now get going...oh and John...um...you get the all clear..." He smirked. "Don't forget to stop by make-up."  
John looked at Hunter a few minutes before realization sank in of his words. "Sure, yeah. Going now." John all but ran to go in search of the trainer's room, his cheeks burning a little in embarrassment.


	59. Chapter 59

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Hunter shook his head, wondering what the hell happened...he knew the only way to get an answer was from Randy and maybe Sheamus. He made his way toward the locker room area. Just as he was reaching their room Sheamus was starting to leave.

"Oh hey, Hunter...how's it going?"  
"You tell me." He wasn't exactly looking pleased seeing Sheamus' bruised jaw.  
"Well can ye talk to Randy about it? I promised Wade I would go over the match in catering..."  
"I would rather talk with both of you there."  
"Um...aye...sure thing...yer the boss." Sheamus turned, heading back into the room with Hunter following him. It was still early so no one else was there yet. Randy was working on his stretches. When Randy rolled his neck, Hunter could already see the marks.  
"What the hell is going on, Guys?" Hunter tried not to yell.  
"Oh...hey, Hunt." Randy addressed him as he stopped. "What's up?"  
"You tell me...You come to me asking for your help to get John off the road so he can heal...I agree...I put my neck on the line to help you...I thought we agreed to at least two weeks...here we are not even a week later and he is wandering backstage."

"Well, he saw he was pushing himself too hard and he promised he wouldn't bug you for a match...why did he?"  
"No...actually if the trainer said he should be clear by Sunday I am placing him in an opening promo...just words no action."  
"Ah ok...that's cool."  
"Yeah...but what ISN'T Cool...is that it looks like all three of you have been busy while John was supposed to be recuperating. What the hell is going on?"  
"What...ohhhh."  
"Yeah..Oh..."  
"Um...well, we had to keep him occupied..."  
"RANDY!" Hunter almost growled, running his hand over his head now almost glad he cut it because if not he would be ripping it our about now.

"What part of resting did you two not get?"  
"Hey, shit happened."  
"Yeah damn well looks like it to. John looks like he got attacked by two vampires...you a swarm of leeches..." He then looked at Sheamus. "Damn...well you look like you just got in a good brawl...what's your story and are you actually ok with these two?"  
Sheamus blushed, lowering his head. "Well, actually, Hunter..." He cleared his throat. "I was one of the two vampires..."  
"What the hell...all three of you?"

"Hunter, don't fucking start like threesomes are such a shock to you." Randy quickly told him.  
Hunter shook his head, looking at Randy again. "No, just shocked you would get wrapped up in one again. You know what...whatever...just make sure you get your additions taken care of, Randy." Looking at Sheamus. "As for you...I don't care at this point. I'll pass some sort of info to Cole claiming a scuffle over the weekend." Hunter gave an exasperated sigh before leaving the locker room.  
"Well not as bad as it could have been." Randy joked.  
"Aye, guess not...see ye." Sheamus headed out to catch Wade to talk about the match. John found the trainer's room with relative ease. He was examined and cleared for Extreme Rules, much to his great relief. Not knowing where Hunter was at the current time, John pulled out his phone and sent his boss a text. _#Trainer said good to go. Heading for makeup.#_  
John sent Randy a text next._ #Did Hunter tell you about promo? Was cleared by trainer. Heading to makeup then need a shirt and wristbands from merch table. Catch you in a bit.#_ John pocketed his phone and made the dreaded trip to face the nosy makeup lady.

Hunter was back in his office trying to get rid of a creeping headache. Randy was on his own way to the trainers since they wanted to give him the once over almost weekly to see how his shoulders were. It was an annoying part of his life, but a small one for him to deal with. As he turned the corner, he came across his opponent for the night, surprisingly alone. "Ah, Randy...just the man I needed to see."  
"What is it, Sandow? I'm sort of busy."  
"Just a moment of your time...we can talk while you are heading where ever you are off to."  
"That's fine." They headed for the trainers room, going over Sandow's idea for an on-screen ribbing of Randy's 'dry behavior'.' Sheamus was sitting in catering going over the match with Wade, including the addition of the altercation with Henry on the outside. Easy enough...exchange a few words, Brogue Kick him, slide back in finish match...yeah he could handle that.

They shook hands and parted ways for now. Reaching the locker room Sheamus just sat on the bench and laid back, closing his eyes.  
John got his makeup done and picked up a white Champ Is Here t-shirt and the 10 Years Strong wristbands to match his hat. He sent Randy a text. _#Opening tonight with my promo. Don't forget to watch. I've got some funny shit planned.#_ He had just been told to antagonize Ryback, building on their feud, and he was allowed to say anything he wanted within reason. Raw opened with the usual fanfare and John took his place in the ring with a mic. He used Daniel Bryan's trademark Yes and No to tell the fans that he would still be competing at Extreme Rules, despite his ankle. John felt so alive as he fed off the strong reactions of the WWE fans, holding up his championship belt to scream out, "The Champ Is Here!" knowing that he would be interrupted by Vicki.

Of course, Vicki came out as planned and then Ryback did as well. Vicki offered John the chance to pick the stipulation for his match first because he was the champion. John fought to keep a straight face as he said that to be fair to Ryback they should have a whine off after which he did an impersonation of Ryback's constant bitching. John could see that his friend was holding back a smile at his goofy antics but pretending to be pissed off instead. John smirked inside. He loved doing promos. "Vicki, I don't care what kind of a match it is. You could have a Vicki Guerrero's granny panties on a pole match for all I care!" The crowd roared at John's corny joke. "Actually, no you can't because no man, woman, or child should ever have to see that. But apart from that, I don't care. I just want a chance to fight and to shut up the world's largest complainer."

Ryback then said his piece, exaggerating John's injury to say that he couldn't even take a step without wincing in pain and announcing that the stipulation would be a Last Man Standing match for the PPV. John faked a look of disbelief and fear at the announcement as the camera did a close up of his face and the promo was over. John headed backstage, feeling good after a job well done. He then headed to one of the back rooms to relax and watch the live feed for Randy's match coming up.

Randy slowly shook his head watching the monitor in the Gorilla spot. He was glad John was having fun and still entertaining the fans without needing to beat himself more. He worked himself up just as his music cued. Heading out with the normal screams of fans as he entered the ring. Then Sandow was set to come out and Randy knew he had to keep his act of indifference up...which was hard. When he was in that ring he was Randy Orton the Apex Predator of the WWE just waiting for his time to strike. He partly tuned out Sandow as he spouted off at the mouth trying to sing his own version of Voices. The match ran as planned with his ripping the intellectual savior apart. Sandow rolled out of the ring while Randy played the victors role for the fans before leaving for the back. Getting to the back he shook hands with Damien who waited for him. "Hey, you are not a half bad guy."  
"Um...Thanks, Randy."  
"Just a word of advice."  
"We aren't like that."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You were getting ready to want me about Cody. I am just informing you that myself and Cody are not like you and Sheamus."  
"Oh...my apologies."

"Quite alright...seems more and more though of in our work...long hours, weeks or months at a time on the road. No, myself and Mr. Rhodes are travel companions, border on good friends, but not that good."  
"Fair enough." Randy headed back for the locker room. John sat leaning back in the chair, watching the monitor and laughing. It had cracked him up when Damien had performed his version of Voices. Now that guy had some comedic talent. The deadpan expression on Randy's face had made it that much funnier to him. Randy was debating showering now so he was ready to go once Sheamus was done his segment with Wade and Henry.. He remembered John's words about Shea and his gut feelings as of late...ok fine he would give the guy credit. He seemed on when it came to things in the bedroom...could they be spreading to everyday things too? He decided to check on Sheamus who was still stretched on the bench as the rest of the busy action zoomed around him like he wasn't there. "Hey, Man." Sheamus moved his arm that was covering his eyes opening them. "You so lost in space you didn't watch me or John did you?"

"Nay...sorry."  
"It's alright...but get focused."  
"I am..."  
"Still have that feeling?"  
"Aye..."  
"No dangerous spots are there?"  
"No more than normal."  
"Then you will be fine..." Randy tried to assure him...or was it himself at this point? "I'm going to track John down...you have about 90 I think...get up and get your blood pumping."  
"Aye." Sheamus tried to flash a smile as he got off the bench to begin warming up. "Well catch ye after the show I guess..." He looked at his wrist wraps. "I still need to see the girls to get me crosses put on. See ye, Man." He patted Randy's back before leaving. Randy then left to track John down. He was in one of the more quiet viewing areas that was set up during the show. He came up behind him, resting his arms on John's shoulder. "Hey Champ."

John turned around to smile at Randy. "Hey, Ran. You did good out there. That Damien, though, had me laughing my ass off. His take on your theme song was spot on and delivered perfectly." He started chuckling again just thinking about it.  
"Yeah yeah, yuck it up, Boy Scout." He playfully jabbed John in the ribs before moving around to slide in a seat next to him. He gave a faint sigh, before sucking his teeth briefly in thought. "I think Shea's worry is rubbing off..."  
Some of the fun left John's eyes at Randy's words. "Not you too." He groaned, swiping a hand over his face. "It's been on my mind on and off all evening. A part of me thinks it's crazy to worry but I can't get what Shea said out of my head. He seemed seriously upset when I last saw him."

"Yeah." Randy leans forward scrubbing his face with his hands in frustration. "That he just feels something in his bones...that pretty deep, man...plus then your added words about his feelings being on point lately."  
John sighed. "I just wish the damn match was over with. I honestly don't know what could happen but I really don't want to find out. I'm starting to wonder if Shea doesn't have like some sort of sixth sense about certain things."  
"Well we know he does in one department." Randy chuckled as he glanced around to make sure it was still empty around them. "Maybe other ways as well...who knows."  
"How much longer until his match with Wade?" John rubbed the back of his neck. "I just want to get it over with and go get something to drink."  
"Not you too...I didn't have time to go sweet talk the hotel bar out of a thing of Scotch for him...Still have about an hour...he has next to last."

Almost an hour later, John was relieved that it was time for Sheamus' match. Him and Randy were both just getting too tense. "Man, this is bullshit! We are driving ourselves crazy." John said out loud, hating the brooding look on Randy's face. Sheamus and Wade were both in their spots for their entrance giving each other well wishes out there. Henry brushed by them in a huff. "So nice of you to join us." Wade spat at the larger man as he passed. They each then headed out on their cue. The match played as planned. Even down to the war of words between Sheamus & Henry. Sheamus set for the Brogue Kick, but Henry was out of position maybe hitting him a little harder than planned. Sheamus was worried, but knew he couldn't let it show for the cameras as he got back into the ring to finish the match off. It was a standard finish...he gets the pin, gets up, gets hand raised, showboat for the fans...call it a night.


	60. Chapter 60

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Well that is how it was supposed to go anyway. Instead he still got the pin, but before he could even get to his feet he was bowled down by Henry's massive size. He went to try to move to get up to get in his face, but before he could hit his feet he felt the sharp sting of something hitting his flesh. 'What the hell.?' He moved his arm to try to block and was hit right across the forearm. He tried to get free of the impact, but he just could not get his feet under him. He felt his heart racing knowing he had to get free of the brutal stings. Randy as soon as he saw the first swing he bolted from the chair to try to reach the front. He was sure John wasn't too far behind, but he didn't care either way. What he did care was a staff member trying to stop him. "Get out of my way!"  
"No...you can't go out there."  
"LIKE HELL! That is my fucking tag partner I have every right to go help him."  
"I was told not to let any stars out there."  
"If it was by Hunter...where the hell is he?"

While Randy argued with the staff, Henry had already finished his beat down on Sheamus, punctuating the event with the world's biggest slam delivered on the outside. Sheamus back arched from the pain that ripped through it. His head spinning in a fog, swinging at anyone who was coming near him. Henry was making his way to the back laughing as he headed for his locker room. Anyone would be a fool to get in his path after that little demonstration.

* * *

John felt sick as he stood, frozen like a statue as he watched the footage on the monitor. He saw Randy run from the room after the first blow but he stood frozen for a moment, watching the beat down. Visions of his dream filled his head, of Sheamus' pale skin being marked and abused. Rage filled him as he saw how smug the SOB Henry was.

John stormed from the room, heading toward the front, daring anyone to get in his way. Seeing the smug Henry coming down the hallway toward his locker room, John saw nothing but red.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you, you ass!" John demanded as he neared Mark and got up in his face, his chest heaving. "You know damn well that beat down wasn't part of the script!"  
Mark looked at the smaller man, surprised that the WWE Champion would dare talk to him after his show of dominance. "Just get out of my way, Boy, before you get hurt. Why do you care if I whipped his ass?"

John's eyes narrowed at Henry's words. The next thing he knew, he had charged the World's Strongest Man and they both hit against the hallway wall, Henry caught off guard by John's attack. All rational thought left John's mind as he poured out his fear and rage on the larger man, almost taking out his revenge for what the four men had done to Sheamus as well.  
"YOU FUCKING ASS! YOU LIKE TO BEAT UP ON GUYS SMALLER THAN YOU?" John punched Mark several times in the stomach before the man grabbed his wrist and squeezed it so hard he cried out. Mark picked up John by the neck and slammed him up against the wall, his feet a good few inches off the floor.  
"You want to fuck with me, Cena? I don't care who you are! No one attacks me, boy." John fought Mark's grip on his neck, gasping as he felt a swift punch to his stomach, almost knocking the wind out of him. The two men were so engrossed in their conflict that they didn't even notice the crowd that was gathering to watch in the hallway, no one daring to come between them.

* * *

Only once the camera's went to break was Randy allowed through to help Sheamus to the back. The whole time telling him he was ok, it would be fine. It was hard to tell if it was a statement or a question. Getting him to the trainers room, Randy could see Sheamus' eyes trying to turn glassy. "Hey, Shea, stay with me..." The trainer could only chalk it up to shock. They had no earlier warning of the event, so they had to honestly wonder if he did either. After the trainer left the room to get another bottle of water for him Sheamus slowly blinked, looking at Randy.  
"Where's Johnny?"  
"Um...he was watching the show with me...relax it's fine."  
Sheamus gulped, a feeling of ice water through his body. "Pl-please find 'im..."  
"I'm not leaving..."  
"I'll be fine...find 'im." Fear was shining behind his blue eyes.  
"Ok." Randy nodded before leaving the room. He was making his way back toward the one monitor bay when he heard the commotion down the hall.

He turned heading for it, having his own gut feeling. He couldn't believe the sight he saw, Henry pinning John to the wall by his neck a few good inched in the air. Then also people near them but no one made a move to help John.  
"Get THE FUCK OFF HIM!" His yell drew the focus of the by standers, but not Henry with his tunnel vision. "MOVE!" He yelled and at least with some brains the by standers moved. He then made a charge at Henry, catching the side of his knee. The larger man bellowed in pain, dropping the nearly unconscious John. Randy seeing red just rained kicks into the large frame. Henry actually had to cover up. "NOT SO MUCH FUN ON THE RECEIVING END IS IT YOU FUCKER!" He struggled when he was grabbed by security that was just now finally getting their asses back there. It took two to restrain him while two others were checking over John and Henry.

John fell to the ground as Henry dropped him. He landed on his hands and knees, gasping for breath as he felt the room spin from lack of oxygen. He had heard Randy screaming in the background but had almost been on the verge of passing out. He heard a man in security ask him if he was ok and John knew he had to answer him. "I'm fine." He choked out, his voice a little hoarse. "I just need a minute. I'll b-be ok."  
"I'm calm...I swear...let me go!" Randy yelled at the two security members holding him.  
"ORTON! My Office NOW!" Yelled Hunter just now getting word of this.  
"What the hell, I didn't start this."  
"I don't care! Go now." Randy felt like a scolded child as he was released from security walking away.  
Hunter then looked at the on lookers. "If you're not helping SCRAM!"  
Everyone scattered except the two guys on the ground and security. "I want both men checked out...stay with them...I don't want any more trouble..." Hunter stormed off to exchange a few words with Randy.

John was helped back to the trainer's room to be looked at. After an evaluation, he was told that he was alright, just a little banged up and bruised. John touched his tender neck, wincing, knowing a visible bruise would soon be forming. He did not know what had come over him to make him lose his temper so completely. It was as if seeing Mark beat on his lover without mercy had reminded him of all Sheamus had already endured and he had just snapped, consequences be damned. John headed back to the locker room to gather his things and wait on Randy and Sheamus. He prayed that both of his boyfriends were ok.

* * *

Sheamus after he left the trainer's room was instructed to go to a quiet area backstage. They wanted to get photos of the marks, which of course as time passed had grown darker and swollen. He moved almost like in a trance. He tried to calm his breathing, finding something to focus on besides what was going on. It reminded him years ago needing to allow police to take photographic evidence of a beat down he suffered. "Mo chroí, beidh tú breá. Nach bhfuil siad go dona." _(My heart, you'll be fine. They aren't that bad.)_ Sheamus moved his head trying to look around. He knew whose it was. The voice was low, but he knew he heard it.  
"Cá bhfuil tú?"_ (Where are you?)_ He whispered in reply, but received no answer.  
"Ok. We're done...thank you." The photographer pulled him from his thoughts.  
"Wh...oh yeah...sure thing." He turned, heading down the hall heading for the locker rooms, no longer focused on the source of the voice.

Meanwhile Randy was in Hunter office waiting when the older man walked in. "Don't even try to start the riot act on me , Hunter...that wasn't my fault!"  
"Then tell me whose it is?"  
"Henry's...That beat down on Shea was not supposed to happen."  
"How do you know that?"  
"Because I know him...He wouldn't have agreed to it! If he did he would have warned me."  
"What, does he run everything past you?"

"Not everything...but something like that? YES! After seeing he would be Ok I headed for the locker room when I heard the noise in the hall way. I see Henry choking John out...SHIT MAN! There was at least ten people around and they didn't do SHIT! IF I DIDN'T YOUR DEAR CHAMP WOULD BE HEADING FOR A HOSPITAL!" Randy turned to pace the space. He was beyond livid. "I am not the bad guy here, but because I am the one standing I get hit with the fucking blame. This is beyond bull shit!" Hunter took deep breath. Randy had a point. He knew Randy would have had no reason to place his hands on John...Henry yes if he was right that Sheamus' attack was not covered in the script. John there just wasn't.


	61. Chapter 61

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Fine...go...I need to check into this more."  
"Fine." Randy left slamming the door behind him stalking towards the locker rooms, Sheamus returned first. When he got there it was mostly emptied out by this point, the show over people just wanting to get out of there. His mind elsewhere, he didn't even spot John at first sitting off to the side. He cringed as he bent over to pull out clothing to change into. John looked over and gasped as he saw the damage done to Sheamus' back. It was eerily similar to the markings in his nightmare. He could not believe that Henry had gone that far just to prove a point.

"Shea, my God, what did that bastard do to you?" John walked over, examining the deep marks, afraid to even touch him. He wanted to cry as he saw how many crimson marks marred the ivory flesh. Sheamus jumped hearing John's voice. "It'll be fine...takin one for the team, aye?" He slowly turned his head worry creased his brow. He nearly scared himself remembering his words to Randy. "Maybe better question is what happened to ye?" Concern in his eyes, worry for John for now pushed his own troubles to the back. Randy walked in looking over the scene, both men sadly looking like they have already been through a war.

"Why don't you try to get changed and we can get you both back to the hotel...get you in a warm tub" Randy pointed to Sheamus. "And a warm towel around your neck." Motioning to John. Randy then moved to his own bag just throwing jeans on over his trunks after he removed his pads and boots. John nodded at Randy's words, knowing that he could not do what he wanted to in the public arena. He wanted to help Sheamus dress while whispering words of comfort to his Irish lover. John had not actually seen what Randy had done to rescue him. He only knew that he had been losing the battle to stay conscious when he had heard Randy scream and then moments later the grip around his neck had been released mercifully.

"Ran, thanks for helping me." John said quietly. "I don't know exactly what you did but I am damn grateful you were there."  
Randy gave a sigh. "Thank someone else...I was making sure he was ok...he just kept telling me to go find you." Sheamus followed Randy's lead and just threw track pants on over his trunks, if he was being issued to soak in a bath once they got back what was the point of fully changing and a shower? His whole body ached as he packed his things. Randy could not help casting worried glances when Sheamus didn't even bother to worry about a shirt. John watched Sheamus with sad, worried eyes, seeing his chest was almost as battered as his back. John closed his eyes for a moment, fighting the urge to go look for Mark and start another brawl. The protective rage he was feeling was new to the normally laid back, easy-going John.

"K...let's go...And I can really be using that drink when we get back." Sheamus told Randy.  
"Once you are in the tub I'll run to the bar personally, Buddy." Randy reached over, taking Sheamus' bag as well. The Irishman didn't even try to protest as they left the locker room and headed for the packing lot. John followed the two men quietly, feeling sad though he could not put into words why. It had just been a hard evening all the way around and he feared what Hunter would say when word got back to him from Henry that he had started the fight unprovoked. The ride to the hotel was quiet, each man lost in their thoughts. Once in the suite Randy set the bags down, heading to the bathroom to begin filling the tub. Once the water was steaming, but still tolerable he took a towel wetting it calling to the main room. "Might as well get the shirt off, John."

Sheamus was on the bed removing his shoes. "What did happen, Johnny Boy?" John looked down, feeling foolish. It had felt so right at the moment but now only seemed like a stupid and impulsive move on his part.  
"I don't know, Shea. I've never lost my temper like that before. I watched Henry whipping you on the monitor and then when I left the room I spotted him coming down the hallway with this smug look on his face. I started yelling at him for hurting you against the script, he yelled back, and the next thing I knew, I had tackled him into the wall. I-I just snapped, Shea. I didn't care if he was bigger than me or if it was a stupid decision to make. I just saw red and wanted to hurt that SOB so fucking bad."

John stood up and pulled off his shirt as he spoke. "The next thing I knew, I was being held up in the air by my neck. Henry punched me in the gut a few times and I started to black out. I couldn't get enough air to tell Henry that he was choking me. I panicked. Then I heard Randy scream something and I was dropped to the floor." John looked up at Sheamus. "Which now I'm told is thanks to you. You sent Randy right on time, Baby."  
"Ye tackled him?" Sheamus shook his head. Randy was already coming out with the towel to place around John's neck.

"And you jump on me for my lack of control. Dumb move, John...don't get me wrong if he was still hurting Shea I would have hurt his ass...but back stage it was over with...what the hell did it do? Get you both beat up...possibly all of us in hot water." Randy shook his head heading into the bathroom to shut the tub. "Come here, Shea." Sheamus slowly pushed from the bed moving to the bathroom. Randy helped him from the track pants and trunks. He tried not to have the worry show in his eyes taking in the extent of the blows up close. Some of the ones on the back were particularly brutal to the point of seeing micro cuts to the flesh. He even helped him into the water. "You know drinking may not be a wise thing."  
"Randy...please..."  
"Ok...I'll be right back." Randy moved back to the main room. He grabbed his wallet and the room key. "I'll be back, John." John sat alone feeling like shit. He had never thought of what it could have cost Randy for helping him. He could not believe that he had lost all control like he had. John knew he had royally fucked up. He prayed that Randy would forgive him.

Sheamus tried laying back more in the tub getting his body more under the water. He just sighed, the suite was quiet. "Angel? Ye still here?" He didn't know how John could have left if he was shirtless and having the warm compress on his neck...but he just felt so alone. John stood up, hearing Sheamus calling him. He walked into the bathroom slowly, so as not to disturb the towel wrapped around his neck. "Yeah, Babe. I'm here. Did you need something?" John answered quietly.  
"Tis silly...I know yer hurt too, Angel...just felt lonely." He rested one arm outside the tub "Ju-just everythin tonight..."  
"Not silly at all. You've had a rough day, Babe." John sat down on the bathroom floor and patted his lover's arm in comfort. "And if I'm hurting at all, it's my own damn fault. It's just I had this dream and tonight brought back memories of it. I freaked."

"Guessing bad dream?" He slowly reached for John's hand, squeezing it lightly. "Honestly...I don't know how much sleep I'll be getting tonight..."  
John raised Sheamus' hand to his lips, kissing it lightly. "Yeah, a damn nightmare...You covered in marks, beaten. And then...Oh, never mind. Like we need more bad shit to talk about." John did not want Sheamus to hear the horrible things that had been done to him in his dream.  
Sheamus tried to smile at the kiss..."Aye, Angel...just a bad dream...can't have two of us being crazy now...can we?" He tried to laugh. John laughed, pushing the dream from his mind.  
"Shea, how do you know these things?" John asked, serious again. "How did you know about your match...and about me needing Randy to help me?"  
"I don't know...didn't even know what...just bad feeling...it started on the flight here...as for ye...I just spoke when Randy was there...I didn't know why I just felt he had to find ye..." He closed his eyes, turning his head slightly. Was he hiding something or not?

"It's ok, Baby. Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that you have them at times." John's voice lowered into a teasing whisper. "Like in bed."  
A slight pink flushed Sheamus' cheeks even more than the water was already doing. Sheamus jumped when there was a loud banging from the other room. His eyes shot open in a panic, instinctively squeezing John's hand. John jumped at the loud sound. He could see the fear in Sheamus' eyes. "It's ok, Babe. I'll check it out." John let go of the Irishman's hand and stood to his feet, making his way cautiously into the next room, his nerves on edge. The sound came again from the door.

"Anyone hear me?!" Came a muffled Orton's voice through the thick wood.  
John breathed a sigh of relief. He was really letting Sheamus' fear get to him.  
"Yeah, Randy. I'm coming." John called, walking over to open the door.  
Randy had a glass in each hand and a bottle tucked in his arm. "Thanks...worried you guys passed out on me or something." He stepped inside. "Bottle is for you."  
"Thanks." John took the offered bottle. "No, I was just in the bathroom keeping Shea company. He said he felt lonely...Oh, shit. He was worried about the noise."  
"Damn.." Randy headed for the bathroom with the two glasses. "It was just me, Shea...hands were full. I couldn't get them to part with bottles...so I had to get us a drink each."

"Ah...ok." Randy handed him one glass of an amber-colored liquid before he moved to sit on the toilet sipping the other. Sheamus took a sip trying to relax some. Of course he had to bend his knees to sink low enough in the water because of his tall frame. "Think one more day...then we head to yer place and can chill and rest up."  
"I guess we will see tomorrow what Hunter says of our schedule...with you he may insist you rest. John is off anyway...so see if I get thrown on house duty for hurting Henry."

John sat in the other room, drinking from his bottle and feeling guilty again. He heard the conversation in the bathroom. Randy had hurt Henry and was probably now in trouble all because of him. He just wanted the whole terrible day to be over. Standing up, he stripped out of his cloths down to his boxers for bed and laid down, resting, after sitting his bottle on the hotel night stand. Sheamus was finally resting comfortably and Randy really hated the thought of disturbing him. The large Irishmen rested he head against the back of the tub just lifting it on occasion to take a sip of his drink. Randy stood up, moving to the other room.


	62. Chapter 62

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Seeing John in the bed he didn't know if the older man was asleep on not, but seeing him laying with the towel he figure best to check on him. He walked toward him his voice low. "John, you still awake?"  
"Yeah. Just resting." John answered quietly, avoiding Randy's eyes. He was honestly a little afraid to look inside them. He was afraid to face the anger he knew would be burning there.  
"Ok, Man...sit up so I can take the towel...I'm sure it is getting cool by now, also not good to sleep like that.."

"Sure." John sat up so that Randy could remove the towel. "Thanks."  
"Not a problem." He folded the towel looking at John. "What do you always tell me when I blow my stack?"  
John sighed. "That a temper clouds good judgment every time. I know, Ran."  
"Also what's done is done...just need to learn from it and move on." He leaned down over John, kissing the top of his head. He then placed a hand lightly under John's chin to try to get him to look up at him. John raised his head to meet Randy's piercing blue eyes.  
"I'm sorry that I got you into trouble, Ran. I never meant to involve you. I wasn't thinking...well, only about Shea."  
"Shhh." Randy leaned down to kiss John. Holding the older mans face in his hands. He then moved his lips to barely ghost over the forming mark on John's neck. he wasn't sure why he did it...just felt right. He then pulled back. "I only see me getting in trouble if I clipped him bad enough he can't compete Sunday..."

John felt calmed by Randy's sweet kiss, knowing that his boyfriend was not angry with him. "I can't even imagine the trouble I am going to be in with Hunter. But, I'll worry about that later. How is Shea?"  
"Resting at the moment...but awake he is still sipping his drink. I'll check on him in a few moments...you know make sure the water didn't get too cold on him. As for you…yeah when Hunter hears you landed the first blow he will be angry. Henry took it farther than needed though. He could have shoved you away or something..." Randy shuttered a bit. "He could have seriously hurt you...both of you."  
"Now that man has anger issues." John agreed. "At first, I just thought we were going to end up kicking each other's asses. Then he had his hand around my neck so tight that I panicked. I thought he was going to let up but he never did. I honestly started to fear for my life as I was blacking out. Scary shit."  
"Which is why I am pissed at our co-workers...even lower ranked staff could have tried something to get him to let you go...and they just stood there. I am sorry, Johnny..."

"Hey, shit happens." John dismissed it with a half-smile. "I'm just thankful that Shea asked you to check on me when he did."  
"Um…ah." Randy gave John a quick hug before moving back to the bathroom to check on Sheamus. The glass now empty rested on the floor.  
"Shea?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Ready to get out before you become a prune?"  
"Aye...I guess..." He started to move, for now the pain diminished. "Be nice to enjoy a 'proper sized' bath in a few days."  
"Yes, you can confiscate my garden tub...or maybe all three of us can enjoy the hot tub." He grabbed a towel for Sheamus, handing it to him to allow him to dry off carefully.  
"That large bastard thought I was cracking jokes bout him...he be seeing Sunday I ain't playing..."

"Just calm down."  
"Aye, easy for ye to say..." He stepped from the bathroom the towel tucked around his waist.  
"Hey, Baby. Feeling better?" John asked from his place on the bed. "You look more relaxed now."  
"Aye, Angel...I am good for now. Thank ye both. Mo Ghrá ye mind taking middle tonight?"  
"Not at all...but I still need my own shower...I'll be back." Randy turned heading for the bathroom before stripping down. Sheamus removed the towel before setting it to the side and made his way towards the bed.  
"How ye feeling, Angel?"  
John smiled at the approaching Sheamus. "I'm feeling ok, Baby. Thanks for asking. My neck is a little sore and my stomach and wrist may have slight bruises but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Well, give it the night...see how we both feel in mornin light." He tried not to sigh as he smiled at John. He scooted next to the older man, rubbing his shoulder while waiting for Randy. John leaned over to rest his head on Sheamus' shoulder, loving the gentle touch of his lover. It was so calming. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have magic hands, Baby?" John mumbled, his eyes heavy with sleep.  
"Aye..." He turned his head to kiss the top of John's head. "Lay down, Angel...ye looked drained." John laid down as Sheamus said and within a matter of seconds he was asleep, his body exhausted from the stressful day of travel and work. "Me sweet Angel." Sheamus whispered before standing. Randy was just coming from the bathroom.

"Everything ok?"  
"Aye, he is just tired..."  
"Honestly I wonder how you are still on your feet either."  
"Honestly I am worried what I will see behind my eyes tonight."  
"Memories?"  
"Aye."  
Randy walked over taking Sheamus hand. "Anything I can do to help?"  
"I do nay know."  
"Well let me try...if I hurt you...let me know." He slipped his other hand behind Sheamus' head before leaning in to a soft lingering kiss. Sheamus had a sweet smile when the kiss ended.  
"A nice start...but I guess we should take John's lead and lay down to try to sleep." Randy nodded moving to the bed slipping in next to John and Sheamus took the outside. He tried to ignore the discomfort of the blanket on his battered flesh. "Night, me Loves..."  
"Night..."

* * *

_Cold...cold...darkness...Sheamus panted for a breath as his head moved, straining for sounds. He could feel his arms stretched out unable to move. He was standing. As his head moved he realized his head was covered. "What's going on? Who is there?" Hearing some thing his head whipped in that direction. "Just leave me be!"_  
_"Ye know that is not an option." A males voice answered._  
_"I LEFT! THAT IS IT!" He started to pull in frustration._  
_"There is no leaving...even if you left...you can't change what you are."_  
_"I am me..."_  
_"Why can't you let go and embrace your path? You don't walk it then leave."_  
_"I mark me own path!"_  
_"Such fire in ye spirit Sheamus...such fire...such passion...why can't you just accept it."_  
_"Ye walk in the dark...That is not me!" He heard the man tisking then he heard and felt the shirt he is wearing being ripped down his back. "This isn't needed...just let me go! Find another..."_  
_"We can't...your path was marked...set before ye that day...Yer strong spirit to fight...to survive...shame that same strong spirit makes you resist now."_

_He could hear the person moving. "Well ye won't be needing this." He felt a pull on his neck as the cross he was wearing was yanked off, snapping the chain._  
_"Enough!"_  
_"Will ye yield...accept the path?"_  
_"NO!"_  
_"Then I am sorry, Friend." He heard the man moving again. Next was the sound of a crack ringing in his ears like thunder then a sting to his exposed back that felt like some drew fire across his flesh. Three times he felt the burning pain. Then he would be asked again if he was willing to accept fate. He kept refusing. Then there would be three more lashes. This pattern of three continued until his body gave out, drawing him into even a deeper darkness._


	63. Chapter 63

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Sheamus woke up with a startled gasp, jumping up in bed. As soon as he did the pain coursed through his body. "Shea?" Randy called him still half asleep. Sheamus had to blink a few times, his mind still in the fog of the dream.  
"Aye..." He whispered. "Go back to sleep." He pulled himself from the bed to not disturb them anymore. He grabbed his towel from before, moving to the bathroom. He stopped to look at himself in the mirror. The marks that lined his chest, turning slowly to look at the back. Instead of the large wide marks that were there, in his mind he was expecting to see the long thin lines of a bull whip. He made his was over to the tub and began to fill it. As it filled, he made his way over to his shaving kit. He pulled out a small zip-top bag,. He poured the contents in the water. Soon the smell of lavender and juniper filled the air. He tossed the empty bag in the trash before shutting the water off. He made his way into the water sinking down into it closing his eyes, a faint relaxing sigh passing his lips.

John stirred, feeling someone leave their bed. Looking over Randy, John realized that it was Sheamus that was gone. Squinting, he realized that the bathroom light was on despite the early hour. Laying still a moment, he could hear the distinct sound of Sheamus drawing water for a bath, which worried him because his lover had just had a bath before bed. John hoped that Sheamus was not in terrible pain. He waited for a few moments before he heard Sheamus turn off the water and then he let go of Randy and climbed from the bed, making his way into the bathroom. Upon entering the bathroom, John could smell a familiar fragrance like lavender, and he saw Sheamus relaxing in the filled tub. "Shea, are you ok?" John asked softly, walking closer so as not to disturb him or wake Randy up in the next room.  
"I didn't mean to wake ye, Angel...Twas just as I feared though...I tried to sleep only to become haunted." He answered without opening his eyes. "Before ye ask...I am... The questions is...is it real or not?" His brow furrowed, slightly unsure why he said that...why did he open to John at times, when it would be better to remain silent?

John sat down on the floor, his back resting against the tub, confused.  
"You are what, Baby? Is what real or not?" His sleep groggy mind tried to process Sheamus' broken speech. Even with his eyes closed it was like he could feel him. Removing one hand from the tub, Sheamus gently rested it on John's shoulder. "Pain...but I be ok...I am strong..." A faint sigh with a sense of calm, feeling comfort in his Angel's concern."Ye shouldn't stress yerself so much."  
John raised up his hand to pat the hand on his shoulder. "I love you, Shea. I can't help but worry about you. I hate seeing you in so much pain and the nightmares...I know how draining they can be." His voice grew a bit colder, angrier. "I hate that SOB Henry for doing this to you...making it worse."  
Sheamus lightly squeezed John's shoulder...oddly a comforting touch to it. "Nay worry the big lummox...he will get his Sunday. Rest sure that, Angel..."

John nodded, understanding Sheamus' need for payback. "Just, please, be careful, Shea. Henry is strong, one of the strongest men I've ever known and he has a temper, especially now that Randy has pissed him off more. Please, I don't want to see you get hurt even worse."  
"I know, Angel...I will...but remember I can have one hell of a temper meself...I have just learned to keep it controlled most of the time." He drew in a deep breath, relaxing from the vapors in the air. "Ye need to worry of yerself as well, Angel...I know ye wish to be strong for me...I know ye are hurt though...and I can't help but feel partly to blame...even though ye will say I am not...Either injury..."  
"I will say it because it's the truth, Shea." John replied, his voice firm. "Both injuries were results of my own bad judgment and nothing else. The first one because I was so damn set on living my fantasy that I asked, no pleaded, with Randy to take me hard and without any lube or prep. The second because I couldn't control my own fucking temper. I have only myself to blame." He sighed deeply. "Anyway, Ryback is a pretty cool guy and I think that we will both do fine in our match on Sunday. I want to put on a hell of a show for our fans. You know, WWE Mag named me the King of Extreme." John gave a slight chuckle.

"We shall need to agree to disagree...I see yer point on the subject. As for Sunday...Aye, he is a ok guy when the cameras are not rolling." He shuttered slightly finally opening his eyes, staring up at the ceiling.  
"Shea, you know as well as I do the guys on the camera aren't really who we are. I'm not really some heroic Superman, Randy is not an insane, cold Viper or Kane a monster. It's all smoke and mirrors. Ryback might be a bitchy ass on camera but off it, he's a pretty decent dude." John stuck his finger in the bath water to check the temperature. "Your back feeling better, Babe?"  
"I know, Angel..." He took his hand from John's shoulder, rubbing the top of his head. "Ye just need to remember that at times." Another faint sigh. "Feeling a lil better...I just wish these tubs were not made for someone who is like 5'5". Don't they know average males are 6' or so?"

John laughed softly, trying to keep his voice down for Randy's sake. "Well that and you and Ran are tall guys. Sometimes I feel short when I am between you both."  
"And yer complaining about that fact...being between thee two of us?"  
John's face flushed as a vivid fantasy filled his head. "Never." He answered quickly. "It's right where I want to be."  
"I know, Angel...I know..." Sheamus gave a faint grunt as he shifted in the water, for now moving his hand away from John. Trying to adjust himself he gave a faint groan. "Do ye two ever not think of sex..." The moment the statement left his mouth he was silent, cursing himself. John grew silent, remembering Randy's statement to him, that they were filthy sluts for wanting so much sex. Is that the way Shea viewed him? That he had no self-control and only was with him for sex? "Yeah, I need to work on that." John replied softly.

"Relax Angel...so yer a bit of a vixen..." Sheamus went to move his hand to touch John to bring him comfort. He stalled a moment before doing so damning the consequences later...just glad at the moment John was facing away from him. "Hey, so I got two, hot, energetic studs...Not like yer so bad ye attack random people..."  
John calmed a little, leaning back into Sheamus' touch. "Never. I want no one else but you and Randy. You guys are everything to me." John was quiet for a few minutes. "Do you want me to help you out of that tub, Shea? The water has to be getting cold by now."  
"Um...nay...If...If yer tired...go back to bed...I am sorry again I woke ye..."  
John stood up slowly, his legs numb from sitting on the floor so long. "Yeah, I might go lay down for a bit. Do you mind if I lay in front of Randy since you are in here? I...I just want to feel him holding me."

"Nay that fine, Angel go ahead." He knew once alone he had to try to get up and rinse off the soak in the shower. John turned to kiss Sheamus before leaving. As he bent down, he noticed two things; a slight blush of embarrassment on his lover's cheeks and Sheamus' all to obvious arousal. He lowered himself to his knees beside the tub, looking directly into Sheamus' blue eyes.


	64. Chapter 64

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Why didn't you say something, Baby? Let me help you with that." John reached into the tub and began to stroke his boyfriend's hardened member while leaning forward to claim his mouth in a sweet, sensual kiss. Even if he knew what to say he was not given the chance as John's lips captured his. He moaned at what felt like a heavenly touch. One hand cradled the back of John's head as he grew hungry for more contact. His mind dancing a fine line between sensual and burning lust, the tub restricting his ability to move.  
John gave small moans of his own as their kiss grew more heated. He pushed his tongue inside of Sheamus' mouth, tasting him as their tongues mated together. He jerked his lover's cock, trying to give the Irishman optimum pleasure. John's body hummed with energy, with the primal need to be taken. He wanted nothing more than to beg Sheamus to fuck him senseless right on the bathroom floor, sore or not sore. To lay on his back, spread his legs and be filled with his lover's hard cock while he screamed in ecstasy. John ran his hand down to the base of Sheamus' hard shaft, gently squeezing his balls as he did so.

Sheamus' mouth broke from John's, his head going back against the wall. His voice was a heated husky whisper. "God, I want you so bad..."  
John shuddered at Sheamus' whisper, his mind in a fog of lust and need. "Please, Shea.." He choked out, no other words came to his clouded mind. The sexual tension was so thick that it could almost be felt. "PLEASE."  
He moved his head to look at John's face. "Do-don't want to cause...more pain..." He tried to pull John back for another kiss. A need filling them both. "Help me up..." John stood on shaky legs and reached down to help pull Sheamus back to his feet, his chest slightly heaving and his eyes dark with lust. Getting to his feet Sheamus began to drain the water, his eyes trailing over John's body. "Ye need to remove the boxers, Angel...tis hindering the view." He smirked.

John pulled the boxers down and stepped out of them, his hard, leaking cock standing proud without having even been touched. "Shea, Baby...I need you to take me. I don't care if it hurts. I need to feel you." John whispered, his voice shaking. "I'm...I'm begging you. Please. Push that big cock inside of me."  
Sheamus groaned at John's heated pleas. "OK Angel...ok..." He offered his hand to pull John into the tub with him. He moved to turn the water on a warm spray. He use it to rinse the layer of salt from his skin. He then grabbed John pressing his back to the wall. His eyes locked with John's taking John's hands in his locking them above his head. "In time, Angel...in time..." He then captured John's lips in an almost bruising kiss pressing their bodies flush so John was trapped between the hard wall behind him and Sheamus' hard body in front. A low possessive sound rumbled deep inside his chest.

John moaned into the kiss, thrusting his hips to rub their aching cocks together, creating unbearable friction. The dominant, possessive noises that Sheamus was making were driving him mad with desire. He wanted to be used, to be consumed by the sexy Irishman until there was nothing left of him to give. Sheamus broke the kiss, turning John around capturing both hands with one of his. His free hand trailing slowly over John's back, until it brushed over his ass. He then pressed his chest to John's back while still petting his ass. "My sweet Angel...but oh so sinful..." His voice deep, heavy, lustful with a low groan. "Ye love making me so weak for you don't ye? Ye love the thought of me not controlling myself around yer lustful body..."  
John groaned, arching his back and spreading his legs apart.

"Yes." He panted out, the words barely forming. "I love feeling your want for me...your lust. Oh God, please, Baby. Please spank my ass." John closed his eyes as the adrenaline flowed. "I've been so bad…getting you all hot and heated for me." Sheamus' mind was almost in a sexual fog, just wanted to listen...obey...fulfill his Angel's wishes. His body shifted to clear space for him to bring his hand back to spank John's ass, the sound of the wet flesh echoing slightly off the tile. Sheamus' mouth still near John's ear. "Yer hot like liquid fire...I can't help but want to be burned..." His hand soothed over the cheek before slapping the ass again. "And yer just growing hotter every moment that passes..."  
"Fuck, so good, Shea!" John tried to keep his voice low, realizing that Randy was still asleep. "You make me want to lose control, to scream out for you...but I know that Randy is in bed. I don't want to wake him."  
Sheamus smacked John's ass one more time before bringing his fingers near John's mouth. "Suck them nice and good...coat my fingers so I can use them to make you open and ready to handle me cock..."

"Yes, Sir." John opened his mouth and sucked each finger one at a time in much the same manner that he would a cock, bobbing his head slightly as he covered each digit, his cock twitching in excitement at the idea of his ass being filled once again.  
"God, Angel...so good...that is very good." Sheamus moved his hand away sliding two of the fingers between John's cheeks pushing in. He kept the movement slow but steady. "Mmmm very good..." He slowly pumped the two fingers in and out a few times before he started to scissor them to open him up. "Be so good to feel your hot body sheathed around me cock...Yer gonna love it...every second...my thick length stretching ye nice and wide...Ye drive me wild..." John felt a slight discomfort as the fingers stretched his hole but it was far outweighed by the pleasure it brought his body. His mind was so clouded by lust he lost track of time or even where he was at.  
"Oh FUCK ME!" John pushed his ass back on the fingers filling him, trying to push the digits inside of him deeper.

"Soon me, Angel...soon I make ye fly..." Pulling his fingers free he moved behind John. Gripping his cock he gave it a few firm strokes bringing some of the clear essence to the ran the tip over the sensitive hole. He freed John's hands so he could cover his mouth, the same time driving himself balls deep inside. He moaned as he sat there fully sheathed, his chest heaving, resting lightly against John's back. John's eyes almost rolled into the back of his head as he felt Sheamus bury himself fully inside of his aching hole. John's head swam with the bliss he was feeling as he moaned wantonly behind Sheamus' hand, loving the feeling of being silenced and controlled. Sheamus slowly pulled out only to slam back in again. He moaned, almost growled feeling his Angel shuttering in delight. Keeping John's mouth covered, he wrapped his other arm around him. "Oh god...ye feel so good...yer body just built to take a nice hard pounding." He nestled his head against the side of John's neck and shoulder to muffle his own cries of pleasure as he felt almost possessed to pound into John faster and harder, just wanting to hear the sweet muffled cried begging to be released, but he was capturing them all.

John kept his hands planted on the wall over his head, moaning as he took the hard fucking from the strong Irishman. This was the treatment that John thrived on, being taken and owned by a dominant top. With each thrust of Sheamus' thick member inside of him, John almost saw stars. "Ohhhh...Mmmmm!" John moaned out his approval, loving every second of his sweet submission. The arm around John's body dipped lower to grab his hard cock, jerking him off almost as forceful as he was fucking him. "Me sweet Angel...nothing but pure sin...turning man to beast." His words in rough husky pants. "MMM I feel ye so close...yer so close for me...mmmm" Sheamus groaned, feeling himself so close as well. John screamed his release almost as soon as Sheamus began jerking his throbbing cock, his body jerking as his cock emptied all over his lover's hand. Pleasure rushed over him in waves as he screamed curses behind the hand muffling him until his throat was sore. He could feel Sheamus still fucking him, taking him for his pleasure and the sensations were almost too strong to withstand.

Sheamus' eyes drifted closed as John reached his peak. Holding him close it was just a few more thrusts of his before he reached his own climax coating John's walls with his essence. He moved his hands to hold John as he slowly pulled out panting for breath; if anyone could check it would seem as if the two heartbeats thumped in almost unison. "So good, Angel...so very good...O'Shea has ye..." He slowly turned John in his hold kissing him softly willing them both to calm. He held John's body with one arm stroking his head with the other as the older man rode out his high. John leaned on Sheamus, all but collapsing, his body feeling limp and exhausted. He had never felt like this after sex with anyone before, not even Randy. It was as if not only had his body been used and pleasured but his entire being, even his mind and emotions read and his every desire granted. The feeling was both exhilarating and terrifying all at the same time.

"So good, Baby." John mumbled, his legs buckling to slump against Sheamus. "So...tired." Sheamus quickly caught John. He shut the water off before scooping John in his arms stepping from the tub. "It's ok Angel...I have ye..I have ye..." He walked back into the main room seeing Randy awake looking at them. He was sitting on the edge of the bed his arm crossed, his mouth in a grim line. Sheamus tried to ignore him for now resting John on the bed before going to grab a towel to dry him off. Only after John was dry and comfortable did he start drying himself.

"What the fuck?" Randy snapped.  
"That about sums it." Sheamus replied as he dried.  
Randy walked over, turning him around. "What the hell happened to leaving him alone? What happened to him needing to heal! Is this some sort of double standard for you?!"  
Sheamus' head dropped shaking his head. "Nay...it's not..."  
"Then why?" Randy was growing angry but fought not to yell to alarm John.  
"I can't explain it..."  
"Well you better try cause it is going to wear thin fast."  
"I can't...we were talking in there...Just this feeling over came me...I tried not to even let him know about it...but it a little hard to hide...ye know...so he started touching me...and I..." He shook his head.  
"You what?"  
"I don't know."  
"How can you not know!?"  
"I...I didn't feel meself...OK...Pl-please just drop it..." Sheamus walked to the couch in the room sitting down just looking ahead a moment before his eyes closed. His body shook slightly, almost like charged with an energy he couldn't explain. Randy still displeased moved back to the bed to lay down knowing they had a few hours before needing to head for breakfast. Sheamus just pulled his legs on the couch, trying to get his mind back in order.


	65. Chapter 65

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John felt as if he had slept for days when he awoke but he had no idea how long it had actually been. It was as if every bit of energy had been sucked from his body. He saw Randy laying next to him and moved closer, snuggling against his warm body, pulling Randy's tattooed arms around him like a security blanket. The hot lust gone, John's mind began to race as he tried to understand Sheamus' unusual behavior. How many times had he wanted Sheamus to fuck him hard like that or to muffle him either with a gag or his hand and Sheamus' had not been comfortable? It was almost as if his lover had been possessed by a temporary need to please him and had read his mind completely. It was a little unsettling.

Randy felt John grab a hold of him and made no move to resist his need. He leaned his head over to kiss his forehead. "You ok, Babe?" His deep voice rumbled slightly even in a whisper.  
"Yeah." John said, hoping wherever Sheamus was that he would not hear him and be offended by his next words. He just had to talk to Randy. "Just a little freaked out is all." He almost whispered into Randy's ear. Randy looked at John, a faint tilting of his head.  
"What's wrong..." He was playing a hunch. "Something you don't want Shea to hear?"  
John nodded, his blue eyes troubled. "I-I don't want to hurt him." He answered, again in a near whisper.  
"Hurt him?" Randy turned his head looking at the clock. Then the balcony doors. He tapped John and motioned to them before slipping from the bed.

He headed for his bag first catching a glance at Sheamus who seemed to have zoned out on the couch, the calming effects of his bath kicking in...or coming down after the sex...Randy had no clue. He pulled out a pair of sweats pants and a tee-shirt. Then made his way barefoot towards the sliding door to wait for John. John watched Randy and followed suit, climbing from the bed and moving quietly to his own bag to remove a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt. After pulling the cloths on, he followed Randy over to the sliding door that led to the balcony outside. Randy slowly slid the door letting John go first, stepping out the early morning air was a little crisp against their skin. Randy leaned against the railing looking back at John.  
"OK...what has you freaked...and why don't you want Shea to know?"

John looked away, trying to gather his thoughts to put them into words.  
"I didn't want Shea to hear because it would hurt him if he thought that he had freaked me out...He already feels guilty for things that he had no hand in where I'm concerned. I love him too much to put that load on him." John paused a moment. Sometimes it was hard to fully open up with Randy. "Ran, something freaky happened in that bathroom while you were asleep between Shea and me. We-we fucked...but it was so much more than that." John looked into Randy's piercing eyes, praying his boyfriend would not be angry that they had fucked without his knowledge.  
"I know of the little escapade in the bathroom...I was awake when he carried you out of the bathroom. I asked him what happened to letting you rest. He didn't say much except he couldn't explain why he did it...just one of his feelings...What the fuck!" Randy closed his eyes with a sigh tilting of his head back, taking a deep breath looking at John. "What do you mean freaky?"

John sighed. "That's exactly what I'm talking about, Ran. I have never felt like that after sex. You know me. I'm a pretty strong guy. I literally collapsed when he was done with me. I felt...spent. Mentally and physically. I don't even remember him carrying me or you guys talking. I was gone." John rubbed the back of his head. "And the way he was acting..."  
"Something is up and I don't think it is just pent-up aggression. Are you sure you are ok though?"  
John ran his hand over his face, frustrated that he could not voice how he was feeling. "Yes, I'm ok. I'm better than ok. Just confused as hell." He looked at Randy, trying to convey his feelings. "It was...damn it, it was the best sex of my entire life. It like…wasn't even real...I can't explain it. He read my thoughts or some shit, Randy. Every desire, every need I felt, he acted on without me having to even say a word. He did things he never does like he was only trying to please me...but I never asked, only thought about it. I was thinking I would like him to put his hand over my mouth as he pounded into me like you did at Shea's but I didn't ask because of his past. Next thing I knew, he was fucking doing it. I think that's why my mind felt so drained after. It felt like he had been inside my head or some shit." John looked at Randy. "Am I crazy?"

"If it wasn't for the fact I have felt something close to that before...remember my whole submissive snap? Somehow he gets inside our heads...remember I did freak out on him over it..." Randy licks his lips thinking. "What you mean by better than ok?"  
John looked down as he tried to gather his thoughts. He suddenly began to shake his head a little, his eyes wide in disbelief. "Oh shit! Oh shit! No f-fucking way!"  
Randy stepped forward lightly grabbing John by the arms. "Hey, what's wrong? Just calm down Babe..."  
"My wrist." John held pulled free to show Randy his wrist. "Henry almost crushed it earlier. It-it had a bruise forming...a deep one. Now it's fucking gone!" John tilted his head to the side, giving Randy a view of his neck. "How does my neck look?"  
Randy rubbed his eyes trying to see in the moonlight. "Honestly it is hard to see for sure...it does seem fainter I guess...I would need a better light to see for sure." He shakes his head before looking at John. "Hold up...you trying to tell me hot brutal sex with Sheamus healed you of Henry's attack?" Randy was boarding on laughing. Not that he wanted to...it was just sounding too crazy.  
John blushed, feeling foolish. "Yeah, you're right. Sounds fucking crazy." He stopped cold as he suddenly realized the slight burning in his ass he had been dealing with was no longer present. "Randy?" He turned so that Randy was behind him. "This is going to sound more crazy...Can you put your finger in my ass?"

"Um...hold on...what?!" Randy did a double take and even wiggled a finger in his ears to make sure they weren't clogged. "Excuse me...say that again?"  
"Put your finger in my ass." John rolled his eyes at Randy's reaction. "C'mon, I'm not asking you to fuck me. Just push it inside and move it around a little. I have a reason for it."  
Randy looked around. "Put your hands on the railing and stick that butt out." Randy couldn't believe he was considering this...but it was still dark enough out he doubt the neighboring building would see anything...and they were to far up for anyone below to see. John obeyed, holding on to the railing and arching his back to stick his butt out.  
"I'm sorry if this sounds crazy, Ran."  
"Like there hasn't been crazier shit...I just can't think of any off-hand." He moved to stand almost next to John as it looking out at the skyline. Wetting a finger he reached down the back of John's shorts. Keeping an eyes for discomfort. Using a second finger to work his cheeks apart he pushed it against the hole curling his finger to slide it in. He moves it carefully in the confined space on the shorts.

"N-No pain, Ran. No pain at all." John breathed, his heart racing. "Just like before...Oh shit, what did he do to me?" Randy was glad John felt better...he was really tempted to test the theory of how good...But then some reason John's shock and disbelief involving Sheamus dashed what he was feeling. Randy stopped teasing and let go of John.  
"Guess you would need to ask him...if he knows..." Randy just braced both hands on the railing looking down.  
"Yeah...I'll ask him. But how? I don't want to hurt him. We share something special, Ran. I don't want to screw that up. I don't want him to put up a wall around me if he feels like he will freak me out if he shows his true self to me." John shuddered. "It was pretty damn amazing."  
"Sounds it...and I don't know...you either ask and hope he knows...hope he tells...or just take it for what it is..." He lifted his head looking out. He felt like the odd one out...where did he belong in this whole thing...He wondered if John even realized some of the things he was saying. If sex was so mind-blowing with Shea...fit his every desire without asking. Where did he fit? Did he even?

John wrapped his arms around Randy's waist, leaning his head on Randy's shoulder as they both looked out together. "Thank you for listening, Baby." John smiled faintly. "I feel better now. What would I do without you? We've been through so much together haven't we?"  
"That we have Johnny...that we have..." He blinks a few times trying to push back his insecurities. It was an unusual feeling and an unwelcome one. He turned so he was facing John. "Tell me though...if he is so mind-blowing perfect...Never mind." He quickly turned back around. John's heart broke as he realized how his careless words had hurt Randy. He grabbed Randy, turning him around to face him. "Then why do I want you?" John finished softly. "You listen and you listen good Randal Keith Orton. I love you. I have for years and I always will. Yes, I love Shea too but it's no greater than what we share. I would be lost without you. I love the fact that you call me baby, not because you want to, but to make me happy. I love that you put on that crazy black outfit and used your gun to abduct me, just to make me happy. You have fulfilled needs in my life that Shea could never dream of. But that's not why I love you. I don't love you for what you do for me. I love you for who you are. I love your gorgeous tattoos, your eyes that look right through me, your deep, sexy voice. I love how protective you are of those you love and the soft heart you try so hard to hide from the world." He leaned forward, his eyes burning with sincerity. "So don't you ever doubt my need for you again, Baby. You are my everything."

Randy gave a shaky breath. part of him hated John knew him so well...some may say maybe even more than he knew himself. He tried to steal his crumbling emotions away. "You really are such a chick John..." he gave him a playful shove, the morning light slowly trying to break the darkness of night. "Damn..." He gave a devils smirk. "Oh well..." He moved his way past John moving back inside being greeted by the smell of mint.


	66. Chapter 66

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Ah there ye are hiding Randy." Sheamus smiled as he looked over from the coffee maker using it to heat some water for teas, the source of the smell. "Johnny with ye?"  
"Um...yeah." John walked in behind Randy, smiling and feeling better than he had in days. He decided not to question the gift that he shared with his Irish lover just enjoy it. They shared a connection that most lovers could only dream of.  
"Morning, Shea." John grinned happily, his dimples popping. "I see that you are making tea."  
"Aye...a mint blend...I know Randy will prefer his coffee...which ye prefer Johnny Boy?" His back to them they can already see where his bruises had skipped the black and blues, already more of the brown if not yellow. Randy raised a brow looking at John. he motions John to tilt his head. John's eyes widened as he looked at the bruises on Shea, already appearing to be over several days old.  
"Uh...coffee is fine, Shea. Thanks."  
"OK then..." He sets the pot up with the pack of coffee the hotel provided he moved to the bathroom for more water. "So how early ye think Hunter will come to talk to us...we do have a bit of drive to the next venue aye?"

"Who knows." Randy told him as he moved to sit on the bed. "How are you feeling, Buddy?"  
"Pretty good I be guessing considering." He grabbed the mug of tea moving to sit on the couch. "How ye feeling Johnny...I...I don't fully know what came over me this morning...I know what ye said...still sorry if I aggravated anythin."  
"No, I-I feel fine, Shea. Just fine. I think that my uh first injury is pretty much healed up now." John tried to give the Irishman a reassuring smile.  
"Good...good I would have had a viper on me ass if I made yours worse." He tried to laugh, but gave a faint huff of discomfort.  
"You still may." Joked Randy. "Johnny has seen you take me...it only fair the other way around..."  
"That sounds hot, Ran." John's eyes glazed at the thoughts filling his head. "I would love to see that. Damn sexy, Babe."  
"Well we have Smackdown tonight...if we can still avoid house duty...we will have a few days...just remember we need to be able to perform Sunday." Sheamus told them.

"Oh I can perform anytime." Randy wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Don't get started again ye two..."  
John laughed at the expression on Shea's face. "We are a bit of a handful aren't we?"  
"That ye are Angel...I thank the heavens ye two can keep each other busy at times." He sipped more of his tea as Randy walked to the coffee pot to pour two mugs.  
"Hey I can't help it if my parents named me appropriately?"  
John grinned at Randy, loving their playful banter. "Hey, since I'm feeling better, Ran, maybe we can let out a little aggression tonight. You know...tear up another hotel room." He gave Randy a mischievous wink, remembering sexy times in their past.

"Sounds good...you in Shea...or did Johnny wear you out this morning."  
"I am sure we can find something interesting." He briefly shook his head.  
"You ok?" Randy set his coffee down.  
"Aye...fine...just a little woozy."  
"You sure, Man?" Sheamus tried to nod but ended up resting his head on the back of the sofa closing his eyes. John walked over to Sheamus, worry filling his eyes. He sat down on the sofa beside of him, rubbing his head gently.  
"Baby, what's wrong?" John asked, concern evident in his voice. "Speak to me."

"Just touch under weather Angel...just stress...it will pass..." He face twisted slightly feeling ill. Of course he is not going to share the fact he had grown ill earlier when he first woke.  
John continued to gently rub his lover's head, casting worried glances in Randy's direction. "Do you want to lay down, Baby? I could get you something for your head."  
"Need to get up soon..."  
"Not yet though, Buddy...go on go lay down...We can order breakfast up in a bit." Randy suggested.  
"Aye...maybe..." He moved to set his tea down. As he stood he felt his stomach lurching again. He had to stop to steady himself.  
"Shea should we contact the doctor?" Randy asked starting to worry.

"Nay...I'll be fine." He starts to make his way towards the bed again.  
John hurried over to place his hand on Sheamus' back for support as they neared the bed. "Do you want me to lay down with you, Baby?" John offered. "I can hold you and rub your head to try to help with the pain."  
"Nay...It's fine..." He slowly sat down laying on top of the bed closing his eyes before he grew too disoriented. Randy had hardly moved shaking his head. This was all getting weird...like borderline Twilight Zone weird. John sat at the edge of the bed silently, watching Sheamus and feeling helpless to do anything.  
"Shea?" John asked, his voice cracking. "Is all this because of me?" John could not explain it but he felt responsible somehow. Shea lightly shook his head. He reached for grabbing John's hand, once again without looking lightly kissing the back of it. John grew silent, not knowing what else to do or say to help his lover. He laid down on the bed next to Shea, not quite touching but close enough to be a comforting presence.

Randy also felt at a loss, part of him wanted to ask about John and his recovery, but he felt it wasn't his place...either John would need to ask, or Shea would need to open with them. He moved to the phone to look over the room service menu. It was maybe 30 minutes or so of the odd silence filling the space that Sheamus moved a little, a fine sheen of sweat breaking against his skin. John had begun to drift off when he felt Sheamus move a little. "How are you feeling, Baby?" He mumbled, his eyes still closed as he rested. Hearing John, Randy looked over. Sheamus hadn't responded. He headed over to the bed seeing the sheen to his skin.  
"Shea buddy?" He moved to so on the side of the bed opposite John. "Hey...Shea, man?" He moved to touch him.

Touching him got a faint response, Sheamus eyes opened a moment looking at Randy, they looked glazed. "Shea...talk to me man...you scaring us...Can you hear me?" A faint nod. "I am calling the doctor...you're burning up..." Sheamus tried to shake his head no, but groaned as it began to spin.  
"Sleep..."  
"No you need help."  
"Tru-trust..."  
"Maybe I could if we knew what was going on..."  
"Pl-please." He closed his eyes again.

Randy case a glance at John a look of loss in the normally cold eyes. John was frightened by the look in Randy's eyes. It showed him how concerned the Viper was for their shared lover. "Shea." John said, his voice more firm than usual. "If you know what the hell is going on here you have to tell us. We love you and want to help you feel better."  
"Re-rest...pl-please...sho-shouldn't...be..."  
"What shouldn't be?"  
"Pl-please trust..." He eyes opened, trying to move from the bed. Randy tried to steady him.  
"Where you heading?"  
"Ba-Bath...sick..."  
"OK buddy..." He helped guide Sheamus to the bathroom. Feeling the room spin. Sheamus sunk to the ground, luckily the toilet was within reach. Reaching it before growing ill again.

Randy coughed backing from the room. He walked over to John. "I know he is saying trust him...but John he is burning up...I wouldn't be surprised if he is delirious."  
"Should we call a doctor, Ran? I'm worried." John cast glances toward the bathroom. "He was fine earlier when we...were together."  
"I would say some sort of bug...but to hit suddenly...I think it maybe best...just hope he doesn't get mad for us going against his wishes." Randy went to grab his cell phone figure it would be faster than hotel relay. "Hey doc. It's Randy I hope I didn't wake you...It's Sheamus, he isn't looking to well...no not those, well maybe. He is claiming it is just stress...he is throwing up, a fever, uncoordinated...yeah...yeah...1246...thanks." He hanged up the phone.

"I praying ye not do wh-what I just think…ye did." Sheamus slightly slurred from the bathroom door way.  
"I did...we both want you checked out."  
"Ye both check me out enough." He tried to joke.  
"You know what I mean...now get something on unless you want doc to see you in your birthday suit."  
"I to-told ye I...I didn't wa-want the doctor involved...it will pass..."  
"Well they already on their way up so pick now how you will be checked."  
Sheamus slowly made his way over to the bed climbing under the sheet.  
"More trouble then worth..."  
John went to the bathroom and soaked a washcloth in cold water. He carried it back into the bedroom and sat beside Sheamus on the bed, wiping his sweaty forehead with the cool cloth. "Let me help you try to feel better, Baby." He spoke softly. "You look like you are running a fever."

"It will pass..."  
"So you keep saying..." A knock on the door drew Randy's attention away as he went to answer let the doctor in with his small carry bag. "He's over here doc...just warn you he isn't the most pleasant of patients."  
"Cause I told ye I didn't need one...I be fine with rest." Sheamus grumbled.  
"Well Sheamus I am here already...let me just check you over to make your friends feel more at ease."  
"Fine...fine..." He huffed out.  
"John if you wouldn't mind stepping to the side while I examine him?"


	67. Chapter 67

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Not at all, Doc." John stood and joined Randy, giving the doctor plenty of room to work. "Randy and I have been worried sick."  
"Well it's nice he has two considerate friends." The doctor told them warmly before setting his bag down on the nightstand near by. "Ok, lets start with your other vitals first before I take your temperature."  
"Fine...whatever ye say."  
"Yes I know...no one likes to get poked and prodded..." The doctor checked blood pressure, his eyes, asked a few standard questions. He then grabbed a device from his bag. holding a button he swiped it quickly over Sheamus' forehead. "Hmmm"  
"So can ye tell these...guys I am fine...well will be with some rest?"  
"Well...rest, fluids...maybe a soak in a cool bath. You are clearly running a fever, but not to the point I will force you to go to the hospital."

"If I take any more baths I'll need to grow gills."  
The doctor couldn't help a small chuckle. "That as it might...is one of your best options." He reached in his bag pulling out a thin packet. "These are temp-strip. I want either you or one of your friends to take one out & place it on your forehead till the little dots stop moving. If you reach the high end I strongly advise you go to the hospital."  
"Aye Doc."  
"I will tell booking that if you had a match for tonight you are to be removed." Sheamus nodded and the doctor began to pack his bag. He said good-bye and left.  
"See I told ye fellas I would be fine."

John sat back down on the bed, looking relieved. "Well, we just wanted to make sure, Shea. Looks like you won't be going to any arena tonight after all."  
"Aye..."  
"And gills or not I am going to fill the tub for you." Randy told him.  
"Come on Randy...that thing is so small..."  
"Well then let John play nursemaid and keep using the compresses?"  
"Fine if he wishes...I nay wish to tie 'im down to me all night..."  
John made a show for the two men of standing and wiggling his ass with a wink. "Wouldn't I look hot in a nursemaid's outfit though?" He laughed. "As for being tied down to you all night long, Shea. Believe me, I wouldn't complain..." He looked at both men, grinning. "You or Randy either one."  
"Yeah I just bet you wouldn't mind being tied down FOR us." Randy smirked. "As for a nursemaids outfit...I don't know if there is one big enough to cover your ass..."

"MMM but fella can ye imagine him in the white stockings? Wonder if ye can walk in heels Angel..."  
"Screw the heels...knee high boots." Randy chuckled again.  
"Fellas, fellas." John teased in a goofy feminine voice. "There is more than enough of me to go around." He pretended to be in deep thought. "You may have to show me some sites online, Ran. Maybe I need to order myself some fun outfits for playtime. You two both seem interested enough." He winked at Randy. "Maybe even a damsel in distress." Both Randy and Sheamus couldn't help but laugh picturing John in a Renaissance dress and a long blond wig. "Not to mention we never even got to try your fantasy, Ran. Did you get your strap on ordered?" John smirked at his Viper.  
A big grin crossed Randy's lips "Yeah...for all we know could be there before Sunday." He chuckled.

"OK how bout we figure breakfast...I know Shea we keeping yours light...tea, toast, juice..."  
"I guess that works..." He groaned starting to hide under the blanket.  
"I want pancakes...with chocolate syrup if they have it. And a banana." John announced. "I'm damn hungry."  
"Not again..." Sheamus almost whined from under the blankets. Randy couldn't help but laugh as he placed the order, he got two scrambled eggs, toast and bacon.  
"You such a kid at times John..." He told him as he plopped on the sofa. "And Shea you not going to cool off buried under the covers."  
"Who can cool off round ye two?"

It took a few moments for Randy to understand what he said, he finally laughed. John ran over to the sofa and plopped down on Randy's lap, wrapping his arms around the Viper's neck. "But you love me, Randy. Even when I act like a big kid. Then I can be naughty and you can spank me over your knee." John flirted, a big goofy grin on his face.  
"Damned right." He grabbed a hold of John kissing him very deeply. His tongue swiping along John's bottom lip. John let out a small whimper, shocked by the kiss. He had honestly expected Randy to push him off his lap laughing or something. He opened his mouth so that Randy could slip his tongue inside, fully tasting him. Randy took the opening willingly to plunder John's mouth till they were both gasping for breath. "Hmmm Chocolate syrup...banana...add whip cream I can think of an idea or two."  
"GOD can either one of you go 24 hours without sex?" Mumbled Sheamus.

"Nope." Randy replied as he leaned over playfully feasting on John's neck, careful not to mark him again. John tilted his neck and closed his eyes as Randy showered his sensitive skin with attention.  
"R-Randy." He gasped out. "Fuck, your tongue is sinful."  
He moved his lips near John's ear tracing the outside with his tongue. "That not the only part babe." He used his teeth to lightly nip at John's earlobe.  
"God Enough! Yer waiting for food remember!"  
Randy give a dark chuckle. "You know that can take a while." Randy just goes back to messing with John including palming his crouch, giving low growl in John's ear. John let out a low moan as he felt Randy's hand rub against his clothed cock.  
"Oh God!" He gasped, feeling his cock stiffen under Randy's touch. John opened his legs and thrusted his hips slightly, trying to get more friction to his covered member.

"You're so hot babe..." Randy moved his hand to squeeze John's thigh before sliding his hand up the leg to touch John's cock...flesh to flesh. Randy growls at the feel. Shifting his hips his own erection rubbing the inside of his pants from the weight of John's body. Sheamus slightly stumbled from the bed, making his way to the bathroom. He turned the shower on cold stepping under the spray. John's moans grew louder at the feeling of Randy's hand on his now rock hard erection.  
"Randy, I need something, anything!" John begged, thrusting his hips with each stroke of Randy's hand.  
"I thought I was doing something..."  
"More, Randy. Damn it, something more!" John begged. "Please. I-I'll do anything you want me to."  
Just as Randy was about to order John to stand there was a knock on the door. "Fuck! Need to get that babe..."

John groaned and climbed off Randy's lap, his cock hard as a rock and pressing against the confines of his gym shorts. "Damn, talk about bad timing." Randy got up and tried to make himself presentable when he went to the door. It was the food which Randy signed for bringing the cart inside.  
John stood silent in the room, watching Randy with pleading eyes, his hard cock creating a tent in his shorts.  
Randy cocked a brow looking at John. "Drop them." He licked his lips pulling the bottle of chocolate off the cart.  
John immediately pulled his shorts down and stepped out of them, holding a breath as he waited to see what Randy would do next. Randy walked back over by the couch. He leans in close to John's ear. "I am going to suck you dry babe we won't need to worry of you bothering poor Shea while he recovers." He sits down, setting the bottle down he grab John by his hips pulling him towards him. taking the bottle his pops the top of the bottle drizzling a line along John's cock. the cool chocolate soon replaced by a hot mouth.

John gasped as he felt Randy's soft lips wrap around his aching cock. "Oh fuck, Randy!" He placed his hand on top of Randy's head as the entire hotel probably heard his sounds of pleasure. Randy's mouth was heaven. Randy braced one hand on John's ass as he swallowed around his shaft, the other hand he was fondling his own erection moaned around it. While sliding his lips up and down he shifted to kneel before John so he could shove his own pants down to his knees so he could fist his aching shaft. John looked down at Randy, his arousal spiking at the sight. The sight of Randy Orton, the dominant Viper, giving a blowjob was a sexy one indeed. He began to thrust his hips hard, fucking Randy's throat raw. "Oh fuck yeah, take my cock!" John smirked as he decided to make the most of this rare opportunity. He held the back of Randy's head firmly, pushing his cock inside balls deep. "Fucking take it! Choke on my cock, Bitch!" John watched Randy for his reaction.

Randy growled deep in the back of his throat as he took the one hand spanking John's butt hard. He didn't know why he loved the taste of John...but he was no one's bitch...normally. Other than that he moaned at the rough intrusion. His other hand still firmly on his own cock as he moaned. the sweet of the chocolate giving way to the taste that was purely John and purely addictive to Randy. John jumped at the hard spanking, feeling put in his place. He hoped he was not in for a big punishment later for the slip of his tongue, or maybe a part of him did. He continued to moan, not daring to call Randy a bitch again, just moaning out curses and groans of enjoyment while he felt his powerful climax building.

Randy moved the hand that spanked John to work between his cheek to tease the puckered flesh of the hole. He pulled his mouth up to swirl his tongue around the head before swallowing John's cock back down.  
John felt Randy's finger tease his ass and he was lost. His balls tightened and he moaned loudly as he filled Randy's mouth with his cum, pleasure hitting his body in waves. "Fuck! Rannnnnndy!" Randy moaned as he gave a few last sucks to keep his word of draining John dry. unknown to them similar sounds were being produced in the bathroom a Sheamus was tending to his own heated issues. Randy released John's cock from his mouth with a pop, licking his lips almost in bliss as he was still touching himself as he was on his knees his eyes glancing up as John.

John looked down at Randy with lust shining in his eyes. "I got a better place for that load than your hand, Babe." John cooed, his voice seductive. "Would you like to fill my mouth or my big ass?"  
Randy slowed his strokes standing up. "Bend that ass over and I can show you who really is the bitch." John obeyed, bending over and bracing his hands on the sofa and his legs braced apart on the floor, leaving his hole exposed to Randy's gaze. "Take me, Ran." He moaned. "Fill me with your big cock!"  
"One second." He spanked John's ass before moving to his gear bag to grab his oil. "No wise cracks." John fought back a laugh as he saw the oil, remembering Sandow's song last Raw.  
"Wouldn't dream of it, Baby." He answered sweetly. Coming back over he give John's ass another good hit.  
"I think we both learned the lesson if needing something." He opened the top pouring a little on his hand. Working the slick fingers between John's cheeks. Then pushes a few fingers inside. "Damn you hot...my hot bitch aren't you?" He smacks John's ass with the free hand. "Going to feel good fucking that ass."  
John groaned, loving Randy's show of dominance. "Oh fuck me! Pound me hard, Ran! I've been so bad!"  
"Hmm a bossy bitch..." He spanked John again as he pulled his fingers free. He ran his slicked hand over his cock before squeezing behind John sliding into his ass. "God damn." He took hold of John's hips to slide in deep. sliding out just to slam back in. "God your ass just made to be taken...and you love every moment of it..." He moaned as he went to slam John's body just a little harder.

"Uhhhh." John moaned, loving the hard, intense pace Randy always set when they fucked. "That's it, Baby! Just like that! Fuck yeah, stretch out my ass with that big cock! Make me moan like a bitch in heat! Your bitch in heat!" John's mouth was never so dirty as it was while having sex with Randy. The cocky Viper just brought it out in him. There was just something about Randal Keith Orton that made John want to forget that he was a famous wrestling superstar and just become his wanton, moaning slut.  
"OH yeah that it...fuck yeah..." He moaned almost grunted. "Damn right you my bitch...so sweet begging for my cock...mmm damn...Just like that...oooooo" His fingers gripping John's hips as he gave a few final sharp thrusts as he climaxed pumping his seed deep inside John." He tried not to collapse on his back. "Holy shit babe..." He panted out. He just stayed there a few moments before trying to pull out. Though it felt good an odd realization began to hit. As he worked to keep his own balance he glanced at the bed seeing the blankets threw back. "Fuck..." He turned his head looking at John. "That was good babe...but...am I the only one that feels like an insensitive jerk?" He turned his body to fall back on the sofa feeling pleasantly wiped.


	68. Chapter 68

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John looked at the empty bed feeling a little selfish. "Damn, we were a bit inconsiderate weren't we?" He sighed. "I hope that Shea isn't pissed at us. I honestly forgot that he was even there. You get me so hot, Babe." John grinned. "I love feeling filled up with your cum. Feels so fucking perfect."  
Randy chuckled with the almost sideways smirk. "And I love filling you with it...But...one of us should try to get our legs back so we can see if he is ok..." The smirk vanished to worry and maybe a touch of guilt. "I'm not even sure how long ago he vanished..."

"I'll do it. I'll go check on him." John rose slowly from where he was braced on the sofa. He walked to the bathroom, feeling tired but satisfied as he always did after a rough session with Randy. "Shea? You ok, Baby?" John called as he entered the bathroom naked. By the time John got to the bathroom the shower had been off for some time. Sheamus was kneeling on the floor, sitting back on his heels, his eyes closed, with his hands resting palm down on his legs. His hair mated down tiny spike sticking to his head from the water of the shower. The only movement was the expand and fall of his chest as he was taking deep breaths to calm the feeling of his body almost vibrating. John knelt looking at Sheamus with concern. "Are you ok, Baby? Should I call the Doc back?" Guilt flooded him as he saw the condition of his boyfriend.

Sheamus slowly blinked his eyes before looking at John. "Nay...I'm fine..." He tried to give a warm smile before moving to stand. "Just...thinking...also...well also didn't want to...feel like I was...hmmm. Intruding on a moment." He walked over, giving John a kiss on the cheek before walking past him to the main room. He just shook his head seeing Randy sitting his arms across the back of the sofa, his legs stretched in front...his pants still half way down. He walked to the food cart grabbing the toast and a thing of orange juice. "On or off Orton...cause ye look tad silly like that." He laughed moving to the bed to eat. He knew at some point he would need something more filling in his system.  
Randy eyes followed Sheamus but made no attempt to move. "Well you seem better spirits."  
"And ye in more sated ones."  
"Ha ha..."  
Sheamus just chuckled munching on his toast.

John followed Sheamus out smiling at their banter, glad that his Irish boyfriend wasn't angry with him. "He is right, Randy." John grinned as he took his pancakes and banana off the food cart. You do look kind of ridiculous like that, Babe."  
"Fine...fine..." Randy reached down to remove his pants tossing them towards his bag, now stretching back out legs parted. "Now the two of you can bask in my naked glory." Next he knew he got hit in the back of the head with one of the pillows. "Hey now?" He turned to look behind him. He had a good clue who it was since he was the only one on the bed. "Really Shea?"  
"What?" Sheamus took a sip of his juice.  
"You know what."  
"Nope...not a thing...why don't cha tell me?"

Randy shook his head, moving to grab his own food. John was happy and in a mood for mischief. He ran to the bed, tackling Sheamus, knocking him flat on his back in the bed, his toast flying. "You can't defeat the Champ!" John screamed in his mock ring voice as he pretended to punch and wrestle the shocked Sheamus. "I could defeat you in a naked oil wrestling match!" John announced. "Hell, I would take you both on! John Cena 2 on 1 Handicap Match for the win!"  
Saying Sheamus was shocked was a bit of an understatement. "What the bloody hell, John?" He wiggled under John's large frame. He soon realized and he would have sooner if it wasn't a shock that John for some strange reason was playing. Randy looked over hearing the commotion and John going on about something or another. He saw Sheamus sprawled on the bed wiggling under John.

John laughed, not realizing how shocked Sheamus was. He loved playing with his friends and lovers. For all his strength and celeb status, John was at times little more than an overgrown little boy. He continued to wrestle his Irish lover, laughing loudly. "Do you tap? Do you tap? You can't compete with The Champ!"  
Randy just chuckled eating his now cold breakfast. "Hey no fair...sick man remember..." Sheamus panted, part of him enjoying this. If he wanted to he could turn the tables...but why not let John enjoy his fun for now. John pinned Sheamus' hands over his head, his chest heaving and his blue eyes twinkling in fun.  
"Do you tap? Do you tap? He rubbed their naked cocks together, looking deep into Sheamus' blue eyes with his dimpled grin. "Do you submit to the Champ?"  
Sheamus gave a faint groan at the friction. "Never...ye will never take down the Celtic Warrior." He said, his own chest heaving. Randy smirked enjoying the show. Sheamus tried to put on a small display of trying to break from 'the champ's' hold...but it was just that... a display.  
"Oh no" John looked at Randy, winking. "Your tag team partner can't save you now. Even the Celtic Vipers are no match for Super Cena and his five moves of doom." John released Sheamus arms to do the You Can't See Me taunt in his boyfriend's face.

Sheamus pursed his lips in thought before he grabbed John's head pulling him down in a deep kiss. As he did, he rolled so John was now pinned under him. Sheamus nestled between John's spread legs. "Maybe I can't see ye, Fella." He rolled his hips rubbing their groins together. "But I sure well can feel ye." That toothy devilish smirk on his lips.  
"Randy!" John cried as he kicked his legs in mock struggle. "A little help here?" He was laughing as he answered Sheamus' smirk with one of his own.  
"Nope you on your own Johnny Boy." Randy laughed as he popped a piece of bacon in his mouth.  
Sheamus leaned down a low growl near John's ear. "I am trying to be a good boy...but ye make it so hard..."He closed his eyes then resting his head briefly on John's shoulder. He then rolled to the side, his chest heaving. "Sorry, Angel...Ye just have this effect on me..."  
"And he talks about us being horny rabbits." Randy commented, Sheamus lightly turned his head into the pillow sighing.  
"Damn I'm joking with you."  
Sheamus moved to sit up. "Nay yer right...hard to say it about ye two...when sometimes I seem as bad."  
"Yeah...key word...SOMETIMES!"

John laid on the bed panting and grinning. How he loved to play with his two guys! "Hey, Shea." John called to his lover. "I'll admit you won that round. But the rematch is tonight and payback is a bitch, Baby. We can tear down this hotel while Randy is gone." John gave the Viper a suggestive smirk. "Oh, don't feel left out, Babe. You get to take on the winner. And if it's me I want that gorgeous naked body of yours covered in baby oil." He loved teasing his guys and filling their heads with suggestive thoughts.  
"Angel...if it wasn't the fact I met yer father...I would swear ye must be part incubus...ye never stop..." Sheamus panted a little. "Tis like ye want to suck out our souls...through sex. Just so insatiable" He rolled on his back more. "Will need to see how I feel...Ok, Angel?" He reached over, patting John's chest.

"True you're not a very good nursemaid if you place the guy in the hospital from sexual exhaustion." He laughed.  
John laughed out loud at Sheamus' words. "True, I'll try to restrain myself." He climbed from the bed. "Damn, I need a shower. You guys got my poor ass so filled I can barely walk." John walked over to retrieve his cold pancakes and finish them.  
Randy laughed more. "Hey, you're the one that offered the option. Sorry, John...I wasn't going to pass up an ass tapping." He smirked with a dark twinkle to his eyes.  
"That's why I love ye, Baby." John winked at Randy as he took a huge bite of his now peeled banana. "Hey, you used up almost all of my chocolate syrup." John picked up the bottle and squirted a huge glob on top of his fruit, taking a bite. "Hey," John held up the half eaten fruit. "Anyone want to taste my banana?"

Sheamus held his stomach as he gave a huge belly filled laugh at John's choice of wording. Randy cracked a smile. "John, you may have a big...banana...but I didn't use that much syrup." He smirked.  
"You're damn right it's big. All that size wasted on a pure bottom." John pretended to say regretfully. "Just think of how I could rock you guys' world with this big fucker." John took his last bite of breakfast. "Of course, my ass is not exactly small either so it's no big loss."  
"That's your choice, Johnny." Randy smirked. "But don't try to think that other things gets neglected either." He slowly licked his lips.

"Damned both of ye. ." Sheamus looked around. tries to hide the faintly sad look and the instinct for his stomach to growl. "Think I try to get more sleep..." He worked his way back under the blankets turning on his side.  
John knew it was time to quiet down and stop his teasing as he saw Sheamus snuggle up for sleep. He loved to aggravate his guys but knew that his Irish lover needed his rest. He picked up his plate from breakfast and put it back on the cart then turned to Randy and spoke softly. "How long before you have to head out, Babe?"  
Randy put his things back on the cart. "Still early...few hours...maybe I can chill and watch a movie, hop in the shower, get dressed then head out...don't think I want to smell of sex at the arena." He chuckled. Then he moved to grab Sheamus' plate As he moved, he saw where the flying toast landed. He picked it up as well trying not to be worried. He slipped back on his sweats to push the cart back into the hall way.

John waited for Randy to come back into the room. "Hey, Ran. I'm going to go take a warm shower.." His voice trailed off at the look on Randy's face. He had known his friend for so long that he could always pick up on his emotions. Randy looked worried about something. "Ran, what's wrong?"  
"Just make sure he eats later...even if something light...ok?" He didn't know how much was John's actions or how much was Sheamus in his funk. "Enjoy your shower." Randy walked over to the sofa sitting down with the remote to flip channels. John stood silently, looking at Randy, biting his lip. He knew that something was wrong and hated it when he hurt his lovers with his boyish fun. He walked over to Randy, his head lowered, speaking in a low voice.  
"I-I'm sorry, Ran. I went too far again...didn't I?"  
Randy shifted his eye toward John. "Possibly...but he didn't say anything about it. Go take your shower and make sure he eats later." He then shifted his eyes back to the TV.


	69. Chapter 69

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John nodded, determined not to make Sheamus or Randy upset again. "Ok, I'll be back soon." He went through his bag and retrieved some clothes, a pair of boxers, fitted blue jeans, and a t-shirt and headed for the bathroom, eager for a refreshing warm shower. Oddly because of recent events, Sheamus seemed to sleep soundly as Randy zoned out on what ever was on the screen. At one point he decided it was best to get up to find clothing for his post shower to wear. He pulled out a pair of jeans and one of his Strike First t-shirts, setting them to the side. John took a long, relaxing shower and sprayed his body with his favorite body spray. After dressing, he left the bathroom to find Sheamus still asleep and Randy watching the TV alone. "Anything good on?" John asked as he walked over to Randy, sitting down to put on his socks.

Randy shook his head looking over. "You know the same old junk..." He moved to stand. "Time for my shower...then maybe head out early...you know, find out if all of us are still off until Sunday or not."  
John nodded. "Mind if I borrow the TV while you shower? It would give me something to do."  
"Knock yourself out." Randy headed for the bathroom, turning the shower on to a nice warm spray. Shutting the door, he climbed in enjoying the moment of solace. He washed quickly, but then stayed enjoying the warm water as it lightly pelted his skin. His head leaning forward, he tried to process the events of that morning. How did John and Sheamus seem to heal so fast? Why did Sheamus then get sick? It made sense that Sheamus was the common thread of things...but where was the thread leading to? Was there something Shea was not telling them? Once again, it was feeling like one big episode of the Twilight Zone.

This was the Twilight Zone and Sheamus was some crazy alien...John didn't know how he was healed...so the whole vampire thing was out...He shook the head, wondering what the hell he was thinking. There had to be a logical explanation for this...he just couldn't think of it right now. He shut the water, stepping out to dry off before moving to the main room to get dressed. "If I head out early you got things handled right?"  
John smiled up at Randy from his relaxed spot as he watched a car restoration program on the TV. "Sure, Ran. You head out any time you want. I got it covered." His attention went back to the show. "Damn that's a hot car. I miss my babies at home. Can't wait to get under the hood of one again."  
"I know I wouldn't mind hav..." Randy gave a cough before moving to put on his socks and shoes. He then got up, stuffing his phone and room key in his pockets before heading for his gear bag and the keys to the rental. "Ok, see you guys after the taping."

"Ok, Ran. Be careful." John replied, his eyes glued to the next object of his lust; the muscle car being transformed on the TV. Randy was glad that John was too engrossed in his show to hear his comment as he grabbed his bag heading out the room and to the rental heading for the arena. He just hoped it was good news for them when he returned, not looking forward to having to change flights last-minute.

A few hours later, Sheamus stirred in the bed. Sitting up, he saw John focused on the TV, so he pulled himself from the bed and headed for the bathroom. Splashing some water on his face, he braced one hand on the sink. He huffed out a breath, shaking his head as he felt himself wobble some. As if he didn't already have a clue, his stomach rumbled just to make sure he got the message. He closed his eyes to try to focus before moving back to the other room. John turned from his program, seeing Sheamus walk in from the bathroom looking a little shaky. Remembering Randy's words from before, he looked at his lover with an apologetic smile.  
"I'm sorry about ruining your breakfast before, Baby. That was so inconsiderate of me. You need to stop being so nice and just speak up when I go too far." He stood up, stretching a little. "Are you ready to eat now?"

"I know ye were just having fun, Angel..." He returned the warm smile, sitting on the bed. "I could really go for a burger and fries...before ye ask...yes I can handle it...the fever broke." John was glad that Sheamus was wanting to eat and had stopped obsessing about his weight so much. "Sounds good to me, Shea. Just let me order." John called room service and placed an order for two burgers with all the trimmings, two orders of fries and two milkshakes. "It will be up soon, Shea." John said, hanging up the phone. "And yes, I don't usually eat a lot of ice cream but I think we both deserve a treat today."  
Sheamus gave a light chuckle "Ok, Angel...yer the nurse...guess ye know what is for me own good." He started laughing again, picturing John in the little folded white hat.  
"What's so funny, Shea?" John asked, loving the sound of the other man's laughter.

Sheamus took a breath, figuring why not share. "Just picturing ye in one of those little folded white caps sitting on yer head...it would be so cute." He started chuckling again. John chuckled at the mental picture.  
"You and Randy like the idea of me playing dress up way too much."  
"Yer the one that brought it up before." Sheamus laid back on the bed, his hands behind his head. "And even though I have little to no interest in the fairer sex...just the thought of ye in nylons, the feel of them brushing against me while I.." He took a deep breath, shaking his head trying to calm down. "Damn, I have been around you two too much...yer corrupting me." John laughed, loving it that it was Sheamus being the one to fantasize for once instead of him.

"We may just have to try that, Baby. It sounds hot. I'll try anything once." John went to his travel bag and pulled out his dog tags, fingering them before slipping them over his head. "I'm going to go to a jewelry store soon, Babe. I'm getting a new tag to replace one of my old ones."  
Sheamus propped himself up on his elbow to watch John. "Replace yer tags? I am sure no one will notice really except ye...but why?"  
John smiled, happy to share. "Just don't tell Randy. He will say that it's too corny for words. You know I have the names of my parents and brothers on them now? It's a way for me to carry a piece of them everywhere I go. When I kiss those tags every night in the ring, I'm reminded of what's important in my life." John paused a moment, looking down at the tags. "Well, I want to leave my family on one but the other I am replacing with one with a special engraving." John walked over to his bag, pulling out a small piece of white paper. "Do you want to see what I'm having engraved on it?"  
Sheamus moved to sit up more, pulling his legs back. "Sure, Angel." Patting the spot near him...part of him already having a feeling...John sat down in the spot, holding out the paper so that Sheamus could easily see it.  
"Here is the front of the tag." He said softly. The words on the paper read: RKO My First Love The Viper's Venom Runs Deep. John turned the paper over. "And here is the back design." It read: My Celtic Warrior: Forever His Angel. John looked at Sheamus with love. "I want to carry you both with me wherever I go. So that I'm always reminded...that when I'm with you, I'm home."


	70. Chapter 70

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Very sweet, Angel...ye know the engraver will need to write awfully small to fit all that.." Sheamus grabbed John, pulling him more on his lap. "As long as ye know it's there that's what matters." He gave John a hug with a light kiss. If it was not for how long John had known Randy...he might of thought the older man was rushing things. John hugged Sheamus back, sticking the paper into his pocket to take to the engraver later. A knock on their door signaled their food's arrival.  
"Oh shit, I'll get it, Baby." John jumped from Sheamus' lap and headed for the door. As John left the bed Sheamus slipped back under the blanket, not wishing the delivery person to maybe see anything. John returned a few minutes later with the food. "Mmmm. This smells fucking amazing, Babe." John carried the food over to the bed, sitting down. He handed Sheamus a tall plastic cup with a thick, chocolate shake, a white box containing the loaded burger and a box filled with hot fries. "You want to watch TV while we eat?"

"It doesn't matter..." His stomach rumbled at the smell of the food, quite loudly. "Excuse me..." He ate a few fries, washing it with the shake. He gave an almost content sigh, licking his lips. "The shake is a good choice."  
"Glad you like it." John smiled. He did not usually indulge in fries with his burger often himself, but decided it would be ok for one time. Shea had seemed to really want them and John did not want his boyfriend to feel self-conscious eating them alone. He stood and walked over to surf the channels on the TV, flipping it to an action movie channel. "Oh, look at this, Babe." John grinned broadly as his movie, The Marine was playing and was about half way over. He turned up the volume a little, sitting down to eat.  
Sheamus chuckled. "And we talk of Randy being conceited." He opened the burger, taking a bite. "Just kidding, Angel...um...they give us napkins?" He wiped some of the juice of the burger from his jaw.

"Oh yeah, sorry." John jumped up and retrieved a handful of napkins from the white sack the food had arrived in. He walked back over, handing some to Sheamus before sitting back down. "Oh, you think I'm bad. Just wait until Randy's movie is released. There will be no stopping him then." John watched himself driving a police car after his kidnapped wife on TV. "Damn, I'm such a hero." He teased, taking a bite of his burger.  
"Oh ye should have heard his boasting when ever he came back from the set...they had him wrestling and filming...how he stayed awake at times I wonder." He took the napkin, blotting his mouth and also where some had hit his chest. He held the container this time as he took a few more bites.

"Oh I can just imagine." John laughed, eating his burger with enjoyment. "Don't tell Randy but I plan on buying the movie and enjoying every minute of it." He took a sip of his milkshake.  
"Well we both can together. The bugger wouldn't spill any details." Sheamus grabbed his own drink, taking a few sips. He set the food containers aside for now, contently rubbing his stomach. At least half the food still remained for now. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall in thought. John sensed Sheamus growing silent and turned to look at him with concern as he noted the man's closed eyes.  
"Are you feeling ok, Shea? Is the movie boring you? We can change the channel."

Sheamus gave soft sigh. "I am fine, Angel...just thinking...the movie is fine."  
"Ok." John said quietly, at a loss. So many times he did not know how to react to his lover when he got so thoughtful and silent. He was used to his and Randy's loud banter. He changed the channel back to a car restoration show, growing tired of watching himself on the screen. John finished his burger and replaced the lid back on his now cold fries, wishing for a moment that Randy was there as well.  
"Just lot on me mind, Angel...I am enjoying what is happening...and I fear it vanishing..." John's heart clenched at Sheamus' words. He turned off the TV and set his food aside.

"Why would it vanish, Shea?" He asked, afraid of the answer. "Are you having second thoughts about us? Is it because it's a threesome?"  
"I am not...I fear ye two may...I know ye are not blind, Angel...ye know something has happened...but ye fear the words floating in yer head...Pl-please come sit by me...I wish to hold ye if only a moment." Sheamus feared the door he was about to open could never be closed and that his sweet angel may leave through it...be it from fear or that he was thought crazy he was unsure yet. John crawled up on the bed, until he was sitting right beside of Sheamus. He was relieved that his Irish lover was not planning on leaving him.  
"I'm not going anywhere, Shea." John reassured the man. "And I can't speak for Randy but I know how much he loves you. I used to be jealous of his love for you back when I was alone."

Sheamus took his one arm, wrapping it around John to guide him to lay against his chest. "Where do I even begin Me Angel?" His eyes were still closed, head leaning back against the wall. His hand lightly rubbing John's arm. John knew whatever his man had to say was hard on him.  
"Just take your time, Shea. Tell me when you're ready." John enjoyed the feeling of laying against Sheamus' hard chest.  
"It...I...so many places I could start..." He chest rose and fell under John's head as he took a deep breath. "I am just scared...how ye...and Randy will react...I know yer both rational men most of the time...but..." He turned his head, lowering it to rest it on top of John's head, unknowingly sending a feeling of fear and loss.

John's heart began to beat harder as he felt fear grip his heart that he could not explain. He suddenly felt as if he were falling into a black hole with no chance of escape. Was this how Sheamus was feeling? "What the hell?" John gasped out, his adrenaline flowing. "You...you aren't a vampire for real...are you?"  
Sheamus moved his head, shaking it. "Why are ye asking that?" He was now feeling John's anxiety and sadly had a feeling he was the cause. "I am not...bu-but I am also nay what many would call...normal..."

John took a deep breath, trying in vain to calm himself. "I don't know, just something Randy said." John held up his wrist. "The other day when Henry squeezed my wrist, it was forming a large bruise. After we had sex in the bathroom, the pain in my ass was gone as well as was the bruises on my neck and wrist for the most part. Then, I saw your back..." John's voice trailed off into uncertainty for a moment. "How did you know I wanted you to cover my mouth during sex? How do you make me fly, to feel like I'm high without any drugs?" John felt like a rambling fool. "I sound crazy don't I?"  
"None of this should be happening...but it is...Ye are not crazy...ye are not imagining it...I...I wish I had simple words to explain...I am not a vampire...but...I can sometime feel people's emotions...almost feel drawn deep...just something in me directs me actions...it is not always...As for yer injuries...that...that was me, Angel...I didn't even realize I had done it...until ye basically passed out on me and I felt so energized...I..I am so sorry...I ne-never wished to harm ye."

Part of him wanted to hold John too tight to never let him go...but forced himself to keep the touch loose in case John wanted to move in fear of being hurt again. "You didn't hurt me, Shea. You helped me so don't apologize. When I woke up, I felt better than I had in days." John traced the muscles of Sheamus' chest with his fingers. "But how? That's a great gift, Baby. To be able to heal others. Is it only through sex that it's possible?"  
"Gift but also a curse in ways...like when I can't control it...Th-that is why I was sick earlier...I can do it other times as well...The sex was just cause of how closely we connect...I had no control...none of this should be happening..." He lightly stroked the top of John's head. "So glad yer not scared of me...guess relieved that ye believe me...I can't help but ask why? Even experiencing what ye have...most people if you tell them oh by the way I can feel your emotions and alter your energy to change how ye feel or heal you...they either look at ye like ye have two heads...or run scared."

"Of course some of this scares me, Babe." John answered his lover honestly. "But I also love you and trust your judgment. I know that you would never do anything to hurt me." John smuggled into Sheamus closer . "I told you that I'm not going anywhere, Baby. I'm not getting my new dog tag done lightly ."  
"Aye...I will admits parts even scare me...I need to make a call later." He moved to lay down pulling John with him. "They have helped me in the past...as I said this shouldn't be happening...not yet and without me controlling it." Sheamus lightly rubbed John's back. "I am sorry I hid it...but ye can see it is not exactly something ye just say..."

"Yeah...again I understand, Shea. You'll see. I...I love you and you have nothing to worry about from me. Guess you are stuck with my big goofy ass, Babe." John loved how close they felt, both in body and in spirit.  
"Guess I just hope Randy is as understanding...he is more of a facts person.."  
"True, but Randy is very loyal and protective of people he loves...and believe me, Shea, he loves you." John tried to put Sheamus' mind at ease.  
"Perhaps I'll feel better after I make that call later...Well, at least now it dawned on me how I affected ye the way I did that one day..."  
"Which day do you mean, Shea?" John asked smiling. "There seems to have been several."  
"When I was just kissing ye...I told ye that had never happened before. For ye to get so swept away in just a simple moment."  
"Oh.." John remembered that kiss well. How he had felt himself soaring, almost an out-of-body experience. "How did it happen then?"  
"Just a close connection we have...seems I at times tap into ye without trying to...it just happened, bringing ye that great sense of calm...a euphoric feeling, but not...sexual..."

"I love the connection we share, Shea. After so long of feeling all alone, of coming home at night to an empty bed, our closeness can at times feel unreal it is so perfect." John closed his eyes, just enjoying the moment. "I love knowing right where I belong with you and Ran."  
"I'm glad my Angel...And pray such never changes." Sheamus turns to hold John, just enjoying the moment of calm.  
"Might just take a small nap, Baby." John mumbled, his eyes heavy with sleep. Within a few short minutes, his body was completely relaxed and in a deep sleep, his body and mind both at peace.  
"Ok, Angel rest well." He leaned over to lightly kiss John on the head before relaxing as well...at least part of the weight off his mind for now.


	71. Chapter 71

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John woke up some time later and rubbed his eyes, wondering how long he had been asleep. He smiled as he felt Sheamus' strong arms holding him close. "Baby, are you awake?" He asked in a soft voice, not wanting to startle his lover.  
Sheamus leaned his head to kiss John lightly. "Answer yer question?"  
John kissed Sheamus back with a smile. "Yeah, I guess it does." He stretched a little. "I hope Randy is doing ok. I might send him a quick text."  
"Ok, Angel..." Sheamus slowly ran his hand over John's back, just taking in the contours of his body. His hand trailed down lower to pull up the back of his shirt, allowing him to feel John's flesh. "In a moment, Angel...I swear."

He leaned in kissing John again softly as he hand rubbed John's back loving the feeling...now more aware of what was happening he could enjoy the sensation between them. He than whispered in his ear. "Ye are so beautiful, Angel...so beautiful...so caring...so understanding...how am I so lucky?" He kissed him again, their lips barely touching. Something in him wanted so much more. John laid almost perfectly still, his heart pounding from Sheamus' sweet attentions.  
"No one has ever made me feel so cherished before." He spoke in almost a whisper. "So precious. I-I feel like you are worshipping my body."  
Sheamus rested his head lightly against John's "With me, Angel, tis more than yer body...anyone can worship such a fine specimen of a body...tis the whole person...yer big heart...yer kind soul...that is what I worship." He kissed him lightly before letting go. "But I better let ye send Randy that message ye wish before I get lost in ye."

John's heart warmed at Sheamus' words. It was truly one of the nicest things another person had ever spoken to him. "Thank you. I'll just be a minute...I promise." John climbed from the bed and retrieved his cell phone, sending Randy a text. _#Hey. Hope everything is fine. Have been thinking of you. Miss you.#_ John sat his phone on the night stand by the bed. "I try to make Randy feel special." He explained to Sheamus. "He won't admit it, but he feels insecure at times. I saw it in him just recently...He asked me why I needed him if you and I shared such a strong connection...I try to show him I still care."  
"I can understand that, Angel...and ye are just proving me words." He gave a warm smile. "Tis another reason I wish things stayed hidden...I never wished to be the source of any tension."

* * *

Randy sat in catering, eating before the show that night. He looked at his phone as it lit up next to him on the table. He picked it up looking, then replying _#Everything good...we stayed out of hot water...seems we may owe Wade one for some assistance in the matter. How is the patient?#_ Hitting send he went back to his meal.

* * *

John heard his phone go off and picked it up, reading Randy's response out loud for Sheamus' benefit. He replied. _#Patient is doing fine. Ate and took a nap. Tell Wade I owe him big. Be safe and come home soon. Yours.#_ John looked at Sheamus with a sly smile. "Babe, you feel like a wrestling rematch? Nothing like a little competition to get the blood flowing. I have to get ready for Sunday anyway." He gave Sheamus his best pleading eyes, the ones that never worked on Randy.  
Sheamus gave a throaty laugh. "The type of wrestling we seem to enjoy can't be used in the ring."

"True but it's an adrenaline rush isn't it?" John grinned. "I'll even strip my shirt off and toss it like I do in the ring."  
Sheamus huffed out a breath. "I get that sometimes just being near ye..." He closed his eyes, rubbing his head lightly. "Before ye ask I am fine..." He opened his eyes looking at John with a smile, his hand running slowly over John's chest. "I would love for ye to remove that shirt regardless." John winked at Sheamus before going into the bathroom for a few minutes. He came strutting out a few minutes later, giving the salute and going into the center of the hotel room. He made a show of stripping off his shirt and throwing it into the fake crowd. Next, he took off his dog tags, kissing them and placing them on the night stand. John turned toward Sheamus on the bed and gave him his best aggressive promo expression.  
"I'm going to kick your ass so hard that you will want to retire and go back to old Ireland!" John bellowed in his fake promo voice. "You want some, come get some!"

Sheamus fought hard not to laugh. He moved to sit on the bed. He then stood up face to face a sly smirk to his lips. "Oh I defiantly want some,  
Fella...and ye bet yer arse I'm gonna get some too."  
"That's what you think, you Irish brute!" John fought to keep his eyes narrowed in mock anger. "It seems you are the one at the disadvantage as you are the only one that's naked. Get ready for an AA to remember." With that, John speared Sheamus, knocking both men so hard on the bed it was surprising that the mattress did not collapse to the floor. Sheamus grunted from the impact, then John's weight landing. He hooked his large legs around John, trying to make a show of getting them turned. "Clothing can sometimes be a hindrance...Celts loved showing flesh to the foes...just shows how crazy we were."

"No!" John fought their positions being reversed. He took his foot and kicked at the Irishman, his hard shoe giving a small advantage. He landed a punch on Sheamus' chest, not full strength but hard enough to seem real and get the fighting blood flowing between them. A grunt passed Sheamus lips seeing John was playing...yet not playing.  
"So, that's how it be, Fella..." He gave a big toothy smile. "Two can play those games alright." He started to actually grapple John, working him into a side headlock kneeling on the bed. John fought to back up and break free from the headlock, but Sheamus held a firm grip. He took his hands and tried to pull free of Sheamus' hold, his large biceps straining in a battle of the wills.  
"Why fight the Champ? It's useless to try to beat Super Cena and his amazing comebacks!" John grunted out.  
"Nay this time , Fella. Ye don't have the great CeNation behind ye..." He worked the headlock until he was riding John's back along the lines of a sleeper hold. "Yer all alone, Champ. No one to save ye from the Great White's wrath."

John tried to moved his body out of the hold. As he did, he felt the distinctive feeling of Sheamus' hard cock pressing against him. Smirking, John pushed his ass in the air in a mock attempt at escape, teasing the Irishman mercilessly. "I'll never give in! I'll never tap!" He roared. "Your submission moves have nothing on me!" Sheamus tried to bite back a moan.  
"Ye have nothing on me, Fella...I'll never relent to ye." He slipped down John's body some, breaking the sleep, hooking his arms under John's pulling him into a full nelson type hold. Yeah Sheamus was a bigger guy, but also quite agile for his size. Of course moving lower gave him position to purposely grind against John's firm ass.  
"W-What are you doing?" Gasped John in mock outrage. "That's not allowed! It will get you disqualified!" He spread his legs slightly, so that Sheamus' large member became nestled in between his jean clad cheeks.  
"Remember it's only cheating if ye get caught, Fella." He gave a low groan, rubbing against the rough fabric. "I am quite good at hiding me actions..." He moved , freeing John's arm but then grabbing John's left wrist, twisting it behind his back, cinching it just a little; not enough to really do any damage...maybe not even hurt...just a way of saying 'I'm in charge.'

John was at a great personal conflict at the moment. His body was turned on by Sheamus' show of dominance. He wanted to beg his boyfriend to strip him naked and fuck him into the mattress. But another part of him did not want to stop the play. John wanted the Irishman to take what he wanted from him without him having to ask or plead. "I know your kind." John grunted, struggling, want rolling from his body in waves. "You always cheat. You take what ever you want without caring about the consequences!"  
"What...like this Johnny Boy?" Sheamus' free hand moved between John's legs, groping a handful of John's thick cock, growing even thicker from the adrenaline and touch. He fondled John while grinding against his ass. "Say it..." His voice low and husky, teeth bared as short pants of breath passed them. "Even if yer mouth doesn't...yer body betrays ye.."  
"F-Fuck!" John moaned out as he felt Sheamus' hand groping his aching cock, trapped in the confines of his boxers and jeans. "Please…my pants...cloths...need to feel you !" John was losing what little bit that remained of his control quickly.

"Is that right now...Ye want to feel even more." Torques the arm just a hair, before loosening it just a little as the hand groping John slides up to pop the button and pull the zipper down. His hand moved to rub his cloth-covered cock through the boxers. "Yer a big boy...but not as big as I am...are ye?" He squeezed John's cock through the boxers. John bit his bottom lip to stifle a moan at the glorious friction. He couldn't resist ribbing his boyfriend a little.  
"You bigger than me? That's a laugh! No one can beat the size of the Champ." He smirked. "Well, except maybe the Viper but that thing should be a registered weapon. He should have a license to conceal and carry."  
Sheamus let go of John's cock and pulled back enough to pull down John's jeans, running his one hand over the thinly covered ass.  
"Anyone ever tell ye, it isn't the size of yer shillelagh, but how ye swing it...And trust me, Champ, I swing mine just fine." He moved to grind himself against John's backside again to just emphasis his point.

"I don't doubt that." John panted as he felt his body warm as lust took control. "Tell me, Great White, how would you like to know how it feels to fuck the Champ's ass? To know the face of the entire WWE is moaning underneath you like a little bitch in heat, crying for more of your hard cock. Does that give you a rush?"  
"Damn right it does...such a rush...have ye begging and moaning...craving more every moment..." Sheamus moved to grab John's boxers with the one hand. "And yer just crazy enough to get off on knowing yer powerless to stop me even if you wanted to..." He recranks the arm. "Aren't ye? Great face of the WWE...a sex crazed freak..." Something told him John wanted harsher words...but no matter how much instinct may drive him at times he couldn't.

"Yes!" Hissed John, completely turned on by Sheamus and his harsh words, craving more. "You can take me, use me, stuff my tight ass full and I'm powerless to stop you! All I can do is lay here and take whatever the Celtic Warrior decides to give me! Become your captive cock slut!"  
"I am not gonna make the mistake me partner did when he tangled with ye...Champ...I am gonna release yer arm...yer gonna take yer hands and take hold of yer arse and open it nice and wide for me aren't ye? Then I am gonna make ye moan like the wantonly trollop ye know ye secretively are." He pulled, almost ripped John's boxers down then slapped his one cheek hard.

"Ye won't pull no tricks on me will ye?" Sheamus released his hold on John's arm, waiting to see his reaction. John kept his head down in a submissive pose, taking his hands to pull his round cheeks apart for Sheamus' viewing pleasure. "No, Sir. No tricks." He stayed in the submissive stance, not moving a muscle. "Is my ass pleasing to you, Sir?"  
"Very pleasing indeed..." He licked two of his fingers then brushed over the exposed hole. He moaned at the feel of it. "Yer always quite pleasing to me..."

John bit back a moan, longing for more demeaning words and rough play at the fantasy of being fucked by a wrestling opponent. "Fuck, yeah! Take me!" A faint chuckle from Sheamus.  
"Such an open opportunity...I can't just pass up just eating you up..." He moved to run his tongue over the exposed hole. very soon burying his face more the thrust his tongue into the clenching opening as he licked and thrusted his tongue, he griped John's hip hard as he slapped the other cheek.  
"Oh, damn! Feels so fucking good!" John groaned as Sheamus' mouth brought him countless pleasure. Sheamus was the first man that had ever rimmed him and the sensations were incredible. Sheamus just gave a lustful growl as he continued his assault for just a little while more. He then stopped pulling back with a lick of his lips. He then stoked his cock, pushing it fast into John's ass before he could react. "Ye think that's good...mmmm"

John was honestly shocked that Sheamus had pushed into him like that but he certainly was not complaining. "Damn! So big inside me! So thick! It's filling me up!" John screamed out, sweat rolling from his naked body.  
"Good..." He pulled back only to snap forward again. "Still say I don't have the Champ beat?" Again he pulled back only to snap forcefully back in.  
John wanted to tell Sheamus that he had won in every sense of the word, but there was a small, stubborn part of John Cena that wouldn't let him submit fully to his opponent even in play. He snapped his mouth shut, simply groaning as each new thrust sent him closer and closer to his inevitable end.  
"Hmm, trying to play the tough one are ye, Champ?.." Sheamus moved so his thrusts were deep, but not as long. Wrapping an arm around John's waist, he took a hold of John's cock, grasping it near the base. "Well I can play tough...and dirty Champ...I can give ye a pounding ye won't ever forget...and ye won't even get to cum..."

Anytime it seemed John's cock remotely began to throb he gave a squeeze to halt the progress. "Pound yer hot ass until I burst...fill ye up nice and good...then what?" What Sheamus did not realize was that the more he sent out threats, the more stubborn John grew.  
"Go ahead. Pound me. I won't submit." John smirked. "I can always jerk off after. I'm so fucking hard now I could explode with a few good strokes. Either that or let Randy finish me off when he gets home. Face it. John Cena never admits defeat." The tough controlling bravado wavered for a moment at the mention of turning elsewhere. Sheamus tried to keep what walls he could up. He didn't want to rely on his 'gifts' to know if there was any merit to John's words...but he also didn't want to accidentally project his own. He knew if he caved though...it would just prove that...maybe he wasn't sure what it would prove. He wanted to provide what he thought John wanted...without 'reading it' the words stung deeper then he realized, the pleasure seeping away. He stopped preventing John from reaching his climax...he wanted to feel John cum before he lost what arousal he had left.

He refused to let them both be unfulfilled that night. Tears stung his eyes, a tightening of his throat. He just gave up, pumping John's cock hard...he prayed John's words were true and he was close. John gasped in surprise as Sheamus began jerking his aching cock. It only took a few strokes before he cried out his climax, shooting his cum all over his boyfriend's hand and his own stomach. "Fuck, that's good, Baby!"  
Sheamus slowly pulled out. He was pleased to make his Angel feel good. "Good." He barely got the one word out worried anymore his voice would crack. He slipped off the bed, making his way to the bathroom shutting the door behind him. He just sat down on the toilet knowing he had to get his emotions under control and bottled before John could see them...and before he loses control and accidentally lets John feel them. He lowered his head to his hands, scrubbing his hands with his palms, not even feeling the tears wetting them.


	72. Chapter 72

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John sat on the bed in shock, not knowing what had happened. One minute they were having heated sex with lots of playful banter. The next thing he knew, Sheamus had pulled out of him without even getting his release and had all but ran for the bathroom. He pulled his jeans and underwear the rest of the way off and walked to the bathroom and pushed the door open. "Baby, what's wrong?" He asked. John's heart broke when he realized that Sheamus was crying, the tears staining his face and mixing with the remnants of John's cum as the distressed man smeared the substance all over his face in his state of sadness. Sheamus' heart leaped in his throat at hearing John's voice. He didn't realize the door wasn't locked.  
"It...It's nothing." His blinked then kept his eyes closed. "Ju...Just a moment...please..." He stood up feeling for the sink near by to turn the water on to wash his face. Realizing as he did the last thing he needed was for his eyes to burn because his dumb ass smeared cum near them.

John walked over to Sheamus, wetting a cloth and wiping his face. "No, it's not nothing. Don't lie to me, Shea. Y-You're hurting. You didn't even finish...I was looking forward to being filled with your essence. Whatever it was has hurt you deeply. Please tell me." John looked up at Sheamus, waiting on an answer. He stood there as John cleaned his face.  
"I would have loved that...it was silly...I thought ye would have gotten even more heated my trying to deny ye...but then ye saying ye could just turn to Randy later..." He lowered his head. "Told ye...silly..." John could have kicked himself as he realized what was wrong. He got down on his knees and looked up at Sheamus in sorrow.  
"Forgive me, Baby. It's not silly at all. I didn't mean what I said. I was playing a part, like a role play of sorts. I was pretending to be the proud, stubborn Champ that doesn't want to submit to his opponent. Your refusal did make me more heated...I was hoping that my stubborn reply would make you get even more forceful with me, show me who was the boss. I never wanted to hurt you." John bent down to kiss Sheamus' feet. "I love submitting to you. I would do anything for you. I'm sorry." John began to cry a few tears of his own as he covered his lover's feet and legs with submissive kisses of worship.

"Awe me Angel..." Sheamus spoke his voice was hard to tell if he was pleased or sad. "Please stand." He reached to take John by the arm. "Maybe another time I can do what I had planned...or maybe end with a better version...well I think maybe better." John nodded as he stood to his feet.  
"I just don't want to see you hurting like that ever again. It kills me that I made you cry." John determined in his mind that from now on he would be more careful of his words around Sheamus, even in fun.  
"I know ye didn't mean it, Angel." He pulled John closer, wrapping his arms around him. "I guess even as a top sometime I still come across as the emotional chick." He tried to laugh. "And I know I should not feel bad when ye mention Randy...I guess it was sort of how he felt before ye told me of..." He leaned kissing John softly. "Maybe I'll tell ye what I was planning for ye another time…how about for now we just go back to the bed and cuddle...maybe rest ye a bit before the Viper comes back looking for someone to strike?"

Sheamus grabbed the wet washcloth following John out. "Ye forgot to clean yerself, fella. Catch." He tossed the cloth after John turned, he then climbed into the bed. John cleaned off his stomach with the cloth before picking up his discarded boxers, slipping them back on but leaving the jeans off for now before climbing in bed with Sheamus. Sheamus moved closer to John, resting his head on John's chest, an arm wrapped around his waist. "Moments like these are nice too...thank ye, Angel." John felt his throat tighten at his lover's thanks. Even after his huge mess up Sheamus was still so good to him.  
"No, thank you." He mumbled, snuggling in closer. "You are so good to me, Sweetheart." Sheamus turned his head, lightly kissing John's chest before allowing his breathing to reach a steady two men rested and held each other as they enjoyed the quiet and the closeness of one another's embrace.

Sheamus was partly awake, listening to John as he rested. His head rested on John's chest listening to his heart. He tried to rest, but he couldn't. Every time his eyes closed different scenes played in his head. None of them were good. Were they irrational fears or quite real possibilities? His hand occasionally tracing John's muscles, stilling them when ever John began to move. John knew...he admitted he was scared about some of it...but he was accepting...loyal. He already felt that would not be the case with Randy...the core of his thoughts. Would he yell...would it turn physical again? After his phone call it may not matter anyways...maybe he could just not tell him...but it wasn't right. John knew why shouldn't Randy? He occasionally gave a faint sigh as he thought, his mind spinning.

John stirred, waking up slowly. He yawned and looked over at Sheamus with an almost shy smile. "Hey, Babe. Sleep well?"  
"Honestly, Angel...Nay." He moved until he was straddling John's waist. His hands just loving to touch John's body. He still feared it would all vanish...if Randy reacted as bad as he felt...if Randy left...would John as well? Why wouldn't he? Their close connection has been such for much longer. He was so lost in thought, just watching his hands as they moved, he zoned out for just a moment. He blinked his eyes, closing them lightly. "Sorry, Angel...got lost in myself a moment. Ye make laying here enjoyable...but could not rest well..." He licked his lips "I am worried...that's all..." He looked down with a quiet chuckle. "God, look at me...being a clingy fool." He started to move.  
"Hey!" John wrapped his large arms around Sheamus, holding him close. "You aren't being clingy or a fool. You are right where I want you to be. Here with me."

Sheamus settled back down. Laying down on top of John, their chests pressed to each other. "Thank ye, Angel...I don't know if I can tell Randy...I know it is wrong to keep secrets...I just don't know if I can...I see no good outcome from it. Ye have known him longer and better than I...be honest ye saw what he did when I accidentally got him to open up..." Sheamus' chest started to heave, pressing against John's as he was growing anxious. He rested his head in the crook of John's neck, trying to clam down...seek shelter from the impending storm in the arms of his Angel...he doubted if his wings could offer enough shelter. John wrapped his muscled biceps around Sheamus, sensing his fear and sadness.  
"Shea, you telling Randy is your call. I won't say a word I promise you. I wish I could tell you that everything will be all right but you know Randy as well as I do. I'll be here to support you no matter what your decision is."  
"Thanks, Angel." He turned his head to place feather light kisses against the side of John's neck. "God ye are so beautiful...inside and out..." He placed a few more kisses on the soft skin. John actually blushed a little, not knowing how to take the compliment. No one had ever treated him so sweet and gentle before or looked at him with such admiration in their eyes.  
"Thank you."

"Maybe I should move, Angel...Randy should be back soon...and...god ye do such things to me body...me mind..." He moved his head, using his teeth to lightly tug on John's ear lobe. A low growl the nearly rumbled his chest. "I should...but I don't want to..." He began to nip lightly along the side of John's neck. John gave a small whimper at Sheamus' attentions, holding his neck so that his skin was exposed to Sheamus' every whim.  
"B-Baby...the way you touch me.."  
"Aye, Angel...aye." Sheamus moved so his legs now rested more over John's hips and covered cock. Even as a bottom Sheamus can picture how the weight would feel to John. He moved his lips to John's kissing him in a heated, needy manner...but not rough and bruising...his hand feeling John's sides slowly grinding their lower bodies together, a deep moan passing his lips. John moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth so that their tongues could rub slowly together in a sensuous dance. He placed his hands above his head, lacing his fingers together as he just let Sheamus lavish his body with love and affection.


	73. Chapter 73

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy swiped his key to enter the suite. His brain tired after the show at first didn't pick up the sound or register the action on the bed. Setting his bag down, he turned looking with a smirk. Well it did seem at least Sheamus was feeling better. He debated interrupting or not. A smirk on his lips as he remembered a few words earlier. "I thought you two would have had your match earlier in the night?"  
Sheamus pulled his lips from John's, pushing himself up to look back at Randy. "We did, fella...but nothing said we had to stop did it?"  
"No...but I was told I got the winner..."  
"Hmmm what if I said it twas a bit of a draw?"  
"Really now?" Randy kicked off his shoes and started to pull up his shirt.  
"So does that mean I get to pick?" A sly smirk crossing his lips.  
"Actually," John gasped out from his place under Sheamus. "Shea had me beat dead to rights. I was pinned down with no way out but was just too stubborn to admit it. If you want to take the winner you should take him on." John panted, trying to get control back over himself again. "I'm all for watching my two sexy Alpha males going at it for top dominance."

"That so...I'm game." Randy tossed his shirt to the side and started to open his jeans.  
"Damn, it felt good ye fighting for control under me." Sheamus husked in John's ear before moving from the bed. Randy looked over at Sheamus' appearance.  
"Already excited to see me?"  
"Actually, no..." Sheamus tried to smirk. "Remember ye did walk in on something."  
"That so." Randy raised a brow, his jean open and hung low on his hips. He reached for Sheamus' arm, pulling him quickly toward him. A brief gasp of shock fell from the larger man's lips. Steely eyes peered into rich blues. "Guess we will just need to see if I can change that view." His other hand reached down grabbing Sheamus' cock squeezing it slightly. Sheamus' heart thumped in his chest from the rough treatment and tried not to feel scared...he should know Randy wouldn't hurt him. Randy leaned in close to Sheamus' face, their noses touching. "You were already planning on being my bitch tonight weren't you?"

"Pl-please...don't." Sheamus couldn't help his voice shaking as fear kept trying to creep into his mind.  
"Don't what, call you my bitch?" He had a cold sinister smirk.  
"Aye...Ye know I do-don't like th-that."  
"You taking my cock makes you my bitch."  
"Randy...STOP!" Sheamus tried to move but with Randy's grasp on his cock he couldn't really go anywhere. Fear wanted to roll from him in waves.  
"I'll stop when I'm good and ready." He squeezed Sheamus' cock and arm, giving a faint tug. His teeth clenched. "Say it..." Randy gave him a commanding tone. Sheamus tried to fight, going into a panic. He wanted to close his eyes, but he also feared the images this odd behavior would stir up. John watched in horror from his place on the bed. He loved the kind of harsh treatment that Randy was giving Sheamus, thrived on it even. But it was very clear to him that Sheamus did not and that he was in great distress.

This was not wrestling or fun; it even bordered on sexual assault. "Please stop, Randy!" John jumped from the bed and rushed over to his Irish lover's aid. "Can't you see that he doesn't want this?" John placed his hand on one of Randy's tattooed arms. "You want to call someone a bitch and rough them up good, take me! Leave him the fuck alone!" John was baffled by Randy's behavior, his earlier hard on all but gone. Randy blinked hearing John's voice. His crushing grip loosened on Sheamus. The moment he felt the opening, Shea,us backed away. His upper arm red where he was held.  
"I'm sorry.." Was all Sheamus could pant out. He lowered his head shaking it. He moved to his bag removing his phone. Randy looked to be lost in a trance of some sort shaking his head. He raised a hand to his head pressing it to his forehead. Sheamus retreated to the bathroom shutting the door, his back pressed to it as he slid to the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" John shoved Randy backward in anger. "How the hell can you be do damn cold to Shea after knowing everything that poor guy went through? You want to hear the damn voices and let the dark side out, you let it out on me not him!" John's chest heaved, his face red in anger. "How can you do that and claim to love him? Is this a fucking pattern with you?" When shoved Randy fell back landing on his ass, his back smacking the back of the sofa. He arched in pain.  
"Fuck..." He shook his head. He shifted his eyes towards the enraged John. "What the..." He closed his eyes shaking his head again. "What the hell happened..." He opened them again, looking at John. He then lowered his head, bringing his knees up. "I don't know what got into me, John..."

"That's an excuse?!" John shouted, his blue eyes shooting fire. "Just like you didn't know what came over you when you clocked Shea in the jaw. It was supposed to be fun and sexy tonight, you guys wrestling, and me watching and you let your ego get in the way!" John stood over Randy, his hurt and anger evident all over his face. "I love you, Randy, but you can't keep doing shit like this! You want someone to dominate? I am more than willing! Why resort to forcing it on Sheamus? Hasn't he been through enough hell?"  
"John...I'm serious...I don't know what happened...remember when I told you I didn't remember hitting him..." He moved his head, looking up at John, "I know we were suppose to be playing...Yeah I wanted to top since I know you wanted to see that...I remember him walking toward me..." He lowered his head back down.

"Why...John it feels like I am losing grip..." Randy shook his head, feeling lost. "Ego has nothing to do with it...It was...I don't know...a burning consuming rage...And I don't know why." John knelt by Randy, seeing the pure honesty and confusion in his boyfriend's eyes. It cooled some of the hot rage he was feeling. He ran his hands over his face in frustration.  
"I-I don't know what to think. It's like I am losing my fucking mind."  
Randy gave humorless brief chuckle, "Babe, it's like you just read mine." Randy slowly moved to try to stand, fixing his jeans. "Maybe I should try to see if there is an available room...maybe...hopefully I can figure out what got in my head before we head to the airport." John walked over to Randy, pulling him into a clinging hug.  
"I hate all this drama, Randy. I wish you wouldn't go." He buried his head into Randy's tanned chest, the submissive John back once his anger had faded.

Randy felt and looked confused as John one moment looked like he was ready to beat his ass, then the next clinging to him, asking him to stay. He slowly wrapped his arms around John. It was an odd action for him, one of comfort...but felt right. "You know when I am rough with you...it is because I know you like it...you want it...I don't want to hurt either one of you. If I don't know what is happening to me, how can I make sure I don't? I have hurt Shea twice now in the last week...physically and mentally. We both know that isn't right...until I can figure out why I am snapping...is it right to place you both as risk?" John shook his head, knowing that what Randy was speaking was the truth.  
"You're right, Randy." John looked up at Randy sadly. "It doesn't mean that I don't still hate it though. I just want all this shit to be over with." John tilted his head. "Kiss me before you go?"

"As soon as I figure it out I will let you both know...but we will need to figure out the next few days...I don't want to send you both to a hotel...do we just try to steer clear in the house?" He tilted his head to kiss John on the lips, it was softer then their normal kisses tend to be. He slowly let John go before turning to grab stuff for the night. He didn't want to look at John in fear of the tears he could already feel forming.

John looked at the ground as Randy gathered up his things. He had so looked forward to the fun trip to Randy's house. How had everything just fallen apart ? "Please don't stay away from me long, Randy. I need you." John felt like a piece of his heart was missing and Randy had not even left yet. "If you want to hurt me or unleash your dark side...I can take it. I'd rather feel your pain than nothing from you at all." Randy blinked his eyes, trying not to let tears fall that was not him.  
"Don't you see, John? It was like a dark force clouded my mind...I don't want to hurt you...either of you...Yes our sex can be rough and painful ...yet it's a pain we both welcome...This wasn't...I don't know what this was..." He picked up the small bag he packed. "I just hope I can keep things in order, since we rode together...are sharing a flight...Maybe I should change plans."

"Th-that isn't needed, Randy...Also if anyone should be leaving the room tis me..." Sheamus spoke from the door way of the bathroom. "My presence is not wise for either of ye...Yer actions were toward me...nay John...He is safe around ye."  
"How can you be so sure...I'm not even fucking sure." Randy questioned.  
"Trust me...last time ye lost it...ye craved John's presence while ye pushed mine away..." Sheamus moved over to where his bags were, a faint limp as he walked and the bruise forming on his arms a nice red hue. It is too late to go into a long debate of it.  
"Shea, I am the one that fucked up...why should you be the one put out?"  
"I will explain in time."  
"NO...if you know what is going on..."  
"Pl-please...just wish rest...can't think clear." He seemed to sway slightly.  
"And that just proves why I should be the one to leave...obviously despite what John may of thought you are still not well..." Randy grabbed his bag, heading for the door.

John walked over to Sheamus, steadying him, "Let me help you get back into bed, Baby." He shot a look of love at Randy. "Night, Ran. T-text me?"  
"Yeah, Babe...will do...sorry Shea." Randy left the room heading for the lobby hoping they still had one room open he didn't care what kind at this point. He lucked out that there was a single available. Getting to the room, he fell back on the bed, his lower legs hanging over the side. He pulled his phone out sending John his room number...after hitting send he wondered why he did that if he was scared he would hurt John. He sent a second one telling him to disregard the first.


	74. Chapter 74

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Back in the other room, Sheamus allowed John to lead him back to bed. "Ye know it me fault, Angel...I see what I am doing to him and I am still too scared to tell him...I caused him to lash out...I just know it was me..."  
"But even if it was you, it's not your fault." John soothed the frazzled Sheamus. "You didn't choose to make Randy act like that. It just happened. Now lay down and get some rest, Baby." John heard his phone go off and read both messages. He typed. _#Ok will leave you alone tonight. But I am so tempted to come over there and beg you to take me. I'm gonna miss you.#_  
"But I stirred them..." Sheamus leaned into John's touch. "Sorry, Angel...just the walls I need to place...so...draining...I did-didn't think his mind would react and bring out the very thing I was dreading...I am sorry, Angel...I can't keep doing this to the both of ye." He gave a dry laugh. "Still say I'm not cursed?"

* * *

Down in Randy's room, he read John's message. _#Miss you too Babe...we know it is best...scary when you can't trust yourself around those you love.#_ Hitting send, he dropped the phone on the bed next to him.

* * *

John heard his phone go off on its place on the night stand. "Just a minute, Shea." John pulled away from his lover's touch to reach for the phone and read Randy's message. John's eyes grew misty as he read the text, seeing how much Randy blamed himself for what had happened. John replied. _#I know it's hard. We will get this figured out I promise. Dream of me.#_ He sat the phone back on the night stand and returned to Sheamus. "Babe, you've got to tell Randy everything. I know it's hard. But the guys is scared shitless thinking he could lash out and hurt either of us at any moment. Is it really fair to hold back information from him and let him suffer?" John snuggled close to Sheamus, drawing comfort from his body. "I...I just want us all to be happy again."

"Nay, Angel...I know it isn't...I just need to figure out when and how..." Sheamus tried not to cringe as he moved so his head rested on John's chest. "Once we are in St. Louis...I just need to make a small trip...I need to get a few things...then hopefully this won't be an issue..." He wrapped an arm around John. "I am sorry I ruined tonight..."  
John sighed. "It's ok, Babe. Let 's just get some rest. Tomorrow has to be better." He loved Sheamus too much to admit it, but he was so tired of all the unwanted drama that his gifts was bringing. John had missed Randy while he was at work and had looked forward to being held by his two loves in bed. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the feelings but the more he tried, the more he craved Randy. John could almost feel him and smell the scent that was uniquely Randy Orton. God, he wanted him so badly it hurt.

"Go to him, Angel..." Sheamus sighed sadly as he slowly moved away from John's embrace, carefully rolling on his side. "Please...assure him ye trust him...go..."  
John battled an inner conflict. He wanted Randy so much but did not want to leave Sheamus alone either. "I can't." He almost whispered. "You need me. I can't leave you alone."  
"I'll be fine, Angel...I promise. Just go...let me rest...maybe I still be sleep when ye return?"  
John leaned over to kiss Sheamus softly. "Ok, Babe. Rest well. I'll be back. If you need anything, text me or Randy." John climbed from the bed and slipped on one of his t-shirts and a pair of gym shorts. He put on a pair of shoes, grabbed his phone and headed toward the door. "Bye, Shea. Love you." John closed the door and headed for the hotel room that Randy had sent him in his first text. He could not understand his feelings. He had never longed for Randy the way he was right now. John wanted the Viper to consume him until there was nothing left. Once he heard the click of the door closing Sheamus slowly pulled the blankets up over him more. He closed his eyes praying for sleep the claim him.

As John walked toward Randy's room, his mind raced with thoughts. He knew that Randy did not trust himself around him. An idea came to him about half way there. It seemed crazy but would get the point across. John made the trip back to the room he shared with Sheamus and knocked on the door, hoping the Irishman would answer him. The sound barely reached Sheamus' ears. He pulled himself from the bed, wondering who it could be this time of night. "Who is it?" He called out as he got closer to the door, already scouting for his bag.  
"It's just me, Shea." John answered. "I'm sorry to disturb you."  
Sheamus side-stepped behind the door as he opened it since he was still naked. "Why didn't ye use yer key?" He turned after John entered, slowly moving back towards the bed.

"I'm sorry, Babe. I forgot it." John pulled out his phone and sent Randy a text._ #Will be at your room in a few. Better open the door unless you want a scene. I trust you and am going to prove it. I'm at your mercy. Yours.#_  
John went to his suitcase, digging through it until he found two items he was looking for. One was the belt to one of his robes the other one of his CeNation wrist bands. He also pulled out one of his jackets. In front of Sheamus, John reached inside his shorts and pulled out his cock, stroking it a few times. Once it began to grow hard, John took his wristband and tied it around the base, then pulled his shorts back up over his bound cock. Walking over to Sheamus, John held out the belt. "Would you tie my hands behind my back with this, Shea, and then put my jacket over my shoulders? I need your help, Baby."

* * *

Randy sat up, hearing his phone again. He just felt so exhausted. But he was so confused he couldn't sleep. He looked at John's message. "What the fuck, John...what part of giving me space did you seem to forget?" Randy wanted to scream at the moment. He also knew how pig-headed John could be. He just sighed before just laying back, waiting for him to knock.

* * *

Back in their suite Sheamus watched and shook his head. "What do ye bloody think yer doing?" He looked at the belt. " John, I think ye have plain gone bonkers, Fella..." Worry etched his face. "I know what I said about letting him know ye trust him...but what is going through yer mind, Angel?"  
John smiled at Sheamus, trying to reassure him. "I know it's crazy, Shea, but I had an idea and I think it will really get the point across to Randy. Randy is so worried about hurting me. I'm going to show up at his door with my hands tied and my cock bound. Showing him that I willingly put myself at his mercy. That...that I trust him that much to put myself out there like that. Please help me, Baby." John held out the belt with a pleading look in his blue eyes. "Please."

"Crazy is an understatement...Just be glad I trust he wont have reason to harm ye...without me there to stir anything..." Sheamus took the belt, looking down at it. "Turn around ye daft loon." John turned around, placing his hands behind his back, smiling that he had once again gotten his way.  
"Thanks, Babe. I owe you big."  
"Yer right ye do..." Sheamus began to tie John much like he did at the house that one night. He then pulled John against him, wrapping his arms around him. Images began to filter into his head and he shook them, off letting John go. "Sorry, Angel...almost lost meself again..." He slowly moved away to grab John's jacket, draping it over his shoulders.

"Thanks, Babe. I love you so much." John began walking toward the door, feeling helpless and vulnerable going out into public like this. "Get the door for me, Shea? I sent Randy a text."  
"I still say yer a loon." He walked to the door. He gave John a quick kiss before opening the door, him standing behind it again.  
John just laughed before leaving the room to head to Randy's. "Oh fuck!" John cursed as he neared the elevator, realizing he had no way to use it with his hands bound behind him. He looked for the stairway and pushed the door open with his shoulder, making the long climb downstairs. Once he reached the right level, John searched until he found Randy's room number. That's when he realized he had no way to knock on the door. "Oh bologna, fudge and mustard!" He knocked on the door with his foot. "Randy! Randy! It's John!"

Randy got off the bed, heading for the door. "One second." He opened the door, looking at John his lips pursed together. "So what's this scene..." He raised an eyebrow seeing the coat and John's arms folded behind his back. "What the fuck, John?" He moved to let the fool inside. John walked inside, gritting his teeth as his tightly bound cock had begun to throb slightly. "Randy, I know what you think...but it's not true I swear. What you did you had no control over and it has nothing to do with me. Shea promised to explain it all to you. You just have to trust me just like I trust you. I need you, Baby. I need to feel you, smell you, taste you. I want you to consume me." His voice grew deeper, more husky. "I'm at your mercy, Ran."

Randy shut the door turning to look at John. "You're right, John. I didn't have control...that's the problem. What do you mean Shea will explain? I do trust you...I just don't trust myself right now." Randy looked down, shaking his head. When he did he could see the bulge to John's shorts. "Babe, what did you do?" John's face flushed as he realized what he had said. He should have never said that Shea would explain. He tried to cover up his error by getting Randy's mind on something else.  
"Why don't you pull down my shorts and see, Baby?" Randy slowly moved closer to John. He reached out with one hand, cupping the bulge, the other hand gripping the back of John's neck, squeezing enough to show control, but not be hurtful knowing John's neck issues quite well.  
"This what you want?" Randy husked out. "Being at the Viper's mercy...nothing but a mouse waiting to feel my fangs?"  
John closed his eyes, moaning at the contact on his bound cock. "Y-Yes, it's what I want...God, I thought about you all evening...Sir."


	75. Chapter 75

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Mmmm that sounds so nice as it rolls off your tongue...Does it feel as good as it sounds?" He fondled John's hard cock as he leaned in to ghost his mouth over the side of John's neck, his teeth nipping at the flesh.  
"Y-Yes." John choked out, his mind clouding with a lust filled haze. "I love it when you take charge of my body, Sir. I was craving your touch."  
"Let's see what we have then shall we." He grabbed John's coat, tossing it from his shoulders. The hand that was gripping John's neck ran over his shoulder and down his arm till he felt the cloth belt. "Hmmm seems my mouse came gift wrapped for me.." He slowly licked his lips before he crushed his lips against John's. Randy gave a low groan as he let go of John's cock so he could grab both of John's hips to pull him even closer to him.

His tongue ran along John's lips as they kissed. John moaned in pain and pleasure as his bound cock was now throbbing even harder. He opened his mouth so that Randy could push his tongue inside. John wanted Randy to taste him, to devour him like the predator he was. Randy moaned, taking in the taste and scent of John. Pulling to break the kiss, he ran his tongue up over the front of John's neck to feel how it vibrated and moved at he took breaths. He then moved near his ear. "You are so mine..." He moved his hands from John's hips to his ass squeezing it hard, giving a moan feeling the friction from his own jeans. Randy let go of John stepping back. He slowly popped the button of his jeans, his eyes locked on John's in a predatory gaze. One hand on the zipper, the other slowly running over it, tracing the outline of his own hard cock. "This what you want..."

John licked his lips at the sight, his chest heaving. "Oh yes. Fuck yes. That's exactly what I want. Please, Sir. Let me service your viper." He gave a slight dimpled smile at his own corniness.  
"On your knees then...NOW." Randy pulled down the zipper and pushed the denim down over his hips some to pull his cock free. He gave a content sigh with it free. Wrapping one hand around it, he slowly stroked it, just knowing seeing it could drive John even more lustful to feel it however he could. John bit his lip, hesitating a moment. "Sir? My cock is s-starting to be painful. I bound it up for your enjoyment." John hated to disobey Randy but his erection was becoming unbearable. Randy heaved a sigh.  
"You really wanted to be gift wrapped for me hmm?" He walked closer to John and helped to lower his shorts and boxers. Some of the Viper's venomous bravado faded seeing John's condition. "Babe, where do you come up with these ideas?" Randy lowered to a knee. "This is going to hurt...more." He lightly cupped under the swollen member that was already turning red. He didn't wait for John's approval before he started to work on untwisting the band.

John gritted his teeth as Randy worked the band free. "I thought it would be sexy. Like my cock was at your mercy, my arousal in your hands. I never thought about it hurting..."  
"I noticed, Babe..." Randy took both hands, gently massaging the abused flesh. "But how can I enjoy if you damage it?" He looked up at John. "And remember even though you are my whore...I love feeling my cock fill you up any way I want...I also get off on this too."

He leaned down lightly running his tongue along the under side of John's sensitive cock, sure it would be a mixture of pain and pleasure. John let out a gasp at the sensations. The pain and pleasure was so intense it was almost staggering. "F-Fuck, Sir. That tongue...oh damn!"  
"You like that hmmm horny fucker." Randy stood back up the icy look to his eyes again. "Get on your knees, Bitch...you do good...maybe I'll reward you with more of it." John dropped to his knees and looked up at Randy with his best sweet submissive expression.

"Are you going to fill my mouth with that big cock, Sir?" John asked, licking his lips. Randy took a hold of his cock giving it a few slow strokes before brushing the leaking tip over John's bottom lips.  
"I'm going to fill it nice and full...open and take it...you know you want it." John opened his lips eagerly, swallowing down the long length until he began to choke. John bobbed his head up and down, sucking the hard member and loving the taste of Randy's pre-cum as he took the mushroom head and sucked it eagerly as though he were drinking from a straw.

He removed his mouth for a moment to let his tongue travel the entire length before taking Randy's heavy balls inside his mouth, sucking and loving the musky scent of his Viper. Randy rested a hand on the back of John's head as his back arched feeling his balls stimulated. "That's good...just my hungry cock slut aren't you..." He took his other hand to lower his jeans more almost to his knees. "You just can't fucking get enough can you slut?" John loved this side of Randy, the dominant Viper that degraded and used him for his own selfish pleasure. John took Randy's balls out of his mouth, his eyes dark with lust. "Fucking rape my mouth, Sir! Make me gag on it! I want to feel the tip brush the back of my throat!"

Randy lowered his head to look down at John. He took a hold of his cock placing it at John's lips. "Then cut your yapping and get to sucking." He pushed his hardened member in until he felt it brush the back of John's mouth, than pulling most of the way out before back in. It was only a few times before he moved to push more, the hand on John's head prevented him from pulling back before Randy was ready for him to. Each time going deeper, hearing John gag a little more each time. "Come on, Bitch, you know you can handle me better than that!" One time he kept his cock buried in John's throat a little longer then normal. "Maybe I should choke you out with my cock then ravage that ass." He then pulled back, allowing John to breath. His eyes actually looked scared for a brief moment before slowly pumping John's mouth again. "No...I'm enjoying those hot lips too much." He tried to cover up the odd feeling he had.

John moaned around Randy's cock, strangely turned on by the dark words as he imagined Randy choking him out as he fucked his mouth and then raping his unconscious body. Why was it no matter what Randy did to him, no matter how dirty or degrading, John fed off it and craved more? He added suction and sucked the best he could while Randy took his pleasure from John's warm mouth. "Fuck that's good..." Randy moaned getting back into the moment. He braced both hands on John's head to begin to fuck his harder and deeper. "Yeah that's it...a hungry cock slut that will take it however I want to give it to you." He began to thrust deep again holding him near balls deep in John's mouth before pulling back to allow John to breath. "You are so fucking good with that mouth...damn." John loved the compliment. It made him all the more determined to please his boyfriend. Lust and arousal made his body feel as if it were on fire.

"Please, Sir." John gasped, removing his mouth from Randy's cock. "Strip me and fuck me hard. Make me your bitch!"  
"Trying to get pushy with me, Bitch? What you mean make you...you already are. What, your mouth to sore to handle me?" He looked down at John with a cold icy glare. John tried to hide his frustration as his ass actually ached to be filled by Randy.  
"No, Sir. My mouth is fine." John went back to sucking the hard cock in front of him, loving the sexy, cold expression on Randy's face. That almost famous cold smirk crossed Randy's lips. "That's better, Bitch. Learn your place..." He gave a low moan as he held John's head tighter this time as he began to fuck it. "That's it, Bitch...Take it all..."

John concentrated on fighting his gag reflex, allowing Randy to use and ravage his now raw throat. He knew that his jaw and throat would be sore as hell later but it was all worth it. "Mmmm That's it...Oooo fuck...swallow me good Bitch...fuckkk..." Randy's body tensed as his essence practically shot down John's throat. Oddly Randy didn't force his cock to stay in John's mouth. He sunk to the floor by John. A hand on the back of his head. "You did very good..." He then kissed John hard as he moaned into the kiss, tasting himself on John's mouth, his other hand reaching to stroke John's cock. John tried to hide his disappointment that Randy had not fucked him as Randy kissed him. He had been aching to feel his lover's thick cock fill him up all evening. He took Randy's sensual kiss, enjoying the feeling of Randy's hand on his tender member.

Randy pulled back, licking his lips. "I just can't get enough of you..." He moved behind John, wanting to free his hands. "Be lucky if either of us are walking straight by our flight..." John rubbed his freed wrists, looking down at his own hard cock.  
"So...you want me to take care of this myself?" He almost snapped, pouting slightly.  
"You have a short-term memory problem...what I tell you I would do if you did good? " He took John by the shoulder pushing him backward onto the floor. "Don't move."


	76. Chapter 76

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy stood up to peel off his jeans and shucking his shirt, not caring John still had his shirt on. John pulled off his own shirt, clothing feeling too restrictive suddenly. He looked at Randy from his place on the floor, his eyes wide at the sexy sight of the naked Viper in all his glory, for once no other words to say.

Randy slowly moved toward the floor, almost slinked...or better slithered towards John's position. He moved so he was reversed on top of John's body, his ankle resting on John's shoulder, so even limp his cock barely brushed John's chest. He lowered his mouth to John's weeping, engorged cock. He wrapped one hand around it to swirl his tongue around it. He moaned at the taste. "You may be my slut...but you are a sweet tasting one." He then took most of John's cock passed his lips filling his mouth as he lightly sucked on it as he pulled back up the length. He moaned gliding back down, giving John a show of his cock and ass moving in his line of vision, both shaking slightly from the movements of his head. John laid transfixed for a moment as he watched the sexy view. He raised his head and used his hands to guide Randy's limp cock into his mouth yet again, sucking and stoking it as he enjoyed the feeling of Randy feasting on his own throbbing erection. Randy moaned, feeling John's warm mouth wrapping around his sensitive flesh. He lowered his ass down to work more of it into Johns mouth as it started to harden again. He took his arms to pulls John's legs back spreading nice and wide for him. He moaned, almost growled at the erotic sight. Pulling his mouth free from John's cock, he spit right between John's parted cheeks. Using a couple of fingers he spread the spit over the puckered hole. He then pushed a couple of fingers in pumping them in and out of the clenching space.

"God, you are dying for me to tear that ass up...aren't you, Slut..." Randy moaned. "First I fill your mouth...I bet you are just dying to feel me fill that big ass of yours." The whole time he was speaking and fingering John's ass he was pumping his hips in and out of John's mouth. John let out the loudest, most wanton moans he could muster as he heard Randy's words and felt the Viper preparing his tight ass for the cock being pushed down his throat. It was all becoming too erotic, too perfect. John felt his powerful climax quickly approaching. He knew he would not be able to last much longer. "Fucking knew it...cock hungry slut..." Randy lifted his ass up pulling his cock free of John's mouth, now liberally coated in John's saliva. Pulling his fingers out of that tight hole, he slithered off of John's body. "Turn over, Bitch. I want to see that ass as I pound it."

John turned over putting his face to the floor, his legs spread and his round ass in the air, the perfect picture of a bitch in heat. "Mmmm. Fuck me good."  
Randy spanked John's ass hard. "I don't fucking need directions!" He than moved between John's spread legs. Taking hold of his cock, he slid it between John's cheeks until the tip brushed the puckered flesh. He then slid in. He groaned from the friction, it wasn't dry...but still provided more pain then lube or oil would have. This dance they have done before but it was always good. He gripped a hold of John's hips near the front of his body. Same time that he snapped forward, he pulled John back towards him to meet the thrust. "Fuck yeah..." No words left John's mouth for the moment, only grunts and groans of pained pleasure at each hard thrust from Randy's cock. He loved the way that Randy's hands held his hips in a bruising grip, the way that his thick member filled him so completely. It was annalistic, rough, and sexy as hell. "No more snappy comebacks, Bitch?" He freed one hand a moment to slap John's ass near the side. "Always so fucking tight. Amazing..." He took hold of John, just pounding into him as groans filled the air from his mouth. "Such a hot bitch and so mine..." He leaned over John some as he wrapped one hand around to pump John's cock. "Mmmm this is also mine isn't it?"

"Y-Yes, always yours. Everything is yours. It always has been if you would only have taken it." John groaned, a rare confession from his lips. It was true. He had wanted Randy from the first moment he had laid his eyes on him. "I'm not going to last long, B-Baby!" Randy felt an odd mix of emotion at John's words. He knew them true...He was still hard and fast, yet didn't feel quite as brutal. He leaned down more, placing his lips between John's shoulders, kissing the spot. His voice was a low deep rumble. "Go ahead, Babe...I want to feel you cum...let yourself go and cum for me, Baby..." John relaxed and stopped fighting his climax at Randy's words. After only a few seconds, he felt his balls tighten as he toppled over the edge, shudders shaking his body as his cock emptied itself, shooting a stream of his pearly essence all over anything in its path. "RANNNNDY!"  
"Holy fuck, Babe." Randy mumbled into John's back as he felt John's walls tighten around him. "Oh fuck...yeah, Babe...oh God, yeah..." Randy stopped touching John's cock, just wrapping his arm around John's waist. He panted as he felt his second climax for the night approaching. "God, you are so good, Babe…so fucking good...so close, Babe...so fucking close..."

John could feel Randy quickly losing all control. "Hell yeah! Fill me up, Baby! Fill up my ass! Claim me as yours!" John clenched his inner muscles around the hot, throbbing shaft filling him, trying to milk Randy of all that he possessed.  
"Oh yeah, Babe...just like that...oooofuuuccckkkk..." He buried his face between John's shoulders as he came hard. His whole body shook as he pulled free. As he fell to the side, he pulled John with him, not caring right now they were on the floor of the hotel room. Both men laying on their sides, Randy's chest pressing against John's back with each heaving breath. "Damn, Babe..th-that was...whoa..."  
"I agree.." John gasped out between breaths. "Is it just me or does our sex get hotter every time we have it?" A tired but satisfied smile graced his lips. "I was getting ready to go to sleep earlier but I just had to feel you...to smell and taste you..."

"Glad you want me, Babe...even if I am worried I'm going nuts." He lightly rubbed John's abs. "Why don't we try to make it into the bed..."  
John climbed to his feet feeling exhausted, his ass and throat well used. "Damn, I feel wrecked." He joked as he limped to the bed, collapsing on it. "Just the way I fucking like it..."  
"Figures...Always a glutton," Randy pulled himself up, moving to the bed laying down. "Screw the light...let's just sleep.." He moved closer to John draping an arm over his body before his eyes started to drift close. "Night, John...I...I do love you, Babe." A huge smile filled John's face at those final words from Randy. He knew that Randy loved him. It was just so nice to hear it spoken from time to time.  
"You know I love you, Ran." John answered as he drifted off to sleep, his body all but passing out from exhaustion.

* * *

_Sheamus was standing in a stone room. His arms were chained out to his sides. Blood was running down from his wrists from where he had been pulling against the chains, the skin under them raw. His back arched from pain, feeling the sharp sting of the whip. Cold laughter filled the air. "Stop...please...Fight..." He gasped out. He cried out, feeling a strong punch to his gut. He moved his head to look into vacant blue eyes normally bright with life. "An-Angel...pl-please...th-this isn't ye." The image of John, grabbed his head snapping it back turning it to see Randy to the side with the menacing whip in his hand. "Please fight this..." He spoke even with a busted lip._  
_"Ye know ye can end this." A male voice spoke from the darkness._  
_"Nay...not like that!"_  
_"It's yer choice." Randy raised the whip, bringing it down across Sheamus' chest, his steely eyes almost as void as John's. Sheamus' scream ripped through the air._  
_"P-please I need ye both to fight...yer stronger then they give ye credit for."_  
_"There is a way to make it all end."_  
_"NEVER. I won't use them as pawns...I won't rejoin the circle..."_  
_"Daliha...if you please" John released his head , but only to wrap his strong hands round Sheamus' throat, squeezing._  
_"An-Jo-" He tried to gasp the words out, the breath cutting off from him. He could try to end it, but he wouldn't...he couldn't turn them into puppets...could he try to block the controller though? His world already spinning from the blood loss and now his breath. His world began to spin into darkness._

* * *

Sheamus woke up with a startling gasp. He moved to reach up...he was alone in the bed...He was tangled in the blanket drenched with sweat. He almost dragged himself from the bed towards the bathroom. The room still tried to spin around him. He barely made it to the bathroom before his legs gave way, his body so drained and sore, as darkness tried to claim him again, unaware of the bruises that marred his milky skin. The bruise from Randy last night remained...but now others showed on his wrists and neck.

* * *

John woke up and yawned, looking over at the resting Randy. "Ran?" He spoke softly. "I have to go back to our other room. I promised Shea earlier when I left."  
Randy moved opening his eyes. "Ok, Johnny...Would you mind packing my bags for me? Think public setting may be safer..." He leaned over, kissing John's forehead.  
"Sure. Be back soon." John climbed from the bed and pulled on his cloths, gathered his things, and headed back to the suite, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Reaching their old room, John used his key card to open the door and was shocked to see the bed empty. "Shea, you in the bathroom, Babe? It's John!" John called out as he gathered his and Randy's belongings together.

* * *

Randy got up, heading to grab a shower. He sighed, realizing his shower stuff was still in the other room, so he had to make do with the little standard hotel bottles. He got started and tried to relax...he couldn't shake John's comment about Sheamus explaining why he did what he did. What was Sheamus, a certified shrink?


	77. Chapter 77

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Sheamus laid on the bathroom floor, unaware of the world around him.  
John frowned when he received no answer. He stopped his packing and walked into the bathroom. "Shea, I'm sorry if you are pissed at me..." He stopped cold as his eyes fell upon a disturbing sight. Sheamus was laying on the floor still and unmoving. "OH BABY! OH FUCK!" John ran to him, bending down to see new bruises marring his lover's wrists and neck. Someone had obviously bound and choked his boyfriend, doing who knows what else to him. But how when the door was still locked? John checked for a pulse and was relieved to see his lover was still breathing. "Hang on, Baby! Hang on for me!" John stroked the messy red locks. He pulled out his phone and dialed Randy's number with a shaking hand.

Randy's phone sitting on the nightstand rang until it went to his voice mail. He was still in the shower trying to sort out his head and how the next stop would play out. He didn't want to have to send John or Shea to a hotel...John he seemed fine with. Why did he snap on Sheamus though...twice?  
Meanwhile Sheamus hearing John's voice feebly tried to fight him, fear of them hurting him again. He didn't hear the words, just the voice. If he had heard the words...maybe he would have known his Angel was free of their wicked hold. "Damn!" John cursed when Randy did not answer. He saw Sheamus' feeble movements and it broke his heart. The poor guy thought his attacker was still there. John stood, picking up Sheamus bridal style and carrying him back to his bed, laying him gently on it. "I'll be right back, Baby. Hang on for me." John left the room, practically running back down to Randy's room, banging on the door hard. "RAN! OPEN UP! IT'S JOHN! PLEASE!"

Over the water, Randy heard the banging. "What the hell?" He shut the water to make sure he wasn't hearing things. The banging continued as he stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He heard John scream again through the door. The panic was clear in his voice. He ran rest of the distance to the door opening it. "What's wrong?"  
John stumbled into the room, his body shaking. "It's Shea. He's been attacked!" John choked out. "I went back to our room and couldn't find him. He was laying unconscious on the bathroom floor. He had bruises on his neck and wrists...like someone had tied him up and choked him out. He looked so weak, Ran. I was so fucking scared." John took a big breath, trying to calm down. "He started fighting me, like he thought the attacker was still there. I put him in bed. I didn't know what to do, Ran."

Randy tried to steady John, taking in what he was saying. "Ok, John...just focus, buddy..." He looked John in the eyes to get him to focus on him. "Go back to the room...be careful though..." He didn't want to alarm John, but best to cover bases. "Make sue there wasn't anyone else hiding...then call security...I'll be up as soon as I get dressed...ok?"  
John nodded, still shaking a little. "Ok, please hurry, Ran." His face paled as a thought occurred to him. "Oh God, what if it's those fucking lunatics from the UK? What if they got tired of waiting and came looking for him?" Without another word to Randy, John raced from the room and ran back to Sheamus, not caring if he received any strange looks or not, his heart pounding in fear for his boyfriend's safety.

Randy shook his head, praying John was wrong, also praying Shea was ok. He turned to his bag, dressing as fast as he could before heading out of the room to head back up to the suite. After John had left Sheamus started to come around more, his head slowly clearing...along with it the bruises caused by the traumatic dream began to fade as well. His eyes fought to open, turning his head to see the empty room. John burst into the hotel room, looking around in fear for any signs of the attackers. Seeing no one, he went over to Sheamus on the bed. "It's going to be ok, Shea." He cooed. "I'm going to call security and get help for you." Sheamus jumped when the door was thrown up by John. His eyes widened some, he started to move when John approached him.  
"No..." He gulped. He tried to look at John's face even though he was scared. His mind was trying to place reality with dream. "An-Angel? Y-you Ok?" John neared Sheamus and gave the frightened man a reassuring hug.

"It's ok, Baby. You are safe now. They're gone. I got Randy and we are going to call security." John was so shaken that a tear sprang to his eye. "Who was it, Shea? Could you see any faces? I'm so fucking glad that you are not dead." Sheamus' head cleared even more realizing he wasn't in the cold stone room anymore...he wasn't held captive. Why did John think he was attacked though?  
"De-dead? What ye mean...I'm Ok, Johnny..." He looked at him feeling relief to see the brightness to John's eyes and not the emptiness of the nightmare. "Th-there was no one here, Angel..."  
John looked at Sheamus in disbelief. "B-But I came in the room. You were unconscious on the bathroom floor. Your wrists and neck had new bruises...No, there had to have been someone here. If not, where did they come from?" He began to shake and he feared he was losing his mind as John realized the dark bruises of a few minutes ago were all but gone. "N-No, it can't be...damn." John felt like he was in the middle of a confusing nightmare.

"My neck..." Sheamus reached a hand up feeling it. He shivered, remembering the arms now comforting him were the ones to place the marks in his mind. "It was no one...a dream...mu-must be some new...I am so sorry I scared you , Angel."  
"Must be some new what?" Randy asked near by, both John and Shea too focused on each other to hear him enter. The younger man looked him over. "John said you were hurt..." He squinted his eyes , trying to look Sheamus over. "You look more or less fine."  
"I am..." Sheamus slowly stood up. "It's nothing."  
"I don't want to hear that bullshit, Shea. John runs back to my room in a panic saying you were attacked...bruised up...I rush back here despite my fears that I could do the same thing and you say it is nothing...Someone better start talking and now!"  
"We have our flight to get ready for."

"FUCK THE FLIGHT! I will fucking pay to rebook all of us...NOW START TALKING!"  
"Ok...Ok, Randy, I will...pl-please just calm down and sit." Randy moved to a desk chair by the desk, sitting crossing his arms over his chest, waiting, looking between the two. Sheamus closed his eyes, unable to stand Randy's icy glare. "I wasn't attacked...the marks John saw on me...so-somehow I cau-caused them to myself."  
"And how did you do that one? He said it looked like you were tied and choked."  
"I don't know. It hasn't happened before."  
"Ok, where did they go to?"  
"I..I guess I he-healed them...like I did the ones from Henry."  
"You healed them?" Even though Randy had seen it before himself...it was still hard for him to grasp.  
"Aye...I...I can alter energy in people...he-heal them...or myself...I can only guess it has the adverse effect...I had a nightmare where I was chained up...and choked...I blacked out."  
"So you can some how heal...or harm yourself and others...by somehow altering the energy in the body?"  
"Aye." Sheamus took a deep breath before opening his eyes to look at Randy.

"Ok, you been in the company going on five years I think...How is this the first anyone has heard of this?"  
Sheamus lowered his head. "I normally have better control over it...a tea me aunt makes for me...helps keep me in control of it all...it seems the effects have worn off sooner than we expected."  
"Ok, lets say I actually believe this...then what...you aren't due back in Ireland until November...do we need to worry about you...your opponents...one of us until then?"  
"Nay...just when we get to St. Louis...I need to research a store that sells herbs...see if they have the ones I need to replicate me aunt's tea."  
"Well it seems then the sooner we go the better..." Randy looked at his watch. "We should be able to make it if you get dressed now and pack...you two handle up here while I clean the other room...see you in the lobby?"  
"Aye...Go on, we got this."  
"You ok, John?"  
"Yeah." John tried his best to put on a reassuring smile for both men although he was shaking inside. "I'm fine now."  
Randy nodded before heading out the door. Once the door closed, Sheamus wanted to collapse, but he knew he had to get ready.

He moved to get dressed and made sure his and Randy's stuff was packed. "Angel, please believe me. I am sorry." John gathered his things, feeling weak and drained from all the stress. For once, no reassuring words left his mouth. Only silence as he packed his belongings for the flight, his hands trembling slightly. Sheamus just hung his head. He knew he could 'make' John feel better but it wouldn't be right. His heart broke slightly, feeling part of John's distress. He could only seek comfort knowing soon he would be back in control where he needed to be. He called down for a bell hop since they had their bags plus most of Randy's to get down to the lobby.  
"I think I'm done, Shea." John zipped up his last bag, rubbing the back of his neck. "Damn...I think I'll catch a nap during our flight."  
"K, Johnny Boy...the bell hop is on their way up to load the bags..." He gave a sigh before moving the bags toward the door.

John helped Sheamus move the bags, realizing how dirty he felt without his morning shower. He had not even changed his clothes or showered after his night of sex with Randy. The sweat and body fluids clinging to his body did not make him feel good. John sighed, deciding he would shower as soon as they arrived at Randy's house. The bell hop arrived and loaded the bags up, taking them to the lobby. They met Randy in the lobby, checking out of the room they all headed for the rental. Randy drove while Sheamus took the backseat, leaving the passenger spot free for John.


	78. Chapter 78

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John looked out the car window, resting his aching head on the cool window. His usual cheerful and goofy attitude was nowhere in sight. John hated conflict and the tension was so thick in the car it could be felt, like a black cloud resting over the three men. Getting to the airport, they all checked in waiting for the flight. It seemed like none of them could wait to get to St. Louis and try to get thing settled. Their flight was called and they all head for boarding to take their seats. Sheamus was too nervous to sleep, now unsure what would happen if he did. Randy pulled out his IPod to listen to Music. John watched Randy listening to music. He wanted so badly to reach over and hold his hand, feeling the connection but just as he was about to, he noticed several people watching him across the aisle. John sighed and leaned back in his seat to rest. The last thing he needed was some random fans posting on the Internet about how they saw John Cena and Randy Orton holding hands on a plane ride. Sometimes being famous sucked.

They landed and got off the plane once it reached St. Louis; they were lucky for a straight flight. Getting their bags they headed for the long-term parking to grab Randy's SUV. Same seats as before, they headed for Randy's home. He pulled into the garage and Randy got out. "Guess I'll head for the far room...and look for those places." Sheamus stated.  
"Fine, Man...whatever." Randy answered back. Sheamus for now just grabbed his carry on that had his laptop, leaving as he couldn't stand the tension in the air. John stood quietly in Randy's front room, feeling awkward for the first time ever in Randy's house, not knowing what to do or say. Randy walked past him with his bags, glad to live out of his own drawers for a few days. He stopped at the steps. "Did you want a guest room...or we sharing?"

"It's up to you, Ran." John answered quietly. "But I-I would like to sleep with you if it's ok." John hated the tension. He just wanted things back the way they were before, when he had shared the bed with his two sexy guys holding him, making him feel loved and safe.  
"I asked didn't I?" He gave a faint smirk, heading up the steps. Just as Randy called John's house the Clubhouse, John had been in Randy's place enough to make himself at home. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a cold can of beer from the fridge, popping the tab and then sat on the couch in the family room and turned on Randy's big screen TV, kicking off his shoes to relax.

Randy thought John was going to follow him up. He was surprised when minutes later John still didn't pop his head in. He kicked his shoes off before falling back on the bed. He just wished to make sense of every thing, but how could you? Sheamus was in the one guest room, the farthest from the master suite. He didn't want to feel he was forcing the others near him, just glad Randy didn't freak out. He was on the laptop, a pad of paper near by comparing the list of what he needed and where he had to go to find the stuff. John laid down on the couch after sitting the beer can on the stand nearby. The feeling was nice and familiar. How many times over the years had he crashed on this very couch? John started to drift off, the drone of a reporter on ESPN sports lulling him to sleep.

Sheamus finished gathering the information he needed. He headed for the steps, passing near the master suite as he saw the door still open. He walked the rest of the way to peek in. "I am really sorry, Randy."  
Randy jumped hearing Sheamus' voice. "Yeah...well..."  
"Um...I need keys to go out." Randy fished in his pocket, pulling them out tossing them without looking. Luckily Sheamus caught them. "See ye in a bit."  
"Yeah." Sheamus tried not to sigh as he headed downstairs and for the garage to hop back in the SUV and take off. The sooner he got everything the better off they all would be.

* * *

Randy moved from the bed looking at the clock. He realized he must have zoned out at some point...His brain was trying to figure things out ...it just shut off on him. He took his shirt off before heading downstairs looking for John...or maybe to see if Sheamus was back. He still couldn't shake John's comment about him explaining. It had to be something besides this healing thing of his. He found John sleeping on the couch in the family room with sports highlights playing on the TV. He smirked as he walked over to the couch, John partly hanging off the thing. Randy placed one foot on the couch seat, one arm braced on the back, the other bracing on the arm near John's head. He lowered himself so his face was near John's whispering "Hello beautiful." Then lightly kissed John, letting the kiss linger as his body hovered over John's like a predator covering his prey.

John awoke to see Randy looking down at him. For a split second he forgot where he was until his groggy mind remembered that he was staying at Randy's house. "Hey, Ran." John gave a soft smile. "Did I just hear you call me beautiful?" He teased. "Is it my birthday or something?" Randy gave that slow devilish smirk. "I did...And you are my boyfriend...Aren't I allowed?" He dipped his head down, kissing John again. As they kissed, Randy lowered the leg on the couch so he was now kneeling. Breaking the kiss he almost playfully nuzzled John's jaw, then lightly kissed the underside. He then looked at John. "I know you like it when we are wild, rough...primal...I know it isn't exactly my normal MO...but I want you to know I can also be loving..."

John felt his throat tighten with emotion at Randy's gentle words. It was as if Randy was finally opening up to John, letting some of his walls down so that the older man could see inside his heart. "Thank you, Randy." John answered, his voice soft. "You know I love it rough...but this is nice too. It feels so real, you know? No play acting, no fantasies...Just John and Randy, two guys who love each other."  
"Yeah, John. I know...Sorry I don't quite fit your perfect package." He moved to stand so he didn't 'smother'. Once standing, he slowly rolled his neck and shoulders. "I need to try harder in some areas...like my emotions."  
"And I guess that I'm perfect in every way?" John chuckled as he stood to his feet, wrapping Randy in his arms. "As far as I am concerned, you are the perfect package. Everything a man or woman could dream of. Sexy, handsome, protective and damn good in the sack." John laughed. "Too sappy for you?"

Randy smirked. "Ok, while all those qualities may be true." His smug look then faded. "We both know I am not as attentive in the loving ways as I should be...to you or Shea." He leaned his head down resting their foreheads together lightly. "I will try to be better. Even if he is the main one...I don't want you to have to go to him for the whole wine and roses thing." John turned his head so that Randy would not see the moistness gathering in his blue eyes.  
"You don't know how much that means to me, Randy." John said, trying to bring his emotions under control. "The fact that you are willing to try for me, for us makes me love you even more." John looked up at Randy, his love shining in his bright eyes. "You are my best friend...and truly the love of my life." John smiled, remembering the special dog tags that he would soon be sporting around his neck. Kind of like his own chosen collar, his belonging to the Celtic Vipers forever, theirs and theirs alone.

"Thank you, John." Randy lightly pecked John's lips again before finally letting go to step back. "Now with you running like the proverbial chicken how about...shoot your bags are in the SUV...which Shea took out..."  
"Oh, shit, and I wanted to take a shower." John sighed then chuckled. "You don't suppose that I could fit into any of your clothes do you? Well, probably not considering the size of my ass and how skin-tight you always wear your jeans and shirts."  
"That is what I was gonna suggest, Babe, when I forgot the bags were still in the SUV...and no offense..." His eyes scrolled over John. "Defiantly no offence." He smirked. "You naked walking around is a dangerous thing." He stepped closer, wrapping an arm around John's waist moving them closer. "Although...you walking around in just a robe..." Randy made a pleasing sound. "Just imaging me grabbing you..." Licks his lips. "Bending you over the closest thing..." Randy closed his eyes with a shutter "Hot damn." Randy husked out. Part of him knew he should let John go...but instead the hand trailed lower taking a firm hold of John's ass. He groaned, feeling his cock hardening between them.

John was getting aroused by Randy's needy behavior. "Didn't you get enough of me at the hotel, Orton?" He asked, his voice laced heavily with sex. "I believe that my ass is still filled with your cum. I could feel it inside me all day, marking me, reminding me of who I belong to." Randy moved his other hand, running it over John's side, his eyes darkening slightly with lust as he spoke. "I could never get enough of you, Baby Boy..." He gave a low heated growl. "Mmmm the though of fucking you so much that you were filled to the brim with my cum..." The hand trailed to John's hip and thigh. "Imagining how hard you would need to keep you butt tight to prevent it from running down those strong thighs of yours...my dirty boy..." He gave a quiet dark chuckle at the thought. John gulped, his heart racing. Randy was the king of dirty talk. No one could do it better.  
"Damn, Babe. You should have been a phone sex operator with that mouth, that voice...Damn."  
Randy licked his lips. "Well I have good inspiration to draw from." He smirked, kissing John before finally letting him go. John stood there, staring at Randy, his head clouded with the images Randy had planted there and his ass aching to be filled with hard cock as a fine sheen of sweat appeared on his forehead.  
"Damn fucking tease." He mumbled, wiping the sweat away with the palm of his hand.  
Randy looked back at John, raising a brow. "Tease hmm?" He stepped closer to him, grabbing John by his waistband, jerking him towards him until they were almost nose to nose, his head lowered to John's.

"Get...your...ass...up...to...the...bed...now..." He then let go and waited. John all but ran upstairs to the master bedroom, stopping when he reached Randy's large bed, waiting for the Viper to join him. Randy watched the retreating John...a smirk tugged his lips as he made his way through the house and upstairs.


	79. Chapter 79

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy kicked the door shut, causing it to slam slightly. "Strip...then bend over the bed...spread them...nice and wide." John kicked off his shoes and socks and pulled down his shorts and underwear before removing his shirt, casting it aside. He then bent over the bed as instructed, spreading his thick thighs out as wide as they would reach.  
"I'm ready for you...Sir." John panted, his face buried in the thick comforter on top of the bed, ass raised high and on display.  
"Damn, you play the eager slut so well..." Randy walked over to the bed, running a hand over John's body from his shoulder, over his back slowly until he reached John's full ass. He rubbed circles on the flesh before pulling his hand back to smack it with a good amount of force.

"Thank you, Sir. I am your eager slut, Sir." John shook his bubble butt slightly. "May I have another? I crave your punishment, Sir."  
Randy gained a cool smirk as he brought his bare hand down across the other cheek. "I think it is hardly a punishment if you get off on it...don't you?"  
"W-Whatever you say, Sir. I have been a bad boy. I deserve a hard spanking from..." John paused, afraid of going too far. "My master."  
Randy ran his hand over both firm globes of flesh before bringing his hand down across each. "But you are oh so good at being MY bad boy." Randy at times wondered where the whole sir and master came from...but he remembered John seemed to grow a slight fascination with the idea after finding out Shea was into it at one time. He soothed his hands over both cheeks, giving a faint grope, his voice lowering. "On the bed, Babe...on your back..."

He took a step back to begin to remove the rest of his own clothing. Two things about their encounter had greatly surprised John. One, Randy had called him Babe instead of the usual bitch and two he had asked John to lay on his back, a much more intimate position than the usual doggy style John was normally fucked in. John climbed on the bed, laying on his back and spreading his legs apart, waiting on Randy to come and take him. Randy walked to the head of the bed to the nightstand, retrieving a bottle of lube there. He climbed on the bed next to John. He popped the top of the bottle applying some to his fingers. He leaned over to kiss John while his hand moved down between John's legs and his cheeks to rub over his puckered hole. The same time his tongue pushed into John's mouth his finger pushed into his body. His tongue assaulting John's mouth as his fingers pushed and pulled from his clenching hole. He moaned against John's lips.

John was floored by how Randy was treating him. There was no degrading name calling, no rough penetration of his ass. Randy's kisses were seductive and gentle as he tasted him. John could only let out small whimpers of his approval as Randy pleasured his willing body. Randy worked nice and slow, stretching John's hole for him, his own cock aching to be used, but right in this moment he was getting off more on milking those sweet whimpers from John's body...almost his soul. It wasn't the loud moans and screams of wanting to be ravaged. These were more quiet, subtle...almost more meaningful, something Randy had to work harder at to draw from him. He moved his lips from John's, trailing kisses along John's jaw to his ear, his tongue lightly tracing the shell of John's outer ear. "You like that, Baby Boy.. you like how I'm touching you...reaching so deep...preparing you to feel even more of me as I take you...make you mine?" Oddly the coldness of the viper wasn't there, but an odd sensual side of Randy. John was in heaven at Randy's treatment of him. Sure, he loved the hard, brutal fucking that he was given by the Viper. But this was something different altogether, something almost beautiful.

This was what John had secretly longed for from his best friend for years but had come to the conclusion that it was just not inside of Randy to give him. A single tear trickled down his cheek as he looked into Randy's searching steely blue eyes, usually so cold but now looking into John's soul. "Randy." John whispered, as if he were seeing his lover for the first time in his life.  
"Yeah Johnny?" Randy leaned to lightly kiss the tear from John's cheek. He slowly moved so he was kneeling between John's parted thick , strong thighs. His eyes stayed on John's face as he pulled his fingers free from the clenching hole. He balanced on one hand while the other stroked his cock. teasing the head between John's cheeks. "Talk to me, Baby Boy..."His deep baritone voice holding a loving gentleness to it. John wanted to sob. He felt so overcome. He had told himself for years that if he loved Randy that he would just have to accept the fact that Randy could not give him real affection, only dominate his body. He looked away from Randy, tears running down his face, too overwhelmed to even speak at the moment.

Randy felt a faint mix of conflicting emotions at that moment. He stopped his teasing. Just lightly running his hands over John's tensed thighs. "Johnny...Look at me...this is what you want...yes?"  
John shook his head yes, not trusting his voice for a few moments. "Yes. God, yes. I have waited so long...Please, Randy. Don't stop. Don't ever stop. M-Make love to me." John answered, his voice husky from his crying.  
"Ok, Baby Boy..." Randy parted John's legs more, rubbing his cock between John's cheeks before slowly pushing past the outer ring, John's body already loosened and slick from his fingers. He didn't rush and go balls deep right away. He slowly took his time, feeling his body joining slowly with John's. He took his one hand turning John's head to look at him. Leaning down he slowly and gently kissed the tears from John's cheeks. Once deep, he just sat there, resting their bodies flush. "I love you, Johnny..." He whispered softly to him as he started to slide back out at the same slow sensual pace.

John felt that he was in a wonderful dream as Randy made passionate love to his longing body. "I love you, Randy, and don't you ever doubt that." John replied as he moaned deeply at the sweet thrusting of Randy's hips.  
"I try, Johnny...I try..." Randy moaned low himself the slow almost gentle pace was so different for them, it almost teased yet felt so good. "God, the way you body is grabbing me, Babe...just wants to suck me into you...keep me part of you...so good...and those sounds...different...sweet...hot..."  
"All for you, Ran. Only for you. I'm yours forever, Baby." John's face scrunched up as he felt a slow building orgasm approaching. "I think I'm going to cum soon, Sweetheart. It feels too damn amazing."  
Randy gave a low seductive growl. "Mmmm, Baby, the though of you coming undone for me just from these little things...just nice...long...slow...stretching you just right..." To add even more to John's sexual torment Randy wrapped on hand around John's cock stroking it just as slow. "God, Baby. I could make love to you for hours...but if you are that close...go ahead...cum for me...show me how good I can make you feel..." John moaned at Randy's words and arched his back, feeling like he was climaxing harder than he had in years.

Randy moaned as John's walls closed tight around his throbbing cock. Watching as John's cum hit his hand and splashed over John's abs and chest. "Fucking hot, Babe...but...mmm...think you can handle a good pounding to get me off?" Bringing his hand to his lips, he slowly licks off the cum on it moaning as his eyes closed at the taste still sliding slowly in and out of John's sensitive body, just waiting the word to either stop or pound him.  
John was in ecstasy, feeling completely satisfied and exhausted from the rush of emotions that had racked his body. It may not be the kind of flying that Sheamus offered him, but it was damn close. "Yes, I can't get enough of you, Ran." John answered quickly. "Pound me, fuck me, use me...oh, whatever the hell you want. I want you to fill me up, Sweetheart." Randy leaned over John, wrapping his arms under John's arms grabbing his shoulder. "God, you feel so good, Baby Boy, so fucking good...but I need this...thank you..." Randy's voice was a low deep lust filled moan in John's ears as he held John tight as he sped up his thrusts, the moans taking over.

"Mmmmm." Randy hummed by John's ear as he felt him growing closer. "Oh god Baby...oh god ...oh god...ohhhh" He panted over and over as he pressed his hips flush to John's body as he came, tremors of ecstasy rippled through his body in waves. To Randy it almost felt like his climax didn't want to end. It was like his whole body vibrated with delight. He collapsed on top of John his body...his soul drained..."Oh my god...John..." He barely whispered as his hands loosened their grip on John's shoulders.  
"I know." John's chest heaved from exhaustion, his body covered in a fine sheen of sweat. "So intense. So fucking amazing." He grinned. "I could really go for that shower now."  
"You can still move?" Randy gave a weak laugh. "You need to move me then...I think I'm rubber right now...I could sleep for a week...well if I didn't have a match in five days."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." John carefully tried to roll so Randy could be next to him be he tried to get up. Once Randy was on the bed instead of him John stood up on shaky legs. "You'll have to give me a break a day before my big match with Ryback. It's hell being the Main Event." John teased as he staggered toward the bathroom. "Fuck Last Man Standing. I won't be able to stand entering the ring."

Randy just chuckled quietly on the bed, hearing John. His eyes wanted to close the moment he hit the mattress after rolling off of John. John smiled as he saw how exhausted his lover was. He took a quick shower alone and then rejoined him on the bed, snuggling close to Randy, loving their new level of openness Randy, even half asleep felt the bed dip. He reached back to grab John's arm, draping it over his own body. "Just rest, Baby Boy." His voice was a deep almost sleepy mumble. Soon the gentle steady rhythm of sleep could be seen and faintly heard from him.  
John smiled softly as he heard Randy sleeping. "I love you, Randy." He spoke into the quiet room before drifting off to sleep himself.


	80. Chapter 80

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Sheamus returned with the needed items. Heading inside the house itself, he noticed a lightness to the air compared to before he left. It was pleasing yet worrisome to him. Was he really causing that much stress between the three of them? He went to place the bags in the kitchen before going up to the guest room. He wanted to make sure he had the directions fully written down correctly. He knew if he had the mixture wrong it could either not work or make him sick. That was why in the past he always allowed his aunt to make it for him.

He pulled out a small notepad he had in his bag to write down the notes. He knew one of the key points was to let the herbs soak for a long time to get the full effect. But a weaker batch should hopefully help him get a handle on things. He hated the discord he was causing just because of the traits that ran through his blood. When he asked why this was happening again his aunts words haunted him. The fact he was getting older...maybe he was growing stronger so the blocks were weakening faster. He hated being different...at times he just wished to be normal. It was hard enough being a gay public figure...then to add being as John called…it gifted.

At times he didn't see the gift...just the curse of it. He never wanted to change people's emotions, even reading their naturals ones felt like he was invading something private. As for helping to heal people who were hurt or sick...he guessed it was nice if not for the toll it had a habit of taking on his own body. Closing the laptop Sheamus headed back for the steps. He stopped outside the master suite looking at the closed-door. He could feel the love, caring...sense of being content from both souls inside. Made him happy they were happy...yet at the same time made his heart feel slightly heavy at the trouble he had caused...even if by accident.

He turned heading down the steps and for the kitchen where he unpacked the bags containing different herbs, spices, even new measuring spoons and cups, a spice grinder, last was some small cloth bags to make up soaking pouches for travel in case the effects wore off again. He looked over his notes before he went to fills two pot with water. One for the smaller batch and another he would allow to soak for a day or two to gain the full benefits.

John woke up slowly and smiled, seeing Randy still sound asleep. He climbed from the bed, still naked after his shower and headed downstairs, hearing Sheamus moving about in the kitchen. He leaned on the doorway to the kitchen, watching Sheamus with still drowsy eyes. "I see you got back, Babe." John watched his lover work. "Hey, when you get done would you care to grab one of my bags outside? I got a shower awhile back and don't have any clean clothes to put back on." Sheamus looked over from the stove where he just put the pans on.  
"Sure thing, Angel. I will do it now before I get wrapped up..." He walked toward John, giving him a soft peck on the lips before moving to the garage. He searched the bags for John's pulling them out and brought them inside setting them down. He then headed back for the kitchen, swatting John's ass as he passed. "They are by thee steps...I wasn't sure which was the clean things so I grabbed them both for ye." He then went to wash and his hands.

John smiled as he went to look through his bags. "Thanks, Babe. You are the best. It's surprising that I can even sit on my poor ass after all the abuse it suffers." John carried both bags upstairs one at a time into the guest room to avoid waking Randy. He dug through the clean clothes, pulling out a pair of blue striped boxers and his trademark tan cargo shorts. Putting them on, he decided to go shirtless and barefoot for the time being, since he was only relaxing at Randy's with his two guys. Going to head downstairs, John passed Randy's room and got the sudden urge to be playful. He ran into the room and jumped on the bed hard, bouncing up and down on the mattress. "Wake up, Sleepyhead! You've had your beauty sleep!" John rolled over on Randy, tickling the Viper under his arms then moving to his bare feet. "Wake up!"  
Randy grunted the tried not to scream when John tried to tickle him. "GOD DAMN IT , JOHN!" He tried to get his feet from John's assault. He finally got away looking at him from the other side of the bed. "Damn over grown kid...now I see why they make up most of your fan base...shoo...go...damn..." He headed for his dresser. "Let me clean up and find something to wear."

"Awe, you're no fun, Ran." John pouted as he climbed from the bed. "Ok, cover up that gorgeous body from my viewing pleasure." He teased lightly.  
"Thanks, Babe...now shoo." Randy pulled out and set some jeans on the bed before heading for a quick shower. John stood there a minute before a huge smile crossed his face. They did not call him the Prankster of the WWE for nothing. John climbed inside of Randy's spacious closet, fighting the urge to get out due to his hatred for small spaces. He stayed silent and waited for Randy to re-enter his bedroom. Randy finished a short time later, knowing they would need to figure out food soon. He was still drying off as he entered the bedroom. John waited until Randy neared his bed before leaping from the closet and spearing Randy, knocking them both down on the bed hard. "Got you, Viper!" John laughed loudly at his own goofy antics.

Randy gave a scream as he was struck in the middle of the back tossing him forward on the bed. He tried not to cringe having John's weight added to his. "GET THE FUCK OFF!" He tried to toss John free from him. John quickly climbed off Randy, sensing the anger and slight pain in the other man's voice.  
"I'm sorry, Man. I thought you would get a kick out of my prank." He bit his lip, looking every bit like a scolded kid. Randy stood up, a sneer to his lips even if he wasn't looking at John as he rolled his shoulders.  
"You need to learn to tone it the fuck down at times..." Randy sighed. His tone dropped a little. "Remember I'm not as resilient as you two seem to be."  
John felt guilty as he watched Randy roll his shoulders. He was used to Sheamus laughing at his antics and joining in with him. "Sorry, Ran." He mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Yeah..." Randy moved his neck, feeling it crack slightly. He hated being the youngest...but genetically sometimes he felt the oldest. "It's ok, John..." He slowly turned to look at him. "Just give me few minutes...ok?"  
"Yeah, ok, sorry." John left the room and headed downstairs, hating the feeling of being a scolded kid. "Shea? You still in the kitchen, Sweets?"  
Sheamus heard John but was too focused to reply right away, looking to see which step he was on marking it off as he added it to the other ingredients. "AYE STILL 'ERE." John entered the kitchen and watched his Irish lover, a small pout on his boyish face.  
"I'm fucking bored, Sweets." Sheamus was looking over different packets he had. He looked toward the door.  
"Sorry, Angel...this is important I get these right...Almost done then I can spend a little time while it is brewing." He picked a sealed packet up looking at the label then his list. Cutting it open he began measuring out the required amount.

John nodded, knowing how serious the matter was. "It's ok, Sweets. I'll just go watch a little TV." He left the kitchen and went back to the main room, sitting on the couch and turning the TV on with the remote to an antique car show, leaning back to watch with interest his other love...cars. Randy got dressed and sat on the one bed. Once again left the question...what the hell was going on? Yeah, John could be funny, a goofball, almost child like because of his charity work...but he normally still thought before doing something. Sheamus when he was sick...now him...hitting him from the back like that could have really hurt on one of them. John told him to let him know when he went too far...so he tried and John looked like a scolded dog. There was no happy medium with him recently. Then his own actions...like him and John earlier...he hadn't acted like that with anyone since Cody. It wasn't bad...if anything quite the opposite. Did that mean he was now going to shower both men with gold and flowers? No way... John he knew enjoyed the change...but that wasn't him. Shea...with Shea who knew...he did have to do better though. He couldn't explain his actions around the guy. It worried him. He hate the fact Sheamus felt he had to stay in a guest room.

Sheamus finished measuring the last item from the list and blended the mixture together. He then measured out the smaller bags worth tying off the tops of each one and placed them inside a sealable bag. He then measured the bags for the two batches he was making now tossing them in the rolling water before turning it off letting the hot water steep into the bags. He looked at his phone for the time and set an alarm before going to find John. Sheamus leaned on the back of the couch next to John. "So, Angel, ye have me for few minutes before I need to check me drink...anything good on and why ye so hyper?" John looked up at Sheamus, a little more calm after sitting and getting into the show.  
"Oh, it's ok, I'm calmer now, Shea." He gave a short laugh. "I'm just watching this car show and missing my babies back home." He gave a sigh. "If I was there maybe I wouldn't be getting on Randy's nerves so much. I could spend hours playing under the hood listening to music on the radio."

"Ah...I guess we just have different ways of dealing with time away from the ring?" He reached over the back rubbing John's shoulder. Then gave it a comforting squeeze. "Yer just used to always being Mr. Go go go...sometimes I think ye don't know how to slow down."  
"I know it." John sighed, leaning into Sheamus' touch. "But I teased Randy and I went too far. I-I could have really hurt him. I think I need a spanking, not a fun, sexy one, but a real punishment." John's face was deadly serious as he spoke. He had yet to voice his interest in having a Master to love and guide him. "A man like me needs a strong hand to keep him in line."  
Sheamus squeezed John's shoulder again. Maybe a little more firmly this time...not painfully though. "Ye know that twas wrong, Angel...that is a start...By yer words ye still hold an interest in what ye found out about me...What I used to do." He loosened his grip, rubbing it lightly again.

"Yeah." John turned his focus from the show he was watching. "For my job I have to constantly be in control of every aspect of my life. The idea of handing over that control, being owned by my Master to love, protect, punish and guide is damn appealing to me. Of wearing the collar of the man or men I love..."  
"Ye know it isn't a game...nay something ye just jump into...that is partly why I nay mentioned it again after that...I was waiting for ye, Angel...The almost funny part is in a way ye were already picking yer own collar." His hand slid from John's shoulder to light brush his neck. "When yer in public...the new tag ye wish made...As for in private...I'll be honest I never wore the whole thick leather bit...for me twas just the necklace ye saw before. Being collared to a Master...tis a mindset...nay object can ever replace that...the object is just a physical reminder of the heart and mind."

The alarm of Sheamus' phone started to go off. "Damn...Time to put this empathetic mess to rest I hope..." He stood up, heading for the kitchen.


	81. Chapter 81

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John sat on the couch, his car show long forgotten, touching his neck with a faraway look in his eyes. He wanted so badly to have a true master, or masters and to live solely to please them in his personal life. What a freedom there must be in giving all his power away freely to those he loved and trusted. He sat in complete silence, lost in his thoughts and unfulfilled desires.

Sheamus grabbed a mug pouring it from the one batch. The other batch he poured into a large glass jar along with the herbal bags screwing the lid on it setting it to the back of the counter to cool and brew even stronger. He pulled a jar of honey from the shelf adding some to the mug. He took a smell thinking it did remind him of his aunt's even if not as strong...now he just had to hope he was right. He was worried...how could he not be, the first time making the drink himself. He took a small sip trying to relax. Even if something went wrong how would he know for sure. He made his way back to the family room the faint scent from the tea was hard to exactly place as it filled the air around him. He saw John...his comforting Angel lost within his own world. If he or even he and Randy tried to offer what John seemed to want...could they really, either one of them? Could they be the firm hand John seemed to want behind closed doors...could he be responsible for John loosing his child like spirit? He took a seat in one of the easy chairs in the room before slowly taking a few more sips.

John looked over at Sheamus, shaking himself from his deep thoughts. He looked at the tea Sheamus was holding. "Do you think you made it right?" John asked with curiosity. "Do you really think it will help...with Randy's and my emotions...how you can read us and our needs?"  
Sheamus lowered the mug looking at John with smile. "Well I feel no ill effects of the mix...so that much is a good sign. Tis not the reading I am so worried about then it is the fact I seem to be altering both yer feelings...The way Randy snapped those times...then not remembering it..."

"WHAT!?" Randy yelled from the doorway catching the end of Sheamus' words.  
"Randy...plea-"  
"Shut up!...He stormed more into the room. He looked between John on the couch and Sheamus in the chair. "You...You...You caused my regression...THEN you caused me to hurt you?!"  
"I didn't realize it at the time.."  
"BULL SHIT! I BEEN THERE SUPPORTING YOU THROUGH ALL YOUR MENTAL SHIT!" Randy lowered his head taking a deep breath. "You let me believe I was loosing my fucking mind...I thought I was loosing my mind and you were the fucking cause!? SHIT! I even said it that first time...I remember fucking telling John you did something to me when it was the three of us...and it was like I was fucking NUTS!" Randy tried to calm himself looking at John. "Di-did you know? Did you know...is that why you told me he would explain?" His steely blue eyes were wide with disbelief.

John's own eyes were wide as he was faced with the Viper's wrath. "Y-Yes I knew. But, I promised Shea. Didn't think it was my place to tell." John finished, almost meekly.  
"You...You..." Randy wanted to almost hyperventilate..."You came to me that night...you knew how scared I was...I had hurt him...I thought I was losing my mind...yo-you knew AND SAID NOTHING!" He lowered his head, clasping his fingers over it. His shoulders were shaking with every heaving breath. "I just can't believe it...I...I can't deal with this..."  
"Randy...pl-" Sheamus wanted to try to talk get him to listen.  
"Get out..."

"What?" Sheamus gulped.  
Randy licked his lips trying to steady himself. "I trusted you...both of you...ho-how could you keep something like this from me?...How do I know you aren't hiding anything else...NO." He lifted his head with a cold stare. "OUT! GET OUT!" He headed for the door. "I'm going for a ride and I better not see a trace of you..." He sighed lowering his head shaking it, his voice now a tone lower. "Either of you...when I get back." Randy left the room, the mug in Sheamus' hands crashing to the floor. Sheamus looked in shock. John felt like he was in a nightmare. Randy, his best friend, his lover had just ordered him out of his house. The house that Randy had told him many times over the years was his home away from home just as John had told Randy about his place. He stood quietly to his feet and bit his trembling lip, trying to hold back the tears.

"Why didn't you tell him sooner? How could we have left him in the dark like that?" John choked out, his heart breaking. Sheamus looked around, a faint daze of his own. He could still feel the pain within John. "I...I..." His body, his soul felt it was dunked in ice. "I never ma-made the connection until that night...It was one night ONE NIGHT!" He stood up from chair. "I am sorry, John...I don't just tell everyone what I am capable of...I knew I could read emotions...this controlling thing was new to me too..." His voice dropped "Ye wish me tossed in the cold as well...fine...tis nothing new to me..." He fought the tears welling in his eyes moving to the kitchen to begin packing the herbs and the still steeping brew. While packing, he called for a cab to come get him in an hour. Most of his bags were still in the SUV. He just needed to clean the kitchen and grab his laptop stuff. Every moment passing felt like another fragment of his heart cracking, remembering why he was single for years.

John walked up the stairs and gathered his bags in silence. He put on a shirt and his socks and shoes. How could it have all fallen apart so quickly? Just a few hours ago he had been sleeping with Randy after the most beautiful sex they had ever had. He had two loving boyfriends and now he had nothing. John was all alone again. He gathered his bags together and looked up the number for a local cab on his cellphone, calling them with a broken heart. Walking back downstairs with his two bags, he sat down on the couch, staring straight ahead, pain tearing his heart to shreds. Sheamus left the kitchen setting the bag in the foyer, he left the new utensils there...just buried in the back of a cupboard. He made his way up the steps packing the laptop up only took a matter of moments. Every step feeling harder to take...he just wanted to break down...crumble...fade away. He couldn't...not yet anyway. He made his way down the stairs. Setting it next to the other he made his way to the garage to grab the rest. He was told to not leave a trace so he wouldn't. Once he had it all he pulled his phone looking at the time.

He brought up the booking app for the hotel chain they used, he needed to see if there was a single room open until the show Sunday. His vision kept wanting to blur as he had to keep blinking back the tears. John was too torn apart to even care about booking a single room ahead of time. With his money and celebrity status he could just take whatever the hell was available when he arrived. He sat on the couch, mentally cursing himself for not telling Randy what he had known before now. Randy was more than a boyfriend. He was his buddy, his best friend, his world. And now he had betrayed his trust. John wanted to disappear.

Sheamus' phone rang. It was the cab company letting him know the car should be arriving any moment. He looked in toward the rest of the house as he heaved a heavy sigh. "Sorry, Randy...So-sorry me...me Angel..." A tear fell before he could even think to stop it. He turned back to the door, opening it before loading his arms with the bags, making his way down the front steps as the cab pulled up front. Everything was loaded in the trunk and it pulled off. John watched Sheamus leaving from the window. When he saw the Irishman look toward the house, he lost it. John fell to his knees in the empty house, great sobs wracking his body as he now had no one around to hide his emotions from. It seemed like forever he was on the cold floor, on his hands and knees, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. "R-Randy, Baby...Shea, Sweets...I need you." John had never felt so alone. He heard a vehicle pull up in front of the house and knew it was his cab. He climbed to his feet and wiped away the tears as he gathered his bags. Picking up a piece of paper on the stand, John scribbled a note and left it by the door. It read: So sorry I hurt you. I know that's not enough. I just want to know something...How do I live without my best friend? Always Yours. John carried his bags out, locking the door behind him. In a few minutes he also was gone, leaving no trace of the three men's presence a few moments before.


	82. Chapter 82

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy had seen the two cabs as they had arrived and left. He was unsure what to make of them not leaving together...they both kept secrets from him...why did they leave at separate times? He was watching from a different part of his property. He started the bike again to make the small drive to put it back in the garage. Opening the saddle bag , he removed a new fifth of JD. Walking in he knew no one was there at this point, but there was still the oddly eerie quiet...that was until he reached the family room. The TV was still playing whatever the current car show was. Then on the floor by the chair Sheamus was in barely an hour before was the mug he was holding when it seemed their three worlds shattered apart. Setting the bottle down, he walked over picking the mug up that still had some traces of what ever the drink was inside. He carried it to the kitchen. A bout of rage hit him as he threw the mug in to the sink shattering it. He then walked back to grab the bottle falling back on the couch.

* * *

Sheamus got to the hotel and checked in. Glad he was there days early there was no fans he had to put the cheerful mask on for. Getting his key he headed up to the room he was given. It was on one of the lower levels. At that point, he didn't care either way. Swiping his key, he slipped the do not disturb on the door. Setting the suitcase and bags down, he just kicked his shoes off, falling back on the bed as tears finally felt free enough to leave his eyes.

John arrived at the hotel, taking a double room that was available. Some of his anger had faded when he had watched his gentle Irishman walk out of his life. As he lay on his empty bed, Shea's words came back to haunt him. He had left the man out in the cold after all the beautiful things they had shared together. John had not proven to be his protecting angel after all, only another man in a long line of men that had hurt him over the years. Sure, Sheamus was guilty of not telling Randy of his abilities...But when had he honestly had the chance to? John picked up his phone and sent a text to the Irishman. _#Sorry I left you alone. I was a fool. If interested in Room 1225. Your Angel.#_ John pushed the send button, praying that he had not waited too late to turn to his lover. Sheamus felt the phone vibrate in his pocket. He didn't want to be bothered...the only company he debated that night was with a different John...Johnnie Walker...though he doubted they would have the green label...few bars did. He finally got up to wipe his eyes so he could see the screen. He turned the screen on to access his messages.

His heart pounded in his chest reading the words. Did he dare reply or just go? He barely took the time to put his shoes back on before he was out the door with the room key heading for the elevator. He was almost shaking on the ride up, tapping his foot from the nerves. Reaching the 12th floor he reached the room knocking on the room. He tried not to knock too loud, not wanting it to seem like it was angry...or too excited. His eyes currently were still burning and almost as red as his hair. John heard the knocking and ran to the door, pulling it open. He pulled Sheamus inside and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down for a sweet kiss, their soft lips smashed together as tears burned in John's blue eyes. Sheamus almost melted at the touch and kiss, his arms wrapping around John. His legs feeling weak he almost wanted to collapse to the floor. He keep pecking John's lips so softly as tears wet his own eyes.

"I am so sorry, Angel... please...please I am so sorry..." He tried not to collapse against John, feeling the energy it took to even get to John's room wanting to leave him.  
"I know...Shhh. It's ok. I know, Sweets." John led Sheamus to the bed, gently pushing him to the mattress. "You are so tired, so exhausted. Rest." He undid Sheamus' shoes, pulling them from his feet. John kicked off his own shoes and pulled off his shirt and shorts, climbing into the bed beside Sheamus wearing only his blue boxers. Sheamus turned so he could pull himself close to John. Resting his head on John's chest, he just could not find the end to his tears.  
"It never should have happened to me Angel...it never should have gotten to this...How-how are ye so forgiving..." Sheamus' voice was slightly rough from the tears now wetting John's skin.

John's heart broke all over again as he looked at this sweet, loving man. How could he have even thought for one moment of letting him go? The hurting Irishman needed him now more than ever. John ran his fingers through the red locks he had grown to love so much. "No, I'm sorry. I never should have walked away from you like that. I wasn't being a very good angel was I? I'm sorry...It just hurt so fucking bad. Ran...He has been in my life ever since I can remember. We had just made love for the first time right before the blowup. I just snapped. It's not your fault. Forgive me?" John trembled as he held Sheamus like a lifeline against his chest.  
"I know, Angel...I know...I felt the calm in the house when I returned..." A blush crept over his face more even though blocked from John's sight. "I also felt the near euphoric sense of well-being in ye both as I had passed the room. I am so sorry I caused a disruption to that wonderful feeling. There is nothing to forgive...just rough seas...but we drifted back together in the turbulent emotional sea...aye?"

"Yeah." John answered softly, loving the way that Sheamus spoke with his accent, almost sounding poetic in his words. Not knowing what else to say, he just continued stroking his boyfriend's head, his heart sad as he pictured Randy all alone, knowing him probably finding comfort in a bottle.  
"Angel?" Sheamus spoke after a few moments of silence. "Would ye be ok...me moving me things here? If ye worry of appearances...I can keep the other room booked. If not...it is ok."

* * *

Back at the house, Randy had already tried to numb the pain and now loneliness under quite a few shots of Jack. The TV shut off, leaving him with the eerie quietness of the house. What was he to do though? Call them? They were the ones that kept secrets from him. How could Shea of told John...but not him? John had only been with them about a week...a week and he already knew more about Sheamus then he did and they had been together MONTHS! Randy needed something to do but what? He knew he was already too drunk to be behind the wheel...it was still too early for bed...He opened the bottle tipping another shot back before leaning his head back on the couch, heaving a sigh. How can someone hate someone else...yet miss them at the same time? Did his heart hurt from the betrayal he felt...or the loss of their presence in it anymore?

* * *

"To hell with appearances. Randy is the one that worries about that shit. I need you here with me. Go get your things." John answered, holding Sheamus with a smile. "You know how I am...if Randy wouldn't freak out so much I would call you guys Babe in public and hold your hands. I know it's not wise...but it's how I feel." John realized after he had spoken that he had talked as if he and Randy were still together. He gulped, a lump suddenly forming in his throat. Sheamus wrapped an arm around John, giving him a hug. "Sadly the lives we choose to live such things be needed behind closed doors me Angel." He then moved up so he could kiss John lightly. He then took a hand stroking John's face. "I miss him too, Angel...will make the locker room tense...since he and I are technically still thought a tag team even though in singles feuds." He moved from the bed to slip his shoes back on. "I will go get me things...let the front desk know I found a roommate and to cancel that booking. Ye mind if I get yer key so I can get back in? I guess ye can request a second at the front if we go out later."

John climbed from the bed, retrieving and handing Sheamus his room key. "Here you go, Sweets. I may text Randy while you are gone...Even though he probably doesn't want to hear from me." He sighed. "Worst thing he can do is tell me to fuck off and get lost."  
"True..." As Sheamus took the room key he pulled John in close for a kiss. "See ye soon, Angel." He left the room, heading to the lower floors. John picked up his phone and laid across the bed, bringing up Randy's number to send out the text.  
_#Laying in bed thinking of you. I know you hate me right now but I miss you, Babe. Please don't give up on us. I am lost without you. Yours.#_ John sent the text, figuring Randy was probably too drunk by now to respond anyway. He brought up his Internet browser and started Googling the Master/slave lifestyle, trying to learn all he could about what he may be getting himself into soon.

* * *

Randy felt his phone vibrate, but at this point...at least for tonight he didn't care. He pulled it out and turned the screen on. Seeing John's name he tossed it to the side, not even opening it. He pulled himself from the couch knowing he had to eat something. Best he could come up with without ordering or going out was canned soup. Sitting down to eat the silence was almost suffocating. He was expecting talking, laughter, heck moans...but it was shattered by secrets. He forced himself to eat, though his appetite was not there.

* * *

Sheamus got to the room and turned off the TV to check out already. He left the key to his room and headed back up for John's room, balancing his different bags plus the added items. Reaching the 12th floor again he headed for the room freeing his hand enough to get the door open. He smiled, watching John sprawled across the bed. He set most if his things to the side for now except for the shopping bag he took over to the mini fridge. Opening it, he put the glass container on the bottom once he was sure it was sealed tight. Kicking his shoes off, Sheamus headed for the bed seeing the look on John's face. "No reply...or told ye off?"

"No reply." John mumbled. "Maybe he was too drunk to read it. Just hope the SOB doesn't go out and do anything stupid." John was browsing a forum for those asking questions about the master/slave dynamic. Some were pretty relaxed in their relationship while others did not let the sub go to the bathroom without permission.  
"I understand ye being worried about him, Angel...I nay known him as long...but even I have heard the stories." He slipped off his shirt before climbing next to John. "So what else ye doing...if I am bothering ye let me know." John bit his lip, debating just ignoring Sheamus but they had always shared a very open relationship. That had been part of the problem with Randy, too many kept secrets. "Just doing some research. On the...the lifestyle you were involved in with your past boyfriend." John held up his phone so that Sheamus could see the screen. A site called Sweet Submission was up and it had various people chatting about their various methods and approaches to the lifestyle in question. "Just trying to educate myself..."


	83. Chapter 83

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Ah..." Sheamus looked at the screen then at John. Taking one hand, resting it on John's chest over his heart. "Tis nothing wrong with trying to educate yerself, Angel." He leaned over lightly kissing John's cheek. "Ye already voice an interest no need to be embarrassed about it." He just calmly ran his hand over John's chest, resting his head by John's shoulder.  
"C-Can I ask why different couples are so different?" John asked as his eyes scrolled the screen. "Some are very casual, almost like two boyfriends where one just tops and kind of takes care of the other. Then there are others..." John paused a moment. "Where the master is in complete control at all times. The sub is not even permitted to look or speak to him directly without his permission."  
"It is personal choice...like anything else in life...different Doms need different levels of control...just like the bottom or the submissive...need different levels...not everyone fits the same mold...I was more along the lines of the first ye mentioned...Aye we played in the bedroom...but to people who even knew we were a couple...we were just that. Very few knew we were lovers and even fewer knew we explored the leather lifestyle. The items we wore were subtle...we knew them...others in the community we had ties to knew..." He took a hand to turn John's face towards him "I could never be so cold and harsh with ye...for one thing yer eyes are too stunning to not want to be lost within them." He leaned over to kiss him softly before laying back.

John laid his phone aside and laid down next to his lover. "Thank you for that." John answered honestly. "I'm glad because I don't think I want that either. I enjoy touching you and laughing together too much to want to live that way. I really only want someone who I love, that I trust, who can take the burden of control off me that the real world forces me to carry every day. Someone who will guide me and take care of me and I can let myself relax and only follow their orders from time to time." John snuggled closer to Sheamus. "And not be afraid to punish me if I need it, no matter how much I might bitch and moan to get out of it."  
Sheamus chuckled slightly, first one he thought he had done in a while.  
"Thing is ye seem to enjoy the punishments too much." He slowly ran one hand over John's body while resting on the other. "We will need to test and see how much control either of us wish to give up or take...While I may not be champ...or the main face...I still hold my own shares of stress. Tis nice to have one who knows me..." He sighed, his eyes lowering thinking of Randy. "I am still so sorry I hid..."

"I know." John said sadly, feeling helpless to say the right thing. "I know that you have needs from Randy...needs that I could never fulfill for you. I want to, Sweets. But I just don't have it in me to do so. Believe me, I've tried. Every man I was ever with expected me to be the top because I look so strong and I'm the big, powerful Super Cena." John gave a humorless laugh. "When all I ever wanted was for someone to take me. Randy saw the need in my eyes...I'm sorry I can't give you that, Shea."  
"Ye have no reason to be sorry, Angel..." Sheamus lifted his head to look at John. "Yer right I was thinking of Randy...but the fact I felt I couldn't open to him...for some reason I could with ye...If I had opened we would nay be in this mess...I just never thought what I could do would become a factor...more so affect people without me control. Very few people even know of it...that is why I didn't just openly tell him. Twas locked away...but...well I guess the lock grew old on me."  
John nodded, again growing silent. "We have to get him back, Shea." John finally spoke. "I don't know how...but we fucking have to. We both love him and he fulfills a need that we can't for each other. We are three parts of a whole." John's voice took on a stubborn tone. "I will get him back, no matter if I have to tie him up and make him listen." John chuckled as a memory flashed across his mind.

"I see him forgiving ye a lot easier than me, Angel...what's funny?"  
John's smile faded at Sheamus' question. He had not even realized he had laughed out loud. "Oh nothing." He answered quickly, looking away, his cheeks flushing.  
"Please Angel..." He sat up looking down. "Sorry if it was a private thought getting away from ye...forget it." His chest felt heavy suddenly. He turned to sit on the edge of the bed, just lowering his head to his hands.  
"No!" John sat up, not wanting Sheamus to misunderstand him and be hurt. "I'm sorry, Sweets. I wasn't trying to shut you out. I just didn't want to offend." He took a deep breath. "Ok, I'll tell you. Just please don't be upset ok? The day I was at my house alone Randy wanted to help me act out one of my fantasies. But the damn SOB sent me a text telling me that he wasn't coming and asked me to come back to your house. When I went out to get in your Rover he jumped me all dressed in black with an empty gun. I thought the shit was real. I was chuckling because I was thinking of all the crazy ass stuff that man has done for me over the years just to make me happy and how much we have been through together."

"I knew he had gone over...I didn't know of the gun part. He is good to ye, Angel...we both try to be...that is why I see him opening his heart to ye...he will see ye were only trying to be loyal to us both...ye didn't mean to hurt him." Sheamus' low jaw trembled as he took a shaky break. "As for me...who knows...I am just some freak that wrecked his world..." His voice was thick by tears wanting to fall again. John grabbed Sheamus by the arm and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around his neck.  
"Please stop." John choked out, tears filling his own eyes. "I-I can't stand to see you so upset. You are NOT a freak! You are one of the kindest most loving guys I have ever known. You did not wreck Randy's world! He loves you! The stubborn SOB is just too proud to admit it."

Sheamus broke into tears at John's words clinging to him. "I guess time will only tell me Angel..." He spoke through tears. "I am not going to force him to come back...I just can't." He moved to place a soft kiss on John's smooth cheek. "Ye are too good to me, Angel..." John felt like he was going to shatter into a million pieces. Sheamus might be the one with the gift but John could have sworn that he could literally feel the Irishman's pain.  
"P-Please stop crying. It hurts too damn much." He cupped Sheamus' face in his large hands and leaned forward to kiss him gently on the lips, the kiss soft, their lips barely touching. Sheamus felt a neediness inside him as he tried to pulled the kiss even deeper. He knew what he was feeling...what he wanted, and sadly it was a feeling he knew John was not comfortable giving him.  
"I am sorry I pained ye me sweet one..." He pulled his lips to John's again. Actually moving to pull John's body on top of his, loving the feel of the other man's weight on his. The feeling of closeness, the feeling of being covered, shielded...not the one in control...he knew John said wanting such a feeling...he needed that at the moment and more...he would need to be content with what he could get right now.

John kissed Sheamus deeply, pushing his tongue inside of his lover's mouth, tasting the Irishman. He was surprised that instead of taking over the kiss as Sheamus always did, his boyfriend continued to allow him to lead and the feeling scared him. He knew what it was that the hurting Sheamus was needing from him and he wished with all his heart that he could. Breaking the kiss, John willed his dread down as he rubbed their hardening cocks together. "D-Do you want me to try...to make love to you, Sweets?" John offered softly. He had done it for ring rats before surely he could do it for the man he loved. Sheamus moaned low at John's words and actions, his chest heaved lightly.  
"I want...I need to be filled, Angel...but...only if ye really wish to feel me like that...I nay wish to have ye do what you would not enjoy...just to fill the void I had created by my actions. " He raised a hand up to John's chest running it lightly over his defined muscles. "The feeling of being at my Angel's mercy..." John felt a strong desire to make Sheamus happy, to be his angel and give him what he so desperately needed. Climbing off him, John stripped himself of his boxers and went to his overnight bag for a tube of lube. "Strip down for me, Sweets." John ordered gently. "Then lay on the bed on your back, Sweetheart. I want you to spread your legs open for me."

John applied a generous amount of the lube to his cock and stroked it as he waited on his lover to move. A lump formed in his throat as Sheamus moved from the bed at John's words...his actions. His eyes following John's actions. Sheamus gave a lick of his lips as he stripped down bare. He moved back to the bed laying down as directed. He bent his knees pulling his legs back. His heart was already wanting to pound in his chest. He watched John as he pushed his knees outward exposing himself to John, his cock growing even harder with anticipation. John looked at Sheamus in awe as he climbed up on the bed. He loved the look of complete trust on his lover's face and how hard Sheamus was in anticipation. John took more of the lube and applied it to his fingers before pushing one inside of Sheamus' entrance slowly.

"Beautiful." John whispered as he opened the tight space to fit his cock. "You look so beautiful all spread open for me, Sweets. Waiting for me to fill you and make you mine."  
Sheamus almost whined with need. "Aye, Angel...pl-please make me yours..." He moaned, wetting his lips. Waiting for his Angel to take him in every way. John removed his finger and climbed between Sheamus' spread thighs. He lined up his cock and pushed his way inside of his lover, gasping at how tight the space felt on his hard cock. "Feel so good, Sweets. So tight." Giving the man plenty of time to adjust, John began to push in and out slowly, gaining momentum and going deeper with every thrust. Sheamus panted out a short breath as John slowly spread him open.  
"Oh, Angel." He spoke in a husky whisper. "Feels...good..." He gave a deep moan as he adjusted more to John's size. "Filling me so good, Johnny..." John grew a little more bold at Sheamus' words of praise. He leaned down to kiss his partner deeply, thrusting his tongue sensuously inside of Sheamus' mouth as his thick cock pushed in almost balls deep.

Sheamus moaned against John's lips. His hand rubbing John's arms to his shoulders. He loved the loving yet slightly more controlling side of John that was slowly making an appearance. He rubbed his tongue against John's as it explored his mouth, jolts of pleasure rippled through his body. John could feel Sheamus loving every moment of his submission. He knew firsthand how good it could feel to surrender to another. Wanting to make his lover come apart with passion, John began to do something he rarely ever did; he used all of his strength to take Sheamus. John began to place hard, possessive kisses all over the pale neck and shoulders of his boyfriend while using all his muscles to pound into the man underneath him, searching for the spot that would make Sheamus shiver with pleasure. "Oh Johnny...oh god...yes...mmmm. yes...do-don't hold back...so good..." His eyes almost wanted to roll back in his head from the feeling. John's mouth feeling like tiny sparks. "Oh me Angel...help me to fly with ye..."

"Yes, you feel so good wrapped around me...Going to fill you up, Shea. Mark you as mine." John changed the angle of his thrusting slightly, searching for Sheamus' prostate while placing hard love bites all over the porcelain skin, holding nothing back. "I-I want to hear you moan for me, Baby. Do you like my cock filling you up?" John snapped his hips, feeling his end approaching soon. "I'm going to fill up your gorgeous ass, Shea."  
"Yes...god yes...yer cock feel so good filling me up..." He moaned loudly as John change the angle. "Aye...aye…there love...there...oh god, Angel...me Johnny...My love...fuck…"Sheamus moved a hand between their bodies to wrap around his own cock stroking it as he gave deep but sweet moans. "So good...oh so good...more...Ooooooo" John swatted Sheamus' hand away from his cock, taking his own hand to jerk the Irishman off as he hammered into the spot that made Sheamus see stars, their sweaty bodies pressed against each other.  
"OH DAMN!" John screamed as his body tensed and his climax hit hard, his cock throbbing as it emptied itself inside of Sheamus' loosening pucker. "Going to fill you up right, Baby. Fuck!" Sheamus moaned at John's forcefulness to control the situation. His back arched from the bed as John hammered his sweet spot, feeling John as he marked him so deeply. He reached up to pull John down to his lips as he reached his climax, practically using John's lips to help silence his screams that he feared would have the neighbors calling the front desk on them. He came hard, coating between their bodies with his milky release. His wall closing tight around John's cock, milking every trace it could. His whole body trembled as he still held on to John.

His body gave tiny little convulsions as he finally willed himself to release the tight hold on John. His chest heaving under the weight of John and the strain of the sex. Sheamus' eyes felt heavy...he did not want to rest though...he didn't not want what he felt was a rare treat to end so soon. John looked at Sheamus' release covering their bodies with dark lust filled eyes. Pulling out of his spent lover, he bent down and began to lick the salty cum from off of his man's stomach. He then climbed up Sheamus' body and claimed his boyfriend's mouth in a demanding kiss, letting Sheamus taste his own seed on John's tongue. Sheamus gave a barely audible moan as he hook a hand behind John's head in an attempt to hold the kiss even though he felt he barely had any strength at all. His body felt like lead...yet at the same time as light as a feather from his Angel's wings.

John could sense Sheamus' exhaustion and he broke the kiss, gently climbing off the man to kill the light in the room, then getting back in the bed to hold his man close. "You were amazing, Sweets. So sweet and open and trusting. Thank you for giving yourself to me. I love you, Sheamus."  
Sheamus took John's hand kissing the back of it. "Thank ye, John...me Angel for giving me such gift...ye filling me...ye felt..." He gave a weak chuckle at his impending joke. "Heavenly." He closed his eyes, not able to fight the feeling off longer. John kissed the sleeping Sheamus before drifting off himself. His last waking thought was that he hoped that Randy was ok and would return back to them both soon.


	84. Chapter 84

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy woke the next morning, his head pounding as the light was pouring in through the windows. A partly drank bottle of Jack laid on the floor, the dirty bowl from his soup sat on the floor. He just felt a complete mess as he worked to stand up. He grabbed the bowl luckily without falling over. He headed for the kitchen to place it in the sink when he spotted the shattered coffee mug. He cursed under his breath, forgetting he did it himself the night before. He set the bowl on the counter to he could clean the shards from the sink to throw out. As he shook the towel a splinter cut his finger. "SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed shaking the injured hand. The scream made his head pound more. He went to the first aid kit to look for tweezers to make sure nothing was stuck before putting a bandage on it. He finally could put the bowl in the sink. Going through the house, he spotted his cell phone and faintly remembered getting a message from John. He looked at the message.

A small part of his heart ached at the words. He realized John was not a blaming factor. He was tricked...that was all there was to it...John loved him...even if the words could never be shared...he loved him...he had to have been deceived, manipulated. He opened the text screen. _#Don't hate you...I acted in haste. Also lost...empty without my baby boy. If you come soon, will be in bath, use your key to get in.#_ Randy hit send and began to make his way upstairs to the master suite and began to fill the large garden tub.

* * *

John woke up to the sound of his phone going off. He reached over to the nightstand and picked it up, reading the message with a beating heart. Randy missed him! He wanted him! Guilt washed over the joyful Cena as he realized that Randy had not even mentioned Sheamus at all. How could he just take off and leave his Irish lover, basically admitting to him that Randy loved John more than him after all? John laid back down in the bed, clutching the phone like a lifeline.

Sheamus felt the bed moving, at first thinking John was getting up to wash. He then felt the bed move again. "Angel?" He spoke still groggy with sleep.  
"Yes, Sweets. I'm here." John mumbled. "R-Randy just sent me a text. It woke me up."  
"He ok?" The sleep left his voice more. "Ye sound worried." Sheamus slowly turned to face John.  
"Yeah...I think so." John held up the phone so that Sheamus could read the message for himself. "It's silly. I'll just text him back and tell him that I'm here with you right now." John looked away, not wanting to face any pain in Sheamus' blue eyes.  
"Angel...ye want to see him..." Sheamus took the phone, reading the message over, closing his eyes he set it back down. "I told ye he would forgive ye." He gave a shaky breath. "I know ye would feel better if ye see he is ok..." He moved from the bed, moving to the mini fridge. He pulled the bottle out swirling it to see how dark it had gotten over night, then placed it back in. "A bath does sound good..." He then sighed, remembering he had to cope with a standard size tub if he was going to partake of one himself.

"Y-You really don't care if I go check on him? I promise to be back soon, Sweets." John asked, looking at Sheamus with pleading eyes, begging for understanding. "If you say no I won't go. I was here with you first." Sheamus turned, walking over to John even though he knew the threat of the tears in his eyes. He climbed on the bed, covering John's body with his own.  
"Of course I care, Angel..." He kissed John softly. "I never wish to make ye choose between us..." Another soft kiss. "I have no reason to beg ye to stay besides my own selfish wants." He softly kissed him once more before moving. "At least though I will know he is ok...he may hate me...but I can not him...he is full in his right to feel as he wishes...and I curse myself for taking those rights away from him...even for just brief moments. So please, Angel...go check on him...see how he is...Ye don't go...he may think yer words before were false...he may feel unwanted." Sheamus wanted to say one other thing...but felt it was unneeded and would benefit neither of them if said. "Go shower first though...I don't think it wise to go to 'im...smelling of our sex."

John nodded, hating the feeling of being ripped in two. He wanted both of his boyfriends with him but knew that this could not be the case right now. He climbed from the bed and fished through his bag for a bottle of body wash, shampoo, toothbrush, toothpaste and his shaving cream and razor. John took his shower and then dried off. After brushing his teeth and shaving, he walked back into the main room to pull out his clothes. "Are you sure that you'll be ok, Sweets?" John asked as he dug through his clean clothes and looked at his lover laying on the bed.  
"I be fine, Angel...I miss 'im...but I will not force 'im to forgive me..." Sheamus got up to gather his own things. "Sounds odd, but I think I'll grab a shower meself, grab some grub then hit the gym...nay worry, Angel. I promise not to over do it while yer gone."  
"Ok." Concern still showed in John's eyes as he pictured Sheamus going to the gym while lonely and depressed. He put on a clean pair of boxer briefs, jeans, a t-shirt and then sat on the bed to pull on his socks and shoes. Finished dressing, John pocketed his phone, keys, and wallet and threw on a ball cap to hide his eyes some from curious fans. John walked over to Sheamus and kissed his lover goodbye. "I'm heading out. See you soon, Sweets."

"Aye Angel...enjoy yeself." Sheamus then headed into the bathroom, shutting the door. He couldn't help but wonder exactly how soon he would be seeing John. Was his mind being rational or paranoid? He turned the shower on stepping inside to wash and maybe let his mind get lost for a while. John stood still in the room, feeling terrible. He had seen the flash of pain in Sheamus' eyes but he could not be in two places at one time. Sighing, he left Sheamus to his shower and went to the hotel lobby to request a second room key and call his cab. After a short wait, he was picked up by the cab and taken back to Randy's house. Once arriving at Randy's, John paid the driver and headed for Randy's home. He opened the door with his spare key and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

The house was eerily quiet. "Ran? You still in the bath?" John called out loudly as he wandered through the rooms, searching. Randy was still up in the master bath. His head leaned back resting on the back of the tub, hard to tell if he had fallen asleep or just lost in thought as a radio near by was playing different songs, mostly rock ballads. The current song drifting through the air was Always by Bon Jovi. Tears fell from closed eyes as he wondered had he screwed up too big this time…did he lose his best friend for good this time...did he chase away the one true soul he finally opened himself up to. John finally reached the master bathroom by way of elimination. He walked inside quietly, hearing the distinct sound of one of Randy's rock ballads. The sight he saw broke his heart again . Randy was leaning back in the tub with his eyes closed. John would have thought him sleeping if not for the tears running from his closed eyelids. John neared the tub and knelt down, feeling like he was intruding on a quiet moment. "I'm here, Ran." He spoke softly, his voice soothing.

Hearing John's voice, a heart most thought was cold jumped in Randy's chest. His eyes opened, wondering if he was imagining. Once he knew John was real he felt foolish realizing he had his face wet from tears. "I'm sorry, John...I know you were just trying to be a good friend...It still hurt..." He lowered his eyes licking his lips before grabbing a cloth to wipe his face. That or at least have the water from the cloth help mask the tears. "But I love you...I don't want...no..." He took a deep breath turning his head to look more at John reaching for his hand. "I can't lose that...I can't lose you."  
"Never. You will never lose me. I love you, Randy. I'm the one that's sorry, Baby." John picked up Randy's hand, kissing it gently. "Want me to join you?"


	85. Chapter 85

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

The faintest of smile tugged at his lips. "That would be wonderful...but I may want to put some fresh water in...it may be getting a little cool."  
"Ok." John stood and stripped slowly for Randy's benefit, taking off his hat to toss it aside, then bending over to remove his socks and shoes, giving Randy a perfect view of his clothed ass. Standing back up, he pulled off his shirt, then let his hands travel down to unfasten his jeans, letting them fall along with his boxer briefs, leaving him completely naked. He stood and waited for Randy to change the water, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Randy was too mesmerized...maybe also too aroused to move watching as John stripped for him. He knew John did it that way for a reason. He stood up, of course no way to hide his cock as he stood semi-hard. He turned somewhat fast so he could drain some of the water adding fresh hot water on top. His heart kept wanting to beat harder and faster. John watched the water fill in the tub, loving the sight of his naked boyfriend.

"Your tats are beautiful, did I ever tell you that?" John asked softly. "Especially your back piece...I could spend hours licking it, making love to it with my tongue. I've thought about it...in the ring before."  
Randy gave a faint shutter. "Ho-honestly, Johnny...I...I don't remember." He slowly turned walking toward John. "Everything about you is beautiful..." He knew he had a little time before the large tub was full enough again. Taking John's hand he slowly backed John up until his back was to the door. "You have always been perfect to me, John...I was just...to scared to admit it to myself..." He pinned the one arm above John's head as he leaned in, kissing him with such pent-up passion. John moaned softly into the kiss, moving his lips gently against Randy's, just letting Randy kiss him and basking in the moment. Randy trailed kisses along John's jaw and neck. "So beautiful...my perfect baby boy..." His words brushing against John's neck. Randy sighed, pulling himself away to check the tub. He bent over to shut the water off. He then stepped in, extending his hand to John.

John took the hand, laughing as he climbed into the tub. "Are you sure my big ass will fit with you in this tub, Ran?"  
"Yeah we will both fit, John..." He lowered down first, pulling John gently with him, He tried to be careful that John didn't get impaled by his cock, not wanting either of them in pain. "Some may think it odd...I actually like the fact you have no tattoos."  
John smiled at Randy's comment. "And some might think it odd of me that although I have no interest for tattoos on myself, I find yours to be interesting...And insanely hot." John leaned back against Randy, feeling Randy's erection poking him. "Is that for me, Ran?" He teased, his tone light. Randy gave a faint moan feeling John's body brushing him. He wrapped his arms around John, his hands going under the water to rub John's thick thighs and over his own cock. "It's always for you, Johnny...just like this one is always for me...isn't that right?"

John groaned softly at the attention his cock was getting. "Y-Yes, always hard for you...and Shea. The way you two drive me crazy, the ways you make me pant and long for your cocks to fill me..."  
Randy gave a low growl in John's ear. "It's just you and me, Baby Boy, right here ...right now..." He started petting John's cock. "A part of you wants to feel the burn of my cock fucking you hard and fast...don't you...my baby boy...you still crave to be MY bitch..." John felt torn in his emotions. The possessive tone in Randy's voice both aroused and frightened him. He loved how passionate Randy was being about their love...But was he shutting Sheamus out in the process?  
"I've always wanted to be your bitch, Randy." John answered honestly, not knowing what else to say.  
"I guess that makes me your stud then doesn't it?" Randy started lavishing John's neck and shoulders with kisses, making tiny nips at his skin. "It always should have been me and you, Johnny...me and you...no one else could take your spot...I was just to blinded to see what was in front of me..." He took his other hand turning John's head some towards him "You're it for me, Baby Boy." He moved so he could kiss John long and slow, moaning against his lips.

John's heart pounded at Randy's confession. Years ago he would have sold his soul to hear those words but now...? John broke the kiss and looked into Randy's eyes in desperation. "But what about, Shea? You love him too, Ran. You're just pissed off at him right now. He cares about you so much and I know you care for him."  
"John...you seen us...heard us...do we really seem like a happy couple? Damn it...I know you're falling for him...or he has done something...who knows...but shit...you found out more about him in a week then I have in months...I may care for him despite being angry with him...but can I say I love the guy...not now. To find he was screwing with our heads and not telling us? Your big heart may be able to see past it...but no...sorry..." Randy gave a soft sigh. "Did I ever? I'm beginning to wonder." Tears began to fall from John's eyes as his hopes of a happy threesome were vanishing before his very eyes. Illusions of sharing his bed with both men every night, of spending his life by their side.  
"And where does that leave me, Ran?" John choked out through his tears. "I thought we were going to be a family, all three of us. S-Spend our lives together. Work together and love each other. WHERE DOES THAT FUCKING LEAVE ME? To break your heart by clinging to Shea or destroy him by leaving him alone for you? I was going to have dog tags made with both your names, damn it! That's as close as a wedding band to me as I'll probably ever get! What the fuck am I supposed to do?" John buried his face in his hands, sobs slightly shaking his body.

Randy's heart ached from John's pain. Any lust was forgotten as he wrapped his arms tighter around him. "I won't force you to stay or go, John...I would love you by my side...just us...if I can't have that...then I will just need to try to be content. Be honest would you want me to be with Sheamus...just to have you happy...even if there is no love there? Don't get me wrong he is attractive...but...As we know there is a line between love and lust." He rested his head lightly on John's shoulder, closing his eyes. He hated John was in such pain. John wiped his eyes, trying to gather his emotions under control. "No, I wouldn't want you to do that, Ran. N-Not to pretend just to make me happy." His voice grew soft, almost timid. "But I can't help the way that I feel, Baby. I love him...Just as I do you. You don't want me to pretend not to do you?"

"I know it would tear you apart, Babe...I just wish I knew the hold he has on you and a way to break it...I would do anything to have you mine alone." Randy lightly kissed the side of John's neck. "For now you are mine...as you always say in your texts to me...yours."  
John felt himself melting from Randy's attentions and love. "Randy, you have no idea how many years I've waited on you to hear that. I love you so much...I just don't want you to feel like I'm cheating if I love Shea too. I want to be honest. H-He is not controlling me. I love him. I'm his Angel...and your Baby Boy." John tilted his neck, loving the sweet attention it was receiving. "Yours forever, Baby."  
Randy softly bit John's neck, careful to not mark him though. "I can not say I am jumping for joy over the situation...but it would be wrong to tell you to leave him...after we had agreed." His hands were slowly running over John's torso. "I know love is so much more than physical...I just wished my mind would have allowed me to admit what I am sure my heart knew for quite some time." He nipped at John's neck again, then ran his tongue over the spot. "I just ask...I don't wish to hear his name...When you are with me...you are mine."

"O-Ok." John groaned out. His heart was still breaking over Randy not wanting Sheamus' name mentioned around him but Randy's declarations of love and sweet possessiveness were making him melt. "I'm only yours when I'm here. God, that feels so good, Ran." John closed his eyes as Randy's tongue assaulted his neck. "You always did have the most sensual, sinful tongue."  
"Glad you are enjoying, Baby Boy..." His hands moved back under the water to massage John's toned abs and over his thighs. He knew John said he wasn't being manipulated by Sheamus...not under some spell. How would John know? How could John tell if what he felt for Sheamus was real or some illusion placed by the other man? He had no clue...he knew of at least twice he didn't even remember his own actions. How could he even begin to guess how much of their relationship was really his own will anymore? Did he need to question it all the way from the start?


	86. Chapter 86

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John laid his head back on Randy, loving the sweet, sensual touching. "I love how you touch me, Baby." John mumbled, feeling both relaxed and aroused by his boyfriend.  
"Well I love touching you...makes us a good match I'll say." Randy chuckled lightly. "Just the way my hands mold over your smooth skin."  
"You surprise the hell out of me, Randy." John admitted as he enjoyed Randy's touch. "All these years we have known each other...I thought I knew you. But I never realized that you could be so loving and gentle." John laughed. "I know, don't say it. I'm a total chick."  
"Just don't tell anyone...can't have you going around ruining my reputation now can we?" He leaned to lick the outer shell of John's ear. "Also doesn't mean I wouldn't love to get you out of this tub, tossed spread out on my bed and have me fuck the shit out of your ass until you are whining and moaning like a cheap whore begging for more until I let you cum."

John shivered at Randy's words, heat rushing to his hardening cock. "G-God Randy, the things you say...Damn hot." He shuddered as that sexy tongue he loved so much traced his ear. "T-That tongue...Fuck."  
One hand moved from John's leg back to his cock stroking it slowly. "You want to feel my tongue here Johnny...you want to feel my tongue lick every inch of your cock...lap up every drop of your dripping juice while I use my fingers to stretch you nice and wide for my cock..." Randy gave a deep moan, feeling his own cock growing hard against John's body. "God, I want to be buried in you so bad...I don't know which I want more...tasting your cock...or mine buried in your ass so deep you will taste it."

John could not stand the dirty talk another moment. He struggled to unwind from Randy's embrace and stand up in the tub, looking down at Randy, his cock standing up to full hardness. "I'm going to your bed right now." He spoke as he grabbed a towel and stepped out, his voice husky. "I'm going to get on my knees on the bed and spread my legs for you like a whore. You're good slut. I'm hoping I feel you fill me up because I can't stand the damn teasing another minute." John walked from the room and climbed on the bed, putting his head down and ass high in the air. He opened his thick thighs wide and took his hands to pull his cheeks apart, revealing his tight hole with his heart pounding in anticipation.

The corner of Randy's lips curled at John's lustful desires. His own cock practically throbbing as John rushed to put himself on display for him. Randy stepped from the tub and started to dry off as he moved from the bathroom. His mouth ran dry seeing the exposed display. Randy moaned as he palmed his cock. He moved to his suitcase to retrieve the small bottle of lube. He popped it open and poured a small bead between John's exposed cheeks. Climbing on the bed behind John, Randy ran two fingers over the exposed flesh, gliding with the lube. Randy then sunk the fingers in fast and hard. "Oh, Fuck yeah!" John moaned out in approval as the two fingers stretched him, his body feeding off the pained pleasure. Randy still had not spoken a word since entering the bedroom but John could sense his boyfriend's arousal even without anything being said. "Just like that, Baby! You know how to handle my ass!"

Small heated pants fell from Randy's mouth. John's words, actions, his body reactions to his fingers working his body for him. He then worked a third finger into John's ass, pumping it a little slower. Something in him liked this odd mix in his head, a mix of the loving feelings they shared, yet still tinted with the darkness they both craved at times. "Your body is so hot, Baby Boy...you want to see how far we can loosen you up...you want to find out how much your big ass can handle?" As he spoke, Randy bounced the fingers in and out, twisting in their movement.  
"Yes!" John groaned, sweat glistening on his body. "T-Tie my hands with something, Baby? Then stretch out my ass until I can't stand it anymore. Please!" John needed to give up his control after topping Sheamus the night before. He loved the sweet darkness that Randy could bring him. It was one thing that Sheamus was not able to give him due to his past. Randy ran his free hand slowly over John's spine.  
"You beg so sweetly for me...But I need to keep your hands free so you can use them to keep your cheeks spread." He kept his fingers deep as he moved near John's ear. "But just imagine it, Baby Boy...you needing to keep control...needing to keep your ass spread as it stretches farther and farther...you feel your hands moving ever so slightly farther apart because I am pushing your hole so fucking big that if I was to fuck it...who knows if even my massive cock would hit the bottom of it." He twitched his fingers buried in John's ass, waiting a response knowing that John loved being sexual tormented...because in the end he knew he would be tended to in some way. Granted in the past before they professed their love Randy may not of held John afterward...but both men were always satisfied.

"Y-Yes, Sir. I will keep my cheeks spread for you. W-Whatever you say." John was extremely turned on by the dark words Randy was speaking to him. Sexual torment that most men would avoid John always sought out. "You always make it hurt so good for me." John knew no matter if pain was involved, Randy always made certain that the mind-blowing pleasure was not far behind.  
"Good...very good." Randy husked in John's ear, his tongue tracing the outside of it slowly. He slowly pumped the three fingers again. "You realize you already have three fingers filling your ass already...I think I'm ready for one more to join them..." He slowly moved his body back down the bed. He grabbed the lube flipping the top to drizzle more of it down the crack of John's ass, his hand growing slick with the silky liquid. As he pulled back, he slipped his pinkie in with the others, the fingers currently positioned to take the least amount of space as he slowly pushed back in. He went as far in as the base of the fingers, before slowly pulling back out again, the space his hand made allowing John's ass to try to grow smaller again only to be slowly pushed wide with each pass of the large fingers.

"Your body opens so nicely for me...hmmm maybe another time I should video tape it so you can see it..." He continued to slowly pump the fingers in and out. Randy moaned at the feel and thoughts. "Or maybe a camera to a TV...so you can watch for yourself as your large ass gets filled more and more..." John groaned at Randy's words. Randy had never in all their times together used more than two fingers on him.  
"You have four fingers in my ass now?" John panted, hardly able to believe it. "Damn, Randy..."  
Randy lightly rubbed John's lower back. "Yep...all four of my fingers filling up that nice fat ass of yours..." He slowly pumped them more. "And you hardly seem to be breaking a sweat yet, Baby…You really are a sex crazed slut aren't you? My slut though...now lets see how you handle if I relax them some...more natural position."

When Randy pushed his hand forward that time he loosened the compacted position his fingers were in so they were now next to each other. He slowly moved in and out in the tight space feeling how John's inner walls twitched at the new stimulation. "So hot...you doing Ok, Baby Boy? Does the stretch feel good? Hmm wonder how you would handle your ass so full of my fingers if I was to wiggle them over your sweet spot?" Sensations were running through John that he had never felt before as the four fingers opened a little.  
"RANDY!" John gasped, fighting to keep his hands on his cheeks when his body wanted to react strongly. "Damn...feels so different...so full...I don't know if I can take them touching my sweet spot…may be too much." John panted, his chest heaving.  
"Awe...what happened to the strong, resilient Cena? Are you worried if I move the 'wrong way' and brush over it...you will just loose it? You worried if I pet inside you just right you will come undone and spray your cum all over my bed?" He gave a low growl. "It would be so easy...you at my mercy...I could just do it and you wouldn't be able to stop me anyway."

Now when Randy pushed into John's hot body he went far enough that just his thumb remained out. "So fucking hot you stretching around my hand like that...hmmm wonder if I could fit the thumb...god you would be so full how would I not hit that sweet spot then? You know how some guys can handle the whole hand in them?" He leaned rubbing John's back. "God, Baby...could you just picture what it would look like to push my hand so far that your ass would try to clamp around my wrist...like a giant fleshy butt plug filling you so much." He made short little bounces with the four fingers as he moaned at the idea.  
"D-Do it. Just fucking do it! I can't stop you. P-Put your thumb in! Have your whole hand stretching out my ass! The ass that belongs to you!" John was lost in such a fog of sexual lust that his body no longer registered any discomfort, only a fire spreading through his body, his cock rock hard and leaking pre-cum.

Randy released a primal like moan, his eyes closing as his mind took in John's total submission. He opened them again, taking in the sight of the sheen of sweat coating John's body. Randy applied even more lube as he started to work his thumb into the tight space. "Fuck, Babe..,"He had the thumb worked slowly in. He started to rub light circles on John's lower back. He leaned in slightly to place some weight as he slowly pushed his hand in more. Even if not physically stimulated sexually...mentally Randy's body wanted to explode, his own cock rock hard and dripping watching as John's ass spread more and more. He almost gave a gasp when his hand slipped past the tight ring it clamping around his wrist with a faint pop. "Oh fuck, Babe." Randy whispered his heart pounding. He didn't move for a moment...not even wiggling any fingers. His other hand slowly gliding up and down John's back. "Fuck, Babe. You are so hot...hot damn..."

"Oh my God, Randy! Fuuuck!" John's entire body shook as he felt so filled that he could hardly stand it. He could feel a few of the fingers rubbing against his prostate, his head dizzy from the pleasure. "M-Move your hand!" John screamed, his body trembling. "Please Randy, move your fingers to brush my sweet spot more! Feels so good!"  
"Your pleas are like music to me Baby Boy..." Randy moaned as he moved his hand ever so slightly inside John's body. He rotated his wrist his fingers almost mapping John's body until he found the spot that made John almost crawl from his skin and the walls tighten, "Ah, there we are Baby Boy." He used a few fingers to tap on it." Is that it there, Baby?" Randy almost shuttered, feeling how John's body twitched around his hand.

"DAMN! OH FUCK!" John could feel his body spasm as his cock exploded, coating the bed below with his powerful climax. John's world went black as he slumped to the bed, passed out, his body still shaking in after effects of his strong release, his ass clenching around Randy's hand.  
Randy was so heated as John cried out, but then how his body slumped and his hands releasing worried him. "John..." He silently cursed himself as he had to work one-handed to roll John onto his side. "Damn, Johnny..." John collapsing on his belly trapped Randy's hand good. He tried to work more lube into the space between John's cheeks. Using his free hand, he pulled up on the one cheek and worked to wiggle his hand free. He didn't want to stimulate John any more...but then again he might have felt better to get a reaction from John. He couldn't even attempt to check John till he was free.

John lay limp, faintly hearing Randy, but his body was too spent to move much. "Randy?" He mumbled, his words slurring. "I'm alright."  
Randy gave a faint sigh of relief hearing John's voice even drained. "Sorry if this hurts, Baby..." He worked to free himself. He just grabbed what he could near by to wipe his hand and wrist off before climbing up next to John. He held John rubbing his back, his voice a husky whisper. "God, you looked so good, Baby Boy...just so hot...mmmm...fuck...just rest...I'll be back..." He started to move from the bed.

"Where are you going?" John mumbled, reaching his hand out, catching only air. "You're still hard...Got to take care of you, Baby."  
Randy stopped heading for the bath room. "You're tired, Babe...I am sure you are sore even if you don't feel it yet..." He turned to look back at the bed. "Did you want to watch me...I don't want you to push yourself more..."  
"Yeah." John smiled faintly, even tired. "I want to watch you, Sweetheart. I want to watch you get off for me." Randy gave a moan, moving back to the bed climbing in next to John. He rolled onto his back, his cock standing hard and leaking.  
"Can you see the effect you have on me, Baby Boy..." He wrapped on hand around his cock, giving it a long stroke, the clearish liquid gathering on the tip. He gave a moan. "How hot you looked on display...when you just surrendered your body to me." He moaned again as he thrust his hips up in to his hand. "Fuck, Johnny, you just drive me wild." He gave a faint moan before wetting his lips.  
"Damn, Ran." John whispered weakly from his place on the bed, his body still feeling limp but satisfied. "You look so hot stroking your big cock for me. Damn."  
"Oh Johnny...Johnny...fuck..." Randy started panting harder as he stroked himself harder. "God, you just drive me so wild...Mmmmmm..." He started pumping his hips up, fucking into his hand as he moaned his ass tightened every time he thrust up. "God, you are so hot, Baby...so fucking hot...Oooooo"

"Put your finger in your ass, Baby." John suggested as he watched the sexy scene. "It will make you cum faster and so fucking hard. Believe me, I know." Randy's eyes almost wanted to roll in his head he was so unbelievably heated...he didn't know why he couldn't cum. He wanted to so badly...he so wanted John to see the full effect he had on him. His moans became almost whimpers. He heard John's suggestion...he remembered faintly asking a time for John to take him...but they didn't, why did the thought of his fingering his ass in front of John feel so taboo? He stuck two fingers in his mouth, slowly sucking on them as if it was a cock, his tongue pushing between them to coat them fully with his saliva. His heated whines of need continued as his eyes drifted to John's face as he watched him. John found the erotic sight sexy as hell. For the first time in his life, John had the fleeting urge to fuck Randy, to hear the sounds that he would make as he was taken. "Fuck yeah, Baby. Push those fingers in your ass. Let me see you fuck yourself on them." John moaned, not knowing why he was saying such things to his Viper.

Randy was almost in a heated trance as he pulled his knees back so he could take the fingers slick with his saliva and reach behind him and between his cheeks. He brushed over the opening before he lowered his ass onto his own finger. "Oh fuck , Baby." He moaned. He rolled his hips, bucking them so one direction drove his cock into one hand, the other plunging his fingers into his ass. Deep moans rolled from his lips as he gained a rhythm. He started to get faster. "Fuck, Baby." Sweat coated his exposed flesh more as the needy cries grew heavier, louder. He began to pant heavier as his climax grew closer. It all felt so taboo...jerking off in front of John like he was...then to be fucking his own ass in front of him too; he knew he must have looked like a total slut...a complete wanton slut...so dirty...but it felt oh so good it was driving him crazy. Why did his body seem to want to deny him? Then he had a thought. "Ba-bay...ki-kiss me...pl-please need yo-you some way..."


	87. Chapter 87

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John knew what Randy needed from him and after Sheamus he was no longer too afraid to give it. He pushed Randy down on his back gently, removing his boyfriend's fingers to replace them with his own. "Fuck, you look so hot fingering yourself for me. I just had to feel how tight that firm ass was for myself. Cum for me, Ran. Cum for your Baby Boy." John claimed Randy's lips in a hard kiss while fucking his Viper with his fingers, searching for Randy's sweet spot. Randy moaned hard in the kiss as John's fingers could probe deeper then he could. He was entering a sense of pure bliss, not only the kiss but to feel John probing his body. His body shuttered with delight as he came hard and fast all over his abs. His ass clenched tight around John's fingers. His mouth broke from John's as his back arched with a deep moan pouring from him lips, until his back finally collapsed back to the bed. John pulled his finger from Randy's ass and climbed up beside him on the bed. Giving Randy a wicked smile he brought his fingers to his lips, tasting Randy on them. "Delicious." He mumbled, licking each finger. He then bent down and began to lap up Randy's release off his tanned abs, like a dog lapping up cold water.

"Damn Baby Boy...behind that boyish smile is a devil's grin..." John simply winked at Randy playfully as he licked up every drop of the cum coating the Viper's toned abs. Randy's body shivered at the feel of John's tongue bathing his chest, the mixed salty taste of his cum and his sweat. "I taste good to you, Baby Boy? Hmmm?" He lightly ran his hand over John head. John nodded, finishing up and resting his head on Randy's chest in exhaustion.  
"You always taste good to me, Baby. I could suck your cock all day long until you are milked dry." John raised his tired head to plant a kiss on one of Randy's dark nipples. Randy fought back a low moan.  
"Your lips feel like a live wire on my skin, Babe...And I am drained...I so needed to feel you...th-thank you." He continued to stroke John's head. "I didn't even know you had energy to kiss me...let alone...mmmm."  
"Me neither." John chuckled as his eyes fluttered shut. "You just looked so damn sexy panting and fucking yourself on your fingers like that. You missed your calling, Babe. You should have been a porn star."

Randy moved his hand from John's head to his shoulder just to hold him lightly hearing the sleep slowly entering John's voice. "Looked so good you just had to get a piece hmmm..." He gave a silent chuckle that rumbled his chest lightly. "Let's rest, Baby Boy. I'm sure we both will be famished when we get up."  
John's eyes drifted closed. "Ok, Baby. Sleep first, food later." He was sound asleep in only a few seconds, his breathing growing deep and regular.  
The faintest of smiles touched Randy's lips as sleep claimed him as well, feeling John was where he belonged, in his bed...in his arms...just them.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hotel, Sheamus took his shower for the day before dressing in grey sweat pants and one of his signature t-shirts. Putting on sneakers, he made sure he had his key before heading to the restaurant for breakfast. He ordered a good hardy meal, washing it all with some coffee. He sat there for a bit, enjoying the calm. Being Thursday there still was not many fans around and even much of the roster hadn't shown yet because of the house shows. Once his hunger was tended to and now full belly settled, he made his way to the gym. There were TVs mounted on the wall. Currently alone he walked over to see what he might be able to put on for just background noise. He made a wise choice to remain clear of the treadmill and just work with some of the free weights the hotel had available.

He stopped when he just had a feeling of being watched. He set the dumb bells down before turning. Drew was standing there, leaning against the wall, his left leg bent with his foot propped on the wall. He was dressed in a pair of black track pants and sneakers, his shirt was draped over his shoulder.  
"Hey Shea."  
"Drew...ye 'ere early."  
"Aye, a down side of being little more than a jobber at times."  
"Ye will get a shot in time, ye can still hope, Yer a good worker."  
"Thanks, Man...glad one of us is getting a push." He looked down a moment then back at Sheamus, moving some of the hair from his face. "Bit surprised to see ye 'ere, if I may be honest. Since we are in yer partner's home town I be thinking ye would be staying at his place."

Even if he tried to hide it the look on Sheamus' face spoke volumes to Drew. The younger man moved off the wall, walking over toward Sheamus looking around. "Problems?"  
"That is none of yer concern."  
"Come on...talk to me...who else ye have right now?" He could see Sheamus debating his words. "He wasn't there Monday."  
Sheamus' head snapped up to look at Drew. "He was...I had asked 'im to check on something for me..."  
"Right...he left ye...feeling scared...or was he too blind to see it?" Sheamus lowered his eyes, turning his head.  
"This isn't the place to talk of this..."  
"Fine we can go back to yer room."  
Sheamus turned to look back at him.

"What...I don't think ye want Heath's nosy self listening in on our talk."  
"Nay..." He gave a faint sigh. "It's ok...come on." Sheamus headed for the door and Drew followed him, He kept just a few paces behind him, not minding the view at all. When they reached the room, Sheamus swiped his key letting Drew in first. Drew moved to lean against the desk.  
"Ok. Talk to me Mo Chroí."  
"Don't call me that."  
"Why it is true."  
"NO."  
"Don't be so pig-headed."

"Ye lost the right to that name when ye left..."  
"If I remember correctly, I left because ye pushed me away!" Sheamus looked down. "Ye know it is the damned truth...so ye may not feel ye deserve it...but ye are Mo Chroí...and for that I hate to see yours hurting. Talk to me...what happened between ye and Randy?"  
Sheamus lowered his head. "I freaked him out...kicked me out."  
"He tossed ye out...what ye me-" Drew cocks his head looking. "Take yer shirt off a moment."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Come on...what is the big deal, it not like myself and the rest of the free world hasn't seen ye without a shirt."  
"But..."  
"But what...yer embarrassed to take it off in private for a friend...or is it for the reason I already suspect?"  
"Ye know t'was three days ago."  
"So...Come on, Man...just remove the bloody thing."

"OK FINE…" Fire burned in Sheamus eyes as he removed the shirt showing Drew the lack of marks that should have been on his body. "AYE YE ARE RIGHT...HAPPY?"  
"Actually no..." He moved walking over to Sheamus. "Yer not happy...yer hurting...why would I be happy over that?"  
Sheamus felt his throat growing tight. looking down with a sigh. "We are through Drew."  
"Do we need to be though? We both know the hazards and how to avoid it...Please, Shea...come back to me...Ye know I won't abandon ye."

Sheamus felt his heart sink slightly. That was exactly how he felt about Randy. Sheamus' mind lost in thought a moment. His eyes grew wide when the next clear thought in his head was Drew's lips on his on a soft sensual manner. Sheamus placed his hands on Drew's chest shoving the younger man back and headed for the door. "OUT...GET OUT...How...How dare ye..."He couldn't believe the audacity of Drew then seeing the almost satisfied smirk to Drew's lips, Sheamus couldn't help but feel an aroused shiver thinking now much alike Drew and Randy could both look and act at times.  
Drew headed for the door leaving, "Ye know how to find me Mo Chroí if ye change yer mind." He then headed down the hall. Sheamus was shaken some by the whole encounter. He went to pour a cup of the tea and sat down. He didn't even notice Drew dropped his shirt when he shoved him.


	88. Chapter 88

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Meanwhile at Randy's house, John tossed in Randy's bed, caught up in a nightmare. John rarely had bad dreams but this was so real it broke his heart.

* * *

_John was with Randy and Sheamus, being held lovingly by both men. Randy had his arms wrapped around John from behind and Sheamus in front, a perfect circle of love. Suddenly, Sheamus was grabbed from behind by another man, pulling him away from John. John could not see his face, only hear the man's seductive words as he lured his Irish lover away into the shadows with him. "Shea, Sweets! Come back!" John reached out in desperation to his vanishing lover. Randy held John in a tight, possessive hold from behind, his arms strong as iron._  
_"No. We don't need him." Randy growled in John's ear. "Let him go. It's just you and me now, Baby Boy. Fuck him."_  
_"NO!" John fought to pull free. "Randy, I need him! I need you both! Please!"_  
_"He is gone, John. Just be thankful to be free of his hold on you. I'm keeping him from you for your own good, Baby." Randy began pulling John in the opposite direction that Sheamus had been pulled in. Despair gripped John's heart such as he had never known. He felt pulled in two._  
_"No! We need him, Randy! He needs us! Three parts to a whole! Shea, Come back! Come back please!"_

* * *

John thrashed in his sleep, sweat drenching his body and tears falling from his closed eyes. "No! No! Come back!" Randy jumped, hearing John scream. His heart jumped in his chest as his eyes flew open. Looking over, he saw John's distressed state. He was screaming in his sleep. He moved closer to John, trying you pull him closer. "Shhh...Johnny...come on Johnny...it's ok...It's ok, Baby Boy...you're having bad dream...It's ok I have you..." John's eyes opened slowly, wet from his tears. He looked through blurry eyes to see Randy's concerned face. Realizing it had all been a bad dream, John fought to bring his shattered emotions under control. His heart was pounding so loudly he feared Randy could hear it.  
"It's ok." He mumbled, wiping the wetness from his face. "Just a bad dream."  
"I see that, Baby." Randy lightly stroked John's face before leaning close to kiss his cheek taking in the saltiness of the tears. "You sure you are ok? You remember what it was about?"

John grew silent. He remembered all too well. It felt as real to him as anything in real life. He debated lying to Randy, something he rarely did, but just could not after how close they had become. "Yes, I remember." John's voice grew quieter. "But you wouldn't want to hear about it."  
Randy sat up in the bed and coaxed John to lay against him. "Ok, Baby Boy...you were yelling no...and someone to come back..." He took a deep breath. "Me or him?"  
"Him." John all but whispered, almost afraid to speak his lover's name out loud. "I was with you both...felt so loved...You were both holding me, loving me. S-Someone was pulling him away from me. I tried to reach for him but..." John paused, afraid of facing Randy's wrath.

Randy lightly rubbed John's side in hopes to calm him down. "Someone took him?" Even if he didn't mean to and even less so realized it there was a hint of worry to his voice.  
"Y-Yeah it felt so real, Ran." John calmed a little at Randy's touch, thankful that his boyfriend sounded slightly concerned. "I couldn't see his face but he was pulling Shea away, whispering words in this soothing voice, like he was trying to lure him away with him. I-I never dream real shit like that, Ran." John purposely left the part about Randy holding him back and the things he had said to him. Randy gave a faint sigh...if read it was slightly relief.  
"Ok...but didn't seem a threat...what you worried because I left him...he may leave you too?" Not that Randy would have minded.

"No." John almost snapped, his voice harsher than he intended. He was a little pissed that Randy could not see why he was so upset. Did he not realize how much he loved and needed Shea in his life? "It's ok. Just a fucking bad dream. Let's just forget about it. It probably didn't mean shit."  
"OK Baby Boy...I'm sorry...You are right I am sure...it is just the stress of everything...that's all." He tilted his head so he could lean down, kissing John lightly. "I am sure everything is fine. How about a shower then something to eat?"  
"Yeah, that sounds nice, Babe." John wanted something, anything to take his mind off the dream. "We are dirty boys in need of a shower, aren't we?" He attempted a naughty smile.

"That we are, Baby Boy." Randy moved almost slithered from under John's body until he could place himself on top, their bodies flushed. "Shame I don't think they make enough soap for how dirty we are though. "He leaned down kissing John a little harder than the last few times, his tongue brushing over John's bottom lip. John wrapped his arms around Randy, enjoying the kiss. He opened his mouth, granting Randy's sinful tongue the entrance it desired. What was it about Randy that made John want to forget everything but the taste of him, the feel of him? Randy gave a low groan against John's lips as his tongue slowly took in the taste, feel and shape of John's mouth. He gave a faint moan, rolling his hips against John's, their cocks between their hard bodies...at least he was already getting hard again.  
John let out an almost needy whimper as he felt Randy's hardening cock rubbing against his own. He had almost forgotten in the presence of Sheamus how much of a sex addict Randy truly was. It seemed like the more the Viper got, the more he wanted from John. The two men had wrecked many a hotel room over the years, the room thick with the smell of sex, sweat, and their own unresolved feelings.

John broke the kiss, panting for air as he felt all the blood rushing to his own shaft. "Fucking sex addict." He gasped out, his blue eyes darkening with lust. Randy gave small sexy grunts as he ground more against John. He brushed his lips against John's neck.  
"You never complained before...I remember a time we couldn't tell who had the stronger appetite..." He nibbled lightly on his flesh. "You want me to stop, Baby...or you want me to throw your legs around me and drive hard into what I am sure is a loosened ass even hours later?" Randy moaned lustfully at the memory of spreading John's ass nice and wide. John raised his head to look at Randy with fire in his eyes, the vein on the side of his neck popping.  
"Fucking pound me, Orton." For a moment the sweet John was gone, replaced by the lustful, needy John of years ago when both of their young bodies had almost exploded from the sexual tension between them with only one heated look.

Randy moved next to John so the older man could move his legs. Just to make sure, Randy still probed John briefly with his fingers. The hole a little loose still but very slick. He removed his fingers and true to his words drove his cock in balls deep in one thrust. He moaned, feeling John's heat surrounding his cock in one go. "Fucking hot bitch aren't you?" He moaned as he shifted his weight to lean over John's as he went straight to a hard and fast pounding. "Fucking bitch can't get enough of my cock can you?"  
"Just shut the fuck up and pound me, Stud." John quipped back, mischief sparkling in his eyes. "You do have a fucking big cock. I knew you were good for something." He gave Randy a big grin, loving the aggression he could bring out in his boyfriend.

"Something...I'm good at a lot of things..." Randy pushed to see exactly how flexible he could make John. Rolling John's hips up so he was almost pinned up on his shoulders. He panted and moaned as he drove his cock harder and faster, his hands pushing down and gripping John's shoulders. "Fuck you're a resistant bitch...take a pounding and come back for more...If I could live in bed with you wrapped around me I would." John loved their playful banter. He could say things to Randy that would have hurt his more sensitive Irish lover.  
"Would you?" John gasped with each hard thrust from Randy, loving the hard pace the Viper had set. "Be kind of hard to explain why the WWE champion never showed up for the pay per view because his boyfriend fucked him into unconsciousness. My body used and exhausted from being filled by your hard cock all day long."

"Mmm but a nice way to go out isn't it..." Randy's mouth was in an almost feral snarl his teeth bared as he bore down loving every feel, every sound from John's body. "Now that would be an interesting scandal for the boss to try to cover up. 'Two top wrestlers found dead clenched in sexual act.' Yeah wonder how that would be spun to save face.." He almost laughed. John was getting ready to make another witty remark when Randy's cock slightly changed angles and hit his prostate dead on.  
"Oh fuck!" He moaned out, his back arching slightly, all his sarcasm forgotten. "That's it, Randy! That's the spot! Keep thrusting right there, Baby! Please!" John felt his cock throbbing and he reached down to begin jerking it to the rhythm of Randy's thrusts. Randy groaned, feeling John's walls twitch as he hit the spot. He kept brushing the same spot, his eyes watching John's face as it twisted one moment and his hand jerking his cock the next. Randy's pants grew quicker and stronger as he was chasing his own climax, sweat dripping from his face onto John's body. He couldn't even form words at this point his head just nodding, telling, almost silently begging John to lose control and cum...

John gave his cock a few more jerks before one hard thrust from Randy pushed him over the edge of his climax, moaning as he felt his hand filling with his sticky release. "Fuck! So good, Baby! Mmmmm!"  
"You look so good like that..." Randy panted. A bit of a smirk as he bit his bottom lip. He pulled loose from John's body and gave his own cock as few good hard tugs before he came himself spraying his own essence over John's toned body. "Oh yeah you really look good like that Baby Boy..." He lowered John back down and then ran his tongue slowly over John's chest, lapping up traces of both of them. "Mmmm...want a taste, Baby?"

"Hell yes I do." John took in deep breaths, his heart racing and his body exhausted after the pounding it had just endured. Randy went back over parts of John's body to pick up more of their sexual flavor before moving to kiss John deeply, his hands cupping John's face as he slid his tongue into John's hungry mouth to give him a full taste. He gave a low moan as he pulled away. "Ok. I think we can really use that shower and some food now..." He smirked "Do we trust ourselves to share?"  
"That's up to you, Ran. But I promise to be good. I'm too fucking tired for another round right now." John groaned as he climbed from the bed and went to stand up. "Damn, I must be getting old."  
"Time does that to us all, Johnny...I will...try to behave." Randy made his way to the bathroom, pulling John along with him to wash.

"Damn right you will." John teased, laughing. "If you even come near me with your viper I'll kick your ass. My poor abused ass has earned a rest." The two men laughed as they started their shower, enjoying their time together, for the moment all their problems long forgotten.


	89. Chapter 89

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Sheamus was watching TV trying not to dwell on the fact that John had not contacted him yet or about Drew kissing him. He would be a fool or dead if he said he did not like the attention at least some, what person would not? But it was wrong though...He still loved Randy and just had to be patient that Randy reacted out of anger...maybe fear and would come back to him once his brain processed everything. Then on top of that he was already with John...why didn't he tell Drew about John? He could only think of one simple fact...yeah people knew he was with Randy...broke up with Randy and a day or so later they find he is with John...Talk about either rebound, being easy...or he was cheating on Randy and none of those were true.

His phone started ringing, he quickly grabbed it hoping it was John...or maybe Randy himself asking him back. "Hello..." His face fell, hearing Hunter's voice. "Nay, Hunter Sir, ye didn't catch me at a bad time...So what can I help ye for fella...um, that shouldn't be a problem Sir...actually I am nay fully sure were they be up to...I am at the main host hotel for this weekend...they are Randy's, Hunter Sir...Just needed some space...no offense, Sir that is not exactly any of yer business..." He tried not to sigh. "It won't affect work any...we know how to be professional...aye I can be there, Hunter Sir...actually no...um thank ye, Sir...aye not problem...bye." He hung up the phone and got out of the bed getting dressed in faded jeans and one of his signature t-shirts since it was an event for kids he just got called in to help with. He was glad for the distraction. Sheamus went in the bathroom to spike up his hair and add just a splash of cologne. He slipped his sneakers on, grabbed the keys, phone and then headed for the lobby figuring he would tend to the disorganized bed when he returned.

* * *

John was sitting at a cozy restaurant with Randy after their shower together. Both men were starving as they looked over the menu. "Damn, I'm tempted to order two of everything off the menu." John teased. "Everything looks damn good to me."  
Randy gave a silent chuckle. "I know you worked an appetite up, John...but damn." He took a sip of the water that was poured when they sat down. John grinned at Randy, winking, then went back to studying the menu in his hand.  
"I think I'll have a steak, a baked potato, a salad and iced tea. That sounds good." John put his menu down and waited for the waiter to return.  
"Yeah that actually does sound really good. Need to recharge the batteries." Randy gave a smirk as the waiter came over. When asked if they were ready, the agreed. Randy got his streak medium-well, thousand island for the dressing on the salad.  
John ordered his steak medium with Italian dressing for his salad. After the waiter had left, John looked at Randy and sighed. "I really hate to eat and run, Ran, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to get back to my hotel room after we are done." John took a drink of water, hoping Randy would not get angry at his words.

"Yeah..." Randy lowered his eyes some. He had so hoped he had chipped away on this hold Sheamus had over John. He now saw it would take more time. The hold grabbed John so fast, how long until it weakened? "I understand." Even if he didn't, it sounded good to his ears. John sighed, looking away in frustration. Was this the way it was going to be? Was he going to feel guilty every time he left one lover for the other? The look in Randy's eyes said it all. The stress was starting to give him a headache. Randy kept his voice low to not draw attention. "I am sorry I can't play the role of being happy over the situation...would you want me to send you off with a smile on my face?"

"No, but this is damn hard on me." John spoke in a soft voice but his tone was angry. "No matter who I am with I'm always left feeling guilty. Like I'm abandoning the other person." John looked away, blinking back an angry tear that threatened to fall in the public place.  
"And you are trying to make it sound like this is easy for me? Sitting by while..." Randy shook his head. "This is not the place for this conversation."  
"You're right. It's not." John looked down at the table in silence, wishing that his food would arrive soon. Sadly what should have been a fun meal out with 'a friend' quickly turned into a stressful situation. A short time later, the salads were delivered first for them to enjoy while the steaks cooked. Randy kept his mouth shut trying not to stew over it as he ate.

John looked down at his salad, eating in silence. He had never felt so ill at ease with Randy before. His boyfriend was becoming too possessive and John just needed some air. He ate his salad, wishing the tense meal was finished. About ten minutes later, the main course arrived. Randy still ate in silence, the witty banter gone. Some how convincing to bring John into their relationship allowed Randy's eyes to open to what Shea was...but in doing so poisoned John's mind. He wish he knew what to do to have John see what he saw. He knew to say anything would only drive John away more.  
John ate quickly, a lump forming in his throat. Was this how it would be from now on every time he went back to Shea? How much stress could he handle without breaking? Not a single word had been spoken between them since the meal began.

Nearing the end of the meal, Randy finally spoke. "You coming back...or hailing a cab from here?"  
"I think hailing from here. It's getting late and I have a stop to make on my way to the hotel." John had no desire to get into an argument with Randy at his house. Best to let the bad feelings cool for now.  
"Ok, Man.." Randy took a few bites of his food, nearing the end. "Just contact me and let me know you got back ok?"  
"Sure." John nodded as he finished his meal, pushing his plate aside.  
Randy called the waiter over for the check and to also wrap the rest of his meal. "Let me wait with you at least."  
John gave Randy a small smile. "Sure. I'd like that." Once the check got settled the two guys headed outside for John to make his phone call. A bench outside the restaurant gave the guys a place to sit while they waited.  
John made his call and sat, his broad shoulders slumped a little as he leaned forward, his hands clasped together, worry showing on his normally boyish face, making him seem much older than normal.

Randy noticed but didn't want to say it...he had a feeling it was the stress of the situation already getting to John or he was thinking about that dream and worrying if Shea was either ok or even there. Randy knew he would have to talk to Sheamus the question would be when. John turned and looked at Randy, giving him a small smile. "I'll miss you." He said softly, honesty shining in his eyes. "I really will. I wish I could have you with me all the time."  
Randy hung his own head. "You don't want to hear it, John. I am sure you know what I want to say though."  
John looked around. Seeing no one at the moment, he took Randy's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'll be thinking of you." He released Randy's hand before any onlookers would notice two famous wrestlers holding hands.  
"Same...not the same though...will I see you again before Sunday..." Randy tried to laugh "Or your going to be protecting yourself from anymore snake bites?"

John laughed, feeling a little better. He loved his boyfriend's deep laugh. He leaned forward, his tone soft. "You know that I could never go that long without seeing you. I thought maybe we could meet somewhere soon." He gave Randy a mischievous smirk. "You could help me with another role play. I want to be abducted, thrown in the back of your Hummer and driven to your house. Where the Viper can do any disturbing thing to me that his black heart desires."  
Randy pursed his lips in that slightly lopsided smirk. "With only two days before Extreme...I think we both need to get our head on the matches...you with a Last Man Standing...and me with an Extreme Rules against Show. At some point, Johnny...maybe not this trip though. Ok...I promise I will though."

"Ok." John agreed, trying not to show his disappointment. "Another time." He sighed. "It will be nice to get back in the ring again. I miss the adrenaline rush and the fans."  
"Just think...well never mind..." Randy tried not to sigh.  
"What?" John asked, his curiosity aroused. "What were you going to say?"  
Randy ran a hand over his head, almost scrubbing the back of it in thought, before giving a sigh. "Just that you can maybe look forward to a nice post show celebration...but...well...we are all set to win...you may of already made plans."  
"Nope, no plans." John gave Randy a smile. "You were the first to ask. So, it's a date then." Just as John finished, his cab pulled up in front of the restaurant. He stood up. "Well, there's my ride, Ran. I got to go I guess."  
"K...see you round, John." Randy stood up, patting John's back before he headed for the car. A small smile was hidden on his lips.


	90. Chapter 90

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John had the cab take him to a jewelry store that he had looked up online that did custom engraving. He went inside and picked out a simple silver dog tag to match the one that contained the names of his family. He tried to act casual as he handed the paper to the engraver, showing him what he wanted engraved, for once not caring what others thought of him. When it was done, John held it up, loving how delicate the script read. On the front of the tag: RKO My First Love: The Viper's Venom Runs Deep and on the flip side: My Celtic Warrior: Forever His Angel. John paid and walked outside, pulling the chain from around his neck and replacing one of his tags with the new tag, kissing it, before tucking it under his shirt, next to his heart. Getting into the cab, he headed back to the hotel.

Once back at the hotel, John headed for his shared room with Sheamus. He opened the door to find the room seemingly empty and the bed in disarray. "Shea?" He called out, heading for the bathroom. "You here?" When he was met with silence, John figured that his Irish lover must have gone to work out. He sat on the bed and sent out a text._ #In our room. What are you up to? Hope you are not working out too much. See you soon. Angel#_

* * *

Sheamus was in the middle of being pinned down by a bunch of kids at a local event. One of the many anti-bullying event WWE helped with through the year. He had no problem interacting with the kids and loved it. He knew some stars that would go and talk with them, answer questions, maybe sign autographs and pose for pictures. He enjoyed getting to their level at times just as long as the kids parents were fine with it. He lost track of the number of times his head was placed in attempted headlock by the little arms. Of course he played a good sport and pretended to be effected by the moves. It was hosted at a youth center and there was a small casual dinner planned. Once the event was over Sheamus was taken back to the hotel and made his way back to the room, a large smile plastered on his lips and the occasional chuckle to himself as he thought of the kids' faces.

* * *

John sat on the bed with pain filled eyes, looking down at a shirt he held in his hand as he sat on the unmade bed. A shirt that was nowhere near his or Shea's size and smelled of strange cologne and a man's scent he did not recognize. When he heard the door open, John raised his head to look at his returning lover. Sheamus gave an amused chuckle as he opened the door, the sound floating into the room. He shut the door then turned with a wide smile plastering his lips still. He saw John sitting on the bed. The smile faltered slightly seeing the look on John's face. "Everything ok, Angel?" The smile turning to a look of worry as he headed toward him.

"You seem damn happy. I see you didn't miss me too much." John spoke quietly, his heart breaking with each word. He held up the shirt. "Or maybe you were too busy to miss me? Is that it?" Sheamus stopped where he was and looked. He was honestly taken back by John's words. He looked at the black shirt John was holding.  
"Of course I missed ye, Angel..." He huffed a sigh "And what if it don't involve ye...ye don't wish me to be smiling?" He closed his eyes then shook his head. He wasn't going to go there he wanted it from John's own lips. "What is yer problem?" He opened his eyes, trying to control the fire that wanted to burn in them. "Ya go off for the day...I am sure ye had a grand old-time of it too...and because I am not here when ye get back ye are getting pissed at me?!"

"You bastard." John's voice trembled in rage. "You actually think that little of me? That I would want you to sit around sad and alone while I'm gone? I was the one that told you to go work out and enjoy yourself." He threw the shirt at Sheamus. "Are you honestly going to stand there and tell me that shirt belongs to you? Because it sure as hell doesn't belong to me." John turned his head to hide angry tears burning in his eyes, blinking them away.  
Sheamus bend down to pick up the shirt thrown at him. Holding it up that was when he remembered earlier that day. "Yer right, Angel...this isn't mine. I hate to think ye are thinking what I have a feeling ye may be...if the roles reversed...There was someone here...but nothing happened. Well...Almost nothing...I was kissed...but I didn't return it...I shoved them away from me."

He sighed tossing the shirt aside. "They came up with me from the gym to talk...I was upset about Randy...they noticed...they said they just wanted to talk. My mind just wandered a moment...next I knew they were kissing me...I swear I did not return their affection. The shirt was draped over their shoulder." He felt his throat getting tight. "Pl-please An-Angel...lo-look at me...let me know ye are hearing me...be-believe me." Tears welled up in his eyes, wondering if Drew was right...would he be abandoned again. John looked at Sheamus, a little of his anger fading, replaced by a deep sense of sorrow.

"Another man kissed you?" He asked, a lump forming in his throat. "I had a dream at Randy's that a man was pulling you away from me. I woke up screaming for you to come back...but you wouldn't." John paused a moment to collect his emotions. "Shea, If you want me to go. If I was only a package deal that went with Randy, just say so. I know we haven't been together very long. But I thought we shared something special." Sheamus felt like he was shaking as he moved closer to John again. He fell to his knees before John his head on John's lap as his strong arms wrapped again John's waist, tears falling form his eyes, even if unknowingly John's words told Sheamus he had already lost Randy. "We do...we do...pl-please...pl-please, Angel...pl-please do-don't fly away on me..." His strong voice near sobs "I-I di-didn't me-mean fo-for it to happen...pl-please fo-forgive me..."

John could feel the sincerity from Sheamus and he knew that his love was telling him the truth. Some would call him a lovesick fool for trusting with the evidence there...but he somehow did. "It's ok, I believe you, Sweets. It's forgotten." John stroked the distressed Sheamus' hair, feeling the gel used to spike it up. "As long as you want me, I'm not going anywhere."  
"Thank ye, Angel...Thank ye.." Sheamus moved so he was still kneeling but facing John. He took his hands to cup John's face moving to kiss him lightly tears still wetting his face. He then gulped looking down. "Ye had... a dream I was taken...they may have wanted to, Angel...but as I said I didn't return their affection...honestly think...I was taken in it...did you see me leave freely?" He kissed him again softly before moving to sit next to him on the bed.

"You were being pulled, but not exactly against your will either. The man was speaking softly, seducing you to go away with him. I screamed and reached for you but...Randy held me back. Said it was better this way. T-that you had some sort of hold on me." John pulled Sheamus close. "Why didn't you answer my text? I was looking for you."  
"If I do, Angel...I am nay trying...do...do ye t-think I am doing something to ye?" He pulled away to stand when John mentioned the text. He pulled his phone out. "I was called for a public event tonight...I had it off." He turned it back on waiting for it to load. "Be sort of bad taste to be out with the public and deal with calls. Ye know how it is." He looked at the message.

"Nay I worked out this morning...which lead to...well that mess...Hunter called me asking if I was free for some work tonight." He gave a sigh, sitting back down. "That twas why I was happy when I cam in, Angel...twas a Be A Star youth event...I was being a clown for a bunch a lil ones. Ye know joking, pretending to wrestle with them...Twas just a bunch of munchkins making me laugh... "

"N-No I don't think that, Shea. It's all in Randy's head. But how do you explain my dream right at the time when the guy kissed you? We have to be...connected somehow." John looked at Sheamus, searching his eyes for answers. Sheamus set his phone to the side.  
"Who knows, Angel...Anything is possible I guess." He wrapped his arm around John's shoulders. "Maybe that why I open to ye so easily about things...when I just couldn't with Randy...maybe there is some deep connection between us...and I will be honest the fella may have tried a lil sweet talk...and sadly also my insecurities...I am not going away though, Angel...I can still try to hope a place for all three of us...even though that does seem more and more doubtful doesn't it?"

John looked at his boyfriend, debating how much should be said. He hated to see his Celtic Warrior in pain. "Do you want the truth, Sweets?" He asked, hesitation in his voice.  
"Yer tone already tells me ye agree...ye don't see it..." Shea lowered his head, just wanting to bury it in his hands but he didn't want to let go of John to do it.  
"I'm sorry, Sweets. Truly I am. You know how stubborn Randy can be. He might come around. Right now he's got it in his head that I am the love he's overlooked all these years and you are trying to control me." John stroked Sheamus' hand soothingly. "He actually was a little pissed when I told him I was leaving to come back and see you."  
"Aye." He said it softly with a sigh. "I nay want to make ye pick between us, Angel..." Sheamus gulped a little. "If I need to deal with seeing yer face on camera...th-then I will..." He heaved a sigh. "Us three such business schedules...how would ye...well keep up..."


	91. Chapter 91

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John felt a painful tightening in his chest at the idea of not seeing Sheamus anymore. "You let me work that out." He leaned close to his lover, desperation in his voice. "Kiss me, Sweets?" Sheamus turned toward John. His free hand brushed John's face as he leaned in to kiss him. As they kissed, he leaned John back on the bed , leaning over him slightly. The kiss lingered between them for a while before Sheamus pulled back, looking down at John a soft smile trying to tug at his lips.  
"I love ye, Angel...I just wish ye safe, healthy and happy...He leaned down, wrapping an arm over John's body as he buried his face in the crook of John's neck taking in the warmth of the skin and his soft scent that was his.

John held Sheamus, enjoying their closeness. He sighed in contentment, closing his eyes as he breathed in the Irishman's cologne. "You know I'm jealous of you getting to play with those kids, right? I love going to those events." Sheamus chuckled against John's neck.  
"Well maybe next time, Angel...next time." He started to place gentle kisses along John's neck. "I did miss ye fiercely, Angel...Yer voice, yer touch...just being near ye...but we need to be used to it some with the travels. We never know when we will be on different paths." He placed a few more soft kisses along John's neck.  
"I know I just hate it." John moaned softly at the gentle assault on his neck. "I guess we can't be together every moment...but damn how I wish that we could."

"Aye...such a lovely thought...but even with just work that is not a possibility. Then to factor another person..." Sheamus sat up, removing his shirt tossing it towards the suitcases. John gulped taking in the pale skin.  
"You are damn hot, Sweets. I love your strong chest." He grinned. "I know, I know. I'm such a chick." Sheamus blushed slightly as he laid back on the bed, resting his hands behind his head.  
"Well then...why don't come here and admire it a little closer?"  
"Don't mind if I do." John crawled over to Sheamus and began to place soft kisses all over the pale chest. He let his tongue trail over the soft skin, worshipping his lover's upper body with his mouth.

Sheamus gave a content sigh over his love's playful nature. "Feels good getting me own brand of worship." He chuckled, some of the movement and sounds vibrating his chest as John's baths the skin with his mouth. John pulled off his own shirt and tossed it aside, his dog tags dangling down as he bent over Sheamus' chest, the cool metal meeting warm skin. A faint shiver, feeling the cooling sensation. The light in the room reflected off the tags. He noticed one didn't have the black silencer on it. "Ye got the new one, Angel?"  
"Yeah. Just today." John pulled the chain from around his neck to show Sheamus the side with his inscription on it. "Now I can have you with me wherever I go." He smiled. "You already were anyway."

Sheamus took one hand from under his head to place it under the tags. He lifted his head to kiss them softly before releasing them. "Very sweet, Angel..."  
As Randy's side came into view, John gave a short gasp. "Oh shit! I promised Randy I would text him as soon as I got back to the hotel." He gave Sheamus a quick kiss. "Just let me do that, Sweets and I'll be right with you." John climbed from the bed and picked up his cell phone, quickly typing a message. _#Got back ok. Sorry so late sending text. Miss you already. Yours.#_ Pushing the send button, John climbed back in bed, sitting his dog tags on the nightstand along with his phone.

* * *

Randy heard the text and went to look. He just rolled his eyes feeling the delay must have been caused by Shea's influence of John...he kept debating him talking to the guy about John...a compromise would need to be reached.

* * *

Sheamus grabbed John as he climbed back on the bed. He guided John so he was on top of him. "I just love the feel of ye on me...so warm and comforting." John chuckled, laying his head on Sheamus' chest.  
"That's funny, you are the only one to say I feel good on top of them." He teased, smiling lightly. "Randy can't wait to have me underneath him, writhing and moaning."  
"Well I admit yer good like that too, Angel..." Sheamus wrapped his arms around John, rubbing his back. "Damn it, Angel...I guess ye feel good with me anyway." He chuckled lightly. John laid still, just enjoying Sheamus rubbing his back. Randy would have fucked him silly by now. Possibly several times over. It felt oddly relaxing just to be touched and held, although he loved everything Randy gave him.

"Well, John, while I would love to lay and hold ye all night until we fall into a blissful sleep...I think I could do with a shower...Scrapping with a bunch of kids can give ye one good workout." Sheamus moved his hands.  
"Don't I know it." John laughed, rolling off Sheamus. "Go ahead and get your shower, Sweetheart." He reached down and pulled off his socks and shoes to relax. "You hungry, Sweets? I could call room service." Sheamus made his way off the bed.  
"Well, they fed me at the event...Hmmm" He seemed to be debating. "If yer getting something for yerself...surprise me." He kicked off his own shoes before heading for the bathroom John debated if he wanted anything. They both had eaten dinner already. Smiling, he called and ordered them dessert. Two large banana split sundaes with chocolate syrup, whipped cream and cherries. He turned a good movie on the TV and waited for his boyfriend to get through showering. John frowned as he realized that Randy had not answered his text so he grabbed his phone and sent another. _#You pissed at me? If so, I'm sorry, Babe. Yours.#_

* * *

Randy looked at his phone when he heard the text go off. Picking it up, he looked at the message. _#Not pissed...at you. Just didn't wish to intrude. Take it things were fine.#_

* * *

John bit his lip, not wanting to lie but not wanting Randy's huge temper either to be unleashed._ #Everything fine now. A small misunderstanding but talked it out. Sorry took so long.#_

* * *

_#K Babe, just worry bout you...#_ Randy sent the message before thinking of what to watch before bed.

* * *

Sheamus came out of the shower one towel wrapped around his waist the other towelling his unruly hair. "So did ye get us somethin?" He made his way back over, falling back on the bed with a slight bounce. He then spotted the phone in John's hands. "Everything ok?"  
"Yeah, just got dessert. Some ice cream. Thought it might be fun." John looked at the phone then sat it down. "No, it's all good. I just thought Ran was pissed because he never answered my text." John felt bad bringing up Randy's name when Randy had told him not to mention Shea around him. "Sorry. Would you rather I not mention him around you? Just you and me when I'm here, right?"

"Ice cream fun..." Sheamus laughed. "Will I be needing another shower before bed?" He rubbed his jaw, thinking of Randy. "I miss him, Angel...but I rather at least find out how he is through ye..who knows how much he will talk to me at the arena or not. Hunter knows some of what is going on...I didn't go into detail, but to prevent a disruption at the arena I would not be surprised if we have different locker assignments".  
John nodded. "I'm so sorry, Sweets. I fucking hate this. I want both my guys with me and I know that you miss Randy."  
"It nay yer fault...He just feels I am the devil incarnate at the moment...think I am sucking yer soul and mind to be a sex slave or something..."

"Hmmm. Might not be so bad." John pretended to be deep in thought to tease his boyfriend. "Kept naked and restrained, only to serve the Great White's devious desires...Being your sex slave might be nice, Sweets." John's eyes glazed as all the sensual possibilities filled his head. Sheamus gave a faint grunt almost cough shifting on the bed a little. He debated getting up to throw something on or not. "Damn...do ye two ever cool down?"  
"Nope. That's what you're for, Babe. To keep me in line." There was a knock at the door. "Shit, it's room service. Might want to cover up or hide, Shea."

Sheamus ducked under the blanket while John answered the door. He watched as John came in with the sundaes. "Keeping ye in line is a full-time job, Angel...and sometimes ye even break my resolve." John sat the sundaes down, huge concoctions of bananas, ice cream, whipped cream, chocolate and cherries. His face grew serious as he looked at the Irishman. John remembered when he had gone too far with a prank and almost hurt Randy.  
"Am I really that immature and hard to handle, Shea? I-I want to change. I'm working on it."  
"At least yer trying...tis a start." Sheamus moved from under the blanket. He made his way over to John where he stood by the decadent creations. He tried to not have his mind wander to a dark place. A smile brushed his lips. "But nothing says ye still can't have some fun." He dipped his finger in the whip cream than dotted it on John's nose. John laughed as he wiped the cream off his nose and put the finger to his lips, sucking the sweet cream off. "Mmmm. Tasty." John stripped out of his jeans, leaving him in only a pair of boxers. "Want to watch the movie and share our ice cream, Shea?" John went to lay down on the bed, grabbing one of the bowls of the cold dessert.

"I guess ye can see what is on." Shea watched as John headed for the bed. "Though not sure how much watching of the screen I may do." He smiled as he grabbed the other dish, heading for the bed. He had to stop to grab a hold of the towel that was starting to slip some. John flipped through channels, settling on a generic horror movie for something different as he stretched out with his bowl of ice cream. He did not indulge too often so this was a rare treat. John took a large bite off the top, closing his eyes to almost moan in bliss. "Damn, this is some good stuff." Sheamus slipped into the bed next to John propped against the headboard, taking a few slow bites drawing the spoon between his lips. "Aye...tastes like some prime stuff..." He licked his lips, leaning his head back relaxing. absent-mindedly he pulled one leg back propping his dish on it, of course causing the towel to gape open.

John looked over and noticed the towel being pulled open. He gulped hard and shoved a huge spoonful of ice cream in his mouth, not wanting to be seen as a horny slut again. He wished that he could dump the bowl on his hardening cock to cool it down but that might be too obvious. Sheamus lifted his head enough to take another spoonful in his mouth, leaning his head back as he pulled it out, seemingly unaware of the show he was providing. John tried to watch the movie but his eyes kept being drawn back to the sexy sight. His cock was getting so hard that it was almost painful.


	92. Chapter 92

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"God, Sweets." He finally choked out. "You're fucking killing me here."  
"Hmm?" He turned his head looking at John. Then at himself with a deep blush. "Oh damn...um..." He grabbed his dish, lowering his leg trying to cover back up. "So sorry, Angel..." He gave a shaky breath as he couldn't help his eyes roaming over John's body as his own cock was trying to work free from his boxers."Ye wish some attention from O'Shea?"  
"God, yes." John breathed, relieved. "Anything. Anything you want to give me, Sweets."

Shea took John's dish from him. He set it to the side along with his own. He then stood up, dropping his towel he climbed back on the bed and actually tucked John back in so he could remove John's boxers. If it were possible, John felt himself growing harder as Sheamus pulled his boxers down slowly to reveal his rock hard erection. He bit his lip, holding back a moan. "Damn, I missed you, Sweets."  
"I missed ye too, Angel." Sheamus moved to kiss John softly as he trailed as hand down over John's body. Reaching John's cock, he wrapped his fingers around the base, stroking up towards the tip. As he stroked, he moved to John's ear, lightly nibbling on the ear lobe. "So anything ye wish done to ye, Angel?" He whispered in his ear, his warm breath playing along John's neck.

"Make love to me?" John shivered from the attention on his earlobe. "I-I think I topped you before I left. I miss having you fill me. Making me fly for you."  
"If that is yer wish, Angel...just know it doesn't matter who did what last...tis not a contest." He moved to look John in the face. Lightly pecking his lips. "Ye do know...I think for ye to truly fly...It may involve me lowering my blocks...so I can feel ye..truly feel ye...Ye ok with that?" A brief warning of Randy's flashed through John's mind but he ignored it. He was addicted to the connection that he shared with his Irish lover.  
"God, yes I'm ok with it. I trust you, Sweets. You would never do anything to hurt me." Only trust showed in John's blue eyes.

"Never, Angel...Never...I just want to give ye all ye wish of me..." He kissed him lightly. "But I also want ye aware of what might be happening." He moved to trail soft kisses over John's shoulders and chest. "Just relax, Angel and I will try to make ye fly again." John did not care if what Sheamus did to his body was supernatural or not. His lover was so good, so caring, and when he made him fly, John felt like he was in heaven. If Randy wanted to be paranoid that was his business. John relaxed his body and smiled up at Sheamus, anticipation running through his willing body.

Sheamus trailed his lips lower using his tongue to trace circles around each nipple. He moved to settle his large frame between John's legs. He then flicked his tongue over the slowly hardening nubs. He then drew the right one in to his mouth, sucking on it while his fingers flicked and playfully twisted the left. John grasped the bed sheets in his hands, arching his back just a little at the sweet attention being paid to his nipples. This was what made sex with Randy and Sheamus so different. With Randy it was a burning, consuming passion, their bodies on fire as they devoured one another whole. With Sheamus it was a thing of worship, of beauty, a time to treasure each other and God help him, John loved them both equally.

After a few moments, Sheamus switched sides. His eyes cast up towards John's face seeing as it slowly filled with pleasure. He then trailed a line of kisses and nibbles down to John's stomach. Sheamus kissed and licked over each defined muscle that made up John's defined six pack. "Mmmm." John groaned softly. "That feels good, Sweets." He loved the feeling of Sheamus' mouth on his hard muscles. "You like what you see, Baby?" A low, deep moan past Sheamus' lips he eyes lifted to John's face, the shade of blue faintly darker, almost like a stormy day.  
"Aye, Angel...how ye look...feel...taste...Just perfect." He then places tiny bites along John's hip dents. A low moan fell from his lips and he would not be surprised if the same was waiting just below the surface of John's mind.

John kept his eyes closed, giving small whimpers and moans as Sheamus brought pleasure to his body. The tiny bites being placed on his hips felt so sensual and his body hummed in response. "Yer just divine, Angel." He took his tongue, running it from the base of John's cock all the way to the tip. "Mmmm sweeter then the ice cream...I think I like this better as do ye." He lowered to John's cock, moaning as he closed his eyes taking him deep into his mouth. His fingers worked nimbly over John's balls. He gave a moan, almost panting through his nose, feeling his own body slowly begin the tingle. His fingers on one hand working over John's balls while the other hand massaged the delicate flesh just behind them.  
"Oh, Fuck! Oh, Baby! Y-Yeah, just like that! Your mouth feels so good!" John groaned loudly in pleasure as he felt Sheamus' mouth swallow his already throbbing, leaking cock. He fought to keep his control; he did not want to cum yet.

Sheamus moved his hands from teasing John to calmly rubbing his nearly trembling thighs. He continued to glide his mouth out and down John's throbbing shaft. He moaned, his hips rolling against the bed. He wanted the touch of his hands to sooth...but something in him instead had him slowly dragging his nails along John's strong thighs. Nails tracing firm flesh, low growls deep in the back of his throat. John's legs began to shake as his body fought to withstand his arousal. The nails on his flesh only served to make matters worse. "Please, Sweets, I'm going to cum soon! Please take me! I want to feel you inside me! PLEASE!" Slowly Sheamus pulled his lips from John's cock. He brought one hand to his lips, sliding two fingers between his lips, slicking them well. His eyes were on John's his chest heaving with his own arousal. He then lifted John's legs, pressing the slick fingers to John's ass, sliding them into the hole. It was not lost on him how relaxed John's ass seemed at that moment so he wasted little time replacing his fingers with his own cock, sliding into the receptive body. He took one of John's hands, placing it on his chest as he did the same to John. Allowing each man to feel the other's heart beat as he slide all the way into John's nearly scorching body.

John's body felt like it was on fire, scorching, burning from the inside out. He could feel his heart beating perfectly in rhythm with Sheamus'. It felt magical, like something from a dream. His entire body was being consumed yet he was not dead. This was not fucking or even sex. This was heaven. "My God...what are you?" John gasped, his eyes dark with his lust. Within Sheamus' darkened lust filled eyes one could almost swear some sort of spark seen deep within them. He took John's hand, kissing the back of it lightly before kissing the pulse point on the inside of the wrist. He then gazed in John's eyes leaning closer, their lips brushing lightly as Sheamus slowly slid back out and in, their contact like tiny pleasurable jolts of erotic energy.  
"Worry not what I am...and just fly for me, Angel...just allow yer wings to spread for me..." He brushed his lips to John's again his eyes closing allowing their breaths, their heart's work almost as one larger entity. Something larger than either one alone. His hips rolling in sync to the rhythm deep within John's body. That special pulse being hit like a sacred drum.

John could not even reply to his lover's encouraging words. All the dirty talk, the cursing that normally fell freely from his lips during sex escaped him. He literally felt as if him and Sheamus were connected, like there was no more John or Sheamus, only one being sharing a single heart. His eyes rolled inside the back of his head as his body shook and his climax hit hard, his cum spraying out, hitting everything in its path. "Mmmm. Ughhhh." Mumbled groans left John's lips as the room began to spin and the sensation of floating filled his senses. Sheamus gave low moans into the kiss as he felt John reach his peak...not only the physical level, but one even deeper. While John still road the first wave Sheamus gently held John against his body their chest flushed as he rolled his hips just a couple more times to physically push himself over as well. He slowly withdrew from John's trembling body, but he did not let him go as he rolled to his side rolling John as well. He just held the slightly smaller man as his mind and body rode the waves of his flight. Sheamus slowly opened his eyes as he cradled John against him, the almost other worldly spark nothing but a faded memory.

John felt his senses returning, along with it a feeling of exhaustion. "W-Whatever we have, Sweets, it's amazing." John mumbled, fatigue taking over his body. " I feel like I just wrestled four pay per views, all in one night."  
"I am just sorry I can nay give that to ye all the time." Sheamus shivered as he held John. "Just glad I could grant yer desire..." His eyes drifted closed again trying to gain his focus, as he held John, he could still feel as his muscles kept firing off mini spasms. John fell into a deep, dreamless sleep almost immediately, not even bothering to wipe the cum from his sweaty body, a contented smile on his boyish face. Feeling John as he slipped into a sleep brought about from exhaustion, he tried not to worry...no matter how much John loved it as it happened...Shea could not keep allowing such a toll to keep being taken on John's body. He wished to keep fulfilling John's wishes, but he realized it must be within limit. He had no clue if John heard anything he had said, or was even aware of the toll such actions could begin to take on them both. He settled himself down, closing his eyes, the waves of energy draining from his own body.


	93. Chapter 93

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Sheamus gave a low groan as he began to wake. As he moved he looked over at John, seeing he was still almost in a 'sleep of the dead' that worried him. He reached over, touching John just to assure himself that John was still alive with how still he was. It was hard to feel a pulse for sure as his fingers still felt like they tingled. "I'm so sorry, Angel." He whispered as he closed his eyes. He gently ran his hand over John's chest. As he did, he slowly pictured some of the pent-up energy he was still feeling hours later flowing back to John until he seemed to enter more natural sleep. Sheamus carefully made his way from the bed, heading into the bathroom. He turned the shower on a cool spray. He stepped under the water and it was hard to tell if it was water mist in the air, or stream as the cool water brushed his heated skin. His hands were braced on the wall shoulder width apart. Sheamus just hung his head down between them, his eyes closed as he took slow, deep, cleansing breaths.

John stirred, feeling himself awaken slowly. He felt so tired, so wiped out, but satisfied all at the same time. In the morning light, the almost supernatural lovemaking of the night before seemed unreal, like a dream, but John knew it was real. Pulling himself from the bed, he stumbled into the bathroom to relieve himself. As he entered, he noticed Sheamus taking a shower, the bathroom full of mist from the water. "Good morning, Sweets." John said as he walked past the shower curtain on his way to the toilet. Sheamus had to lift he head to make sure he actually heard John.  
"Morning, Angel...glad yer ok." He bit his lip, realizing his words, he quickly lowered his head back under the shower head again. John stopped when he heard Sheamus' reply.  
"Why wouldn't I be ok?" He asked through the curtain, his curiosity aroused.  
"Worried I took too much out of ye last night...While it brings ye great pleasure in the moment...it can cause quite a strain on the body as well. Ye were so out of it I did worry for ye." John pulled back the curtain and stepped inside the shower, the water pelting his tired body.  
"I'm fine, Shea. Just feel a little tired, like after a hard match. That's all. I'm used to pushing myself." He looked in concern at Sheamus' posture. "Question is, are you ok?"

"I be fine...Just need...time..." His skin was feeling like pin and needles, hard to tell if it was from the pent-up energy still fighting for escape or the cold spray hitting it. "Angel...I...I want to...try something..."  
"Sure...what is it, Sweets?" John crossed his arms over his chest. "Damn! Did all the hot water run out or something?" Sheamus barely even registered the cold water. He turned, shutting it off.  
"How about in the other room...then we can take proper showers in a moment?"  
"Ok." John said, feeling a little nervous but trusting Sheamus' judgment. The more he was around the Irishman, the more in awe he grew of his gifts.  
Sheamus moved from the shower with John handing him a towel to dry from the frigid experience. When they got back into the room Sheamus stopped and turned, looking at John. He knew two ways to try to go about what he had in mind and was not quite sure which to go. He tilted his head, scratching his chin in thought.

"W-What are you thinking, Shea?" John asked nervously. He loved and trusted his boyfriend but the way things had been going lately, it was hard to tell what would come next. John honestly would not have been very surprised had Sheamus started levitating or turned into a ginger colored werewolf. Sheamus drew breath as he straightened his head looking at John pursing his lips faintly, then sucking his teeth and lightly running his tongue over them all, waiting a few moments.  
"Call it a rebalancing of sorts...for us both...I am just trying to think about how I wish to approach the matter."  
"Oh." John grew silent, waiting. He had no idea that Sheamus making him fly had such repercussions. Guilt started to eat at him as he realized how selfish his request must have been.  
"Just relax, Angel..." Sheamus walked over to John. He slowly and lightly wrapped his arms around John and then lightly kissed him. He gently cradled the back of John's head holding the kiss. It was not long before a soft warmth started to wrap John like a comforting blanket, the warmth slowly awakened his drained body.

It may have lasted a minute or so before Sheamus broke the kiss, resting his head on John's shoulder, rubbing his back. "Feel better, Angel?" He whispered.  
"Yeah...Actually I do." John replied in wonder. He took a deep breath. "Sweets, I'm sorry. I was selfish and inconsiderate last night. I never realized that flying would cause such problems for you. You should have told me. I was just addicted to the way that you made me feel."  
"The rush both ways can be addictive, Angel." Sheamus moved to kiss John lightly again before moving away. "I just worry about ye...if I did not have the control I did..." He shook his head. "I just hope I...I hope I can still please ye other ways..." He took a breath, releasing a sigh. "Aye, like now, I can correct some of the strain...but a toll will still begin to form if we keep at that level..." Lowering his head he ran a hand through his hair. "I don't want to lose ye either way...either I don't keep ye happy...or I take it too far..." His eyes drift closed, a tear wanting to leak from under his lids. "I...I just worry, Angel...I am sorry..."

"Wait." John cupped Sheamus' face in his hands, looking into his sad eyes. "You are afraid that I would leave you just because you can't make me fly all the time? I love you, Sweets. Not what you can offer me but it's you that I love." John offered a smile. "Your gentleness, your passion, your kind heart...Everything else is just icing on the cake."  
Sheamus gave a shaky breath. "Just the first few times...were accident...I just wished ye to still get that feeling...when I gave ye that sense when we kissed that one time...I...I didn't see the connection then. Call it selfish...I love him...but he doesn't want me...I...I didn't wish ye to need to run to him for ye to feel good...Forgive me..."  
John reached up, wrapping his large arms around Sheamus' neck. "There's nothing to forgive. Yes, I love Randy and he does make me feel good. But you do too, Babe. You always have no matter if I fly or not." He chuckled. "Remember the sparks were flying between us on our first encounter? Our little fight? I all but begged for you to touch me, make me feel good. There was no magic then...just us."

"Aye...I guess...ye sort of woke a more primal side that night...lets just say after seeing ye and Randy after yer lil role play I am glad I didn't go with my primal urges that night."  
"I'm not." John pretended to pout. "Primal Shea was damn sexy. I would love to see him again." A mischievous smirk crossed his face. "I'm trying to get Randy to do another role play...but he said not until after Extreme Rules. I would be too wrecked to wrestle."  
"That is a fact we both seem to agree on, Angel ..." Sheamus looked John in the eyes. "And what I mean of glad I didn't...is I remember how sore his cock was and yer ass because he fucked ye hard and dry..." He licked his lips before grabbing John's upper arms. "God, Angel...when ye began to make me forget myself...I was touching yer impressive manhood...then I was pinning yer legs so you couldn't get away..." He gave a faint panting breath at the memory. "I just wanted to rip me shorts off...toss yer legs so far back ye thought ye would break in two and pound the living hell out of ye..." He was panting a little heavier as he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself, of course his arousal quite clear by his cock standing at about half fullness between them.

"D-Damn..." John's face flushed at the memory. "I just remember being so damn pissed at you...but then it turned into lust...You were so strong, so dominant...I just wanted you to take me. That's why my legs opened while you were straddling me to put me in the restraints...My body was craving you to take me...Damn." John fought to control his sexual urges at the not too distant memory. Sheamus licked his lips, his hands still holding John's arms, his thumbs rubbing circles on the skin. "Oh god I wanted to...but part me knew it wasn't right...to just take ye like that...also being loyal to Randy...Ye just bring that side of me out at times...I know ye wanted it...it just..." He lowered his eyes and felt embarrassed when he saw how hard he was in front of John. He loosened his grip on John's arms as he debated letting John go before he caved to those carnal urges. John was a person...not some object to be used at will.

John looked down when Shea did and smiled at the sight of his lover's hard cock. "Damn, I love it that you get so hard for me. Let me service you...Sir." John dropped to his knees in submission and took Sheamus' cock into his mouth, going down as far as he could take, sucking and licking with enthusiasm.  
"Oh fuck, Angel..." Sheamus moaned, his eyes first widened in shock. Then drifted to a nice comfortable half lidded calm. "Oh god...yer good..." Sheamus parted his feet giving him a wider base so he was not knocked over by his Angel's enthusiasm. He moaned as he ran his hands over John's head. John, being a sub at heart, loved giving blowjobs to those he loved. He let his mind travel to his fantasies yet again. In his mind, Sheamus was his master, who kept John as his slave, naked at all times to be used for his sexual pleasure. John's mouth and ass belonged to the strong Irishman, to be used and abused at his will. John felt his own cock harden but it made it hotter to imagine that he was allowed no sexual release, only to serve his powerful master. John placed his hands behind his back, interlocking his fingers, as he looked up at Sheamus in complete surrender, relaxing his throat to take Sheamus' hard member down almost to the base. Sheamus saw as John moved his hands. A small smirk crossed his lips, even without his gift he could almost see where his Angel's mind was going to. He went from stroking John's head lovingly to holding it as he rocked his own hips forward to drive his cock into John's mouth and begin to give a faint panting breath at the odd surge of his uncharacteristic action. He started to piston his cock in and out of John's mouth.

"Ye look so good like that...feel so good...On yer knees worshiping me...Even angels can look sublime when humbled..." He moaned his head tilting back with deeper moans. "Oh yes, Angel...so good...ye just love worshiping me firm staff don't ye?" Sheamus' actions fed John's fantasy more and his mind began to drift. He was a captured slave, bought at a slave auction by the well-known and greatly feared Celtic warrior, The Great White. He was bought to service the fierce soldier's every depraved need, which right now was having his mouth used and his throat fucked raw. He began to moan as Sheamus ravaged his mouth, so far gone in his fantasies John had all but forgotten his own name. Sheamus groaned, feeling his climax growing steadily closer. He pulled back from John's swollen lips. "On the bed..." He almost grunted.

John stood up and walked obediently to the bed. "How do you want me, Master?" He asked, his voice husky with arousal. Sheamus cock twitched hearing such a high title fall John's lips as if it was a fine silk over his flesh.  
"Arse up..."  
"Yes, Master." Sheamus' actions and words were only feeding John's fantasy. He climbed on the bed, placing his head down on the mattress and his ass up in the air to be used. "My ass belongs to you, Sir. To be taken for your pleasure." Sheamus could not explain the flushed feeling he was receiving...actions not normally his own...just like that day in the shower. He made his way on to the bed behind John. Using one hand he parted John's cheeks. He quickly slicked a finger, pushing it into the quivering hole. He felt John could handle his cock as it stood slicked with his own saliva. He removed the finger and slid his firmed cock into John's body. "Like heaven." He moaned as he took hold of John's hips, driving himself even deeper. He gave an deep grunt as he snapped his hips forward. "Oh, God.." He pulled back, only to repeat the action, resulting in another gruntal moan.

John had never been so caught up in a fantasy. He could feel his owner, his master, the proud Irishman pounding in him from behind. His cock was throbbing but he knew he was not permitted any sexual release without asking. "M-May I touch myself, Master?" John asked almost meekly, his brain clouded by lust.  
"It is mine...isn't it?" Sheamus continued to snap his hips almost rattling John with the strength.  
"Yes Sir. That's why I ask for permission...to touch what's yours. My mouth, my ass, my cock, all yours, Master." John moaned in bliss from the hard, possessive pounding he was receiving. If only John could see the almost dark look across his normally sweet Irish lover's face...be hard to tell if it would have scared him...or make him even hornier. Sheamus reached under their bodies, wrapping a firm hand around John's cock. "Ye don't cum until I do...ye have such lil control but I still pound yer arse...understood?" He started to give strong firm strokes, moaning, heavy grunts through bared teeth loving how his Angel felt wrapped around him in every way.

"Understood, Master." John moaned at the dark order, fighting to keep control of himself as Sheamus pushed in deeper and deeper. "I won't cum until you do. I just want to make you feel good, Sir."  
Sheamus leaned his body over John's back. His heaving chest pressing on John's back just increasing the feeling of being possessive. "Ye do...ye do...sooo good making me feel good..." Even his praises were spoken with a heated growl. "oooooo Aye...aye...mmmmm." He began to bite John's shoulder just before he came, flooding John's body. His body shook even after his release. He kept him self buried balls deep into John's ass as he kissed where he bit him. His was voice a husky whisper. "So good...now come for me...let me feel ye paint my hand...let me feel how good ye feel servicing my needs."  
John let himself go at Sheamus' permission, his body shaking as he hit his climax hard, his cum spilling out all over his lover's hand. "Massssster."

Sheamus moaned lightly as he felt John's ass tightening around his cock, the same time he pulled back knowing it would stimulate John's climax even higher. He then rolled to lay next to John. He looked at the face of the older man. He then brought the coated hand to his lips, licking it off with satisfied moans. "Ye taste wonderful, Angel."  
Hearing the pet name Angel, John's mind returned back from his fantasy. He watched his boyfriend licking his cum off his hand. "That was so great, Sweets." John smirked. "Glad I taste good."  
"Hmmm Back to Sweets now is it?" He grabbed John, pulling him down next to him. "I am glad ye enjoyed..." Why did it feel like there was an unspoken but in there somewhere as he just held John, sighing seeing the bite mark.


	94. Chapter 94

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Would you rather I called you Master?" John asked, almost shyly. "Because, believe me, I'm fine with that title for you."  
"Nay...nay..." Sheamus lightly placed a kiss to the bite mark, at the same time focusing to heal the marks knowing there would be trouble if they were spotted. "Ju-just wondering where it come from..."  
"Well..." John laughed a little. "I was kind of having this fantasy. I don't know why. You are just so sexy, Babe. You make me think of such things...You were a Celtic warrior, a real one. You bought me at a..." John paused to blush a little. "At a slave auction. My body was purchases to be used at your will. You were my master and I only your helpless sex slave, kept naked and used to service your needs." John looked down, fearing Sheamus' reaction.

"Sorry if that pisses you off. I can stop. But then you were acting like you were enjoying it too. Taking me I mean..." A blush swept Sheamus' face even down to his chest.  
"Not like ye can exactly change how ye think, Angel...at least this fella looked like me...well in a way ye say twas me...As for takin ye...well..." A slightly sheepish look mixed with a hint of worry. "I don't fully right know what came over me...twas one those instinct things I told ye of...I...I just hope if ye ever need me to stop I will listen...It would kill me if I ever hurt ye...or went against yer wishes."  
"Not going to happen, Sweets." John said confidently. "I just know that if I ever asked you to stop anything that you would. You would never hurt me anyway." He laughed a little. "Now Randy and me...we are in desperate need of a safe word. And we will have one before we role play any more."

"Good thinking, Angel." Sheamus leaned over, kissing John. "Cause if he ever hurt ye...I may need to skin me a viper..." He gave a faint sigh. "Speaking of..." He lowered his eyes. "Never mind...lets just get our shower and some food...Aye?" Sheamus began to roll from the bed.  
"Sounds great. I am starving." John rolled from the bed as well. "I could really go for something good to eat right now."  
Sheamus headed for the shower and set it to a more normal temperature that time. He was glad John didn't ask what he was getting ready to say...or maybe John already had a clue. John joined Sheamus in the bathroom. "You mind if I shower with you to save time? I promise that I'll be a good boy." He gave Sheamus a wink. "I think I've had my fill for now, believe it or not. Now I just want a warm shower, good food, and a nice workout to get my ass in shape for Sunday. Can't let Ryback look better than me can I?"

"Nay that is fine, Angel...I will try to behave meself...ye just bring the deviant out in me..." He moved into the shower, leaving enough space for John to join him. "So we eating up 'ere, down the restaurant...or even out?" John climbed in to the shower and poured himself some shampoo, scrubbing it into his short hair.  
"If you don't mind, Shea, can we go out somewhere? Might be nice to get out of the hotel for a bit. We haven't gotten the chance to really go out anywhere together." John spoke louder to be heard over the spraying water as the shampoo ran down his neck and ears.  
"Aye Angel, whatever ye wish...Ye can even pick the place...I am sure being long standing buddy of Randy's ye know a few good places for decent grub." He started to shampoo his hair before soaping down his body. John began to wash his body as well, loving the sight of his boyfriend's freshly shampooed hair. "Yeah, I know a few places close by. Don't ever shave your hair off, Sweets. I love it. I wish you would leave the gel out though and go with the soft, tussled look. Your hair looks so sexy that way, Babe."

"I can do that while we are out...the spikes tis more the ring and appearances...but I'll have me cap though...As for me going short as so many others...including ye and Randy...I don't think that suits me at all." He started to rinse off.  
"I agree." John smiled, finishing up his washing. He stood, waiting his turn to rinse off then planned on dressing. Sheamus moved out of John's way and couldn't help be give his ass a good squeeze before stepping out of the shower, grabbing a towel.

* * *

Back at Randy's house he was already up and cleaned for the day when he picked up his phone, seeing no new messages from John. So he decided to send one himself _#Hey BB, how's your schedule looking today?#_ Randy then kicked back in the family room, just listening to some music.

* * *

John rinsed himself off and turned off the water, grabbing a towel to dry himself off. As he walked into the bedroom to dress, he noticed his light blinking on his phone. Reading the message from Randy, John turned to his dressing boyfriend. "Shea, Randy just texted me and asked me what I have planned for today. Would it bother you if I met up with him after we eat and spent the night at his house? I don't want to leave you, Sweets, but it may be my last chance to see him before the pay per view." John felt bad leaving Sheamus, but he did not want to give Randy the cold shoulder either.

Sheamus tried not to sigh. "I would be lying if I said it didn't bother me Angel." He was looking through his bag for a shirt for the day, if he was wearing his flat cap out the t-shirt look didn't seem to go with it. "But I understand...I knew twas only matter of time." John sighed, bowing his head. He knew that Sheamus was only telling him the truth but it seemed as if he always ended up feeling guilty, no matter which man he was with.  
"I know that you don't like it, Sweets. I'm truly sorry. I can have Randy wait until later today if that helps." Memories of the black shirt found on the floor made John feel uneasy. Would whoever it was try to make another move while he was gone?

"Nay, Angel...The when makes little difference...as ye said tis the last before Sunday...which means after breakfast tomorrow morning yer mine until the show." Sheamus pulled a simple white polo to throw on with the blue jeans he had on. He walked over, grabbing John by his hips. "I just hope ye can deal with a day of cuddles, snuggles and long kisses...because I think we all can do with a day without the bedroom acrobats." He then gave John a light kiss before moving away to find his twill flat cap in his bags.

John just smiled and went to answer Randy's text. _#Getting ready to go eat then planning a work out. Want to meet up and I can stay the night with you? Last chance to wear me out before Sunday.#_ He hit send then went to dress. Getting excited about wrestling again, John put on a pair of his tan shorts, blue boxers, and his bright yellow CeNation t-shirt. He sat on the bed and put on his socks and shoes. Lastly, John went to the night stand to retrieve his beloved dog tags, kissing them before slipping the chain over his head and tucking them under his shirt near his heart. "I need to go see my folks sometime soon. I miss them." John said thoughtfully as he put on his ball cap and grabbed his wallet, keys and phone. "The tags reminded me of them."

"I am sure Randy and I can let ye out of our sight for a few days, Angel...we aren't that bad...are we?" Sheamus went to slip his key, wallet and phone in his pockets before heading for the door.

* * *

Randy got the message. He debated his answer before writing it. _#Let me know where you eating & I can grab you there, you know I have a pretty well set gym here. As for wearing you out.. it is fun to try.#_

* * *

"No, Sweets." John reassured Sheamus as they left. "My not seeing them is my own damn fault. Me and my busy schedule." His phone went off. John pulled it from his pocket, read and replied. _#Oooo. You are going to grab me there? Should I be worried? LoL Yeah, I'll text you the place in a few. If I come to your house, you'd better let me work out!#_ "Randy is going to pick me up where we eat." John told his boyfriend as they left. Sheamus just nodded heading for the elevator.  
"Is it walking distance or we need a cab?"  
"No, we can walk. There's a nice outdoor cafe just a few blocks down from here. They serve kick ass breakfasts. I hope we see some fans. I miss the interaction." John smiled brightly, suddenly in a good mood as he thought of his return on Sunday.

"Ok, Champ, lead on then." Sheamus chuckled at John's playful spirit.  
The two men left the hotel and walked the short distance to the cafe. It was a beautiful day and John smiled and said hello to everyone they came in contact with. Arriving at the cafe, John picked a table and they sat down, waiting on the waiter. He sent Randy another text. #At our fav cafe. Going to order now. See you soon. Yours.#

* * *

_#Already ate breakfast...can't wait to eat you later BB...will give you some time to yourself...enjoy.#_ Randy then sent the message before gathering what he needed before heading out.


	95. Chapter 95

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Sheamus picked up the menu, looking the options over. "They do have a good selection. Hmmm traveling so long, we normally stay at the same hotels...who knows how many times I passed this place."  
John did not even bother looking at a menu. "I know what I want, Shea. Take your time deciding. You can't go wrong. All the food is great here." John smirked as he noticed a table of young teen girls sitting over from them, whispering and giggling as they sent looks their way. "Looks like we found our fan base." John said, chuckling. Sheamus tried to casually look. The moment he thought he spotted the right table, he gave the faint lopsided smirk, the one that curls the one corner of his lips that seemed to of sent at least one of the group into a tizzy. He couldn't help but tip his cap before looking back at John.  
"Aye, I think yer right on that one, Johnny Boy." The waitress was making her way over. Sheamus ordered strawberry crepes and a fruit cup along with hot tea.

* * *

Randy was heading for the garage when he sent John another message. _#Fav place? Near host or home?#_

* * *

John smiled up at the waitress where he ordered his usual of buttermilk pancakes with whipped cream, bananas and warm chocolate syrup on the side along with a hot cup of coffee. Seeing Randy's text, John replied. _#Our fav cafe only blocks from our host hotel. The one with the kick ass pancakes I love. See you soon.#_ "Watch this, Shea." John snickered. He looked at the table of girls, giving a slight wave of his hand and his trademark dimpled smile. The table erupted in giggles as the girls seemed to swoon. "Works every time." John laughed with a satisfied smirk.

"Yer just plain bad, Johnny...just down right bad...granted I wasn't much better a moment before." John just laughed and relaxed in his seat as he waited on his breakfast. They carried on some small talk until the food arrived. Sheamus just stared at his plate a moment as the crepes were not just filled with a saucy strawberry compote but topped with fresh slices of strawberries and whip cream.  
"Looks good?" John asked as he began to cut up his stack of pancakes, covered in whipped cream and sliced bananas. He dipped a piece in the cup of warmed chocolate syrup he had been provided before taking a bite, smiling in bliss. "Mmmm. I love coming here."

"Aye...I can see why...yer obsessed over that dish it seems." He was eyeing his dish, trying to figure exactly the best way to attack it. Partly wondering if he should have gone with something more sensible.  
"Yeah, you can never go wrong with pancakes." John was double dipping each bite in the chocolate. "Damn! I should have asked for extra syrup." He laughed at the look on Sheamus' face. "Well, dig in, Man! It's not going to bite you!" Sheamus was second guessing his meal choice...but too late now as he took a few bites. It tasted good and he tried to enjoy. He washed it with a few sips of the hot tea.

John noticed Sheamus seemed reluctant as he ate. "Is it not good, Shea? Damn, I'm sorry. I only ever order the pancakes."  
"Nay...they fine...I...I just didn't have the appetite I thought I did." John finished his pancakes, trying not to worry about his boyfriend. He wondered when Randy would arrive and if things would be strained. Randy pulled up nearby in his black SUV. He was about to get out to go in to look for John, maybe join him for a cup of coffee while he finished. That was until he saw John had company. His eyes narrowed into slits. He knew he had to talk to the guy...but not right now. He pulled out his phone, sending John a text.  
_#I thought you were ALONE.#_

Seeing the phone go off John picked it up to look he gulped, reading the text. He could almost feel the patented Viper glare through the cell phone. He replied._ #Sorry, Babe. Thought you would assume. If you want to wait in your SUV, I can leave in a few. Forgive me#_ John turned to look at Sheamus. "Randy's here, Shea. And I think he is a little pissed. I'd better go."  
"I hate the need to say it...but be careful."

Randy read the message._ #I'll be here...#_ He then almost jammed the phone into the center console and waited, his hands gripping the steering wheel.  
John nodded. "I've dealt with Randy's temper before. It will be fine." John reached inside his wallet and pulled out some bills, handing them to Sheamus. "This ought to cover my bill. I'll miss you." He wanted to kiss his lover so badly but there were people around.  
"We catch up soon, Johnny Boy..." He gave a subtle wink as he took the few bills. John stood up and patted Sheamus on the shoulder as he left, his eyes looking for the familiar SUV. Spotting it, John walked over and waited for Randy to let him in.

Randy saw John and he hit for the door locks to open. He just stayed looking forward as John got in. John climbed in the passenger side, noting the vein popping in Randy's neck and his tensed jaw. "I'm sorry, Ran." He offered meekly.  
"Yeah." Randy answered coldly as he started the car and took off again once John was buckled in.

After John left, Sheamus flagged the waitress down, requesting the check. She looked down at his mostly untouched plate. "You wish a box for your food?"  
"Aye...sure..." He didn't want to be rude making them think he didn't like it. She left to get the Styrofoam box and write the check. He paid the bill and started to walk back to the hotel. Passing a trash can somewhere between the two spots, he tossed it in barely breaking his stride.

* * *

Meanwhile as Randy drove, his fingers tapped on the wheel. A word still hadn't passed his lips. John stayed silent, knowing from years of friendship with Randy it was best to keep quiet at times like this. Talking only made the Viper's fury worse. Looking out the window, John noticed that they were not going on the normal route to Randy's house. "Uh..Ran. Where are we going?" John asked, hesitation in his voice.  
"Just be quiet. " Randy's voice became the dark almost droning monotone. The doors had auto-locks the moment the car was placed into drive. As they went along, the houses seemed to grow more sparse, trees began to fill more of the space of the landscape. Randy was dressed in jeans and a tight black t-shirt.

* * *

Sheamus returned to the hotel and headed to his room, debating working out himself...but did he want to risk seeing Drew again. As he moved through the room, he felt ill...disgusted with himself as his eyes fell on the two now melted sundaes. He felt a disgusting pig the way he had allowed himself to eat. He grabbed them, quickly placing them on the tray and he placed it in the hall way...the longer he had to touch them the worse the feeling grew. To hell with Drew or anyone else showing up...he had to hit the gym. There was no debating the matter.


	96. Chapter 96

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John sat there, trying his best to fight the rising panic in his chest. His heart told him that he was crazy, that his best friend and lover would never do anything to hurt him. But his mind could not help but worry as he remembered Sheamus' warning to be careful and he took in the changing landscape and Randy's cold expression. John pulled out his cell phone, holding it like a lifeline, comforted to know that Sheamus was only a text or call away.  
"Don't you trust me?" Randy asked him, his tone so cold it was hard to tell if it was more a statement than a actual question.  
"Of course I do, Ran." John knew in his heart he was being a fool. Randy had his back for years. Why would he do anything to him now? He pushed the phone back inside his pocket and looked out the window, trying to act normal and unworried. "It's nice out here."  
"Yes...it is." Randy turned down a few more roads before the paved street became dirt compacting under the wheels. They reached a spot that seemed to dead end. Randy shut the car off, stepping out grabbing a bag from the middle row of seats. It was a black gym bag. "Out, Cena."

* * *

Back at the hotel, Sheamus had made his way to the gym and headed for the one thing he shouldn't have...the tread mill.

* * *

John climbed from the SUV and looked around at the secluded location. Randy had not used only his last name to address him for a long time. There was no mention of loving names like Baby Boy or even the familiar Johnny. "What the hell are we doing out here, Ran? I thought we were going to your house." John had never seen Randy look so pissed. He took small consolation in the fact that he was stronger than the Viper.  
"We will...maybe...I had something planned..." He walked closer to John, reaching into the bag. "Hands behind your back...now."

John debated what he should do for a moment before he decided that he trusted Randy. He had to. If he could not even trust his lover where did that leave him? John placed his hands behind his back, trying not to feel afraid. It would have been damn exciting if he did not feel the anger pouring off Randy's tense body. Randy produced a set of metal handcuffs and proceeded to lock John inside them. He then took John by the arm, leading him deeper onto the woods. As they walked he seemed to be slowly looking around, for what exactly who knew besides him.

* * *

Back at the hotel Sheamus was working a brisk walk, at least he didn't break into a dead run like last time. It wasn't helping his mental state any. The clothing he changed into to him felt like it was already dripping with sweat, it was in his mind though. He felt sick to his stomach thinking all eyes were on him...but there was hardly anyone even down there with him. Anyone who did pay attention to him may of been a fan that recognized him...but then decided not to bother him as he seems so focused on his training.

* * *

John allowed Randy to lead him into the woods, every scene of every horror movie he had ever seen replayed itself in his paranoid mind. He almost stumbled a time or two, but Randy's hold on his arm kept him from falling. "Ran, do you know how to get back out of these woods? I don't want to get lost." John said, fighting to keep his voice at a normal level.  
"I'll get out just fine." Randy finally stopped. He moved John so he was facing one of the trees. He rummaged through the bag again. "You know I didn't want to deal with him..." He pulled a coil of thick rope out. He looped one end around John's one arm. "When I mentioned you eating alone...you should have told me." Randy then started to walk around the tree.

John felt himself trembling slightly as he heard Randy's words. Had Randy's jealousy finally made him snap? "I-I'm sorry, Baby. I was just so excited to see you. I didn't think." John kept his voice soft and submissive, not wanting to agitate the Viper any farther. He had never been more afraid in all his life. Randy had said that he would get out just fine. Was he going to leave John here, bound and alone? Randy finished circling the tree with the rope. He then tied the ends together in a strong knot. He then reached into John's pockets removing the room key and his phone.

"Won't be needing these right now." He then reached around John to begin to open John's shorts. John's body hummed with adrenaline, a heady mixture of arousal, fear, and anticipation. He honestly had no idea if Randy was playing with him or deadly serious. The Viper had not even acknowledged his apology.  
"I'm sorry, Baby." He repeated, testing his bonds.  
"We will see how sorry you are when I am done." Randy dropped the bag, using both hands to open and pull down John's shorts and boxers, fully exposing his lower half. "Just better hope you don't get splinters...that would be a bitch." The sound of metal clinking was faintly heard as he started to open his belt then remove it from his jeans.

John lowered his head and went silent. He had said he was sorry twice, now there was nothing more that he could do. He waited, almost holding his breath, as he waited to see what Randy was going to do next. Removing the belt, Randy folded it in half, grabbing both ends, giving it a firm snap. The snap of leather against leather echoed in the quiet woods. As he did the action two more times, he watched John's back. Watching for the tiny body signs as John tried to process what was going on. "R-Ran?" John could stand the suspense no longer. "You're honestly fucking scaring me. If...if you are only playing, please tell me now. If you are really that damned pissed at me for what I did...And you want to hurt me, to punish me, then get on with it. I can't stand the waiting another minute."

Randy faintly smirked. "Wow, the boy scout has some brains..." Randy moved to where John could see him. "Your problem, John is you are too damn fucking trusting of everyone...you need to see the fucking silver lining with some people just doesn't exist. I am pissed not being given the head-up this morning...but if you couldn't guess I had things planned before that...Don't get me wrong...Still gonna hurt you...but it 's a type I know you've been wanting." He walked back out of John's line of sight. A few short moments later, John felt the leather of the belt strike his ass.

John gave a faint moan and arched his back slightly as he felt the sting of the belt strike his exposed ass. Now that he knew that Randy was not truly trying to hurt him, John was free to let himself go and let his submissive side take over. "Thank you, Sir. May I have another?" John groaned out, feeling free to voice his feelings in the secluded woods. Randy graced the other cheek with the same hard sting...then again to the first, and the second, four lashes so far bringing nice color to the firm globes of flesh. John grunted with each blow to his warming ass, feeling both pleasure and pain. He wondered if this was how it would feel to be punished if Randy was his Master. "I-I'm sorry that I angered you, Master. I will take my punishment without complaining." John said quietly, his cock hardening more with each passing moment.

"Good even if I know if I was to check you are just a few more hits shy of wanting to hump that tree for relief aren't you?" Randy gave two more lashes, one to each check. "Nothing but a pain slut that likes to piss me off aren't you?"  
"Sir, I never meant to piss you off." John spoke honestly. "But I am your slut and I like the pain or anything else you wish to give me." John's cock was hard as stone by this time, standing proud, with tiny glistening beads of pre-cum already wetting the very tip. Randy finished with four lashes for a total of ten before he dropped the belt. He walked closer, running his hand over the sensitive and heated flesh. John moved his legs as far back as he could get them to go, the rough bark of the tree uncomfortable rubbing against his aching hard on, sticking his red ass out more for Randy to grope and touch.

"Hmmm. Like that do you?" Randy reached between John's parted legs, taking a firm hold of his cock, squeezing firmly, but not quite to the point of pain, his other hand striking John's ass hard.  
"Y-Yes, Sir. I like it a lot. P-Please, Sir. Fuck me?" John moaned as he felt the dominating slap to his already sensitive cheeks.  
"You read my mind, slut." Randy moved to the bag again. He removed a bottle of lube. He poured a small amount between John's parted cheeks. He then used one hand to coat the outer skin before pushing two fingers inside, quickly working to stretch him open.  
"Mmmm. Feels good, Sir. Get me ready for your big cock." John moaned, his eyes closing as he enjoyed the feeling of being stretched. Randy licked his lips as he continued to stretch John's ass. He opened his jeans, working them low on his body so his cock worked free from the denim prison. He slowly stroked his cock before replacing it in the space his fingers currently occupied. He went hard and deep as he wrapped his hands over John's hips.

"You're nothing but a fucking slut aren't you. Fucking begging to be taken. anywhere, anyplace..." He moaned but it held an undertone of that almost crazed laugh he does a times. "Just imagine, Johnny...you a helpless hiker...me..." There is that moaning chuckle " Some escaped nut job. Having you tied at my mercy..." Randy trailing one hand from the top of John's head all the way down to the base of his spine with his nails lightly. "Not knowing what...may...come...next." John turned to give Randy a wink as he went into full role play mode, allowing his mind to descend into fantasy.  
"Please, let me go!" John pretended to fight his bonds as Randy fucked him hard. "Someone will come by and hear me!" He grunted as Randy pushed into him extra deep. "You don't want to go to prison for assault and rape do you?"

The dark chuckle seemed to come forward. He was panting heavy near John's ear. "Come on pretty boy like you...you are the type to chase tail all the time...Only to get yours taken..." A few good hard thrusts "Admit it...you actually like this..." His face in a faint snarl as he husked, heavy pants, his nails lightly digging into John's hips.  
"N-No I don't." John gasped out, his pleasure filled moans betraying him. "I'm not even gay...or bi. I don't get into men." John let out a loud groan as Randy's cock found his sweet spot. "Oh, d-damn!"  
"Well sure as hell...sounds..." Randy gave a moan, feeling how John's body's is reacting. "Sounds like...it to...me..." He deliberately kept pounding at the same angle. "Instead of pleading to get away...you'll be begging to cum won't you, boy?"

John could not hide his lust any longer. Every time Randy pounded into him, pleasure shook his bound body. "Yes! Oh fuck yes! Please let me cum! I-I need to cum!" John threw back his head, his body shaking with the pent up tension and his need to release.  
"What if...I...Was...to tell you..." Randy reached around John squeezing the base of his cock. "No..." The same dark laugh filled the air and he didn't fuck John as hard, the slowly longer strokes purposely rubbing over his sweet spot. "I am rather enjoying hearing those sweet cries from that sexy mouth." John let out an almost animalistic cry of frustration as his legs shook, his body screaming for release.  
"Ughhh! Please don't tease me, Sir! Let me cum! Please! I'm going to fucking explode!" John thrust his hips, trying in vain to get friction on his aching cock being held by the smug Randy. "I'll do anything you say! PLEASE!"

"Hmmm let you cum...then leave you here exposed...for all the wild critters to pick up on that scent..." Randy moaned as he picked his speed back up and jerked John's cock in sync with it. "Can you just picture a coyote picking that smell up and thinking you are a bitch in heat..." John was a little disturbed by Randy's words. There was something about Randy Orton that always gave you the feeling that you were playing with fire. You were drawn to the heat, the beauty of it, but with that came the knowledge that you could be consumed and destroyed at any given moment. With Sheamus John felt safe and comfortable...With Randy John felt alive.


	97. Chapter 97

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"You wouldn't actually leave me out here, Ran?" John broke his role play as he could feel his climax swiftly approaching. "I-I'd never be able to get loose. Or if I did, I'd never get back to town."  
"God damned chicken shit...I should just to spite you." Part of Randy felt disgusted that even after John knew he was playing he was still questioned. He actually pulled out and went to fingering John again, while still jerking him off. He deliberately crooked his fingers to brush John's sweet spot.  
"Mmmm. F-Fuck! Rannnndy! So good!" John could no longer hold off his climax and he cursed and moaned as he came hard, filling up Randy's hand with his release, as well as getting a little on his own stomach. He panted as he felt his lust slowly subsiding.

Randy stopped after John finished. He retrieved a towel to wipe his hand. He already was fixing his jeans before moving to untie John from tree the rope was off and he pulled the key from his pocket to unfasten the cuffs, forgoing other parts of his plan. "Get dressed." He turned his back, heading back to the bag to put everything away. John knew that he must have said something horribly wrong when Randy pulled up his jeans without getting any release. He bent down to pull up his own boxers and shorts, his heart sinking.  
"Don't you want me to help you get off?" John asked, his voice almost meek.  
"It's fine, John...Come on." Randy slung the bag back over his shoulder. He waited until he heard John moving before he actually seemed to be trekking deeper into the woods. He kept his eyes on where he was walking and not on John. John felt sick to his stomach. He always hated it so much when him and Randy were fighting, even when they were only buddies. He did not even realize at first that they were heading deeper into the woods instead of back to the SUV. John just assumed that Randy would take them both to his house and ignore him for the rest of the evening. John sighed as he followed Randy, not looking forward to a tense night with his lover.

More light was seen as they entered a clearing that had a cabin with another dirt road leading to it. Randy walked to the door, pulling another key from his jeans to open the front door. It was a nice two bedroom cabin, a large central room that was the living room/dinning room and an open kitchen. There was also a large Jacuzzi tub on one side wall with the fire-place near the dinning area. "Make yourself comfortable...I need to make a call." Randy headed for one of the bedrooms.

John looked around, admiring the cozy cabin. "Well, he must not be too pissed if he didn't take me back to his house." John mumbled as he walked around slowly, taking in the comforts of the cabin. John enjoyed camping and the outdoors and the set up was nice. After shutting the door, Randy pulled out his phone scrolling his contacts.  
"Hey, Man, it's me...yeah it's perfect thanks...Yeah you can bring it up later...no to it can be done the same time...yeah later." He hung up the phone, falling back on the bed, his mind switching between sadness and anger, he took a few deep breaths, closing his eyes to try to calm himself back down before facing John.

The more John looked at the sweet little cabin, the worse he began to feel. Here Randy had obviously planned a nice mini vacation for the two of them and he had to open his mouth and hurt the man he loved with all his heart. John did trust Randy but sometimes when he saw glimpses of the darkness that his Viper was capable of it caught him off guard a little. John sighed again, rubbing the back of his neck, the stress causing a headache. It looked like John had a lot of sucking up to do today. Randy got up thinking he had himself in check. He was heading for the door when a new surge of anger hit him, he just couldn't believe he just wanted to do something he thought John would like and he seemed to...without thinking Randy's fist drew back, slamming into the wall by the door. How he didn't crack the wall who knows, his hand may have been a different story. He recoiled, cradling his hand seething as curses passed his lips.

John heard a loud noise coming from the bedroom that Randy had disappeared into. He walked over toward the door. "Ran? Are you ok in there?" Concern laced his voice. John knew how out of control Randy's temper could be at times. Randy figured screw tiptoeing John's feeling.  
"Honestly...NO I'm not ok!" He stormed toward the door, throwing it open. His steely eyes held an icy cold fire. "I know I've had fucking anger issues in the past...even went to fucking treatment." He face twisted into a cold scowl. "BUT TELL ME!" He was seething, panting heavy breaths between his teeth. "Tell me...have I ever once really hurt you? DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD HARM YOU OR PLACE YOU IN DANGER!?" Randy was so enraged he didn't even register the pain currently in his hand...or the fact the knuckles were bleeding.

Maybe buried deep behind the fire of rage was a shimmer of sadness as Randy turned to head back into the bedroom. John felt crushed. He had really hurt Randy badly. John saw the bleeding knuckles and felt like the world's biggest heel. He followed Randy back in the bedroom, determined to make it right. "No, Randy, you have never once done anything to hurt me. I'm sorry...I'm a fucking idiot...I speak before thinking. I know that you were only trying to make me happy. I don't deserve you." John neared closer to Randy, almost touching him. "You hurt yourself, Baby. Let me look at it."

Randy looking down at his hand it still didn't seem to want to register. "It'll be fine." He tried to turn from John. Who could say if it was anger, pride, or sadness dictating his actions. Maybe just him building walls again. His mind wondering who to trust. If John had to question his trust...did he deserve John or his affections? John could see the walls that he had hated for so many years and had finally been broken between them going back up. He turned Randy back around, looking desperately into his stormy blue-grey eyes.  
"Please, Randy." He begged softly, his voice breaking in his desperation. "Please don't retreat from me. I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry it hurts. I can't stand the thought of you shutting me out again! I don't want just hot sex, I want you. Please, I'm begging you, Baby! I need you." A single tear trickled from John's eye and ran down his cheek. Randy slowly shook his head, sometimes almost violent looking from one side to the next.

His nostrils flared, trying to get himself in order. One almost had to wonder at times if Randy did hear voices besides his own when he had these erratic actions. John had never felt more desperate. He fell to his knees, his head bowed and hands clasped in his lap in front of Randy, the picture of the willing submissive. "Please, Randy. I'll never question you again. I love you. Just don't do this to me, to us. Don't put your walls back up, Baby." John could feel the warm tears running down his face as he looked at the floor, praying Randy was not going to abandon him. Now he knew how Sheamus had felt when John had found the shirt and threatened to leave. Like his whole world was falling apart around him. Randy rolled his head before scrubbing his hands over his head.

"I try...I try so fucking HARD! You go on fucking blind faith with a guy you know can fuck you up...YET I'M THE ONE FUCKING GETTING QUESTIONED!' If Randy's hair was still longer, he would more than likely be pulling at it about now. John did not know what else to say or do. He knew that Randy was bringing up Sheamus again. He simply stayed in the humble position, his head bowed as silent tears flowed down his face, his heart shattering as he remembered when they had made love and Randy had called him Baby Boy. How could he have been so stupid? "John...just get up...Get up already." He turned, heading for the bathroom, turning the sink on running his hand under it with more curses leaving his lips.

John stood up, hearing the pained curses. He walked to where Randy was, taking his boyfriend's injured hand to inspect it gently. "Do you have any first aid supplies here?" He asked quietly. Part of Randy wanted to pull away, but didn't.  
"I honestly don't know." He looked around slowly, having a hard time looking John in the eyes as the anger subsided into more pain and sadness. "I would guess in here or the kitchen if there is any." John nodded and began to search the room for a first aid kit. It was not lost on him that Randy would not look him in the eyes directly. He swallowed, a lump forming in his throat. John feared he was losing him.

Randy slowly just moved back to the bed, sitting down letting John look, his eyes shifting between the damaged hand and the floor. It was already beginning to swell, but he carefully tried to move each finger . Something told him it wasn't broken...at least he hoped. He knew there was a lecture in store for him come Sunday. John found a small kit finally. Opening it, he saw that it contained gauze, medical tape, antiseptic wipes and band aids among other things. "I found one, Ran." John carried the box over and sat down on the bed beside of Randy. John opened the wipes and gently used them to sterilize Randy's injured hand, noting the swelling. Using a pair of small scissors in the kit, John wrapped Randy's hand in the gauze bandage, keeping out dirt and further infections. Once completed, he stood up. "Look, Ran. I can tell by the way you are acting that you want some space right now. I'll go in the other room and leave you in peace. But I do love you...Even when I act like a fucking idiot. Come out when you're ready. I-I won't push you." John walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind him.

Randy watched as John left. He felt puzzled. He remembered a time John would either try to lecture him about his tempter, or insist being around him to cheer him up or talk it out. Was John actually learning? Randy was not a talk it person...Then again, he did lay out most of what was wrong when he blew up at John. He blew up pretty major, and John actually kept his own cool...well except when he fell to the ground crying. He look at where he left the phone after the last phone call, debating making another.


	98. Chapter 98

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Back at the hotel, Sheamus put a hell of a workout in, but luckily didn't go to the point of passing out, even if he may have seemed close. He did drink this time and was heading back to his room. He had a bit of a sway to his step as he headed for the elevators. As it opened, he saw who he really didn't care to. Drew this time, along with the rest of 3MB. They were dressed in board shorts with towels, heading for the pool. They stepped off as Sheamus stopped on. Drew looked back before the door closed, then placed a hand stopping it. "Ye fellas go ahead...I'll be there in a bit."  
"Drew, come on, Man." Heath started. "Why are you even messing, Man?" Drew looked back at Sheamus worried when the larger man had his head laying against the back wall, seemingly unaware of them or the fact that they hadn't moved yet.  
"Just go. I'll be fine." Drew stepped on and rode the elevator up.  
"Just leave me alone." Sheamus mumbled out.  
"Daddy issues again, Shea?"

"Fuck off."  
"That's the problem, we used to and that is why I see what you are doing."  
"Ha ha..." The elevator reached their floor and Sheamus stepped off, almost stumbling. Drew quickly balanced him, heading down to the room he left the day before.

* * *

John sat in the main room on a chair, bored and worried that Randy had not come out of the room yet. It felt like he had been sitting alone for hours but who knew how long it had actually been. Seeing the black gym bag Randy had tossed by the door, John walked over to it and opened it, looking for his phone. He was shocked to see the bag contained several lengths of rope, handcuffs, a roll of duct tape, two bandannas, lube, a black ski mask and a cock ring.

"Looks like a damn kidnapper's bag." John mumbled as he fished through to pull out his phone and keys and zipped the bag back up. Randy better hope that he was never caught with that bag on him. Going back to sit down, John saw that he had two bars of phone service. He sent Sheamus a text._ #Hope all is ok. Miss you already. Dream of me tonight. Your Angel.#_ John sighed, leaning back to close his eyes. He hoped Randy would come out soon.

* * *

Sheamus didn't hear the phone go off in his pocket as he tried to get Drew to leave him alone. He opened the door to the room, walking inside. Drew followed him inside. "Take a hint...bugger off." Sheamus told him.  
"What sort of friend would I be if I just leave ye like this?"  
"We aren't friends...we not been for some time." Sheamus bit back at Drew as he went to move away, stumbling some. Drew was right there helping him to sit down.  
"Well that was partly yer choice if I remember...ye worried I was gonna be hurt more. I am here now though."  
"I don't need ye."  
"Aye ye do...look at yerself. Ye can barely even stand."  
"I will be fine."  
"Right...ye think I believe that a moment."

"Believe what ye want...by the way ye lost something yesterday."  
"What?"  
"Last time I told ye to bug off for kissin me...Yer shirt...it's over by the suitcases."  
"Oh...that where it went to." Drew walked over grabbing it the same time he looked and saw the number of suit cases. "Since when do ye pack so heavy?"  
"They ain't all mine ye fool."  
"Hold...but you and Randy..."  
"We did."  
"Then who is your roommate?"  
"That don't matter to ye none, Drew...please just go."  
"Are you two...um..."

"Once again none of yer concern."  
"Come on, Man, if ye have someone."  
"If ye must know...yes...I have someone...no that is not what broke Randy and I...I told ye why."  
"Um...but they have no clue..."  
"Actually they do and are fine about it...Happy now?"  
"Aye...but also no...I understand though...If ye need a friend though...call me?"  
"I may still have the number."  
"OK, Man..." Drew gave a sigh before leaving the room, making his way down to the pool.

* * *

John sat alone in the silence, waiting on Randy who had still not reappeared. Sheamus had not responded to his text either, which made him worry about whoever the black shirt had belonged to. "Get a grip, Cena." John mumbled to himself. He had to trust both Randy and Sheamus' love and stop being so damn paranoid. He stood up, deciding to walk outside for a bit and enjoy the fresh air and sunshine outside of the cabin.

Randy had taken his shirt off at one point. He made his way to the main room, seeing the front door open. He walked over, seeing John looking up at the sky. He moved behind him, snaking his arm around John's waist. "I am sorry BB...you know how I can get...why do you put up with it when there are other options for you?" He lightly rested his head on John's shoulder.  
"The question is, why do you put up with me?" John leaned back into Randy's touch. "Babe, we have known each other for years. In all that time, you have never, not one time, given me a reason not to trust you. I can't believe I let my mind go there. I hope you can forgive me. I promise you that it will never happen again."

"John, it was partly my fault...I told you that you are too trusting...then I flipped out because you question me...I guess it is understandable you may be scared of my temper...I did hit Shea when I flipped...even though I am not saying he didn't have a hand in it...and yes...even though you can be a lovable goofball that sometime makes guys think they will puke rainbows being around you...remember I also know how much of a masochistic freak you can be." He moved his head to start biting John's neck, his hands moving, One to rub over John's chest and the other near John's waist. slowly dipping over his groin. He then spoke in a husky breath. "Also, who else can handle all that I have?" He went back to biting John's neck.

John felt himself melt in Randy's embrace, tilting his head to give Randy better access to his tender neck. "My God, Randy, what do you do to me?" John half moaned out. "A few touches from you and I feel like I'm on fire, burning from the inside out."  
"That a good or bad thing BB?" He ran his tongue lightly over the exposed jugular. He then gave a groan, hearing an engine breaking the silence around them. "Damn it." He grumbled slightly letting John go. "Head into the bedroom, Babe." John nodded, heading back into the house. He had learned not to question Randy's judgment. John entered the second bedroom and closed the door, sitting down on the bed, sunlight lighting the cozy room. John wondered who was coming but he figured that Randy knew. Looking at the bed, John was surprised to notice that ropes had been attached to the four-poster bed, obviously set up for later playtime. Randy had planned their whole evening out, that much was evident. "Randy, you kinky devil." John chuckled to himself.

Randy watched as his own SUV came into view of the cabin. It parked nearby where a blonde male stepped out. He had short-cropped hair and green eyes, dressed in jeans and a white tank. "Ok, Man, you know you fucking owe me one."  
Randy smirked, walking closer. "I already got you tickets for Sunday what else you want from me?"  
"Hey at least tell me if it is one of those hot divas and is it serious?"  
"Oh come on, you want me to kiss and tell?"  
"Wow, must be serious if you are being tight-lipped."  
Randy lightly shoved the guy. "Go one, get lost."  
The guy laughed when he went to open the back of the SUV, pulling out a dirt bike he squeezed in after he lowered the back seats. The guy then tossed The keys. "Ok, fine...oh the goody basket is in the front." The guy pulled on a helmet, gunning the engine. "Don't worry. I won't snoop before Sunday morning...enjoy." He gave a wink, taking back off down the dirt path. Randy moved to the front seat. He saw the warmer and cooler bag. Grabbing them, he headed inside, setting them in the kitchen. He turned the oven on the lowest setting before using oven mitts to remove the oven safe trays setting them inside to keep them warm until it was time to eat. He then removed the glasses from the second bag along with a bottle of red wine. He put the wine in the fridge to keep it chilled. Randy then went to get John.


	99. Chapter 99

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

He saw the one room empty. "Damn." He headed for the other room. "Ah, here you are." He gave a smile trying to hide the fact that he was sure he had been found out. John smiled at the sheepish expression on Randy's face.  
"I see you have wicked plans for me later, Babe." John winked as he stood up from the bed.  
"Well I did..." Randy walked closer to John, pulling him into his arms. "It was part of that whole you being a helpless hiker thing." He chuckled. Then with a low growl he started layering kisses on John's neck, his hand pulling up the back of John's shirt. He whispered in John's ear. "So, you never got to answer me...Is it good that I make it feel like there is a fire burning inside that just wants to consume you?" He ran his finger along the bare skin of John's back under his shirt. "You like how I can fan those flames, BB?"

"Yes. Hell, Yes." John panted as he felt his body begin to heat up. "I'm sorry for ruining your whole hitchhiker idea. It was fucking hot, Baby."  
"Thanks...I am sorry I did break my word about working out...but you got a hike in." He tried to laugh. He then rested his head against John's "I do love you...I know I don't say it often...but I do..." He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I will...I will talk to Shea after the show Sunday..."  
"I love you too, Ran. And thank you. You don't know how much I appreciate that." John knew what those words had cost Randy, all of them.  
"We can't keep tossing you back and forth Johnny." He kissed John before pulling back, flexing his hand a little trying not to wince. "Even if his and my feelings changed...it isn't right for you to have to decide."

"His haven't changed, Randy." John looked at Randy sadly. "He still loves you. Every time he sees me Shea asks me for news of you. I can see...how much he still cares. He almost lost it when I told him that it was doubtful you wanted to get back with him. He is waiting on you, Baby."  
"I just don't feel that way about him now...can't you or him see my reservations? I know you like seeing the good in people, Johnny...but I still don't see how you can be with him freely knowing what he can do...he is like a bunch of the x-men wrapped up in one package...walking around in real life. I have seen him knock you out at least twice...I know somehow he at least screwed with me head...if not yours too..." He looked at John, the worry in his eyes. "You can't tell me that is normal...you can't tell me that doesn't scare you."

John blushed and looked away, remembering the last time that he had flown with Sheamus. How their hearts had beaten as one and he had slept the sleep of a dead man after. "No, Ran. It doesn't. As a matter of fact, he has better control over it now. And I begged him, no I fucking pleaded with him to make me fly. He was worried about me, didn't want to do it, but he did it to please me. If anyone is controlling the other, I'm afraid that I am the one calling the shots. Not only am I not afraid of it...I fucking love it."  
"What?!" Randy lowered his head, rubbing his brow with his good hand. "You asked that...freak to manipulate you...Why?" He shook his head, turning away. "How do you even know those thoughts are your own...how are you so sure he isn't doing something to make you feel you are wanting it?" His own heart racing in his chest at the thought. "Control or not...Ho-how can..." He tried to calm himself. "You...You feel you have the same trust in him doing that...like you need to have in me with the shit we do...is that is, John?"

John's fists clenched and his face flushed with the strength of his outrage. "I BETTER NEVER HEAR YOU FUCKING CALL HIM A FREAK AGAIN!" John backed away from Randy, anger flooding through his body. "How dare you? HOW FUCKING DARE YOU? You sat there with him! You heard him cry, saying why would anyone ever want a freak like him! Something that he has no control over! How could you sink that low, Randy? HE FUCKING LOVES YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!" Tears burned John's eyes as he stormed from the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Randy clenched his jaw, going after John. He saw him pacing the main room.  
"What would you like for me to call him...it...whatever?! IT IS UNNATURAL...INHUMAN! WHAT FUCKING TERM WOULD YOU USE!? IT IS A FUCKING FREAK OF NATURE! SO HE IS ONE TOO!"  
"SHUT UP!" John roared, the volume of his voice shocking even him. "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! Don't you know how badly it would hurt him to hear you say that? IT WOULD FUCKING DESTROY HIM! You know yourself the things his dad said to him! How can you be so cold, so heartless? I'm disappointed in you, Randy Orton!" John stood only inches from Randy, nose to nose, glaring up at him, much like in the days of their feud promos, his chest heaving.

"Say it again! I. FUCKING. DARE. YOU." John glared as Randy with a firm set jaw, Randy's words about Sheamus wounded him almost as if he had said them about him. Randy nostrils slowly flared as he stared into John's eyes with his own fire starting to burn again.  
"Yeah his father was going off the fact he is gay and doesn't have a body builder's body...Would you rather I call him an abomination? Give me a fucking term that won't piss you the fuck off." Randy was seething, his lips curled in a sneer faintly. "Makes you wonder if his parents even fucking knew what they were raising? Then you have to wonder if the guys that tormented him...Is it because of his sexuality...or because he is..." Randy just pulled back, that almost cocky look on his face not even needing to say the last two words.

"I don't need this shit..." Randy turned, heading for the first bedroom.  
John stood alone panting, so angry all he could see was red. All his rational thought flew out the window at Randy's cruel words. John grabbed his hat and jammed it on his head, storming into the bedroom that Randy had disappeared into. "Just so you know, I'm fucking leaving! I don't care how far it is back to town or if I have to walk all damn night to get there! I can't be around you another minute when you say the shit you just said! You are losing all my respect!" John stormed from the bedroom and looked in the kitchen for a bottle of water to take along with him. He was so pissed he was almost hyperventilating. A part of Randy fractured at John's got up, moving to the main room. He was glad to see John in the kitchen. He stood by the front door. Randy took a deep breath, really trying to calm down.

"Honestly, John...how would you describe what he is...besides hopefully human?" He took a deep breath, lowering his head. "You don't want me to say it...fine if the term offends you I won't say it again...I will try not to use it around him...I want things to work between all of us...but knowing what I now do...it worries me...fuck it...it scares me...ok?"  
John found his bottle of water and took it. "I'm done with this shit, Ran. I love you so much. You and Shea are my world. But first you ask me to never mention his name around you. Then you get pissed because I forget to tell you I'm having breakfast with him and now this. I-I just need time to think. I'll see you at the Pay Per View." John gave Randy a last look before pushing past him to leave the cabin and head up the dirt road leading into the thick woods.

Randy went after him. "HOLD UP PLEASE!"  
John ignored Randy's pleas and headed down the dirt road, his shoulders set and his blue eyes looking straight ahead. He was usually such an easygoing, rational man but all the stress of the past week was catching up to him fast.  
Randy ducked back inside to cut off the oven. He got outside and into the SUV. He started following after John until he was following behind him. He knew John would hear the engine, he hoped eventually John would stop, either being sick of being followed or get tired. Randy knew it was a good hike that deep in, more so following the winding road. He was not going to yell out the window, unsure John would even hear him. John heard Randy following behind him. He turned and flipped him off before continuing, totally ignoring the vehicle behind him. If Randy wanted to follow him then so be it. He could follow him all night long and all the fucking way back to town if he wanted to. John would pass out from exhaustion first before he would admit defeat and climb in Randy's SUV.

Randy gave low growl as John flipped him off...He knew John could be stubborn with the best of them at times. Randy stopped, placing the SUV in park. He pulled himself out so he was standing on the running board. "THIS IS RIDICULOUS JUST GET IN AND I'LL TAKE YOU TO THE HOTEL!"  
"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!" John kept on walking, ignoring Randy, his mind-set on nothing but his own anger.  
"Fucking mule." Randy mumbled to himself getting back inside the SUV and placed it in drive again and started to follow John again. He hit the horn a few times...partly to maybe get John to break and get in to shut him up...but also spook any animals that might be near the road.

John was getting more pissed by the moment. Now Randy was blowing his horn at him! Leaving the road, John ducked into the tree line, looking for some peace and quiet in the woods. He figured that he could go in the same general direction that the road had gone and be just fine.  
"Fucking Hell!" Randy jammed the breaks, slamming his hand on the steering wheel then cursed from aggravating his hurt hand. He had three options, leave John alone and hope for best, follow him hopefully, or call Sheamus and have him try to reach John's phone and talk sense into him. He got out of the car and gave one last effort. "JOHNNY! COME, ON MAN...I WON'T TALK THE WHOLE RIDE...PLEASE IT'S NOT SAFE!"

John could faintly hear Randy calling but he ignored him, walking through the thick woods the best he could, heading the general direction the road had been going. John wanted to get back to the main road by nightfall.  
Randy heard nothing in reply. He tried not to worry. Randy was running out of options fast. He unlocked the glove compartment, removing his pistol and the flashlight before he shut the SUV off and headed into the woods. He wasn't even sure which direction he was heading to look for him. He hoped John just picked a straight line and kept going. Dusk was already approaching. Every few moments he tried calling, hoping he would hear something...then hoped whatever he heard was John. John wrapped his arms around himself as he walked, getting a little cold in the cooling evening air wearing only his CeNation t-shirt. He was starting to feel tired too but kept pushing on, trying not to worry about how quickly the sun seemed to be setting. What if he did not reach the main road by nightfall? What if he was forced to spend the night in the dark woods with no fire or light? John began to move faster, starting to panic.


	100. Chapter 100

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy heard noises around him and he didn't like the feeling . "JOHNNY! WERE ARE YOU! COME ON!" Worry and fear crept into his voice as he started to move faster...almost a fast jog, his pistol in one hand, the flashlight the other, turning it on as the shadows began to grow darker. The flashlight in the bad hand made it hard to keep a good grip as he moved.  
The darker that the woods began to get, the more afraid John began to feel. Here he was, in the middle of the woods with nothing but the cloths on his back, a water bottle, his keys and his phone. Suddenly, being stubborn and proving a point to Randy seemed a little foolish. John tried to watch for holes or tree branches as he walked faster, his heart pounding.

Randy tried to ignore the chill to his skin as a cool wind blew through the area. He froze when his flash light caught a set of eyes. He gulped as he tried to calm his racing heart. He calmly tried to take a step back as he heard a few sources of howling nearby. John also heard the sound of faint howling and it was the last straw. Going out of the woods and back on the road, John headed back the way he came, willing to accept the ride now. As Randy tried to move away he could see the one pair of eyes moving closer. He stopped trying to look around. He heard a few howls...a pack...but he only saw one...if he remembered correctly there was one seen to try to drive a prey towards the rest. He aimed his gun up toward a higher part of a tree and fired, hoping the sound would make them scatter. He saw the one set of eyes take off deeper into the wood, he quickly turned and ran full tilt back the direction he came...he just had to pray John would be safe. It wasn't worth his life on a hope...

* * *

John walked on the long road, feeling like a whipped pup for admitting defeat and going back. His body was so tired and he was hungry and cold. John just kept walking, hoping to spot either Randy's SUV or Randy soon.  
Hearing a shot ring out in the forest, John's heart began to pound. He forgot all about his fight with Randy as he began to run down the road, calling out as he went. "RANDY! RANDY! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

* * *

Randy nearly collapsed against a tree to catch his breath. He was just to drained from the stress and now worry. He knew John had no source of light...no protection. Why did they both have to be such stubborn people...why did he have to let his anger get the better of him? He knew how loyal John was to friends...he was sure it was worse with those he loved...why did he have to set him off...they could have been enjoying a nice dinner now and not fighting in the woods. John was absolutely frantic as he ran down the road, mentally beating himself up. If anything had happened to Randy in the woods he would never forgive himself. Yes, what Randy had said about Shea had been cold and impersonal, but he should have talked it out, not went crazy. Finally reaching the SUV, John's worst fears were realized. Randy was not there. He was somewhere in the dark woods, looking for him. "RANDY!" John screamed, jogging down the road a few feet, calling. "RANDY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Randy shook his head, thinking he heard John's voice. "JOHNNY? AN-ANY CLUE WHERE YOU ARE?"  
John heard Randy answer and almost cried in relief. "YES! I AM ON THE ROAD RIGHT DOWN FROM YOUR SUV! IT GOT DARK AND I CAME BACK!"  
Randy slumped against the tree near by. "DOORS OPEN...LAY ON THE HORN!"  
John ran back to the SUV and opened the driver's side, blaring the horn long and loud. He continued to lay on the horn, hoping it would lead Randy out of the woods.

Randy heard the horn & pushed off the tree he was leaning on. The only problem was the sound bounced off different trees. "Shit..." He just continued the way he was going, hoping the sound got louder. He finally thought he saw the trees thinning and then the road. He fell down to the ground against the passenger side of the SUV. "K, JOHN!"  
John heard Randy and immediately stopped the horn and went to Randy. He felt like a complete idiot, especially after realizing Randy was shirtless. "I'm so fucking sorry, Ran."

Randy was panting, shifting his eyes up at John in the darkness. "Me too...bu-but I...I meant it...if you...wa-want to still go...I-I'll dr-drive you..." He made sure the safety was on the gun before slipping it into his jeans so he had a free hand to push himself to stand.  
"No, I'll stay." John answered quietly, much of his anger gone. "Unless you want me to go now."  
"Never..." Randy reached out for John, pulling him into a one-armed hug, his heart still racing that he would not be surprised if John couldn't feel it. "If we hurry back dinner may still be salvageable." He let go and started to head for the driver's side of the SUV. He pulled the gun out before sliding in. He then placed it and the flashlight back in the glove compartment, locking it back up.

John climbed into the passenger's side and leaned his head against the window, exhaustion beginning to take over his body. "I heard howling in the woods." John mumbled. "Did you hear it too?" Randy gave a faint shutter before starting the SUV.  
"Little more than that, Johnny." He put the ride in drive, continuing down until he could make a turn to head back up. toward the cabin. John did not even hear Randy's answer. He was sound asleep, his body slumped against the closed window, his breathing deep and regular. Stress and hard physical exercise were a bad combination. John had just reached his limit. It took a while to return to the cabin and he looked over at John shaking his head. He nudged John. "Come on, Sleeping Beauty...I am not going to carry your ass."

A single light by the door lit the outside of the cabin. Randy was so glad it was on a sensor. He made his way out of the SUV and headed for the door waiting for John. John pulled himself from the SUV and stumbled inside of the cabin, kicking off his muddy shoes before staggering toward the main bedroom, not even caring about food. Randy looked slightly dejected as how the day started good with their little play session until John got worried...then things just seemed to spiral from there. He checked the food, the oven had stayed hot enough he hoped as he pulled the platters out. He placed one in the fridge and he sat with the other, pulling the lid off to show the trimmed tri-tip steak, lobster tails and seasoned potatoes. He retrieved a fork and sat eating quietly. His bites were slow as he felt so drained himself.

John was barely conscious as he pulled off his socks, shirt, and shorts, throwing them on the floor as he collapsed on top of the bed, wearing only his boxers and dog tags. He was sound asleep again in a matter of seconds, his body spread out on top of the blankets, his chest rising and falling as he snored softly. Randy didn't eat that much before putting the rest of the food away. He walked into the bedroom kicking his shoes off before climbing in next to John. He didn't care about the jeans or socks...he just needed sleep. He lightly draped an arm over John closing his eyes. "I am really sorry." He whispered even though he was sure John didn't hear him.


	101. Chapter 101

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Sheamus woke up from a deep sleep almost in a cold sweat. He sat up quickly in the bed and took a moment to remember he was alone. He went to his phone, picking it up he wondered what he was doing. It wasn't right of him to interrupt his Angel's time away. He was interrupted by a reminder tone from the phone. He turned the screen on and accessed his messages. He cursed that it was so long ago that it was sent...then realized that was when he was dealing with Drew.  
He hit reply _#Always think of you Angel...you & Mo Ghrá...even if he doesn't see him as such anymore. Hope all is well, woke in a fright. When you get this please assure me you are fine. Both of you._# He hit send and then went to the bathroom to get a glass of water. His stomach wanted to lurch feeling anything hit it after nothing most of the day before. He tried to ignore it while he went back to the bed. It was still dark out. He knew it was either very late or early.

* * *

John woke up to the sound of his phone going off. It was still inside of his tan short's pocket laying on the bedroom floor. John climbed from the bed and stooped down to fish out his phone, smiling when he saw that it was from Sheamus. Opening the text, John saw that his lover had once again felt their distress. It broke his heart to read Sheamus' term of endearment for Randy after all the cold things Randy had spoken about him. John sent a reply. _#Don't worry. Both are fine. Had a hard day yesterday but we are ok now. Looking forward to seeing you. Your Angel.#_ John climbed back into bed, laying his phone on the nightstand beside it. Randy was knocked out from the stress to even feel John when he had moved. He rolled onto his side never stirring from his sleep.

* * *

Sheamus heard the phone and looked._ #Sorry if I woke ye, Angel...not to take time away from him...but seeing your face again can't come soon enough. Sorry your day was rough.#_ He hit send and gave a sigh. Part of him knew he should tell John he could really use him...but he didn't want John to feel guilty again.

* * *

John heard the phone go off again. He moved to sit up so he could read the text and his heart began to race. He could not explain it, but he could almost feel his Irish lover's need for him. John suddenly felt restless. He hit reply and sent Sheamus a message. _#Are you in need of me, Sweets? I feel like you need me there although I don't know why. Please tell me all is ok with you. I'm worried.#_

* * *

_#Yer starting to sound like me Angel, I always need ye..but this is yer time with Randy. I will see ye soon enough.#_ Hitting send, Sheamus rested the phone on his chest waiting.

* * *

John looked over at Randy, hoping he wasn't disturbing his sleep as another text came through. He smiled and replied. _#Maybe I'm around you too much, your gift is rubbing off on me. And it is a gift, never forget that. Will see you soon, Sweets. Your Angel.# _John climbed from the bed, his stomach rumbling, and headed into the kitchen in search of food, carrying his phone along with him just in case. He opened the refrigerator door, feeling a stab of guilt as he pulled out his dinner from the night before, realizing that Randy had eaten their planned meal alone. That feeling was replaced by one of anger as he remembered what Randy had called his Sweets. Would the stress ever end? John felt like a piece of meat being pulled in half by two dogs. Two very dominant Alpha male dogs intent on having him as their bitch.

* * *

Sheamus thought over John' s words. Could a bond be forming that allowed John to pick his emotions at a distance? _#I guess anything is possible Angel. We do share energy when things happen...maybe there is a mental emphatic link forming...just the range yer feeling me.#_ He just could not bring himself to tell him how close his feelings were.

* * *

John did not care if it was breakfast time. His food from last night was looking good. Looking through the kitchen, John found a microwave safe plate. He put some of the steak and potatoes on the plate and heated it up in the microwave. While his meal was heating, John sent Sheamus a reply to his text. _#You really think so? Maybe I just know you so well I can imagine what your feeling. Looking forward to a day of rest and cuddling with you. You need to rest up so you can kick Henry's ass tomorrow. LoL Eating steak and potatoes for breakfast. The fuel of champions.#_  
John pulled his plate out, grabbed a fork and knife and a glass of juice and sat down to eat. Even warmed over the steak was fabulous.

* * *

Sheamus' stomach rumbled at even the mention of food when he read John's message. _#Angel we nay known each other that long...does it scare you that you...well that you may be...#_ He paused trying to think of the word._ #different.#_

* * *

John was taken by surprise by Sheamus' question. Was it possible that he was different too? Could that be the reason that they had shared such a powerful connection almost immediately? John remembered his dream and how real it had seemed at the time. He hit reply. _#Never really thought about it. Do you think it's possible that I am? I remember my dream. Can that explain our connection? Just curious.#_

* * *

Sheamus read the message standing up to pace the floor...why did he have an odd feeling himself. _#It may have been hidden and some how I triggered it or sharing my energy at the rate we have may have formed it who is to say for sure if that is what is going on. Does it actually make you excited you may be?#_ He was wondering if his own mind was playing tricks. Could John be excited that he may not be like others?

* * *

John ate his food, his heart racing. Honestly, the idea fascinated him._ #I don't know. I'll admit it's exciting. Unlike Randy, I am interested in your gift. YES, IT'S A GIFT. Something to be proud of. Being normal is overrated.#_ He hit send and leaned back in the chair, trying to process all the information.

* * *

Sheamus sat back on the bed. If John was gifted it was still forming. He was sure if it was stronger he would have a feeling John would know it was more then just missing him...He knew he was irrational...yet without the help he just could not shake the behavior. _#Glad someone sees it that way#_

* * *

John finished his food and stood up to go check Randy. He sent Sheamus one final text. _#Yes I do. Well, got to go wake Randy. I'll be seeing you after Randy eats and we say our goodbyes. Have a good morning and GO EAT SOMETHING. Love, Angel.# _John walked back into the bedroom that he shared with Randy, climbing on the bed. He noticed that Randy was still wearing his socks and jeans. The poor guy must have been exhausted. John cuddled up against Randy, kissing him on the tip of his nose. "You awake, Babe?"

* * *

Sheamus rested his arm across his stomach reading the end of John's message, wondering if it was a lucky guess or more. He got up to hop in the shower. He hadn't left the room or done much of anything since the gym mess. He wanted food to be one of the farthest things from his mind.

* * *

Randy almost growled in his sleep, his face scrunching up when John kissed his nose. "Johnny? Johnny..." Even sleepy, the voice had a hint of panic to it. John was shocked by the panic in Randy's voice.  
"Ran, what's wrong? I'm here. It's ok." John wrapped his arms around the sleeping Randy, holding him close. Randy seemed to quiet. He gave a faint sigh, opening his eyes.  
"Damn, John..." He wrapped an arm around John before kissing him deeply. He then moved until her straddled John's waist, cupping John's face. "Don't you ever fucking scare me like that again." Even with the swearing his tone, his eyes showed he was scared.  
"You mean about last night?" John laid back, enjoying Randy's touch. "Don't plan on it, Babe."

Randy slowly soothed his hands over John's chest. "Yes, I mean last night...you know how my temper can get BB...I know we can both be stubborn...but it was dangerous what you did..." He took a deep breath. "How should I refer to him...what it is he does. I am sorry BB, but it does scare me...You know I don't admit that easily"  
"I don't want to talk about him anymore. I am well aware of how you feel." John snapped, before he caught himself and lowered his voice. "We just don't agree, Babe. Can we not discuss him anymore right now?"

Randy gave a faint sigh...he wanted things to work, but how to get past these feelings. "Ok, BB...Ok..." He leaned down to kiss John again, his hands rubbing his arms. John held up his new tag to Randy's eye level, so that the Viper could see the front. "I got a new tag." John said almost shyly. "It's the only way that I could kiss you in the ring before my matches. Now I can take you everywhere with me."  
Randy gave his odd little grin. "God, you're corny...you know that...but at least you're mine."  
"You love me and my corny ass." John teased back, his blue eyes mischievous.

"Damn right." Randy kissed John again before he began nuzzling his neck so he could kiss it, knowing it just turned John to putty.  
"S-Stop it, Ran. We aren't supposed to play today. E-Extreme Rules." John fought to keep control as Randy kissed his sensitive flesh.  
Randy groaned. "Damn it." He rolled off from John. "Just remember after the show your ass belongs to me." He got up from the bed, looking around.  
"Sure, Babe. After the Pay Per View I'm all yours. We'll tear up the bedroom, have our own little post match celebration just like in the old days." John climbed from the bed and stretched. "Well, I guess since no fun is allowed I might as well get a shower and get dressed." He bent over to pick up his tan shorts and rumpled t-shirt off the floor.


	102. Chapter 102

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Sounds like a plan, Johnny..." Randy looked at him. "So we can't do anything sexual...even if I swear you will be fine?" His tongue flicked lightly over the upper corner of his mouth. John felt his resolve crumbling at the appearance of Randy's cursed sensual tongue.  
"Well...as long as you promise." John's voice trailed off. "What did you have in mind?" Randy moved to sit on the edge of the bed and crooked a finger towards John.  
"Leave those clothes right there...and come here." John dropped his cloths back on the floor and walked toward Randy, his heart pounding fast at the heated look in his Viper's eyes, wearing only his dog tags and boxers. He reached the bed and looked down at the sitting Randy.

Randy took a hold of John by his hips as he spread his legs to move John between them. He started placing kisses along his abs, his hands gliding into the back of his boxers to squeeze his ass before sliding them down his legs. John bit his lip, biting back a moan as his cock was exposed to the air. He loved the way that Randy looked at him. Like he was the most precious possession and the cheapest whore all rolled into one. Randy started kissing lower down John's groin and over his cock. The taste was a little different from John never cleaning after the exertions the day before. His tongue flicked over the head before drawing it between his lips. He slowly sucked it into his mouth. He worked his way all the way down to John's base, his hands planted firmly on John's ass as he slowly started drawing his head up and down John's firming cock.

John let out a soft moan as he watched Randy work his dirty cock. He felt a little self-conscious having Randy taste him before his shower; he knew that he must taste like a mixture of sweat and dried cum but Randy did not seem to mind. Randy hummed as John's cock would brush the back of his mouth. His hands were kneading his ass. Randy started working faster, his eye cast up toward John's face. He moaned as he removed one hand to open his jeans, then reaching inside to pull free the thick hardened cock with his lips still wrapped firmly around John's cock, he moved so he could shift the jeans down. He wrapped his fingers around his cock and began jacking off to the taste as he moaned even deeper.

John was now moaning louder, completely turned on by the fact that Randy was getting off by sucking his dirty cock. It seemed so taboo and kinky...so Randy Orton. "Mmmm. Fuck yeah…suck my cock, Baby. Get it clean for your baby boy." The sight of the dominant Viper down before him servicing his hard cock was a rare one and one to cherish. "God, you look so fucking good like that, Ran. So sinful ..." Randy kept his eyes on John as he pulled his lips from around his cock, moving them to lick and suck on John's balls. He moved the one hand from John's ass to John's cock, stroking it with the same rhythm as his own. John threw back his head a little, groaning louder at the sweet contact of Randy's mouth on his balls while his hand jerked him off. "Oh, God, Ran! I'm not going to last long if you keep on like that. Feels so fucking good!"

Randy moved his lips away, smirking at John. "That's the point, Baby Boy...Go ahead, give Daddy his protein shot." He flicked his tongue over the swollen head before taking it back between his lips, giving a deep moan as he moved his hand to fondle the heavy balls. Randy was starting to pant in heavy little bursts. If John watched he could have seen Randy squeezing at the base to hold off his own climax. John began to shake as he heard Randy tell him to let go. He gave little moans as he felt his powerful climax building. "Oh, D-Damn, Baby. F-Feels so good...Ummmm!" John pumped his hips a few times and flooded Randy's mouth with his seed, moaning as he felt the lingering pleasure as his cock emptied itself into the Viper's mouth.

Randy moaned as John's seed flooded his mouth. Once he knew John was spent, Randy fell on the bed stroking fast. His eyes closed, licking his lips, savoring the taste. "Damn, you are so good, Baby." John looked at Randy, loving the sensual sight.  
"Do you want help getting off, Baby? I'll gladly return the favor if you want."  
"Want a taste, Baby Boy?" Randy opened his eyes as he shifted back on the bed." Go ahead...would love it..." He slowed his strokes while holding his cock, his chest heaving. John climbed on the bed beside of Randy and bent over, taking Randy's large member into his mouth. He moaned at Randy's unique flavor as he looked up at his boyfriend; baby blue eyes meeting steely blues. John began to suck Randy, bobbing his head to take down as much of the Viper's cock as he could handle, relaxing his throat to try to take it all but not quite able to yet.

"Damn, Baby Boy." Randy groaned out as he placed one hand on the back of John's head. "Yeah, Baby, just like that...you feel so good..." John was encouraged by Randy's praise and relaxed his throat, desperately working to take in all of his Viper's impressive length. He gagged a time or two but finally managed to take it all the way to the base, taking his hand to squeeze Randy's balls gently as he sucked. Randy groaned, his back arching from the bed. "Damn, Baby...so close. Right there...OOoooo Fuuuccckkk mmmm" He cried out as he came, pumping his seed into John's mouth. John swallowed all of Randy's release, then took the mushroom head into his mouth, sucking it gently to drain it of every last drop. He then took his tongue and licked the entire length, cleaning off any trace of Randy's cum from his now softening cock. Finished, John licked his lips as he gave Randy some room. "Still the best cock I've ever had in my mouth." He spoke with all sincerity.

"Good baby boy.." He smirked. "I know you are a bottom primarily, John...I hope you don't mind I am addicted to your taste even seasoned." He licked his lips to prove the point. "Hmmm what if I met you in your locker room after your match...give you proper congratulations?" John was surprised by Randy's offer.  
"You would take the risk of blowing me in a public place?" The idea of Randy on his knees in John's locker room was an appeal one. "Damn, that sounds so fucking hot, Ran. Both of us all sweaty after our matches, your almost naked body covered in baby oil..."  
Randy smirked "Well, being champ you have a private locker room right?"  
"Yeah..." John's voice trailed off. "Something to look forward to. I love your blow jobs, Baby. They are the best."  
"Good because I like giving them to you. You just taste good to me, Babe."

John stood from the bed. "Well, guess I'll finally go get my shower now. I need one that's for sure. I forgot to bring clean clothes from the hotel so these will have to do." John bent over to pick up his clothes, giving a smirk as his bare ass was sticking up in the air right in Randy's line of sight.  
"One moment, Babe." Randy slipped his jeans on going out to the SUV and opened a storage area. He grabbed a bag, bringing it in. He carried it to the bedroom, handing it to John. John took the bag and looked inside, seeing clothes. "How did you get clothes for me, Ran?" He asked, curious.  
"Baby Boy...you been to my home how many times? You have left some things there over the years."

"Thanks, Baby." John smiled happily, glad to have clean clothes. "You thought of everything. Guess I'll go shower now. I've GOT to go work out today before the big pay per view tomorrow. I'm doing the main event and I haven't been in the ring for a few weeks. I don't want to make a fool out of myself."  
"No problem...I'll drive you to the hotel when you're done."  
"Thanks, Ran. You are the best." John headed into the bathroom for a quick shower and to put on some clean clothes. He did not tell Randy, but the idea of seeing his Irish lover again excited him. John wished that he could have them both with him always. Randy got up and began straightening up. His friend would be by later to finish cleaning. He then began packing a few things into the SUV. John quickly showered, his mind running to the things he needed to do today before the PPV. He finished and dressed in a pair of gym shorts and a blue muscle shirt that showed off his large biceps. John then put his dog tags back on and walked into the bedroom to put on his hat, socks and shoes. John walked into the main room and noticed Randy packing some things into his SUV. "Need help, Sweetheart?"

Randy turned, hearing John. "Nope, Babe. I think I just about got it."  
"Ok." John nodded and waited on Randy to finish up his task. John retrieved his keys and phone and sent Sheamus a short text. _#Will be back to hotel soon. Have to get a work out in before the PPV. Want to join me? I would love to see you again. Angel.#_ Randy finished up and they got in after Randy locked up.

* * *

Sheamus never heard the phone as he was buried under the blankets. The tray of barely touched breakfast sat on the table.

* * *

John reached over to squeeze Randy's hand as they pulled back in to the hotel a short time later. "I'm sorry our little getaway was ruined, Ran. I really appreciate that you borrowed that cabin for us and went through all the trouble you did to make me happy. I don't deserve you."  
"Maybe next time Baby Boy...maybe next time." Randy squeezed John's hand back before letting go. "As for not deserving me...who else can deal with our sick minds?" He chuckled.

"True." John laughed. "You still owe me an abduction and a car ride." He saw people walking around in the parking lot so he made no move to kiss Randy but the want was present in his eyes. "Damn, I want to kiss you so bad right now...Daddy." He teased, his blue eyes sparkling. "But it might not look good to have fans posting online about a real life 'Centon' kiss. Although sometimes I want to say fuck the world and do it anyway."  
Randy smirked. "You like the whole daddy thing or you just messing with me?"  
"Yeah Ran…don't know where it came from, but it was strangely hot."  
"OK…As for a real kiss for the fans...sorry, man, not doing it. If I can't even tell my parents...Come on, last I knew your family didn't know you played for both teams either."  
John grew thoughtful for a moment. "No, my folks don't even know that I'm bi and I think that's a talk I'm going to have to have with them in the future. I'm close to my parents and if I plan on spending the rest of my life with two men I think they at least deserve to know where I stand. I've never hidden anything from my mom."

"Well, we will see if Daddy sticks around to go with the Baby Boy." Randy chuckled. "As for...coming out...sorry you are braver than me." John tried not to let the hurt show in his eyes at Randy's words. He had never thought about Randy not wanting to come out to his family. Did that mean that John would always be his dirty little secret unable to spend the holidays with his family or share special occasions? John knew they couldn't come out to the public but he had thought that their personal lives were another matter.

"Well, guess I'd better go." John mumbled as he looked at Randy, suddenly feeling sad. "I'll see you tomorrow at the Pay Per View?"  
"Of course...before the show, after the show I am sure." Randy raised a brow. "You ok, Babe?"  
"Yeah." John mustered up a smile not wanting any more hurt words between them. "I'll see you then tomorrow, Ran. Think I'll go put in a good workout."  
"Ok, Babe. Enjoy." Randy knew something was up when John hadn't used the pet names.  
"Ok. Talk to you later." John opened the door and climbed from the SUV.


	103. Chapter 103

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

He headed for his shared hotel room with Sheamus to see if his other boyfriend was there. Unlocking the door, John was a little surprised to see his lover still in bed, buried under the covers. "Shea? I'm back, Babe." John walked over toward the bed. "Are you feeling ok?" Sheamus mumbled in his sleep. His stomach rumbled even under the blankets. He slowly started to stretch. John could see once again he was sleeping up by the headboard again. John felt his heart ache as he took in Sheamus' sleeping position and heard his man's stomach rumbling. He looked down at the tray beside the bed to notice that Sheamus had for the most part left his breakfast untouched. John began to feel sick, realizing for maybe the first time how serious Sheamus' issue with food was. John walked over and sat down on the bed, pulling the sleeping man's cover down to stroke his sweat dampened hair. "Sweets, Baby, wake up. I'm back."

"Angel?" Sheamus gave a faint groan. "Wh-what time is it?" He slowly opened his eyes looking at him. It was hard to tell it is was a look of sadness or shame.  
"It's after eleven, Sweets. Are you not feeling well? I saw that you never ate any of your breakfast." John looked at Sheamus, his blue eyes filled with concern. "Did something bad happen while I was away, Shea?"  
"Eleven...sorry, Angel." He started to move. "You ju-just ge-getting in?"  
"Yeah. Sorry, Babe. Randy took me on a surprise trip to a cabin in the woods. I had to eat and shower this morning and then Ran had to drive me back here." John bent over, his face inches from Sheamus. "I missed you. Can I have a kiss?"

"Sounds sweet." Sheamus placed one hand behind John's head then lifted his head up to fill the space between them until their lips met. John moved his lips against Sheamus' keeping the kiss sweet. He knew there was to be no playing between them today. Breaking the kiss, John smiled. "Sweets, I need to go get a good workout in before tomorrow. Do you just want to rest here until I get back?"  
"Le-let me get up." Sheamus went to move. "I don't want to be alone...um.." He sighed as he moved to look for clothing for the day. He tried to block the look of discomfort as he bent over. He took a deep breath to try to calm the feeling. John looked at Sheamus with even more concern as he noticed the man wincing as he bent over. John jumped from the bed. "Babe, talk to me. Tell me what happened while I was away. Something is wrong. Please tell me."

"I-I-I tried to do what ye asked, Angel. I couldn't though. I did try." Sheamus moved to get dressed in black basketball shorts and a red tank top. "Forgive me." He moved to sit on the couch, his head faintly hanging. John walked over to sit beside his lover. He took one of Sheamus' hands in both of his own. "It's not a matter of forgiving you, Sweets. I am worried about you. With the hard, demanding job we share you HAVE to eat. Your body needs it. We push ourselves so hard." John took a deep breath. "Shea, no matter what anyone has said to you in the past you can't let them win. I want you healthy for me. I love you. If you need to go find a counselor...someone to talk to...do it. Ok?"

"I may need it, Angel...but where to look...with our schedule how could I ever attend sessions?" Sheamus sighed, leaning against John. I want to...bu-but nothing seems appealing. I did try, Angel...I tried." John sighed, wishing Randy was there to help. Sadly, his workout idea did not seem so smart with Sheamus' current mindset. "Maybe I'll skip the workout for now." John spoke softly. "What's something you would like to do?"  
"What I like and what we need is not the same. Yer right...we should..." Sheamus' face fell as his stomach made a protest of it's own.

John's normally easy going personality vanished for a few moments as John heard Sheamus' stomach. "You are going to go with me somewhere and get lunch. I don't care if all you eat is something light. You have to eat, Sweets. You have to." John was on the verge of tears, not knowing how to fix his Irish lover's problem. How he wished Randy was around with his brand of tough love!  
"Can we order something in..." Sheamus tried to chuckle. "Maybe ye could feed me? I can't explain it...one of ye with me...helps some...alone...I just can't explain. But nothing 'junkie' please." He didn't even realize the tears already wetting his eyes. John took a sigh of relief as Sheamus promised to try to eat for him.  
"Of course, Baby. We can eat in and you order whatever makes you feel comfortable to eat it. Honestly, I shouldn't be eating junk either, especially not this close to Extreme Rules." John did not know what to do. He needed a good, hard workout but was afraid to take Sheamus along with him the way he was behaving today. He could not help but wonder if something had set him off.

"I don't know what to suggest, Angel...Grilled chicken salad...maybe some fruit...ye know like a fruit cup." Sheamus lowered his eyes. "God, I am pitiful." He moved toward the window, looking out. "Letting me old man's words get to me...Then again I haven't really been watching like I should. I need help, John...I know...I don't mean to burden ye...sorry, Angel."  
John walked behind Sheamus, wrapping his strong arms around him. "You are not pitiful, Shea. We all care about what our parents think. No matter how tough we try to act." John paused a minute. "Randy hurt me a little earlier because he said that he would probably never come out to his family about me. T-That it would always be a secret, hidden from everyone else in our lives. I guess we all have our fears." John rubbed Sheamus' back soothingly. "Sweets, if you honestly want to lose a little weight and tone up I can help you with that. I'm not bragging but I've helped lots of other guys in my gym. I promise to help you if you promise to listen to me and not starve yourself." John chuckled. "I need my Master strong so that he can take charge and I can serve his perfect body..."

Sheamus nodded. "Ye have my word, Angel. I will try me best to listen to ye. I did know about Randy and his family." He sighed. "After meeting me dad he felt even stronger about it. I-I wouldn't mind meeting yer family. That is if ye would wish me to." He rested his hands over John's. "Sorry, Angel...we have just not been eating right...I know we were just trying to have fun. It just became too much I guess." John's face lit up at his boyfriend's words.  
"You would meet my family someday, Shea? That means a lot to me. First I have to tell my folks that I'm bi. But I need to soon. I'm not one to hide things from them, especially something this big." John then grew more serious. "Yeah, I got a little carried away with my vacation and finding love. I really need to get back on my protein diet. If you want, Shea, I can order something good for us both."

"Ok, Angel...we will both get back on track?" Sheamus turned in John's hold then lightly kissed his lips. "And I would love to meet yer family...as we are...if ye feel they will accept us." Another light kiss. "Go order for us, Angel. We will eat...then try to get some training in for tomorrow." John placed an order for two grilled chicken salads and two light fruit cups, as Sheamus had requested. He walked back over to his boyfriend, reaching up to wrap his arms around the Irishman's neck. "I have the best boyfriend in the world." John whispered as he laid his head against Sheamus' chest.  
Sheamus wrapped his arms around John, light resting his head on John's. "Yer too sweet, Angel...but ye also take such good care...hence ye name." He lightly rubbed John's back.  
"Thanks, Sweets. I love you so damn much it hurts." John enjoyed the sweet embrace. "It's nice after my stressful day yesterday."

Sheamus' brows knitted with worry. "What happened that made ye stressed?" He took a hand, brushing the side of John's face.  
"I don't know if I should say." John answered slowly. "You may get pissed at me. I did something really stupid...and dangerous...all because I lost my temper with Randy."  
"Do I dare wonder what he had pulled to upset ye so to make ye do something brash?"  
"It wasn't all totally his fault. It was just one of those days where nothing goes as planned. First, he caught me off guard by driving me out to the middle of nowhere instead of his house. He was acting so pissed, so cold that it scared me. He said that I should have told him that you were eating breakfast with me when he picked me up. He tied me to a tree in the woods and spanked me. I was turned on after I realized that he was only playing with me. Then Randy started saying he was going to leave me there for the animals...He sounded so convincing I freaked and questioned him." John sighed at the memory. "I hurt him bad, Shea. He didn't even let me help him finish. Randy had gotten this nice cabin for us and was so hurt that he thought I didn't trust him." John laughed a humorless laugh. "And that was only the start of our day of fun."

"I am so sorry, Angel." Sheamus moved from John, taking a hold of his hand, leading him to the bed to sit. "Ye needn't go on less ye think ye need to get it off yer chest. I have a bit of information for ye as well." John forgot all about his bad day at Sheamus' words.  
"No, I'm done, Sweets. What do you need to tell me?"  
"Nothing much, Angel...just that ye needn't worry of that other fella...he has been put in his place...and he understands." He leaned in, kissing John lightly. "I just didn't wish ye to keep worrying when ye are away from me."  
"Thank you, Sweets. That means a lot to me. Randy promised me that he would have a talk with you after Extreme Rules...I guess that's a start."

"He does? About what?" Sheamus tried not to sound worried. "I don't wish trouble, Angel..."  
"I don't know. Ran said he loved me and I shouldn't have to choose between you both. That he was going to talk to you. That sounds good doesn't it?" John picked up on Sheamus' concern, feeling nervous himself now.  
"I hope so, Angel...I am hoping he don't try to convince me to leave ye..." He looked down. "I-I-I hon-honestly do-don't know what I would do if I lost ye as well." Without meaning to he started to slip into a slight panic. He realized how much he fell apart the one day. "God, I am a wreck."


	104. Chapter 104

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John pulled out his precious tag and held it up to Sheamus. "This says 'Forever His Angel.' I don't make promises like that lightly, Sweets. I am a man of my word. Randy does not own me solely. I belong equally to you both. So, whatever he says know that I am not going anywhere. I love you, Babe. I'm here for as long as you'll have me."  
"Thank ye, Angel...Thank ye. I just feel so pitiful. I fell apart... I am sorry."  
"Nothing to be sorry about." John held Sheamus close. "Damn, I want you to kiss me right now. Just a long, passionate kiss..." Someone knocked on their door. "Damn! It's our lunch!" John went over to the door to retrieve their food and carry it in the room. "Want to eat sitting on the bed?"  
Sheamus smiled. "Still gonna feed me?"

"Of course." John grinned, sitting down on the bed beside of Sheamus. He opened up the salads. "These look amazing, Shea. Lots of veggies and grilled chicken. Do you want dressing on yours? It looks like they gave us a light dressing."  
"Um..." Sheamus scooted closer to John on the bed and removed his shirt. "Well yer me trainer...if ye feel it will be fine." John heard the hesitation in Sheamus' voice. He did not want his lover to be uncomfortable eating. "Maybe skip the dressing this time." John took a fork and speared a piece of chicken and some greens. "Down the hatch, Baby." John teased as he held it up to Sheamus' lips. Sheamus tried not to laugh before he leaned forward to take the food from the fork. He leaned back against the headboard chewing slowly taking the taste, fighting as his stomach wanted to twist in a knot after barely eating the last day. "Tastes good, Angel."

"Good. This food is good for you, Sweets. It will make you strong." John continued to feed Sheamus bites of the salad. He handed his lover a bottle of water to wash it down with. After a few bites he had to motion John to hold a minute.  
"Enjoy yer own meal some, Angel. I promise to try to eat more in a little while. Before we hit the gym I will eat some more." John looked down at the still almost filled salad bowl with a sinking heart. He felt like a failure. The few meager bites Sheamus had eaten was nowhere near enough for the big man. Not to mention he had not yet even touched his fruit cup. John bit his lip, actually debating calling Randy but thought better of it.  
"Ok." He agreed quietly, sitting the bowl aside after recovering it. John opened his own salad and began to eat silently, his appetite gone. Sheamus could see John 'stabbing' at his food.  
"Angel, I will eat more I promise. I-I-I um...I didn't ea-eat much yesterday. So I ju-just need to adjust to food hitting my stomach."  
"Ok." John agreed, trying to eat. "I just worry about you so much, Babe."  
"I am sorry to make ye worry..." Sheamus gave a faint smile. "Yet it is nice to have someone who does."

John smiled at Sheamus and took a drink of water. "Damn, if the pay per view was not tomorrow I'd beg you to ravage me tonight, Sweets. I've missed feeling you fill me, making me yours."  
"Aye, Love. I gave me word I would not mess with ye...Just the fun we have." He gave a faint groan at the thought. "Ye are so bad for my libido, Angel. An angel for looking out for me...but more like a sinful devil when it comes to me sex drive."  
John smirked at Sheamus' words. "Would you have me any other way, Sweets?" John tilted his head, unknowingly giving Sheamus a view of the love bites that Randy had placed on his neck in the heat of passion.  
"Nay, Angel...I like ye how ye are." He gave a small sigh. "Seems The Viper struck ye quite a few times, Angel. He does realize ye need to be on camera right? He just not think...or expect me to do something?"

John had forgotten about Randy biting his neck. "Damn! I forgot about that! He probably was just not thinking. I don't think Randy wanted you to do anything about it. It would probably piss him off." John answered, opening his fruit cup to eat it.  
"Why would it piss off him what I do to ye...As long as I keep ye safe?"  
"Shea, Randy has gotten very paranoid and hostile about your gift. I pretty much told him to shut up about it yesterday. We got into a big fight. Let's just say he would not be a happy camper." John began to eat his fruit, hoping his words would not upset Sheamus further. Sheamus blinked a few times, taking a deep breath.  
"I'm sorry, Angel." He slipped from the bed, needing to pace some. "I don't want to cause trouble." He made his way to the mini-fridge and pulled out the bottle that was still about half full of the tea. He grabbed a mug, pouring some and started to warm it in the microwave.  
"NO!" John ran over to Sheamus, putting his hand on his arm. "I should have never mentioned it to you. Shea, you should not have to hide who you are just to keep others happy. I love you and don't want you to change yourself for me. Randy can just learn to deal with it."  
"But what I am...what I do...seems to cause nothing but trouble." Sheamus lowered his eyes. "And I deserved to know don't I...If...If Randy wants to try to work something out, I need to know his views." The microwave beeping, he removed the mug, adding a little honey to it before taking a few slow sips.

John sighed in resignation. "Yeah, Sweets, you do. And I understand...I would give anything up to be with the ones I love. It's your choice...forgive me."  
"What is there to forgive?" Sheamus took a few more sips before setting the mug down, then wrapped his arms around John to kiss him lightly. "There will always be people who will hate people who are different...there are others that would try to abuse it..." The moment the second part left his lips he looked down, shuttering. Inside he was cursing himself for saying it. He turned from John to grab the mug, moving back to the bed, sitting on the edge. John was very curious at Sheamus' words. He walked over to sit down on the bed himself.  
"You mean...Shea, do you know other people with the same gift you have? And they abuse their power?" John bit his lip in thought. "What do they do, try to control others' minds against their will?"  
Sheamus gulped, his eyes cast down. "I know of one other like me...but then others...others that do other things. As for what they do, aye, I feel they like to abuse their power. The other with the same trait as me...aye, they would control someone if they felt they had to. I seen one man driven to the point of suicide because of a depression I swear was placed on them. Of course there was no proof."

"Damn." John replied, his eyes wide. He had never considered the possibility of another person sharing Sheamus' power, someone with much darker desires and a colder heart. He remembered something that Randy had spoken in anger. "Shea...those four men that hurt you and your lover...did it have anything to do with your gift?" John truly hated to bring it up, but he needed to know the truth. Sheamus started wringing his hands together.  
"Partly..." Panic began setting in again. "Th-they are also are among the ones with powers...Th-they wanted me as part of their group." Tears slowly could be seen dropping to his lap, his voice cracking faintly. "The fact I am gay tis also part of their hatred towards me. Tis both. I am sorry I didn't come clean with ye both." His body almost shook with fear. Fear of his past, fear of John's reaction...fear of the future.

"Hey, it's ok." John soothed as he sat next to Sheamus, putting his arm across his shoulders. "I was just curious. It doesn't matter about those bastards now. They can't touch us here and if we go over there we know to be careful, right?"  
"They haven't tried to come over here yet...so aye...we should be fine until November. Yer right just need to be on guard...I just remember a dream I had...I just hope that's all it was." John began to feel dread at his boyfriend's words.  
"You had a bad dream about us...and them?" He gave a faint shudder, remembering how accurate his own nightmares could prove to be at times.  
"Aye, Angel...the bad dream wh-when ye found me in the ba-bathroom the next morning." John remembered how broken Sheamus had appeared that day. It honestly scared him.  
"Did they hurt us in the dream?" John asked, worried for his sweet Irish lover. "I don't know what I would do if anyone ever tried to hurt you, Shea." John's fist tensed at the thought. "I'd probably rip them apart with my bare hands."

Sheamus gulped, not able to look at John. "I-I-I don't know if I can tell you...Can we try to eat a little more?" He didn't know if he really had the appetite, but he wanted to move away from the dream. He hated he even brought it up.  
"Sure, Sweets, we can talk while we eat." John retrieved Sheamus' salad and fruit. "What do you want to eat first? I already finished my food." John held both out for Sheamus to take his pick.  
"I guess more of the chicken...Protein for the workout...the fruit after?"  
John nodded. "Good choice, Sweets." He picked up Sheamus' fork and speared him a nice bite of the grilled chicken. "Eat up, Baby." He held the cold meat up to his boyfriend's lips.  
Sheamus smiled before taking the bite. "Thanks, Hun."

John rewarded Sheamus with a dimpled grin at the new pet name. "You're welcome." He speared some greens next, knowing the Irishman would need his vitamins. "So...you really don't want to tell me about your dream? I told you mine about the other man." John almost pouted as he held up the next bite of salad. Tears wet his eyes slightly as Sheamus went to take the next bite. He slowly chewed it before speaking.  
"Ye...Ye won't like it, Hun. I know ye...it will upset ye." John laid the fork down a moment to take Sheamus' face in his hands, wiping away the tears with his thumbs.  
"I never said it wouldn't upset me, Sweets. My dream upset me. But I'm a big boy. I-I would like to know."  
Sheamus thought for a moment. He decided to just rip the bandage off. "Ye and Randy were made to hurt me...The one with the same ability as me...th-they turned ye both against me..."

John let go of Sheamus' face in shock. "They can do that? Force people to do things against there will like mind control?" He had no idea that these abilities went so deep. No wonder Randy was freaked out. "Or was it only a dream?"  
"I am not that strong. I don't know if it was full mind control...or just altered your feelings towards me...love turned to hate...ac-actually I know they at least place the idea of actions..."  
"Well, relax, Baby. It was only a dream." John picked the fork back up, trying to act casual. "I would never, ever hurt you no matter what that SOB tried to do. They could never make me hate you. Never. Not to mention they have no way of getting to us anyway. It must have just been the stress that caused the dream."

"I pray so, Angel...I just remember my begging...if that was to ever happen...I don't know if I would have made the same choice...they had wanted me to be the one to control ye both...to join them...I could have save ye both if I would join them."  
John almost shuddered at the words, thankful Randy was not there to hear them. "They wanted you to control us? But why? What would that profit them if you did?"  
Sheamus shook his head. "Besides just showing I could...that I could be like them...I am the only one missing from the group. They don't want to hear I am not interested. While I may be easier on ye then she would be...I don't want to allow myself to step into the darkness with them."


	105. Chapter 105

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"She?" John looked at Sheamus. "This person is a woman? What is she, like a witch?" This shit was getting more strange by the moment.  
Sheamus nodded. "I-I was to...I was suppose...There is nine members I was to be the tenth...I was at one time." Sheamus moved away from John. He could read the fear in John's eyes. "I left when they started to do things regardless the repercussions. Feeling they were above laws. Feeling they were above quote normal people."  
"Fuck." John whispered, laying the fork down, food forgotten. "That's crazy, Sweets...You only expect shit like that in a horror movie or something. I hate it that you've had to carry this burden alone." John grew thoughtful. "If they are so powerful and want you to join them so badly why is it that they don't come over here to try to recruit you?"  
"I don't know...Just like I don't know why they basically only try when there is someone else. They don't always make sense...maybe they want to break me in front of someone I love? Maybe the fact it was love that pulled me away from them."

John wrapped his arms over his chest, suddenly feeling weak and vulnerable, two unfamiliar feelings that he did not much enjoy. "Don't ever mention this to Randy, Shea. At least not now. H-He isn't ready. He is already convinced that you are playing mind games on me."  
"I am sorry, Angel...pl-please calm down...Ma-maybe I-I-I..." His chest felt tight at even the thought that didn't want to leave his lips. He walked into the bathroom, turning the sink on to splash water on his face. John followed Sheamus into the bathroom, never one to just let things go.  
"I'm sorry, Baby. I'm calm. It's just a lot to take in, you know? Thanks so much for sharing with me. I know that it must have been hard to do."  
"I know it is a lot to take in...also a lot of faith. More and more people feel things like magic really exist...but when faced with it don't know how to handle it." Sheamus turned to lean on the sink, looking at John, but having a hard time looking into his eyes. "I am so torn, Angel..."  
"Torn about what, Sweets?" John hated the open sadness and anxiety in his boyfriend's gorgeous eyes.  
"That it ma-maybe safer all around if...if I was single." Sheamus lowered his head, almost feeling like his chest was in a tight vise squeezing tightly around his heart. "Ne-neither of ye would be in harm's way...Hopefully they still wouldn't target me. Neither of ye would need to worry I may harm ye." Sheamus' chest was heaving. He went to move past John.

John grabbed Sheamus' arm as he passed, his world crumbling at those words. "A-Are you saying that you are breaking up with me?" John's voice grew softer, his voice breaking. "But I love you, Babe. I need you."  
Sheamus stopped when John touched his arm. "I love ye too, Angel...I couldn't stand the idea of yer wings being broken because I was selfish. Ye have Randy...he is finally opening to ye..being more the romantic you want and need. Just think rational. Why would ye stay where there is danger?"  
John gulped, a lump forming in his throat, tears misting his eyes. "Because I love you." John almost whispered the words as he fought an emotional breakdown. "Isn't that enough?"

"And love is why I wish ye to stay safe." Sheamus moved so he could hug John tight. He buried his head in John's shoulder and neck. "God, Angel I love ye so much it hurts...and I am willing to make me heart ache more to keep ye safe...keep ye both safe." The close contact was killing John. His body shook with the effort not to break down into sobs.  
"D-Don't I get a choice? Shouldn't I be allowed to decide for myself if I want to risk my safety by being with you or not? My choices are clear. I'm not some kid. I'm older than you."  
"Of course ye get a choice...ju-just think ra-rational, Angel...How will Randy feel if he knew ye are taking such a choice willingly?

"Why does it always come back to that?" John answered angrily. "Why the hell do I always have to choose between you two? To pick one's approval or feelings over the other! I love you both! I want you both! Is that too much to ask?"  
Sheamus couldn't help but step away from John as anger radiated from John. "Of course what ye want matters...but remember there is us too...even if he wishes nothing to do with me. Ye two been together one way or another for years. I am the new comer to this equation." His chest felt tight again. "I am so sorry, Angel."

John's face crumpled at the last line from Sheamus, his anger dissolving. "A-Are you breaking up with me? Wanting me to g-go?" The I'm sorry had sounded so final, so resolved. Like a final nail in a coffin. "W-What about our connection? Our love? You just offered to meet my family..."  
Sheamus head was pounding at this point. "I-I do-don't know wh-what I am sa-saying at this po..." His large frame began to sway as he closed his eyes, trying to focus. He tried to leave the small space of the bathroom only for his steps to falter. He wanted to do the right thing, he felt his world spinning.

John wiped away the tears gathering in his eyes. "Maybe I am the one that's better off alone. Y-You and Randy were perfectly content together. I came in and ruined everything. I j-just was so lonely, so tired of always being alone. I'll just go. You are both better off without my immature ass in your way." John pushed past Sheamus to leave the bathroom, his shoulders hunched in defeat. Sheamus' balance already off John pushing past him just knocked the large man to the floor even if the push wasn't that hard. He landed with a thud, his world wanting to go black on him as everything was becoming to much. John heard a noise and turned to see Sheamus laying on the bathroom floor. He rushed back into the bathroom, getting down on his knees. "SHEA!" He screamed out in fear. "What happened? Are you ok? Shea, answer me!"

Sheamus made no move or sound as he was out cold. John did not know what to do. He did not know how hard Sheamus had hit the floor or what had even happened. He ran from the bathroom to grab his phone, calling the only person he knew to turn to. "Please, answer, Randy! Pick up the damn phone!" John said to himself, starting to panic. His heart beating fast as he feared for Sheamus' well being.

* * *

Randy was back at his house getting ready to enjoy a relaxing afternoon maybe even into the evening. Next stop his hot tub, before he could step in his phone started to ring, the ring tone he had set for John. "Shit, now what?" He moved over to where he left his phone, answering it.  
"What's wrong, BB?"  
"Randy, I need help! I don't know what to do! Shea just passed out on the bathroom floor and I can't get him awake!" John fought not to scream into the phone, but the panic was evident in his voice.

"John" Randy gave a faint sigh. "Did you call Doc yet?" He walked over, shutting the hot tub off.  
"No, I'll call him now." John was hurt by the annoyed sigh he heard from Randy. As if Shea was not worth his time or concern. "I'm sorry I bothered you."  
"You didn't bother me, John." Ok maybe that was a slight lie. "Do you need me, BB? Just Doc should be there at the hotel by now and if not he can tell you what to do."  
"No it's ok. I have to go check on Shea. I-I fucked everything up." John began to sob over the phone quietly. "You and Shea used to be so happy together. Just because I was lonely I destroyed what you guys shared. I came between you. I should have s-stayed single. I'm sorry, Ran."

Randy started for his bedroom to get dressed again. "You didn't fuck anything up, John. We invited you in, remember that? Call Doc then call me back. Got it?"  
"Yeah. Ok. I'll call you back." John hung up the phone and checked on Sheamus. There was still no movement from him at all. John looked through his contacts and found the Doc and called him. The Doc promised to be right over as soon as he heard the news that Sheamus was unconscious. John then called Randy back. "I got him. He is on his way over now." John said as soon as he heard Randy pick up. "Do you think I should move him off the floor to the bed?"

By the time John called back Randy was already getting in his car. "Ok, John...you said he was found in the bathroom. Does it look like he may of hit something on the way down?" He thought a moment. "If I hang up on you call me right back." He started the car and activated the blue tooth, but he didn't know if that would end the call or not. He set the handset in the holder. "Still there, Johnny?"

"Yeah." John's voice shook a little but at least he was no longer sobbing. "We were both in the bathroom talking. He said some things that upset us both. I pushed past him to leave the room and heard a thud. I turned around and he had passed out and fell on the floor hard. Should I go pick him up?"  
"Any chance he hit his head? If so no." He knew John should know this stuff, but also know how things can slip your mind when in a panic or crisis. "Just relax, BB." He headed out and headed for the hotel. "If you don't think he has hit anything, just be careful...better yet wait for Doc. He should be there soon."


	106. Chapter 106

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Almost on cue, there was a knock on the door. "I'll stay on the line with you, BB."  
"Thanks, Randy." John sounded grateful as he went to the door to let the Doc in. "He is on the bathroom floor, Doc." John said as he stepped aside to let the man inside. They both headed to the bathroom.  
The Doc looked over the fallen Sheamus, checking for damage. "He looks to be ok from his fall. " The Doc wet a cloth in cool water, wiping Sheamus' face as he prepared to check his vitals. "Sheamus, are you with us, Son?" He asked kindly. Sheamus gave a faint groan feeling his face touched. "Sheamus...It's Doc...just take it easy." The large man groaned more. He went to move his hand. "You hear me?"  
"Aye." Sheamus groaned.  
"Ok...take it slow. What happened?"  
"Nay sure..." He slowly opened his eyes. "Ju-just stress. I th-think...Just some upse-setting news be-before. Ne-need to watch me diet more."  
"What did you eat today?" Doc helped Sheamus to sit up. "John, can you get him some water?"

"Watch his diet?" Randy asked over the phone. "Don't tell me he started that junk again."  
"Yeah, it's gotten bad, Randy." John confessed as he got a bottle of water for Sheamus. "I d-don't know how to help him." John headed back to the bathroom and bent down to hand Sheamus his water. "Here you are, Sw-Shea." John caught himself before his pet name for Sheamus slipped out.

"Th-thanks." Sheamus took it with a shaky hand and the Doctor helped steady it.  
"Ok. Make sure you do a light workout if you haven't yet. If you get the least bit light-headed stop. I also want to see you before the show."  
"Ok, Doc...Ye got it." Sheamus slowly stood up.  
"John, are you his roommate or where you just visiting?" The Doc asked.  
"Did you get him to eat anything?" Randy asked over the phone as he was hitting the highway.  
"Yes, I'm his roommate, Doc." John answered the doctor. "He did a little. Not much, Ran." John answered into the phone.

Doc helped Sheamus to the bed. "What did you eat so far today?" Sheamus bashfully motioned to the partly eaten salad. "That is all?"  
"Pretty much."  
"You know that's not good."  
"Aye, Doc...I know..."  
Doc looked at John. "I know you have your own training to deal with. Just keep an eye on him if you can?"  
"Ok, John...it will be ok, BB...all three of us are stubborn pains." Randy tried to assure him.  
"John?" Doc wondered if he was heard.  
"He has kept a good eye so far, Doc...He was away last night visiting friends. I shouldn't need a babysitter...He is a busy man." Sheamus tried to assure him.  
"Yes, Doc, I hear you. I should never have left him to visit my friend. I promise to stay with him until he gets better." John answered, feeling guilty yet again.

The doctor was eyeing him with disapproval as if he were being a bad friend or at least that's how John saw it. The stress wanted to bury John as his heart longed to please both men yet John recalled Sheamus' earlier words and wondered if he even had two lovers anymore. "I don't need a mother hen, John..." Sheamus tried to tell him. Doc did a check of Sheamus' vitals before packing his bag.  
"Ok. I will see you before show time, Sheamus. Maybe some time in the pool will relax you some. It is indoors here."  
"Aye, Doc. Maybe I will."  
"Good. Finish your meal too. Doctors orders."  
"Aye, Doc."

Randy unintentionally gave a low growl when John said maybe he shouldn't have visited his friend, since the friend was him. He felt once again John was being manipulated. He even had to wonder if the fainting spell was real or not remembering John said they both talked of something that upset them both before Sheamus passed out. Was it an act to distract John from whatever it was?

Doc headed for the door after saying good-bye to both men. "I am sorry, Angel." Sheamus moved for the salad picking it up to try to eat more of it. "I will try to behave." He was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't even realize John was on the phone. John was so upset that he forgot that he had never hung up the phone with Randy. He just stood, watching Sheamus sadly, his body slightly trembling. "D-Do you still think that we should break up, Sweets?" He asked softly. "Even if you do I'll still keep an eye on you until you are better. U-Unless you want me to go."  
"I never wanted ye to go, Angel...I love ye...both of ye so much...It hurt to say those things. I just want ye both safe." He was slowly eating. "I also know yer bouncing between the two of us will take a toll on ye, Angel...I was alone for years...not even one night stands. I...I can do it again if I need to..."

Randy remained quiet even if it was almost like eavesdropping. He just focused on the road getting closer. "But what if it hurts me if you push me away, even for my own good? I love you, Sweets. Please don't ask me to leave you." John sat the phone on the night stand, thinking he had ended his call with Randy. "I know it's damn hard...But I love you both so much. I can't give either of you up." Randy wanted to shake his head, gripping the steering wheel tightly, knowing John was either manipulated or a fool.  
"I just wish ye to be truly sure what yer getting yerself into, Hun. I just wish ye both safe." Sheamus told John, getting more of the food down. Randy was getting closer to the hotel, his own feelings becoming conflicted.

"I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself, Sweets." John reassured Sheamus. "I know that you would never join that dark group. No matter how much they might want you. You are too good of a man to try to manipulate me and Randy's thinking. I trust you. Besides." John gave a small chuckle. "You don't need to control my mind. I would do anything for you. You know that...Master." John sat beside of Sheamus on the bed, laying his head on the Irishman's shoulder. "Please never scare me like that again." Even more emotions swirled in Randy's head. He was lucky that he didn't crack the wheel with how tightly he was gripping it.

Sheamus stopped eating a moment to pat John's hand. "As yer Master tis me job to keep ye safe." He slowly finished the salad. "Happy, Angel...all gone."  
"Very happy." John snuggled close to Sheamus. "A true Master keeps his sub safe, yes, but more importantly he never leaves him." John pulled Sheamus' head down for a gentle kiss, their lips barely touching. Sheamus gulped slightly at those words.  
"Maybe I am not so good of one then...sorry...mine left me..." He set his container down so he could then turn to kiss John lightly. "I am still learning, Hun."

Randy got to the hotel lot, hung up the call and headed inside. Moving to the front desk, he tried to track down John's room. He was asked to wait as the front desk called John's suite to request permission to release the information. John heard the hotel room phone ring and went to answer it. Realizing that Randy was looking for them, John quickly gave his permission to the front desk. "Randy's here." John told Sheamus, hanging up the phone. "I can't believe he actually came. That was very mature of him."  
"What do ye mean he came? Why...why would he be here?" Sheamus tried not to worry about the fact Randy wanted to talk to him.

Getting the room number from the clerk, Randy headed for the elevator to head for the room. He tried to calm himself so he didn't do or say something he may regret.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Sweets. When you passed out in the bathroom I panicked and called Randy. He came to make sure we were ok. You aren't pissed at me are you? I was just scared, Sweetheart."  
"I just worry...I am betting tis more he was worried about ye...re-remember...He doesn't care anymore about me. He feels I am a monster." Sheamus' eyes grew big when there was a knock on the door.

"It's ok, Sweets." John reassured as he went to open the door. Opening it to see Randy there, John pulled him inside. "Thanks for coming, Baby. I'm sorry that I bothered you."  
"I wasn't doing much." Randy replied in his normal dry tone. He looked at John then shot a look at Sheamus. "I think Shea and I need to have that talk. Why don't you go get your workout in that you talked about, John?" The tension was so thick in the room that you could cut it with a knife.  
"Ok." John agreed, grabbing his phone, keys and hat to leave. He kissed both men quickly and left the room to head for the nearest gym, happy to find a way to relieve some stress, praying that his Viper would not tear his beloved Sweets apart while he was gone. Sheamus wasn't fully sure what to think about John just leaving but it was too late now. "Hmm...poor manners of a submissive." Randy slowly said, tisking. "Leaving his Master without asking permission."  
"What are ye talking bout?"  
"I know John calls you his Master."  
"He told ye about that?"

"No." Randy narrowed his eyes "John's undying concern about you made him forget all about me talking to him on the phone to keep him calm. What is this about a dark group?"  
"Nothing ye need to worry of."  
"If it concerns John yes I do."  
Sheamus slowly stood up. "They are people over in Ireland that have power themselves. They want me recruited as part of them."  
"Those four men?"  
"And others."  
"Their attacks...is it all about this recruiting...did your sexuality have anything to do with it?"  
"Aye...both...pa-part of the recruitment is also having a...well a mate in the group."

"Let me guess the mate will be a female?"  
"Aye...mine if I was to join has already been determined."  
"John knows this?"  
"Most of it...before ye get mad at him...just today."  
"I see." Randy rubbed his jaw in thought. "What of your mess...why did you stop eating again? Is there really something wrong with you that you need help...or just cries of attention?"  
"WHAT!? No...I was foolish...John and I made bad meal choices...well I did anyways and I guess I was punishing myself for it."  
"Shea, you need to stop doing that. You slip up on a meal plan you just get back on track the next time. Not eating is not good for your body."  
"Why do ye care what I do at this point?"

"I care for John. He would be devastated if you keep beating yourself up."  
"Is he the only one?"  
"What you mean?"  
"Randy, you can't say there is nothing more between us really can you?"  
"I can't trust you, Shea...you have kept so much from me. If I had not heard you two because John left his phone on...would you have told me any of it?"  
"No..." Sheamus' face tried to grow firm. "Ye left me...remember...I told ye even a little and ye freaked out. Ye tossed me out of yer home...OUT OF YER LIFE!" Sheamus took a few deep breaths, huffing them out through his nose. "Why the fuck should I feel I have to share anything I do with ye anymore?!"


	107. Chapter 107

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Because of John."  
"Bullshit. Since ye overheard...ye heard John say he is a big boy...what I told him was BETWEEN US! Ye don't need to dictate his life. If anyone has that right it would BE ME AS HIS MASTER!"  
"YET YOU ARE LETTING HIM WALK INTO THE FIRE!"  
Sheamus hung his head. "I tried...I tried to push him away...but I can't. We are too connected to just turn each other away. I can not trash the relationship like ye seem to do so easily."  
"I didn't trash it. I was scared." Randy cursed under his breath the moment the words left his mouth.  
"Ye were scared...what about now?"  
"I still am...now word of this group."  
"Do...do ye still love me...is there any hope?"

Randy lowered his head, rubbing his head. Now face to face could he deny it? "I can not say all feeling is gone...but I want to make a few things clear."  
"What is it?"  
"Just because I may still have some feelings doesn't mean I fully trust you again."  
"Understandable."  
"If...If we try this again...you have control over whatever that shit is you do...right?"  
"Aye the tea seems to be doing it's job."  
"Then no more episodes of me blacking out and attacking you."  
"There shouldn't be."

"I don't want you doing any of that shit to me or John...keep it locked up where the hell it belongs."  
"I don't know if I can do that."  
"Why not?"  
"Ye don't wish me to do anything to ye, fine...but I can not promise that to John. He likes what I can do...he appreciates it...enjoys it."  
"No...I don't want you screwing with John's mind...effecting his body that he gets knocked out from it...leaving him vulnerable."  
"Shouldn't he make that choice?"

"You want me back those are my stipulations. If I suspect you screwing with us with whatever that shit is...I am gone! I am gone and I will find a way to take John with me...if you won't protect him I will."  
"I can't...not without talking to him."  
"You're his fucking Master. Shouldn't you make that call for him?"  
"FINE!" Sheamus yelled before moving to the bed to sit down. "Fine ye win...I love ye, damn it...I love ye both...this way John won't be torn between us...hopefully he will get peace." Sheamus stood back up. "This hotel actually has a nice size tub...going to take a soak...I guess you can watch a movie or something." Sheamus headed for the bathroom with tears stinging his eyes as he caved to the Viper's demands.

Randy moved to turn on the TV, looking for a movie, a smirk on his face, feeling as if all was right in the world right now.

* * *

John finished his workout and headed back to his hotel room, sweaty and spent but feeling good. He hoped that all was ok between his two lovers. Reaching his room, John swiped his key to enter and pushed the door open. "I'm back!" He called out as he walked inside the room. Randy looked up from where he was watching TV. "Hey, BB." He smiled. "Shea's taking a soak in the tub. He said it was a good size here."  
"Is everything ok?" John could not believe that Randy had stayed around so long. It was almost like before their threesome broke up. He went to sit down beside of Randy, wiping the sweat from his face with the palm of his hand.

"Yep...Everything is fine, BB. If it wasn't the fact I promised you a break...and this is closer to the arena I would invite you both back to my place." He looked at John. "Get a good workout in?"  
"Yes." John almost could not believe his ears. "B-Both of us? You two are back together?" John could not believe it that he could possibly be with both his loves again at the same time. It was such a huge burden off his shoulders.  
"Yes, both of you." Randy turned his head to kiss John on the cheek.  
John felt relief sweep over him as he realized he no longer had to run back and forth between his two men, choosing one above the other.

John wrapped his arms around Randy's neck, leaning in to rest his head on the Viper's shoulder. "I'm so damn glad, Ran." He laughed as he realized he was getting his post workout sweat all over Randy. "Guess I need to get cleaned up myself huh?"  
Randy wrapped his arms around John, kissing him deeply. "Glad to make you happy, BB. As for getting cleaned that is up to you. Remember I like a dirty boy." He smirked. "You also need to chase Shea out of the tub. Not fully sure how long he was in there for."

"I can wait." John snuggled against Randy, just happy to have them both with him. "Let him enjoy his private time. He needs some time to relax." John looked at the TV screen. "What are you watching? Anything good?"  
"Nothing much...you know how bad the channels can be in the hotels." He hooked an arm around John, pulling him tight against him. He then turned his head, kissing his cheek and then lightly his neck.

"Don't ye think ye done enough damage to his neck?" Sheamus exclaimed as he came from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. He tried to keep his expression soft around John.  
Randy pulled away looking. "We weren't doing anything."  
"Aye, because I walked in." He looked more at John. "When did ye get in, Hun?"  
"Not long ago." John answered, trying to ease some of the tension he felt in the room. It was rare but he almost felt hostility coming from Sheamus and directed at Randy although it was subtle. He turned to Randy with a big smile. "You know how much I love you ravaging my neck, Babe, but we should wait until after the Pay Per View. Don't want to have to come out in front of the entire WWE Universe." John licked his lips. "Damn, I love it though. Makes me weak in the knees."

"I am sure the make-up girls will be their normal busy-body selves." Sheamus mentioned before he moved to look for clothing.  
"Hmm, maybe that's one of the first things I do to you in the locker room." Randy told John with a smirk.  
"Locker room?" Sheamus stopped.  
"Yeah John already said about me meeting him in his locker room for some fun after his match."  
"Oh..." Sheamus returned to looking for something to relax in, thinking he would not get gym time in now. John pulled off his hat and tossed it before pulling off his shoes and socks to get comfortable. "So, what do you guys want to do for the rest of the day? Just relax and maybe look for a good movie to watch or something?" He wanted to get Sheamus' mind off his locker room promise to Randy, hoping that he had not offended his Irish lover.

"Well, Doc wants me to get some pool time in even if I don't do anything else today."  
"Well, I didn't bring anything...you go enjoy." Randy told him. "Or we can go back to my place at night...relax in. I haven't had a chance to get my pool opened for the year...still too cold here for an outdoor pool unless you want to join the polar bear club."  
"I should try to get some sort of work out in."  
"What you need is it take it easy and get decent food in you. We can stop by the fish market and pick up some fresh salmon. Yes, I know it is a fatty type of fish, but it is good fats. I am sure you don't want another salad so how about steamed broccoli?"  
"I guess that sounds ok. Should we take our things and check out or just wait a few hours?"

"Which ever you two wish...maybe keep the room but pack enough for over night. You both can grab your gear from here on the way to the arena."  
"What do ye think, Angel?"  
John smiled, relieved that Randy was back and taking charge to make sure that Sheamus was eating. It just did not fit well with his submissive laid back personality to be so pushy with the Irishman he loved. "All sounds good, guys. We can leave the room open and do like Randy said. Want me to go swimming with you, Sweets or stay here with Randy?"

Sheamus seemed to be debating it as he was looking for his swim trunks. He really wanted John with him...but it was public so they couldn't do much. Then again Randy had John all of yesterday. "Ye just had a hard workout. Go take yer shower, Angel...I may not even be that long...who knows."  
"I can give you a different work out if you want." Randy commented with a wiggle of his brows. Sheamus gave a faint shutter.  
"Yer a bad boy."


	108. Chapter 108

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"And that is different how?" Randy got up, moving to Sheamus, wrapping his arms around him. His hands moved to grope his ass through the towel.  
Sheamus couldn't help but groan at the action. Randy whispered in Sheamus' ear. "I promised not to fuck John...I never said anything about you...it's been a while."  
"Da-damn, Ra-Randy..." Sheamus panted out his eyes drifting shut. "We...sh-shouldn't."  
"There is a difference between shouldn't and can't..." He ghosted his lips over the front of Sheamus' neck. "Would you prefer being bored in a pool...alone...or go to my place and have you work up a good sweat with you writhing and moaning under me?"  
"Fuck...yo-your place..."  
"Good choice." Randy smirked letting Sheamus go. The sudden release almost caused Sheamus to fall to his knees. Unknowingly Sheamus was shooting a slight heated glare at Randy's back. He just had a feeling he was bent to Randy's will just like he does to John's at times. He just turned to gather clothing to change into and take with him over there. He wondered if Randy would still approve if he knew. Randy looked at John. "Well might as well grab a few things so we can get rolling."

John stood frozen a moment, heat rushing to his cock from the sexy display of dominance and seduction that he had just witnessed from the Viper. "Fuck, Randy. You two are so damn hot together." He shook himself, going to put his shoes and socks back on before gathering his things. Randy couldn't help but smirk as if he was the proverbial cat that ate the canary...in this case two of them.  
"All three of us are, BB...but I gave my word...and as much as I hate to I will keep it." Once Sheamus had a bag ready and John was as well they headed for Randy's car to head back to his place, of course making the promised stop to grab the offered dinner. Randy just suggested that they stay in the car, he would be right back.

John looked at Sheamus from his place in the back. "I was so happy to come back and find out you two are back together. It all happened so fast. Are you glad to be back with Ran, Sweets? I know how much you love and missed him."  
Sheamus was quiet a moment, debating that answer. "Aye...I know it is a weight off yer shoulders, Angel." Sheamus' answer made John uneasy.  
"Shea, I hope that you are back with Randy because you want to be and not just to please me. I want you to be happy, not give me happiness at your expense."

"I have missed him, Angel..."  
"Good." John smiled as he patted Sheamus on the back, chuckling. "Because it looks like he is about to fuck you silly and I can't wait to watch. You have a hot ass, Sweets."  
Sheamus tried not to shiver. "I-I might try something...bu-but I think I will need yer help...my Angel's help..."  
"Sure, I'll do anything for you, Sweets. What is it?" John was curious as to what Sheamus had in mind.  
"Well ye talkin of me hot ass...the way I normally...do that...well ye really wouldn't see it..." He bit his top lip, blushing some. "I-I might be willing to let Randy take me fr-from behind...bu-but I need yer encouragement...ye to be me focus. I am sure ye noticed I have been needing to see the person I am with..."

John nodded. "Sure, Baby, and that's understandable with your past. Surely if you can see me in front of you then your mind won't think it's...them." He smiled. "You really do have a gorgeous ass. Don't tell Randy but it's better than his flat butt." John laughed.  
Sheamus blushed just a little deeper. "Thanks, Angel." About that time Randy returned to the car, placing the one bag in the back seat with John.  
As he got in the front, he looked over. "Ok. What were you two talking about?"  
"Just an idea once we get back to the house, Ran."  
"Oh?" He smirked as he started the car up again and drove off.  
"You'll find out soon enough, Stud." John teased. "Damn that Extreme Rules tomorrow. I'm really in the mood for a good, hard spanking...followed by a good hard pounding."  
"I think you can wait one day, John." Randy told him. "You handle Ryback...then we both can handle you."

John shivered at the sensual images that Randy's words conjured up. He grew silent, leaning his head against the window, as a fantasy filled his head yet again...

* * *

_John was victorious after taking out Ryback at the PPV. He strutted back to his locker room feeling cocky and invincible, his WWE title belt slung proudly over his shoulder. He entered his locker room and closed the door._  
_"Well, well, well, look what we have here. The conquering hero. Is that what ye see, Fella?" John jumped as he realized that Randy and Sheamus were standing right behind him, both naked with their large cocks rock hard and standing at full attention._

_"No, Shea. All I see is a hot little bitch. Our own personal little slut." Randy's dark gaze turned to John. "Strip now before I rip your clothes off for you." John shivered, setting aside his title to strip himself bare for the two dominant wrestlers. "Very nice, Cena. Put the belt back on."_  
_"W-What?" John was caught off guard by Randy's strange request._  
_"You heard 'im. Put yer damned title back on, Champ. We want to feck ye just like that. See what making the Champ our bitch feels like." Sheamus' voice sounded rough and demanding. John bent over and picked up his title, fastening it around his waist._

_"Very good." Randy licked his lips at the sight. "Now, are you going to take our cocks like the good whore that you are or do we have to hold you down?" He gave his twisted, dark laugh. "Because either option is fine by me."_  
_"Aye." Piped up Sheamus. "A good fight always gets the blood flowing."_  
_John blushed, getting on the floor on his knees, his own cock thickening at the dominant display._  
_"Good. Take his ass, Shea. I'm filling up that big mouth of his. Don't want anyone to hear his screams of pleasure." Randy buried his cock down John's throat, holding John's head with his firm hand. John began to gag at the sudden intrusion. "Oh stop bitching and relax that throat, slut. My cock is staying buried in your slutty mouth whether you pass out or not. Learn to like it."_

_Sheamus spread John's cheeks apart and pushed his way inside, groaning at John's tight heat. "So fecking good!"_  
_"Mmmm!" John protested as he was entered hard and dry. Sheamus slapped John's bubble butt hard, the sound echoing in the room. "Stop yer protesting and let me in, boy. Ye know how much ye crave to be filled with our cocks."_  
_Both men began a rough, punishing pace, Randy fucking John's mouth while Sheamus pounded so hard into his ass that his WWE belt slapped against him with each thrust, the sweat pouring off of John as he moaned in sweet submission..._

* * *

John's eyes were closed, his head resting against the window as his fantasy played out, reaching down to lightly rub the bulge in the front of his shorts.  
Sheamus shifted his eyes, looking in the rear view toward John. "How much longer is it back to yer place, Ran?"  
"Not too much more...Why? Anxious?"  
"Well, I think John may be daydreaming again...pl-plus I may be willing to try something with ye."  
"Try something..."  
"Noting like that I promise." He partly hoped John was out of it and had not heard them. John slid his hand inside of his shorts under his shirt, gently squeezing his cock as his fantasy grew more heated, not even hearing his two boyfriends.  
Sheamus gave a blush watching John in the rearview mirror. "Um...should we try to wake him?"

"What?"  
"I think he is getting wrapped up in his head again...but it is getting a little physical."  
"What?"  
"Look at him in the mirror."  
Randy took his focus off the cars a moment and at John. "Dirty boy..." Randy smirked as he pulled into a parking lot. "Get in the back with him."  
"What?"  
"Go ahead...get in the back...I am sure he would like some help."  
"Are ye daft?"  
"What? No one will see you two..."  
"Ye are daft."  
"Go ahead, Man..." Sheamus rolled his eyes as he got out of the front seat and moved to open the back door behind Randy. He looked over to see if John woke at all or was still within his dream.

John felt his day-dream slipping away as he felt the moving vehicle stop. He opened his eyes, clouded with desire to see Sheamus watching him from an open back door. John blushed and pulled his hand from his shorts, now sticky with his pre-cum. "Everything ok? Why'd we stop?" He asked, his voice low. Sheamus blushed as he was caught going along with Randy's crazy idea. He had a choice...go along with it or back out?  
"Shea just thought he could offer you some help with your...issue while I continued to the house." Sheamus quickly turned his head toward Randy not believing he 'threw him under the bus.' Then again yes he could believe it. His cheeks were growing even redder. John was so aroused by that point that he had lost any semblance of pride. "Y-You would do that for me? Thank you, Sweets. Just this fantasy has got me so damn horny." John patted the back seat beside of him. "I never knew you to be so spontaneous...It's fucking sexy."

"Do I dare ask what it was about?" Sheamus lowered the one seat down and then climbed to the far back. "Back 'ere, Angel." John climbed in the back with Sheamus, settling in.  
"I had just won Extreme Rules and headed for my locker room. You and Ran were waiting on me there, stripped naked and hard, waiting on me. You guys ordered me to strip and put on the WWE title and get down on my knees. Then you fucked me hard and deep with no prep while Randy fucked my throat raw. Y-You guys were so dominant, saying I was no Champ and nothing but your personal slut. Damn..." John's eyes began to glaze as his fantasy once again filled his head. Sheamus turned almost sideways in the seat so he could pull John closer to kiss him while his other hand ran over John's obvious bulge.  
"Just cause I know the hazards of the whole dry thing...that we can't do...but maybe everything else, Angel. What do ye think, Randy...us both naked and hard for John in his private room?"  
"I thought you didn't do the whole locker room thing?"  
"Well, it is a private room...we can lock the door."  
"More of a thrill if it wasn't. Plus not all arena's have locks." Randy was trying to discourage Sheamus from being part of the celebration.

"What do ye say Angel?" Sheamus' hand lightly groping and squeezing John through the shorts. "We can talk while ye drive...aye?"  
"Yeah...right." Randy tried not to scowl as he started the car again.


	109. Chapter 109

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"F-Fuck, sounds so hot, Shea." John gave a soft moan as he felt the Irishman's large hand fondling his cock through his shorts.  
"Well, I guess we will need to see how the arena is when we arrive tomorrow then." Randy mentioned as he threw the car into drive, heading for the highway. Sheamus began kissing John again. He took his hand and started to open John's shorts, pulling the zipper so he could get a hold of John's hard cock, flesh on flesh. He was lightly petting, knowing sometimes that felt as good if not better than the hard jerking, it was like a tease until John could take no more. John broke the kiss one moment, gasping for air.  
"Feels so good, Sweets." He moaned, loving the gentle caresses. "Randy," John called to his Viper driving in the front seat. "Will you talk dirty to me while Shea helps me? I want to feel you both here. Please? You do the best dirty talk, Babe. Makes me cum so damn hard."

"Feel us both...damned fucking promise...Hmmm just imagine if I was to pull over and join you both...wonder if we could get each other off before a cop showed up to check the abandoned vehicle. You would love that, you kinky freak. Could you just see you sucking down my big cock, while Shea sucks you off...since your ass is off limits...maybe I should..."  
"Mmmm, yeah...F-Fuck!" John closed his eyes as he began to buck his hips, thrusting his cock in Sheamus' grasp as Randy's words came to life in his head. "You have such a big cock, Ran. I could choke on it...Mmmm…feels so good, Sweets! Please harder!" Sheamus wrapped his hand around John's cock, stroking him.  
"Maybe a late night idea...not middle of the day." He wanted to show he might entertain the idea with a few changes." He then started kiss John's neck, then lightly nibbled his ear.  
"Oh but jerking our slut is..."  
"While the car moving...aye..." Sheamus kissed John again before he moved so he was kneeling where the one seat was lowered into the storage area. He swiftly took John's hardened length into his mouth, sucking hard as he used a hand to fondle John's balls through the shorts. His blue eyes trained on John's face.

"Ohhhh. You look so damn good like that, Sweets." John moaned out, loving the warm mouth on his hard cock. "A Master kneeling to please his submissive..." The words passed John's lips in his lustful haze, forgetting Randy was there for a moment as he had stopped with his sexy dirty talk.  
Part of Randy couldn't get back to his house fast enough; he was not getting the enjoyment he though he would. Sheamus trailed a hand up under John's shirt moaning as he began to play with John's nipples.  
"I wonder which of you is the bigger slut."  
Sheamus ' breath hitched and his actions froze for a moment at Randy's words. He just wanted John to feel good...Randy had talked him into it. That made it seem like his own idea but it felt wrong to back out of it.

He fought to get back into the stride, be ashamed to do this only to have it wasted, even if any enjoyment he was getting from it vanished. His eyes lowered from John's face as he started again. John noticed a subtle change in Sheamus' demeanor but he had been so caught up in his lust that he had not heard Randy. "Shea, why did you stop playing with my nipples? It felt so damn good, Sweets."  
Sheamus pulled back. "Sorry, Angel...guess I lost focus." Before he could try anything else Randy seemed almost too happy to announce they were there and maybe should move the fun inside. "Alright, Ran..." He tried to sound disappointed. He looked up at John with an apologetic look to his face. "Sorry, Angel...I tried."

John wanted to scream in frustration. He was so horny, his body so heated from his fantasies and Sheamus' attentions. His cock was so hard that it was almost painful. John tucked it back inside his shorts; talk about an epic case of blue balls. "It's ok." He gave Sheamus a forced smile. "Thanks for trying, Sweets." John wondered if it were possible to pass out from sexual frustration. Randy was already getting out of the car. Sheamus slowly moved. "I-I'll try to get ye off later, Angel...I am really sorry...I didn't mean to get distracted."  
"No problems, Babe. It's fine." John did not want Sheamus to feel guilty. "It's my fault anyway. I never should have started fantasizing in the car. It was unfair of me to get myself all worked up and put it on you to get me off." He waited for Sheamus to climb out before getting out himself, willing his hard erection to go down.

"If yer sure." He moved to get out, grabbing his bag as he went. Once Sheamus was inside he went to track down Randy. He had a few words for him. John sat in the car a minute, seriously debating getting himself off quickly. "Oh fuck it, I'm not some hormonal teenager. I can deal." John climbed from the vehicle and grabbed out his bag, closing the door before heading inside the house. Randy was in the family room messing around with the TV.  
"What the fuck was that shit!?" Sheamus yelled at him.  
"What?"  
"Ye bloody know what!"  
"Not my fault Johnny's dear Master isn't fast enough in a pinch." His tone as he spoke the word master it was clear it was meant to be an insult. "Then again, a Master stooping that low..."  
"Ye fucking bastard! Yer just fucking jealous because yer the one that fucking gets off going down on John's cock."

"At least I don't want to bust a nut eating out our asses."  
That comment hurt, but Sheamus would let it hurt later. "Ye never fucking mind while yer whining like a fucking two-cent whore having us lower the mighty Viper."  
Randy was up from his seat, getting in Sheamus face. "Fucking two-cent whore?! I'm no ones fucking whore!"  
"See ye don't like it when it is on ye...John may get off of that shit...I don't! Ye fucking did that on purpose...talked me into interrupting John's dream...then did what ever ye could to ruin it...you wanted me to look a fool in front of him! Well ye know what Randy!? Ye can take yer cock and find a way to fuck yerself because you can forget what I had planned!"

Sheamus turned, storming from the room before it turned to physical strikes. He made his way up to one of the spare bedroom slamming the door locking it. He just fell to his knees shaking...He felt low, dirty...pitiful that he did enjoy such an act. John walked into the house, hearing loud yelling between his lovers. He hesitated, having no idea what could be going on. Their voices sounded furious. Next, he heard one of them stomp up the stairs and slam a bedroom door. John walked slowly, almost timidly through the house, half afraid to face whatever drama was going on now. "Anyone down here?" He called as he walked through.

"Family room, Babe." Randy called from the family room. He already moved to sit back down, flipping the TV off. John walked into the family room and sat his bag down, knowing now it must have been Sheamus that had stomped up the stairs earlier. "W-What's going on, Baby? I heard yelling." John sat down on the couch, stress once again weighing heavy on his mind.  
"Nothing, Babe..." Randy moved over to John, sitting next to him. "Just stress I guess..." He put a hand on John's thigh squeezing it. "He just needed to vent...no big deal." He started to rub his thigh. "The question is do you need to release some...pent up energy?"  
John moaned softly as Randy touched him, his body heating right back up at his lover's touch. "Are you sure that Shea is ok?" He spread his legs a little, his body responding to Randy's advances. "H-He seemed pretty upset. I hope I didn't hurt him because of in the car."

"He will be fine, BB...he just needed to vent...he is resting." He ran his hand over John's growing bulge. "He isn't used to taking risks...I guess he had performance issues."  
"Oh, I didn't know." Guilt touched John at Randy's words. "I never meant to cause him more pain and stress. I-I was only having fun...And he offered."  
"It isn't you, BB." Randy moved so he was still rubbing John through the shorts. His other hand rested on the back of the couch as he leaned over John. "Just relax and enjoy, Babe." Randy leaned in to kiss him. All thoughts of Sheamus faded as Randy's soft lips met his own. John moaned into the kiss, closing his eyes as lust once again took over his mind. Randy smiled inside, feeling John relaxing. He opened John's shorts with nimble fingers. He then worked his fingers into John's boxers. He then whispered in his John's ear. "How about we get these cumbersome things lowered so I can take care of my baby boy...would you like that?"

"Yes, Please, R-Randy, I need it so bad!" John raised up so that Randy could pull his shorts and boxers off. "I'm so fucking horny, Babe!"  
Randy slowly stripped the lower half of John's body. "What do you want, Baby Boy." Randy slowly licked his lips. "Tell Daddy what he can do to make you feel better."  
John spread his legs open, giving Randy space to move between them. "Please...Daddy, suck my cock. And put your finger in my ass too...Please. I want something in my ass." John felt his entire body crying for release. He knew that it would not take long this time.

"Ok, Baby Boy...Daddy will take good care of you..." He lowered rest of the way to his knees between John's spread legs. He placed two fingers by John's lips. "Get them nice and wet for Daddy...so I can feel you nice and deep." John sucked the fingers wantonly, coating them as well as he could, keeping his eyes locked on Randy's the entire time. "Very good, Baby...very good..." Randy pulled his fingers from between John's lips, his other hand helping to shift John's hips forward in the seat. He slipped the fingers between John's cheeks. He wrapped his lips around the head of John's cock as he started to push into John's body. The deeper he pushed his fingers in the more he worked his way down John's cock.  
"F-Fuckkkk! So good, Baby! I'm not going to last long this time! Too good!" John thrashed lightly from all the stimulation, his head thrown back slightly and his eyes scrunched closed. He could already feel his cock throbbing and Randy had only just begun. Randy growled low as he worked his fingers in sync with his mouth. Pushing his fingers deep as he pulled his lips back. Almost like the feeling John would have if he was rocking between the two. He the crooked the fingers to brush over John's sweet spot.

"Ugh! Ummm...Fuck me, Daddy! Make your baby boy cum!" John began to thrust his hips hard, driving his needy shaft deeper inside of Randy's mouth.  
Randy moaned, hearing John's cries. He wished he could fuck him but he promised. He took his free hand, opening his jean to free his own straining cock. He stroke it a few times causing a bead of precum to form on the head. He took his thumb to smear it over the head moaning at how sensitive he was. He moaned deeper as he started to deep throat John's cock, rocking his own hips to thrust in his own hand.


	110. Chapter 110

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Sheamus moved, hearing muffled sounds in the air. He got up and headed for the door debating opening it. He then wondered why bother. He already could guess what was happening or a form of it. Randy got what he wanted...he wanted John...he was getting John one way or another. He just moved to the bed, laying down, trying to cover his head with the pillow.

* * *

John moaned, seeing Randy stroking his big cock. "Baby...Why don't we do a 69 on the floor?" John panted, his chest heaving. "You suck me and I'll suck you at the same time." Randy slowly stopped, pulling his fingers free and his lips from around John's cock. "Oh yeah, Baby Boy...I'll even let you on top." Randy got up to kick off his shoes and shed his jeans. "Damn, I could drink you forever if I could." He also threw off his shirt before laying down on the carpet. "Come on, Baby Boy...come feed your Daddy that nice big sausage." John stripped off his own shirt and kicked off his shoes, climbing on top of Randy to take the Viper's thick cock inside his mouth, lowering his own member down to Randy's talented mouth.

Randy worked John's cock more into his mouth, moaning as John was going down on his own hard cock. He placed both hands on John's ass, squeezing the globes of flesh. He bent his knees, spreading his own legs open. John saw Randy's beautiful muscled thighs open. He did not want to offend the dominant Viper, but he wanted to bring him optimum pleasure. John removed his mouth from Randy's cock long enough to coat one of his fingers in saliva. He then went back to sucking Randy while slowly working his finger inside of his boyfriend's tight hole. Randy's growls turned into more of a wanton moan, feeling John slowly pushing his finger into his hole. He started to mirror the same action but with two fingers instead of just one. He lifted his head to slide John's cock even deeper as he moaned lustfully around it. His thrust his hips to drive him deeper in John's mouth, then sliding partly out of his mouth to push John's finger deeper into his ass with a muffled cry of pleasure.

John was coming apart; it was just all too erotic, too sexy. The feeling of Randy's cock filling his mouth as he felt his own ass and cock pleasured was just too much. Hearing Randy's wanton moans pushed him over the edge as John came hard, moaning around Randy's cock as he filled the Viper's mouth with his large load of cum. Randy moaned as he swallowed all John had to offer him. He gave a few sucking pulls to drain John. He then pulled his lips free, just letting him moan louder. "Oh god yes...fuck, Baby Boy, you make Daddy feel so fucking good...fill me more, Baby."  
Feeling encouraged and hearing the need in Randy's voice, John added another finger to his ass pushing them in deep and curling them to search for the sweet spot that would drive his Viper wild as he deep-throated the big cock for all he was worth. Hearing the sweet sounds coming from Randy, for a split second the submissive John almost wished he could fuck him.

Randy's back tried to arch under John's weight as John's fingers brushed the sweet spot. "OH FUCK...Right there...oh god again...oh fuck...MMMMM God Baby Boy...fuck Daddy real good...Oooooo." John continued to fuck Randy with his fingers, loving the sounds of pleasure from the man he loved. He sucked and deep-throated Randy's cock, waiting for his mouth to be flooded with Randy's release. Randy moaned bucking his hips. "Oh, god, Baby...oh fuck...god...damn..damn..." Randy groaned as an image kept entering his mind. He didn't know why he was thinking what he was while John was making him feel so good. "Damn...damn...Ba-baby st-stop...fuck." Randy wanted to cum so bad but his own mind was fighting him.

John was shocked when instead of cumming as expected he heard Randy ask him to stop. He pulled his mouth off Randy's rock hard member. "Babe, did you just say stop or don't stop?" John asked in confusion as he worked his fingers out of Randy's ass.  
"St-stop...I-I need...I need something more...You felt great...bu-but I..." He licked his lips, nerves kicking in. "I need Shea wi-with us...let's ch-check on him."  
"Ok." John climbed off Randy, surprised. He had never heard his boyfriend express a need for Sheamus before. "Let's go get Sweets then."

Randy slowly got up. He was rock hard despite his nerves. He moved through the house with John to track Sheamus down. Only one door was closed upstairs. Randy moved to knock, his heart thumping in his chest. Sheamus heard the knock and at first thought of not answering it...but maybe it was his Angel. He pulled the pillow away, walking toward the door. "Who is it?"  
"Um...Randy and John."  
"Go Away, Randy..."  
"Shea, Babe, please..."  
"Babe is it now!?"  
"Just open up please."  
"No."  
"I'm begging here...please open the door...I need you, Babe."  
"Ye need me?"  
"Yeah...Please! I need you..."

Sheamus opened the door looking out with a hard look on his face even with his eyes faintly red. He didn't know if he was shocked or not that both men stood before him nude. John was almost in a relaxed state, Randy nervous but hard as a rock. "What because you promised not to fuck John you still think I will?"  
"No...I...I wa-need you to fu-fuck me...pl-please Shea...I wan-need to feel you fill me up."  
"Ye take back before?"

"Y-yes...pl-please, Shea..." Randy didn't know why but he actually got on his knees in the door way. "I am sorry I called you a slut...a two cent whore...I-" Randy lowered his head. "I am the one that is a cheap whore...I want you to take all that anger I caused you...and take it out on me..." John stood, his eyes wide and frozen in shock. He did not know what was more surprising: that Randy had called Sheamus a slut or the fact that he had just called himself one and was begging to be fucked with a hard cock. It was surreal.

Sheamus debated Randy's words and actions. He looked down at Randy, then at John. "I guess ye won't get the wish tonight, Angel." His tone was faintly harsh. He then looked back at Randy. "Get yer sorry ass up and to the bed...ye disgust me so much right now...I don't even know if I can."  
Randy stood up from the floor, moving to the bed. "Pl-please, Shea...wh-what ever I can do to make you hard...I-I owe that to you." Randy sat down, his eyes lowered; looking humbled was an unusual look for Randy. It was humiliating doing such in front of John.  
"Ye ok with this, Angel?" Sheamus' face softened ever so slightly.  
John found his voice, clearing his throat. "Y-Yes, Sir. I'm fine with it." He did not say it aloud, but watching his master be so cold and dominant with the usually controlling Randy was the thing that fantasies were made of. He was seeing a whole new side to both men and it was hot as hell. Sheamus looked back at Randy. "Ye enjoy sucking on my Angel's cock...we will see if ye will enjoy mine."  
Randy nodded. "Ok…wh-what ever you need..."  
Sheamus started to strip down. Once he was as naked as the two of them he walked over to John, kissing him. "Ye wants something...say it." He then turned to walk toward Randy. "Ye best make me good and ready to fuck ye nice and good."

"Ye-yes Sheamus..." Randy bent forward taking a hold of Sheamus' cock in his hand slowly stroking it before he licked over the head.  
"Ye admitted yer as bad as a two bit whore...don't fucking act like the shrinking violet."  
"Ye-yes, Sir.." Randy parted his lips to take the still soft cock between his lips, sucking on it. Sheamus gave a shaky breath, feeling the moist warmth of Randy's mouth around his cock. Randy adjusted his suction as he pulled back to stretch the currently pliable flesh.  
"Come 'ere, Angel...please."  
"Yes, Sir." John walked over to Sheamus from his place, loving the erotic sight that Randy was providing. "What can I do for you, Sir?"  
"Help get me heated for him...kiss me...play with me chest, Angel..." Sheamus hooked an arm around John, pulling him closer to begin ravaging the older man's mouth.

John began to kiss Sheamus back, doing everything in his power to help his lover get hard. He broke the kiss to gasp for air and tried to talk sexy as he planted kisses all over Sheamus' pale chest. "It will be so hot watching you fuck him, Sir." John said in between kisses. "Watching you take the mighty Viper for your pleasure, taming him as you fill him full of your big cock, making him beg for you. Gets me so hot, Sir." Sheamus began to moan, feeling John run kisses over his body. Randy took a hand to fondle Sheamus' balls, earning a deeper moan. He moaned around Shea's cock as he grew hard between his lips. Randy pulled his lips away, licking them. "Would it please you...if...if I presented myself for you to feast..."  
"I thought it was lowly?"

"I am so-sorry...Pl-please let me feel your tongue stretch my tight ass for your cock..."  
Sheamus moaned at the thought. "Hands and knees for me then. Ye know the position."  
"Yes..." Randy moved onto the bed so he was face down on the bed, his ass pushed back towards his feet to help spread his ass.  
"Ye care to hold his cheeks for me, Angel?"  
"Yes, Sir. I told you I will do anything to help. I'm yours to command." John walked over to the bed and grasped the firm, tan cheeks in his hands, slowly parting them to reveal Randy's pucker.  
Sheamus walked over towards the bed. He climbed up behind Randy. "Ye look perfect like that, Randy."  
"Th-thank you." Sheamus leaned over, kissing John lightly before he lowered his head between Randy's parted cheeks. He swiped his tongue lightly over the exposed pucker. Randy moaned, feeling it. Sheamus flicked his tongue out and over the area each time making Randy jump.  
"Mo-more..."  
Sheamus smacked Randy's ass next to John's hand. "No trying to control."  
"So-sorry, Shea...but pl-please..."

Sheamus leaned back down, licking the puckered flesh. Then taking hold of Randy's hips began to bury his mouth between Randy's cheek. It was only a few moments until Randy was moaning in sheer delight. His cries very out of his normal cold demeanor. Sheamus moaned, low growls emitted from his body. Sounds characteristic of a wild beast feasting on fresh meat. He did truly enjoy it and was not going to pass it up. He took a hand, reaching between Randy's legs to squeeze the base of Randy's cock. Randy fought not to whine as he felt he could of been moments away from coming. The way Sheamus' tongue felt as it breached his body. Sheamus then moved back up on his knees. He stroke his cock before he lined it up with Randy's now slightly loosened hole. He began to push in and Randy's back arched at the larger intrusion. Sheamus moaned as he closed his eyes. His head tilted back as he gave low deep moans as he began to slide deep into Randy's tight ass then back out. He let go of Randy's cock to take hold of both hips. He was still going slow at the moment. "Ye can let go, Angel...let me give 'im the firm pounding he wants."  
"Yes, Sweets." John let go of Randy, backing up to savor the rare sight. His cock was already beginning to harden again from all the sensual sounds and seeing Randy so submissive. "Damn, Ran...you look so hot like that..."  
Sheamus could feel when John moved his hands away. He started to go a little faster, harder, the change made Randy groan.  
"Oh damn...pl-please...yes, Shea...yes..." Randy tried to turn his head to look back toward where John and Sheamus were. A sharp thrust caused Randy to practically mew with delight and turn his head to look down again. His head lowered gave him a sight of his own cock as he bounced under him with each thrust that Sheamus used to rattle his body.


	111. Chapter 111

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Sheamus' mind slipped slightly within itself, allowing him to just let go...If the Viper wished his fangs pulled for his words and actions he would give it. He leaned over Randy's back, wrapping his arms around Randy's body. He then pulled up so that both men where kneeling on the bed. The close contact forced Sheamus to shorten the thrusts, but still kept them forceful. Randy gasped as Sheamus used his teeth to scrap along his neck. "Holy shit, Man." Randy wanted to touch himself so badly, yet another part of him was enjoying. One hand stayed wrapped around Randy's body. The other came up to hold his jaw. Sheamus began to talk in his ear.  
"Ye like being used as me concubine...being taken...being filled...yer body...yer soul craved this didn't it?"  
"Yes..." Randy moaned , but more so whispered as his tanned flesh grew slightly darker as a blush flushed his cheeks. His head tilted back to rest on Sheamus' shoulder.

"Oh, God...John...Ba-baby...for-forgive me but this feels good...Ooooo fuck...Pl-please touch me Shea...Let John...pl-please.."  
John walked over to the bed, loving the new dominant side to his Irish lover and Randy's total submission. "What do you need from me, Ran...Babe. Tell me." John encouraged as he watched Sheamus fuck Randy hard from behind.  
"Not yet, Angel." Sheamus told him he opened his eyes looking at John, a dark gleam to his eyes hard to tell if it was lust or the hidden anger he was using to unleash on Randy like he wanted. "Let's get something straight Randy Love...If ye wish more of this...ye must stop getting jealous of my time with Me Angel...Ye pull that shit again I may not be so forgiving next time."  
"OK OK...Pl-please ju-just let me cum..."  
"And I should just allow ye to cum while I am still hard?"  
"I'll do what you want...pl-please I won't la-last..."  
"Ye won't dictate my actions 'less I ask for it...ye should realize I will cause neither of ye harm..." Randy tried to furiously nod his head. "Ok, Angel ye may help the poor soul out." Sheamus closed his eyes burying his face into Randy's neck and shoulder.

His breath drew in heavy pants as he let go more to his focus on himself. He knew he was just moments away from reaching his own climax. John climbed on the bed, turned on beyond words by the dark passion he had seen reflected in Sheamus' eyes. This was the master that he craved, that he had always known Sheamus had the potential to be. He took Randy's cock into his mouth as he got on his knees, squeezing and fondling the heavy balls with his hand as his mouth worked at getting Randy off hard.  
"OH fuck, BB...fuck yeah...Oooooo" Randy groaned out as it was just mere moment before he lost it, his seed pumping into John's mouth. Sheamus' arms wrapped tighter as he supported Randy's body as it shuttered from his climax, his ass clenching so tight it was just a few more thrusts before he came himself filling Randy's body with his release. He placed a few kisses to Randy's neck as he loosened his grip.

"Ok, Angel, move so I can lay him back down." John quickly obeyed, moving out of the way as he wiped the traces of Randy's cum from the corners of his mouth, rendered speechless by the unreal scene he had just witnessed. If anyone would have ever told him that he would ever see Randy in that light John would have never believed it. Sheamus pulled out, a faint sound from Randy as he was laid down on the bed.  
"Holy shit, Shea." Randy's chest was heaving.  
"That what ye needed?" Randy nodded. "Good...we will talk again once ye have more yer sense to ye...make sure ye didn't speak in the heat of the moment." He then moved to John, wrapping an arm around him kissing him deeply. He then whispered in John's ear. "Anything ye need of me, Angel?"

His tone softened compared to how he sounded with Randy. John gave Sheamus a smile, almost a shy one. "Nothing you can give me right now, Sweets. But remind me to piss you off sometime." He gave a shudder at the memory. "You were so damn sexy all aggressive like that, Sweets."  
Sheamus chuckles giving almost a boyish smile.  
"Ok, Angel...if yer sure...Why don't ye lay down in front of Randy and hold him as he calms down. "I'll go fill the garden tub for him."  
"Shea?" Randy mumbled, feeling beat.  
"Aye, Randy?"  
"Be honest...you...well...um..."  
"I would not without asking...that just raw talent, Hun."  
"Holy shit..." Sheamus chuckled, a bigger smile to his lips before he left the room.

John climbed in bed in front of Randy and pulled him close, wrapping his large arms around him. "You both were so fucking hot, Babe." John sighed as he held Randy close. Randy nuzzled John's neck lightly as he draped one arm over his body.  
"Yo-you honestly li-liked seeing Shea do-dominate me like that, Baby Boy...it didn't make you think any less of me?"  
"Of course not, Randy." John ran a hand up and down Randy's tattooed arm soothingly. "I don't like stereotypes anyway. Who says that just because you are my dominant that you can't enjoy experiencing the other side when you want? We all love each other. There should be nothing to prove between us."  
"Ok, BB..." Randy relaxed slightly at John's touch, his eyes wanting to drift closed. "I-I need to learn that..."

"Although I am a little jealous." John laughed as he buried his face against Randy's tanned chest. "You got to feel a side to Shea that I can only dream of. For some reason he has always been soft with me, almost like he thinks I'll break. I do enjoy it but seeing the other side to him..."  
"Well, maybe two reasons...He knows I am normally rough with you...so he wants to be the softer side...two maybe he is starting to push those demons aside...well three...Um...he was pissed off at me and decided to do what I wanted and use that anger against me..." Randy tried not to groan with discomfort as the endorphins began to wear off. John saw the look of pain cross Randy's face and gave a knowing look of sympathy. "Yep, you got a good ass pounding, Babe. Pretty soon you are going to be damn sore, like someone shoved a pole up your ass. Believe me, I know. Hope you aren't sore for Extreme Rules now. But you'll keep coming back for more because it hurts so damn good. The pleasure always outweighs the pain." John closed his eyes too, taking a brief rest with Randy.

"We never even ate dinner yet." John mumbled, his words slurred as his mind relaxed.  
"Yeah...it did fe-feel good." He rested his head against John's "I'm sorry, BB that I was jealous of you and Shea. For being too sore, I'll talk to Show and just ask him to watch the back bumps." He chuckled slightly. John nuzzled Randy's neck with his face.  
"It's ok, Ran. I can understand you being a little jealous...everyone feels that way at times. But believe me, you have nothing to worry about. You mean the world to me...and to Shea. Hell, you've been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I love you, Ran."  
"Yeah...even if I was a dick when we met in OVW...I guess I like to think of you as mine...and I don't like to share...seeing someone else make you happy...even Shea...I need to learn, Johnny. I know I have behaved badly again. I'll try to do better, Johnny.." He gave a relaxing sigh, feeling John nuzzling his neck. "Damn, Baby..."

"Now don't go changing too much on me, Babe. Remember that I like a bad boy." John smirked against the side of Randy's neck. "You being a dick is part of your charm."  
"Not when it comes to you and Shea...a smart ass maybe...There a difference between that and how I have been the last week or so." Randy chuckled "And everyone else is still fair game." He shifted next to John slightly. "Damn, I'm so sensitive right now."  
John raised his head from Randy's neck at the last line, an evil smirk tugging on his lips. "Is that so? Hmmm very interesting." John reached his hand down, barely ghosting his hand over Randy's cock. "Do you remember your little torture session in 2010...Baby?" The word baby was spoken just a little too sweetly, almost mockingly. Randy groaned deep in his throat, arching his back at the touch.  
"No-not at th-this moment, Babe.."


	112. Chapter 112

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"You wouldn't...but I sure as hell do." John's hand began to gently tease the sensitive head with just his fingertips as he spoke. "I had just won a big match and was arrogant as hell. You cornered me in the locker room after and made me cum three times back to back. The last time I almost came dry." John's voice lowered as he looked down at Randy's cock between his fingers. "I distinctly remember crying for mercy as the painful pleasure almost made me black out. And what did you say? 'Embrace the pain, Johnny.' Well, revenge is best served cold, Babe." John slid down to wrap his mouth around Randy's cock, sucking the head with his lips, enjoying the taste.

"Oh fuck..." Randy cried out as his eyes wanted to roll back in his head. "Johnny...Johnny..." Randy actually tried to wiggle from John's assaulting mouth. John did something he rarely if ever did with Randy; he used the full strength of his muscles. Flipping Randy on his back, John used one hand to pin Randy's tattooed arms over his head as he straddled him, bending over to mercilessly suck Randy's sensitive cock with more vigor. Just because John was a submissive he was far from weak. And John was currently enjoying the torture of his sexy Viper. Randy's eyes grew wide, feeling John use more of his natural strength to keep his hands pinned to the bed. The restraint was actually making Randy hotter at the moment instead of infuriating him. "Holy fuck, Johnny...god damn..." He couldn't tell if his hips wanted to push deeper into the bed to try to pull away, or rise up to meet John's mouth. He cock growing harder and more heated by the moment.

John had never felt more aggressive in his life. He had no idea what had come over him. His cock was so hard that it was painful. Removing his mouth off his helpless lover's hardening shaft, John almost growled at him. "God, Ran...I want to fuck you so bad right now...Fill you up good with my hard cock...But don't want to hurt you." John's eyes were dark with lust as his chest heaved, watching Randy under hooded eyelids. Randy shuttered under John's grasp. But willingly spread his leg.  
"Go ahead, Baby...stuff me so full...I'm sure I am still slick from Shea...damn the idea of being filled to the brim from both of your cumming in my ass. Fuck..." His ass shifted on the bed from the idea. He had no idea what had caused him and John to more or less switch roles. Something in him told him despite fears...he did want to experience it...even if just once.  
John needed no further invitation. He released Randy's hands and climbed between his spread legs, lifting Randy's legs to let them rest on his broad shoulders. "Keep your hands where they were...Don't make me tie them." John ordered as he lined up his hard cock, slowly pushing it inside of Randy's still loosened hole.

Randy fought to keep his hands up and eyes open to watch John's face. "Damn, Baby..." He moaned feeling John stretching his ass open, his muscles wanting to shake from the sensitivity to his nerves. Sheamus had made his way back to let them know the tub was ready at least for Randy...maybe there was room for John as well. He stopped in the door way, his lips pursed at the almost unusual sight. He remained quiet though, not wishing either guy to feel odd by his presence. John began to build momentum, pushing in and out of Randy's warm, wet hole. "Damn, you feel so good wrapped around me, Babe. Do you like having my big cock in your ass?" John reached down to begin jerking Randy off in rhythm with his sensual thrusts, delving in deeper all the time. "Gonna make you cum again so hard, Babe. Gonna make you cry out my name."

"Damn, John...yes...you feel so good Babe ...fill me tight." Randy moaned as John touched his cock, stroking it in time with his body being filled. "So good, Johnny...yeah, Babe." His hands stayed where they belonged but griped the sheets. His legs bending over John's shoulders to draw him closer than grinding his hips down more. "OH FUCK, JOHN!" His eyes rolled slightly as the movement caused his own sweet spot to be struck. Randy shuttered as the electric spark ran through his body, almost scared to move.  
"I think we found your spot, Baby...Let me just..." John began rotating his hips, rubbing the head of his cock against the sweet bundle of nerves. He began to thrust again, attempting to strike the same spot with each new stroke of his now throbbing cock.

John hit the spot that caused Randy to howl. "Fuck, Johnny right there." He howled as John kept striking that spot. Sheamus fought to remain quiet even debating leaving the room as the sounds and sights were warming his own blood again. He licked his lips thinking as one of his favorite fantasies entered his mind. Just the thought of eating Randy out tasting his and John's cum as it dripped from the slacked hole. A low groan left his lips before he could stop it. John turned, hearing a noise and saw Sheamus watching them. "Sorry, Sweets," He panted as he continued his mission of fucking Randy silly. "Things got a little heated. We won't be long...Mmmm...You feel so fucking good, Ran."

"Aye, Angel...don't let me...intrude."  
Randy looked down the bed toward the door way. "Oh fuck...guess I really am the cheap whore right now." He moaned.  
"But ours..." Sheamus walked more into the room now that he had been discovered. "Angel...slow down the strokes I actually want his climax to be held off."  
"Oh god...why the fuck..."  
A devils smirk crossed Sheamus' boyish face. "I just want a taste of you again..." He licked his lips. "The idea of tasting both me and Johnny both on you as I make you squirm again."

"OH FUCK! SHIT GUYS!" Randy couldn't help but climax before John could stop him. His seed erupting up and on to his heaving chest.  
"I'm sorry, Sweets...OH, FUCK, RANDY. THOSE MUSCLES ARE SQUEEZING THE HELL OUT OF ME!" John groaned as he lost control as well, pumping Randy full of his powerful release. He all but collapsed on top of Randy, panting, sweaty and exhausted. Sheamus tried not to laugh seeing the energy practically drain from both guys. "Well I still could. I just don't think dear Randy could handle anymore...we do have a hard night tomorrow."  
"Another time, Shea..."  
"Deal...Angel, try not to give us a crushed Viper."  
John came to his senses and rolled off Randy onto the bed. "Sorry, Ran. I don't know what the hell came over me."

"It's Ok, BB...felt good...Just don't forget who the daddy is." He laughed.  
"Well if ye two will excuse me..." Sheamus went to step away when Randy grabbed his wrist.  
"Where you off to?"  
"To handle a situation."  
"You don't need to run on our account."  
"And what do ye suggest...I don't think ye or John could handle a third round."  
"I could suck you off, Sir." John offered from his place on the bed with his signature dimpled grin. "I'm never too tired for more of your...protein."  
Sheamus gave a shaky breath. Randy gained a hint of his smirk back as he moved on the bed to sit against the headboard. He spread his legs some. "Come here, Shea...let us both help you feel good." Sheamus slowly moved on the bed looking at Randy. "Sit in between...don't worry I don't think I have the energy to get a third rise right now." Sheamus moved so he sat between Randy's legs. Randy wrapped his legs around Sheamus body hooking his own legs. "Go ahead, Baby Boy...help him feel real good."

He wrapped his arms around Sheamus body to lightly pinch his hardened nipples causing the Irishman to moan. Randy starting placing kisses on the back of Sheamus' strong neck. John got on his hands and knees, kneeling down to study his master's pale cock. "I love to taste you, Master." John said softly, all traces of his recent dominance gone from sight. He leaned down and ran his tongue over the length of Sheamus' member, almost worshipping it before closing his lips around it to suck. Sheamus sucked in a breath along with a shaky moan.  
"Yer both naughty little vixens."  
"Vixens no..." Randy pinched Sheamus' nipples harder getting him to give a deep moan. "Sexual deviants maybe." He ran his tongue along Sheamus' neck. "And it is so much fun dragging you down into our depravity." Randy's deep voice was clouding Sheamus' mind. His body was trying to twist from their touches and caresses. "Ah ah ah...you stay right there and take it all in...take in every touch...come on, Babe...come undone for us...you know you want to." Sheamus rested his head back against Randy's shoulder as he was panting for breath as he was wrapped in Randy's limbs like a he was a rabbit wrapped by a constrictor.

John removed his mouth from Sheamus' cock and licked his way down the length, sucking the heavy balls with his mouth, giving them a good bath while stroking the length with his hand, for once completely silent as all his focus was on pleasing his Irish lover. "Damn, Angel...so close..." Sheamus reached a hand back to hook Randy's head then turned his head to begin kissing him very roughly as he moaned against Randy's lips. Soon both pairs of lips parted, their tongues sliding between both mouths rubbing against each other, neither one dominating the other. Sheamus' cock was twitching and pulsing, his climax ready to hit any moment. He was breathing heavy through his nose, but he didn't want to stop kissing Randy, getting swept in his taste.

John removed his mouth from Sheamus' throbbing shaft a moment, enjoying the sexy sight of his two loves kissing. "So hot..." He moaned, his lips swollen from his blowjob. He began jerking Sheamus off with his hand as he continued to view the erotic kiss. Sheamus couldn't hold it anymore as he moaned against Randy's lips as he came, his seed painting over John's hand and up over his own stomach. He finally freed Randy's lips. "Damn, Boys...I th-think we all have a la-late dinner later...Agree?"  
"I could use a small nap still..." Randy finally untangled himself from around Sheamus.  
"Damn, Randy...I think yer more a constrictor then a viper."  
"You complaining?"

"Nay..." He looked at John. "Clean lil...then nap?"  
"Sounds good to me, Sweets." John licked his hand clean as he crawled from the bed. "That kiss was the hottest thing I have ever seen. You two could make millions doing erotic kissing videos." Both of them oddly laughed as Sheamus moved from the bed to go clean his stomach off. He then rejoined then in the guest room. "Ok, John which of us gets middle?" Randy asked.  
"Me!" John dived onto the bed, some of his playful attitude returning that had been missing since the breakup. "I have dreamed of being held by my two guys every damn day that we've been apart!"

Both men laughed at John. Sheamus took the back and Randy took the front laying down just planning on closing their eyes for a few brief moments.  
John gave a sigh of contentment as he snuggled against the two taller men, closing his eyes, feeling truly at peace for the first time in days.


	113. Chapter 113

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy woke up first, seeing the room cloaked in darkness. He almost had to think for a moment where he was. He oddly felt a sense of calm in almost a week. He leaned over, kissing John's cheek in the darkness before slipping from the bed. He couldn't help but wince because of his sore backside. He made his way from the room and down the hall to the master room. Randy saw the light on in the bathroom and walked in seeing where Sheamus had the tub filled before. He walked over to drain it debating refilling it now or maybe after they ate. Sheamus had heard the door when Randy left. He leaned to kiss John's other cheek. "Rest, Angel...I'll be back." He moved from the bed and went to see where Randy had vanished to. He heard the movement from the other end of the hall. Reaching the door he saw the movement from the bathroom. Walking over he saw Randy as he was draining the tub.

"Nice view fella." Randy jumped and turned facing Sheamus. A smile graced the Irishman's face. "Relax, Randy I won't mess with ye anymore tonight. I still thought twas interesting what I had walked in on."  
"Yeah shocked me too...John asked...I figured it was a rare offer and I just felt like saying yes."  
"So yer not regretting this time?"  
"No...I am just regretting that I have been a grade A asshole to you because I was scared. Scared of what you are capable of and how fast you and John have grown close. Me and you don't even have that closeness...sometimes I think it is even closer than me and him. I will try to be better ok?"

"Aye."  
"Also...um...what I said at the hotel...forget it...I have no right to dictate what you and John do...I believe you when you tell me he always will know before you do anything. I also believe you would never intentionally harm either of us."  
"Good because it is the truth. The question is would you ever wish to experience some of what I can do...more so now I have control over it."  
"I don't know...I will need to get back to you on that."  
"That's fine, Randy...no pressure either way...trust me."  
"How about we get dressed and then cook?"  
"Aye I am sure all three of us could use a good meal." Randy was pleased that Sheamus had his appetite. "OK go check on John and I'll go prepare the fish."

"Sounds good Randy." Sheamus walked over to give Randy a hug and a light sensual kiss before walking out of the bathroom. John woke up in the dark room, missing the feeling of the two warm bodies that had held him. He had slept like a log and was feeling clear-headed and refreshed. "Guys?" John spoke into the darkness. "Either one of you still here?" He climbed from the bed, rubbing his eyes as he looked for his clothes only to remember he had stripped downstairs in the family room not here. Sheamus walked back into the spare room, shadows filled the room but he thought he could see faint movement.  
"Sorry if we woke ye, Angel." He walked over, wrapping his large arms around John's body, pulling him close to him. "How are ye feeling?"  
John smiled at the question. "I feel good...happy. I had a nice rest." He laughed. "But all my clothes are downstairs in the family room."

"Ok, Angel we can go down in a minute. I am sure Randy wouldn't mind you in all your glory." Sheamus turned John in his hold so he could just softly kiss him. His smile so bright he was sure John could see it in the dark. He took one hand, brushing John's face before leaning forward, resting their foreheads together.  
"You seem happy too." John said softly. "I'm so glad. You deserve it, Sweets."  
"I am, Angel...I am...things are right again...all parts back together..." He kissed John again before he went to find his shorts, an interesting act in the dark.  
John laughed. "Why don't you just turn a light on, Babe?" He walked to the doorway, flipping a switch. "Did you say that Ran is downstairs?"  
Sheamus shielded his eyes from the sudden assault of light. "Aye Angel, should be in kitchen. Before you go in there you should dress...we wouldn't want ye burning any...important parts."

John laughed again, feeling lighthearted. "Good idea. I'll run downstairs and bring my bag up here to dress first. Be right back." He ran down to the family room to grab his bag and clothes from the floor, carrying them back upstairs. Going back into the bedroom, he threw his bag on the bed. "Think shorts would be ok to wear?"  
"Should be..." Sheamus looked down at the pair he threw back on. "If not tough..." He laughed. John riffled through his bag before deciding against putting on boxers.  
"It's just us...think I'll go commando." He teased as he pulled out a pair of Nike basketball shorts in navy blue and slid them on. "You wearing a shirt down?"  
"Nay...ye two don't seem to mind me milky skin."  
"Why would we? It's gorgeous. I'm not wearing one either. If I don't wear one on national TV why should I now? Let's go see Ran!" John took off running down the stairs, his playful attitude back fully now.

Sheamus chuckled as he took chase after John. Randy was in the kitchen grilling the salmon fillets and was already heating the water to steam the broccoli. He could hear John as he was almost thundering through the house. A rare smile graced Randy face as things felt right again. John hit the kitchen at almost a full run, skidding to a quick stop. Seeing Randy, John gave him a huge grin. "Hey, Baby. Smells damn good."  
"Thanks, Babe" Randy walked over, pecking John on the cheek before going to the fridge to pull out three bottles of water and the broccoli. He set the bottles down before going to clean and cut the broccoli for the steamer basket.  
"How are you feeling?" John asked in genuine concern. "Are you hurting, Ran?"  
"Honestly, Babe...yeah, but I did ask for it. Maybe after dinner all three of us can enjoy the hot tub."

"That sounds good." John sat down at the table. "I'm sorry, Babe. Truly. I should have known better than to take you when Shea had just gave you a good pounding. You're not used to that. It's gonna hurt like hell tomorrow."  
"Gee, thanks for the heads up." Randy gave a humorless laugh as Sheamus walked in.  
"What I miss, Fellas?"  
"Just John warning me how tender my backside will be."  
"Well, he does have a point...I still wonder how he deals with it as often as he does."  
"That's because he is just a glutton and loves the pain, isn't that right, Baby Boy?" Randy smirked.  
"Would you think I was crazy if I told you yes?" John looked a little sheepish. "That I like feeling a little soreness the next day, especially if I am away from you both? It's like little reminder of who I belong to." John threw up his hands at their looks. "I know, I know, I'm a crazy, kinky SOB."

"Aye, ye are, Angel..." Sheamus walked over, kissing John's cheek. "But at least ye are our crazy, kinky SOB...and no one elses." He wrapped his arms around John's body before leaning in to nuzzle his neck. "I still wonder which of ye is worse." John tried not to shutter feeling Sheamus' lips on his neck.  
"You're getting just as bad, Shea."  
"Aye, yer both driving me crazy being in contact with ye both." He laughed as he let John go to grab plates for the food.  
"So, you guys excited about the pay per view?" John asked as he went to sit down. "I think we are all scheduled to win our matches." He winked at Sheamus. "I'll try not to get into a backstage brawl with Henry again but I can't wait to watch you whip the fire out of his ass."

"Oh trust me, Johnny Boy...I need to watch how much liberty I take...but even if you won't see it...I sure as hell plan on him feeling it after the match." Sheamus was faintly serious with his joking as he went to grab one of the bottles of water, opening it to down a good swig of it.  
"Well I just need to talk to Show before hand. It should be good. We can both carry a good match despite both our limitations." Randy added in as he began to plate the food.  
"Yeah. I need to go talk to Ryback tomorrow before our match. He's a good guy with a lot of potential. Too bad Creative turned him heel so soon. They are planning on having me carry the title for a while so sadly he will lose a lot. Just hope it doesn't get to him too much." John went to grab his own bottle of water, suddenly thirsty.

"Yeah." Randy brought the first two plates over, setting them down. "He already seems to be carrying around a chip on his shoulder."  
"Well, you know how it is." John tried to rationalize Ryback's behavior, always looking at the best in people. "You're young and get your first big push. You can't wait to hold that title in your hands. Your ego starts to get the best of you. We've all been there. Right?"  
"Yeah, we all know that one." Randy tried not to sigh as he brought the last plate over and sat down.  
"They just push some faster than others. I was shocked when I got mine in six months. Ye remember those days, Angel?"

"Course I do." John smiled at Sheamus. "I knew then that you would do great." He pointed at Randy. "Then Mr. Third Generation Superstar here is still the youngest guy to ever have held the World Heavyweight. I was so proud of you, Ran. Even if you were a cocky little SOB, but a cute one I might add."  
"Thanks, Babe...even if I only held it a month...Of course years later I see it was the right call at the time. Even if what we do is mostly scripted...it still takes a maturity to play it off that I didn't have then."  
John nodded, agreeing with Randy's statement. "God, sometimes those days seem so long ago. Remember my debut with Kurt Angle? I was wearing those awful ugly trunks." John busted out laughing. "I still can't believe I wore those."

"They still covered more than what the two of us wear now." Randy pointed out.  
"Aye, Johnny Boy. I still think it would be interesting to see ye in them again...though good luck keeping this rascal's hands off ye." Sheamus chuckled as he speared some of the broccoli on his fork.  
"And you are saying you are much better?" Looked at Sheamus raising a brow.  
"I know I could if I needed to...least I'm not giving a free show nearly every match."  
John loved giving Randy a hard time about his ring attire. "Those trunks you wear are damn skimpy, Ran. They show off more of you than my boxers do. They get any smaller and they'll have to change the PG rating just for you."

"That will be the day, John...hey it keeps my sales up...not all of us can cater to the kiddie crowd." Sheamus just looked between then as he was slowly eating.  
"Yeah, someone has to keep all the horny housewives happy." John retorted as he took a mouthful of the fish.  
"You have had your own fair share...they think you are the hot, sweet, sensitive one...if only they knew the truth." Randy laughed before taking a few bites himself.  
John pretended to be offended but failed miserably. "And I'm not all those things? I thought I was the sweet one of this group. Shea calls me his Angel." John argued, bringing the Irishman into the fake argument.  
"I think I remember the terms of devil, imp and Incubi in there as well." Randy smirked. Sheamus tried to hide a chuckle behind drinking some water.

John raised his hands in surrender. "You got me there. No comeback for that one." He took a bite of the broccoli. "Food is great, Ran."  
"Thanks, Babe."  
"Aye I must agree with 'im Ran...I think ye may be better between the two of us..." For some reason Sheamus started to chuckle.  
"What?"  
"Nothin."  
"Come on. "  
"Just picturing ye with the frilly little apron on."  
"No way.."  
John started to snicker at the mental image Sheamus had provided him. "Why not, Babe? You would look cute in one, bent over a sink wearing only the apron. You have the sexiest thighs of all of us."


	114. Chapter 114

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"After today I don't know if I trust my ass exposed around you two."  
"Awe but that part of the fun, Randy...just picturing you pinned between one of us and the sink." Next thing Sheamus knew he was dodging a piece of broccoli from Randy's plate.  
"You got nothing to worry about from me, Babe. You do have a cute butt but today was a rare thing for me. I'm more at home having my ass pounded than pounding yours. Now watching Shea pound yours is a completely different story..." John gave a mischievous smirk. Sheamus couldn't help but give a hardy laugh as Randy tried not to shift in his seat.  
"Do I need to enforce clothing in the hot tub." Randy warned him.  
"I will behave, Hun...just relax, yer ass is safe the rest of the night." Sheamus tried to reassure him. Then again with how those two seemed to be would he be able to keep it.

"I wish mine wasn't. Damn Pay Per View." John grumbled as he finished his meal.  
"Ye are an addict, Angel..."  
"Surely we can make a small exception if he wants it so bad."  
"Yer both are insatiable." Sheamus groaned as he was trying not to shake his head.  
"And you are just realizing this fact?" Randy smirked. "Come on, how can the poor guy focus on his match if all he can think about is the two hot cocks waiting to fill him up? Right, Baby Boy?"  
"Damn right." John gave Sheamus a pleading look. "Come on, Sweets, it's not like I'm asking to be double penetrated or some other kinky shit."  
"Yer both gonna try to weaken my resolve aren't ye?"  
"Well John and I could go off alone...but I am sure he would have more fun with both of us."

"If...If I agree and John said no kinky stuff...what do ye two have in mind?"  
"Honestly never gave it much thought since I knew it wasn't allowed." John shrugged at the question. "Any ideas, Ran?"  
"Well we are both sort of freaky in our own ways...so not really."  
John thought for a moment. "Why don't we just have fun and see where it goes? I can think of lots of fun stuff to do but it's probably not smart so close to Extreme Rules. Plus, we lack Shea's toy collection." He smirked. "Although I do have a sex slave forced to serve his two hard owners fantasy..."  
"I would love to see how many lashes your ass could take, John...you seemed to really get turned on from getting your ass spanked. But yeah I think those would be more post Extreme depending how sore we all are." Randy smirked as he finished his own food.

"Sounds like a plan." John took his final bite and stood up to carry his dish over to the sink. "We can just get in the hot tub and see where it goes if you want."  
"That works for me, Babe...Shea?"  
"Aye." Sheamus stood up, grabbing his and Randy's plates to go rinse them.  
John stood waiting on his two lovers, a bright smile on his face. Once done they headed for the sun room that held the hot tub. Sheamus and Randy were walking slightly ahead of John and were whispering back and forth. Once in the sun room, Randy went over to switch the hot tub on. "Ok. It will be ready in a few minutes." He went to remove his tank top, setting it to the side.

John had seen the two whispering amongst themselves but decided to let it go for now. He looked at the hot tub, remembering countless other adventures with it at Randy's house. "I love your hot tub, Babe. Need to install one in the Clubhouse soon whenever I get the chance. It 's always relaxing. Randy walked over toward John. "I wondered when you would upgrade the pool area." He took a hold of John's hip pulling him closer. "We know something we wouldn't mind heating up along with the water." He gave a sinister smirk before leaning in, kissing along John's neck.  
"That's not hard to do." John teased, tilting his neck to enjoy the kisses. Randy's lips felt soft against the sensitive skin of his neck.

"Aye we know that one, Angel." Sheamus spoke after a few moments from behind John. He had already removed his shorts before joining the other two. He wrapped his arms around John's body. Randy moved his arms so Sheamus could begin to push John's shorts even lower down his hips. Randy removed his own while his lips still played along John's neck. Once all were stripped, Randy moved close again. Allowing John and his own cock to brush against each other each time their bodies moved. Sheamus took one hand to stroke his own cock. As he stroked he brushed the head over John's round butt. Sheamus buried his face on the side of John's neck Randy was trying not to mark up more. John gave a shudder of delight as he felt the two men caressing his body on both sides. He let out a shaky breath.  
"You guys have no idea how many fantasies I've had with you two in this same position...Oh God, Ran...wish that you could bite my neck hard."  
"Ye really want to feel that, Angel..." Sheamus lightly starting kissing the other side. "Ye wonder the feeling of a powerless victim between two hungry vampires?"

"The make-up girls are already going to have a field day tomorrow with the fading ones." Randy whispered from the other side.  
"Just relax and let him answer." Sheamus told Randy with an odd softness to his tome. John's body gave another shudder as his cock began to harden from Sheamus' sensual question, spoken softly in that amazing accent of his.  
"Yes. F-Fuck yes, S-Sir. I want to feel you both ravage my neck." Being so much shorter than the two other men only added to the delicious feeling of helplessness.  
"Go ahead, Viper...let our boy here feel yer bite...Trust me he will be fine for the show." Randy debated for a moment. He remembered somehow Shea had healed John before...just cause he said he was Ok with it, doesn't mean he was expecting it to be so blatant at times. Randy's light kisses turned heavier, his teeth scraping the soft flesh. Sheamus mirrored Randy's action on the other side. He wrapped the one arm back around John's body. His hard cock resting between John's cheeks, Growl like moans passed his lips as he felt John's body shuttering from delight between them. He increased the pressure of his bite just slightly to see John's reaction.

"Oh, D-Damn...Feels so g-good." John's eyes all but rolled back as he felt both mouths devouring him. Feeling Sheamus' hardness between his cheeks only made the situation hotter, like being a poor victim being drained by two seducing vampires. When John felt Sheamus' bite increase, his legs began to tremble slightly. "Oh, yes..t-thank you, Sir." Randy removed his bite to lick over the marks. He took one hand, cupping John's jaw to look at his faintly glassy eyes.  
"Enjoying this, Baby Boy?..." A dark smirk was on his lips. "Being helpless at our mercy." He took his other hand reaching between their bodies to take a hold of both cocks in one hand so they rubbed against each other as he began stroking them. His eyes were on John's as his lips parted to moan. "The feeling of us doing whatever we wish." Randy shifted his eyes to watch Sheamus, getting enchanted by the primal sound and look of the larger man. Sheamus moved his eyes up, seeing he drew Randy's focus some. He didn't stop his biting, but did lessen the intensity of it. He moved one hand from holding John tight to near Randy's parted lips. Randy easily got the hint and lowered his mouth around two of the offered fingers and began to suck on them.

The feelings were all so intense. Randy stroking their cocks together while Sheamus feasted on his exposed neck. Then seeing Randy sucking on the two fingers through John's lustful haze was almost John's undoing. He fought for control as his body trembled from all the erotic things it was experiencing. "Damn, R-Ran. That sinful mouth. Mmmm." Even if Randy's mouth was busy the sinful smirk still played in his eyes. Sheamus removed his fingers from Randy's mouth and shifted his body so he could use the slicked fingers to tease John's ass. Sheamus stopped biting but ran his own tongue over the marks he created.  
"Stick that ass out for me, Angel..." He husked in John's ear before nipping at it. Randy smirked as he took his free arm to guide John to lean more against him.  
"So much for our plan hmmm, Shea?" Randy spoke out. "Our boy here is distracting us..."

"Well, continue how we going...or get back on track the other way?"  
"Hmmm both are good..." Randy stopped jerking him and John to think. "I think he will come undone either way." Randy looked at John's face. "What would you like, Baby Boy?"  
"What was the other plan?" John's voice was low with his desire as he fought to bring his body back under control.  
"Hmm wonder if we should just show him." Sheamus commented.  
"Yes lets." Randy smirked before he began lowering to his knees. The same time he moved in front of John, Sheamus' hands moved over and down John's body as he lowered behind John. Sheamus took a hold of John's ass, squeezing it before parting it. He swiped his tongue between the parted cheeks the same time that Randy took a hold of John's cock, running his tongue along the underside of it and over the head.

"I just know it." John groaned as his eyes drifted shut from the double assault. "You guys are going to be the death of me some day. WWE Superstar John Cena found dead of a heart attack, my poor heart giving out from all the pleasure." Feeling the two tongues on his body was amazing.  
Both men smirked inside as they continued to pleasure John. Randy then wrapped his lips around John's swollen head, sucking on it before gliding the head and shaft into his mouth. He moaned around it as he began to pull back up. Sheamus worked to wiggle his tongue harder against the outside of John's opening. Using both hands to part the round flesh, he made his tongue ridged to push just little inside. He moaned at the taste, closing his eyes as he would dart his tongue in and out of the tight space.

John was so conflicted. He did not know whether to thrust his hips forward to bury his cock down more of Randy's throat or move backward to drive Sheamus' tongue deeper inside of his ass. It all felt so perfect. He could feel both of his lovers' enthusiasm as they tended to their jobs. "F-Fuck for a submissive I get treated like a king. Mmmm...feels so good...both of you." Sheamus slid one hand so he could begin working two fingers into John's ass as he still licked him. He loved how John was reacting to their twin assault. He began pumping the fingers in and out as he was stretching him more. Both men were moaning. Randy took one hand to palm John's balls while touching himself. Sheamus pulled his mouth back to get some needed air. "Ye wish this to continue...or would ye prefer to ease the ache of our cocks for us?" He pressed a kiss to the base of John's spine.


	115. Chapter 115

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

If possible, John got even more aroused by the question. The submissive in him loved to serve and feel taken. "P-Please, let me serve your cocks, Sir." John answered, his voice shaky. "I want to feel every inch of me filled up with your hard cocks. I've missed it so much."  
Sheamus removed his fingers, stepping back. "Ok, Randy...I guess ye will be getting yer taste another time." Randy pulled back, freeing John's cock from his mouth.  
"Damn." He smirked as he stood up. "Give us one moment to plan, Baby Boy." The two larger men stepped to the side to begin talking plans. Sheamus then moved to the hot tub, stepping in. "Come 'ere, Angel." He sat down and slowly was stroking his cock under the water. John walked over to the hot tub and stepped in, his body filled with anticipation. He sat down next to Sheamus, enjoying the feeling of the warm water against his skin.

"Nay, Angel...over here...We want ye to give me a good ride. Come stuff yer arse nice and full..." John stood up and walked over to the sitting Sheamus. He bent down to grasp the hard shaft under the water before lining it up with his hole and sinking down on it. "Oooo...feels so full, Sweets." John began to ride the hard member, pushing himself up and down, searching for the place inside of him that would make him see stars.  
"Mmmm that's good, Angel..." Sheamus motioned to Randy. He then joined them. Sheamus rested his hands on John's hips. Randy stood in front of them then started stroking his cock.  
"Come on Baby Boy...give Daddy a good long lick..." A smirk came to his lips before licking them. John took his tongue and began to lick Randy's long, hard shaft before taking it into his mouth to suck, his hands resting on Randy's hips as he looked up into his Viper's eyes.

Randy moaned lightly before he put his hands on John's head to begin to thrust his cock deeper in John's mouth. "He is such a good cock slut. Practically begging because we wouldn't take him today. You just been dying for this haven't you, Baby?"  
Sheamus shifted a little to try to change the angle some to try to hit the spot to cause John to tremble and start coming undone for them. "Is that it, Angel...yer addicted to both our cocks...can't get enough of them pleasing you every which way." He pushed his hips up as John came down. "Just love us diving deep into both yer holes." Sheamus moaned his eyes closing. "Such a sinful Angel driving us both crazy with lust." He moved his hands to rest his arms on the back of the hot tub so he could thrust his hips up to drill into John harder.

John could only moan wantonly at the dirty words spoken by both his men. Randy was fucking his throat raw and Sheamus pushing up hard into his now stretched ass, the new angle barely brushing over his sweet bundle of nerves. He moaned louder as he rode his Irish lover's cock hard, sweat beading on his forehead and dripping down to his heaving chest.  
"You look so good between the two of us...your mouth stuffed." Randy moaned as he began to fuck John's mouth harder. "Yeah, just a lustful slut. Mmmm we so need to try this the other way sometime so you can see how sweet his face looks."  
"Ye just want this tight ass." Sheamus moaned "Wonder how he manages it."  
"I wouldn't be surprised if he sits there and just works on clenching his ass. Mmmm imaging him clenching and relaxing his ass while he is doing radio interviews."

John loved the way that both men were talking about him, discussing his mouth and ass as though he were a toy for their amusement. It made him hard as hell. Sheamus gave a particularly hard thrust and hit John's sweet spot dead on, causing pleasure to go right to his already throbbing cock. "Mmmmm! Muckkkk!" He screamed around Randy's member as his back arched in his bliss.  
"I think you found the spot, Shea."  
"Ye think so...hmmm right here?" He tried to mirror the same move from a moment ago. Sheamus hit the spot again and it took all of John's willpower not to bite down on Randy's cock filling his mouth from the intensity of the feelings. "Mplease!" John looked up at Randy with pleading blue eyes. "Mell mim magain!"

Randy fought a dark laugh. "Oh yeah...that was it. Shea, pound it good...Cause this bitch to whine."  
"Sounds delightful." Sheamus rested his head back as he moaned. He spread his feet to get a better balance to better thrust his hips up and down off the seat of the hot tub to pound faster in and out of John's twitching hole. "Fuck, he has a good ass...feels so good...damn..." Randy moaned as he continued to fuck John's mouth feeling John trying to remain focused while his ass was being pounded with the delightful feeling of Sheamus' cock pounding on his sweet spot. "That's it, Slut...you are so close to loosing it for us...and we aren't even touching you. You gonna be a filthy slut and dirty my tub aren't you...make me see your cum spill into the turning water."

John could feel his climax nearing closer with each thrust of Sheamus' cock. Randy's words sure were not helping matters any. He loved being used and dominated by the two strong men. For John, it was never a blow to his masculinity. It made him feel alive. "Mandy, man I mum?" John moaned out, strangely feeling the need to ask for permission before his release.  
"The way he is hitting you I doubt I could stop you." Randy pulled from John's mouth. He moved next to them and took a hold of John's face with one hand to kiss forcefully as his other hand started to jerk John's cock under the water. His tongue was thrusting into John's mouth; tasting himself on John's tongue he moaned against his lips.

John moaned against Randy's lips, shooting his release only a few seconds after Randy touched his cock. His body shook as his climax seemed to go on and on. "Oh god...Johnnnnn" Sheamus cried out as he thrust up one more time, shooting deep inside as John's ass clenched so tight around his cock. He slumped back down and helped nestle John down on his lap. One hand wrapped around John's body the other started jerking Randy as he still kissed John. The unexpected touch shocked Randy as he moaned against John's lips as he came.  
Randy fell back to sit next to Sheamus. "Holy fuck..." He panted out. "Yeah, I will need to get this sanitized and refilled...but it was worth it."

"Aye...Ye feel it worth it, Angel?" Sheamus' head moved to rest on John's shoulder as he was still panting between words.  
"Fuck, Guys." John panted out as he relaxed against Sheamus. "There are no words good enough to describe what that was. And the biting foreplay.." He paused, taking in the memory. "Never felt anything like it before. Thank you both. You guys are so good to me."  
"We try, Angel..."  
"Yeah...I think we need to make sure we have alarms set so we don't over sleep tomorrow...um...John, how many times was that for us today?"  
"Well, let's see." John teased as he counted. "First it was me and you in the family room but we didn't finish, then you and Shea, then me and you, then me and you pleasured Shea and now this. Damn, we need help. Is there a support group for sex addicts?" John laughed, shaking his head.  
"You forgot the cabin this morning before I dropped you at the hotel." Randy chuckled.

"Even if there was one when would ye two have time to go?"  
"Us two? You better add yourself to the list." Randy told Sheamus.  
"I still claim ye both are corrupting me..."  
"Would you prefer we leave?"  
"Hell no...I am not going through that mess again." Sheamus shifted John off his lap to move across the tub to stretch his legs.  
"Sorry, Shea." John went to rest his back against the tub's side, stretching his own legs. "I love to sit on your lap but I forget how heavy my big ass is."  
"Well in the water it isn't so bad...just thinking..."  
"About?"  
"Well, what I promised before we started..."  
"What you promised?" John was a little confused. "Remind me, Sweets. I was distracted at the time."

"Patching yer neck so it doesn't look like two wild beast tried to rip ye apart."  
Randy laughed. "Love your choice of words...we weren't that bad were we?" He then turned to look at John. "Oh…Ok, maybe we were."  
"Oh, but it was well worth it, Shea. Best damn foreplay of my life." A thought went through John's mind. "Shea, will you guys promise to do something for me sometime?"  
"Tell us what it is first...then we can decide right, Randy?"  
"Well John already know I will normally go along with his weird ideals...but sure."

"Weird ideas?" John tried to look offended. "Anyway, I have this sexy dark vampire fantasy. You guys strip me down and tie me to the bed. I know that Shea hates gags so maybe a nice blindfold too. Then you come into the dark room like two vampires and ravage my neck again before having your wicked way with my helpless body. Draining my cock dry since you can't really drain my blood. What do you think…Hot isn't it?"  
"I am not fully against it...just need to find a time we actually have a day or two free. Drain ye so well, Angel that ye will need a day to recover."  
"Shit , that sounds hot in itself." Randy told them.  
Sheamus got up, moving back around to the others. "Angel, can ye kneel for me...the water may actually help me."

"Sure, Sweets." John moved to kneel in the swirling water, waiting patiently to see what Sheamus would do next."  
Sheamus moved to sit behind John. "Just relax, Angel...just better to do this now so ye don't wake with a stiff neck."  
"Is that safe to do in water?" Randy wondered sounding a little concerned.  
"Aye...I am not knocking 'im out."  
"Um...ok..." Sheamus placed a hand on each of John's shoulders, He slowly began to rub them before working slowly over John's neck. A comforting warmth was felt from his fingers when they touched John's skin. John felt a warmth on his neck as his body began to relax. Any aches or pains John may have experienced seemed to melt away.

"Wow…talk about magical hands. This won't make you sick again will it, Sweets?" John asked in concern.  
Sheamus closed his eyes to focus. "I should be fine...it isn't that much..."  
"Make you sick?" Randy asked wondering what John meant.  
"Don't worry...it's nothing." As Randy watched he almost had to do a double take watching as the bruises on John's neck were 'aging' before his very eyes until they faded away.  
"Damn..."  
Sheamus slowly opened his eyes as he removed his hands from John's shoulders. "How's that, Angel?"

"Perfect, thank you, Sweets." John felt totally relaxed as he moved back his his place in the hot tub, fighting a smile at the astounded expression on Randy's face. Sheamus relaxed, leaning his head on the back of the tub as he adjusted to what he just did. His breath was a little shaky. "You ok?"  
"Just...fine." Randy looked at John, raising a brow wondering if he would fill him in...well if he even knows himself.  
"Is this what you meant when you asked about him getting sick?"  
"Yeah." John said a little quietly, eyeing his lover in concern. "It makes me feel guilty to see him so drained after. I feel I'm being selfish causing that just so I can have pleasure."  
"Enough, Angel...I offered..."  
"Well, I guess that explains the other reason to do it tonight...so you could rest yourself for tomorrow."  
"Aye...it is not as bad as other times..." Sheamus was already lifting his head back up opening his eyes. "See...fine." He smiled.  
"How bad can it get?"  
"Bad."  
"Shea."  
"I have gotten physically ill...if the one I am helping is bad enough...who really knows."  
"Is there anything you can't heal?"  
"Bones...I might be able to increase blood flow to the area to speed the healing some...but not the extent I do bruising."  
"Oh..."

John still watched Sheamus in concern. "Which is why I would never allow your help with anything more than a small bruise. It would kill me if I caused you to feel sick, Baby. I'd rather suffer myself."  
"I know, Angel."  
"Well you think you two are awake enough to hop in a shower before we call it a night?" Randy asked them both.  
"I am fine, Hun." Sheamus assured him.  
"Me too. I feel great." John stood to his feet, stretching. "I can't wait until tomorrow because The Champ Is Here!" John felt more awake and refreshed after the sex than he had in a long time. At least he had not passed out after.


	116. Chapter 116

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Well Doc wants to see me early at the arena." Sheamus sighed.  
"Well, you know I go early anyway. So how about we all take showers and get some sleep...then have a good breakfast. I know you two need to stop back at the hotel before we hit the arena."  
"Sounds good we know the lobby will be a mob scene of fans and lining the fence at the arena. We can take our time interacting with them."  
John smiled brightly, loving that thought. "I love interacting with the fans. That's always so much fun."  
"Well You'll have plenty of time, Baby Boy, with the two of us needing to report early. That is if you want to ride in with us...as Champ I'm sure they can get you a ride." Randy slightly ribbed John before he moved to get out of the tub. John laughed at Randy's comment as he climbed out himself.  
"Now why would I want to get my own ride when I can ride with my two guys?" He could not resist teasing Randy a little himself.  
"Does it make you feel powerful, Baby? To have The Champ as your personal bitch?" He shook his round ass a little as he walked, smirking.  
"Damn right...now stop shaking the goods before I decide to try to wreck it again."

"Ye are not undoing what I just did." Sheamus got from the tub shutting the jets off. "John, ye are either showering with me...or alone."  
"Awe, you can trust me." Randy told them, but couldn't hide the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  
"Yeah right..."  
John was smirking inside but on the outside he put on his best innocent face possible. "I'll shower with you, Sweets. I don't trust Randy. He might...hurt me."  
Randy wished he had something to throw at John at that moment knowing he was playing an act. "Kill joy...You two can use the main bath then while I'm in the master."  
"Do we at least share the master bed with ye, Hun?" Sheamus asked.  
"I don't know...aren't you worried I won't behave?"  
"Well, you helped mess up the guest bed." Sheamus reminded him.  
"There is a second one."  
"Awe, but Randy, Hun." Sheamus tried to pout as he walked closer, it just looked goofy on his boyish face he seemed to have at that moment.

John found Sheamus' pouting face adorable. "Come on, Ran." John pleaded as he walked closer as well. "I was only joking. I trust you. Would you rather sleep all alone...or with us?"  
"Well..." Randy made a look like he was thinking.  
"Fine, we know when we aren't wanted.." Sheamus went to turn away. "Come on, Angel."  
"God, I was joking...go shower you two then meet me in the master bedroom." A smile beamed Sheamus' face before he headed off. John followed Sheamus, smiling at how they had bested Randy at his own game.  
"You have been so good to me, Master. I want to clean you and take care of you in the shower. I promise nothing but washing. I'm too wiped out for more anyway."  
"Ok, Angel. Ye wish to even set the water for us?"  
"Yes Sir, if you want me too." John loved the feeling of serving and doting on his Master. It was a new but wonderful feeling.

"Sure, Angel..." Sheamus moved so John could move around him while he went and pulled two towels for them. Randy was already making his way to the Master bath to get cleaned. He also made a note to schedule maintenance for the hot tub next time he had off. John turned the water on and set the temperature on a comfortable setting. He could not find any of the puffs that Sheamus liked so much so he grabbed a clean wash cloth and a bottle of body wash that was sitting on the sink. He stood, holding the cloth and soap and waited.  
"Ready when you are, Master." John said softly, making no move to step into the shower without Sheamus. Sheamus tried not to chuckle. He walked over, giving John a soft kiss before placing his hand under the water nodding his approval before stepping in.  
"Ye really like calling me that don't ye?"

John stepped in behind him, for once not a hint of mischief or teasing, his blue eyes deadly serious. "I like it because it's not a game to me, Sir. It's how I feel about you if only you'll take me as such. I-I've wanted it ever since I heard about your past lifestyle. I trust you and I only want to serve you. I would wear your collar if you would offer it." John put some soap on the wash cloth and bent down, washing Sheamus' pale legs gently, working his way up with his eyes lowered in submission, intent on his duty. Sheamus parted his legs to give a wider base as John started to wash him down. "I feel I try to do right by ye..take care of ye..even at times we felt it would hurt us both. Just know to me the submissive is still an equal...still has a voice. We are partners...Ye and Randy are it for me...no others will take residence in me heart, Angel."  
"The same with me, Sir. You and Randy are my world. There is no one else." John slowly worked his way up the muscled legs as he talked. "And you do take good care of me. I could not ask for anyone better."

"I am glad ye approve, Angel...even if not said...I am lighter than most in the community. I am sure if I went to any modern clubs I would be scoffed at." He braced one hand on the wall, just relaxing.  
"Let them scoff." John applied more soap to the cloth and started on the relaxing man's hips. "We know what we share." He blushed a little. "Although I admit the idea of the clubs intrigues me. As do cock cages and other forms of...training."  
"Aye, Angel we will need to extend our collection some...Hmmm could ya just picture me locking yer cock in one of those cages because ye can't calm yerself down...then if I ever made ye wrestle in one...even just a house show...ye being in front of the crowd pumped up to see ye wrestle...but ye know ye are hiding a dirty secret under those shorts." Sheamus shifted his hips slightly wishing the water was maybe a little colder right now. "Um...sorry, Angel.." Sheamus couldn't help a faint blush beginning to creep across his milky flesh.

"Damn, Sir. Don't get me going again." John almost begged as he began to wash Sheamus' round ass, the erotic images filling his head. "But I'm definitely interested. Although it might piss Randy off. He seems obsessed with sucking my cock."  
"Maybe good for him too...he did bring up the idea before. Or was it he just encouraged it...I forget now." He gave a relaxing sigh as John slowly worked over his body. "I am trying to be good, Angel...I don't wish Randy to think I am a hypocrite."  
"Yeah, we might piss him off. I'll stop talking about sexual things, Sir." John washed over Sheamus' cock and balls, loving the small tuffs of ginger hair that graced around the thick, pale member.

Sheamus focused on his breathing as John tended to his sensitive bits. Someone else touching you was always more sensitive than when you touch yourself even if not meaning it in a sexual manner. "Good idea...though I think ye must have horns holding your halo at times."  
"I'll be good. I promise, Sir." John moved up and began washing his lover's stomach and abs, standing back up to finish his cleaning duties.  
"Nice yer trying to learn control." He turned to face John so he could clean him easier. "I swear ye and Randy love to try to weaken mine."  
"But don't you love it, Sir?" John answered coyly. After finishing all of Sheamus' upper body he looked up into his Master's gorgeous eyes. "All finished, Sir. Would you like me to wash your hair or would you rather do that on your own?"

Sheamus grabbed John looking down at his face before kissing him deep and hard. He then nuzzled his face into the crook of John's shoulder and neck. He then whispered in his ear. "I love many things of ye both...but weakening me control is not necessarily one of them, Angel. I can be quite bad without that control..." He licked the outer shell of John's ear before biting it lightly. "Ye both love driving me mad with desire." He shuttered slightly against John before he let go, his eyes faintly darkened by that desire. He licked his lips before turning to grab the shampoo. "I think I will wash it myself so I won't need to bend...plus ye can wash yerself...less ye wish me to help, not sure me resolve would last that long."

John gave a slight shudder at the dark desire he had seen in his Master's eyes. It had been so intense that it almost took his breath away. "What happens when you lose control, Master?" John asked as he began to wash himself. "If it is like earlier with Randy...I might enjoy it."  
"That was still some reserve, Angel...my own demons I still hold control but sadly they still control me some. I guess in some ways it is good. Just the thought of truly hurting another person." He started to rinse his hair.  
"Oh." John suddenly realized that to Sheamus losing control was not a sexy game but deadly serious. "I'm sorry that I provoke you to lose control, Sir. If you'll tell me what to avoid doing, I promise to listen." John washed himself down quickly before adding some soap to his short hair, scrubbing.

Sheamus face softened some with a sight looking down. "I didn't mean to scare ye, Angel." He stepped from the shower and began to dry off and give John room.  
"You didn't scare me. I just don't want to cause you any stress." John rinsed off and climbed from the shower to dry off after turning off the water. "Sometimes I can be very immature. I'm man enough to admit that. That's why I need my Master to guide me."  
"I shall do my best by ye, Angel...Ye and Mo Ghrá." A smile brushed his face. "Feels so good to say those words again...and know I can mean them."  
John's smile mirrored Sheamus'. "I'm so glad too and it's a beautiful name for Randy. So poetic." He finished drying. "You ready for bed now, Sweets?" His head was raised, the submissive look gone for the time being but always ready when called upon by his Master.

"Aye...would not be surprised if he is not watching the clock waiting for us." Sheamus tossed the towel aside before heading down the hallway for the master suite. He almost guessed it when he saw Randy sitting on the end of the bed, wearing black shorts.  
"Ye wanted to make sure ye behaved?"  
"Maybe...though I started to think you two got lost."  
"Nay Mo Ghrá...just talking...plus me Angel wished to pamper me some...we behaved."  
"Talking?"  
"Aye...nothin major. Relax."  
"Yeah sure."  
"Hey, Ran!" John greeted Randy happily, plopping down on the bed beside of him. "I was a good boy. I promise."  
"Ok, Baby Boy, if you say so." Randy leaned over, kissing John's cheek before turning John's head to kiss his lips.

"Oh ye believe 'im but I get the third degree...I see how it is." Sheamus gave a faintly playful huff.  
"I'm just messing with you, Shea."  
"Right ye are."  
Randy stood up, walking over to the larger man, resting his hand on his hip before leaning in to kiss him. It grew heated for a brief moment before Randy stepped back. "As you said I dressed so I behave."  
"Yet ye are still trying to misbehave."  
"You blame me?" Sheamus started to blush. "You're so cute like that."  
"Knock it off...I am not." The words cause Sheamus to blush even more.  
"Come on, don't start again...you are…you cute when you act coy...but other times smoking hot."  
"I agree with, Ran." John piped up from his place on the bed. "You blushing is about the most adorable thing ever."  
"What shall I ever do with ye two?" Sheamus headed for the bed climbing in to hide under the blanket before his blushing threatened to reach his toes.  
"Beside deal with us...and love us...not much." Randy told him firmly.

Sheamus propped himself up on his arms in the bed looking at Randy. "Wow...did the L word actually pass ye lips?"  
"What of it?" John climbed into the bed and under the covers with Sheamus, cuddling against him.  
"Come on, Daddy." John teased, beckoning to Randy. "Come and hold your Baby Boy and tell him how much you love him."  
Randy smirked as he made his way on the other side of John. "Night both of you."

"Night Mo Ghrá...night Angel."  
"Night, Sweets. Night, Baby." John closed his eyes, looking forward to a new day with his loves and an exciting Pay Per View.


	117. Chapter 117

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Sheamus shifted in his sleep. His eyes opened as a cold chill ran down his spine. He recognized the feeling and didn't like it. He tried to close his eyes to ignore it, he wanted to tell himself it was just nerves. The feeling just slowly grew until he had to get up from the bed. His arms full of goose bumps, he made his way toward the bathroom. John woke up, sensing movement in the bed. He saw Sheamus heading for the bathroom and wondered if all was ok but he did not want to move or talk and wake Randy. Randy was sound asleep, his breathing deep and heavy. John laid quietly to see if Sheamus would return to their bed or not.

Sheamus turned the shower on a very warm spray, bordering hot. It only took a few moments for the room to be filled with steam. He stepped in letting his head hang as the water ran over his shoulders and down his back. His breath wanted to keep hitching in his throat. When Sheamus still never returned, John grew nervous. He softly climbed from the bed and headed for the bathroom. Walking into the bathroom, his face was met with steam and the sound of a shower running. "Sweets, are you ok?" John neared the shower. "Why are you showering again now? Are you sick?"  
Sheamus sighed, hearing John. "Sorry to wake ye, Angel...I am just hoping it is nerves." He shut the water off and stepped out, the heat radiating off his skin from the water as he grabbed a towel.  
"What are you feeling, Shea?" John asked, half afraid of the answer. He did not want anything to interrupt the peace he was now feeling with his two guys.

"The same chill I felt when Henry broke script on me...I don't know why I even tried the shower..." Sheamus was already rubbing his arms again.  
John wrapped Sheamus in his arms for a reassuring hug. "Well, you are facing him again. Do you think he would actually pull that again and on a pay per view?" His eyes narrowed. "He hurts you again and I'm going straight to Vince this time. This shit has got to stop."  
"I don't know, Angel...just a feeling something will happen.." He rested his head on John's shoulder. "I just know to be on guard...nothing else I can do...it is a strap match...it is very likely he could hit me with it...and it would be legal this time."  
John suddenly felt very worried. "I should never have pissed Henry off. He is going to take it out on you. I just know it." The thought of his lover's perfect pale skin all marked up again killed him inside.

"At least I know it may be coming this time...plus if given the opening I plan of dishing a few lickings of my own on him." He moved so he could lightly kiss John. "Relax, Angel ye have yer own battle to worry of tonight. We know how ye feel about getting yer high spots in."  
"Yeah, but it will be fine. Ryback is a strong guy and he knows what he is doing in the ring. We'll put on a good show for everyone and I'll walk out Champ." John loved the closeness he felt with Sheamus. He leaned forward, laying his head on the strong chest he loved. Sheamus slowly rubbed John's back in a comforting manner.  
"It is still early, Angel...ye should try to get more sleep...I don't think I can."

John yawned at the suggestion. "Yeah...I might go try to sleep with Ran. I guess I'll need all my energy for tonight." He chuckled. "In more ways than one. Ran plans on wearing my ass out after my match. I'll probably have a limp for Monday Night Raw."  
"Go on, Angel." Sheamus kissed John again lightly. "I'll go get dressed...maybe watch a movie or something until it is time to cook breakfast."  
"Ok, Sweets. See you in a bit." John went back inside the bedroom and climbed in bed with Randy, snuggling under the blankets and wrapping his body against Randy's, their legs intertwined together, John's head buried against Randy's tanned chest.

Randy seemed to be in quite a deep sleep, barely stirring when John left and then rejoined him. Sheamus moved to the guest room to dress for the day before heading downstairs. He reached the family room and curled on the couch as he flipped through channels. It was unclear at what point his tired body won out over his frayed nerves and sleep reclaimed him. A swirl of images filled his sleep that kept it from being peaceful. His large form shifted on the couch, his head moving as it tried to make sense.  
John woke a short time later and felt Randy's body pressed up against his own. "You still resting, Baby?" John mumbled sleepily. Randy faintly mumbled incoherently in his sleep. He shifted slightly.  
"Time?" He mumbled the one word. John found Randy to be adorable when he had just been sleeping. He snuggled against him closer, not wanting to move. The early morning sun was peeking through the windows.  
"I don't think it's super late, Babe, but we should probably get up in a bit. We have a big day today. I really should go get a good workout in." John kissed Randy on the nose. "Good morning, Sexy."

"Morning, BB." Randy moved a little to hold him. "I can think of a good work out." A smirk crossed his lips then vanished. "I know...promises..." He lightly rubbed John's back. "Hmmm we missing something?"  
"Yeah, Shea got up awhile back. Said he couldn't sleep anymore. He got dressed and said he would watch a movie until we got up." John loved the feeling of Randy rubbing his back; it was a closeness that they had lacked for years. He could feel Randy's morning wood even through his pants. "Is that for me, Ran?" John teased, a twinkle in his eye. Randy gave a faint chuckle. As he opened his eyes he lightly ran his short nails down John's back.  
"Is what for you, Baby Boy? You know I'll give you what ever you want."

John shivered at the nails running down his bare back. "You know what I want, Ran. Me laying on my back with you sweating on top of me." He let out a big sigh. "But it would probably piss Shea off when I promised to be a good boy." Randy moved his hand to cup the back of John's head before leaning over to kiss him deep and hard. His tongue pushed past John's lips without even attempting to ask permission. As he kissed John he rolled their bodies so he was now on top of him. Low heated sounds passed his lips against John's. A slow grind of his hips allowed John to feel more of his growing erection. He broke the kiss to whisper near his ear.  
"The question is this, Baby Boy...do you want to be a good boy..." He rolled his hips again. "Do you think you can handle a morning round with a hot and horny Daddy?"

John whimpered, spreading his legs on instinct at Randy's animalistic passion. "I want to be a good boy...and t-take Daddy's cock."  
"You can't seem to do both." Randy settled between John's legs and kept grinding against him, low groans rumbled in his chest at feeling John's body reacting. "So tell Daddy what you want...which is it?" He licked his lips before drawing his bottom lip between his teeth; he was enjoying watching John trying not to come undone for him.  
"No fair." John whined as he looked up at Randy, taking in the sexy sight. "You fight dirty...God, that tongue.."  
"Would you want me any other way, Baby?" He leaned down planting kisses along John's shoulder. He stopped by John's ear. "Do you really think a little fun this early will cause problems tonight?"

John could argue with Randy no longer. His body was so heated for his Viper. "I guess not." He gave in with another shudder. "Let's just keep the noise down, ok?"  
"You...quiet?" Randy practically slithered down John's body, letting his lips ghost over his cock before he continued down and off the bed. He moved to the night stand to retrieve the lube. He then started to remove his sleep bottoms.  
"I'll try." John gulped as Randy pulled his bottoms down and his huge cock sprang free. The sight never ceased to arouse John. "Damn, Baby, I keep forgetting how fucking hung you are. You think that I would be used to it by now..." A smile crept across Randy's face as John's words.  
"Be nice if you never do, Baby..." He cupped his cock lightly, the head bobbing some. "It's nice you looking in wonder." He looked down at the pants, then at John. The smile turned smirk as he bent over picking them up, He tied a knot into one of the legs. "Open up, Baby." The almost sinister smirk radiated into his voice and eyes.

John felt his cock harden at the idea of being silenced by Randy's bottoms. It was kinky and just the type of thing that got him going. "Fuck me hard, Daddy." He said before opening his mouth wide, loving the evil in Randy's eyes. Randy climbed on the bed, placing the knot between John's parted lips. "Hmmm" He pulled it back, actually making a second knot. He then pushed the knot slightly into John's mouth before looping the rest behind his head to tie it. "Comfy?" He spoke in a slightly joking, maybe even mocking tone.  
"Mmmhmm." John answered, loving the feeling of being dominated and rendered silent. Gags were something that Sheamus was not comfortable with due to his past so John really enjoyed it when Randy used them.  
"Good...I will take a page from Shea...if I am too rough...just shake your head no." Randy moved to grab the lube. "Hmmm, tuck your arms under your back...let your own weight keep them pinned."

John nodded his understanding. He lifted up a moment, pinning his arms under his body before lowering back down to keep them restrained. John then put on his best innocent look, his timid blue eyes could compete with any in the bondage porn industry. Randy opened the lube and got situated between John's legs. He applied some of the lube to his cock, stroking base to tip to coat it fully. "For being a bad baby boy...I don't think you deserve to be stretched first." He licked his lips at the thought. "This is one big rod and it definitely won't be spared on my Baby." He pulled John's legs up over his shoulders; lifting John's ass up some he began teasing John with the head. "You deserve this for being a bad boy don't you...have me just fill that tight ass with my cock...no fingers to get you started. Imagine how it will feel needing to open so much...right away." Randy wasn't sure who was getting teased more by his words.

John was so turned on by Randy's words and demeanor. Feeling the head tease his opening was such sweet torture for him. He only made muffled moans behind his makeshift gag, pleading with his eyes and body language for Randy to just fuck him. Randy was so turned on by John's open surrender he had to fight to control his already ragged breath. He started slow, easing the thick head past the tightened outer ring. "Damn, Baby..." Once he had the head past he stopped a moment before he started to ease rest of his length into John's hot and tight ass. "Shit, Babe..." He actually had to stop part way, not expecting anything today even just starting he felt like a horny teen ready to blow. "You feel so good...so tight..." John's own cock was now rock hard as he saw Randy's pleasure and felt the hard shaft push slowly inside him. Being kinky aside, it was a good thing that Randy had gagged him or John was sure that his screams of pleasure and begging for more would have filled the entire house. John wanted fucked and he wanted fucked now! "Mmmm!" He moaned in frustration, trying to push Randy's cock deeper inside of him.

Randy saw John trying to shift. "OK Baby Boy...Ok." He grabbed John behind his knees and took a breath before he snapped his hips, driving him rest of the way in. "Oooo damn..." Randy moaned. Still a moment before he started to pulled back and snap forward again. He only did that a few times before he started to go faster, laying into John. "Fuck, John..." He held the legs back with his arms so he could take his one hand and begin fisting John's cock. John was moaning louder now. He knew that there was no way that he could last very long with Randy fisting his cock and pounding him too. He wanted to enjoy the moment but he felt his climax already building, more so with each new thrust of Randy's cock inside him. "That's it...That's it, Baby...You want to fight...but...you...can't..." Randy snapped his hips hard between words. He just loved seeing John coming undone for him. John felt the pleasure building at record speed. He never came this fast! He tried to hold off but felt his balls tighten and he knew he was beaten. "Uhhhh! Mmmm!" John closed his eyes as he came hard, shooting his release all over himself and Randy's fist, panting hard behind the cloth filling his mouth.

"God, that is hot." Randy brought the hand to his lips, licking it clean. "Mmmm" He closed his eyes, knowing John could handle some additional pounding as he reached his own climax. "Oh god Baby...oh yeah...yeah right there...oh god, Johnny...Oooooo" He snapped his hips one last time, burying himself balls deep as he came, filling John deep. He still gave shuttering breaths as he pulled the knot loose enough to pull it down from John's mouth and began to kiss John hard before he could even get a good breath. He stopped and pulled out, falling next to John on the bed. "Damn, Babe."  
"Damn is right." John agreed, panting as he pulled his arms out from under him to remove his gag from around his neck. "That was fucking hot."  
"Yeah..." Randy chuckled. "Almost reminded me of the quick locker room sessions during our big feud. Just needed to release some tension."

"Good times. Good times." John gave a little stretch. "Well, think I'll take a quick shower and throw some clothes on and go check on Shea. He's probably getting bored sitting down there all alone."  
"Ok, Babe...shower alone...or it won't be quick." Randy chuckled as he got up and grabbed the pants to unknot them. He then moved to the bathroom to quickly wash down using the sink before getting dressed. John jumped from the bed, unable to resist getting a parting rib in at Randy's expense. He stuck his head in the bathroom where Randy was wiping off, batting his blue eyes like a damsel in distress, huge grin on his face. "Shea was right not to trust you with my virtue in the shower." He spoke in a fake southern belle's voice. "One moment trusted alone with you in bed and you have me flat on my back and helpless to your wicked advances." He dropped the woman's voice, laughing loudly in his own voice.


	118. Chapter 118

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy laughed. "Virtue? You haven't had that for quite some time." He turned, walking to John almost pinning him between himself and the wall. "As for flat on your back and helpless..." He slowly licked his lips. "You loved every second and don't you dare try to convince me other wise."  
John laughed, sliding away from Randy's hold. "Damn straight, Baby. You know it." He headed for the other bathroom to shower. Randy shook his head before dressing and heading downstairs to look for Sheamus. He found him in the family room. He was asleep...well, his eyes were closed anyways. His head was tossing side to side though.  
"Damn." Randy moved over by him and tried to wake him by shaking his shoulder. "Shea...Shea, Babe...Come on, wake up." He noticed Sheamus' breathing seemed erratic. "Come on, wake up...you need to wake up, Babe."  
Randy dreaded when Sheamus slipped into these deep sleeps, He remembered hearing one time it was bad to startle someone awake during a bad dream. Randy moved around the couch and sat next to him. "Shea, Babe..." He took a hold of his hand and tried to rub his arm, hoping something would begin to register in Sheamus' mind. John took a quick shower and threw on a clean pair of shorts, figuring he would get fully dressed after breakfast. He went back to the bathroom to brush his teeth and shave before heading downstairs.

Sheamus finally started to calm down, but slumped over against Randy, his eyes still closed. Randy tried not to gasp from the almost dead weight. "Damn, did you get any sleep last night?" He tried to move to lay Sheamus down on the couch, but Sheamus was not letting go of his one hand. Randy tried not to curse loudly. John finished his grooming and came down the stairs, finding both men in the family room. John saw Sheamus leaning over on the couch holding Randy's hand and grew concerned. "You alright, Shea?" He asked as he neared the two men.  
"He's sleeping deeper then I do..." Randy proclaimed. "Looked like he was in a nightmare again when I came down. Seems that at least stopped. I don't want to shock him awake. I have heard that is bad to do."  
"Should we wake him or just let him rest?" John studied Sheamus carefully. "He wasn't getting much rest last night and he has a big day today."  
"If you can help me get my hand back...it's like a vise...then I can cook and wake him when I am done. He needs to eat too."

John nodded. "Sure, Man." He bent over and firmly pried Sheamus' hand off Randy. "Damn, he is fucking strong. Remind me never to arm wrestle with him." Randy rolled his wrist as Sheamus began to mumble incoherently in his sleep. "Oh I am struggling and he doesn't budge...you touch him and he starts to stir?" Randy moved and finished easing Sheamus down. "Relax Shea...I'm going to go cook." The larger man mumbled, trying to curl on the couch. "You want to keep an eye on him or keep me company?" John sat down on the far end of the couch, easing Sheamus' head gently on to his lap.  
"If you'll hand me the remote I'll turn the TV on low and sit here with him."  
Randy nodded, seeing Sheamus did seem calmer. He found the remote where it was dropped and handed it to John. "I'll let you know when it's done...I know he may be hard to get to eat it all, but we all could use a high protein meal. I'll get you both when it's done." He leaned to kiss John's forehead and he lightly brushed Sheamus' hair that was sticking to his forehead.

"Sounds good, Babe. I'm starving." John turned on the TV, searching for a good sport's news channel, not in the mood to watch a movie. He kept the volume down low running his one hand absently through Sheamus' hair that he loved so much. Randy headed for the kitchen to work on eggs, ham slices, toast, and fresh coffee. Sheamus seemed to shift a little on John's lap until he settled down. John found some sports news and quietly watched, gently stroking Sheamus' chest with his free hand. "I love you, Master." He spoke quietly, more for his benefit as he thought over how lucky he was to have the gifted man in his life. Sheamus slowly stirred, giving a chuckle. He moved one hand, stilling John's. "That tickled, Angel." His voice still heavy with sleep. "Ye followed me down?"  
"No, just got here a few minutes ago." John replied, glad his lover was awake. "Randy is fixing us breakfast. You was having a nightmare when he came down. You ok?"

"Aye, Angel...I must of zoned out watching the TV..." He shifted to sit up more but still leaned against John, wrapping an arm around him. He then turned, kissing his cheek.  
"Do you want to talk about your nightmare? You had Randy's hand in a death grip." John looked at his boyfriend in concern.  
"I don't remember much...ju-just different voices. That's all...voices...concerned...but many were stacked on each other."  
"You mean like they were all talking at once?" John's eyes were serious in thought. He knew how relevant that dreams could be, especially Sheamus'. "It's a shame you can't remember more...Do you still have that feeling?"  
"Aye...I wish I could remember what they were saying...it's already getting muddled. Aye, I still have that feeling...wonder if they are connected? This wasn't like me nightmares that were memories." He sat up more, moving his legs. He lightly rubbed his temples.  
John rubbed the back of Sheamus' head soothingly. "It's ok, Babe. It's all making me nervous though after your last bad feeling and what happened with Henry after." John gave an involuntary shudder. "That was a hell of a bad day."

"Aye, I know...I am sorry, Angel...I won't say anything more...ye have enough to focus on."  
"Let's both forget it." John tried to put on a bright smile. "It will just drive us crazy. Let's focus instead on the hot lovin' that my Celtic Vipers are going to hit me with after our matches. I know that I'll be limping for Raw but it will be worth it."  
"Yer such a bad boy, Angel." Sheamus sat back up. "Well, focus on the matches then the hot lovin...so yer still not gonna tell us what high spot ye and Ryback are working on?"  
"Nope." John laughed a little. "It's a surprise. But I hope that it tops my match with Brock last year."  
"That was harsh, Angel...just be safe. Be a shame to have to cancel our fun because ye were over zealous."  
"Of course, Babe I plan on it." John sniffed the air. "Damn, I've got an appetite this morning and Randy's food is smelling good."  
"Ye wish to go check on him?"  
"Yeah." John jumped up and took off for the kitchen. "How's it going, Ran? Shea's awake."

"The ham streaks are done and in the warmer, working on the eggs now" Sheamus walked in and headed for the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water.  
"How is yer wrist? I was told I grabbed ye pretty hard."  
"It's fine, Shea...are you though?"  
"Aye...tis nothing." He opened the water while he leaned on the counter. "I still want to see ye in an frilly apron."  
"Knock that off..."  
"Wouldn't he made such a sweet little housewife?" John teased as he opened the fridge, looking for something to snack on while waiting. "All those good looks and can cook too. What a catch." He pulled out a banana, peeling it.  
"It won't happen...no way...I don't do frilly." Randy told them.  
"Awe, but you would look nice. Well how about a more 'manly' one'?"  
"Manly apron?"

"Well yeah."  
"That would be hot, Ran." John took a bite out of the fruit, chewing. "Imagine Shea bending you over the kitchen sink, wearing nothing but an apron. Admit it, it turns you on."  
Randy tried the hide his view on the opinion. "What happened to behaving?"  
"Yeah, Randy, that's a good question." John smirked Randy. "What did happen to...behaving?"  
Randy coughed behind his hand. "Am I missing something here?" Sheamus asked, looking between the two of them.  
"Nope." John gave a sly smile. "Just commenting on how good Randy has been today."  
Sheamus raised a brow, looking between them. He just shook his head before moving to sit down.

John walked over to Sheamus and bent over, kissing the man with passion, his free hand wrapped around the back of the Irishman's head. Sheamus sighed into the kiss. He smirked when the kiss broke. "Ok, Angel what are ye hiding?"  
"Maybe I just felt like kissing you." John tried to act innocent but failed miserably.  
"OK...whatever ye say." Sheamus grabbed John, pulling him onto his lap and began kissing him with great vigor. Randy just shook his head, listening to them. John moaned softly into Sheamus' mouth, dropping the rest of his banana to the kitchen floor during the assault. Sheamus slowly broke the kiss, needing to adjust John on his lap some. "Yer bad for me resolve, Angel..."  
"Awe, but you are the best behaved of us." Randy joked  
"So what's that say about what ye two pull?"  
Randy quickly busied himself with the stove.

John gave Sheamus a sheepish smile. "We might have been just a little bad. That's what happens when you aren't in the bed with us to keep us in line. We can't be trusted...Especially not Randy."  
"Hey, you could have said no." Randy tried to justify himself.  
"And ye could have not started."  
"Come on, could you really refuse that ass?"  
"Aye...I could...not saying I want to...but I could." Sheamus told Randy listening to the younger man try to justify their misbehavior.  
"Hey." John protested, feeling hurt. "Sitting right here. There's more to me than just a hot ass you know. You're discussing it like it's a toy or something."

"Oh you like being our little fuck toy and you damn well know it." Randy told John as he started to plate the food. John grew silent at that statement, not able to think up any good comebacks. He did love being used that way, although stated when not in the throes of passion it made John feel a bit cheap and slutty.  
"Ye ok, Angel?" Sheamus wrapped his arms around John as he sat on his lap. He rested his head on John's shoulder. "Ye know I think of ye more than that. How we can just sit and hold, kiss, talk...ye get me to open up."  
"I know, Sweets." John kissed the top of Sheamus' head with a smile.  
"Can you two be anymore sickeningly sweet?" Randy told them, bringing the first two plates over.  
"So I like to make my Angel feel good and important." Randy rolled his eyes as he went to grab a cup of coffee. "Ok, John, guess ye need to move now."

John climbed from Sheamus' lap, picking up the fallen banana off the floor before taking a seat at the table. "The food smells great."  
Sheamus turned, looking at the plate and began eating some of it. "Tastes good, Ran."  
"Thanks." John dug into his food, so hungry he grew silent as he concentrated on the good meal in front of him. Randy joined them and started to eat. He was glad to see Sheamus eating without a big issue. He washed it down with sips of his black coffee. "Ok. So after we eat, we dress, go to the hotel to grab you guys' ring stuff then head for the arena...well and deal with the fan mobs."  
"Sounds about right to me."  
John nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I love meeting all the fans for the most part."  
"Yes we know." Randy commented.  
"Oh ye know ye love all those ladies that fawn over ye too."  
"What of you?" Randy asked Sheamus.  
"I like entertaining them...as for thee ones that wish to get closer...nay me thing."  
"Well, we are done with those too...right, Johnny?"  
"Yeah." John agreed. "Although by the looks of all those fan made videos of us I saw you watching at Shea's house I don't they would be very disappointed to know we're unavailable anyway. It would only feed their fantasies more."  
"Some would like to join us..." Randy laughed before downing a mouth full of eggs.  
"Or watch and make videos." John laughed, eating a bite of ham.  
"Damn, imagine something like that on the net."


	119. Chapter 119

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"I would rather not, thank ye both very much." Sheamus quickly added in looking up towards them both.  
"Oh…yeah sorry." John grew more serious as he ate, thinking of how much danger Sheamus was in and what would be the consequences if even a racy photo of them ever got out to the public. Sheamus looked, feeling the tension growing in the air. "Hey, relax...it's fine." He looked back down at his plate seeing how much he actually managed to eat. He took a few more bites of the ham slice. John finished his food and stood up to rinse his plate.  
"The tricky thing for me is remembering never to use pet names in public once it becomes habit. I've almost slipped up a time or two."  
"Yes that is important, John. Remember there is the personal face and the public face."  
"I know." John sighed. "It's just hard because my personal and public faces are so similar. I don't really ever put on an act. I'll use my head though. I never want to put any of our careers in danger."

"Well, to a point most of us are as we are for the fans." Randy told him as he finished.  
"Aye...just a slight act more than others in some cases." Sheamus couldn't eat anymore at the moment. He got up. "There isn't really enough to save is there?" He was hoping both men were happy with what he accomplished.  
"No, you did good, Shea. I'm proud of you." John gave him a large smile.  
Randy nodded in agreement. "It's cool, Shea. We will all be eating at the arena as well."  
"Aye." He moved to add his dish to the pile. "So who has dish detail?"  
"I'll just place them in the dishwasher while you two get ready."  
"Ok, Hun." Sheamus smiled, leaving the kitchen.

John headed upstairs with Sheamus to dress. "I think I'll just slip on anything for now. My ring gear is all at the hotel. I think I might have my shorts here with me though."  
"Aye, my gear is there as well, Angel. Well not like I can wear them to the arena anyway, that could be a bit chilly." He turned once in the room to face John. He grabbed his hands, a smirk to his lips as he tried to back John up. "So exactly how bad of bad boys were ye two?" John backed up a little, loving Sheamus' smirk but not wanting to piss his boyfriend off by revealing how much they had done in his absence.  
"Pretty bad I guess. Sorry, Sweets." He gave a half nervous laugh. "Randy can be pretty persuasive when he wants to be."  
"That so, Angel." Sheamus backed him the short distance to the wall. He moved John's hands to pin them above his head. "And what do ye think ye deserve done to ye for being a bad boy?"  
John's body gave a small shudder at Sheamus' show of dominance. "I guess w-whatever you think is fitting, Sir." John loved the slightly stern tone to the Irishman's voice.

"What ye deserve and what ye would comply with are two different things. It seems around me and Randy ye can't even last one night without being pleasured." He shook his head, stepping back. "And here I am not helping matters any." He turned, heading for his travel bag. John was shocked that Sheamus had pulled away from him so soon. He left the wall and went to his own bag, feeling his lover was either angry or disappointed in his lack of self-control.  
"I'm sorry." He said quietly as he looked for his clothes.  
"Forget it, Angel...lets just say ye had me worked up a little in the kitchen...in case ye couldn't tell when I was shifting with ye on my lap." He started to pull a few things from his own bag. "I told ye...ye and Randy seem to weaken me resolve or try to anyway."

John felt a little bad for working Sheamus up, even if some of it had not been on purpose. "I honestly promise to be good, Shea. I don't mean to make you feel frustrated." He pulled out his tan shorts that he always wore in the ring and clean socks and boxers to put on.  
"Tis a fact of life." Sheamus pulled out jeans and a heather grey t-shirt. "The difference of man and beast at times." He turned his back as he stripped from the shorts he had thrown on earlier that morning. He shook his head at a thought going through his head. He mentally cursed himself, thinking they were turning him into a deviant like they are. John stripped himself of his gym shorts, putting on his boxers, shorts and a plain t-shirt. He sat down on the bed to put on his socks and shoes, tying them.  
"You look good in jeans, Babe. Well, you look good in anything. Especially those cute flat hats you wear."  
"Thanks, Angel." He worked his way into his jeans, hoping the tightness of them may help keep certain issues under control. He slipped the t-shirt on, tucking it in before zipping up. He sat next to John to get his own socks and shoes on. "I think I left me cap at the hotel."

"Yeah, I left my arm bands, t-shirt and pads there too. It won't take me anytime to put them on." John stood up, finished with his dressing.  
"Well, ye have some down time...Still hate I have to report to the doctors...I know ye only called them because I worried ye, Angel." He stood up and just packed the few items he had removed.  
"Sorry, Shea, but I don't regret it. You were laying on the bathroom floor not responding. Would you not have done the same for me?" John put his gym shorts back in his bag and picked up his phone, wallet and keys to pocket them.  
"Aye...well one good thin...it brought Mo Ghrá back."  
"Yes, that was worth it all I guess." John walked toward the door. "I have to head to the bathroom and grab my toothbrush and razors."  
"Ok, Angel...meet ye downstairs." Sheamus sling his bag over his shoulder, heading downstairs seeing Randy already waiting.

"Hmm beginning to think you two got lost."  
"Nay...and before ye ask we didn't do anything."  
"Whatever."  
John gathered his things and headed downstairs to join the two other men. "I'm ready when you guys are." He announced happily. "It's time to get Extreme!" He roared in his best promo voice. Randy looked at John with a sigh, while Sheamus chuckled while giving a shake of his head.  
"Ye are so corny, Johnny Boy."  
"Ok. Lets roll." Randy told them heading for the car, Sheamus behind him.  
"Fighting and sex." John teased, trailing behind them. "My two favorite pastimes." He ignored the groans from his lovers as the men got in the vehicle to head for the hotel.

They got back to the hotel. Randy decided to wait in the car while John and Sheamus went to retrieve their gear. As expected, the lobby was milling with fans hoping to catch sight of their favorite stars up close and personal.  
"Oh, Boy." John teased Sheamus under his breath as he saw about ten people headed their direction. "We've been spotted. Should we make a run for it?"  
"Awe...but I thought ye loved the fans...Champ." Sheamus gave John a playful shove right toward the mob of fan girls. John smiled at the fans, taking just a few minutes to sign a few autographs with a pen they provided him. He kept trying to get away to go to his room, but it seemed the harder he tried to kindly leave the mob the more new fans surrounded him. He looked over the fan's heads at Sheamus in a silent plea for help.

Sheamus quietly chuckled until it was his turn to get approached by fans. A few asked about Randy which he kindly explained was not there since they were in his home town. Signing and posing for photos, he tried to work his way toward the elevator. John finally had to be firm but kind with the fans, explaining that he had to go prepare for his match but he would hopefully talk with them later. Reaching Sheamus at the elevator, John punched his arm playfully. "Way to throw me to the wolves, Shea."  
Once the doors closed Sheamus couldn't help but laugh. "Oh come on, Fella, ye know ye like it...at least none of them tried to rip yer shirt off...or yer shorts."

"Not yet that haven't." John grumped a little. "I wouldn't be surprised if they tried it sometime." Sheamus still laughed as they stepped off on their floor. "They did in the past didn't they?..." Reaching the room he pulled out the key swiping it. "I don't get that issue normally...though envelopes with panties is pretty bad." John groaned at the embarrassing memory that Randy had never let him live down. "You mean Randy told you about the shirt incident? That little bastard..."  
"John Boy, when does anything like that stay a secret around here..." He smirked opening the door. "Though Randy did mention something about scratches." Sheamus ducked inside.

"Damn him!" John cursed as he entered the room and went for his ring gear. "I really hate Randy sometimes."  
"Awe, what's so bad about it?" Sheamus walked behind John, rubbing a hand along his back.  
"It just makes me look weak." John huffed as he pulled out his 10 Years Strong hat and arm bands and his Champ t-shirt. "Me getting my shirt torn up and all scratched up by a bunch of women."  
"Why does that make ye weak, Angel...not like they kidnapped ye." Sheamus chuckled before patting John's ass with a grope when he bent over.  
"Not yet they haven't. Give them time." John took off his plain shirt to slip on the armbands and put on his ring shirt. "There are some pretty crazy chicks out there. They make AJ seem completely sane."  
"Maybe." Sheamus turned, walking over for his own bag. He tried not to sigh, waiting.

John pulled on his white Champ shirt before grabbing his knee pads to take with him to the arena. "All ready, Shea." He walked over to his boyfriend. "Kiss for luck before the match?" He leaned in to kiss John lightly. "Ok...I am sure we can't blame too much time on fan interaction." He tried to hide the worry and maybe disappointment in his eyes and voice as he headed for the door.  
"Shea...are you alright?" John heard the worry in Sheamus' voice. "Is everything ok?" His lover had just been laughing and teasing a short time ago.  
"Nothing...just the same...plus ye seemed distracted...I am acting silly...forget it."  
"Oh. Ok. If you're sure." John still felt something was off but he let it go for the time being. There was so much running through his head going into his first match after two weeks off.

"I am." Sheamus quickly kissed John's cheek before heading out the door and down the hall for the elevator.  
John followed Sheamus to the elevator, his adrenaline beginning to flow at the thought of wrestling a main event in front of thousands of people.  
Luckily the fans on the way out were not as bad as coming in since they were much of the same crowd. They got back to Randy without too much trouble and headed for the arena.


	120. Chapter 120

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Everyone in one piece?" Randy chuckled.  
"Yeah, I didn't get my shirt ripped off at least." John hit the back of Randy's seat. "Thanks for sharing my humiliation...asshole."  
"Hey! I think just about everyone knows at this point. Shit, which of us hasn't had a few rabid fans."  
"Well..." Sheamus began to speak up.  
"Maybe they are just too scared to try...you can be an intimidating guy, Shea."  
"And what's yer rabid fan story, Ran?"  
"I have had a few wrecked suits during the Evolution days."  
John laughed at Randy's words. "Sounds like an interesting story, Ran."  
"You heard some of them...loose women, free booze, Ric's influence...need I say more?" He started the car, taking off for the arena.

"No...God, no." John shook his head. "That Ric is one dirty old man. But you have to admit he knows how to get hot pussy."  
"You just mention his name and you get nearly anything placed before you." Randy laughed remembering some of the more enjoyable moments with Evolution. Sheamus just remained quiet, watching the scenery.  
"I can imagine." John smirked. It faded when he realized how silent Sheamus had gotten. "You sure that you are really ok, Shea?"  
"Aye..." Sheamus didn't feel to elaborate.  
"Are we making you uncomfortable, Man?"  
"It's fine."

"That is a hidden way of saying yes."  
"Just go about yer stories."  
"We pretty much know each others."  
John grew more serious and quiet, not liking the vibes that he was getting from his Irish lover.  
"God, you both need to fucking relax."  
"I said to go on...I just have nothing to add."  
John wisely kept still for once, not understanding what had annoyed Sheamus. Randy rolled his eyes as the ride became quiet until they got to the arena. Once they got there and parked they got out and grabbed their gear bags. Randy and Sheamus waved to the fans before heading inside.  
John had some free time so he went over to the waiting fans and took some time signing autographs and taking pictures. Getting inside, Randy and Sheamus went to look at the assignment board and saw they were placed in different locker rooms.  
"What the hell is going on?" Sheamus wondered.  
"Um...that may be my fault...Hunter knows we were on the outs."  
"Once again, nothing seems secret round 'ere."  
"Shit happens, Man."  
"Yeah I know." Sheamus accidentally sounding a little short.

"What is your problem today?"  
"Excuse me if I don't feel like hearing ye and John reminiscence over yer past sexual conquests."  
"What the hell! It is just that...past."  
"Doesn't mean current people wish to hear about it." Sheamus turned, heading for his locker room.  
"For crying out loud, Shea!" Randy went after him. "Will you hold up."  
"Why?" He stopped, looking at Randy.  
"If something is bothering you speak up."

"What, so you two feel bad because poor sensitive Sheamus needs to be babied!? Just go off and do whatever the hell you two want." He turned heading down for his locker room again. Randy fought not to scream as he took off down the hall. John finished up with the fans and headed inside. He pulled out his phone and sent Randy a text. _#Got some free time. What are you up to right now?#_  
As Randy set his bag down his phone went off and he took a peek at it. He sent a message back_ #Just setting bag up to get changed, you wanted me to swing by your room?#_  
John heard his phone go off and grinned at Randy's question. He sent a reply. _#Hell yes I do! Heading to find my room now. See you in a bit.#_ John did not bother asking Sheamus knowing the man had his hands full seeing the Doc.

Seeing John's reply Randy debated a moment before he just grabbed his bags up and headed down the hall, looking for the assignment board and John's room. Once he found it he knocked, unsure if John got there before him. John had just walked into his room when he heard a knock. He opened the door to see Randy standing there. "That was fast." He laughed, stepping aside to let his boyfriend inside. Randy stepped in with a smile.  
"I hope you don't mind I brought my gear with me..." He looked around the nice size room. "I thought you wouldn't mind sharing...if you do I can take it back with me."

"Of course I don't mind. I'm glad you came over to keep me company." John gestured to the room. "You can help yourself and put on your gear wherever you want." Randy set his bag off to the side before looking at John.  
"Just a heads up. Shea seems to be in a mood again, and not a good one."  
"Yeah." John sighed. "I kind of got that vibe from him in the car. That's why I shut the hell up real fast."  
"I don't know if that made it better or worse...as he put it he doesn't want us...babying him."  
"Damn it!" John swore in frustration. "That's a no win situation. If we stop we are babying him. If we don't stop it is making Shea uncomfortable."  
"I know." Randy moved to sit down. "It didn't help that I had to tell him that Hunter knew of our split. Because of it we were placed in different locker rooms...I am guessing to prevent any issues."

"I hate fucking drama." John rubbed his eyes. "Well, and Shea told me he is nervous...He had that bad feeling again. You know, the one he had when everything went to hell with Henry?"  
"Great, that's all we need...well we know you're up last...no next to last I think actually...bum deal in my opinion. Um...I think I'm right before you...Shea is early in the card I think..."  
"I'm scared for him, Ran." John looked at Randy sadly. "What if Henry is still pissed about what happened and he takes it out on Shea?"  
"There isn't much any of us can do about it. If either of us go to Hunter or Vince with our concern they may wonder why. I am sure Henry was already warned about tonight. I think he is set for the first hour sometime, so we will just need to watch from back here and if something happens I will be there to support him when he comes back. He is still my partner until I am told otherwise."

John nodded miserably. "I'll just be glad when the damn match is over with." He paused. "Oh, God, that's what I said the last time!" John leaned over, burying his face in his hands. "My Sweets is going to get beaten to a pulp out there."  
"You don't know that for sure, John." Randy got up, moving over to John. "How do you know he isn't psyching himself up?"  
John raised his head, nodding. "Let's hope so." He said softly.  
"Where is he anyway?" Randy asked  
"I don't know...He said he had to go see the Doc before his match. Should we text him?"  
"Well if we don't...and he finds out later that I am sharing with you...He may think we are trying to exclude him."  
"Good point." John sent Sheamus a text on his phone. _#Ran is in my locker room with me. Want to come join us? There is plenty of room.#_ John smiled at Randy. "Now if he comes over, Ran...Don't provoke him."  
"What do you mean provoke him? What did I do?"

* * *

Sheamus was just going over the normal battery of question and tests with the Doc when his phone went off. He had to wait until he left the room to check the message. _#I'll be there...will save time later.#_

* * *

"He said he'll be here." John told Randy with a grin. "So...Is my room big enough for our...after party?"  
"I don't see why it wouldn't be." Randy went over to the door the to check it over. "It does have a lock which will make Shea feel better."  
"Be more exciting if it didn't." John gave Randy a sly smirk. Randy turned walking back over toward John. He placed his hands on John's hips before leaning in to kiss him. "I know it would be, BB...but you know Shea won't play if that was the case."  
"I know." John looked up at Randy with a wink. "Just my attempt to lighten the mood and be a bad boy." Randy slid his hands from John's hips to his ass, pulling him close to him.  
"Babe, when aren't you a bad boy?" A mischievous spark lit Randy's steely eyes.

"True." John loved the feeling of Randy's large hands on his ass. "After the Pay Per View I want you both to wreck me. Ravage me with all the adrenaline left from your matches. I want it hard and rough, no gentle shit. Ok?"  
"You know that's not a problem with me...I say I was pretty rough with my baby this morning." Randy leaned down to begin kissing John's neck, working his way toward John's ear. "You looked so hot when I tied my pants in your mouth, how tight you felt with me just pushing into your hot body without my fingers touching you first." Randy gave a low growl in John's ear pretty sure his jeans did little to hide his arousal from John. "You have no clue how bad I want to push you on your knees and make you suck my cock right this second."

"Then do it." John almost growled in reply. "Shove me to my knees and choke me with that huge dick. Make the Champ submit to you right in his own locker room."  
"Oh fuck, BB." Randy practically moaned in John's ear. He took one hand from John's ass, taking John's hand and cupping it over his bulge. "This what you want..." A low growl to his voice. "You want a taste of the Viper right here...right now...treat you like the hungry slut you are?"  
"Fuck yeah." John moaned himself, feeling Randy's hardness for him. "Ram that big, beautiful cock down my throat like the slut I am!" John's blue eyes were filled with lust. "Still the biggest fucking dick I've ever had in my mouth."

Randy took his other hand from John's ass and placed it on his shoulder. "Then get your ass down there, boy. Open up your present and get to sucking."  
"Yes, Sir." John winked as he dropped to his knees on the locker room floor. He unzipped Randy's jeans and pulled the Viper's thick cock free, John licking his lips at the glorious sight. He began to slowly lick up and down the long member, enjoying Randy's taste before taking the head past his lips to begin sucking. Randy smirked with a lick of his lips. He fought the small moan feeling John's tongue running over his length. He ran his hands over John's head before resting them near the back.  
"Eyes up here...I want to see them tearing as I fuck it raw..."

John obediently raised his eyes up to meet Randy's stern gaze, loving it when his Viper dominated him. He continued to suck Randy, taking as much of the hard cock down as he possibly could. "Oh yeah, Bitch, just like that." Randy started to push his cock deeper into John's mouth, knowing John could handle him with some added help. He gave a moan as the thick head brushed the back of John's throat. John placed his hands on Randy's hips, letting Randy push his hard cock down his throat. He fought to keep his eyes open and trained on Randy as ordered, his own dick hardening in his tan shorts. Sucking Randy always was such a fucking turn on. The man just oozed sex and confidence. It made John horny as hell. Randy's breath was already growing ragged, seeing and feeling John fall even more under his control, then the added adrenalin of hearing various staff members walking past the room. "Oh yeah, Babe...just like that...oh yeah..." He spoke heated, almost encouraging as he pushed even deeper, thrusting in and out of John's mouth. "That's it, suck me like the good slut you are.

* * *

Once Sheamus was given the all clear he had gone back outside to interact with the fans that were already out at the barricade. The normal gambit of autographs, photos and hugs. At least for now he could forget the dark cloud he felt looming over head.

* * *

John was focused on serving Randy and bringing him to completion. The submissive part of John fed off being used and his mouth stuffed full of Randy's cock. Unable to stand the pressure in his shorts another moment, John lowered one hand to free his own hard member, moaning around Randy's cock as he began jacking off hard and dirty. "Oh yeah...that's it...just love getting off being my slut don't you..."  
"Mmmmhmmm." John answered, his mouth stuffed full as he worked Randy's cock with enthusiasm.  
"Yeah...right there...so close...Oooo" Randy moaned as his head titled back as he started to shoot down John's throat. Within a moment the door start to open to the room.

"Hey, John I jus..." Hunter started to speak until he saw the sight in front of him. "Jesus Christ!" He shut the door, stepping back outside. He turned with his back to the door, crossing his arms over his chest. He was in jeans and a merchandise t-shirt since he had a match that night.  
John jumped as the door opened and he heard Hunter's voice. He almost choked on Randy's cum, some of it escaping to run down the corners of his mouth. His own release was forgotten as his cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. "Damn..."  
"Oh shit..." Randy exclaimed as he tucked himself away. "That was good...but wonder how much trouble we are in. Go clean your face and I'll see if Hunter is still floating outside."


	121. Chapter 121

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John nodded, standing up to tuck himself back inside his shorts, his erection leaving. He went to grab a bottle of water and a towel to wipe off his face, wondering how he was ever going to face Hunter again. Randy opened up the door to be looking at the broad back of Hunter. "Um...you needed to see John for something?"  
"Yeah, unless he has something more important."  
"No...no..." Hunter turned, looking at Randy and he moved to let Hunter past him. Hunter looked at John as the door closed.  
"You both should know better!"  
"I'm sorry, Hunter. It just happened." John gave Hunter an apologetic smile as he finished wiping his face with the towel. "I know that it wasn't a very smart thing to do."  
"You're right. It wasn't!"  
"Hunter, calm down." Randy tried to explain.  
"Randy, you both should know there are cameras all around...with us being so 'socially active' you never know what could end up on a feed somewhere. What if it was a tech coming to ask you to come do some sort of check for tonight?!" He then looked at Randy. "Speaking of don't you have your own pre-show ritual to deal with...in your own locker room?"

"Um...I moved my things down here..." Hunter narrowed his eyes at Randy that made the normally confident and dominant Viper want to slither into a hole somewhere to hide. Hunter looked between then both. "Remember that stuff is more accepted, but not by all...Watch IT!"  
"Ye-yes, Hu-Hunter, Sir." Randy gulped, actually stepping back. John raised a brow at his dominant Viper acting so humble. That was until Hunter's stern brown eyes turned to focus on him. Something about that hard gaze made you want to shrink back in dread. Damn, the man would make a good Dom. John then felt ice water running in his veins remembering one time Hunter was a Dom…Randy's Dom & he was not nearly as kind as Sheamus was to him. "Sorry, Sir. We'll be more careful from now on."

"You better...remember you two are the top faces of this business right now. Last we need is some sort of scandal because of your antics." He looked at Randy, "If you excuse us...I have some business to go over with John about his match tonight."  
"Um...ok..." Randy looked at John. "I'll see if I can catch Shea before he gets back here so he doesn't interrupt your meeting." Randy headed for the door. "About ten or so?"  
"If even...just last minute details." Hunter told him.  
"Ok, then." Randy headed off to see if maybe Sheamus was still in his old locker room. Reaching the room, he saw his gear bag was still there so he decided to sit and wait for a while. John looked patiently at Hunter, the two now alone in the room.  
"What did you want to discuss with me about my match, Sir?"

"Just wondering if you went over final prep with the stage crew and Ryback yet. You know the closer it gets to show time the harder it will be to keep it under wraps. We need to make sure we know what part of the backdrop to weaken and also clear the area."  
John felt foolish that he had yet to do either of those things. "No...I just got here a short while ago. I'll get right on it. I'm sorry, Sir."  
"You should have worked with him for a while now...I know we had you off recovering but you could have still done walk-throughs. You're the veteran, John...don't get sloppy. Please, I don't wish you to end up like Adam."  
John nodded. "Yes, Sir. You're right. I have been at Randy's house but that's no excuse. I'll do better."  
"I would think you're past the point of babysitting...bad enough you need your friends to keep an eye on your well being...but remember out there it isn't just you."

John felt like a scolded child the longer Hunter lectured him but he knew that everything the older man was saying was the truth. "You're absolutely right, Sir. I haven't been as responsible as I should have been. I will focus more from now on."  
"Good. I'll go let Ryback know you need to need to see him on stage in about ten minutes. Now that is a hungry young man. Seems we are getting a good crop of them coming in right now." He patted John's shoulder before he walked out of the locker room. John let out a sigh of relief when Hunter left. He pulled out his phone to send Randy a quick text. _#Sorry, Babe. Won't be in locker room when you get here. Have to meet Ryback about match in 10 minutes. Very important.#_ He took a drink of water before heading for the stage area.

Randy heard his phone go off and took a look. _#Ok, BB...Shea seems to of vanished for now...show comes first...fun comes later...think we learned a lesson...lock doors.#_ John read Randy's text as he walked to the stage area. He replied.  
_#Yeah, lesson learned. Hunter was pissed. Talk to you soon.#_ He met up with Ryback, who was waiting on him patiently, obviously excited to be in the popular Pay Per View. Sheamus got back to his locker room and saw Randy sitting among the other guys that had arrived.  
"Everything ok, Ran?"  
"Yep, just wanted to make sure you got your change of assignment."  
"Aye...I just figured I would go hang with the fans a little before I came and got changed for the show."  
"That's cool. I need to get changed then do my pre-show stretches." He got up as Sheamus came over, grabbing his gear before the two headed out of the room.

John went over his match with Ryback in a fairly short amount of time before he talked over his high point with the stage crew. Getting all his business out of the way, John headed back to his locker room sending Randy a text as he walked. _#Done with business. Heading back to locker room.#_  
Randy's phone went off as he was pushing the door open._ #Found Shea, back at room. See you soon.#_ Sheamus moved to a corner of the room that was out of view of the door before he started to pull out his gear to change.  
John reached his locker room and pushed open the door to enter the room. Once inside he locked the door, knowing Sheamus and Randy both had to change into their ring gear. "I'm back, Guys."  
"Hey, Johnny Boy. Everything ok?" Sheamus already had his shirt off and was working his jeans off. Randy had his back to the door, already stripped down and was working on his trunks.

"Yeah just match details to go over." John let his eyes roam over his two men stripping. "Damn, boys, what a glorious sight to come back to." John teased his boyfriends with a wink. Sheamus just chuckled as he started to work his way into his own tights.  
"I must admit ye have it easy with ye gear, Johnny Boy."  
"Yeah, but sometime I think he gets them sized just right to flash the crowd a hint of his briefs...or boxers, which ever he picked for that day."  
"Hey." John protested Randy's words. "I have a bad waist to ass ratio, ok? It's hard to find shorts that fit right."

"It's called tailoring." Randy moved to sit down to slide his pads on then work on his boots.  
"He does have a point...not like ye couldn't afford it."  
"Hey, even my boxers alone cover more than Randy's trunks." John argued. "Not that I'm complaining." John smirked. "Plus, my shorts hanging low goes with my whole rapper background. It's supposed to look thug."  
"Ye just like giving the females a thrill, Johnny Boy..."  
"And half the men." Randy laughed as he was lacing his second boot and Sheamus was working on his boots.  
"Whatever." John looked at Randy with a perverted sneer. "Did I ever tell you how much those boots turn me on, Babe? I just want you to lay me down and stomp on me with them."

Randy and Sheamus both had to stop and look at John with a questioning look. Randy lips curled as he lightly sucked on his teeth, thinking over John's statement. "What, too much?" John gave his best innocent look. "I can't help it if you look sexy as hell in your boots."  
"But to get turned on at the idea of my doing the stomp on you...yeah that may be a tad much."  
"Is there any kink ye don't wish to explore, Johnny Boy?" Sheamus finished his boots and went to retrieve the wrap tape from his bag.  
"Oh believe there are some I'll pass up." John shuddered as a few disgusting fetishes went through his mind. "I guess I just have an active imagination." He grinned at Sheamus. "You don't even want to know my fantasy involving you, me, and your clubbering move."  
"Ye just want me feeling yer chest up."  
"Well, he is a glutton for pain...well as long as it isn't his face." Randy laughed.

"You guys just enjoy picking on me. You have your fantasies too I'm sure." John put on his knee pads while he was talking.  
"Well, I already got one of mine." Sheamus admitted.  
"I just ride along with your crazy train, John." Randy smirked. He then moved to his bag to remove the bottle of oil.  
John walked over to Randy. "Let me help you put your oil on?" He begged. "I've always wanted to."  
Randy smirked, handing the bottle over. "You just want your hands all over me. Remember just a thin layer...this isn't hot oil wrestling."  
John poured some of the oil into his hands, rubbing them together before starting on Randy's shoulders and back, rubbing his hands over the tanned skin. For once he stayed completely silent as he was mesmerized by the way the oil felt going into Randy's smooth skin.  
"Well it feels better than the make make-up lady for the commercial shoot I did." Randy joked.  
"I don't know why I been yer partner for a while, Randy...and I thought you oiled first then dressed."  
"It varies. I wasn't thinking today."

"Ah, ok...well I am heading to make-up for them to do my braces. I'll be back." John finished Randy's back and then moved to the front. He poured a little more oil into his hands before taking Randy's left arm, oiling the skin with worshipful care before beginning on his love's chest and abs.  
Randy actually closed his eyes, relaxing. "No cheap gropes...I can't afford an oil spot on the trunks."  
"Wasn't planning on it, Baby." John kept his voice soothing as he reached for Randy's right arm. "I don't want to grope you. Just serve my Daddy."  
Randy turned for John to get the arm better. He then widened his leg base, knowing the thighs were next.

* * *

Sheamus reached the make-up girls and was instructed to go to wardrobe. He made his way wondering what was going on. He was told they came up with an idea that would save time. They had a pair of neoprene bracers that would slide on that was done in a color to match his tights for the night. They helped him cut off the tape he already had on and then slip the new bracers on. He nodded his approval before heading back for the locker room.

* * *

John knelt down to rub the oil into Randy's muscular thighs, taking great care to get every inch of the exposed skin oiled. Sheamus returned and walked in. He stopped himself from making a comment as he shut the door and moved to sit. "If I ever tried that I would blind the crowd."  
John chuckled as he finished Randy's legs. "Maybe I should do my chest. Then when I take my shirt off, all my muscles are shining."  
"Like you need another reason to make the women swoon over you, Johnny." Randy joked as John was finishing up. John laughed, standing up and handing Randy back his bottle. "Thank you, Babe. That was fun. It should become a ritual with us before every match."  
"What and I'm chopped liver over 'ere?"  
"What, you want to oil me sometime too, Shea?"  
"Well, why not?"  
"Well, you two could take turns...or together each take a side." Randy laughed before he moved to a clear area of the room to begins working on his shoulder exercises.  
"Well I think there isn't much to do now except wait for our matches...I think I have the bottom of the first hour roughly."  
"Yeah. Guess I'll just get focused." John kind of walked off to himself, doing a few simple stretches as he tried to clear his head of everything but putting on a good match. Now it was just a waiting game.


	122. Chapter 122

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Sheamus watched as Randy and John each were entering their own zones even if they had over 2 hours before their matches. He had about a 30 minutes to an hour before his match. He slipped out of the room to find a quiet place to focus. He had to try to get rid of the extra butterflies filling his stomach. John got done with his stretching and quiet time and walked back over to Randy. "Did Shea leave?" He asked, looking around. Randy looked up at John from where he was working. "I think I heard the door...honestly not sure." He moved to look at the clock on the wall. "Well, the show is about to go live so it is possible."

"Damn, I lost track of time! I wanted to wish him luck on his match." John sighed. "I know how nervous he was."  
"More so you telling me he had that feeling again...best turn the monitor on and see how it goes...well we still have time I think it should still be Jericho's match."

* * *

Sheamus paced the halls, still trying to clear his head, the roar of the crowd over the current match thundering in his ears.

* * *

John nodded and went to turn on the monitor. "Damn, I'm feeling a little nervous myself."  
"Well, nerves before a big match is normal, John. If we didn't get the butterflies anymore then it is time to hang the boots up." Randy hopped up from the floor to start some of his stretches he could do while standing. John nodded, silently watching the monitor, waiting on Sheamus' match. "I swear, if that big SOB hurts Shea again..."  
"Just relax...we know some pain will be expected...but need to keep an eye for anything out of hand, also Henry breaking script and trying to steal the win. When the match starts I may head for gorilla. I know they seem to be breaking us apart...but that isn't clear to the fans yet."  
"Good idea, Ran." John paced back and forth slowly as he waited for the match, taking a drink out of his water bottle.

* * *

A stage hand caught Sheamus as he paced backstage, letting him know it was time to head for gorilla. He headed over, taking a few deep breaths before his music hit. He headed out playing to the crowd.

* * *

Shortly after the bell rang Randy patted John's shoulder before heading for gorilla and watching the screen from there as the match played. Randy bounced on the heels of his feet watching.  
"What's up?" Hunter asked when he spotted him.  
Randy looked at him. "Just watching. After Henry already whipped Sheamus on national TV I wouldn't place anything past him...Pay pre view or not."  
"Just calm down. Henry has already been warned. He voiced he wanted some time off after the show. He has no reason to want to take the win tonight. Sheamus will be picking a new program up after tonight."

"Oh?" Randy's brows knit together. "Um...are we officially over?"  
"That is still being discussed."  
"Oh?..." Randy hated being left out of the loop...more so with his own career. Next he realized he heard Sheamus' theme playing and looked at the screen. He looked back at Hunter who was smiling, almost smirking as he walked away. Randy realized Hunter deliberately distracted him from the match.

* * *

John was so relieved as Sheamus' match ended. For once his Irish lover's feeling had been wrong. Nothing had happened. He felt like a huge load of worry had been lifted off his shoulders. Now he could relax and enjoy Randy's upcoming match soon.

* * *

Randy watched as Henry made his way toward the back and past him. He then waited for Sheamus to come through the curtain. "Glad that's over."  
"Um..aye."  
"You don't sound so sure."  
"I'm fine."  
"Yeah...come on..." Randy walked with Sheamus back for John's locker room. Randy opened the door and let Sheamus enter first. Once he was in the room Randy stopped to look him over. He was pleased Sheamus looked no worse for wear. He did notice he still seems distracted. John watched his two men enter the locker room. As soon as the door was shut and Randy had looked Sheamus over John walked over, throwing his arms around Sheamus' neck with a huge grin.  
"You did good, Sweets. Damn glad that's over." He laid his head on the Irishman's sweaty chest for just a moment.  
"Aye...I'm fine..." He lightly patted John's back. Why was there a hint of uncertainty in his voice?  
John gave Sheamus a parting squeeze and let him go. "You want a drink of cold water, Baby?"  
"Sure, Johnny Boy." Sheamus moved to sit down, grabbing a small towel from his bag to wipe his brow.

John fetched Sheamus a cold bottle of water and handed it to him, sitting down beside of him. "Well, guess we can all give a sigh of relief." John placed one arm over his lover's shoulders. "It must have just been nerves, Sweets."  
Sheamus took the water, downing a good size gulp. "Aye...perhaps."  
Taking Sheamus' answer as a yes, John turned back to Randy. "How long until you're on, Ran?"  
"I'm right before you. So still have time before I need to go off to focus."  
"Oh ok." John reclined back, his body relaxing as all the stress left his body, just happy to have his Celtic Warrior all in one piece. "Your match was great, Shea. You looked good out there."  
"Thanks, Johnny Boy."  
"So you showering?"  
"Maybe later." Sheamus downed more water.

John closed his eyes a few minutes, relaxing before it was time to prepare for his match. As Del Rio's match was starting Randy got up. "Ok, Guys, catch you in a bit."  
"Good luck out there, Ran." Sheamus told him.  
"Yeah, good luck, Babe." John echoed as Randy left. He leaned over to lay his head on Sheamus' shoulder. Randy headed from the room and looked for a quiet spot to get the mindset he always tried to achieve for the fans. Sheamus patted John's shoulder.  
"Ye Ok, Johnny? I know ye should be getting ready to psyche yerself up soon...if ye need me to leave?"  
"Yeah, Sweets, I'm fine." John raised his head, knowing it was time to go to work for the WWE Universe. "I'm next after Ran so yeah, I should probably get ready."  
"Ok. ..I'll leave ye be to focus...good luck in case I don't see ye before ye step out."  
"Thanks, Sweets." John stood up and headed for the locker room door. "But you stay here and relax. I'll go prepare somewhere else. Enjoy watching your Angel kick ass." He teased before walking out to find a place to get ready.

Sheamus looked confused when John left, but just shrugged before he sat back down waiting on Randy's match. He tried to stay calm, the butterflies had grown to the size of buzzards. He was fine in his match...but the feeling remained. Randy was signaled for his match. He headed for the gorilla, he exchanged a few last-minute words with Show before the intros started. They each headed out and put on a good match for the fans. They exchanged strong moves that kept having fans guessing the finish. The end was with a move the fans hadn't seen since Legacy days. It looked like he was going for another RKO, but then shifted gears to deliver a punt to Show's skull to score a pin. John was excited and ready for his match when he heard Randy get his victory. He was dressed in full gear and had his WWE title belt. He waited on Randy to come back to congratulate him.

Randy did his normal post match celebration before heading to the back. As he passed John he patted his back before heading for the locker room. "Break a leg, Champ."  
"Thanks, Ran. Your hometown loved you." John smiled as he prepared to go out next. He had a brief chat with Ryback before their respective theme songs played and they entered the ring for the start of their Last Man Standing Match. Randy headed for the locker room and walked in, heading for his bag to retrieve a towel, then grabbed a bottle of water. He looked over seeing Sheamus watching the screen, but was tapping his foot. "What's up, Shea?"  
"Worried."  
"Why?"  
"The feeling didn't go away after my match."  
"What?"  
"I didn't want you or John to get stressed if I said something before. You know worried if I told you guys it would just make you both stress and it would just cause something."  
"And since my match was fine, you are worried something will go wrong with John's?"  
"Aye."  
"Is that why you didn't want to get showered?"  
"Aye."  
"Ok, just to play it safe I'll hold off. Most of the fans know John and I are friends so if something does happen it may not seem odd me checking on him."  
"OK..."  
"So just try to calm down. You stressing won't help any." Randy sat down to watch the monitor.

John's match with Ryback was back and forth, with both men battling for dominance. Ryback made a big show of targeting John's injured left leg in classic heel fashion and John brought out the tables, much to the fan's delight. Back and forth the match went, the two guys using everything possible on each other until both men seemed spent. They ended up on the stage and John used a fire extinguisher in an attempt to keep Ryback down for the ten count. When that did not work, John went for an AA on the stage, knowing their high point was here. Ryback countered the AA as planned and picked John up, running full speed to slam them both through the light fixture as they had planned, sparks flying. John knew something was wrong the moment they went through; his body hit something hard and then everything went black.


	123. Chapter 123

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

The referee for the match peeked back at the two fallen men before running like he was on fire for help, the crowd and commentators growing quiet from shock.

* * *

Both Randy and Sheamus jumped, hearing and seeing the explosive crash. "Please tell me that was set." Sheamus told Randy.  
"I don't know. He kept the rundown hidden from me. Those sparks looked like pyros though, so it should be." Both men just watched the screen as the camera changed to the scene back behind the light screen. They exchanged looks. "I'll go see what I can find out." Randy headed out the door before Sheamus could really say anything else. While Randy headed for the backstage area where the incident took place Sheamus moved around the locker room to begin packing all three sets of bags in case him and Randy had to leave in a hurry.

* * *

John drifted in and out of consciousness, feeling his body perched on top of a metal rack. Just as he was about to topple off, he felt gentle hands supporting him and easing his body down to the ground. There were voices everywhere; voices calling his name in frantic tones as well as calling for the paramedics to hurry but his body stayed still, his mind drifting, barely able to stay conscious.

* * *

Randy got to the area but was forced to stay out of the way by one of the road agents. It was advised he stay back and just let them work. Randy started seeing red when he saw that Ryback was getting up and helped away from the area while John stayed still and unmoving. He went to go after him, even to the point of threatening the agent that was becoming a royal pain. "It's not his fault." Came a familiar female voice. Randy turned to see Stephanie. "Randy, go back to your locker room and let them work."  
"What and Ryback will just get a slap on the wrist for going too far? You saw John let go before Ryback bowled them through the screen."

"It was planned to happen. Someone cleared the wrong spot...we will be checking to see where the mistake happened. It wasn't either guy's fault. Just go back and let them work. Hunt told me you moved to John's locker room. Just go back there and wait. There is nothing you can do up here now." Randy was not happy but huffed a faint growl before taking off for the locker room area. He got back, throwing the door open. Sheamus jumped at the bang. The screen was already showing the promo for Hunter's match. "What happened?"  
"The wall giving way was planned...the landing was not. I was ordered to come back here and wait." Randy walked to his bag, pulling out a pair of jeans along with his shoes. He worked his ring boots off before trying to get the jeans on over the tights.

* * *

John felt his body being placed on a stretcher and strapped in, his neck wrapped in a protective brace. He felt a little more of his awareness returning as he was taken to a waiting ambulance. Just as he was about to be loaded, John tried to sit up, much to the paramedics shock. "Get me out of this thing." He mumbled, fighting the straps. A host of people tried to stop him as he got off the stretcher, begging him to just go to the hospital. "I'll be fine. I had neck trouble. I know what it's like to feel bad. I feel good. Just let me go to the trainers." John fought his way through the crowd and headed back inside the building for the training room, the brace still on his neck.

* * *

Sheamus and Randy waited to hear word. At this point, neither man was overly patient. Both men were dressed in jeans and t-shirts ready to head out the door once they got word about John.

* * *

John found the trainer's room. They fawned all over him, begging him to go to the hospital like everyone else. John wanted to scream in frustration. He finally just left there and headed slowly back to his locker room, just wanting to leave with his two guys and rest. He opened the door and walked inside, seeing Randy and Sheamus both fully dressed. Both men stopped moving when they heard the door. There was a sigh of relief from both lips seeing John standing there. "How are you feeling?" Randy asked while Sheamus moved to John's side to help him sit.

"Ye take it easy for a few moments." Sheamus knew something was wrong, but unsure what or how bad; he had a feeling John was working off adrenaline.  
"I'm ok." John answered, going to sit down as Sheamus had instructed him to do. "Stagehands must have forgotten to clear the back for my high point with Ryback. We crashed into a bunch of shit when we went through those lights."  
"John, you were knocked out. Have you really been cleared?" Randy asked, concern and maybe a hint of skepticism in his voice. Sheamus moved in front of John, taking both hands he crouched down, looking in his eyes. He saw John seemed to be more looking 'through' him than at him.  
"Be honest with us, Angel." The pet name slipping past his lips out of concern. "We are just worried bout ye."  
"I'm ok." John insisted. "No one would listen! I kept telling them that I feel fine, that I had been through neck injuries before but they kept insisting that I go to the hospital." His voice grew softer. "So I just left."

"Ye need to be checked by the trainers at least..."  
"Come on, Johnny...we are both stubborn SOBs...but you trust Shea's feelings don't you?" John grew silent, thinking of Randy's words. He trusted Sheamus' feelings with his life and the voices he had described in his dream seemed eerily familiar to what John had experienced when he had fought for consciousness.  
"Ok." He sighed, giving in. "I'll go."  
"Good." Sheamus stood back up, nodding to Randy who went to get the door. "Now just take it easy. I am sure the adrenaline high is beginning to wear off." He would let John move under his own terms and power, but stayed nearby just in case the older man's steps begin to falter. John stood up slowly and began walking to the open door, his steps more deliberate but somewhat steady. "So much for our locker room fun. I just want to go get some rest. Big after party that is. Sorry, Guys."  
"Yer well-being is more important, Johnny Boy." Sheamus assured him as they headed down the hallway.

"Yeah there will be plenty of times for fun once you get a clean bill." Randy was walking ahead of John, while Sheamus was sort of to his side. They reached the trainer area that still had a small flurry of activity. "You guys lose something?" Randy joked. A few of the people stopped and looked.  
"Ok, In ye go, Johnny Boy...we'll be waitin right 'ere for ye."  
John let out a huge sigh. "Ok." He walked inside, ready for a flurry of questions and tests. After everything was over, John walked back to the men with a half-smile. "Not too bad. They said I'm pretty banged up and am going to have probably a lot of bruising. It also looks like I suffered a mild concussion when I hit. I'm not cleared for Raw tomorrow though. They said to just take it on a day-to-day basis. They were a little worried about my neck with my past injuries. They said I may have strained it a little but nothing too serious."  
"I would suggest more hot tub time...but it hasn't been cleaned yet." Randy half joked.

"Not out here." Sheamus started as he turned to head down the hall. "Glad it isn't too bad. Mild concussion even though ye blacked out? Ye should still be kept awake for a few hours just to play it safe."  
"I am sure a few things can be thought of to pass the time." Randy told him with a smirk. Sheamus tried not to glare at Randy. Even if not said out right the implications were there. John followed his two men, smiling at their interaction. "I just want to get back somewhere private where I can relax. I hope that Ryback is ok."

"They had him up and walking away while they where still trying to get you to stir." Randy told him. "I think I know how you felt about Henry when he hurt Shea...before you ask I didn't do anything, though not for lack of wanting to." John smiled, liking that Randy had felt protective of him.  
"It really wasn't his fault. We planned it. Must have been a fuck up with the stage crew. I'm just glad that he's ok."  
"Yeah that is what I was told."  
"And ye couldn't have warn us that ye planned such a thing for yer high point?" Sheamus asked as he opened the door to the locker room. "Even if it had gone as planned don't ye think we would have still been worried?"

"True, it's not like we are some marks..." Randy added his own sentiments on top of Sheamus'  
"I'm sorry." John felt foolish yet again. "I should have told you both. I just didn't think it through I was so worried about Shea. You should both punish me for being such an inconsiderate ass."  
"Aye, ye right we should...just not this moment..."  
"Well, we will discuss it back at the house." Randy and Sheamus went to grab the bags, including John's.  
"Come on, Champ, move it. You can shower at the house."  
John followed the two men, his body aching some but feeling much better than he had feared that he would.


	124. Chapter 124

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

They got to the car and loaded everything in. Once again, Randy & Sheamus seemed to be trying to plan something...but it felt like there was some sort of disagreement this time between them. Sheamus opened the back door for John while Randy headed for the driver's side. John climbed in the back, wondering what the hell the two men were planning now. Deciding that it would be more fun to just wait and see, John stayed quiet and belted himself in. Sheamus closed the door before getting in up front. Randy had turned music on and focused it toward the back to allow him and Sheamus to still talk but muffle it to John. By body language there still seemed to be a disagreement between the two. A few times the two had to fight not to raise their voices. Sheamus had to wonder if part of their 'planning' was punishing John by leaving him in the dark for the long drive back to the house.

After the muffled talking had went on for some time, John finally could stand it no longer. "Ok. What are you guys hiding from me?" John asked loudly to be heard over the music. Randy looked at John in the rear view. He turned the radio down.  
"You just wait." He smirked, focusing back on the road.  
"Damn..." John knew when Randy talked like that shit was going down. Butterflies began to form in his stomach and John forgot all about his injury for the time being. They finally reached the house; once again Randy and Sheamus handled all the bags. Once inside they set the bags down.

"I'm going to set up a pot of coffee." Randy told them before heading for the kitchen. Sheamus looked over at John. He walked closer, lightly rubbing John's arms. Concern showed in his eyes.  
"I worry about ye, Angel..."  
"I know you do, Sweets, and I love you for it. But I'll be alright. Really." John gave the Irishman an almost shy smile. "Although the soft touch is always appreciated." Almost an impish smile brushed Sheamus' lips.  
"Just hope ye remember that later." He grabbed John by the waistband on his shorts pulling him closer. His voice dropped low. "Now get yer arse up to the far guest room...and wait." He released his hold on John's shorts, just waiting. Adrenaline hit John's body full force at Sheamus' words, tone and actions. His eyes widened in amazement.

"Y-Yes, Sir." John immediately turned and began walking toward the stairs, headed for the guest room, his body humming with anticipation of what was to come. Sheamus walked to the kitchen.  
"So where is our bad boy?" Randy asked from the counter.  
"Heading for the room."  
"No problems?"  
"Nope. He should be waiting with heated anticipation."  
"Good." Randy walked past Sheamus and headed upstairs. Sheamus was right behind him. "We finally decided?"  
"Aye..." The two men made their way down the hall.

John sat on the bed in the guest room, his hands folded in his lap as he waited for the arrival of his lovers. He had removed his knee pads and shoes when he came in. They looked through the door at John as he sat there waiting, his hands folding waiting for the next order to come. "Ok, Baby Boy, strip the rest of the way for us." Randy told him, entering the room. Both men removed their shirts as they walked in. They then removed their shoes while they waited. John stood, stripping off his clothes as ordered. Once completely naked, he stood with his arms resting at his sides as he waited to see what his lovers would do next.

Both men began to strip their jeans off, showing they still had their trunks on under them. Randy moved to the bed and sat down rubbing his hands together, a dark smirk on his lips. "You know you were a bad boy for making us worry. You know what happens to bad boys don't you?"  
John looked down at Randy on the bed, his heart racing. "They get punished, Daddy?" He asked, his voice almost timid.  
"Over my lap...now." John climbed onto the bed and laid across Randy's lap, his round ass in the air. He secretly hoped that he was not crushing Randy as John knew he weighed more than his dominant lover. It felt odd and exciting to be in such a vulnerable position with both men present. Sheamus moved so he was standing in front of John. "No squirming now...Ye know ye deserve this." Randy brought his hand back and spanked John hard across one cheek and then the other. John bit his lip, a small whimper escaping from the sting of Randy's blows. He surely seemed to be holding nothing back. Raising his head to look Sheamus in the eyes as he was spanked, John felt his cock beginning to harden. "Yes, I deserve it, Master." He replied softly.

"That ye do..." Sheamus told him as Randy delivered four more spanks, two to each cheek. "Even without me feelings seeing that would have scared us." Sheamus moved away so he was now behind John. He ran his hand lightly over the already warming flesh. Randy moved his hands to grab John's waist, Sheamus then delivered a vicious smack to each of the tender cheeks. John almost came undone at the feeling of his Master's stern hand on him for the first time. It was hard to put into words but having his first Punishment from the man who usually treated him like a porcelain doll was such a feeling of belonging. This was the Master that his heart had ached for all along. Someone who would guide, correct and take care of him. It was more than just a sexual thrill. It was a deep, longing need. "T-Thank you, Master." John spoke with respect, even though his ass was burning from the heavy blows.

Sheamus heard John and delivered two more hard blows. "Ten in total...that should be good. Ye think ye learned yer lesson?" He ghosted his hands over the tinted flesh of John's heated ass.  
"If you say so, Sir." John answered, his head down and his voice completely submissive.  
"I asked ye a question...have ye learned yer lesson?"  
"Yes, Sir. I have." John answered quickly at Sheamus' tone. "I won't make either of you worry like that again."  
"Good..." Sheamus pulled his hand away from John's ass. He stepped back and Randy moved his hands away. "Now on your knees." He walked toward the middle of the room. "Facing me." John climbed from the bed and dropped to his knees right in front of Sheamus, his hands clasped in front of him and his eyes lowered. Randy moved from the bed, walking over to stand next to Sheamus.

"We didn't have time to clean at the arena...so you are to clean both our cocks. Lower our trunks and get busy...if you do good maybe we will reward you." Randy told him firmly. John reached up and pulled Sheamus' trunks down until his pale cock sprang free and then moved over to do the same to Randy. Going back to Sheamus, John took his tongue and began to lick the entire length of the pale shaft with enthusiasm, bathing every inch carefully. He could taste the salty sweat from his Irish lover's hard-fought match along with a musky flavor that was uniquely his Master. A low growl passed Sheamus' lips at John's slow worship. He leaned over toward Randy and kissed him lightly. Randy took a hand, running it through Sheamus' messy red hair, tangling his fingers in the locks. A deeper groan came from Sheamus' lips, feeling Randy's fingers along his scalp.

John found it hard to stay in focus of his job with the sensual kissing going on above him. He bathed Sheamus' heavy balls with his mouth before moving over to Randy. John licked and cleaned the thick, tanned cock he had grown to love, taking the mushroom head past his lips to suck gently. Now it was Randy's time to almost growl against Sheamus' lips. Sheamus took one hand to begin pinching Randy's nipples until they turned to hardened nubs. Randy gave a throaty moan. He lightly tugged Sheamus' hair to part their lips. He planted his lips to Sheamus' now exposed neck. Sheamus groaned at the feel of Randy's lips brushing along his paled flesh.  
John found the sight of Randy and Sheamus together so erotic. He licked down the length of Randy's shaft and began to bathe his balls with his eager, wet tongue.

Randy moaned against Sheamus' neck. "I think he is liking yer treatment, Angel." Sheamus moaned as Randy now treated his rosie nipples to a quick little twist. "Oh, fuck..."He then felt Randy trail his lips down over the collarbone and over his chest until he started to lick and suck on one nipple while pinching the other. Low groans passed Sheamus' lips. Once John had thoroughly bathed each cock that belonged to his two dominant lovers, he removed his mouth from them and once again assumed his previous submissive position on his knees between them. "I'm finished, Daddy." He addressed Randy. "What would you wish for me to do now? I'm at your disposal."  
Randy stood back up, looking at Sheamus. "Hmmm which do you prefer?"  
"I want more of those lips." Randy nodded and Sheamus finished removing his trunks before he moved to the bed sitting on the end. "Come 'ere, Angel I want yer lips wrapped firm while the Viper stuffs yer arse firm and hard." Randy already stepped out of his trunks and away from John to go into the nightstand to see if there was any lube or if he would need to go to his bedroom for it.


	125. Chapter 125

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John crawled on his hands and knees over to where Sheamus sat. He then got back on his knees, swallowing down as much of his Master's cock as he could handle. "That's good, Angel." Sheamus ran a hand over John's head. Randy hated leaving the sight before him, but he left the room to grab the lube from the master bedroom. He returned and knelt behind John. He slicked up a couple of fingers and brushed then over his hole before pushing them deep.

"You best keep your mouth full of cock or I'll stop." Randy thrust his fingers as he felt for the sweet spot that would make John melt. John began to moan wantonly around Sheamus' cock at Randy's intrusion on his ass but he remembered Randy's threat of stopping so he fought to keep his lips wrapped firmly around the shaft he was pleasuring. He bobbed his head up and down, taking in more and more of the length as he relaxed his throat, choking a few times as he attempted to go all the way to the base.

"Aye...Aye..." Sheamus moaned as the vibrations worked through his cock. Once Randy felt John was stretched well his fingers were replaced by his cock pushing balls deep into John's ass. John forgot himself and took his mouth off Sheamus' cock for a moment as he felt Randy's thick shaft push inside of him balls deep. He never felt so filled as he did when Randy filled him.  
"Oh, fuck yeah!" John cried out in ecstasy. "Fuck me so hard, Daddy!"  
Randy against his own wishes withdrew and smacked John's ass hard. "What were you told?" Randy stroke his cock. "If you can't follow simple directions maybe you shouldn't get rewarded."  
John was frantic when he felt Randy pull out of him. His body was craving to be filled by his Viper. "No! Please! I'm sorry! I'll follow orders, Sir! Please put your cock back inside of me! I need it!" John swallowed Sheamus' cock and began the most dedicated blowjob of his life.

"You really are being one cock hungry slut tonight...Hmmm what do you think, Shea...has he deserved me stuffing his ass while you stuffs his mouth?"  
"Well...he...mmmm he took his sp-spanking well."  
"Ok...but a word leaves his lips that isn't muffled by your cock I stop and jerk off all over his back." Randy braced a hand on John's back as he pushed is cock back in. Once again, going right for seating himself balls deep in John's ass. John moaned as he was penetrated once again by Randy's thick cock but this time he wisely kept his mouth stuffed full, just letting out small muffled moans as he pleasured his Irish lover with his mouth. Once Randy let John adjust to the intrusion of his cock stuffing him full he took a hold of John's waist and very quickly moved to begin pounding hard and fast into his big ass. The room filled with the sounds of moans and flesh hitting upon flesh.

John whimpered and moaned as he felt Randy pounding deeply inside of him. Sweat rolled down his face as he worked as hard as he ever had in any ring to make Sheamus a happy man. Randy and Sheamus gave moans of delight. Sheamus braced John's head, guiding him faster as his breath drew quicker. The same time Randy wrapped a hand around John's cock, jerking him in tempo with his pounding that tight ass. "That's it, Slut...take us both all the way..." John spread his legs wider to totally open himself up to Randy. His cock began to pulse as his Viper jerked him off, the pressure of his climax building. "That's it, Baby Boy...That's it...come undone for us...come on...you know you want to..." Sheamus let go of John's head, leaning back on his arms.  
"Ye look and feel so hot around me, Angel..." Randy pounded into John with a particularly deep thrust and John felt his climax hit, screaming around Sheamus' cock as he came hard, his cum shooting out and all over Randy's hand.  
"Mmmmm...That's it, Baby Boy...that's it..." Randy moaned feeling John's ass tighten around his cock. "Ok, Babe come up for air." He slowed down until he withdrew from John's ass. He was reaching for where he dropped the bottle of lube.  
John looked a little hurt as he pulled his mouth from Sheamus' cock. "You're not going to fill me, Babe?" His voice grew soft. "Did I do something wrong?"  
"You were just fine, Baby Boy."  
"We just had slightly other plans..." Sheamus finished as he shifted up on the bed. "Come on up here, Angel..." Sheamus patted his chest. "I want yer weight on me..."

John climbed up on the bed, confused but following orders. He straddled Sheamus' waist, laughing a little. "Sure you want all my weight on you? My big ass might end up crushing you." John teased with a wink. When John went to move, Randy once again had to leave the room to grab a forgotten item.  
"I can handle ye, Angel..." Sheamus patted his chest again."Come on, lay down." He moaned low, feeling John's weight on his groin, his hard cock pinned under the weight. Randy grabbed a good-sized box that he had in his closet, making his way back to the other room. John laid down on Sheamus, feeling confused. "What are we doing, Sweets? Where did Randy go?" Sheamus moved his head to kiss John lightly,  
"He went to grab something for his wish...Hope you can handle a second pounding."

"Talking about me?" Randy mentioned as he came back in the room.  
"Do we at least get to see it first." Sheamus asked.  
"One moment." Randy smirked as he moved out of their line of sight. Opening the box, he removed a harness that had a hole for his own cock and balls, but then above them was a 10 inch dildo. He slipped it on and slowly stroked his own cock to get it back to full hardness before moving back where they could see it. "Right here, Boys."  
Sheamus looked and gulped. "Don't forget to stretch me first...I know I'm getting the real thing...but both are beasts."  
John could not believe his eyes. "That is so fucking hot, Babe. Give us both the pounding of our lifetimes."

"That's the plan, Baby Boy once I loosen Shea a little." Randy moved back down. He put some lube on his fingers. "Ok, Shea...spread them."  
Sheamus bent his knees back & spread his legs to open for Randy, lifting his hips a little he groaned as more pressure was placed on his cock as it pressed against John. Randy ran the few fingers down along Sheamus crack before pushing against the hole. "Relax for me, Babe."  
Sheamus tried to relax. "Kiss me, Angel...please..." John bent down and began kissing Sheamus softly, their lips caressing each other in a sensual dance. Sheamus did relax more as John kissed him lightly. A moan passed his lips as Randy finally slid his fingers into Sheamus' body. He stretched him slowly including crooking his fingers to brush Sheamus' sweet spot. Even with John on top Sheamus' back tried to arch as he moaned even deeper against John's light kisses.

John removed his lips from Sheamus and began to trail wet kisses all over his lover's neck. "Give in to Randy, Sweets. Let him make you feel good." John's voice was low and seductive. "You may be the one with the gift...but tonight let us be the ones to make you fly." Sheamus turned his head to expose more of the sensitive flesh to John's lips. The deep moan almost rumbled in his chest. Randy pulled his fingers back and began slicking up the fake cock. He then took a hold of John's hips shifting him back some so he could line up both of them. "That's it, Baby Boy...keep him relaxed and focused on you..." John fed off Randy's encouragement, running his fingers through Sheamus' ginger locks as he ravaged his Master's neck with sensual open-mouthed kisses.

Breathy pants fell from Sheamus' lips, feeling John ravage his neck. Randy got on the bed between the parted leg, he worked the tip of the fake cock between his Baby's large globes & then the real thing between Sheamus' cheeks. Sheamus focused on John's lavishing of his neck as Randy's thick cock pushed into his body. Once Randy had both holes open he slowly pushed his hips forward to slowly open both of his lover's asses open for him. "Oh yeah...that is hot." Randy smirked.  
Sheamus moaned feeling as he was filled more and more. "Aye, Babe...so good...both of ye..."  
"You just wait..."  
"Mmmm." John voiced his approval as the dildo was pushed inside of him. "Fuck us hard, Daddy. Take your two boys hard." He captured Sheamus' lips again, moaning, his tongue begging for entrance inside his boyfriend's mouth.

Sheamus moved to allow John full access to his mouth. He hooked one hand around the back of John's head to hold them together, their tongues brushing against each other as Randy slid back and then back in. He started slow, more for Sheamus' benefit then John's. He then started to go faster. Sheamus' fingers gripping the back of John's head as he moaned into John's mouth. He rolled his hips under the pressure of John's weight causing friction on his cock. "Man, you two look so hot. You are so fucking tight, Shea. Your Angel making you hot? You love the feel of my cock driving into you deep. You are just begging to cum aren't you?" Sheamus moaned, almost whined against John's full lips. John continued kissing his lover until both men were breathless. He then came up for air, burying his head in the crook of Sheamus' neck as Randy's strap on pounded into him from behind. John knew that he would probably be walking funny tomorrow after two hard fuckings but it was damn worth it.

Randy moaned himself as he could feel Sheamus' walls twitching around his hard cock. Adding the movement of Sheamus grinding himself down as he was rolling his hips. Sheamus' breaths and movement grew less focused as his orgasm began to hit. He cried out as he held John tight his essence pooling between their bodies."Holy fuck!" Randy cried out at how tight Sheamus grew around him. He pushed a few more times until he came, filling Sheamus up. Randy nearly collapsed on top, making Sheamus the bottom of a sexual dog pile. He cleared his head enough to pulled out of both lovers.

He moved to lay net to them. "Damn that was hot." He told them. His cock laid spent under the artificial cock. "You two ok?"  
"I-I th-thin I live..." Sheamus panted from under John's weight. John was sweating and panting, his body utterly exhausted.  
"I'm going to just shut the hell up more often and let you guys make more plans. That was one of the best sexual nights of my life. I've died and gone to sub heaven." John answered between breaths.  
Sheamus chuckled weakly under him. "Angel...ye th-think ye can roll to the other side...th-then we all get good showers later..."

John rolled off of Sheamus, his mind already wanting to drift off to sleep. "Shower later, Sweets. Much later." He mumbled, his body spent from his big day.  
"Go ahead, Baby Boy...I think it's safe for you to sleep." Randy told him. He then looked at Sheamus. "You want me in the middle?"  
"I'll try...to ti-tired to move."  
"Ok, Babe." Randy tried not to laugh, feeling a touch of pride over the fact he wore out both of his loves. John drifted off, feeling warm and secure with his two lovers in the bed with him. Just a few short weeks ago he had been a single man, hell-bent on killing himself before his time with his wrestling schedule. Randy and Sheamus had saved him in every possible way there was to be rescued, from himself most of all. John owed the two men a debt that he could never repay. All he could do was pledge his body and heart to their service. Sheamus may call him his Angel but John knew the truth. They were his guardian angels. They had saved Super Cena.

**_(This is the end of THIS story…Look for the sequel 'Coming to Terms'. It is another repost from Waldron82's account. It will be what we already had done & then new stuff as well. It may be a day or two before I start working on the edit for it. It's been a hell of a ride. Thank you again to everyone & their support.)_**


End file.
